Mr President
by AngelWents
Summary: O presidente dos Estados Unidos da América era adorado pela maioria dos cidadãos norte-americanos por ser tão doce e amável com todos, mas isso foi até ter sua alma dilacerada pela morte de sua primeira esposa.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertecem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violencia e sexo, se não fica confortavel lendo esse tipo de conteudo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capítulo 1**

Fitzgerald caminhava com sua altivez e conhecida segurança, pisava firme enquanto seus seguranças o seguiam, ele caminhou pelos corredores da Primrose High School, a sexta escola que ele visitava naquela semana. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, ele já tinha passado por aquela mesma situação há quatro anos quando se candidatou à presidência pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Naquela época, no entanto, sua vida se dividia entre sua a esposa e sua candidatura. Por vezes, ele dava mais atenção para o segundo item. E por isto, nos dias atuais, ele se arrependia amargamente, o fato de sua esposa ter morrido fez com que ele se arrependesse de todas as várias vezes em que desmarcou um jantar em cima da hora, que negou carinho e amor a ela.

Seu foco era a presidência, e Mellie o entendia, simplesmente aceitava tudo de cabeça baixa, o apoiava incondicionalmente enquanto Fitz a excluía de sua vida, mesmo que fosse sem querer.

Mas ali estava ele novamente, caminhando para mais um compromisso de sua campanha, mais uma tentativa de conquistar seu eleitorado. Ele sabia que a pressão sobre suas costas era muito pesada, ele estava caindo nas pesquisas e perdendo para sua oponente Sally Langston, uma republicana puritana que teimava que dizer que Fitzgerald só estava solteiro porque gostava de viver uma vida desregrada por trás dos bastidores.

Fitzgerald ria quando ela dizia isso, pois não nada mais do que a verdade. Sim, ele fodia uma ou outra às escondidas, mas não tinha a menor intenção de levar uma daquelas a sério, aliás, ele não queria levar nenhuma mulher à sério. Seu coração se fechou quando Mellie partiu.

— Senhoras e Senhores, com vocês o presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, Fitzgerald Grant. — Rubi, a responsável pelas relações públicas do presidente, falou apontando para onde Fitzgerald entraria e ele subiu no palco com toda a elegância que possuía, seu terno feito sob medida, que adequava a cada parte de seu corpo másculo e rigído.

Ele tinha quase 38 anos, mas parecia ter 28. As pessoas batiam palmas ovacionando a sua entrada, algumas mulheres suspiravam deliberadamente e sonhavam em segredo com ele, e com razão, Fitzgerald era o presidente mais novo da história dos Estados Unidos, e também o mais bonito que já tinha passado pelo cargo. Não havia divergências quanto a esse assunto. Algumas mulheres dali não hesitariam em dar qualquer coisa que possuíam se em troca, tivessem Fitzgerald em suas camas.

Alguns jornalistas ávidos por informações para que pudessem colocar em seus jornais, revistas e sites brigavam por espaço perto do palco da sala de teatro da escola.

— Obrigado. — ele disse com a voz grossa e ergueu a mão, pedindo que as palmas cessassem. — Há alguns dias, recebi uma informação interessante do meu assessor particular. Ele me contou que eu estava declinando nas pesquisas e quando perguntei sobre o motivo de aquilo estar acontecendo, recebi como resposta que era por causa da maneira que vinha conduzindo minha vida. — ele deu uma pequena pausa e riu de maneira debochada. — Isso mesmo, a minha vida. Acho que todo e qualquer eleitor não deve se preocupar com a minha vida privada, e sim com as coisas que tenho feito pelo país desde que assumi o cargo. É visível que tudo melhorou gradativamente, e hoje eu venho apelar para que possam olhar para trás, e ver como as coisas eram bem mais complicadas enquanto tínhamos outra pessoa no meu lugar.

As pessoas ali presentes de dividiam, algumas em choque com a maneira que Fitzgerald falava e outras concordando, mas em a ideia de que Fitzgerald havia se tornado alguém amargo após a morte da esposa, era unânime. Assim que Fitzgerald terminou de falar e deixar alguns presentes bastante irritados, Rubi falou ao microfone novamente.

— Chegamos a parte em que vocês poderão fazer perguntas para o nosso querido presidente. Algumas pessoas foram pré-selecionadas, e farão as perguntas diretamente a ele. — ela falou e Fitzgerald assentiu. Do meio do grupo de pessoas, um rapaz levantou a mão, em seu rosto havia certa perversidade, estava óbvio que ele queria ferrar com o presidente de qualquer maneira.

— Meu nome é Alex, sou estudante de Princeton. — ele se apresentou. — Você se considera de qual partido: republicano ou democrata? Ou de nenhum deles, se declarando assim um independente. Durante sua campanha anterior houve várias especulações a respeito disso e você nunca se posicionou sobre o assunto.

— Alex, eu não trabalho com rótulos. Me posicionar de um lado ou de outro não muda quem eu sou, as minhas decisões ou o que eu faço. — Fitzgerald disse sem muita demora e cumprimentou o rapaz com a cabeça, que apenas se sentiu um idiota por ter tentado fazer Fitzgerald se enrolar. Fitzgerald bebeu um gole de sua água e olhou para a frente. — Próxima pergunta.

Depois de algumas perguntas feitas, Fitzgerald já se sentia cansado daquilo tudo, queria voltar para a Casa Branca e continuar com suas tarefas diárias. No fundo ele estava agradecido pelas perguntas feitas não terem envolvido os escândalos recentes que Margareth, sua rival na corrida pela presidência, andou provocando. Apesar daquelas perguntas terem passado pelas mãos de Rubi, nunca se sabia quando uma pessoa poderia simplesmente ignorar a pergunta que fora combinada previamente e seguisse sua própria consciência.

— Senhor Grant, me chamo Andy, sou de Los Angeles. Gostaria de saber qual é sua religião e se você acha que isso pode influenciar e causar algum tipo de impacto em suas decisões mais importantes. Eu sou protestante e acredito que a fé do ser humano é uma das coisas mais preciosas que possuímos.

— Você realmente fez essa pergunta para mim? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de prosseguir e algumas pessoas cochichavam sobre como a maneira irônica dele soava inconveniente. — Andy, concordo plenamente sobre fé. E quanto a minha religião, não sou judeu, não sou católico, nem protestante, nem ateu. E a única coisa que tenho fé e acredito é na Constituição dos Estados Unidos da América.

Rubi subiu ao palco novamente e agradeceu a plateia, avisando logo depois que as perguntas estavam encerradas. Fitzgerald disse algumas palavras se despedindo e então partiu daquele local, indo imediatamente para o hotel em que estava.

Rubi se convidou para ir no mesmo carro com ele, e o presidente apenas concordou, já sabendo o que ela realmente desejava. Ela já o esperava no banco de trás quando ele entrou no carro e abriu o único botão que havia fechado do terno.

— Você deixou algumas pessoas bem irritadas ali, Fitzgerald. — Rubi falou e ele fez uma expressão de visível desagrado. Não precisava de uma mulher reclamando de suas atitudes, para isso ele tinha Cyrus, seu assessor e além de tudo um amigo no meio das cobras do mundo político. Aliás, ele já imaginava o quanto Cyrus falaria em seu ouvido quando chegasse ao hotel.

— Você veio aqui para me dar reprimendas ou me satisfazer? — falou o presidente a olhando com certa impaciência. A loira dos lábios carnudos, acentuados pelo batom escarlate que usava, sorriu e lançou um olhar sedutor para ele.

Fitzgerald aproveitou-se do fato dos bancos do motorista e carona serem separados por um vidro revestido por insufilme, assim como todos os outros vidros que eram negros e blindados, e deixou que a mulher ao seu lado se esparramasse em seu colo, depositando um beijo deliciosamente molhado e quente em sua boca.

As mãos dele deslizavam pela cintura da mulher, e por vezes descia até encontrar as nádegas da mesma, causando arrepios no corpo dela, e fazendo com que gemidos saíssem de seus lábios. As unhas vermelhas combinando com o batom que havia sido borrado, deslizaram pelos fios de cabelo do presidente que já se remexia no banco devido ao desconforto formando-se dentro de suas calças. Aquela mulher parecia profissional naquele assunto.

O carro parou exatamente quando Fitzgerald deslizou sua mão por dentro da saia lápis da loira que se afastou e olhou ao redor. Sabiam que tinham chegado ao hotel e ela fez um olhar visivelmente insatisfeito.

— Se não tivesse ficado me repreendendo pelo que fiz, talvez minha mão teria alcançado o que tanto queria encontrar. — o presidente depositou um beijo no pescoço da mulher, antes de coloca-la de volta ao seu lado. Ela se encolheu no canto carro, já sabendo o protocolo de não aparecer de forma alguma diante dos repórteres que já o aguardavam do lado de fora do carro.

Fitzgerald usou seu lenço para limpar a mancha de batom dos lábios, e então saiu do carro, fechando a porta antes que pudessem fotografar qualquer parte do corpo de Rubi ali dentro. Um outro carro chegou logo atrás, e de dentro dele saiu um Owen com os olhos cheios de preocupação.

Os seguranças estavam logo rodeando Fitzgerald e foi assim que ele conseguiu entrar no hotel sem ser muito assediado pelos repórteres que insistiam em fazer a perguntas que se tornaram frequentes nas últimas semanas: "O que você tem a dizer sobre a sua queda nas pesquisas eleitorais?", "Aquilo que Sally falou sobre você é verdade?", "Acha que pode ser eleito esse ano novamente, presidente?".

Ele infelizmente não tinha muita certeza se a resposta daquela última pergunta seria positiva, na verdade, temia que dessa vez não desse conta de lutar com unhas e dentes pela presidência como da última vez. Aliás, ele se lembrou que na última campanha ainda tinha Mellie ao seu lado, dando força e apoiando-o em todos os momentos em que ele pensou que fosse cair.

Fitzgerald entrou na suíte do hotel na qual ficaria hospedado até a hora de embarcar de volta para Washington, o que deveria acontecer em mais ou menos uma hora. A porta se abriu novamente e ele já sabia quem era, pois a única pessoa autorizada a entrar e sair de seus aposentos, além de seus seguranças, era Cyrus.

Ele retirou o terno e afrouxou um pouco da gravata que o sufocava, antes de se sentar em um sofá de couro marrom instalado em uma sala ampla e confortável, seu assessor se aproximou.

— Mas que merda foi aquela? — Cyrus esbravejou sentando-se no sofá que ficava de frente para o que Fitzgerald estava acomodado.

— Do que fala? — Fitz perguntou e gesticulou com a mão para seu segurança que estava diante da porta, o homem alto e forte deixou a sala, fechando a porta.

— De toda aquela agressividade com seus eleitores. Porra, Fitz! Estamos falando de seus eleitores e não seus empregados! — Cyrus sacudia a cabeça em negação.

— Eu fui apenas sincero. E sabe que me segurei bastante durante toda essa semana, e que ouvi coisas que, por favor, não mereciam nem mesmo ter passado pela peneira de Rubi. Você e ela já foram mais seletivos. — Fitz falou impaciente.

— Sua sinceridade vai te levar para o fundo do poço, se prepare.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Está se referindo à minha popularidade nas pesquisas? — o presidente se levantou e caminhou até uma mesinha onde colocou whisky em um copo e o bebeu de uma vez, puro mesmo, sentindo o gosto amargo aliviar a tensão e o estresse que o incomodava. Ele sabia que no fundo, aquilo era sério, mas não sentia a menor vontade de reverter a situação. — Acredito que posso mudar esse quadro até as eleições. — mentiu.

— Acredita mesmo? Engraçado, mas não é isso que vejo em seus olhos e eu sei bem o que você pensa, te conheço há mais de dez anos e aprendi a decifrar seus olhares e expressões. Você teme que não seja reeleito e sabe que é preciso fazer algo agora mesmo, antes que Sally tome seu posto.

— Mas você é um velho insuportável. — Fitzgerald sacudiu a cabeça e riu, Cyrus levantou uma das sobrancelhas. — Sabe tudo, não é? Então me fale, tem alguma ideia para melhorar minha situação?

— Tenho.

— Aposto que tem uma ideia revolucionária e fantástica. — Fitzgerald falou com um tom sarcástico que não atingiu o mais velho.

— Não me irrita com seu tom de sarcasmo, senhor. Sabe bem disso. — ele sorriu placidamente.

— Então desembuche logo e me conte. — Fitzgerald demandou impaciente.

— Precisa mostrar para seus eleitores que sua imagem não é como Sally vem pintando.

— Você diz sobre as mulheres? Mas você sabe que elas existem por debaixo dos panos. — ele deu um riso debochado. — Alguém acredita mesmo que um homem vive de luto para sempre? Eu sou um ser humano, preciso de suprir as carências do meu corpo.

— Eu sei disso, mas o mundo não precisa receber a confirmação dessa história toda.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, você quer me colocar como um bom moço? Pai de família? — Fitzgerald tombou a cabeça e passou a língua no lábio inferior se lembrando com amargura da família que quase teve. — Perdi essa chance há dois anos, meu amigo.

— Não existia só Mellie no planeta, mesmo que você não acredite nisso. — Cyrus disse e apoiou os braços em suas coxas, tombando o corpo para frente. — Você precisa de uma mulher para mostrar ao mundo.

— Um troféu? — Fitzgerald perguntou interessando pela conversa.

— Quase isso, precisamos de um conto de fadas, Fitzgerald. Precisamos de uma mulher que seja exatamente o que o povo quer, uma mulher que represente família, que tenha uma beleza sedutora, mas que consiga ser recatada ao mesmo tempo.

— Não quero viver romances bobos, Cy. Não tenho tempo para isso. — Fitzgerald falou seco.

— Não quero que se apaixone por ela.

— Eu fingiria e enganaria uma mulher? Não sei se sou tão bom ator, e ela me detestaria depois de uma semana comigo. Segundo as mulheres com as quais tentei me relacionar, minha amargura acabou com minha graça.

— Ela pode saber do nosso plano, seria meramente um acordo político. — Cyrus passou a mão pelo queixo. — Faríamos tudo de forma confidencial, obviamente.

— Quer dizer, de contrato assinado? — Fitzgerald perguntou com um sorriso brotando nos lábios. — Quem se interessaria em fazer um acordo deste tipo?

— Ah, isso não é difícil de achar, senhor. Aliás, já tenho até algumas possíveis candidatas em mente.

— Ótimo. Resolva isso e me mostre as mulheres, quero poder escolher pessoalmente as candidatas finalistas ao cargo de primeira dama. — um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios de Fitzgerald.

— Fitzgerald, sabe que isso não inclui nenhum tipo de envolvimento, certo? Aliás, vai ser uma das cláusulas do contrato, não queremos mais escândalos.

— Veremos o que iremos fazer quanto a isso. Por enquanto, foque apenas em fazer com que as mulheres concordem e as traga para mim. — ele cruzou as pernas de um jeito totalmente masculino, apoiando a panturrilha sobre a coxa e apoiou o braço no encosto do sofá. — Todas elas.

Há alguns quilômetros de distância de onde se encontrava o presidente, acontecia uma festa que era considerada uma das mais importantes do ano, e a convidada de honra era Olivia Pope. Ela chegou em um carro esporte preto, e no banco de trás do carro ela ajeitou e deu os últimos retoques na maquiagem antes de acenar para Lavy, seu motorista, e sair do carro.

Os flashes foram instantâneos assim que ela pisou fora do carro, ela acenou timidamente para todos eles e pensou consigo mesma como aquilo tudo era cansativo. Mas ela estava acostumada a lidar com aquele exército que carregava celulares, câmeras fotográficas, e um olhar bisbilhoteiro, desde que se entendia por gente. Isso porque ela era filha de Eli Pope, um político reconhecido mundialmente, e adorado pelos cidadãos americanos.

Liv se tornou uma estrela com o passar do tempo, sempre acompanhando o pai no cenário político, e isso a fez se apaixonar por aquele mundo, era engajada em questões humanitárias e então tomou espaço na mídia, e era tratada quase como se fosse uma atriz ou cantora. Liv aparecia em revistas de grande porte e era convidada com certa frequência em programas Talk Show.

Mas apesar desse mundo cheio de fama, ela queria mesmo era se tornar uma política, seguir os passos do pai e de seu avô, já falecido. Mas Eli Pope não tinha o interesse naquela participação dela no mundo político, ele desejava que ela estivesse fora daquele núcleo, que ele considerava "sujo demais para uma mulher".

Desde pequena, Liv ouvia os conselhos de seu pai, "Estude se quiser ser alguém na vida", e ela estudava muito, muito mesmo. Mas a sua ideia de ser "alguém na vida" era totalmente diferente da dele.

E pelo fato de seu pai ser quem era, ele quis que a filha tivesse bons estudos. Liv, que sempre fora obediente, aprendeu tudo que foi possível no colégio interno apenas para filhas ou garotas com algum parentesco com políticos que ficava localizada no sul do país. Eli queria que Liv aprendesse a se comportar diante da sociedade, e que não fosse como a maioria das garotas, ignorantes e alienadas com o que acontecia no mundo, já sua filha queria se preparar para assumir um cargo importante na política, em um futuro que não considerava distante. Havia um certo conflito de interesses naquela busca pelo conhecimento.

Liv sofria, pois seu pai não aceitava que ela assumisse um cargo político, claro que ela com seus vinte e seis – quase vinte e sete – anos, podia fazer o que quisesse da própria vida, mas não era tão fácil quanto parecia quando se é filha do governador Pope.

Quando estava terminando a escola e se preparava pra universidade, o pai da garota decidiu que a mesma deveria ter um futuro bom, ao fazer um bom casamento com alguém importante. Na ocasião, Liv perguntou de maneira irônica se poderia ser um político e foi o seu maior erro, pois a partir desse dia, ele começou a marcar jantares em casa com homens influentes na política. Liv agradecia mentalmente o fato de que aquela fase tinha acabado há alguns anos.

Daqueles jantares restou apenas uma coisa pela qual a garota se sentia recompensada: Edison, ou simplesmente Ed. Seu melhor amigo, seu confidente e o cara pelo qual todas as garotas suspiravam. Seu defeito? Era um cafajeste incurável.

Aliás, Olivia quase desistiu de ir àquela festa na qual havia chegado, e só voltou atrás quando recebeu uma mensagem de seu amigo, pedindo que ela o acompanhasse, pois tinha terminado com a namorada da vez, uma modelo Russa que parecia ter 2 metros só de perna.

Ela havia combinado de encontra-lo na festa, já que ambos preferiam ir com os próprios carros, mas assim que Liv desceu do carro e olhou mais adiante, o avistou na porta da festa. Ele se aproximou dela sorridente e a abraçou cheio de cuidados para que não saíssem nos tabloides que eles estavam juntos, qualquer brilho já virava faísca aos olhos dos paparazzi presentes ali.

— Acabei de chegar e resolvi esperar por você. — Edison falou no ouvido da garota enquanto entrelaçava seu braço no dela, que sorria animada para ele.

— Ainda bem que esperou, se achassem que estou desacompanhada, seria mais uma festa na imprensa. — Liv falou entredentes e acenou para os repórteres antes de seguir e entrar na festa.

Um vez dentro do local, ela desarmou o sorriso quase forçado do rosto e então desenlaçou o braço de Ed, que não perdeu a oportunidade de pegar duas taças de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom que passava ali.

Liv pegou a taça e agradeceu Ed, antes de virar o conteúdo de uma vez só, sem nem pestanejar ou pensar duas vezes. Edison deu um riso baixo e a garota o olhou sem entender.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou olhando ao redor e agradecendo mentalmente por aquela festa não permitir a entrada de repórteres e ter um próprio fotógrafo.

— Me parece bem sedenta hoje, hein? — o rapaz lhe falou com o tom zombeteiro.

— Hoje meu dia foi insuportável. — ela disse revirando os olhos. — Só mesmo uma bebida para melhorar meu humor. Me sinto horrível.

— Eu devo dizer que eu e todos da festa acham o contrário. — ele comentou assim que começaram a caminhar pela festa e todos olharam para Liv com curiosidade.

Aquela festa era para Olivia, em sua homenagem por ter conseguido fundos para a abertura de um centro de convivência para filhos cujos pais que estavam na guerra. O local era super bem estruturado e tinha espaço para que as crianças estudassem, e se divertissem, e além disso também possuía uma ala para as esposas, noivas e namoradas que sofriam com a ausência do parceiro.

Alguns a criticaram, e acharam que aquela era uma causa boba pela qual lutar, mas Liv sabia muito bem o quanto sua avó sofrera diante da perda de seu avô Alfredo. A senhora de cabelos brancos, sempre fazia questão de lembrar dele, com lágrimas penduradas nos olhos e nos últimos meses de sua vida fizera um pedido para que a neta tentasse ajudar outras mulheres que sofriam tanto com a falta do companheiro em suas vidas.

— Aliás, não acredito que esse decote nas costas a deixe horrível. Muito pelo contrário. — ele piscou e arrancou uma risada da garota. Era típico receber elogios de Edison, apesar de serem amigos, ele sempre deixou bem claro que possuía um interesse na mesma.

— Pare de galanteios e venha comigo cumprimentar algumas pessoas. — ela ordenou e ele tombou a cabeça para o lado puxando um sorriso junto.

— Qualquer coisa que a futura presidente dos Estados Unidos mandar. — ele disse e ela sacudiu a cabeça, desistindo do garoto que sabia exatamente o que falar para fazê-la amolecer.

Ela e Edison apareceram por muitas vezes nas revistas de fofoca, o suposto relacionamento dos dois era o foco das manchetes que acompanhavam fotos deles almoçando, jantando, ou simplesmente caminhando juntos pela cidade em momentos de descontração. Até que a mídia se deu conta de que dali só sairia mesmo amizade, até porque o rapaz de 29 anos levava uma vida bem agitada, ao contrário da de sua amiga.

Liv adorava festas, mas sabia que tinha uma reputação a zelar, caso quisesse mesmo se tornar uma política influente em algum momento de sua vida, e ela sabia que queria isso ao contrário de seu amigo, que já tinha decidido o que fazer da vida e já estava encaminhado. Ele havia se tornado um dos sócios de um enorme escritório de advocacia que levava seu sobrenome e de seu sócio.

— Liv? — uma voz feminina chamou a atenção da garota que se virou.

— Katie? — ela abraçou a mulher ruiva que retribuiu o gesto com a mesma intensidade. — Há quanto tempo não te vejo? E caramba, você não mudou nada depois do bebê.

— Deve ter uns 8 meses, acho que te vi quando minha princesinha nasceu e depois sumimos uma da vida da outra e eu fiquei um bom tempo afastada do trabalho.

— Soube que voltou e que agora está com o cargo que sempre quis. — Liv comentou com a morena que possuía o cargo de porta-voz da Casa Branca.

— Não diria que era o que sempre quis, mas estou chegando lá.

— Ora se não é a ruiva mais sexy que já conheci. — Edison se aproximou e depositou um beijo no rosto da mulher que sorriu.

— Você não muda mesmo, não é, Ed? — Katie riu e voltou a olhar para Liv. — Preciso falar com você sobre um assunto meio urgente, Liv.

— Pelo que vejo, vou sobrar na conversa de vocês. — Ed disse e então piscou. — Vou cumprimentar um cliente que acabei de avistar. — disse e então se afastou das duas mulheres.

— Vai precisar de alguma ajuda? — Liv perguntou.

— Não sei se leu as últimas notícias sobre um certo affair do governador Graham com Alícia. — Katie comentou.

— Claro que li! Achei aquilo tudo uma loucura daquela maluca, mas pelo visto é sério. — Liv falou com certa surpresa das notícias serem verdadeiras.

A notícia era que o Governador Graham, estava de caso com uma garota que poderia ser não sua filha, mas sua neta. Mas o problema nem era esse, e sim que ela era simplesmente uma das garotas mais polêmicas que existiam, e que adorava estar em festas e escândalos da alta sociedade. Olivia a conhecia da época da universidade, e simplesmente não conseguia engolir a popularidade daquela garota, pois sabia que a única coisa que ela provavelmente sabia fazer era abrir as pernas para homens influentes em busca de fama, dinheiro e vingança contra seus pais que sempre foram negligentes com a mesma.

— Mas como eu poderia te ajudar? — Liv perguntou curiosa.

— Soube que a conhece, e imaginei que pudesse conversar com ela e pedir para que ela cale aquela maldita boca. — Liv riu das palavras de Katie. — E eu sei que qualquer missão que passo para você, é como se soubesse que será resolvida.

— Você sabe que eu adoro esse tipo de coisa. Mas não entendo, você não está mais lidando com os escândalos que envolvam políticos, Katie. O que te leva a querer resolver esse?

— Pedido direto do próprio governador. — ela respondeu com visível desgosto. — Sabe que eu gostava de resolver esses problemas, era meu trabalho e me acostumei a colocar panos quentes nas coisas ou varrer sujeira para debaixo do tapete, mas desde que me tornei porta-voz, minha vida se resume a passar mais tempo do que gostaria lá dentro da Casa Branca. — A ruiva tomou um gole da bebida em sua taça antes de prosseguir. — Eu quis dizer não para ele, mas você sabe que ele é um idiota quando quer e acabei entregando os pontos e aceitando o trabalho para me livrar de suas explicações, todas mentirosas, é claro.

— Entendo. Aposto que ele tentou usar a família dele para ter convencer. — Exatamente. Parece que ele agora, como que em um passe de mágica, se lembrou do casamento de 30 anos e das filhas pequenas, mas engraçado que ele esqueceu isso completamente na hora de trepar com a Alícia pela Europa. — Katie disso em um tom irônico e Liv riu. — Além de mim mesma, nunca vi ninguém lidar tão bem com esses tipos de situação como você, aliás, não sei como não pensei em te procurar antes.

— Fique tranquila e considere isso como algo resolvido. Alícia não será mais um problema para você. — Liv disse confiante de suas habilidades de resolver problemas daquele tipo, aliás, ela se achava uma ótima detetive e vivia se metendo em assuntos que não deveria, como por exemplo, quando descobriu uma grande fraude durante uma campanha de eleição e fez com que todos soubessem. Ela sabia que corria perigo ao se meter naquele tipo de assunto, e que quando políticos procuravam por vingança era um caminho único escolhido, a morte.

Mas ele não temia ameaças, Olivia parecia um anjo, mas quem a conhecia de verdade sabia muito bem que por trás daqueles olhos doces e inocentes se escondia uma predadora que esperava apenas o melhor momento para um ataque fatal.

— Me sinto bem ao ouvir isso. Queria que pudesse resolver todos os problemas que se acumulam, como por exemplo, o fato de ter que ouvir a mesma pergunta todos os dias nas conferências diárias com a imprensa na Casa Branca.

— Qual pergunta?

— Se o presidente tem alguma namorada, ou se ele pretende se casar novamente algum dia. — Katie disse revirando os olhos.

— Normal, estamos falando de Fitzgerald Grant, e desde que ele apareceu na mídia se tornou um queridinho entre todos.

— É, mas às vezes sinto que as pessoas esquecem que estamos falando de um presidente e não do ator de um filme campeão em bilheteria. — ela falou com desânimo.

— Eu vejo os jornais falando mais sobre o estado civil dele do que sobre as promessas feitas caso seja reeleito para o cargo.

— Isso se ele for realmente eleito, porque o que corre é que ele não conseguirá.

— Já sei, ele não tem sido muito educado nos últimos tempos, e as respostas dadas por ele em entrevistas tem causado grande alvoroço já que ele quase sempre dá uma má resposta.

— E eu tenho que ficar consertando os erros que ele tem feito, mesmo não tendo a obrigação para tal, pois as perguntas feitas nas conferências são somente sobre isso.

— Acho muito triste toda essa situação, Katie. — Liv comentou pesarosa. — Ele era um homem tão vivo, tão alegre e desde a morte da esposa se fechou em um mundo onde sorrisos parecem não fazer parte do seu dicionário mais.

— Ah, querida, ele sorri sim. Mas normalmente porque é obrigado pela Rubi, a contratada como relações públicas direta dele e da campanha. — Katie disse com uma expressão de desprezo.

— Pela sua feição, não parece gostar muito dessa Rubi. — Liv riu e Katie suavizou a expressão.

— Se você conhecesse a vadia, entenderia o motivo da minha expressão carregada. — Katie falou fazendo um gesto de desprezo. — É tão óbvio o que ela está tentando fazer e chega a ser ridículo o esforço dela para conseguir se transformar na próxima primeira dama. Coitadinha. — Katie falou com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

— Uau, ela está transando com o presidente e sonhando em se tornar a primeira dama? Como eu não estava sabendo disso ainda? — Liv perguntou em tom ameno. — Você sabe que sou chata com candidatos presidenciáveis e Fitzgerald foi o primeiro que realmente apoiei durante a campanha, não é?

— Claro, me lembro de você apoiando junto com seu pai. Aliás, Cyrus deve procurar por seu pai em breve para que ele possa apoiá-lo novamente.

Liv se lembrou da última campanha e das poucas vezes em que falou com o presidente, quase sempre acompanhado de sua esposa que ainda estava viva, todas as vezes em que teve a oportunidade de conversar com ele, foi tratada com muita cordialidade e simpatia.

Mas após a morte de Mellie, não teve a chance de vê-lo pessoalmente, o presidente sumira dos jantares que aconteciam com frequência entre políticos, e aparecia apenas em eventos oficiais da Casa Branca.

Liv sempre o admirara, acreditava nas coisas que ele falava, pois as promessas feitas por ele durante a primeira campanha foram cumpridas, uma por uma e isso aumentara ainda mais a estima da garota pelo homem, era por isso que Liv se sentia sinceramente triste pelas mudanças no presidente após o falecimento de sua esposa.

— Eu gosto bastante de Cyrus, você sabe que meu pai o conhece desde quando ambos eram jovens e por isso cresci vendo-o quase como um parente próximo. — Liv falara animada.

— Sei sim. Cyrus é de longe uma das poucas pessoas na qual confio naquele ninho de peçonhentas que é a Casa Branca. Ali dentro deve-se estar sempre atento, pois um descuido seu e ó... — Katie passou o dedo pelo pescoço como se fosse uma faca. — ...você é derrubado facilmente.

— Liv? — uma senhora se aproximou de Liv e Katie. — Me desculpe interrompê-las, mas é a hora do seu discurso.

— Claro. — Liv se dirigiu à senhora que aparentava uns 50 anos e depois se virou para Katie. — Precisamos marcar um reencontro, Katie. Meu número de celular é o mesmo, me ligue para que possamos tomar um café.

— Pode deixar. — Katie piscou e Liv assentiu.

— Nos falamos em breve.

Olivia se afastou e subiu ao palco sendo ovacionada e aplaudida pelos presentes antes que começasse seu discurso, mencionando sua avó e o sonho que levara a criar o centro de convivência. Para qualquer um naquele salão todo decorado em estilo clássico e luxuoso, aquele era apenas mais um momento de altruísmo, mas para Olivia era um pequeno passo em direção da carreira pela qual almejava alcançar no futuro


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteudo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capítulo 2**

Liv entrou sorridente em seu quarto e se jogou na sua cama, Abigail veio logo atrás dela. Abigail, ou Abby, era a pessoa em quem Liv mais confiava no mundo inteiro. A única para qual tinha total tranquilidade para contar tudo que acontecia em sua vida de bom ou ruim.

— Arrume as nossas malas, Abby. — Liv falou animada com sua melhor amiga e secretária.

— Posso saber a ocasião? — Abby perguntou ressabiada, e a Liv abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ela falasse resolveu interromper. — Quer saber? Melhor ficar sem descobrir. Tenho medo da resposta.

—Ai que exagerada! Parece que só me meto em furadas. — Liv falou revirando os olhos.

— Quase sempre. — Abby falou rindo e Liv mostrou a língua para a garota.

Quando chegou para trabalhar na mansão da família Pope, Abby era encarregada de arrumar os quartos, mas devido à sua fidelidade com Liv e também com as escapadas noturnas da garota, fez com que Liv insistisse muito até que o a colocasse pra trabalhar diretamente para a filha. E acredite, ) não conseguiria dar conta das mil coisas que fazia, se não fosse Abigail, um anjo da guarda e uma amiga fiel.

— Há alguns dias Katie me pediu um favor e eu falei que resolveria, por isso nós vamos para Malibu. — Liv disse simplesmente.

— Certo. Vou colocar biquínis também na mala. — Abigail abriu o closet da garota e pegou a mala lá dentro. — Já avisou seus pais?

— Se eu tivesse, não estaria nem mesmo planejando. Sabe que eles me impediriam de ir à todo custo, e eu preciso realmente resolver algumas coisas sérias.

— Você sempre fala isso. — Abby falou e um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto de Liv. — Olha quem está na televisão, o gostoso do presidente.

— Caramba! Você é muito safada mesmo, não perdoa nem o Fitzgerald.

— Mas é sério, olha a cara sensual desse homem! — Abby disse aumentando o volume da televisão. — Imagina as coisas que ele deve fazer com uma mulher na cama, minha amiga!

— Não acredito que realmente convivo com você! Consegue ser mais safada do que eu.

— Muito raro isso acontecer! Aliás, não era eu quem ficava falando do quanto a bundinha dele fica apertada nas calças sociais que ele usa.

— Eu o adorava, mas ultimamente ele parece ser outra pessoa.

— O físico dele continua invejável. — Abby falou e ambas prestaram atenção ao que a mulher falava na televisão.

— O atual presidente dos Estados Unidos, Fitzgerald Grant comemora nesta semana seus 38 anos, após um longo período de luto parece que seu coração está aberto... — a repórter falava animada sobre o presidente ter sido visto pela primeira vez conversando animado com uma mulher misteriosa em uma festa beneficente dois dias antes.

— Cara, tem tanta coisa acontecendo no planeta e esse jornalzinho fica falando sobre a vida pessoal do presidente. A esposa dele morreu tem 2 anos e ele até onde se tem notícia,, não quer saber de relacionamentos, então pra quê insistem no assunto? — Liv falou até meio alto, ela sempre ficava revoltada quando falavam sobre a vida pessoal do presidente e não das coisas que ele fazia.

— Esse jornal é na verdade um programa de fofoca dos famosos, só pra deixar claro. – Abby disse. – E além do mais, estamos falando do presidente mais gato que já se teve na história desse país. A gente precisa discutir a vida amorosa e sexual desse cara, por favor. — Liv riu da amiga que começou a colocar algumas roupas na mala da garota. — Quando você pega o voo?

— Vou no jatinho privado do Edison.

— Ele também entrou na furada? Coitado.

— Você com pena do Edison Davis? Em que mundo estamos vivendo? — Liv fez uma expressão chocada, pois Abby não era muito fã de Ed. Na verdade, o problema era David, o primo de Edison com o qual ela já teve um relacionamento e viviam brigando.

— O coitado não tem culpa do primo que tem.

— E David? Alguma novidade?

— Desde a última vez que ele me levou para sair e me apresentou como secretária dele ao invés de namorada? — Abby revirou os olhos e jogou uma pilha de roupas na mala. — Não tenho novidades e sinceramente, não sei se quero saber dele.

— Vocês deviam parar com essa cachorrada e ficarem juntos. Já faz uns dois anos que ficam nessa briga sem fim.

— Não me culpe, Liv. — A voz de Abby ficou fraca e seu semblante mudou-se para triste. — Sabe o que quanto gosto dele, mas não posso aceitá-lo se ele também não puder me aceitar como sou e respeitar nossas diferenças sociais.

— Você fala como se fosse muito pobre e ele milionário.

— Mas ele é milionário. — Abby levantou uma sobrancelha e colocou a mão na cintura.

— Isso é só um detalhe pequeno. — Liv deu de ombros fazendo com que ambas rissem.

— Posso saber a piada que motivou essas risadas deliciosas? — Maya Pope, mãe de Liv apareceu na porta do quarto com seu sorriso habitual no rosto.

— Melhor você nem saber, mãezinha. — Liv estendeu os braços para sua mãe que se aproximou e depositou um beijo na cabeça da filha.

— E essa mala? Vai viajar?

— Sim.

— Posso saber para qual lugar?

— Não?

— Acho melhor nem insistir, sinto que irei me arrepender e que deve ser mais uma das encrencas que se mete. Melhor fingir que nem reparei na existência dessa mala. — Maya disse e Liv deixou seu queixo cair.

— Vocês duas estão de complô contra mim. Parece que sou uma encrenqueira de mão cheia.

— Mas você é! — Maya e Abby falaram juntas.

— Não vou discutir sobre isso com vocês! — Liv disse e ignorou o fato de que no fundo elas tinham razão. — O que você queria, mãe? Entrou aqui no meu quarto só para jogar na minha cara que sou uma encrenqueira? — Liv disse sorrindo.

— Fomos convidados para um baile da Casa Branca.

— Como assim? Fitzgerald Grant resolveu voltar a promover bailes? — Liv perguntou espantada.

— Pois é, também fiquei espantada com a novidade, mas parece verídico. Ele quer voltar a comemorar o aniversário.

— Eu estou mais do que dentro! Quando será? — Liv perguntou.

— Próximo final de semana. Acha que já vai ter voltado da sua viagem?

— Sim, acho que depois de amanhã estarei em casa.

— Ótimo! Preparem-se pois esse baile deve dar o que falar.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Não sei, mas sinto cheiro de manobra política. Seu pai disse que foi convidado pessoalmente pelo próprio presidente em seu gabinete para que o apoiasse durante a campanha. — Maya disse pensativa e suspirou. — Ele deve anunciar alguma coisa, ou no mínimo será grosso com alguém, seu temperamento nunca esteve tão terrível.

— Espero que ele consiga sair desse fundo do poço que ele se jogou. — Abby falou fechando a mala de Liv.

— Eu também. Ele precisa mudar, ou dificilmente conseguirá se reeleger e seria uma pena, ele é um ótimo presidente, apesar de seu comportamento ultimamente.

Liv mordeu o lábio pensativa, se perguntava se havia alguma maneira de ajudá-lo, mas sabia que isso era querer demais. Se pudesse ajudar alguém a ser eleito, arrumaria uma maneira de eleger a si mesmo.

— Seu celular parece estar chamando. — Abby comentou com Liv que correu até a mesinha de estudos.

O nome de Jake piscava na tela e ela suspirou pesadamente. Jake era o ex-namorado de Liv, um possessivo de mão cheia que gostava de controlar até as idas da garota ao banheiro.

Muitos chamariam de insegurança, mas como um homem loiro dos olhos azuis, com um porte atlético invejável, de deixar qualquer um desses atores por aí babando de inveja, poderia ser inseguro?

Liv saiu de fininho do quarto enquanto sua mãe e Abby conversavam entretidas sobre o baile, apertou para atender e levou o celular até a orelha que já se preparava para ouvir merdas. Desde que havia terminado com ele, dois meses antes, ele não parava de ligar para Liv que começava achar que aquilo era um exagero. Jake estava passando dos limites.

— Jake.

— Olivia Pope. Se eu não ligo para você, não tenho mais notícias suas.

— Eu te pedi para não me ligar mais. Fui clara sobre isso. — a garota comprimiu os lábios irritando-se. — Aliás, eu terminei com você e te pedi para que sumisse da minha vida, mas você parece gostar de sofrer.

— Eu gosto de você, Liv. Esse é o meu problema.

— Eu só lamento por você, Jake. Agora, quanto a continuar me ligando, eu irei bloquear seu número para não receber mais nada vindo de você.

— Você sabe que isso não me para, docinho. Arrumo um jeito de falar com você, nem que para isso eu tenha que revirar o mundo inteiro.

— Você está começando a soar como um doente, sabia? — Liv sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Uma sensação estranha de que aquele comportamento de Jake já havia passado dos limites há algum tempo.

— Talvez esteja e a culpa seja sua. — A risada de Jake era quase maléfica, e bem assustadora, complementou Liv mentalmente. — Eu fico revivendo nossas viagens pela Europa, e fico pensando naquelas coisas que fizemos juntos. Como eu daria tudo para...

Liv não aguentou nem mesmo terminar de ouvir as palavras do rapaz e desligou a ligação na cara dele. Ela colocou o celular contra o peito apreensiva, e passou uma mão pelos cabelos emaranhados sobre sua cabeça. Uma preocupação esmagadora crescia dentro dela, pois Liv acreditava que Jake estava ultrapassando realmente os limites.

Isso porque várias vezes sentia estar sendo seguida, e mesmo com seu segurança particular Zedd por perto, conseguia se sentir desprotegida. Era como se o perigo estivesse batendo à porta e ela não tivesse como impedi-lo de tomá-la para si.

— Liv? — A voz de Abby fez com que ela desse um pulo assustado.

— O-oi?! — Liv voltou para o quarto.

— Você está bem? Parece assustada. — Maya perguntou, preocupada com a expressão lívida da filha.

— Sim, estou bem. O que houve? — Liv mentiu, se perguntando se deveria contar para sua mãe e sua melhor amiga sobre seus medos acerca de Jared.

— Sua mala está pronta. Você precisa vir olhar para ter certeza de que não quer mais alguma roupa que não coloquei aí. Sabe que quase sempre esqueço alguma coisa.

— Claro. Vou olhar agora mesmo.

Liv sentiu celular vibrando em sua mão, e a notificação de que uma nova mensagem de Jake brilhou na tela. Ela deslizou o dedo trêmulo sobre a tela, e a mensagem que apareceu na tela, fez com que ela se sentisse mortificada.

"Lembranças de Saint-Tropez. Sua família adoraria ver isso, não acha? Imagine então as revistas do país que adoram te intitular como a mais queridinha? Voltarei a te procurar."

Anexada estava um foto que ela gostaria que estivesse apagada, aliás, Jake jurou tê-la apagado, mas pelo visto havia mentido sobre isso quando julgou ter resolvido os problemas causados por ela há quase 4 anos.

Liv estava ferrada, ela sabia disso e não tinha a menor ideia de como se livrar daquela enrascada que pensava estar livre. Consertar erros dos outros, parecia mais fácil do que lidar com o seus próprios fantasmas e erros do passado.

— Jade Simpson, 26 anos, filha de um banqueiro respeitável, e tem o comportamento impecável. — Cyrus mostrou a ficha para Fitz. Ambos estavam no Salão Oval, o escritório oficial do presidente na casa branca.

Os sapatos de couro lustrados de Fitzgerald, deslizavam sobre o tapete azul marinho com o brasão presidencial moldurado no mesmo. Ele analisava a ficha da quinta garota em apenas três dias, havia conhecido duas delas, as outras duas não valiam nem mesmo o esforço em sua opinião.

— Pare! Essa tem cara de virgem, de freira e ninguém vai comprar um relacionamento meu com essa aprendiz de santa. — Fitzgerald jogou a ficha em cima da mesinha de centro. — Você só pode estar querendo foder com minha reeleição desse jeito, Cyrus.

Fitz estava exausto das especulações, e também bastante apreensivo com as notícias que chegavam ali em seu gabinete. As pesquisas indicavam que ele perderia de lavada de sua concorrente, e aquilo o assustava severamente, pois nunca em sua vida se preocupou com esse tipo de situação.

Antes havia sido um excelente governador por dois mandatos seguidos na Califórnia, e sempre foi muito querido pelas pessoas, mas ele sabia que não era mais aquele jovem alegre e descontraído. A amargura de seu coração havia tomado sua alma por completo e agora ele estava naquela enrascada.

Cyrus estava sentado em um dos sofás de couro creme, que ficavam no meio do escritório, ajustados de frente para a mesa do presidente, a famosa "Mesa do Resolute", uma mesa modelada em madeira maciça e com fragmentos da fragata britânica "HMS Resolute" , feita muitos anos antes de Fitzgerald pensar em pisar ali dentro, um presente da Rainha Vitória para Rutherford B. Hayes.

— Me desculpe, senhor. — Cyrus falou e então pigarreou ante de prosseguir. — Ainda tenho essa ficha aqui e estou em busca de outras.

— Você me trouxe duas garotas que nem mereceram minha atenção, uma que parecia modelo da Victoria's Secrets e outra que mais parecia atriz de filme pornô, e isso porque na ficha dela alegava que sempre foi muito discreta. — Fitz riu como se só de contar aquilo fosse uma piada. — Discreta com aquele vestido vermelho justo e decotado até o umbigo.

— Você se aproveitou disso.

— Lógico! Quando menos esperava, sua mão já estava por cima do meu pau. Não sou mais um adolescente, mas ainda tenho hormônios aqui dentro, meu caro.

— Já usou desculpas melhores. — Cyrus disse erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Você pelo menos não transou com ela.

— Não foi por falta de vontade. — Um sorriso safado brincou nos lábios de Fitz e ele coçou o queixo. — Se não tivesse chegado a tempo, nem sei...

— Então, tome aqui essa ficha. — Cyrus o interrompeu e ergueu a mão, estendendo a ficha, Fitzgerald se aproximou do assessor e pegou a ficha da mão dele, voltando para perto de sua mesa novamente.

— Às vezes não acredito que cheguei a esse limite. — Fitz se recostou na grande mesa, suas mãos firmes na borda da mesma.

— Acredite que isso é só o começo, caso queira se reerguer a tempo da eleição.

— Como assim? — Fitz perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que franzia um pouco a testa.

— Lembra-se dos bailes que preparava?

— Não era bem eu que os preparava. — Lembrou-se com amargura de Mellie e de como ela tinha o cuidado de organizar aqueles bailes nos mínimos detalhes, e de como ele conseguia a ajuda financeira de grandes potências apenas com o sorriso de sua falecida esposa.

— Certo. Mas precisamos voltar a fazer aquele tipo de eventos, me lembro que ganhamos muitos aliados por conta deles.

— Não quero me envolver nessas coisas. São patéticas.

— Com todo perdão, senhor presidente. Mas patético é o que o senhor vai se tornar, se não tomar medidas desesperadas agora.

— E o que sugere?

— Acontecerá um evento amanhã à noite. Confirmei sua presença.

— Ótimo. Agora confirma minha presença em eventos sem nem mesmo me consultar? Quem você acha que é? Só porque é meu amigo, não pode decidir por mim.

— Eu sou a porra do seu assessor! Se você não quer ser reeleito, tudo bem. Mas me avise com antecedência, porque não quero fazer parte do seu fracasso. — Cyrus disse e se levantou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. Ele era o único que levantava a voz para Fitz sem ser demitido na mesma hora. — Eu só quero te ajudar a acordar enquanto há tempo. Aliás, já confirmei o baile na Casa Branca em comemoração do seu aniversário e os convites já começaram a ser enviados.

— Cyrus.— Fitz disse com a voz severa. — O que combinamos? Quem manda sou eu, você é meu empregado. Eu aceito as ideias que me ofereceu, mas espero não tomar decisões por mim daqui em diante. Sabe que se não fosse meu amigo, estaria demitido, certo?

— Sorte a minha que sou. Ou melhor seria dizer que a sorte é sua? Se eu tivesse desistido de você, já estaria conhecido como o maior fracasso de todas as eleições já realizadas nos Estados Unidos.

— Não irei discutir sobre isso. Não fracassei ainda, então deixemos as suposições de lado. — Fitz foi até o sofá e sentou, abriu a pasta e leu o nome da garota: Jasmine Johnson. — De qualquer forma, onde será o evento que confirmou minha presença?

— A esposa do Governador Graham está preparando, será na Califórnia, Senhor. Mais especificamente em Malibu.

— Está certo. — Fitz analisou bem a ficha da garota antes de fechá-la e se virar para Cyrus. — Faça um favor? Localize aquela garota que parecia uma atriz pornô?

— Não acredito que...

— Não discuta comigo. Vai querer regrar minha vida sexual também? — Fitz despejou whisky no copo, levou o mesmo até a boca e bebeu um gole do líquido âmbar. — Leve-a até aquela sala secreta, a que uso para essas finalidades, por volta das 9 da noite e não me incomode. Vou continuar o que estávamos fazendo na sala de reuniões antes que nos interrompesse.

— Sim, senhor. — Cyrus respondeu visivelmente desgostoso daquele comportamento do amigo e chefe. Ele sabia que Fitzgerald estava mal, mas temia que aquilo pudesse corroer sua alma até o fim, e Cyrus sabia bem como era perder alguém que se amava.

Ele havia perdido seu esposo para o câncer e desde então fechou seu coração para qualquer relacionamento. Costumava dizer que casou-se com o trabalho, o que de fato não era mentira.

Mas ele continuou, seguiu em frente após a perda, já Fitz parecia ter tomado gosto pela dor que a perda lhe causou. Acreditava que Deus cuidasse de Fitzgerald apesar do mesmo nem acreditar em mais nada e ter perdido completamente a fé após o falecimento de Mellie, pois qualquer um teria jogado a toalha e caído em profunda depressão.

Cyrus sempre soube que aquele jeito amargo que Fitz apresentava era apenas uma forma dele se proteger de qualquer dor que pudesse ser infringida sobre seu coração no futuro.

A única coisa que ele queria era que Fitzgerald pudesse perceber que a vida não tinha acabado e que ele poderia sim ser feliz, mas temia que o amigo se desse conta disso tarde demais.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta do Salão Oval se abriu um pouco, Fitzgerald estava sentado no sofá creme e lia atentamente um documento com possíveis medidas sobre o transporte público, ele levantou a cabeça ao sinal de duas batidas na porta.

— Com licença, Senhor. — Era Rubi. Fitzgerald fez um sinal e a loira adentrou no local.

— Sim. O que deseja, Rubi? — Vim para nossa reunião sobre o evento confirmado para amanhã.

— Certo. Espere apenas um minuto, preciso terminar de ler esse documento.

A loira se sentou no sofá instalado à frente do que o presidente estava, cruzou as pernas e a saia verde esmeralda que usava deslizou pelas pernas torneadas. A atenção do presidente foi capturada e um sorriso brincou nos lábios vermelhos da mulher.

— Fale logo o que quer. — Fitz disse com seu tom autoritário.

— Você sabe bem o que quero.

— Aqui e agora? — Um sorriso cheio de interesse surgiu nos lábios dele, enviesando-se mais à direita.

— Onde o senhor preferir. — ela passou a língua sobre os lábios modelados.

— Você não tem modos, Senhorita Johnson?

— Não quando estou perto de você. — ela respondeu com as palavras derramando-se em ardente interesse, seus olhos estavam sobre o corpo de Fitz como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne exposto aos olhos de uma leoa faminta.

— Eu não estou afim de te foder hoje. Arrumei outra para que satisfaça meus desejos. — ele respondeu unindo os lábios em uma linha fina. Ele pensava em como estava enjoando da loira que tentava a todo custo fisgá-lo, pois sim, Fitzgerald sabia que Rubi não queria apenas sexo.

Seu sonho era se tornar a primeira dama. Como várias outras mulheres no mundo queriam, mas ele não queria nenhuma. A única coisa que ele queria de Rubi Johnson era o que ela possuía entre as pernas, nada mais.

— Mais uma candidata? Sabe que discordei desse plano absurdo de Cyrus quando ele veio até a mim pedindo por ajuda. — Rubi estalou a língua em desgosto. — Elas não vão dar conta da pressão que é esse mundo político, Fitz. É preciso estar por dentro disso aqui para suportar.

— E o que você me sugere? Alguém do meio político? — Fitz sorriu, ele estava jogando, pois sabia que ela acabaria se entregando e falando sua vontade de ser a primeira dama.

— Exato.

— Como quem, por exemplo? Você? — Fitzgerald levantou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso divertido nos lábios ao perceber a euforia contida nos olhos da mulher à sua frente.

— Não sou eu quem está dizendo. Mas talvez seja uma ótima ideia. — ela se levantou e rodeou a mesinha que separava um sofá do outro. — Nós temos química, nos damos bem e poderíamos contar que acabamos nos apaixonando.

— E seria uma puta de uma mentira deslavada. Não vou me apaixonar novamente, Rubi.

— Ai, bobinho. Nós venderíamos essa ideia, eu também não estou apaixonada por você. — Rubi sentou-se em uma das pernas de Fitz que olhou automaticamente para cima, onde havia várias câmeras instaladas.

— Deve me achar um otário, não é? Mas acredite, eu não sou. — Fitz disse e a empurrou do seu colo, deixando-a desabar no sofá. Se levantou e caminhou até a sua mesa, colocou os documentos que lia sobre ela e virou-se para Rubi que já havia se levantando, um rastro de fúria brilhava nos olhos esverdeados dela. — Se quiser ser fodida por mim, me procure e de preferência em outro local. Caso contrário, guarde suas opiniões para você, a não ser que eu as peça em função do seu trabalho, Senhorita Johnson. Estamos entendidos?

— Sim, senhor. Aliás, sobre o trabalho, acabei de lhe enviar a agenda da semana que vem por e-mail. — ela respondeu antes de se virar e sair do salão oval batendo seus saltos altíssimos sobre o carpete. A raiva de Rubi era crescente, mas ela sabia ser paciente e acreditava que em breve seus planos dariam certo, mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que derrubar todas as pessoas que entrassem em seu caminho.

Incluindo a candidata que fosse escolhida por Fitzgerald.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capítulo 3**

A viagem foi rápida, considerando que ela dormira quase que o tempo todo, acordou apenas no final da viagem, seu amigo lia várias papeladas. "Provavelmente algo do trabalho", ela pensou.

— Você conhece alguma Alícia Hayes? – Ela perguntou após beber um gole de água, se ajeitando na poltrona que ficava de frente para a de Ed, esse aliás, engasgou, mas não foi um engasgo simples, foi um daqueles que faz a pessoa ficar sem ar ou talvez, sem palavras.

— Conheço. – Ele disse depois do engasgo ter sido controlado.

— E qual o motivo dessa reação? Chegou a engasgar de susto.

— Ela era minha namorada. – Aquilo era bem comum para Liv, Edison tinha fama de cafajeste, pegador inveterado até os ossos.

— Como não pensei nisso antes – ela respondeu revirando os olhos em desaprovação. — Precisa melhorar o nível das suas namoradas, sério.

— Mas não temos mais nenhum contato – ele correu pra se explicar após a resposta. – Eu engasguei porque me meti nas piores encrencas por causa dela. Ela é louca, Liv.

— Sério? – Liv debruçou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, interessando-se pelo assunto. –—Como assim?

— Ela gostava dos holofotes, de estar nas revistas, e me usava para isso. Ela era um "Edison" só que em vez de ter uma queda pelas mulheres, tinha uma queda pela fama, uma combinação nada interessante, já que a maioria das coisas que fazia na época em que namorávamos eram quase sempre ilícitas.

— Então ela nunca gostou de você, só te usou.

— Exatamente. É isso que ela faz, até que se cansa da pessoa. No meu caso, eu me cansei e dei um pé na bunda dela, o que a fez se revoltar contra mim e preparar armadilhas pra que eu me ferrasse.

— Humm, ela é chegada em uma vingança, então. – Liv disse e bebeu o resto de água em seu copo, aquela garota parecia um problema dos grandes na sua mente.

— Digamos que Alícia é a última pessoa que você gostaria de ter como inimiga. – Ed disse, deixando Liv pensativa enquanto a comissária de bordo se aproximava.

— Senhores, o avião pousará em alguns minutos. – A comissária de bordo sorriu e Edison sorriu de volta, ele era um cafajeste e Liv riu, isso o deixava mais sexy ainda aos olhos das mulheres. Ele nunca tomaria jeito.

— É Alícia quem tem difamado o Governador Graham, eu queria tentar conversar com ela e ver se conseguia resolver a situação.

— Acho meio difícil — ele disse se virando para a amiga. — Se tivesse me dito isso tudo desde o começo, teria poupado seus esforços.

O avião pousou alguns minutos depois, assim como a comissária havia avisado. Liv já estava começando a duvidar que tinha feito a coisa certa ao ir ali tentar conversar com aquela garota. O sol estava forte, causando até mesmo um certo desconforto na pele dela quando desceu do jatinho privado em Malibu, Edison logo estava ao seu lado, com os óculos escuros enfeitando seu belo rosto.

— Ei, me desculpa se te desanimei – Edison entrelaçou seu braço no dela enquanto desciam a escada do jatinho. – Ainda podemos ir na casa dela e ver se conseguimos algum acordo. Eu só falei pelo que conheço dela, mas talvez você consiga resolver.

— Eu sei...mas não sei se já é tão certo – Liv suspirou enquanto entravam no aeroporto, as portas automáticas se abriram para eles assim que se aproximaram.

— É certo sim, minha querida – ele segurou a mão de Liv e com a outra pegou um boné que um segurança entregou pra ele – Usa isso, assim ninguém vai reconhecer a filha de Eli Pope, o ex-governador de Washington – ela agradeceu e colocou o boné sobre seus cabelos. O celular começou a vibrar em sua mão e quando olhou no viso viu que era Abigail. Ela resolveu deixar a amiga em casa, vigiando caso o pai dela resolvesse viajar para o mesmo destino, ou caso perguntassem demais sobre a viagem dela.

— Você atende enquanto eu resolvo algumas burocracias sobre o jatinho do meu pai, ele é meio chato com esse daí porque usa pra trabalhar. – Ed sorriu e ela assentiu antes que ele se virasse e fosse até o balcão de atendimento.

— Abby! — Liv atendeu animada, tentando não transparecer seu desespero em ver todo seu plano dar errado.

— E aí, está tudo bem?

— Você parece vidente! Acabei de chegar em Malibu.

— E já vai para a casa da tal garota? — Liv não resistira e contara em detalhes todo seu plano para Abby.

— Estou é me arrependendo de ter vindo, porque pelo que vejo não vou conseguir resolver o que quero.

— Ei, que desânimo é esse? Não existe problema grande que te desanime, então pode ir parando com esse pessimismo. Mexa essa bunda sua e vai logo na casa da Alícia mostrar quem é que manda.

— Nossa, que animação toda, é essa?

— Quando chegar te conto, mas é sério, resolva isso. E claro, se cuide. Nesse meio tudo é muito perigoso.

— Sempre me cuido, Abby. Fica tranquila. Até mais.— Liv disse antes de desligar.

Edison se aproximou da garota que guardou o celular em sua bolsa.

— Vamos pegar um táxi até a casa de Alícia.

— Não será necessário. Já aluguei um carro, ele está nos esperando — Ed disse passando a mão sobre os cabelos, tentando domá-los. — Só precisamos orientá-lo pra ir até a casa da Alícia, eu sei bem o caminho.

— Sobre isso – Liv olhou para o amigo de forma sincera. — Acho melhor se eu tentar conversar com ela sozinha.

— Eu também acho. Ela não vai gostar de me ver. – Ed disse de mandeira sarcástica, então levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

— Então, você vai lá e qualquer coisa me faz uma ligação de emergência e eu dou um jeito de te ajudar. – Edison disse enquanto o carro parava em frente uma mansão. Aliás, Liv havia reparado em como as casas dali eram enormes, ela achava que sua casa era uma mansão, mas aquelas dali faziam a sua casa parecer um casebre.

— Eu vou conseguir resolver. – Liv sorriu tentando passar confiança.

Logo em seguida, saiu do carro e foi até a entrada da grande mansão, o segurança perguntou seu nome e se alguém esperava por ela.

— Não, não estão me esperando. Mas poderia avisar para Alícia que a Olivia Pope está querendo conversar com ela? Ela saberá quem eu sou.

— Claro, espere um minuto – O homem que tinha um porte de armário, conversou ao telefone e logo desligou. – Ela disse que não tem certeza de quem é. Mas ela está dando uma festa e permitiu a entrada de qualquer forma. — Liv respirou aliviada, por um instante havia achado que sua missão tinha acabado em definitivo.

O portão foi aberto e ela foi andando pelo caminho de pedras, e quando se aproximou ficou espantada por uma garota tão jovem ter uma casa tão grandiosa. Uma música alta vinha por trás de um portão branco grande, e assim que o abriu descobriu o motivo.

A festa que estava rolando parecia estar no auge e parecia também não ter hora pra acabar, Liv caminhou por entre as pessoas que se aglomeravam em volta da piscina, tentando encontrar no meio delas o rosto de Alícia.

— Oi. – Ela se aproximou de uma ruiva que dançava com um cara forte e alto, a ruiva a olhou simpática. – Você sabe onde posso encontrar Alícia?

— Claro. – ela falou alguma coisa no ouvido do fortão e depois se virou para mim. – Vem comigo. — ela começou a andar rapidamente. — Me chamo Berth. E você?

— Olivia. — Liv respondeu tentando entender de onde aquela garota tirava tanta energia.

Ela a seguiu, não que estivesse confiando em Berth ou algo assim, apenas porque aquela garota fora a única pessoa que a olhou de forma simpática. Berth entrou pela casa e Liv apenas a seguiu.

O que Liv não esperava era que assim que chegassem à sala requintada, tivesse uma visão que não esperava ter.

— Alícia, você tem visita. – A simpática e enérgica Berth olhou para Liv e falou baixinho. – Boa sorte. – E dito isso, ela saiu.

— Liv! – sentado no sofá branco estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Governador Graham, quem a mesma tinha ido defender. – O que faz aqui?

"Poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa.", Liv pensou.

— Eu vim tentar limpar seu nome, mas me parece que não está muito afim disso, né? – ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura, carregava um olhar acusador.

— Eu estou aqui exatamente pra isso. – ele disse se explicando.

— Ei, ei! – Alícia que estava o tempo todo calada e com uma expressão de extrema confusão, se levantou do sofá em que estava sentada e cruzou os braços – Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

— Eu vim aqui pra tentar entrar em um acordo com você sobre os rumores com o Sr. Graham. — Liv falou sem muitos rodeios para a loira platinada de cabelos curtos. Ela era tão bonita que por um instante, Liv entendeu o motivo dos homens caírem aos pés de Alícia.

— O senhor Patrick Graham e eu estávamos justamente falando sobre isso. – Alícia se virou para ele.

— Eu já resolvi a situação – ele se sentou novamente e respirou fundo, parecia querer explodir de tanto nervosismo.

— Então, acho que não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui. Aliás, perdi meu tempo. – Liv riu de si mesma e Alícia sorria triunfante diante de algo ainda não explicado.

— Liv, está tudo bem por aqui? – Edison entrou na sala e o sorriso triunfante de Alícia se desfez.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – Alícia perguntou entre os dentes com visível irritação.

— Eu...estou acompanhando a Liv.

— Ela é a sua nova vítima? – Alícia apontou para Olivia, o que fez Anthony rir.

— E ele, é a sua vítima? – Edison disse revidando, ele se aproximou de Liv e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Liv é uma amiga, muito querida por mim. Estou apenas fazendo um favor para ela.

— Mas acho que já resolvemos, não é? – Alícia se virou para Patrick, que assentiu, seus olhos dançavam de um lado para o outro. Liv sabia que ele estava mentindo, não estava nada resolvido.

— Precisa apenas assinar aqui. – o Governador ergueu o papel que, com certeza, era um termo de confidencialidade. Alícia se aproximou dele e pegou o papel, leu rapidamente antes de assinar.

— Espero meu dinheiro até o fim do dia de hoje, ou as pessoas verão aquele vídeo. – Ela piscou para ele e sorriu para Liv, acenando um "tchau" com a mão, antes de sair andando para o lado de onde a festa acontecia.

— Senhor Patrick, não acho que fez a coisa certa. — Liv disse se virando para o Governador.

— Você não entenderia, Liv. Ela sabe de coisas demais, não salvei apenas a mim neste momento. – ele respondeu, pegou um lenço no bolso e enxugou gotículas de suor que brotaram em sua testa provindo de seu nervosismo. Logo depois, ele guardou os papéis em uma pasta preta. – Alícia, sabe de coisas que fariam o mundo entrar em guerra, e nenhum de nós aqui deseja isso, certo?

Ele não esperou pela resposta, fechou um botão do terno e saiu da sala, deixando Liv e Edison sozinhos. O coração da garota estava disparado, porque de alguma maneira ela soube que aqueles rumores todos que Alícia estava espalhando era uma forma de chamar a atenção do Governador, era uma ameaça muito maior do que parecia ser.

Então ela entendeu que Alícia era mais esperta e perigosa do que julgava, e Edison só tinha tido uma pequena prova do veneno daquela garota.

— Foi só eu que fiquei completamente confuso? Que porra foi essa que aconteceu aqui? — Edison perguntou com uma expressão explícita de confusão.

— Eu só sei que o Alícia sabe alguma coisa grande, e que ela vai voltar por mais dinheiro. Conheço esse tipo de chantagem.

— Conhecendo Alícia, ela não vai desistir enquanto não arrancar todo o dinheiro do Governador Graham.

— Ou até que calem a boca dela. — Liv disse com certo receio, pois "calar a boca" seria no sentido literal.

— Eu preciso de um café forte, sem açúcar ou meu cérebro vai entrar em curto-circuito. Vamos? — Edison disse e a garota assentiu.

Liv fez todo o trajeto até uma cafeteria em silêncio, Edison conversava ao celular com um de seus empregados com certa impaciência e Liv arriscou sorrir por um instante ao ver a expressão do amigo, mas logo esse sorriso desapareceu quando começou a relembrar o que tinha acontecido na mansão de Alícia.

— Não fique impressionada com o que viu, Liv. Até parece que não está acostumada com esses acordos políticos.

— O que me preocupa é que o medo presente nos olhos do governador era verdadeiro. O segredo que Alícia esconde é algo que o faria borrar as calças.

— Escute, tenho uma proposta para você.

— O que?

— Acontecerá um evento de caridade, a esposa do governador é quem está organizando e seria muito bom para meus investimentos e contatos com os clientes, e você poderia tentar arrancar alguma coisa do governador.

— Sério? Um evento? Logo depois desse escândalo?

— Me parece que a personalidade dela é bem forte, parecida com a sua.

— Não sei se quero isso, acho que prefiro minha casa e minha cama.

— Ah, por favor. Vai ser ótimo para ambos.

— Aposto que tem alguma mulher na parada.

— Não. — Edison disse e depois suspirou. — Você e essa mania de descobrir o que se passa na minha cabeça, em ambas, aliás.

— Que nojento! Não sou obrigada a pensar nessas coisas. — Liv disse e sorriu.

— Consegui pelo menos te fazer sorrir. Mas e aí? Vamos?

— Não trouxe roupa alguma, você sabe que minha ideia era ir embora logo depois de conversar com Alícia.

— Já providenciei isso, e se aceitar estará no hotel em que fiz uma reserva.

— Você já tomou conta de tudo, se bobear essa ideia já estava em sua cabeça antes mesmo de chegar aqui.

— Talvez.

— Certo. Eu vou, até porque depois de hoje, estou te devendo uma e ir com você nesse baile vai pagar minha dívida com você.

— Não tinha dívida nenhuma comigo. Sabe que faço o que for possível pela nossa amizade. — Ele piscou e abraçou a garota.

Assim que Liv e Edison pisaram na casa de praia da família Graham, os flashes pipocaram no rosto de ambos. Liv sorria de forma forçada, ao contrário de seu amigo que sorria tranquilo diante daquele assédio.

— Não sei como você consegue se manter tranquilo com essas pessoas nos desnudando com os olhos ou com as lentes de suas câmeras.

— Você deveria ter se acostumado, cresceu nesse meio.

— Se tem uma coisa que me irrita profundamente é esse assédio, algo que nunca me acostumarei, essa é a verdade.

— Quer algo para beber?

— Por favor!

— Espere um minuto. — Edison disse e ela assentiu, caminhando até uma mesa vazia. Assim que se sentou houve uma pequena confusão na entrada, as pessoas pareciam quase aglomerando-se ali.

Liv então entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando viu o presidente Fitzgerald ao longe, sua entrada causando o impacto de sempre, Liv sentira um tremor estranho, talvez fosse pela imponência dele ou simplesmente porque depois que os olhos dele pousaram sobre os dela, se fixaram nos mesmos.

— Impressão minha ou o presidente está te encarando? — Edison perguntou curioso, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da de Liv e entregou a bebida para ela. Liv quase assentiu, revelando que pensava da mesma maneira que o amigo, porém Fitzgerald desviou os olhos dela para dar atenção a alguém que o cumprimentou.

— Total impressão sua. Ele nem deve se lembrar de mim ou saber quem sou eu — ela disse voltando a olhar atentamente para o local em que o presidente estava. Sua atenção foi chamada para o outro lado do salão de festas, ela mal podia acreditar em quem tinha acabado de entrar ali. — Me diz que aquela ali não é a Alícia?

— Ops! É ela mesmo, e pela cara dela, cabeças rolarão. — Edison disse rindo, mas parou quando notou a expressão carregada de Liv.

— Mas depois daquela cena extremamente estranha que presenciamos na casa dela, achei que ela fosse se afastar. Aliás, porque a esposa do Governador a convidaria, depois do escândalo sobre um suposto relacionamento entre Alícia e o marido dela?

— Vai ver o cheque voltou. — Edison falou rindo, Liv sacudiu a cabeça desaprovando a piada do amigo, porém acabara rindo também.

— Essa história parece ficar cada vez mais interessante. — Liv disse, pensativa.

— Ela parece estar indo em direção…

— Ao presidente! — Liv completou a frase de Edison, em total confusão com a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos.

— Acha que o presidente estava fodendo ela também? — Ed comentou e então fez uma cara de desgosto. — Acho que estou com nojo dela.

— Até parece que não teve muitas mulheres na sua vida também.

— Mas Fitzgerald Grant? Por favor, não sou obrigado a tolerar isso.

— Fitzgerald é um homem lindo, não entendo toda essa repulsa.

— Você teria coragem de se envolver com ele?

— Meu Deus! Claro! Ele é o cara mais sexy que eu já vi na minha vida, querido. Até mais do que você.

— Certo, agora eu acho que ultrapassou os limites.

— Por favor, Ed. Me poupe! — Liv disse sorridente, bebendo o resto do líquido em sua taça. — Vou dar uma volta por aí. Fica de olho na miss oferecida, e me avisa qualquer movimento estranho.

O que Liv não imaginava é que sua ida ao banheiro lhe causaria tanto estresse, parecia que aquele dia não tinha fim, e que todas as coisas estranhas estavam destinadas a acontecer naquela pequena viagem à Malibu.

— Olivia Pope, como pude não me lembrar da garota mais descolada e divertida da fraternidade Kappa Omega? — A voz arranhada de maneira quase sensual de Alícia atingiu os ouvidos de Liv. — Não tivemos nem mesmo a chance de conversar hoje em minha casa.

— Pois é, diante daquele pequeno teatro oferecido por você e pelo Governador. — Liv disse guardando seu batom na bolsa. — Veio aqui para me contar qual é o bendito segredo entre vocês dois? Você sabe, pelos velhos tempos de irmandade.

— Você sabe, eu e o governador tivemos um rápido relacionamento. — Alícia retirou o rímel de sua bolsa e passou rapidamente uma camada em cada cílios. — Acredite, que apesar de ter passado dos 45, continua gostoso. Imagine só o presidente? Com aquele jeito todo rude...ai, meu papai! Morreria se ele me levasse para a cama.

— Coisa que não aconteceria, afinal você adora mídia e a última coisa que Fitzgerald precisa é uma garota espalhando aos quatro ventos como foi delicioso tê-lo dentro de si.

— Você me julga mal. Aliás, julga mal as pessoas que conhece.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Edison parece um cara maravilhoso, e sexualmente falando é mestre — ela suspirou, meio nostálgica. — Mas não vale de nada quando ele simplesmente vira as costas para você. E acredite, é exatamente isso que ele vai fazer.

— Não ouse falar mal de Edison, ele é meu amigo de longa data.

— E está te usando. Para quê? Isso eu não sei, mas em breve acabará por descobrir, porque esse é o Edison, e é isso que ele faz.

— Não vou perder meu tempo com você. — Liv segurou sua bolsinha e ia saindo, quando Alícia segurou o braço da garota.

— Cuidado onde você pisa, Liv. Você deve saber melhor do que ninguém que eles são todos um bando de corvos, loucos para devorar.

— Eu digo exatamente a mesma coisa para você. — Liv disse antes de livrar seu braço da mão de Alícia. Ela saiu do banheiro, ajeitando seu vestido e tentando se recompor, mas não deu nem mesmo tempo, pois depois de se perder, acabou em um corredor enorme.

O pior nem foi o fato de se perder, mas sim o que viu diante de seus olhos.

— Eu pedi que encontrasse essa droga desse arquivo há mais de trinta minutos, Jace! — o presidente estava vociferando ao telefone com alguém, o que fez Liv congelar onde estava. Ela deveria ter ido embora dali. — Quando te contratei falei que deveria mudar, deveria ser diferente do que tem se apresentado para mim. Você tem tornado minha vida, que não é fácil, em algo pior. Não preciso de gente assim no meu time.

Ela sabia que ele provavelmente estava falando sobre algo importante e que aquele arquivo que ele havia citado, era algo importante. Mas os seus pés pareciam ter criado raízes, sua sorte era que ele estava encostado no batente da porta de uma sala e estava de costas para a garota que sentia suas mãos suando frio. Em sua cabeça gritava "Saia imediatamente daí, sua estúpida!", mas suas pernas não a obedeciam mais.

— Você está pedindo para que eu me acalme? — Fitz deu uma risada irônica. — Quer saber de uma coisa? Chega! Não precisa procurar porra nenhuma! Seu trabalho é simples, me entregar esse maldito arquivo que, aliás, devo acrescentar o nível de importância dele é altíssimo. Pelo visto você não entendeu essa parte ainda. Antes que você foda com a minha vida, resolvo isso. Você está demitido! Pedirei para alguém com mais competência para fazer o que você não deu conta.— Fitzgerald falou com tom tão áspero quanto uma lixa antes de desligar. Ele deu um suspiro moderado, cerrando os dentes e delineando suas mandíbulas.

Um dos garçons que serviam bebidas no evento se aproximou com uma bandeja na mão. Liv deu dois passos para trás, conseguindo enfim fazer com que suas pernas se movimentassem.

— Senhor Presidente, aqui está seu whisky. — o garçom que aparentava medo estendeu a bandeja e Fitz pegou o copo, levou-o até os lábios e bebeu um pouco.

— Sem gelo? Eu pedi expressamente duas pedras de gelo. — Fitz coçou a sobrancelha. — Que tipo de pessoa você deseja ser na vida? Quer ser um garçom de merda pelo resto da vida? Porque trabalhando desse jeito é o que vai ter, rapaz! Você precisa aprender a atender o que lhe for solicitado.

Liv sentiu um embrulho no estômago porque a expressão no rosto do rapaz era de tamanho medo que já começava a refletir nos olhos do mesmo, estavam marejados. Ele provavelmente tinha uns 18 anos e não sabia nem mesmo o que responder, parecia que cairia ali na frente do presidente a qualquer momento.

— Pare! — Liv falou antes mesmo que pudesse refrear sua língua e se amaldiçoou por isso, principalmente quando os olhos assustados do garçom, e os irritados de Fitz pousaram sobre ela.

— Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?

— Não interessa quem eu sou e sim quem você é. — Liv sentia seu coração acelerado enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca com uma dose irrefreável de raiva. — O presidente dos Estados Unidos falando dessa maneira rude e grosseira com um dos cidadãos? Sabe que acabou de perder o voto de um eleitor em potencial, certo?

O garçom nem mesmo se deu ao luxo de olhar para o rosto de Liv e saiu dali o mais rápido que podia, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Enquanto isso, Liv aproximou-se da figura imponente de Fitz, mas ela não deixava por menos, caminhava sobre seus saltos finos com toda elegância que possuía.

— Não me interessa o voto dele. Tenho outros eleitores para me preocupar.

— Continue agindo como um babaca, um completo idiota e não terá eleitor para se preocupar, senhor presidente. — Liv falou sarcástica e Fitz deixou um sorriso de canto brotar em seus lábios.

— Insisto em perguntar-lhe, qual é o seu nome? — Fitz olhou-a de cima abaixo, deixando Liv constrangida.

— Eu insisto em não dizer. Só quero deixar bem claro que todo apoio que dei na sua última campanha ficou lá, desta vez não farei nada para sua reeleição. Um país grande como esse merece um presidente à altura e você... — Liv deu um riso debochado. — ...está longe disso.

Liv virou as costas sentindo como se um peso tivesse sido arrancado por ter dito tudo que pensava, mas logo em seguida se arrependeu e o peso da culpa se apossou dela. Ela voltou para festa pensando nas merdas que tinha acabado de dizer para o presidente. Desta vez não se perdera, pois seguira o fluxo de pessoas que seguiam conversando animadas.

— Até que enfim, estava começando a achar que tinha sido sequestrada pela Alícia. — Edison falou assim que ela pisou no salão.

— Eu acabei de fazer a pior merda da minha vida, Edison! Eu acabei com minha reputação.

— O que você fez?

— Acabei com toda a minha carreira política que nem mesmo existe direito.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Edison perguntou começando a demonstrar aflição diante do olhar de Liv.

— Olivia Pope! — a voz de Cyrus soou através dos dois e Liv fechou a boca antes que pudesse responder Ant.

— Cyrus! — Liv forçou um sorriso gentil. Tinha grande apreço pelo braço direito do presidente, lembrava-se da época em que ele vivia em sua casa, pois ajudara seu pai durante as eleições. O pai de Liv vivia contando histórias de quando ambos eram jovens, pois foi nessa época que se conheceram. Liv tinha Cyrus como um membro da família.

Cyrus abraçou a garota, que tentava ainda se recuperar pelo que tinha dito ao presidente alguns minutos antes. Assim que se afastarem, Cyrus estendeu a mão para Edison.

— Olá, rapaz! Como está?

— Bem, tentando sobreviver, meu caro — Edison respondeu, cumprimentando-o ao apertar a mão estendida de Cyrus.

— Todos estamos. — Cyrus disse e depois se dirigiu à Liv. — Minha querida, sabe o que aconteceu com seu pai? Ele não retornou minha ligação.

— Ele deve estar meio atarefado por esses dias, Cy. Ele nunca ignoraria você. — Liv disse e perguntou-se o que o pai estava querendo fazer ao ignorar seu antigo amigo.

— Avise que preciso muito falar com ele. — Cyrus pediu, meneando a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

— Claro! — Liv respondeu e continuaram conversando, Liv tentava parecer menos nervosa, em vão e assim que o mais velho se afastou, ela virou-se para Edison.

— Preciso de algo mais forte do que champagne — disse soltando uma lufada de ar.

— O que você fez? Pelo visto é sério.

— Nada demais. — Liv pegou o copo de Edison e virou de uma vez só, arrependendo-se ao sentir o gosto forte e amargo em sua língua, após uma careta, prosseguiu. — Eu só xinguei Fitzgerald de babaca e idiota.

Nessa mesma hora, Fitz passou ao seu lado acompanhado de Cyrus, quando estava mais adiante, olhou para onde Liv estava e ela pôde jurar que vira um sorriso atrevido, quase divertido, surgindo no canto de seus lábios.

Ela não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas seu sexto sentido sabia que estava mais do que fodida.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capítulo 4**

A luz pálida dos candelabros brilhavam no salão de festas em que acontecia o evento preparado pela senhora Graham, Fitzgerald sentou-se em uma mesa e logo foi rodeado por outros políticos que tentavam de alguma forma garantir algo de seus próprios interesses. Bando de corvos isso que eles eram para Fitzgerald.

Cyrus tratou de fazer com que todos se dispersassem ao perceber que o amigo estava com cara de poucos amigos. Fitzgerald bebeu um gole de seu whisky e se virou para onde o evento acontecia. Riu ao reparar a feição da esposa do senador Patrick Graham, ela aparentava estar cansada e abatida. A coitada, passava por poucas e boas com o marido infiel, mas, ainda assim, continuava do seu lado.

Isso lhe trouxe memórias, trouxe Mellie para seu pensamento, mas antes que ele pudesse aprofundar-se em suas memórias amargas, um vestido rosa claro brilhou diante de seus olhos, do outro lado de salão de festas. A mulher que vira há pouco e o tratara com petulância e coragem, e isso não lhe acontecia com frequência, apenas Cyrus podia fazer isso com ele, pois era seu amigo, e mesmo assim, Fitzgerald nem sempre o ouvia.

Ela tinha os olhos tão penetrantes que por um segundo ficou extasiado diante da presença dela, e o mais estranho era que ela lhe parecia muito familiar. Passou a mão pelo queixo, pensativo, e então virou-se para o amigo.

— Cy, sabe quem é aquela mulher ali? — perguntou, apontando na direção de Olivia. Cy o olhou com expressão de surpresa, e Fitzgerald perguntou-se se tinha perguntado algo estúpido.

— Não se lembra dela? — Cyrus sorriu fracamente.

— Não. Já a conheci?

— Sim, mas antes que te fale quem ela é, posso saber o que deseja com ela?

— Ela foi bastante petulante comigo agora há pouco e eu gostaria de saber de quem se trata.

— Ela é a filha do seu antigo aliado, Eli Pope. — Cyrus respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e Fitzgerald olhou espantado para a mulher exuberante que estava diante de seus olhares. — Olivia Pope.

Seria possível que aquela garota simples que ele vira por uma ou duas vezes há três ou quatro anos estivesse tão mudada? Não havia passado tanto tempo assim. Mas ele teve que admitir que o tempo havia feito um bem enorme a ela, seu corpo curvilíneo que parecia ter sido traçado por anjos, a sua desenvoltura ao falar, até ao gesticular ela demonstrava uma atitude forte, imponente.

Lembrou-se de quando a conhecera, foi como se um raio o tivesse atingido com a lembrança. Estava em sua casa, ali mesmo na Califórnia, quando ainda era o governador do estado. Mellie havia preparado um jantar em agradecimento aos aliados da campanha presidencial, e a família Pope esteve presente, bem como a aquela doce, porém forte e irritantemente intrometida mulher.

Ela ainda estava estudando, ainda era uma adolescente na época, lembrou-se de ter trocado uma ou duas palavras com ela sobre isso antes que fosse puxado por Cyrus para conversar com alguém, deixando então Olivia com Mellie, sua falecida e querida esposa.

Agora ela estava ali, diante dele novamente. Como uma aparição divina, apesar de ser só a beleza dela. Aquele jeito autoritário da mulher ao falar com ele, o havia irritado profundamente. Não serviria nem se fosse apenas para sexo casual, ele não gostava de mulheres que mandavam e aquela era definitivamente uma mulher que não acataria ordens dele e, por fim, disputariam o controle.

— Ela está mudada — Fitzgerald disse, tentando não demonstrar o quanto ela havia mudado e como estava surpreso com isso.

— Continua a mesma aos meus olhos. Talvez mais esperta, e aprendeu bastante coisas nos últimos anos, tem engajado em ações humanitárias. — Cyrus bebericou um gole de seu drinque antes de prosseguir, Fitzgerald prestava a atenção nas palavras do amigo. — Ela é apaixonada pela política, mas me parece que o velho Pope, não apoia a filha.

— Essa é uma carreira perigosa. — Fitzgerald falou com a voz grave, e ainda com os olhos vidrados em Olivia, que do outro lado do salão sorria animada, ao lado de Edison. Fitzgerald o conhecia, havia contratado seus serviços uma vez ou outra, mas conhecera melhores advogados do que ele, em sua opinião.

Ele se preguntou se os dois tinham algum tipo de relacionamento, e segurou a língua para não fazer essa mesma pergunta a Edison por alguns instantes, mas quando a mão de Edison roçou nos ombros de Olivia de maneira descontraída e casual, não resistiu em guardar aquele questionamento para si.

— Ela e Edison Davis possuem algum tipo de relacionamento?

— Edison? — Cyrus sacudiu a cabeça em negação. — São amigos de longa data. Algumas revistas até falaram muito sobre isso, senhor, mas ao que parece não possuem nenhum tipo de relacionamento que não seja a amizade. — o velho tombou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para o presidente, que mostrou sua expressão de cansaço.

— O quê? Porque me olha assim? — Fitzgerald perguntou, umedecendo os lábios.

— Senhor, está interessado na senhorita Pope? — Cyrus perguntou-lhe certeiro, sem rodeios, como quem arranca um band-aid.

— Eu? — Fitzgerald deixou um sorriso escapar do canto direito dos lábios. — Existe alguma possibilidade de amansar a fera? Me parece muito arredia. Se a resposta for sim, eu a colocaria na lista.

— As "pretendentes"? — Cyrus perguntou visivelmente atônito. Haviam colocado o apelido de "pretendentes" para todas as mulheres cujo o presidente havia se interessado minimamente para assumir o cargo de futura primeira-dama.

— Sim.

— Você ficou maluco? Liv não é esse tipo de mulher, meu amigo.

— Acredita que ela me chamou de babaca? — Fitzgerald disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, não sabendo se ficava irritado com o atrevimento dela, ou se achava graça no comportamento dela.

— Liv é o tipo de mulher que não entra em batalhas para perder. Acho que já deu para perceber do que estou falando. — Cyrus disse e riu, antes de beber o resto do líquido em seu copo.

— Acho que sim, mas não me importaria em conhecê-la melhor. — Fitzgerald sentiu seu corpo agitar-se só com a ideia de falar novamente com aquela criatura tão contraditória. Olhar de anjo, o corpo de pura tentação e uma boca tão atrevida que lhe causava fadiga por não saber nem mesmo como lidar com a mesma.

— Acredita que possa sair ileso de uma conversa com ela, Fitzgerald?

— Não sei, mas estou pagando para ver.

Fitzgerald sorriu, diante da ideia de conversar com a fera chamada Olivia. Quem sabe conseguisse arrancar dela alguma coisa além de palavras proferidas de maneira tão irritadiça? Ele estava se sentindo completamente confuso, pois queria conhecê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ensinar-lhe que não devia falar daquela maneira com um presidente.

— A família dela foi convidada para o seu baile de aniversário — Cyrus disse, olhando em seu relógio.

— Ótimo. Veremos como tudo irá se desenrolar até lá.— Fitzgerald falou, seus olhos desnudando Liv de forma descarada, focando principalmente no decote generoso de seu vestido. Ela sempre se vestia daquela maneira? Imaginava como os homens se sentiam ao seu redor, e ele tinha certeza de que Edison havia tentado algo com a garota.

— Senhor, não quero interromper o banquete que está oferecendo aos seus olhos, mas precisamos ir — Cyrus disse de maneira casual. — Amanhã às dez tem uma reunião com a presidente da França.

— Aquela velha chata? — Fitzgerald falou em um tom baixo para que apenas o amigo o escutasse e se levantou.

— Exatamente. Mas lembre-se que precisamos dela para fecharmos aquele maldito acordo que estamos tentando conseguir há meses.

— Depois me falam que sou um péssimo presidente — Fitzgerald ajeitou-se, enquanto seus seguranças se aproximavam. — Se aguentassem aquela mulher por mais de dez minutos, entenderiam o quanto sou bom no que faço.

Ele caminhou com seus seguranças e Cyrus ao seu lado, foram até o governador Graham e sua esposa, se despediram brevemente e então se retiraram dali de forma discreta, apesar de ser quase impossível quando se tratava do presidente e seus homens de preto ao seu lado.

Dentro do carro, a caminho do aeroporto, lembrou-se brevemente da maneira como Olivia falou com ele, e perguntava-se porque aquela cena impregnou-se em sua mente. E principalmente, queria entender o motivo do misto de sentimentos que apossou-lhe desde então.

Mas em seu aniversário, na Casa Branca, tentaria colocar ordem naqueles olhos tempestuosos que o fitaram de modo tão intenso e que o fizera ficar sem uma resposta inteligente na ponta da língua. Talvez fosse isso que o tivesse deixado tão irritado, o fato daquela mulher exuberante tê-lo deixado sem palavras o fez sentir-se desnorteado.

Mas ele sabia bem o que fazer para contornar aquela situação.

Em toda sua vida, fora muito disputado pelas mulheres, mesmo antes de entrar para a carreira política já possuía algo que atraía as mulheres para si como mariposas se atraem à luz. Nunca teve dificuldade de conseguir quem queria, e quando entrou para a universidade perdeu-se completamente no meio daquelas mulheres que se jogavam para ele de maneira quase assustadora.

Acabou inclusive deixando toda sua popularidade subir-lhe à cabeça, tinha apenas vinte e poucos anos, e deixou-se levar pelas aventuras da vida. Bebedeiras, mulheres, festas e orgias. Se tornou um aventureiro de mão cheia, até que conhecera Mellie.

Mellie havia acabado de se formar em arquitetura, mas gostava mesmo de pintar, seu sonho era abrir um ateliê e Fitzgerald se apaixonara por ela tão rapidamente quanto um piscar de olhos. Começou a fazer de tudo para conquistá-la, mas ela sabendo de sua reputação, se afastara por diversas vezes, o que acabou fazendo-o se interessar ainda mais por ela. Fitzgerald mudou completamente em poucos meses, do farreiro e boêmio, transformou-se em um cara pacato, trabalhando na campanha de seu pai, que havia candidatado à presidência naquela época. E começou a pegar gosto pela carreira que antes desprezava com afinco. Em sua cabeça passava a ideia de que poderia ser melhor do que os políticos que vira por toda sua vida, podia ser um dos que fariam diferença de verdade.

Por fim, Mellie vendo a mudança radical em Fitzgerald, cedera às investida dele, não demoraram muito até que ele a pedisse em casamento. Ele a queria do seu lado para todo o sempre, era romântico apesar de carregar "cafajeste" como sobrenome, aliás, abandonou esse sobrenome por completo em troca do amor de Mellie.

E por fim, acreditava ter encontrado a mulher de sua vida. Casaram-se, e ela esteve sempre ao seu lado de maneira fiel, até no maldito dia do acidente de carro que levara a vida daquela linda mulher, que o fizera alguém muito melhor do que jamais poderia desejar ser. Devia sua vida à Mellie para sempre.

O dia já havia amanhecido quando Liv finalmente chegou em casa. Na noite anterior, saíra do baile tentando não deixar que percebessem sua saída e a parassem novamente como estava acontecendo toda hora. Estava cansada de conversas, e das pessoas perguntando-lhe sobre seu pai.

Tratou de arrastar Edison até o aeroporto e duas horas depois estavam voando de volta para Washington.

Entrou em seu quarto, e foi retirando suas roupas até o caminho do banheiro em seu quarto, sem se importar com a bagunça que deixava para trás. Entrou debaixo da água quente do chuveiro, deixando a mesma carregar o cansaço consigo, deixando espaço apenas para um relaxamento instantâneo, fechou os olhos aproveitando do momento.

Repentinamente, os olhos Azuis de Fitzgerald vieram a sua mente como um raio, assustando-a tanto quanto o tom de voz que ele usou ao respondê-la, seus olhos abriram em um lampejo e ela perguntou-se o motivo de estar ainda pensando naquele homem grosso, sem um pingo de educação.

Antes daquela cena, de ver o olhar assustado do garçom diante das palavras azedas e cruéis que ele proferiu para o pobre rapaz, ela ainda acreditava que ele fosse uma boa pessoa, mas depois daquilo, sua opinião mudou por completo.

Não poderia deixar de admitir que ele tinha pulso firme, e trabalhava bem. Desde que ele havia tomado posse do cargo de presidência, as coisas pareciam ter melhorado. E até a crise deixada pelo presidente antecessor foi sanada.

Mas como pessoa, fora do cargo, definitivamente havia se tornado um audacioso que não media as palavras ou a maneira rude ao usá-las. Independente disso, o seu sorriso divertido quando passara por ela ao lado de Owen fora tão sensual que ela se sentia patética por se sentir minimamente atraída por ele.

Assim que terminou o banho e voltou para o quarto, Abby já a esperava, sentada em sua cama.

— Pela sua cara, já posso cancelar todos os seus compromissos para hoje.

— Ah, por favor! — Liv disse olhando para a amiga. — Estou exausta. Aconteceram tantas coisas ontem, e para fechar com chave de ouro, chamei o presidente de babaca.

— O quê?! — a voz de Abigail subiu dois tons, e Liv apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu não sei o que me deu, simplesmente o vi sendo um idiota com um garçom e me senti no direito de defender o pobre garoto.

— E ele? Como reagiu?

— Me perguntou quem eu pensava que era, para falar com ele daquele jeito.

— Ele deve ter ficado com aquela cara séria que ele normalmente usa nos debates.

— Foi dez vezes pior — Liv relembrou-se dos olhos Azuis tão frios e afiados que por um instante a fez tremer só de lembrar. — E eu ainda respondi. Na hora foi automático, quis lembrá-lo quem ele era, mas continuou agindo como um babaca inveterado.

— E depois? — Abigail perguntou com curiosidade brilhando nos olhos.

— Saí andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Liv relembrou, e mais uma vez sentiu uma sensação estranha apoderando-se de seu corpo.

— Meu Deus, seria ridículo se eu achasse isso empolgante?

— Não, porque na verdade eu mesmo achei isso. Apesar de ter ficado com muito medo de me ferrar por culpa dessa minha atitude impensada.

— Me diz quando você não age por impulso? Você já cansou de se meter em várias coisas que não te diziam respeito, e foi superimpulsiva, falando coisas que não deviam, para pessoas que não deviam. — Abigail disse abraçando a agenda de couro marrom.

— Você acha que isso pode dar alguma merda? — Liv perguntou com um tom de voz preocupado.

— Não sei, ele é ocupado demais, talvez esqueça isso. Apesar de não ser muito fácil apagar da memória quando uma mulher linda e determinada diz na cara de um homem que ele é um babaca.

— E o pior é que tem aquela maldita comemoração de aniversário na Casa Branca e eu já prometi para minha mãe que iria.

— Se você der para trás, ela vai te perguntar o motivo e a não ser que tenha uma boa desculpa, ela não vai aceitar. E contar sobre esse acontecido, vai ser como jogar uma bomba nessa casa, vai tudo pelos ares e talvez sua mãe arranque os próprios cabelos em desespero.

— Imagine meu pai? — Liv falou rindo. — Aliás, falando no meu pai, acredita que o Cyrus veio me perguntar sobre meu pai? Me disse que mandou uma proposta pro assessor dele e que não houve nenhum tipo de resposta.

— Talvez ele nem tenha visto ainda, Liv. Seu pai ajudou Fitzgerald da última vez, acho meio difícil não ajudá-lo dessa vez.

— Mas o assessor do meu pai nunca deixaria de mostrar algo com tanta importância para ele — Liv passou a toalha nos cabelos molhados. — Sabe se meu pai está em casa?

— Acho que sim, já são quase 8 da manhã, ele deve estar no escritório.

— Perguntaram por mim hoje?

— Seu pai perguntou se não tomaria café, e como eu estava por perto já respondi que não tinha nem mesmo acordado ainda.

— Ótimo, não quero que ele saiba que viajei e só cheguei agora de manhã. Seria uma verdadeira luta tentar explicar o motivo da viagem. — Liv suspirou pesarosa pelo gênio tempestuoso de seu pai.

— Vai falar com ele sobre a proposta do presidente?

— Sim, vou comentar que o encontrei há alguns dias. Não vou mencionar o baile de ontem em Malibu.

— E sobre os compromissos de hoje?

— Pode cancelar tudo. Hoje eu quero só descansar, me jogar nessa cama e dormir o dia inteiro.

— Certo. — Abigail assentiu abrindo a agenda e fazendo algumas anotações.

Liv terminou de se vestir e desceu as escadas da mansão dos Pope sem muita correria, havia pensado muito se realmente queria conversar com o pai sobre a posição do mesmo quanto a apoiar ou não a candidatura de Fitzgerald.

Apesar do comportamento de Fitzgerald, ela sabia que o mesmo merecia o apoio dos políticos influentes, e seu pai que fora governador, e vice-presidente há muitos anos, ainda tinha o carinho dos cidadãos do país. Mesmo aposentado, era sempre convidado para campanhas em todo o país, todos queriam o apoio de Eli Pope. O presidente não ficaria de fora.

Liv deu duas batidas fracas na porta do escritório do pai e a voz grave do mesmo a atingiu.

— Entre.

— Pai? — Liv disse ao abrir a porta e entrar. Ele estava concentrado, lendo alguns papéis, mas largou todos e olhou para a filha.

— Sim, minha filha? O que houve?

— Vim te fazer uma pergunta.

— Sobre?

— O presidente. — Liv disse e reparou que o pai se ajeitou-se de maneira desconfortável na cadeira de couro em que estava sentado.

— O que tem ele?

— Há alguns dias me encontrei com Cyrus, e ele comentou que tentou falar com você e que não obteve resposta. Acredito que seja sobre o apoio a candidatura de Fitzgerald.

— Eu recebi a proposta.

— E?

— E o que você quer saber?

— Pai, você vai apoiá-lo? Porque do outro lado tem a Sally e não sei o motivo, mas não confio naquela velha. — Liv falou e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa.

— Mas não é você que defende o direito feminino na política? Inclusive tem essas ideias mirabolantes de um dia querer entrar para esse mundo?

— O fato dela ser mulher não a faz uma pessoa melhor, isso é uma questão de caráter e personalidade.

— Claro. Mas posso saber de onde tirou essa ideia de que Sally não é uma boa pessoa?

— Não sei, ela me soa falsa na maior parte do tempo.

— Os valores morais e éticos dela são imprescindíveis.

— Paizinho, é só impressão minha ou você está defendendo demais a candidata? — Liv perguntou desconfiada e então botou os seus neurônios para funcionar. Não demorou muito para chegar a uma chocante conclusão. — Você está pensando em apoiá-la?

— Liv, não quero falar sobre esses assuntos com você.

— Por qual motivo? Só porque sou uma mulher? Por favor, não me venha com seu machismo agora! — Liv levantou-se indignada.

— Pode se acalmar? — ele apontou para a cadeira e Liv se sentou novamente. — Eu não garanti nada, e caso apoiasse Sally, não estaria sendo machista, muito pelo contrário. Ao apoiá-la levantaria a bandeira de que apoio mulheres nos cargos políticos.

— Menos sua filha, é claro.

— Olivia, já tivemos essa conversa antes. — Liv assentiu, um sorriso fraco, cheio de pesar surgiu em seu rosto.

— Sim. Mas minha vontade não mudou, pai.

— Enquanto eu estiver vivo, continuarei não apoiando e fazendo o possível para que se mantenha afastada de tudo isso. — ele curvou-se sobre a mesa antes de prosseguir. — Quando eu te falo o quanto esse mundo político é horrendo, não estou mentindo...e há tantas coisas que você não imagina, minha filha. Se descobrisse tudo de podre que há por trás do que conseguem captar. Você não duraria nem mesmo um mês.

— Você me subestima demais. — Liv disse sacudindo a cabeça e resolveu mudar de assunto antes que aquilo acabasse em uma discussão como as muitas que tivera, mas naquele momento não tinha a menor vontade de brigar. — Vai mesmo apoiar Sally?

— Ainda estou pensando. Mas não vou mentir que depois de ter recebido a proposta formal dela, me interessei bastante. E além do mais, digamos que apoiar Fitzgerald agora queimaria meu filme, ele está cavando a própria cova, e temo me afundar junto com ele se fizer a escolha errada.

— Você está certo quanto a isso. — ela disse e em seguida acrescentou baixinho, de maneira que somenta ela ouvia. — Fitzgerald está cada vez mais patético.

— O que disse?

— Nada, só concordei. Fitzgerald tem cavado uma cova bem funda com esse jeito dele.

— E eu temo que me colocando ao lado dele…

— Vai afundar junto. Já entendi. — Liv se levantou. — Vou voltar para meu quarto, não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje.

— Se precisar de médico, não hesite em falar.

— Acho que é só cansaço mesmo, ultimamente não tenho dormido direito com tantos compromissos.

— Não entendo ainda pra quê todo esse empenho.

— Porque acredite ou não, meu sonho é o mesmo de quando tinha 15 anos: Me tornar presidente algum dia. E eu tenho certeza de que ainda chego lá. — Liv disse e piscou para o pai antes de sair do escritório dele, deixando-o atônito pela maneira segura que ela falou.

Mas a verdade era que por mais segura que ela parecesse, sentia que precisaria da ajuda de alguém. Ela sabia que não poderia contar com o pai, mas que precisaria encontrar algum político que pudesse guiá-la e ajudá-la a entrar para a carreira que sempre desejou. E começaria a pensar sobre isso o quanto antes, em alguém que a colocaria no caminho correto para os seus planos futuros darem certo.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Só porque não sou aprendiz de Shonda Rhimes (não ainda) Muito Olitz nesse Capitulo, pra alegria das Olitz Shipper Ever**

-x-

 **Capítulo 5**

Fitzgerald acordou sentindo algo que fazia tempo não saber como era, ele estava animado.

E isso porque era enfim o dia do baile de aniversário, e ele tinha planos para aquele dia. Haviam se passado alguns dias desde o baile em Malibu, e a imagem de Olivia não lhe saíra da mente desde aquele dia, e algo em sua mente lhe dizia que ela era a escolha perfeita para o cargo que tantas desejavam com afinco despudorado, o cargo de primeira-dama.

Era Liv quem tinha as qualidades para o cargo: Doce na medida, ou pelo menos seus olhos mentiam sobre isso, e ao mesmo tempo possuía a língua afiada que demonstrava que ela não seria engolida pelos seus inimigos no mundo da política.

Ele levantou-se de sua cama, tomou um banho quente e um café rápido antes de resolver alguns assuntos pendentes em seu escritório no salão oval. Estava como sempre gostou, o terno bem alinhado, feito sob medida por alfaiates da mais alta estima no mundo da moda. Fitzgerald sempre acreditou que um cargo como o dele, exigia vestimentas adequadas, e era por isso que se vestia para impressionar. Seu cabelo sempre em um penteado sério, porém jovial.

— Parece animado, senhor. — Cyrus disse e abriu um sorriso sincero. — Posso saber o motivo?

— Encontrei a mulher perfeita para o romance de mentira.

— Jura? — Cyrus perguntou e Fitzgerald assentiu. — Posso saber o nome dela? Mal posso acreditar que encontrou alguém na lista do seu gosto.

— Não estava na sua lista. — Fitzgerald disse, despreocupado ao contrário de seu assessor que levantou uma sobrancelha com certo receio.

— Não?

— Não.

— E quem é? — Cyrus perguntou e Fitzgerald notou que o amigo estava apertando os lábios, e não pode conter o riso que surgiu e escapou de seus lábios.

— Assustado, meu caro? — Fitzgerald colocou duas cartas que recebera de felicitações pelo aniversário sobre a mesa e encarou Owen.

— Não vou mentir, as suas decisões nem sempre me agradam. Mas o que posso fazer? — Cyrus fez uma expressão engraçada e dessa vez Fitzgerald deixou a risada sair.

— Não tem nem mesmo uma ideia de quem possa ser? — Fitzgerald apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e uniu as mãos.

— Não mesmo. Só espero que não seja uma das vagabundas que leva para a cama.

— Fique tranquilo, acho que vai gostar da escolha.

— Pare de me enrolar e fale logo, seu bastardo!

— O que acha de Olivia Pope? — Fitzgerald disparou e Cyrus ficou em silêncio, encarando-o por alguns segundos antes de explodir em uma gargalhada alta que reverberou pelas paredes do escritório oval.

Fitzgerald levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma expressão de desgosto diante da graça que o amigo via em sua pergunta, e esperou que ele conseguisse se acalmar.

— Liv? Acho bem difícil, senhor — Cyrus disse, ainda rindo e Fitzgerald respirou fundo.

— Está me desafiando? — Fitzgerald perguntou, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

— Oh, não. Sei que leva seus desafios a sério.

— Senti cheiro de desafio, Cy. — Fitzgerald empurrou sua cadeira de couro marrom para trás e levantou-se, dando a volta na mesa e apoiando-se com a mão na mesma antes de prosseguir. — E isso só me fez desejar ainda mais trazê-la para mim.

— Sabe que se estiver realmente falando sério, terá que se comportar.

— E quem disse que não irei? — Fitzgerald perguntou, fingindo de ofendido.

— Vi como olhava para Olivia, parecia querer devorá-la.

— Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa, de fato. — Fitzgerald ficou pensativo, relembrando-se das curvas que o fizera ter sonhos tão eróticos quanto um filme pornô nas últimas noites. — Mas o temperamento dela não combinaria com o meu, ou seja, nós nunca daríamos certo, mesmo que fosse só sexualmente.

— Ótimo. Quero deixar claro que por conhecê-la há tanto tempo, estarei do lado dela e a protegerei.

— Mas você trabalha para mim.

— Não ligo para isso. Liv é como uma sobrinha para mim, a conheço desde criança e devo isso ao Eli, que conheço desde a minha adolescência.

— Porra, não imaginava que você fosse tão velho. Entendo o motivo de não namorar ninguém. - Fitzgerald disse em tom de brincadeira.

— Filho da… — Cyrus começou o xingamento, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar de Fitzgerald.

— Termine esse xingamento e eu diminuo seu salário, seu velho decrépito. — Fitzgerald disse, rindo da expressão quase irritada de Cyrus. — Mas então, acho que já pode começar a preparar o contrato.

— Mas ela não aceitou ainda. Tem certeza?

— Você dúvida mesmo de mim, não é? — Fitzgerald deu a volta, seu sapato fazendo barulho abafado pelo carpete, e então se sentou na cadeira de couro novamente. — Prepare os papéis, aliás, traga o advogado aqui. Um de nossa confiança, é claro.

— Sim, senhor. — Cyrus assentiu. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Espero que esteja pronto antes do maldito baile, preciso que esteja ao meu lado para espantar os chatos de plantão.

— Estarei a postos, Fitzgerald. Aliás, eu se fosse o senhor, daria uma olhada nos sites de fofocas. — Cyrus sorriu esperto. — Talvez eu tenha soltado uma nota falsa para alguns jornalistas. — Dito isso, ele saiu do escritório e deixou Fitzgerald sozinho, que logo abriu alguns dos sites mais visitados no país e um sorriso torto surgiu em seu rosto assim que leu a matéria que estampava a primeira página.

 **ROMANCE À VISTA?** _Ao que tudo indica os dias de solteiro do nosso querido presidente estão contados. Fontes confiáveis assumiram que o Presidente Grant estivesse envolvido até o pescoço com uma mulher linda e que o relacionamento às escondidas está prestes a se tornar público. Isso porque Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, colocou o nome dela na sua lista de convidados para sua comemoração de aniversário que será realizada hoje na Casa Branca. Será que até amanhã saberemos quem é a mulher sortuda que conquistou o coração do presidente mais sexy que esse país já teve?_

Os preparativos de Liv começaram cedo, assim que ela acordou com sua mãe gritando por ela e reclamando sobre um defeito que achara em seu vestido. Liv estava temerosa pelo baile, e quisera desistir de ir, mas sua mãe a proibiu de fazer isso.

A única saída que Liv encontrou foi munir-se da cara-de-pau e ir no bendito baile, e se ela não tinha outra escolha, preferia arrumar-se e ir tão linda que ofuscasse qualquer outra mulher presente na festa. Por isso mesmo escolheu um vestido vermelho, totalmente o oposto do que deveria usar, o vestido preto e sem-graça que sua mãe dissera ser a melhor escolha.

Na opinião de Maya, a filha deveria usar algo simples, gracioso e discreto. Mas Liv decidiu que queria estar exuberante, estontanteante e seu vestido era exatamente assim. O vestido era cheio de pedras na frente e atrás possuía um decote tão profundo que chegava ao fim de suas costas, e para os seus cabelos, ela decidira ir com um coque clássico, porém quis que alguns fios ficassem soltos para dar um ar mais despojado.

Ela não estava da maneira comportada que deveria para um evento na Casa Branca, mas não se importou quando lembrou-se que detestava aquelas etiquetas de comportamento. Será que algum dia se livraria deles? Achava difícil.

— Uau! — Abby disse, parada na porta do quarto. — Dessa vez você se superou.

— Não exagera — Liv disse sorrindo timidamente ao olhar para a amiga. — Me ajuda com a maquiagem? Acabei me borrando algumas vezes e você consegue consertar o estrago que eu fiz.

— Deixa comigo. — Abigail se aproximou de Liv e pegou a caixa de maquiagens, começando a consertar o que a amiga tinha estragado. — Parece nervosa, meio ansiosa demais para esse baile.

— Coisa da sua cabeça.

— Tem certeza?

— Não. — Liv suspirou. — Eu só consigo pensar em como agir perto do Fitzgerald, e na verdade, nem sei como terei coragem de cumprimentá-lo.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Liv se sentindo perdida, sem saber como agir perto de alguém.

— O que tem de demais nisso?

— Você nunca passou por isso antes, Liv. Sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua, e mesmo quando comete gafes imperdoáveis, consegue achar palavras que contornem a situação.

— Mas é o presidente, Abigail.

— Foda-se. Você tem que estufar esse peito e agir como sempre.

— Fingir que nada aconteceu?

— Não, muito pelo contrário. Deve mostrar que sabe muito bem o que aconteceu, mas que não se deixou abalar pelo episódio. — Abigail terminou de ajeitar a sombra nos olhos de Liv, então fechou e guardou a maquiagem.

— Você está certa.

— Sempre estou. — Abby fez uma pose poderosa. — Agora vai logo, seus pais decidiram ir sem você há mais de meia hora.

— Eles foram com Lavy? — Liv perguntou, Lavy era o motorista da família desde que ela se entendia por gente.

— Não, seu pai alugou uma limousine. Sabe que ele adora ter entradas triunfantes nesses eventos da Casa Branca.

— Tão ridículo. Até parece que não ia lá com frquência, na época em que foi o vice-presidente.

— Mas sabemos que essa mania não mudará. — Abigail disse e Liv assentiu.

— Infelizmente.

Liv deu uma última checada no espelho e então se despediu da amiga e secretária, queria muito que ela fosse a todos os eventos que participava, mas nem sempre podia levá-la por conta das festas serem privadas.

Lavy não demorou muito, o trânsito estava como sempre, Liv nem se importaria de se atrasar, ela queria demorar para chegar e então não ter que ficar na presença de Fitzgerald por muito tempo. Apesar de que, com sorte, ele nem notaria sua presença.

Pelas contas dela — porque sim, ela chegara a imaginar quantos convidados iam ao baile — seriam 500 convidados. E quase metade nem iria por serem presidentes, diplomatas e pessoas influentes de outros países, esses convidados eram aqueles típicos "convidados por educação", pois eles não deixariam seus cargos públicos para um baile, mesmo que fosse em comemoração do aniversário do presidente de uma das maiores potências mundiais.

O carro preto parou em frente a uma das várias entradas, depois de adentrar pelo enorme portão e movimentar-se pelos caminhos entre os jardins da Casa Branca. Liv desceu e alguns flashes foram disparados, mas eram bem menos dos que rodeavam a casa fora dos portões. Aqueles fotógrafos eram contratados pela Casa Branca, ela sabia a diferença.

Assim que adentrou e foi guiada por uma linda mulher até o salão em que a festa estava acontecendo, sua presença foi notada de imediato. Ela tinha se enganado ao achar que passaria despercebida, pois as pessoas a olhavam e cochichavam, provavelmente sobre a roupa que usava.

Ela perguntou a uma das anfitriãs que pareciam direcionar as pessoas até suas mesas onde estava a mesa da família Pope e a mulher esguia e esbelta, a levou até a mesa.

— Obrigada. — Liv agradeceu e a mulher acenou com a cabeça antes de retirar.

Liv olhou para seus pais e ambos a olharam com certo espanto pela roupa que ela usava, coisa que Liv já imaginava ter que lidar assim que chegasse à festa. Ela se sentou e o vestido que ia até seus pés, levantou-se um pouco mostrando um pouco de seus pés.

— Querida, te pedi para vir de maneira discreta e você veio com seu vestido mais chamativo? Não poderia ter aberto uma exceção e ouvir meus conselhos pelo menos hoje? Estamos em um evento na Casa Branca, não na casa daquele seu amigo.

— Certo, mãe — Liv bufou e revirou os olhos, se sentindo como uma adolescente de quinze anos. — Essa festa definitivamente parece diferente das que ele costumava dar. — Liv disse mudando de assunto.

— Ele sempre teve costume de festas diferentes, se lembra do último aniversário da Mellie? — Elena comentou com Liv e ela assentiu, satisfeita pela mãe ter parado de reclamar sobre sua roupa.

— Claro que me lembro, foram apenas petiscos, muita dança e sobremesas. Levantou tanta polêmica, os jornais só falavam sobre isso na época.

— Mal acredito que ela morreu naquele terrível acidente de carro — Maya deixou a feição despencar. Não era melhor amiga de Mellie, mas a tinha em grande estima apesar de que era vinte e poucos anos mais nova do que ela. — Olhe, aquela sua amiga da faculdade. Como é o nome dela?

Liv olhou para onde os olhos de sua mãe estavam e encontrou Nina Sayers, sua colega da universidade, que ao mesmo tempo a avistou e acenou, vindo em sua direção. Liv se levantou para cumprimentá-la e percebeu como ela não havia mudado nada. Continuava magra, com os ossos proeminentes, e o jeitão meio modelo de ser, apesar de não gostar nem de ouvir falar sobre isso.

O desejo de Nina era prosseguir com a carreira de advogada, e por ser filha do chefe do departamento da justiça, acabou por conseguir ser muito bem reconhecida no cargo, e Liv já esperava que ela fosse falar sobre o assunto.

— Liv, quanto tempo! — Nina falou com a voz doce, quase enjoativa.

— Pois é, da última vez que te vi mal tinha começado a trabalhar na área de advocacia e agora só escuto sobre você em todos os lugares.

— Ah, pare! Eu que escuto sobre você em todos os lugares, está em todos os jornais e revistas como a queridinha do país. Seus feitos têm ganhado a mídia. — Nina disse e Liv se sentiu surpresa ao perceber que Nina a estava elogiando em vez de perguntar sobre o que havia feito com o diploma que conquistara em Yale.

— Exagero seu. — Liv disse, rindo e sem sentindo valorizada. Mas antes que pudesse voltar a falar com a colega, seus olhos foram capturados pela figura imponente que havia acabado de entrar no local, e as palavras que saíram da boca de Nina em seguida, nem mesmo foram ouvidas pela garota.

Era engraçado como sua presença modificava o ambiente, todas as pessoas pareciam estar sentindo sua presença naquele espaço, ele tinha um poder grandioso e exalava de seu corpo e mente, ele era um líder nato. Não havia dúvidas sobre esse aspecto, ponderou Liv.

Ele parecia simples, completamente relaxado em alguns momentos, já em outros, seu corpo retesava-se completamente como se tivessem tocado em uma ferida de seu corpo. Liv pegou uma taça de champanhe oferecida por um dos garçons e bebeu um gole do champanhe com calma, saboreando o sabor da bebida solvendo-se em sua língua.

— Ele é um pedaço de mal caminho. — Liv olhou para o lado, lembrando-se de que Nina estava ali ainda. — Me espanta ainda estar solteiro, e eu entendo que as pessoas fiquem falando sobre o assunto.

— Ele é mais do que a casca bonita, lidera o país como ninguém, mas já foi mais educado. — Liv disparou e Nina sorriu sem-graça.

— É uma loucura como as pessoas parecem curvar-se quando conversam com ele.

— Eles se sentem intimidados. — Liv disse e Nina concordou com a cabeça. Mais adiante, Fitzgerald cumprimentava um grupo de homens e mulheres que pareciam importantes, mas não importava se eram homens ou mulheres, ou nem mesmo quem eles eram...todos pareciam pequenos diante daquele homem. — Sua presença é esmagadora.

E então os olhos dele subiram de forma lenta até encontrarem os de Liv. Ela respirou fundo, em busca do ar que havia sumido instantaneamente de seus pulmões, suas mãos suaram e ao seu lado Nina parecia falar algo que ela nem mesmo prestava atenção.

Porque ela reagia assim? Ela se perguntava, lembrando-se da maneira ríspida que ele vira Fitzgerald tratando um pobre garçom da festa em Malibu, aquilo não deveria mexer com seus hormônios da maneira que estava mexendo.

Ele começou a caminhar na direção de Liv, que sem saber muito bem como reagir, virou-se e deu as costas para ele antes mesmo que Fitzgerald a alcançasse. Foi em disparada de volta até a mesa em que seus pais estavam sentados, conversando animados com velhos amigos da família. Nina ficou para trás, sem entender a reação de Liv, mas a mesma nem se importou.

Liv só conseguia pensar que não deveria nem mesmo ter ido àquele baile de aniversário.

— O que houve, minha menina? — Maya perguntou à filha ao perceber a feição lívida em seu rosto.

— Nada. — Liv virou todo o conteúdo de sua taça em sua boca.

— Ora, se não é Eli Pope. — a voz dele soou quente, como se derretesse no ar. Algodão doce dissolvendo-se lentamente dentro da boca, era uma boa comparação. — Meu amigo de longa data.

Liv não ousou olhar para cima, não queria nem mesmo contato visual com ele. Seu pai se levantou e o cumprimentou, trocaram algumas palavras e então Joshua resolveu fazer o que Liv temia.

— Lembra-se da minha filha? — Eli disse indicando Olivia que o olhou com certo desprezo, tentando não reparar a barba rala que o filho da mãe insistia em deixar ali. Deixando-o um idiota completo, porém um idiota completo gostoso.

— Claro. Inclusive a encontrei em um evento há alguns dias... — Liv se levantou enquanto Fitzgerald falava e estendeu a mão para ele que parou de falar imediatamente e assustou-se pelo sorriso que estava no rosto dela.

Liv queria que ele se calasse antes que contasse que haviam se encontrado em Malibu. Seu pai a encheria de perguntas e acabaria com sua noite. Ela queria evitar discussões com o pai, estava farta de todas elas.

— É um prazer revê-lo, senhor presidente! — Liv disse ainda com um sorriso falso e plastificado no rosto. Detestava ter que fingir estar bem com ele após a pequena discussão do dois.

— Acredite, o prazer é inteiramente meu. — A voz de Fitz parecia normal, ou ao menos era para soar normal, mas a parte entre as pernas de Liv não entendera isso. Ela apertou as coxas lentamente quando sentiu a pele quente da palma de sua mão roçando na sua pele suada pelo nervosismo. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu pelo seu braço quando ele apertou a mão dela de forma firme, forte e ao mesmo tempo com cuidado, como se evitasse machucá-la.

Ela se sentiu patética por estar tão atraída por ele, e tentou se lembrar de como ele havia sido rude, mas nada em sua mente conseguia ocupar o desejo que palpitava e percorria sua corrente sanguínea.

— Sua esposa continua magnífica — Fitzgerald falou sorrindo, com a mão ainda entrelaçada à mão de Liv.

— Ora, se continuar elogiando minha esposa terei que tomar medidas de precaução. — Eli falou em tom de brincadeira, arrancando uma risada de Fitzgerald, que Liv julgou como forçada e aproveitou o momento para puxar sua mão, afastando-se do perigo que era sentir o calor de Fitzgerald envolvendo-a.

— Não será necessário, meu amigo. Sabe que tenho um respeito imensurável para você e sua família — ele olhou para Liv, seu típico sorriso atrevido brilhou através dos dentes brancos e Liv respirou fundo, tentando encontrar o ar que parecia ter sumido completamente de seus pulmões. — Bom, se me dão licença, preciso cumprimentar os outros convidados.

— Claro! Aproveite sua festa — Eli falou, e Liv perguntou-se como todos os políticos conseguiam ser tão falsos. Seu pai dias antes tinha dito que não sabia se apoiaria Fitzgerald, inclusive falou mal da reputação dele, e ali estava ele sorrindo como se fosse melhor amigo do presidente.

Fitzgerald fez um cumprimento com a cabeça e pediu licença novamente, antes de se retirar, indo até outra mesa. Liv sentiu pena dele por um instante, pois sabia que aquilo era cansativo ao extremo, quando tinha apenas 5 ou 6 anos, via seu pai em eventos daquele tipo e quando chegava em casa ouvia as reclamações de seu pai e foi assim durante toda sua vida.

— Acho que esse ano, a Cúpula das Américas vai ser bem tensa… — o pai de Liv começou a falar com um dos amigos dele que havia se sentado na mesa e Liv desligou-se da conversa, tentando entender os sentimentos bagunçados dentro de si.

Um cabelo bem penteado, um terno alinhado que se adequava ao corpo, um perfume amadeirado que causava uma aflição, aquele olhar debochado que ele carregava consigo, e o sorriso matador que fazia qualquer um tremer nas bases. Aquilo era suficiente para fazê-la suar, não era? Era aceitável que ela sentisse calor diante dele, mesmo que por dentro ele fosse completamente o oposto e a fizesse querer fugir para bem longe dele. Ou não?

A festa toda a partir dali, transcorreu com tranquilidade, tirando os momentos em que Fitzgerald insistia em olhar para Liv, fazendo com que ela sentisse estranha e por vezes sem saber nem mesmo como agir. O discurso de Fitzgerald foi intenso, porém ele não falou nada pesado ou grosseiro como andava fazendo ns últimos tempos.

Liv teve certeza de que tudo que ele falou foi minuciosamente escrito por Cyrus e ele apenas leu o que estava no papel. Para ganhar a eleição, Fitzgerald teria que mudar seu comportamento e aquela seria apenas umas das várias medidas que seriam tomadas por Cyrus, para que Fitzgerald pudesse alcançar o que queria.

Logo depois, foi que tudo pareceu desmoronar dentro de Liv. As coisas que aconteceram a seguir foram tudo, menos o que Liv esperava que pudesse acontecer.

Havia uma tradição, a primeira dança depois do discurso formal, era de Fitzgerald com a esposa, mas como a esposa havia falecido a primeira escolha seria sua mãe, se ela estivesse viva. Então, Liv se perguntava como seria aquela dança, já que era o primeiro que Fitz fazia depois da morte de Mellie.

— Nosso presidente escolherá uma dama essa noite para a primeira dança. — Liv encostou-se despojada em uma das pilastras ao ouvir a voz da mulher que estava no palo daquele enorme salão. As mulheres perto dela pareciam terem acendido um fusível no corpo, uma ignição que fazia com que todas se remexessem, e era óbvio o motivo do alvoroço. Elas queriam dançar com Fitzgerald.

Imagine só que 80% daquelas mulheres ali não viam o instrumento sexual de seus maridos trabalharem há bastante tempo, aquela dança era o que tinha mais próximo de movimento sexual para elas. Algumas jovens pareciam interessadas, outras com uma atitude meio blasé quando na verdade queriam e muito ser escolhidas. A única que estava indiferente, era Liv.

(Dê play na música Feeling Good - Michael Bublé: watch?v=Edwsf-8F3sI)

Era claro a força, a tensão quente que existia e emanava de Fitz, mas ela sabia que seria encrenca pura se ela deixasse que seu corpo ficasse próximo dele. Aquele olhar estranho dele que a tomava por completo como labaredas de fogo subindo. Ela era mais forte do que aquilo. Ou não.

Ele caminhava firme, sua mandíbula travada de uma maneira que ficava sensual, seu balançado enquanto andava de quem dominava o mundo. E ele fazia isso com maestria.

"Droga!", Liv pensou enquanto ele caminhava para a direção onde estava, e ela olhou para os lados, tentando ver quem ele poderia escolher ali por perto. Algumas senhoras de idade mais avançada seria uma escolha sensata, para evitar o falatório e as fofocas que explodiriam mundialmente.

Mas sua boca se abriu ligeiramente em espanto quando ele parou diante dela, ela retesou seu corpo e ele estendeu sua mão para ela. Ah, aquela mão quente que causava formigamentos. Ela não tinha nem mesmo se recuperado do primeiro contato.

— Me daria a honra desta dança, Senhorita Pope? — ele perguntou e as mulheres ao redor a olhavam com inveja palpável. Seria demais responder um sonoro "não"? Era isso que Liv queria fazer, evitar o contato. Mas por outro lado, seu corpo a traía de maneira implacável, desejando aproximar-se e sentir o calor daquele corpo másculo envolvendo-a por completo.

— Sim, Senhor Presidente. — ele pareceu fazer uma expressão de tortura, como quem tivesse odiado ouvi-la chamando daquele jeito. Ela estendeu a mão, colocando-a sobre a dele que segurou firme. Liv sentia suas bochechas ardendo, os flashes foram disparados instantaneamente sobre os dois, rápidos como pipoca estourando.

Eles estavam no meio da pista, Fitzgerald segurou a cintura dela e Liv fez força para não se remexer ali. Segurava na mão dele com uma das mãos, e a outa foi para o ombro de Fitzgerald. A música começou lentamente e eles se movimentavam de acordo com os acordes.

— Não me chame mais de "senhor presidente" daquela maneira. — Fitzgerald disparou com seu habitual sorriso enviesado, Liv olhava sobre o ombro dele, tentava sorrir e disfarçar a tensão contida ali, mas sabia que estava forçado.

— Me desculpe, mas acredito que devo tratá-lo com toda formalidade que se pede, Senhor Presidente. — Liv respondeu atrevida, rebatendo e achando que estava saindo por cima da situação.

— Quer mesmo me deixar duro no meio do meu baile de aniversário? — Fitz falou com a voz grossa e a expressão de espanto que tomou o rosto de Liv o divertiu, ela reparou pelo canto do olho antes de engolir seco. — Diante de tantos conhecidos, tantos fotógrafos...seria uma vergonha para ambos.

— Como ousa?

— O quê? Não venha com essa, querida. Não sou eu quem está usando esse vestido que se adéqua milimetricamente a cada curva de seu corpo e me deixa salivando.

— Continue falando assim comigo e eu te dou um tapa aqui na frente de todos. Não tenho medo de você, Fitz.

— É valente e gosta de dominar? Acho que agora não conseguirei te tirar da minha cabeça.— Fitzgerald fez um movimento de dança que pegou Liv de surpresa e fez todos aplaudirem. Quando girou o corpo de Liv voltou para junto do dele, os corpos dos dois ficaram completamente colados. A respiração de Liv estava completamente desregular enquanto a mão dele deslizava sutilmente pelas costas nuas da garota.

A pista foi enchendo aos poucos, Liv pedindo mentalmente aos céus que aquela dança acabasse, mas a música parecia uma sinfonia eterna, uma tortura lenta e ela sabia que no fundo, era deliciosa.

— Com tantas mulheres aqui, porque me tirou para dançar? Tem prazer em me torturar? Sabe que não gosto de sua presença, deixei isso bem claro na última vez que nos vimos.

— Querida, eu tenho prazer em outras coisas. Eu adoraria mostrar todas elas para você, pois acredito que o prazer seria mútuo. Mas você teria que mudar esse comportamento tempestuoso.

— Não consegue responder nem mesmo uma pergunta sem soar um safado pervertido? — Liv rolou os olhos e Fitz riu de sua atitude, ela teve vontade de arrancar seu sorriso e guardá-lo em um pote especial para olhá-lo sempre que possível. Ela se odiou por não encontrar defeitos no físico dele.

— Eu te chamei para dançar porque você me atrai de uma maneira incomum, completamente insana. Há muito tempo não sinto assim, tão atraído por alguém e é como se meu corpo decidisse que te quer por perto. — ele respondeu e Liv acreditou que parecia sincero e o ouvia atentamente. — Eu só estou obedecendo aos meus instintos.

— Se eu obedecesse os meus instintos agora, você estaria sozinho nessa pista.

— Você está mentindo. — Fitzgerald disse seguro de suas palavras. — A maneira como você se remexeu em meus braços comprova o que já imaginava, senhorita Pope.

— Jura? E o que foi comprovado? — Liv perguntou, arrependendo-se pois estava entrando em um beco sem saída. A música acabou justamente na hora e uma nova do Tony Bennet começou logo em seguida.

— Que você vai acabar cedendo. — Fitz respondeu e inicialmente ela ficou sem entender, e quando abriu a boca para falar, ele continuou. — Não adianta abrir essa boca deliciosa para rebater. Não há escapatória, quando eu quero algo...eu normalmente consigo. — ele prendeu um botão de seu terno e fez um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a de maneira polida e educada, como não tivesse falado nenhuma safadeza ao pé de seu ouvido alguns segundos antes. — Obrigada pelo pequeno prazer que foi essa dança, Senhorita Pope. — Ele piscou e então a deixou atônita, com os olhos petrificados.

"Pequeno prazer? Pequeno?", ela pensou imaginando o tanto de prazer que seria o gigante.

Ela sentiu a força das palavras dele em seu corpo, sentia a mão dele deslizando no decote das costas de seu vestido, como se ela ainda estivesse ali. A sensação de formigamento, tomava conta dela por completo.

Sua presença era definitiva esmagadora. Ela lembrou-se do que havia dito para Nina, e apenas confirmou o que disse, aliás, uma confirmação daquelas era bem mais do que jamais esperaria.

Seu corpo estava em brasas, quando olhou ao redor e percebeu que algumas pessoas dançavam ali, outra a olhavam com inveja e ela seguiu até a direção de onde julgou ser o banheiro, mas como sempre se enfiou onde não devia, mas dessa vez a situação ficou estranha.

De repente, surgiram dois homens altos, usavam ternos e aqueles fones de ouvido que os seguranças normalmente usam, ela estava acostumada com eles. Zedd era o seu segurança, estava sempre por perto, mesmo que ela nem mesmo se lembrasse disso em alguns momentos, ela pedira para que ele estivesse sempre por perto, mas que não andasse grudado nela como normalmente os seguranças faziam.

Os dois seguranças que surgiram em sua frente, se posicionaram no meio do corredor, impedindo a passagem dela, Liv sorriu amarelo.

— Eu acho que me confundi com o caminho. — Liv disse e deu meia volta, voltando para a festa, mas deu de cara com mais dois seguranças bloqueando seu caminho e se assustou, tentou desvencilhar-se deles, mas eles não saíram dali. — Podem me dar licença? — Liv pediu, deixando a impaciência transparecer em suas palavras.

— Podem se afastar. — Aquela voz novamente. Liv arregalou os olhos ao ver Fitzgerald se aproximando, os seguranças abriram espaço para ela, que tentou seguir em frente, e voltar para a festa.

Mas a mão áspera de Fitz segurou seu pulso, ela olhou para o local onde a mão dele estava e subiu o olhar, alcançando os olhos Azuis dele, as duas órbitas Azuis brilhavam em desafio, assim como o sorriso debochado que ele abriu.

— Senhor presidente, poderia soltar o meu braço? — Liv pediu, a raiva impregnada nas suas palavras não atingiram o presidente, que a olhava indiferente a isso.

— Preciso que me acompanhe, senhorita Pope. Preciso conversar com você sobre algo de grande importância — Fitzgerald disse e Liv sentiu-se assustada com o que ele poderia querer falar com ela.

— Posso saber sobre o assunto? — Liv perguntou sentindo os dedos de Fitz se remexendo ali lentamente, seu coração estava disparado e Fitzgerald pareceu sentir através da pulsação dela.

— Fique tranquila. Não é sobre o que aconteceu em Malibu, o assunto é outro. — Fitzgerald disse e ela relaxou um pouco, mas foi por milésimos de segundos, antes que ele se aproximasse dela. Ela olhou para trás, para garantir que não tinha ninguém por ali além dos quatro seguranças que estavam de costas para a pequena cena que acontecia entre os dois.

— Nós acabamos de dançar, acho que já falou tudo o que tinha de ser falado. — Liv disse e Fitzgerald deu um passo em sua direção.

— Eu preciso falar a sós com você. — Fitz disse enquanto Liv tentava em vão se livrar da mão de Fitzgerald que a segurava firme. Ele deu um segundo passo em sua direção e Liv deu outro para trás em reflexo. — Eu não vou transar com você. — Liv disse e quis morder a língua por ter dito aquilo, Fitzgerald sorriu malicioso.

— Você diz que tudo que falo soa pervertido, mas a mente suja não é a minha. — Fitzgerald disse e deu outro passo na direção de Liv, que ia dar mais um passo para trás, se afastando. Mas ela foi surpreendida pelo braço do presidente envolvendo sua cintura. Sentiu a região pélvica se contrair quando ele aproximou os lábios de seus ouvidos e disse em tom confidencial. — Adoraria te comer de todas as maneiras, mas decidi que preciso de você para outro assunto, algo mais importante. — Liv assustou-se com a calma que ele teve ao falar tão sujo com ela e desequilibrou-se um pouco, então segurou-se no braço musculoso do presidente, e mesmo por cima do smoking pôde notar como era musculoso.

— E que assunto seria esse? — Liv olhou de canto para Fitzgerald que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, ela poderia tentar negar o quanto quisesse, mas estava completamente excitada com aquela maneira que Fitzgerald a estava tratando. — Não sei se estou afim de ouvir algo que venha de você.

— Não posso falar aqui, mas só posso adiantar que seria a minha salvação e a do país. Se você se interessar, espere até o final da comemoração, e venha até nesse mesmo corredor. — Fitzgerald disse roçando os lábios na orelha de Liv, fazendo-a arrepiar por completo. — Seu perfume é delicioso. Principalmente o perfume de sexo, exalado de seus poros. Posso senti-lo daqui, imagino como não está o estado de sua calcinha. Há quanto tempo não é fodida, senhorita Pope? — Fitzgerald disse baixo em seu ouvido, fazendo com que Liv sentisse a boca seca e a respiração se desregulando ainda mais.

Fitzgerald a olhou sorridente, seu típico sorriso maroto e atrevido, segurou delicadamente uma de suas mãos, e depositou um beijo demorado ali e logo depois afastou-se com seus seguranças em seu encalço, deixando Liv ali completamente atordoada.

Completamente excitada.

Completamente encharcada.

Raiva e desejo misturavam-se em sua corrente sanguínea, ela queria xingá-lo por dizer tais coisas em seu ouvido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria insultá-lo por ter dito tudo aquilo e depois tê-la deixado da maneira que fez.

Ela teve certeza de que perto do presidente estava em uma situação difícil, quase sem-saída, ela via algo incerto e perigoso brilhar nos olhos dele, mas o maior problema, era que a garota sempre tivera uma queda pelo perigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Liv não conseguiu nem mesmo se conter mais durante a festa, seu nervosismo e ansiedade diante da ideia de ter que ficar sozinha e perto do presidente novamente, a fez ficar completamente desligada das palavras que todas as pessoas que se aproximavam dela proferiam.

Algumas pessoas a olhavam e cochichavam, e ela fingia não reparar. Em certo momento descobriu que o motivo dos cochichos era a sua dança com presidente. Ela ouvira uma senhora de quarenta e poucos anos comentar que ele provavelmente estava "traçando" a filha do ex-governador Eli Pope. Um comentário tão abusivo que ela poderia ter virado a mão na cara da dondoca sem pesatanejar, isso se ela não tivesse sido preparada a vida inteira para lidar com situações como aquelas.

Ela aprendera a engolir muitos comentários daqueles, e apenas riu da audácia da mulher, que notando o quão perto estava de Liv, fez uma expressão que beirava o desespero misturado com um pedido de desculpas. Liv apenas sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se para sua mãe que a chamava insistentemente.

— Estamos indo embora, minha linda. — Maya falou com Liv, que assentiu para a mãe.

— Vou ficar mais um pouco. — Liv disse, fingindo desinteresse, quando na verdade sua aflição era visível.

— Vocês está bem, Liv? — Maya perguntou com o tom típico de mãe preocupada.

— Sim. Porque pergunta? — Liv olhou para o outro lado do salão, tentando esconder sua feição.

— Te conheço, só isso. Mas sei que não irá me contar o motivo de tal preocupação, então vou respeitar e não insistirei.

— Obrigada, mãe. Sei que escondo algumas coisas de você, mas é porque sei que se souber teria um colapso nervoso.

— Isso me acalma muito. — Maya disse de maneira sarcástica, arrancado um riso de Liv. Maya se levantou e beijou o rosto da filha antes de segurar na mão do marido.

— Vamos? — Eli, que já estava de pé, perguntou de maneira carinhosa para a esposa que sorriu ao assentir. — Vai continuar aqui, Liv? — ele perguntou para a filha.

— Sim, quero conversar com alguns contatos e me despedir de Cyrus. — Liv respondeu em tom ameno.

Liv se despediu deles, e os viu se despedindo de alguns amigos e conhecidos, antes de partirem para a casa. Tratou de pegar um drinque servido pelo garçom da festa, e bebeu em goles rápidos, sentindo a bebida amargar e arranhar, mas ela precisava daquilo para acalmar os ânimos que estavam mais do que acelerados.

Ela só conseguia se perguntar, como Fitzgerald pôde ser tão atrevido ao perguntar algo tão íntimo.

"Há quanto tempo não é fodida, senhorita Pope?"

A perguntava ecoava em sua mente, as palavras ditas de forma tão casual causaram nela um furacão. Que merda estava acontecendo ali? Aquele misto de raiva e desejo formando no âmago, enquanto ela tentava decidir qual era a melhor postura a ser tomada.

Ela deveria ter dado um tapa na cara dele, e que se foda o fato dele ser o presidente.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Susan Ross, a governadora do estado de New Jersey, tinha conversado algumas vezes com a mulher que tinha alguns quilinhos a mais, e aparentava ter por volta dos quarenta e poucos anos, mas sentira simpatia por ela desde o primeiro contato.

— Olivia Pope. — ela falou e Liv sorriu, levantado para cumprimentá-la.

— Susan, como vai?

— Não tão bem quanto você e matando vários leões por dia. — Susan disse rindo. — E como pode ver, fazendo piadas sobre meus colegas de trabalho. Mas estou sendo até generosa ao chamá-los de leões, pois eles estão mais para cobras peçonhentas. — Susan disse e Liv riu.

— Imagino que seu trabalho não deve estar te deixando em paz.

— Acredite, não sei o que é ir na sorveteria com minha pequena filha há meses. Esse trabalho arranca cada gota de seu ser. Você ainda tem a ideia de se tornar uma de nós, Liv? Porque deixe-me alertar, ainda dá tempo de fugir. — a governadora disse para Liv que ria da maneira engraçada que Susan usava para falar, além da mania de gesticular com as mãos que as faziam mais engraçada ainda.

— Ainda tenho essa pretensão, não me desanime. — Liv disse em meios aos risos.

— Eu tenho pena do coitado do Fitzgerald. — Liv sentira um estranho rebuliço em seu corpo ao ouvir aquele nome. — Ele é tão jovem para ser presidente, e ter que lidar com a morte da esposa….Argh! Não sei se conseguiria continuar, sabe? Esse mundo é muito cruel quando não se tem alguém em quem se apoiar de verdade. Sem meu marido, que suporta todos os meus ataques de fúrias, eu já teria desistido de tudo.

— Eu tenho pena dele também. Se tornou uma pessoa irreconhecível. — Liv disse, sua voz era de puro lamento.

— Ele deixou a amargura tomar conta dele, mas acredito que ele ainda tenha conserto. — Susan disse de forma relaxada e Liv se perguntou se Susan estaria certa sobre isso. — Bom, minha querida, não posso mais demorar aqui, apesar de estar amando tudo, principalmente as comidas. — ela gargalhou antes de prosseguir, arrancando o riso de forma fácil de Liv. Susan era autêntica, e isso era uma das coisas que mais admirava nela. — Minha filha me espera, aposto que está deitada em sua cama, esperando pelo meu beijo de boa noite.

— Mande um beijo, apesar de que eu duvido que ela se lembre de mim.

— Ela guardou você na memória, querida. Sempre grita quando aparece na televisão ou te vê em alguma revista, já me confidenciou que quer ser como você quando crescer e outra mãe poderia se sentir ofendida pelo fato da filha querer se espelhar em outra pessoa que não a própria, mas eu jamais me ofenderia com isso. Se minha Maddie que ainda tem 6 anos, chegar aos 24 da mesma maneira que você, serei uma mãe muito orgulhosa.

— Obrigada, Susan. Você é sempre doce comigo. — Liv agradeceu, antes de abraçá-la. Ainda abraçada a Susan, ela vira Fitzgerald olhando para ela de maneira fixa, e então sua cabeça tombou para o lado do corredor, e sua mão aberta, que ao ver de Liv indicava cinco minutos.

Por um segundo, não teve certeza se era realmente aquilo que queria. Susan tagarelava em seu ouvido e nem mesmo uma palavra foi ouvida naqueles milésimos de segundos, até que Liv tomou coragem e assentiu com a cabeça. Estava feito. Se teria como volta atrás? Ela nem mesmo se perguntou sobre isso, pois Liv era determinada e quando colocava algo em sua cabeça, ia até o fim, mesmo que as consequências pudessem ser ruins.

Susan e ela se despediram e assim que vira a mulher rechonchuda se afastando, levantou-se e foi em direção ao corredor em que tivera o breve encontro com o presidente mais cedo. Seu estômago parecia infestado por borboletas, e em sua cabeça só passava a ideia dela ter que fazer algo grandioso para realmente salvar o país. Aliás, esse era o único motivo de ter ignorado as palavras sujas de Fitz e ir ao seu encontro novamente.

Ela encostou-se na parede, tentando manter o equilíbrio, físico e mental. Já que se sentia completamente perdida diante daquela situação estranha e anormal. Abriu a bolsa carteira e olhou para o visor do celular, de maneira ansiosa. Só esperava que ele não estivesse brincando com ela.

— Você veio mesmo. — A voz grossa de Fitzgerald chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ela deu um pulo, sobressaltando de susto.

— Você fez um pedido realmente sério.

— Qual deles?

— Que me recordo só fez um.

— Ah, é claro. O de salvar o país. — ele passou a mão pelo queixo, a barba que ele sempre deixava crescer um pouquinho estava ali, deixando-o mais sedutor ainda. — Me desculpe, é que mentalmente te fiz outros pedidos, mas isso é algo que não vem ao caso agora. — Fitzgerald disse com o sorriso de canto brotando e Liv pigarreou antes de responder.

— Então, fale logo.

— Não aqui. — ele disse e então começou a caminhar, dois seguranças estavam atrás dele.

Liv não teve outra saída a não ser segui-lo por entre os intermináveis corredores da Casa Branca, enquanto caminhava, ela se perguntou como era possível memorizar todos os caminhos daquele lugar. Fitzgerald entrou por uma porta, e fez sinal com dois dedos para os seguranças que pararam diante da mesma e ficaram naquela típica posição séria.

— Pelo visto, o assunto é sério mesmo. — falou baixinho e ele sorriu, abrindo passagem para Liv.

— Você não imagina o quanto. — ele disse e Liv pôde repara que a voz dele aparentava cansaço.

Liv entrou na sala, e lá dentro estava Cyrus, sentado a uma enorme mesa, parecia uma sala de reuniões qualquer, se não tivesse sentindo um zunido estranho no ouvido quando a porta foi fechada. A sala tinha proteção acústica, e não parecia possuir nenhum aparelho eletrônico ali. As paredes eram de um tom cinza-gelo, completamente lisas, sem nenhum quadro ou enfeite.

— Essa sala é uma das poucas em que podemos conversar sem sermos filmados pelas câmeras de vigilância. Sente-se, Liv. Fique à vontade. — Cyrus disse e apontou para uma das várias cadeiras dispostas em volta de enorme mesa branca e arredondada. — Como pode perceber, a situação é realmente importante. Se o que falarmos aqui, cair em mãos, ou ouvidos errados, corremos um risco enorme.

— Certo, agora eu estou começando a ficar assustada. — Liv disse com a voz meio trêmula.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Vai ser rápido e indolor. — Fitzgerald disse, se sentou em um das cadeiras de maneira ereta, porém despojado. Liv não riu da piadinha dele e revirou os olhos diante do sorriso cheio de sarcasmo dele.

— Então, fale. — Liv ordenou, ficando impaciente com todo aquele cenário criado pelos dois homens.

Liv não queria admitir, mas no momento em que vira Cyrus, tivera certeza de que o presidente não estava brincando. A primeira coisa que passou na cabeça dela, era algo relacionado com seu pai apoiando a candidatura de Fitzgerald, e depois pensou que eles tivessem descoberto sobre a possibilidade de seu pai querer apoiar Sally Langston, a candidata da oposição. Mas o que ouviu em seguida foi um choque.

— Quero que se case comigo. — Fitzgerald disse, simples como se tivesse pedindo por um copo de água, como se comentasse como o tempo estava chuvoso.

Liv abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando achar palavras para responder e então Cyrus bateu a mão na mesa impaciente, assustando Liv.

— Porra, Fitzgerald. Era assim que queria conversar com ela?

— Ora, sabe que não gosto de ficar dando voltas no assunto. Gosto de ir direto ao ponto. — Fitzgerald disse fazendo um gesto de quem não importava usando uma das mãos. Os dois foram interrompidos pela gargalhada alta de Liv.

— Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo. — ela disse em meio a gargalhada, levando a mão à boca, como se aquele gesto fosse conter o riso que escapava de si.

— Receio não ser uma brincadeira, Liv. — Cyrus disse e olhou de forma severa para Fitzgerald, que revirou os olhos.

— Ah, ok. Velho rabugento, está sempre certo. — Fitzgerald se levantou de onde estava, foi até Cyrus e pegou duas pastas que estavam nas mãos dele. — Deixe-me sozinho com a senhorita Pope, Cy.

— Mas, senhor…

— Saia agora, Cyrus. Não foi um pedido. — Fitzgerald mudou sua expressão antes indiferente para uma carregada de empáfia. Cyrus se levantou contrariado, e acenou com a cabeça para Liv que tinha a expressão completamente confusa, para não dizer, assustada.

Se aquilo não era brincadeira, que merda era aquela? Um pedido de casamento mesmo? Estava nova demais para pensar em casamentos, na verdade, colocara isso em sua cabeça desde a adolescência. Para Liv, precisava construir uma carreira minimamente sólida antes de se envolver seriamente com alguém a ponto de se casar.

— Agora que estamos sozinhos, deixe eu te explicar. — Fitzgerald disse e se sentou ao lado de Liv, que retesou o corpo.

— Você pode repetir o que me pediu? — Liv pediu, incrédula.

— Eu pedi que se casasse comigo, senhorita Pope. — Fitzgerald disse e antes que Liv abrisse a boca, ele continuou. — Mas não seria real.

— Acho que continuo confusa. — Liv disse, vincando a testa. — Não acha que isso tudo parece muito surreal?

— Parece. Eu disse isso para Cyrus, mas ele insiste que se eu mostrar uma imagem regenerada para os cidadãos do país, eles vão voltar a ter credibilidade em mim.

— E por isso essa ideia de casamento?

— Exatamente. — Fitzgerald tomou fôlego antes de prosseguir, na verdade parecia tomar um tempo para pensar em como explicar. — Eu não quero um relacionamento de verdade, Olivia. Mas o assunto mais comentado do momento é a minha vida sentimental, aliás, a falta dela. E Cyrus tem certeza de que se me verem na mídia em um romance, vão perceber que não sou tão frio ou arrogante como eles têm me pintado por aí.

— Mas você é frio e arrogante. — Liv disse, seu tom era de desafio.

— Garota, não me provoque.

— Por acaso disse alguma coisa errada? — Liv disse, cruzando os braços sobre os peitos, apertando-os de forma que subiam, e ficavam estufados.

— Essa porra desse vestido não podia ser menos decotado? Estou perdendo a concentração aqui. — Fitzgerald disse com os olhos vidrados no decote de Liv.

— Caramba! — Liv segurou o queixo de Fitzgerald, entre seus dedo indicador e o dedão, de forma que seu dedão ficou sobre os lábios dele e então ergueu a cabeça dele. — Deixe de ser pervertido, me olhe nos olhos ou eu enfio meu salto no meio da sua testa. — Liv disse com um tom ameno e Fitzgerald sorriu de canto.

— Como quiser, senhorita Pope. — Fitzgerald disse, e Liv se arrependeu quando os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela, os lábios entreabertos de Fitzgerald se abriram um pouco mais e ele mordeu o dedão dela levemente, fazendo com que Liv puxasse a mão com pressa, assustada com a eletricidade que percorreu em seu corpo quando sentiu a ponta da língua dele tocando sua pele.

— Desse jeito não quer nem mesmo que eu ouça o que você tem para me dizer — Liv se levantou da cadeira, e ia saindo, mas a mão firme de Fitz prendeu-se em seu braço, obrigando que ela o olhasse.

— Sente-se novamente. — Fitzgerald usou o tom quase autoritário.

— Peça com jeito. — Liv demandou, aproveitando da situação.

— Ah, me poupe desses joguinhos, Olivia. — ele disse impaciente, mas ao perceber a feição de Liv que esperava que ele pedisse de forma mais educada. — Ah, inferno! — ele sacudiu a cabeça antes de prosseguir de forma solícita. — Por favor, Olivia. Sente-se novamente.

—Bem melhor. — Liv sorria vitoriosa e sentou-se na cadeira que estava antes.

— Então, nessa pasta amarela, estão todos as cláusulas do contrato.

— O que te leva a crer que eu me relacionaria, e pior ainda, me casaria com você? Acho que você esqueceu que eu não gosto muito de você, não é?

— Vai ser tudo fingimento, Pope. É só usar suas habilidades de atriz desenvolvidas após todos esses anos sendo filha de um político.

Liv não podia negar que ele estava certo nesse aspecto, aprendera a disfarçar seu mau humor como ninguém, e tratava os inimigos de seu pai como se fossem velhos amigos, escutou muito desde pequena que os inimigos devem ser mantidos sempre por perto.

— Nem darei o trabalho de responder. — Liv abriu a pasta com o contrato. — O que eu ganharia com isso, senhor presidente?

— Eu soube que você quer entrar para a política. — ele disse e se levantou, dando a volta na mesa, e apoiou-se no encosto de uma cadeira.

— Não, por favor, não me ofereça um cargo ou eu saio por aquela porta e nem me dou o trabalho de olhar para sua cara de novo.

— Eu pensei que você fosse dizer isso. — Fitzgerald disse com um sorriso presunçoso estampado na cara e Liv levantou a sobrancelha surpresa. — O que? Eu andei pesquisando sobre sua vida, ou acha que pensaria me comprometer com uma mulher sem olhar seu passado?

— O que você descobriu sobre mim? — Liv olhou nervosa para as unhas pintadas de azul-marinho. Seu medo era que ele tivesse descoberto algo relacionado a Jake, as malditas fotos de uma fase negra de sua adolescência, incluindo o segredo que ela guardava a sete chaves. Algo que nem mesmo seus pais sabiam.

— E tinha algo para eu descobrir? — Fitzgerald perguntou com interesse evidente em sua voz e Liv preferiu ficar calada por alguns segundos a respondê-lo de supetão. Talvez fosse apenas um blefe.

— Nada excitante. — Liv mentiu, tentando soar casual.

— E existe isso? — Fitzgerald perguntou.

— Me desculpe, não entendi o que quis dizer, senhor presidente. — ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça na direção de Fitz.

— Existe algo que não seja excitante sobre você, Olivia? Porque se existir, por favor, me mostre. — Fitzgerald disse sorrindo, Liv o encarou com um olhar quase assassino e ele pareceu se divertir mais ainda, lançando um sorriso despudorado na direção dela. — Você é muito fácil de ser irritada, sabia?

— Me trouxe aqui para se divertir com meu temperamento?

— Não. — Fitzgerald deixou o sorriso desaparecer lentamente. — Liv, sei que o seu desejo de entrar para a política se assemelha ao meu, quando quis entrar para essa carreira, meu desejo era fazer a diferença e consertar os erros graves que via as pessoas ao meu redor fazendo. Um bom exemplo disso é meu pai, eu o via errar e sabia o que ele devia fazer para mudar, mas ele nunca me ouvia. — Liv reparou que Fitzgerald parecia se lembrar enquanto falava. — Pesquisando sobre sua vida, percebi que vejo muito de mim em você. Não que isso seja algo bom, mas…

— Eu me sinto honrada nesse quesito, você é um ótimo presidente, mas isso não tem nada a ver com a sua personalidade horrível. — Liv disse lançando um sorriso maroto para ele.

— Um elogio seguido de uma depreciação, não esperaria menos do que isso vindo de você. — Fitzgerald disse sorrindo, meneou a cabeça e então prosseguiu. — Obrigado, de qualquer forma. Acho que você vai entender o motivo de estar preocupado e fazendo de tudo, inclusive me submetendo a essa ideia de Cyrus quando terminar de me ouvir.

— Então, termine.

— Eu andei averiguando o passado de Sally, aquela cara de madre Teresa não me engana, e ela é mais venenosa do que se pode imaginar. E o que eu descobri me deixou completamente em choque, Olivia. — A feição de Fitzgerald tornou-se completamente agoniada.

— O que foi, senhor Grant? — Liv perguntou, sentindo-se aflita.

— Prefiro que veja com seus próprios olhos. — Fitzgerald disse e entregou a outra pasta para Liv, dessa vez o envelope estava lacrada e a palavra "Confidencial" estava carimbada com tinta vermelha.

Liv deslizou os dedos pelo envelope antes de abri-lo, de dentro do envelope ela retirou um papel, e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela lia atentamente as palavras. Ela mal podia acredita no que via, uma carta escrita e assinada por Sally. E as coisas escritas pela mulher a fizeram ter nojo.

— Oh… eu nem sei...nem sei o que dizer.

— Eu fiquei assim de primeiro momento. Essa carta foi endereçada ao vice dela.

— Fitzgerald, ela propôs que proibissem a entrada de qualquer pessoa que não tenha nascido no país e pior ainda, ela parecer querer fazer uma caçada atrás de imigrantes que estejam vivendo no país. — Liv soltou um riso nervoso, suas mãos tremiam diante do que tinha em suas mãos. — Você tem certeza de que isso daqui é verídico? Isso pode ter sido forjado.

— FBI me entregou isso, Liv. Eu confio nos homens que escolhi para essa investigação. — Fitzgerald respondeu simplesmente. — Agora se vai acreditar em mim, isso cabe somente a você. — Liv assentiu, ainda olhando para o papel em suas mãos.

— Ela ainda fala sobre os direitos femininos, sobre como acha que as mulheres estão se portando como machos que pensando com os órgãos genitais em vez de usarem o cérebro. Meu Deus, essa mulher é uma mentirosa! Uma fingida! — Liv falava com evidente revolta.

— E ela quer cortar a participação delas no meio político, não completamente, porque ela precisa de algumas aliadas. Mas boa parte das mulheres, as que não significam nada para ela e para o governo dela, seriam escorraçadas sem piedade. — Fitzgerald falou pesaroso e Liv assentiu, pensando em Susan, e em como ela se empenhava para governar o estado. Lembrou-se dos próprios sonhos e seu coração foi diminuindo, tomando-se de uma preocupação gigantesca, em um medo de que tudo que foi conquistado como um direito das mulheres, fosse destruído.

— Senhor Grant, esse documento acaba com a candidatura dela. Você nem precisa de mim — Liv disse, apontando para o papel. — Denuncie essa mulher e acabe logo com isso.

— Eu não posso mostrar isso, Olivia.

— Como não?

— Levariam isso como rumor. Qualquer um pode forjar a assinatura da Sally e fazer isso. Lembra-se de quando forjaram a minha naquele falso documento em que me incriminava de corrupção?

— Claro, mas foi facilmente desmascarado depois que compararam as assinaturas.

— Não acha que ela conseguiria tal coisa? — Fitzgerald passou a mão na nuca, demonstrando o quão tenso estava. A aliança dourada de casamento brilhava no dedo dele, Liv não deixou de reparar. — Estamos lidando com uma mulher muito poderosa, Liv. Eu não sei em quem posso confiar aqui dentro, eu não sei quem trabalha para mim ou quem está aqui a mando de outra pessoa.

— Você acha que possa ter espiões da oposição no meio das pessoas que trabalham para você?

— Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Ela conseguiu algumas informações minhas que só quem trabalha comigo, saberia. Tentou inclusive espalhar nos jornais, mas eu tenho conhecidos nos jornais, e consegui impedir que ela contasse qualquer segredo meu. — Fitzgerald falou e Liv tentou imaginar quais segredos seriam esses, mas percebeu que era melhor nem saber. De qualquer maneira, ela entendeu o motivo de tanto sigilo naquela reunião entre os dois.

— Por isso que me trouxe aqui, para garantir que ninguém saberia da sua proposta.

— Exatamente. — Fitzgerald assentiu. — E então? O que acha?

— Não sei. É só que, caramba, eu estou tão confusa agora. — Liv disse abandonando o papel sobre a mesa. — Preciso de um tempo. Me desculpe, mas preciso pensar, analisar tudo o que me disse.

— Tem todo o direito de fazer isso.

— Eu preciso de provas concretas de que isso é verdade, senhor. — Liv disse, sentindo-se quase envergonhada por demonstrar que duvidava do que ele havia lhe contado.

— Eu tenho uma prova para te dar — Fitzgerald disse, e parecia culpado por fazer aquilo. — Seu amigo, Edison.

— O que tem ele? — Liv perguntou impaciente. — Por favor, não seja cretino a ponto de difamar meu amigo.

— Me desculpe, Olivia. Mas não posso esconder isso de você, é necessário te contar a verdade. Ele é um espião, trabalha para Sally e se infiltrou na sua família para conseguir o apoio do seu pai, e parece que ele conseguiu o que queria, afinal seu pai decidiu não me dar apoio na campanha.

Liv sentiu o estômago pesando e toda a bebida que havia ingerido se remexeu, sua boca amargou quando ouviu as palavras saindo da boca de Fitzgerald. Uma expressão incrédula se formou em seu rosto e ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

— Você passou dos limites agora! — a voz de Liv estava mais alta e seus olhos injetados. — Eu não vou acreditar no que está me dizendo. Você é um grande mentiroso!

— Me diga, como conheceu Edison? — Fitzgerald mantinha a voz no mesmo tom, mas seu olhar era severo. — Seu pai o levou para jantar na sua casa, não foi? Com a desculpa de apresentá-lo a você, mas isso já tinha sido arquitetado muito antes, Sally o apresentou para seu pai com esse intuito de fazê-lo se aproximar de você.

— Você investigou direitinho. Mas não tem nada aí que eu não saiba ainda.

— Ah, tem sim — Fitzgerald deu a volta na mesa e se aproximou de Liv. — Nos próximos dias, você terá uma surpresa com ele, e se lembrará do que eu te falei aqui.

— Já ouvi demais por uma noite. Vou embora. — Fitzgerald alcançou a mão de Liv e ela o olhou, pronta para xingá-lo, mas o que ela viu a desarmou por completo.

— Liv, leve os documentos. — Fitzgerald disse, entregando os envelopes para ela. Liv viu nos olhos de Fitzgerald uma súplica escondida, um pedido através das íris Azuis que a imploravam por uma chance. — Sei que posso ser tudo que você me disse, mas não sou mentiroso. Eu estou te contando tudo isso e confiando que vai acreditar em mim, aliás, esse foi um dos motivos que me fez acreditar que era a pessoa certa para o cargo, eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra, mas acredito que faremos um bom time juntos. Espero que perceba isso o quanto antes, e eu esperarei, caso a resposta seja sim.

Liv não respondeu, apenas segurou os envelopes com força, antes de piscar os olhos acordando do transe que aqueles olhos causavam nela. Ela se virou e saiu da sala, sem se despedir ou olhar para trás. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos confusos.

Durante todo o caminho até em casa, sentia um peso no coração.

Ela se perguntava se o que Fitzgerald tinha dito, era realmente verdade. Havia um conflito dentro de si, que ela nunca pensou que teria que lidar, por um lado ela pensava que Fitzgerald como todo bom político estava usando das suas artimanhas para conseguir enganá-la e conseguir que ela aceitasse a proposta. Por outro lado, Liv temia que aquilo fosse verdade e Sally estivesse se preparando para tornar-se uma ditadora criminosa quando assumisse a presidência. Mas se ela acreditasse nele, se ela acreditasse que Sally era realmente uma vilã, ela teria que se render e iria ajudar Fitzgerald.

Isso significaria que ela se casaria com ele.

Ela sentiu a respiração ficar difícil ao imaginar-se como primeira-dama. Nunca, em toda sua vida, imaginou que pudesse estar naquela situação. Olhou para os envelopes em suas mãos, ela os apertava com tanta força, com medo de que pudesse perdê-los, que os nós dos dedos estavam quase doloridos.

— Tudo bem, senhorita Pope? — Lavy perguntou e Liv despertou do transe em que se encontrava.

— Como?

— Eu avisei que chegamos e a senhorita não esboçou nenhuma reação. Está tudo bem? Sua expressão não me parece das melhores.

— Eu estou bem sim, Lavy. Fique tranquilo, estou apenas cansada. — Liv respondeu com um sorriso fraco, antes de sair do carro e entrar em casa. Pensou em ir na parte da casa destinada aos empregados, onde Abby dormia, precisava desabafar com alguém, mas não sabia se deveria contar aquilo para alguém.

Ela subiu as escadas no automático e foi até seu quarto, retirou os sapatos, sentindo um alívio por isso. E então sentou-se na sua cama, pegou o envelope que continha a suposta carta de Sally e a releu por várias vezes, até que desistisse de tentar encontrar algo ali que decidisse por ela o que fazer.

Ela tomou um banho e decidiu então tentar dormir, mas o sono escapava dela como areia entre os dedos. E toda vez que fechava os olhos lembrava-se da feição de súplica que Fitzgerald fizera quando se despediu dela. Se era tudo encenação, o maldito merecia um oscar, pois fora perfeito, tão real que sentia algo estranho em seu peito toda vez que lembrava.

Por fim, cansada de tentar dormir, ela se levantou, enrolou-se no robe de seda e desceu até a área da piscina, sentou-se na borda da mesma e assistiu ao sol nascendo aos poucos.

— Acordada a essa hora? — Liv se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe atrás de si.

—Mãe! Que susto! — Liv disse, levando uma de suas mãos até o peito. — Te pergunto a mesma coisa.

— Eu tive uns pesadelos horrorosos e resolvi me levantar. — Maya respondeu, pensativa. — Posso saber o motivo da sua preocupação?

— E quem disse que estou preocupada? — Liv rebateu, sentiu um pouco de raiva, pois sua mãe sempre sabia quando a filha estava ou não se sentindo bem.

— Filha, você estava estranha durante a festa toda ontem e agora sua expressão defronta o desespero. — Maya sentou-se ao lado da filha à beira da piscina.

— Você sempre consegue me ler, mesmo que eu tente fingir que está tudo bem. — Liv disse e sua mãe assentiu.

— Eu sempre deixo você se safar, querida. Mas dessa vez, seu desespero está bem evidente.

— Você acha que o Edison é confiável, mãe? — Liv perguntou, lembrando-se do que Fitzgerald dissera.

— Ele vem de uma família muito nobre, e sempre se comportou como um cavalheiro comigo e tem se mostrado um amigo muito leal a você.

— É, eu sei. Mas ontem...eu ouvi que ele talvez não seja assim tão confiável. Na verdade, não foi a primeira vez.

— Se fosse apenas uma vez, te diria para dar um crédito a Edison, mas já que não foi a primeira, comecei a me preocupar.

— Acha que deveria investigar isso mais a fundo?

— Sabe o que acho? — Maya perguntou e Liv prestava atenção nas palavras da mãe. — Que a verdade aparece, mesmo quando tentamos escondê-la de todas as formas. Ela estará sempre à espreita, estudando um momento oportuno para aparecer e explodir como uma bomba. Mas se você acha que seu coração não pode suportar a dúvida, pergunte a ele mesmo.

— Se ele for sincero comigo, vai se provar um amigo de verdade.

— Exatamente. — Maya bateu no joelho da filha de forma carinhosa. — Foi isso que te acordou cedo?

— Eu nem dormi. Mas não foi só isso...aconteceram algumas coisas além disso. — Liv não contaria para a mãe, apesar de tudo, temia que ela pudesse comentar com outra pessoa e aquilo deveria ser mantido em total sigilo. — O que você acha do Fitzgerald, mãe?

— Fitzgerald Grant? O Presidente? — Maya perguntou, surpresa pela pergunta. — Tirando seu comportamento recente de grosserias e certa frieza, ele é um ótimo homem, decente, sempre foi muito educado comigo e com seu pai. Nunca vi um presidente tão bom, além de ser lindo, que seu pai não me ouça. — ela disse arrancando uma risada de Liv. — Mas porque pergunta isso? Não me diga que ele se interessou por você. — a mãe da garota riu.

— Por favor, mãe. Menos nessa expressão de espanto, não sou tão feia assim.

— Não é isso, só estou surpresa por ele estar interessado em alguém. Só te digo que adoraria te ver de primeira-dama, sei que não é nem de longe o que você quer, pois sei que não quer ficar escondida na sombra de ninguém. Você tem luz própria, nasceu para brilhar e só falta uma boa oportunidade aparecer para que consiga.

— Obrigada por ser sempre tão amiga para mim. — Liv sorriu para sua mãe que depositou um beijo no rosto dela.

— Sempre serei. — Maya abraçou a filha que aninhou-se no calor do corpo de sua mãe e achou engraçado como aquela conversa que parecia simples tinha feito um efeito rápido nela.

Ela não havia tomado uma decisão, mas ela já sabia qual seria seu próximo passo. Ela sabia quem deveria procurar antes de mais nada, antes de qualquer resposta que fosse dar.

Liv só queria ter certeza de que não se arrependeria depois de dar a resposta para Fitzgerald, pois ela sabia que não poderia dar para trás depois que dissesse um "sim", por exemplo. Seria mais um escândalo para a candidatura dele, e não ajudaria em nada.

Se não fosse para ajudar, que dissesse logo um sonoro "não". Aliás, seria a melhor saída para aquela situação toda, ficaria livre para viver sua vida em paz, seguindo todos os planos que tinha para entrar na política e pronto.

Mas ela realmente conseguiria seguir em frente e viver sua vida em paz depois de virar as costas para aquilo? O impacto de sua decisão poderia causar um estrago de proporções imensuráveis no país, isso porque se o que Fitzgerald disse para ela fosse realmente verdade, as atitudes tomadas por Sally afetariam o país em todos os setores imagináveis, segurança, economia e todo o resto.

Liv fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor da água na piscina aquecida, e a brisa fresca sobre sua pele, fazendo com que se encolhesse ainda mais aos braços de sua mãe. Não se deu conta quando, mas o sono chegou dando uma rasteira nela e enfim conseguiu deixar que seu corpo se relaxasse por completo e caísse em profundo sono.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Obrigado por lerem! Fico feliz que estejam curtindo, não deixem de comentar o que estão achando.**

 **-x-**

Fitzgerald tentava prestar atenção no que o diretor de ações táticas do FBI falava, mas sua mente insistia em lembrar-lhe do olhar delicado e ao mesmo tempo feroz de Liv. Um absurdo que o homem que comandava exército, marinha, aeronáutica, estivesse perdendo o controle sob si mesmo e tudo isso por alguém que ele nem mesmo tivera a chance de sentir de verdade.

Mas ele queria sentir, queria tocar a pele de Liv, cada milímetro de seu corpo. Ela o seduzia sem nem mesmo se dar conta disso, agindo de maneira normal. Seria ele capaz de resistir e cumprir os requisitos do contrato?

Lembrou-se da cláusula que deixava claro que não haveria relacionamento entre as duas partes do contrato, para melhor andamento do plano. Ele concordava com isso, pois sabia que ficaria à mercê de Liv caso se deixasse levar pelos desejos físicos que sentia. Ele lembrou-se da maneira engraçada que Liv falara sobre enfiar o salto no meio de sua testa e acabou rindo.

— Senhor? — Cyrus falou, e Fitz olhou para o assessor com curiosidade, voltando a prestar atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Sim?

— Smith te fez uma pergunta. — Cyrus falou de forma severa e Fitz pigarreou antes de responder, colocando sua feição séria novamente.

— Repita a pergunta, por favor? — Fitz pediu e os outros membros da reunião o olharam com certa surpresa por ele estar desconcentrado.

— Nosso exército foi atacado na noite passada na cidade de Orgune, senhor. Cinquenta feridos, por sorte nenhum morto.— Smith falava com calma, como se contasse o que tinha comido no café da manhã. Fitz não conseguia entender como as pessoas se acostumavam com aquilo. — Eu preciso saber sua posição quanto a isso.

— Conversou com o nosso embaixador no Afeganistão? — Fitz perguntou e Smith assentiu.

— Sim, e parece que eles estão acuados, senhor presidente. Eles estão com medo de não conseguir sair vivos de lá, as ameaças do grupo terrorista foram bem claras quanto a embaixada. Temo que não haja outra saída — Smith não precisou falar qual era a solução plausível. Mas Fitz evitava qualquer tipo de conflito, a não ser que fosse a última saída.

— Tentem tirá-los de lá, nós temos os melhores e mais treinados homens, eles precisam saber, pelo menos, tirar um grupo de pessoas de uma cidade em segurança.

— Senhor, mas há o risco de que eles não sobrevivam ao processo, se o grupo terrorista souber…

— Se o grupo terrorista souber de alguma coisa, assumirei que tenho um traidor aqui, que passou as informações, afinal como eles descobririam algo que decidi em uma reunião secreta? A primeira coisa que farei, será demitir o senhor. O motivo? Por não treinar adequadamente seus homens, esse não é um plano difícil de ser executado, principalmente quando bem planejado. Estou confiando no poder que te dei ao colocá-lo nessa posição. — Fitz levantou-se, todos os presentes mantinham os olhares fixos em Fitz. — Dou por encerrada essa reunião.

Ele deixou a sala, e logo atrás veio Cyrus sorridente.

— Nunca gostei tanto das suas grosserias até agora. — Cyrus disse parecendo um jovem que havia conquistado uma pequena fortuna no cassino.

— Como?

— A maneira que falou e colocou Smith no lugar dele. Não aguento aquela empáfia, ele se esquece que é um diretor e não o comandante dos Estados Unidos.

— Ele me dá nos nervos em alguns momentos. Já estava começando a me irritar profundamente com esse jeito dele, achando que pode passar por cima das minhas decisões. Como você disse, ele acha que comanda o país, mas gosto de lembrá-lo que ainda estou no cargo, que desejo e vou continuar no mesmo, pelos próximos quatro anos.

— Falando sobre isso, Senhor…

— O que?

— Como foi a conversa com a Liv? Já se passaram alguns dias e o senhor não comentou nada sobre o assunto.

— Talvez porque não quisesse dividir o que conversei, seu velho fofoqueiro — Fitz levantou uma sobrancelha e riu. — Ela disse que ia pensar sobre o assunto.

— Acha que ela dirá sim?

— Inicialmente, achei que ela cederia mais facilmente, mas depois da nossa conversinha...percebi que ela não confia muito em mim.

— Eu avisei sobre ela. Ela é um força da natureza, senhor.

— Exatamente. Ela não aceita ordens, ela age por conta própria e eu acho isso excitante pra cacete.

— Devo alertá-lo sobre não haver envolvimento?

— Eu sei disso, mas lembre-se que um dos termos do contrato fala exatamente sobre contatos físicos.

— Eles só existirão em função do público. Não vai ser necessário contatos sexuais, a não ser que queira fazer sexo em público e abandonar a ideia de ser presidente. — Cyrus falou de maneira irônica.

— Eu só falei que a acho excitante. Dá para parar de agir como meu pai? Primeiro, porque sou um homem de meia idade, e segundo, sou presidente de um país, acho que posso tomar minhas próprias decisões.

— Você… — Cyrus abriu a boca para falar, mas simplesmente deixou de lado aquela discussão, pois sabia que perderia. Fitz conhecia o amigo. — Eu só quero saber uma coisa, você está preparado para o debate de amanhã? Leu todas as questões que podem ser levantadas pela sua concorrente?

— Já li e reli aquilo tudo antes de dormir nos últimos dias. — Fitz respondeu com o tom ameno, enquanto lia algo em seu notebook.

— Ela provavelmente vai falar sobre a questão de relacionamentos. Ela está em definitivo tentando vender a imagem de que você é frio, e que não tem sentimentos para comandar o país. Ela é uma cadela.

— Deixe ela comigo, Cy. Ela pode ser uma cadela, mas ela só late, e mesmo que mordesse, suas mordidas não fariam nem cócegas em mim. Ela não vai me atingir, e eu vou me segurar para não dar nenhuma resposta grossa.

— Espero que toda essa segurança continue com você amanhã a noite.

Fitz fez sinal de continência para Cyrus que sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo com que Fitz risse do amigo.

— Agora me deixe trabalhar, meu caro. Ainda sou o presidente, até onde eu saiba.

Duas batidas na porta cessaram a conversa entre os dois.

Uma fresta da porta foi aberta e Rubi apareceu com seu típico sorriso brilhante, cheio de segundas intenções. Ela carregava uma pasta preta, seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo discreto, usava saia preta que ao ver de Fitz deveria ser um pouco maior, pois do tamanho que estava, acabava por desconcentrá-lo.

— Boa tarde, senhor presidente. Boa tarde, Cyrus. — ela disse em tom polido e ambos a cumprimentaram com a cabeça. — Trouxe a pauta da coletiva de imprensa da Casa Branca de hoje.

A coletiva de imprensa acontecia todos os dias, a uma da tarde, sem atrasos. Katie, a porta-voz da Casa Branca, respondia as perguntas feitas por jornalistas de diversas mídias, e as perguntas eram toda repassadas para Rubi, que por fim, as entregava para Fitz, pois ele sabia que aquelas perguntas poderiam ser feitas novamente no futuro e ele gostava de estar preparado para elas.

— Deixe-me dar uma olhada. Talvez seja uma prévia do que me espera hoje a noite. — Fitz pediu e Rubi entregou para ele, que se recostou em sua cadeira de couro.

— Senhor, vou para meu gabinete. Qualquer coisa, já sabe. — Cyrus disse e então se retirou do escritório do presidente.

Fitzgerald lia atentamente a pauta, sob o olhar atento de Rubi. Até que ele levantou o olhar para ela que sorriu, daquela maneira quase diabólica, ele sabia o que ela queria.

E o pior, não era sexo.

— O que deseja? — Fitz disse com um sorriso discreto.

— Soube que encontrou a escolhida. — Rubi disse, com visível desgosto na voz. — Olivia Pope.

— Sim, se ela aceitar. Em breve você terá bastante trabalho.

— Me desculpe, senhor? Acho que não entendi.

— É você quem vai fazer os planejamentos, todas nossas saídas programadas, as palavras que usaremos nas entrevistas, as roupas da senhorita Pope.

— O senhor quer que eu me encarregue disso? Logo eu, senhor?

— Sim, te escolhi para o trabalho de relações públicas, e é para isso que te pago.

— Mas você sabe o que eu sinto, Fitzgerald. Não vou conseguir preparar outra para assumir um cargo que eu gostaria que fosse meu. — Rubi disse, cuspindo as palavras e os sentimentos sobre a mesa de Fitzgerald. Ele se levantou, apoiou-se sobre a mesa e olhou atentamente para Rubi.

— Se não estiver satisfeita, pode se demitir quando quiser. — as palavras frias de Fitzgerald atingiram o ego de Rubi, que deixou uma expressão de choque tomar conta de sua feição.

Fitzgerald estava cansado de Rubi tentando a todo custo tomá-lo para si. Ele não queria nada sério, e Rubi sabia bem disso, se quis entregar seu corpo para ele, foi uma decisão tomada por ela e de forma consciente.

— Eu te prometi sexo, Rubi. Sexo quente e forte, e eu cumpri. Te fiz contorcer das maneiras mais loucas e absurdas, mas em nenhum momento te prometi amor, muito menos um cargo de primeira-dama. Pensei que isso estivesse bem claro. — Fitz falou com uma expressão sem humor algum.

— Sim, senhor. Claro como água. — ela assentiu e se virou, sem dizer nenhuma palavra a mais, simplesmente deixou o escritório oval do presidente. Fitz por um instante pensou ter visto os olhos da loira marejados, porém não tocou seus sentimentos, nem mesmo um pouco.

Era cruel demais da parte dele não se importar com ela?

Ele nem mesmo pensou duas vezes sobre isso, sabia o tipo de mulher que Rubi era, ela só queria subir na carreira e esse seria o caminho mais rápido. Lembrou-se de Liv, que era totalmente diferente, a maneira que ela agira quando achou que ele estivesse prestes a oferecer um cargo para ela foi a prova de que ela gostava de conquistar as coisas por conta própria.

Fitz adorou aquilo e só fez com que o desejo dele aumentasse por ela.

O volume que sentira crescer em suas calças com o simples fato dela ter chamado ele de "senhor presidente" foi patético, precisou se levantar e dar a volta na mesa, para não deixar o perfume dela e o calor que emanava de seu corpo fazerem com que o volume crescesse ainda mais.

Ele nunca se sentira tão vulnerável diante de uma mulher quanto se sentia com Liv. Ela tinha alguma coisa que o fazia se sentir encurralado, prestes a ser devorado. Precisava respirar fundo para tomar as rédeas de volta, porém, não tinha certeza de que conseguia tal feito com Olivia por perto.

Liv decidira no dia seguinte ao aniversário de Fitz que precisava conversar com Edison, e marcou com rapaz para se encontrarem dois dias depois. Edison ficou de fazer um de seus jantares especiais, e falou para convidar Abigail, e ele por sua vez, convidaria seu primo, David.

Liv queria muito fazer isso pela melhor amiga, mas a própria disse que não era correto, pois a visita era só uma desculpa para perguntar se tudo o que o presidente havia dito era mesmo verdade. E Liv pediu que fosse somente os dois, durante a tarde, pois queria conversar com ele sobre algo sério e o rapaz aceitou sem pestanejar.

— Sinceramente, eu não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito isso. — Liv disse se sentindo triste.

— Eu acho normal, nesse mundo em que vivemos, todos são suspeitos.

— Você está certa. Não sei porque me deixei ser tão ingênua com Edison. — Liv suspirou. — Você acha que deveria aceitar a proposta do presidente?

Liv havia contado tudo para Abby, que não esboçou nenhuma reação e preferiu não dar sua opinião para a amiga, pois não queria que ela fizesse aquela escolha tão séria ouvindo opiniões alheias.

— Já te falei, esse assunto não me diz respeito, Liv. É algo que você precisa decidir sozinha. — Abby sentou-se à beira da cama da amiga. Vestia um terninho creme por cima de um vestido preto, Abby sempre andava bem-vestida, mas começou a se importar com isso apenas quando tornou-se secretária de Liv.

— Qual é a agenda de hoje? — Liv perguntou desanimada, mudando de assunto, pois sabia que não arrancaria nada de Abby.

— Você vai dar o discurso na inauguração do hospital para crianças com câncer em Nova York às sete da noite. — Abby disse e Liv se levantou, foi até o armário, mas foi interrompida por Abby. — Se for escolher vestidos, já fiz uma pré-seleção para você, e coloquei dentro do seu banheiro enquanto almoçava.

— Meu Deus, como você é eficiente! — Liv disse com um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu sei. — Abby esboçou uma feição engraçada e Liv sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. — Escute, você sabe que o debate entre Fitzgerald e Sally é amanhã, certo?

— Sei sim. Tenho medo de cada debate que acontece entre esses dois.

— Medo? — Abby perguntou tombando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

— É, medo do Fitzgerald falar alguma merda e foder com mais um pouco de tudo que ele tem construído.

— Parece que agora ele só está lendo o que Cyrus passa para ele, pois não tem dito muitas merdas.

— Eu espero que continue assim. Não quero a Sally no poder.

— Você pode conseguir isso, se quiser, é claro.

— Você fala como se fosse fácil, fala como se fosse só aceitar o plano de Fitzgerald e então todos acreditariam que estamos juntos de verdade. Não acho que vão eleger o Fitz só por estarmos juntos.

— Eu achei o plano bem esperto, afinal, a única queixa contra ele é essa, não é? O fato dele não ser tão "humano" com as pessoas. Quer mais humanidade do que ter um relacionamento fofo e romântico? As pessoas vão achar isso incrível, ainda mais pela história trágica da esposa que morreu num acidente fatal de carro.

— Você é má.

— Sou esperta.

— Você acabou de dar sua opinião sobre o assunto, e nem se deu conta.

— Claro que não, só comentei que acho que Cyrus teve uma ótima ideia.

— Porque concorda com ele.

— Ah, que seja. Eu achei interessante, até porque Fitzgerald não é de se jogar fora.

— Mas há os riscos, por exemplo, já pensou se descobrem? Eu nunca seria eleita nesse país, e minha carreira política iria para o espaço.

— Já pensou se Sally entra para o poder? Você nunca conseguiria se tornar nada no meio político.

— Meu pai sendo aliado dela, poderia me ajudar. — Liv terminou de falar e colocou o dedo dentro da boca, simulando vômito. — Ai, meu Deus! Isso, NUNCA! Vou conversar com Edison, e depois dessa conversa, tomarei minha decisão, Abby.

— E vai dar a resposta para Fitzgerald amanhã?

— Essa é a ideia, afinal, tenho o discurso.

— Mas Nova York é só uma hora de distância de Washington D.C., Liv.

— Ele pode esperar até amanhã. Já está esperando há três dias.

Liv ficou pensativa, tentando deduzir se estava mesmo fazendo uma escolha sensata. Abby avisou para a amiga e chefe que tinha que resolver algo sobre o discurso e Liv apenas assentiu. Assim que ficou sozinha, foi até a gaveta que ficava trancada dentro de seu armário e retirou um envelope de lá.

Ela abriu e leu com calma o contrato, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes fizera aquela leitura.

 **"Ambos os interessados do contrato concordam que tudo sobre esse vigente contrato estarão sob sigilo absoluto, tudo descrito no seguinte contrato será confidencial, e ambos estarão em acordo aos limites e procedimentos estabelecidos no mesmo."**

Liv não contaria aquilo para ninguém. Apenas Abby sabia, e isso porque caso aceitasse, sua amiga iria junto com ela. Não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas fora Abby, ninguém saberia, pois aquilo seria ruim para ela também, seria péssimo para sua reputação se aquela história toda caísse na boca do povo.

 **"No presente contrato, confirma-se que a parte contratada deverá se submeter a entrevistas, responder à perguntas sobre o relacionamento, participar de eventos com o senhor Fitzgerald Grant, e submeter-se a tudo que o mesmo ou seus assessores julgarem importantes para a eleição, incluindo contatos físicos.**

 **Salvo contatos físicos que estejam fora dos limites rígidos, tais como:**

 **\- Atividades sexuais;**

 **\- Contatos físicos que não tragam de forma absoluta benefícios ao contratante;"**

Liv sempre sentia seu aquela sensação estranha quando lia essa parte.

Se Fitzgerald continuasse provocando-a daquela maneira, seria algo difícil. Ela precisava dar um basta naquela situação, precisava tirar a liberdade que deixou o presidente tomar consigo, e usaria aquela cláusula do contrato como sua defesa, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de que desejava ser protegida dos avanços de Fitzgerald.

Liv abandonou o contrato sobre a cama e ficou encarando o teto, pensativa.

Aquela tarde arrastava-se diante da inquietude que afligia a alma e o coração de Olivia. O tempo estava nublado, as nuvens escuras povoavam o céu dando ao dia que já estava tristonho, um ar mais melacólico ainda. Tudo parecia colaborar para que humor de Olivia não melhorasse. E por isso que assim que a hora em que havia marcado com Edison, não pestanejou em ir rapidamente para o apartamento do amigo.

Algum tempo depois, ela chegou ao prédio imponente em que Edison vivia. Assim que tocou a campainha, ele abriu a porta de seu apartamento com um sorriso no rosto, e seu sorriso era tão brilhante, que fez Liv duvidar que as palavras de Fitzgerald fossem verdadeiras.

— Entra aí. — Edison disse. Liv já conhecia aquele apartamento com maestria, pois sempre ia para ali após festas, ficava sempre bebendo mais um pouco e jogando conversa fora com o amigo. — Me conta o que houve. — Edison perguntou com a voz preocupada.

— Edison, quero que seja sincero comigo — Liv pediu.

— Claro, sempre sou.

— Ótimo. — Liv respirou fundo. — É verdade que você está se pensando em candidatar?

O silêncio imperou na sala de Edison, por alguns segundos os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram as respirações de ambos, e o tique-taque do relógio. Edison olhou para o tapete negro felpudo, enquanto Liv esperava a resposta, que pela reação do amigo, já imaginava qual era.

— Sim, mas Liv…

— Por favor, Ed. Não quero nem mesmo ouvir explicações. — Liv o interrompeu e se levantou.

— Mas Liv, aconteceu tudo muito rápido e quando me dei conta já estava no meio de toda uma teia. Você sabe como é, não dá para sair desse meio facilmente.

— Eu não me importo que se torne um senador, Edison! Eu só queria que você tivesse sido um pouco sincero, e contasse a verdade! Você me usou todo esse tempo! — Liv se levantou, e Edison fez o mesmo.

— Mas o que eu sinto por você, a nossa amizade, é verdadeira! — Edison disse, o desespero crescente era visível em sua voz. — Eu não te usei, Liv.

— Então me diz o que foi isso? Tem outra explicação? Duvido que tenha uma plausível.

— Não posso contar tudo Liv. — Edison passou os dedos pelos fios dourados do cabelo, despenteando-os um pouco. — Mas eu estava cansado de ver meu pai dando todo apoio do mundo para David, e quanto a mim, ele tratava como um saco de merda. Eu procurei por Sally há alguns anos, pouco antes de nos conhecermos, disse que a apoiaria financeiramente se ela me apoiasse caso me candidatasse, e ela me passou o que eu tinha que fazer.

— Essa parte eu sei — Liv sacudiu a cabeça, esperava sempre uma apunhalada pelas costas das pessoas que a rodeavam, mas aquela dali vinda de Edison era uma surpresa terrível. — Você tinha que se aproximar do meu pai e garantir que ele apoiasse Sally em sua candidatura à presidência, e claro, a maneira mais fácil de conseguir isso, era se aproximando de mim. Se fingindo de meu amigo.

— Eu achei que fosse ser só fingimento, mas eu acabei me perdendo no meio da história. Já era para eu ter me afastado de você, mas não quis. E eu quis continuar por perto porque eu percebi que amo você, Liv. — Edison segurou a mão de Liv, que o olhou de maneira confusa.

— Perdão. Acho que não entendi direito. Poderia repetir?

— Eu me apaixonei por você. — Edison falou e Liv vincou a testa, tentando captar o que ele queria com aquela nova mentira. Provavelmente algo mais do que o simples perdão.

— Você deve me achar uma idiota mesmo. — Liv deu uma risada amarga e irônica. Ela livrou sua mão da de Edison e virou-se, pegando a bolsa que havia colocado sobre a mesinha de centro. — Me faça um favor, Edison. — ela disse se encaminhando para a porta do apartamento. — Não me procure mais, não me ligue, qualquer relação ou ligação que tínhamos, acabou. Eu não posso manter contato com alguém em quem não confio.

E dito isso, ela saiu do apartamento. Ela parecia se sentir tão segura quanto as palavras ou o tom que usou, mas a verdade é que estava quebrada. Não era fácil descobrir que um amigo que ela acreditava ser tão próximo, tivesse mentido daquela forma e ainda tivesse a cara de pau de falar que estava apaixonado por ela, como se ela fosse acreditar.

Assim que Liv saiu do prédio de Edison, Lavy já a esperava em frente ao carro, e assim que ela se aproximou, abriu a porta do mesmo para que Olivia entrasse. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso fraco que já salientava que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz.

Em seguida, Liv entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco em silêncio. Abby a esperava, com a feição séria e preocupada, ela nem mesmo perguntou o que havia acontecido para Liv, já a conhecia o suficiente apenas pelo olhar.

— Vamos para o aeroporto, por favor, Lavy — Abby pediu ao motorista que apenas assentiu. — Vem aqui. — Abby puxou Liv para um abraço e aquilo foi como se Liv deixasse a água transbordar do copo e deixasse a tristeza que sentia derramar-se para fora de si.

Enquanto o carro cortava pelas ruas da movimentada Washington D.C. em direção ao aeroporto, Liv deixou que as lágrimas que lutara tanto para segurar, caíssem livres pelo seu rosto. Odiava quando se sentia daquela maneira, odiava pois sabia que quando se sentia triste era o momento em que ficava mais vulnerável. Colocou as mãos diante do rosto, afundando-se nas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Durante toda a viagem, Liv não dissera uma palavra. Nenhuma mesmo.

Só abriu a boca quando estavam chegando no local em que o hospital iria ser inaugurado e mesmo assim, não falou nada sobre o assunto. Apenas pediu que Abby conseguisse um remédio para dor de cabeça e então ela só voltou falar na hora do discurso.

Liv achou que não fosse dar conta inicialmente, mas, por fim, conseguiu engolir a tristeza causada por Edison e falou para todos os presentes do evento com toda sua elegância de sempre, e arrancou aplausos de todos os presentes quando terminou de falar.

Assim que saiu do hospital, os papparazzi já estavam a sua espera. Munidos de suas câmeras, celulares e gravadores, preparados para "atacá-la".

— Liv, é verdade sobre o boato de relacionamento entre você e o presidente? — uma negra a perguntou curiosa e ela não respondeu nada. Ela sabia que aquele tipo de pergunta surgiria depois da dança com o presidente no aniversário do mesmo, até um vídeo com 5 segundos do momento havia vazado na internet. Liv acreditava que talvez tivesse até o dedo da própria Casa Branca naquela história.

— Liv, você vai se candidatar? — Liv não soube de onde essa pergunta veio, mas pensou com pesar que não seria daquela vez.

Assim que entrou no carro, Abby veio logo atrás, sentou-se do seu lado e pediu para o motorista levarem elas para o aeroporto. Mais tarde, já dentro do avião, Abby resolveu falar alguma coisa e quebrar o silêncio de Liv.

— Meu Deus, segurei minha curiosidade por tempo demais — Abby revirou os olhos enquanto falava. — E então, quer me contar o que aconteceu?

— Não preciso comentar muito, Abby. Só que o Fitzgerald estava certo.

— Jura? — Abby levou a mão à boca surpresa. — Será que o David sabe disso?

— Parece que não. Tudo que o Edison fez foi por puro despeito e inveja do que o primo tem.

— Caramba. Ele te disse isso? — Abby perguntou e Liv assentiu com a cabeça. — E você já sabe o que fazer a seguir?

— Vou conversar com meu pai.

— Contar sobre Sally?

— Vou contar sobre Edison, e sobre como Sally o fez me usar para conquistar espaço com ele.

— Acho bom, pelo menos seu pai vai saber do que a cobra é capaz e talvez desista de apoiá-la.

— E quanto ao presidente?

— Ele vai ter a resposta dele amanhã. Sem falta. — Liv disse olhando pela janelinha do avião, pensativa.

Assim que chegou em casa, Liv tomou um banho caprichado e em sua cama deixou que toda sua tristeza fosse embora, era óbvio que ela não esqueceria que aquilo tinha acontecido. As cicatrizes ficariam, porém ela queria acordar preparada para o que ainda tinha pela frente.

Seu dia seguinte seria cheio. Conversaria com o pai e contaria para Fitzgerald o que decidira. Ela olhou curiosa para o visor do celular que brilhou na mesinha de cabeceira, desbloqueou a tela e então se surpreendeu.

 _ **"Estou pensando em voltar para os Estados Unidos. O que acha? Te deixarei saber das novidades."**_

Era Jake, o maldito Jake.

Quantas vezes ela teria que falar com ele que não o queria mais por perto? Caramba, aquilo já havia passado dos limites. Mas ela tinha tantas coisas para preocupar que a única coisa que fez foi ignorar a mensagem e encolher-se na cama para dormir.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Liv vestiu-se de um conjuntinho de blusa e saia cinza discreto, porém exuberante e elegante. Estava se preparando para o debate que aconteceria em uma rede de televisão, Abby conseguira que Liv tivesse um lugar de honra na plateia do lugar.

Liv decidira o que faria e ela tinha planejado contar para Fitzgerald depois do debate. Mas antes de sair de sua casa, resolveu conversar com o pai que estava na sala, lendo o jornal distraído.

— Pai, preciso que me escute. — Liv disse, sentando-se do lado do pai no sofá vinho.

— Claro. O que houve? — Eli perguntou curioso e com um tom alarmante.

— É sobre Edison. — ele assentiu e Liv prosseguiu. — Descobri que ele me usou apenas para se aproximar de você, era tudo um plano da Sally para conseguir conquistar terreno e levar você para o lado dela. — Eli assentiu, sua expressão não modificou nem por um instante sequer.

— Eu sabia disso.

— Como?

— Apesar do pedido formal para apoiar Sally só tenha chegado em minhas mãos no último mês, eu já sabia do pequeno plano que ela fizera para conseguir me conquistar para o lado dela.

— E você não fez nada? — Liv sentia como se tivesse perdido o ar, um zunido estranho no ouvido. — Porque não me contou?

— Porque eu sabia que teria essa reação.

— Mas qualquer pessoa teria a mesma reação, pai! — Liv aumentou o tom de sua voz, perdendo a paciência.

— Você quer tanto se infiltrar na maldita política e olhe só, acreditou no primeiro que apareceu e disse ser um amigo sincero. Você precisa perceber que as pessoas não são confiáveis nesse meio, Liv. — Eli deu um suspiro. — Quando vai se tocar disso? Você precisava disso para aprender.

— Quando você se tornar um pai de verdade e me apoiar, independente do meu sonho de carreira ser diferente do que você planejou para mim? Eu não quero trabalhar em um escritório fechado, eu quero fazer a diferença na vida das pessoas e se você acha que o fato de Edison ter me apunhalado pelas costas vai me fazer recuar, está muito enganado. — Liv falava com uma raiva que a fez se agigantar.

— Liv…

— Ah, aliás, sobre confiar nas pessoas. — Liv não queria, mas acabou seguindo sua raiva e tudo o que estava guardando debaixo de sete chaves escapou. — Saiba que Sally não é confiável, você vai meter os pés pelas mãos.

— Posso saber o motivo disso? Alguém te falou alguma coisa? — Eli perguntou, mas seu tom não era de curiosidade, era uma preocupação estranha, como se aquilo pudesse vazar e atrapalhar a campanha de Sally. — Me diga, Olivia! Preciso ligar para o assessor de Sally, ele precisa abafar isso.

Liv riu de maneira irônica, quase azeda e sacudiu a cabeça, completamente em choque diante do que via acontecer na sua frente.

— Meu Deus, eu estou te contando algo sério e você só se preocupa com ela. Eu sou sua filha, preciso te lembrar disso? — Liv se levantou, completamente irritada. — Quando todos se forem, quando estiver arruinado e não prestar para mais nada na política, as únicas pessoas que te rodearão, serão eu e a minha mãe. Acho que você tem medo de que eu entre para a política por isso, tem medo de que eu esqueça da minha família e trate as outras pessoas do mundo como prioridade. Mas acredite, não serei nem mesmo um pouquinho como você, e faço disso um voto para a vida inteira.

— Como ousa falar comigo dessa maneira?

— A partir de hoje, serei eu lutando sozinha. Não faço questão da sua ajuda, porque pelo que percebi, ajudar um babaca a fazer sua filha de idiota é melhor do que alertar a filha do que está realmente acontecendo. — Liv saía da sala quando ouviu a voz do pai.

— Volte aqui, não terminamos a conversa — a voz dele era firme e o tom assustaria outra pessoa desavisada que passasse por ali.

— Tarde demais para querer conversar — Liv disse se humor algum na voz, e uma única lágrima solitária escapou de um olho.

Liv não esperou que seu pai lhe dissesse algo a mais e simplesmente saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali, foi direto para a entrada de sua casa, Lavy já a esperava perto do carro mas percebeu que não queria mais aquilo. Ela estava cansada de depender do pai, e ser tão "filhinha do papai".

Ela tinha comprado um carro com o dinheiro que herdara da avó, aliás, ela usava apenas o dinheiro que sua avó materna lhe deixara, se recusava a trabalhar com algo que não gostava. E pela primeira vez na vida teve certeza de que não se importaria mais com o que a mídia falaria sobre a filha de Eli Pope morar sozinha. Que tudo aquilo se fodesse, na sua opinião.

Sua vida inteira foi ser uma marionete nas mãos de seu pai, que usava não somente ela, mas também sua mãe, para aparentar ser uma boa pessoa e angariar votos e seguidores por onde quer que fosse. Ele tinha conquistado status no meio político, mas cada vez mais afastou-se do que um dia foi sua família, e Liv podia confirmar isso pelo olhar cansado de sua mãe, que apesar de não dizer nada, sofria com a ausência latente do marido. Ele esteve sempre perto, porém sempre muito distante.

E era pra isso que ela tinha se decidido, ela não moraria mais ali nem mais um dia sequer.

— Liv? — Abby acenou para Liv do carro e ela a chamou com a mão.

— Vem, Abby. — Liv virou-se para a garagem. — Hoje eu vou dirigindo.

— Como? — Abby veio andando até Liv e essa lhe lançou um sorriso fraco.

— Eu espero que se prepare, pois vamos procurar um apartamento para mim e amanhã eu estarei fora daqui.

— Liv, eu não estou entendendo nada. — Abby vincou a testa em expressão de confusão.

— Vem que eu te conto. — Liv disse, e Abby acenou para Lavy, cancelando a ida com ele.

Dentro do carro, Liv sentiu-se poderosa, e mais importante ainda, sentia-se livre. E ela nem mesmo tinha saído de casa, imaginava que quando fizesse talvez pudesse até mesmo flutuar diante tamanha alegria.

Liv contou toda a conversa para a amiga que a ouvia com atenção, e quando chegaram ao local do debate, Abby ainda comentava sobre o assunto. Estupefata pelo que o pai de Liv fizera, por ele ter deixado Edison enganar a filha por tanto tempo e não ter feito nada sobre isso.

Elas entraram juntas e se sentaram nos lugares destinados a elas. Liv sentiu-se aflita, olhou ao redor e percebeu que o local receberia poucos convidados, sentiu-se ansiosa pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Sim, porque ela tinha se decido em definitivo depois da conversa que tivera com o pai.

Se ela não tinha certeza do "sim" que daria para a proposta de Fitz, ela teve após perceber que não sabia nem em quem podia confiar mais. Então, porque não arriscar? Porque não se jogar em algo que ela sabia que podia ser perigoso, mas que por algum motivo a atraía de maneira surpreendente?

E não, não era apenas Fitzgerald que a atraía. Sua atração estava no fato de ficar perto do olho do furacão, se assumisse um relacionamento com o presidente teria contato com tudo que acontecesse no mundo, poderia aprender muito com Fitzgerald, apesar dele não ter muita paciência e o melhor, seria uma decisão tomada por ela. Sem interferências de ninguém.

— Olivia Pope, posso tirar uma foto sua? — uma mulher se aproximou com uma câmera na mão. — Fique tranquila, sou fotógrafa oficial da Casa Branca. Cyrus, pediu que eu viesse até aqui falar com você.

— Ah, claro. — Liv respondeu com simpatia para a mulher que tirou uma foto de Olivia e Abigail juntas.

Liv olhou em volta e avistou Cyrus conversando com uma mulher loira, aliás, a mulher era linda, tinha aquele porte de mulher fatal. Liv lembrou-se dela, era ela quem tomava conta das relações-públicas do presidente. Já tinha visto a mesma na televisão por diversas vezes. Era ela quem tentava fazer Fitz não pecar pela ignorância em suas respostas, e então, Liv sentiu pena da mulher.

— Ora, veja só quem eu encontro. — A voz de David chegou ao ouvido de Liv e Abby.

Liv reparou que a amiga se contorceu na cadeira, tomada pelo nervosismo.

— David! — Abby respondeu e Liv pensou que a amiga precisava aprender a disfarçar a empolgação.

— Senador David Rosen. — Liv o cumprimentou e na mesma hora lembrou-se do primo dele, mas tratou de tirar a imagem do ex-amigo da cabeça. Edison não merecia nem mesmo os seus pensamentos.

— Olivia. — Ele estendeu a mão e ela o cumprimentou formalmente antes de se sentar ao lado de Abby.

— Como estão os preparativos da campanha? — Liv perguntou.

— Ótimas. Decidi apoiar o presidente Fitzgerald. — David respondeu, Liv logo percebeu que ele olhava para Abby enquanto falava, e que era melhor deixá-los conversando.

— Vou até Cyrus, preciso perguntar algumas coisas para ele. — Liv disse, porém, era mentira. Ela só quis deixar David e Abby conversando um pouco sozinhos.

E logo percebeu que estava em uma enrascada das grandes, pois Cyrus havia sumido de suas vistas. Mas a loira que antes estava conversando com ele, continuava no mesmo lugar e conversava com um segurança, provavelmente dando alguma instrução.

— Qualquer pessoa estranha… — A loira falava enquanto Liv se aproximava. Ela esperou por alguns segundos e então a loira se virou, seu olhar era cortante, mas Liv sentiu que ela tremeu um pouco assim que focou seu rosto.

— Olivia Pope, estou certa? — ela perguntou e Liv assentira com a cabeça.

— Sim. De onde nos conhecemos?

— Sou Rubi Johnson. Trabalho para o presidente. — ela sorriu estendendo a mão para Liv, e ela percebeu que o sorriso não era muito amigável enquanto estendia a mão, cumprimentando Rubi. — Eu sei de tudo. Tudo mesmo, inclusive dos acontecimentos recentes.

— Ah, sim. — Liv entendeu tudo. A Rubi sabia do falso relacionamento.

— Acho corajoso da sua parte pensar sobre isso. Sabe que a decisão é sem volta, certo? Não vai ser fácil segurar o peso de se tornar uma primeira-dama.

— Acho que sou forte o suficiente. — Liv disse, e tentara soar agradável, mas a maneira como Rubi tinha falado, parecia querer menosprezar ou diminuir a força de Liv.

— Espero mesmo que seja, senhorita Pope, ou vai se meter na pior encrenca da sua vida.

— Parece que a senhorita está me ameaçando. — Liv riu, tentando amenizar o clima pesado.

— Eu não estou, me desculpe pelo jeito que possa ter falado. Mas é que ninguém presta nesse meio. — Rubi disse com sua voz de veludo. Liv se perguntava porque a Casa Branca contratara aquela mulher com cara de piranha e lembrou-se de como o presidente era safado, e que ele provavelmente a teria devorado várias vezes e Liv sentiu uma pontada de raiva crescer ainda mais.

— Eu tenho percebido isso a cada dia que passa. — Liv não teve a intenção daquela sentença soar como uma indireta, mas acabou saindo daquele jeito. E que se fodesse também, não devia satisfação das suas decisões para uma empregada da Casa Branca.

— Juro que me surpreendi quando soube que Fitz a queria.

— Posso saber o motivo da surpresa?

— Ele sempre preferiu mulher com mais sensualidade no olhar, sabe? Me desculpe, não quero soar indelicada. — Rubi soltou uma risada contida, mais falsa do que a bolsa que a vadia segurava.

— Eu não julgaria a mim pelo olhar, Rubi. — Liv sorriu, falsamente educada. — As pessoas na política podem não aparentar o que realmente são, e exatamente por isso que não sou o que as pessoas enxergam por fora. Quase ninguém sabe o que escondo por dentro, mas acho que o presidente sabe aprofundar. Acho que você sabe bem do que eu estou falando. — Liv disse, sem tom implicava que ela poderia ter se envolvido intimamente com Fitz. Um blefe clássico e Rubi caíra facilmente a julgar pela expressão de fúria contida que surgiu e tomou conta de seu rosto.

— Liv? — a voz de Cyrus chamou a atenção de Liv que se virou para encontrar o simpático homem de cabelos grisalhos.

Enquanto conversava com Cyrus, ela pôde reparar pelo canto dos olhos que Rubi não parava de encará-la, e então percebeu que talvez tivesse que mostrar para ela que não brincava em serviço. Enquanto a voz de Cyrus entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro, ela teve a ideia que talvez fosse ousada demais, mas não para ela que sempre foi tempestuosa e impulsiva.

Liv decidiu que depois do debate, Fitz teria uma surpresa das grandes. Algo que mostraria para todos que quando Olivia Pope decidia causar, ela assim fazia e que as opiniões alheias não a incomodavam nem mesmo um pouco.

O debate fora quase um fracasso, por pouco Fitz não respondeu de forma grossa e fez com que mais pessoas o odiassem. Ele manteve a calma e lembrou-se de tudo que estava em jogo. Mas o que o ajudou manter o foco foi o fato de seus olhos terem encontrado com os de outra pessoa na plateia do debate.

— Então acha que é correto se opor ao casamento? Porque quando diz que quer facilitar o divórcio é nisso que me faz pensar.

— Acho apenas, senhora Langston, que a burocracia da atual lei atrapalha e complica a vida dos cidadãos.

Ele quis elaborar uma resposta melhor, mas seus olhos bateram em Liv e em como ela estava estonteante. Concentrou-se nas respostas que deveria dar, ignorando a imagem das pernas de Liv cruzadas na plateia.

— Acha mesmo que criando falsos rumores na mídia sobre o senhor é uma campanha limpa? Mentira nunca é uma coisa limpa, senhor presidente.

— Está me chamando de mentiroso em rede nacional, Sally? — Fitzgerald lançou-lhe um sorriso divertido, atiçando a ira da candidata oponente.

Ele teria dado uma resposta grosseira, ele teria falado algo que chocaria não apenas Sally, mas todo o mundo. Ele queria mesmo ter feito isso, mas olhou para Liv e lembrou-se que deveria focar no que tanto queria, a sua reeleição.

Quando o debate acabou, e chegou em seu camarim, a primeira coisa que fez foi perguntar por Liv.

— Você viu a Olivia?

— Sim, senhor. Troquei algumas palavras com ela antes do debate. — Cyrus disse com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. — Ela disse que deseja conversar com o senhor.

— Então chame ela aqui. — Fitz disse impaciente, temendo perder a chance de vê-la. Sentiu-se idiota, como um adolescente que não conseguia se controlar diante da hipótese de ver a garota mais bonita da escola.

— Tarde demais. — Rubi disse com a feição fechada. — Ela acabou de ir embora com a fiel escudeira.

— Fiel escudeira? — Fitz perguntou curioso.

— Sim, Abigail Whelan. A secretária e melhor amiga de Liv, affair do seu aliado, David Rosen.

— Não acho que David esteja com aquela garota sem sal. — Rubi disse com cara de desprezo.

— Eu não acho, Rubi. Eu tenho certeza, sei de mais coisas do que você. — Cyrus disse com um sorriso forçado para a loira. Fitz afrouxou a gravata, demonstrando impaciência e cansaço diante da discussão dos seus empregados.

— Não me interessa nada disso. Quero o rastro de Liv, apenas isso. — Fitzgerald disse e Owen assentiu antes de sair dali, indo atrás de Liv.

— Imagino o quanto esteja cansando. — Rubi fechou a porta do camarim, e o olhou de forma maliciosa. — Podemos aproveitar o resto da noite e relaxar em uma banheira. O que acha?

Ela se aproximou e ajeitou a gravata dele, aproximou os lábios carnudos da orelha dele e mordeu ali levemente, fazendo Fitzgerald respirar de forma desregulada. Ele se amaldiçoou por não resistir ao toque dela, seu corpo andava traindo-o muito recentemente, ele pensou.

Naquele momento, ele segurou gentilmente os braços de Rubi a afastou de si. Ela o olhava com a expressão confusa, e Fitz perguntava-se quando ela entenderia o que ele falava. Já havia dado foras o suficiente que um ser humano podia aguentar.

— Você gosta de se arrastar pelo que quer, não é? — Fitz disse. — Eu não quero você, Rubi.

Ele não deu tempo da loira responder e se levantou, antes de deixá-la sozinha ali no cômodo.

Fitz saiu do prédio da rede televisiva em que o debate tinha acontecido, acenou para algumas pessoas que estavam ali perto. Alguns com cartazes que o apoiavam e outros nem tanto, mas ele já estava acostumado em dividir opiniões.

Seus seguranças o rodeavam como sempre enquanto ele saía do local, ele se encaminhava para o carro presidencial quando teve a visão mais perfeita do seu dia.

Olivia o esperava perto do carro presidencial, seu sorriso era enorme e brilhava quando os olhos de Fitz a encontrou, ele estava hesitante, não sabia o que aquilo significava e ficou por alguns minutos conversando com um eleitor, fazendo a campanha de bom moço paciente que Cyrus tanto lhe pedira, até que se despediram.

Ele caminhou até Liv e ela sorria de forma tão aberta e sincera que ele mal pôde acreditar ser Olivia Pope ali, afinal, ela não sorria para ele daquela maneira. Em seu interior algo dizia que ela tinha uma resposta, e que diante de sua aparição ali, em frente aos vários fotógrafos prontos para registrarem qualquer contato, sua resposta seria positiva.

— O que aconteceu? — Fitz perguntou assim que estava perto o suficiente e para sua surpresa, Liv o abraçou de forma deliberada.

— Eu estou aceitando o acordo, Fitz. — Liv disse perto de seu ouvido, de forma baixa e calorosa. Fitz sentiu um arrepio, o doce sabor da vitória se misturava ao cheiro do perfume delicioso dela, e os seus braços em volta da cintura dela só deixava tudo melhor ainda. — Isso daqui já é parte do plano.

Era demais para seu autocontrole. Sentir Liv em seus braços, aberta e receptiva daquele jeito só fez com que seu sangue corresse mais rápido nas veias. Ele queria beijá-la, mas não apenas nos lábios, ele queria beijá-la por completo, cada pedaço daquele corpo delicioso que encaixava tão bem em seus braços.

— Eu acho que precisamos selar esse acordo, Liv. — Fitzgerald disse com a voz sedutora, usando seus jogos de provocação que normalmente eram bastante prazerosos, mas que quando usados com Liv, pareciam atingir um novo nível de desejo, algo fora do comum.

— Concordo plenamente, senhor presidente. — Liv respondeu, surpreendendo Fitzgerald que afastou-se do abraço e a olhou confuso por alguns segundos, antes que ela aproximasse o rosto do dele.

Ele a olhava quando ela fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios nos dele, de forma lenta, quase torturante. Ele cerrou as pálpebras, sentindo toda a eletricidade daquele contato que tanto desejava ter, as mãos de Liv circundaram seu pescoço e subiram até seus cabelos.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Mas tudo acabou antes que realmente pudesse começar a se divertir. Liv se afastou de maneira gentil, e sorria com cautela para o flashes que pipocaram perto deles.

Fitzgerald se virou e Liv passou a mão sobre o terno dele, subindo pelo peitoral firme dele.

— Haja naturalmente. — Liv disse e Fitz estava atônito demais para conseguir reagir, mas ela era esperta pelos dois e então entrou no carro, puxando-o pela mão. Ele apenas acenou para os cidadãos mais uma vez, antes de entrar no carro e sentar-se do lado de Liv.

A parte de trás do carro presidencial era fechado e blindado, então o motorista não podia ver ou falar com Fitz. O que deu mais liberdade para que ele pudesse questioná-la pelo o que ela tinha acabado de fazer.

— Que porra foi essa? — Fitz perguntou, parecia ofegar enquanto falava.

— Um beijo discreto para alimentar a grande fofoca que vai estampar os jornais de amanhã. — Liv dissera com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

— Foi uma boa jogada, de fato. Mas… — Fitzgerald deixou o resto da frase no ar, e Liv o olhou curiosa.

— "Mas"? Prossiga, quero saber do que tem a reclamar. — ela disse revirando os olhos, Fitz se divertiu com a reação.

— Cyrus pode ficar muito irritado, foi uma jogada arriscada, senhorita. Me beijar naquele rompante, logo após um debate pesado, como foi esse. — Fitzgerald afrouxou a gravata novamente, dessa vez não precisaria ajeitá-la novamente. Quando ele saísse do carro, estaria dentro da Casa Branca e ninguém o veria desalinhado. — Pode ser bom ou ruim. Não sabemos se as pessoas vão comprar nossa história. Já prevejo Cyrus esbravejando com nós dois, falando que esse beijo não estava no cronograma do nosso falso relacionamento, pelo menos não por agora. Aliás, esse foi o beijo mais ridículo que já experimentei em toda minha vida. — Fitz disse em tom desafiador. Uma mentira das grossas, porque ele não tinha nem mesmo experimentado o sabor da língua de Liv, mas sentira um calor só com o leve contato de suas bocas.

— Eu tinha que ser discreta. — Liv caíra em seu jogo e tinha o tom ultrajado, parecia se sentir insultada. — Queria que eu enfiasse minha língua em sua boca, senhor presidente? Não acho que os eleitores mais conservadores gostariam dessa cena.

— Mas eu teria gostado. — Fitz disse, sua voz áspera e profunda. Fitz se aproximou de Liv no banco e ela se afastou, encostando na porta ao seu lado.

— Acho que isso não me importa. — Liv respondeu em tom debochado, mas seus olhos demonstravam que ele a havia acuado. — O que vai fazer, senhor? — Liv perguntou, mas ela sabia o que ele pretendia, podia-se perceber sentir pela respiração acelerada.

— Agora? — Fitz perguntou, seu tom era provocante. Ele acariciou o rosto de Liv que tinha os lábios entreabertos, passou o dedos por cima dos lábios dela e ele já sentia seu corpo se agitar em antecipação. — Eu vou te beijar, senhorita Pope. Vou provar verdadeiramente dos seus lábios, vou sentir a textura e o sabor da sua língua, e te mostrar como deveria ter beijado o seu presidente.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 8

Liv sentia um calor insuportável. E uma atração irresistível.

Fitz deslizou uma de suas mãos pelo braço dela de forma lenta, causando a criação de uma corrente elétrica gostosa, Liv o sentiu aproximando-se cada vez mais para perto de si. Ela sabia que aquele era o momento dela simplesmente empurrá-lo, e era sua última chance de fazer isso, pois ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria se controlar caso ele se aproximasse mais um pouco.

Mas ela não se moveu.

Ela olhou para os lábios entreabertos de Fitz e depois para os olhos sedentos e enevoados pelo desejo dele. Ela o queria, e por mais que ele a irritasse de maneira quase profunda, havia uma parte dela que queria muito que ele a tocasse, a beijasse, a possuísse em sua cama, ou ali mesmo, na poltrona do carro presidencial.

Liv curvou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu os lábios de Fitz sobre seu pescoço exposto, a língua quente dele deslizou de forma torturante dali até chegar no queixo de Liv, que mantinha os olhos fechados.

Fitz mordeu o queixo dela e ela voltou-se para ele, e eles se olharam dentro dos olhos. O desejo latente brilhando nas íris dos olhos de ambos, os corações completamente descompassados e as mentes desligadas de qualquer coisa que não fosse o contato entre seus corpos.

Fitz ainda a olhava nos olhos quando tomou o lábio inferior dela entre os seus lábios, e então o chupou de forma vagarosa, como se saboreasse um morango com cautela. Logo depois de soltar o lábio, que agora estava avermelhado, passou a língua sobre ele, como se fosse um convite.

Liv já o havia aceitado. Apesar de não saber muito bem em que merda estava se metendo ao se deixar fazer aquilo.

Liv segurou Fitz pela nuca, e o puxou para si, Fitz soltou um suspiro pesado e embriagado antes de invadir a boca de Liv com sua língua, e o controle que até então ainda existia sumiu por completo. As mãos fortes de Fitz apertaram a cintura de Liv, e a puxou mais ainda para si. Os peitos de ambos se tocaram, e Liv sentiu a rigidez dos músculos de Fitz mesmo estando por debaixo de todo aquele pano.

Os dedos ásperos de Fitz alcançaram o cós de sua blusa e então adentraram um pouco, acariciando a região lombar de Liv com firmeza, mas, ao mesmo tempo, de forma carinhosa. Liv separou seus lábios dos de Fitz, e o olhou com luxúria antes de puxá-lo pela gravata para si.

Fitz voltou a beijá-la com mais vontade ainda do que antes, sua língua buscou a de Liv com uma urgência palpável, puxou uma das pernas de Liv sobre seu colo, e deslizou a saia dela para cima, acariciando a coxa da garota, durante o processo. Liv deixou um gemido quase tímido soar quando sentiu os dedos de Fitz na parte interna de sua coxa, e em resposta Fitz puxou os cabelos de seu couro cabeludo com uma boa quantidade de intensidade.

Liv percebeu que Fitz se deleitava ao vê-la se deliciando por conta de seus toques. Fitzmordiscou os lábios de Liv, puxando enquanto se afastava lentamente da garota, até se separar por completo. Ele a olhava com intensidade, Liv sentia que pela temperatura que estava exalando de seus poros poderia causar uma combustão instantânea. As mãos fortes de Fitz já não a tocavam mais daquele jeito possessivo e Liv sentiu falta de seu toque como um sedento em busca de água que mate sua sede.

— É assim, senhorita Pope — Fitzgerald disse olhando em seus olhos. — Que você deve beijar seu presidente.

Liv poderia mostrar que o beijo que ele havia dado nela, tinha realmente mexido com a sua cabeça de forma vertiginosa, mas isso seria demais para a cabeça dela que sempre foi tão dona de si e cheia de orgulho. O ego dela falou mais alto e logo sua empáfia estava de volta. Se era um jogo de exibicionismo que o senhor presidente queria...ah, ele o teria. Porque Liv não brincava em serviço.

— Sério? —Liv disse, e o sorriso triunfante que tinha acabado de surgir nos lábios de Fitz se desfez. Ele a encarou. — Francamente, senhor presidente, para um homem experiente, esperava algo melhor do que isso.

Liv retirou sua perna que estava no colo de Fitz e ajeitou-se no banco, respirou fundo tentando se recompor, mesmo sabendo que aquela era uma tarefa impossível. Não tinha como agir normalmente depois daquele pequeno momento, um pequeno vislumbre do que seria um serviço completo oferecido por Fitzgerald Grant.

— Ah, é, Olivia? — ele deslizou a mão pela coxa de Liv, o sorriso pegajoso e atraente já estava de volta, fazendo com que Liv congelasse, seus olhos vidrados na mão habilidosa de Fitz deslizando sob sua pele. Ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da garota antes de prosseguir. — Então porque ficou encharcada desse jeito?

Ele disse antes de espalmar a mão sobre sua calcinha, e Liv teve uma reação surpresa, afastando a mão dele dali, assustada e ao mesmo tempo excitada, sentindo sua intimidade contrair aquele mínimo toque quente e despudorado. Não tinha como negar que ela estava realmente encharcada por culpa daquele homem ali perto dela, daquele bastardo bem vestido que só pensava em vê-la nua.

— Escute bem, se nós não pararmos com esse tipo de situação, serei obrigada a desistir dessa merda toda. — Liv disse com a voz quase exaltada, se não fosse pelo fato de sua voz ainda estar carregada de tesão.

— Você sabe que não vai sair dessa mais, Liv. — Fitzgerald disse com um sorriso tão arrogante que Liv desejou estapear aquela feição deliciosa que ele tinha. — Sabe que depois desse pequeno show que você ofereceu aos jornalistas, não tem como voltar. Você vai manchar não só a minha reputação, mas a sua também. — Ele estava certo, Liv ponderou sobre isso em menos de um milésimo de segundo. — Você está nessa comigo, até o fim.

— Você é um babaca arrogante. Não sei como… — Liv pensou melhor e resolveu deixar o fato de que o achava atraente apenas para ela mesma.

— Não sabe como….Prossiga, senhorita Pope. — ele piscou para ela, e Liv sacudiu a cabeça.

O carro parou, e Liv percebeu que haviam chegado dentro das propriedades da Casa Branca. Fitz entrou pela porta que dava acesso imediato a garagem, sem precisar passar pela entrada principal e ter que lidar com os jornalistas furiosos, loucos por notícias depois daquela bomba que Liv havia detonado.

Assim que Fitz entrou e guiou Liv por vários corredores e salas, eles chegaram a uma enorme sala de reuniões, em uma das várias da Casa Branca. Cyrus já esperava por eles ali, Rubi estava ao lado de Cyrus com uma expressão de inveja que beirava o ódio. Liv sentiu-se triunfante por ter conseguido atingir a loira dos lábios pornográficos.

— Que porra vocês acharam que estavam fazendo? — Cyrus esbravejou e Fitz nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Cyrus, Liv notou que ele estava calmo, provavelmente porque ele já sabia como era o temperamento do amigo. — Vocês podem ter estragado o plano todo por puro impulso! Eu mal posso acreditar que aquele beijo aconteceu.

— Foi só um beijinho inocente. — Liv disse, tentando amenizar a situação.

— Eu achei que escolhendo você, não teria problemas com esse tipo de situação, mas pelo visto errei, Liv. Como foi capaz de aceitar que Fitz a beijasse? — Cyrus perguntou incrédulo.

— Na verdade, fui eu que beijei o Fitz. A ideia foi minha, e tenho total certeza de que amanhã seremos a única notícia nos jornais. — Liv disse, em busca de uma maneira de se safar, apesar de ter acabado de entregar que ela havia tido a brilhante ideia.

— Eu avisei que ela não daria certo para isso. — Rubi disse, estalando a língua no céu da boca com sinal de desaprovação, o que fez que Liv sentisse vontade de voar na loira rabugenta. — Se fez de santa e agora…

Liv caminhou e foi em direção a Rubi que arregalou os olhos ao perceber a movimentação, limpando a garganta e com um olhar medido diante de Liv que se agigantou para cima dela.

— Agora o quê, senhorita Johnson? — Liv perguntou, seu tom era frio e cortante. — Calem a boca. — Fitz, que até então estava em silêncio, disse após beber o último gole de seu whisky. Liv o olhou com atenção, queria saber qual seria a posição dele diante de toda aquela discussão. — Nós nos beijamos e daí? Nós daremos uma entrevista, amanhã apareço na coletiva de imprensa das 13 horas e falo sobre meu relacionamento, falo o quanto amo Liv e pronto. Depois veremos o que fazer, se precisar de algo a mais, nós inventamos um circo e consertamos isso. — Fitz tinha a postura segura, e Liv sentiu hiperventilar quando ele terminou e afrouxar a gravata e a olhou com intensidade exagerada. — Parece até que nós nunca enfrentamos algo muito mais grave. Senhores, estamos lidando com um relacionamento, e a senhorita Pope é bem inteligente, não vamos subestimar o potencial dela, correto? — Liv sentiu-se agradecida pelas palavras de Fitz, um calor gostoso apossou-se de seu coração por alguns instantes, até que ela sentiu o celular vibrando dentro da bolsa-carteira, ela pediu um segundo para atender ao ver o nome da melhor amiga na tela.

— Fala, Abby. — Liv atendeu assim que saiu da sala.

— Eu se fosse você não viria para sua casa agora. — Abby disse com o tom de voz baixo, quase um sussurro.

— E porque não? Eu sei que não pretendo passar nem mais um dia aí, mas preciso buscar minhas coisas. — Liv disse com a voz mais baixa, e se afastou dos seguranças que estavam como dois armários em frente a porta.

— Querida, deixe-me esclarecer. Seu nome está em todos os jornais, sites, blogs e afins, você é a notícia do momento, está nos trending topics do twitter, sua página do facebook aumentou em milhões de curtidas e isso tudo em menos de uma hora. — Abby falava apressada, quase como se tivesse correndo uma maratona. — Você beijou o presidente, minha amiga! O cara mais valioso do país, senão do planeta. Todos estão atrás de você! E lógico, temos um exército de repórteres aqui na porta da mansão dos seus pais, todos loucos para saber sobre o romance entre a filha do grande político Eli Pope e o atual presidente gostosão Fitzgerald Grant.

— Merda. — Liv disse revirando os olhos. Ela esperava uma grande repercussão, mas percebeu que não estava tão preparada assim para as consequências de seus planos impulsivos. Imagina como o pai deveria estar se descabelando, e no fundo aquela ideia lhe pareceu agradável, apesar de imatura.

Talvez Cyrus e a lambisgoia não estivessem cem por cento errados, afinal de contas. Talvez se ela tivesse dito apenas um "sim" para o presidente, teria resolvido a situação. Mas era tarde demais para se arrepender.

— Merda é pouco. Você não pode voltar para casa, nem se quisesse. — Abigail falou e Liv passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando achar uma solução. — Posso saber onde você está?

— Na Casa Branca. — Liv falou.

— Sério, você podia ter me dado uma pista do que estava prestes a fazer, sabe? Amigas são para alertar sobre ideias malucas e impulsivas. E dado ao seu currículo de loucuras, é sempre bom garantir que não vai fazer uma maluquice de nível extremo.

— Já era, agora eu vou ter que lidar com as consequências. — Liv disse, tomando seu controle de volta. — Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou tentar resolver em qual local passarei a noite, vou pensar em um hotel discreto e então te mando mensagem assim que me instalar. Vou pedir a ajuda de Fitz, foi ele que me meteu nessa confusão para começo de tudo, ele tem que me ajudar.

— Preciso te ajudar em quê? — a voz grossa de Fitz fez Liv desligar a ligação sem nem mesmo se despedir da amiga.

— Os papparazzi. — Liv disse, guardando o celular. — Eles estão esperando por mim na porta de casa, e eu não posso ir embora para lá, preciso esperar a poeira abaixar e também da sua ajuda para ir até algum hotel.

— Não. — Fitz respondeu sem pestanejar e Liv sacudiu a cabeça incrédula com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Como assim? Você me meteu nessa confusão dos diabos e agora quer tirar o corpo fora? Só preciso de um carro discreto, o resto é comigo.

— Você não entendeu, delícia. — Fitz disse, levantando uma sobrancelha e Liv quis rebater por ele tê-la chamado de "delícia", mas resolveu ficar calada pelo menos daquela vez. — Eu não vou deixar você ir para um hotel, você vai ficar hospedada na Casa Branca.

— Você pirou? As pessoas vão comentar mais do que já estão comentando. — Liv manteve a expressão de espanto e obviedade.

— Primeiro, ninguém vai garantir isso porque carros saem da Casa Branca a todo momento, vão julgar que você tenha ido embora em um desses carros. — ele disse com calma, então se aproximou dela, daquele jeito que fez Liv paralisar, mesmo consciente de que dois seguranças estavam ali bem perto. — E se o seu medo for de ficar perto de mim, pode ficar tranquila. Vou te colocar para dormir no "Quarto Oeste" do outro lado do corredor, longe de mim.

— Argh! Quanta pretensão. — Liv revirou os olhos.

— Mas é sério, o que acha da ideia?

— O que seus chefes acham disso? — Liv disse, e apontou para a sala de reuniões em que Rubi e Cyrus estavam.

— Eles podem esbravejar o quanto quiser, Liv. No fim das contas, quem manda sou eu. — Fitz disse e Liv sentiu as palavras dele reverberando em seu cérebro, pois o tom que ele tinha usado ia muito além dos significados daquelas palavras.

Mas Liv tinha plena certeza de que ele podia mandar em tudo, menos nela. Ou não.

Ela ponderou por alguns segundos sobre a ideia e então percebeu que não tinha outra saída, pois seria um escândalo ir dormir em um hotel logo depois de agarrar o presidente. Seria outra bomba para os jornais, e com certeza todos falariam que o presidente tinha ido também e inventariam milhares de outras mentiras. Melhor ficar quieta ali e no dia seguinte fingir que tinha se escondido na casa de algum amigo.

— E então? — Liv acordou de seus pensamentos com a voz de Fitz.

— Eu topo. — Liv respondeu, sem ter muita certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Fitz sorriu, aquele sorriso que fazia Liv derreter um pouco a geleira que encobria seu coração, os olhares cruzaram e ela sorriu de volta. Ele parecia alegre por ela ter decidido aquilo de forma firme, sem pestanejar, e parecia existir algo a mais ali, parecia orgulho aos olhos de Liv.

A porta da sala se abriu, e rubi os olhou brevemente.

— O casal presidencial poderia entrar? Precisamos terminar de resolver algumas coisas sobre a paixão avassaladora de vocês. — Rubi disse com o sarcasmo escorrendo na voz.

— Claro. — Liv respondeu, sem se deixar atingir pelas palavras de Rubi.

De volta à sala, Liv se sentou em um confortável sofá e Fitz sentou-se ao seu lado, Cyrus e Rubi sentaram-se de frente para eles. Rubi tinha uma pilha de papéis sobre seu colo.

— Essas aqui são as tarefas de casa. — Rubi entregou uma pasta para Liv e uma para Fitz. — eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre ambos, e separei as coisas mais relevantes da trajetória de vida de vocês, coisas que namorados precisam saber um do outro caso sejam entrevistados por pessoas muito curiosas. Criei uma história romântica de como vocês se conheceram, a partir daí nós decidiremos amanhã cedo como vocês acabaram se aproximando e todo o resto do relacionamento de vocês. Eu estarei sempre ajudando vocês sobre posturas para serem adotadas em público, as roupas, e principalmente, as respostas que vocês darão aos repórteres, que não serão muitos, porque alguns vocês precisam simplesmente ignorar.

— Como assim? — Liv perguntou.

— Já ouviu falar de Lohan Youhnes? — Rubi perguntou.

— O repórter do Washington Daily News?

— Exatamente. Ele é inquisitivo e presta bastante atenção nas suas palavras e depois se você sair em contradição, mostra isso para o mundo todo. Por isso, é sempre bom evitá-lo e só responder as perguntas que ele fizer e você tiver plena seguranças em respondê-las.

— E essa coisa de "roupas". Acho que não entendi.

— Então, eu dei uma olhada rápida nos arquivos e fotos na internet, Liv. Digamos que suas vestimentas não têm sido das mais discretas nos últimos tempos, tudo muito chamativo e decotado. Você não precisa ser a sombra de Fitzgerald, mas não chame mais atenção do que precisa, querida. Menos é mais.

Era isso. Liv tomou ódio pela loira invejosa, as roupas de grife, o perfume caro, os sapatos de marca, não conseguiam disfarçar o quanto ela estava doída por ser Liv ali e não ela. Era óbvio que ela estava tentando atingir Liv a todo custo, mas Liv não era burra. Ela sabia brincar também.

— Entendi. — Liv disse, complacente. Rubi a olhou surpresa por Liv não ter dito nada contra ela.

— Eu não vou falar muito para vocês hoje, como fui pega de surpresa não preparei mais nada, e amanhã conversaremos sobre isso. — Rubi passou a mão pelo rabo de cavalo e olhou a agenda em sua mão. — Cancelei suas atividades de amanhã cedo Fitzgerald, e todas as entrevistas de amanhã passaram para depois de amanhã, ou serão remarcadas. Não quero você respondendo entrevistas sem estar preparado, precisa saber tudo sobre a senhorita Pope antes disso e amanhã bem cedo nos prepararemos para isso.

— Eu já liguei para o advogado. Ele disse que preparou os documentos e autenticou. — Cyrus disse calmamente.

— Agora é só assinar? — Liv perguntou e Cyrus assentiu. — Não que precisaremos disso, afinal, depois do beijo que demos não há muito que fazer.

— Amanhã conversaremos na presença do advogado tudo sobre esse contrato e poderá tirar qualquer dúvida, Liv. — Cyrus disse, seu olhar era reconfortante.

— Obrigada. — ela disse em resposta.

— Vocês estão liberados. Eu agradeço pela reunião de emergência, sei que poderiam estar nas casas de vocês e não aqui consertando as coisas que faço, aprecio muito isso. — Fitz disse e Liv viu pela primeira vez, que ele podia sim, ser educado.

— Liv passará a noite aqui? — Cyrus perguntou e Rubi que olhava sua agenda, levantou a cabeça surpresa.

— Sim, é impossível ela sair daqui e ir para casa. Pelo que ela ouviu, sua porta está tomada por jornalistas. — Fitz respondeu. — E ir para um hotel está fora de cogitação.

— Ela pode ir para meu apartamento, senhor. — Rubi respondeu com certa pressa.

— Ela já decidiu ficar por aqui. — Fitz a olhou. — Não é, Olivia?

Liv olhou para Fitz, a boca se entreabriu por algumas vezes. Em sua cabeça se perguntava se era correto passar a noite na Casa Branca, talvez dormir em outro lugar fosse melhor, mais seguro. Mas, por outro lado, dormir no apartamento de Rubi não parecia ser a coisa mais segura ou atraente no momento.

— Eu….

— Liv fica na minha casa. — Cyrus disse de maneira simples e todos o olharam. — Não será a primeira vez que dorme lá, Liv. Se lembra da época em que seu pai costumava passar dias lá? Feriados e festas, éramos quase uma família só antes da morte do meu James.

— Claro que me lembro. Adorava o mousse de chocolate que ele fazia. — Liv relembrou-se com carinho da infância e Cyrus sorriu, saudoso. — Eu vou adorar ir com você.

— Então está decidido. — Cyrus falou e ninguém se opôs, aliás, apenas os olhos de Fitz se opuseram, Liv pôde reparar.

— Agora, vocês poderiam me deixar um minuto a sós com a Olivia? — Fitz demandou. — Preciso conversar sobre algo sério com ela.

Cyrus e Rubi os deixaram sozinhos alguns segundos depois e Fitz apoiou os cotovelos sobre as coxas grossas, marcadas pela calça social. Fitz lhe lançou um sorriso jovial antes de começar a falar.

— Eu quero te gradecer. — ele disse de maneira simples. — Você está fazendo muito, Olivia. Não apenas por mim, mas pelo país e não se arrependerá disso. É uma promessa.

— Eu acredito em você. — ela respondeu, sentindo uma cócega engraçada no ventre quando ele segurou uma de suas pequenas mãos entre as mãos grandes e fortes. — Só precisa mudar uma coisa, Fitz.

— O quê?

— Precisamos parar de chamar um ao outro com tratamentos tão formais, ou ninguém vai acreditar que estamos envolvidos. — Liv disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— É, você está certa. — Fitz riu. — E além do mais, você vai parar de me chamar de "senhor presidente", e vai ser muito bom não ter que me preocupar com um volume crescendo nas minhas calças. — Fitz piscou e Liv revirou os olhos.

— Estava demorando ir pro lado pervertido. — Liv disse, mas acabou rindo.

— Vocês gosta desse meu lado, Liv. — ele disse, sério. Seus olhos grudados nos dela. — E tenho a impressão de que vai adorar cada vez mais com a convivência. Liv se preparou para dar uma má resposta, mas a porta da sala se abriu, e ambos olharam para a mesma.

— Me desculpe interromper, mas Olivia, o carro já está pronto para irmos. — Liv assentiu e se virou para Fitz.

— Amanhã nos veremos de novo, senhor… quero dizer, Fitz. — Liv sorriu ao corrigir a si mesma.

— Aguardarei ansioso, Liv. — ele piscou e Liv se retirou dali o mais rápido possível.

Isso porque sentia uma vontade inenarrável de ficar ali na Casa Branca, bem próxima de Fitz, perto de seu cheiro, perto do calor de seu corpo, e do gosto dos lábios dele. Mas seria muita estupidez se deixar levar pela atração que se criava em torno dos dois, ela sabia que precisava continuar não dando muita atenção para todo aquele fogo que crescia no íntimo de seu ser.

Principalmente se quisesse realmente ajudar o presidente a se reerguer. E ela queria muito fazer isto.

Dentro do carro, a caminho da casa de Cyrus, Liv deixou o corpo relaxar. Dessa vez passaram perto dos milhares de jornalistas, todos aglomerados ali perto, em busca de alguma notícia fresca. Liv nem se deu ao trabalho de preocupar, pois os vidros com insulfilme garantiam que ninguém a veria ali dentro.

Mas ela temeu um pouco como seria dali em diante, já que antes mesmo daquela situação passar por alguns momentos tensos com tantos repórteres em sua cola, a partir daquele momento seria bem pior. Ela pensou nisso enquanto se decidia, mas ver aquela situação ao vivo e a cores, era bem mais aterrorizante.

Ela se lembrou do sorriso de Fitz e de como pareceu sincero ao agradecer, e o medo se dissipou aos poucos. Talvez a resposta estivesse ali, talvez aquela fosse a chave.

Mas ela era durona demais para admitir isso para si mesma.

O sono que deveria ter tomado conta de Liv, não deu as caras.

Depois de passar algumas horas com os olhos vidrados nas pastas que Rubi havia dado para ela, decidiu tentar dormir, mas não conseguia de maneira alguma.

Já eram quase 3 da madrugada e ela estava enroscada na cama do quarto de hóspedes da casa de Cyrus. Ela estava familiarizada com o local, já estivera ali por diversas vezes pela proximidade de seu pai e Cyrus, aliás, ela se perguntava como sua mãe e seu pai estariam depois da explosão da bomba de sua situação com Fitz.

Não que ela importasse com o pai naquele momento, mas sua mãe merecia explicações, apesar dela ter certeza de que a senhora Maya Pope não faria nada, nem se colocaria ao lado da filha, sempre se manteve calada e tinha certeza de que não mudaria isso agora.

Sentou-se na cama num rompante, e pegou seu celular, após digitar alguns comandos básicos no mesmo, ligou para sua mãe, que atendeu prontamente, sua voz sussurrada como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém.

— Liv! Minha filha! Onde você está? — ela perguntou com desespero na voz. — Estava tão preocupada. Seu pai quase colocou a casa de cabeça para baixo depois que viu você e o presidente juntos nos jornais.

— Eu estou bem, mãe. — Liv respondera e ouviu um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha.

— Eu perguntei para Abby, mas ela não me disse nada, aquela menina é fiel mesmo a você. — Maya disse e Liv sorriu.

— Eu a treinei direitinho.

— Mas pare de me enrolar e me conte em que lugar está.

— Na casa do Cyrus. — Liv respondeu. —Depois de toda essa confusão, Abby me avisou sobre os repórteres na porta de casa e Fitz achou melhor eu ficar na Casa Branca, mas depois de uma pequena discussão, acabei aceitando passar a noite na casa do Cyrus, já que conheço o lugar e me sinto praticamente em casa. — Aliás, não tive tempo de falar com Abby. Se puder avisá-la para vir para cá amanhã bem cedo, seria ótimo.

— Claro que aviso! E saber que está aí me deixa mais tranquila.

— Mãe, não sei se sabe da discussão que tive com o pai hoje de tarde. — Liv mudou de assunto, trazendo aquela situação complicada par a conversa.

— Ele comentou comigo. — Maya respondeu e Liv imaginou que ele tinha escondido várias informações preciosas.

— Depois disso, decidi que não vou morar mais com vocês.

— Mas Liv, isso…

— Não vou mudar de ideia, mãe. Volto aí apenas para buscar minhas coisas.

— Nós conversaremos sobre isso direitinho depois. — Liv revirou os olhos, já imaginando que a mãe não a ajudaria, mas se surpreendeu com o que ela disse a seguir. — Precisa escolher um bom lugar, não quero você morando em um lugar ruim. — Liv sorriu diante das palavras da mãe. — Não posso demorar, querida. Seu pai vai me perguntar com quem estou falando e sabe que não sou boa com mentiras, ele irá acabar descobrindo que é com você e não vou conseguir esconder que sei onde você está.

— Certo, mãezinha. Eu te ligo amanhã e te dou notícias. — Liv falou se sentindo bem só de conversar um pouco com a mãe. — Desculpa ter te acordado tão tarde.

— Eu estava com o celular no modo apenas para vibrar e debaixo do travesseiro, minha querida. Já esperando que me ligasse. Intuição de mãe. — ela riu e Liv sorriu, um sorriso que carregava toneladas de amor e carinho. — Estarei aguardado sua ligação amanhã, minha linda. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

E depois daquela ligação ela se sentia bem melhor, sabia que a mãe estava do seu lado, mesmo que por debaixo dos panos. Colocou o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e se deitou novamente.

Seu celular apitou, ela estendeu a mão até a mesinha de cabeceira e o pegou. A mensagem era de Edison, e por um segundo ela sentiu seu coração se apertar no peito. Se não tivesse brigado com ele, provavelmente estaria no apartamento do amigo, mas também não teria tido tanta coragem para ter feito tudo o que havia feito.

"Que merda é essa que está dando em todos os jornais, Liv? Não acredito que tenha se vendido. O que ele fez para te obrigar a se prestar a esse papelão? "

— Idiota! Como ele tem a capacidade de me mandar isso? — Liv sacudiu a cabeça irritada, falando sozinha. Ela pensava em como ele tinha feito exatamente o que estava escrito na mensagem. Lembrou-se da mania que a maioria dos seres humanos têm de julgar o próximo, quando na verdade, suas costas estão cheias de erros muito piores.

Liv não respondeu, apenas ignorou a mensagem. Estava virando mestre em fazer aquilo. Aliás, as mensagens que recebia eram sempre durante a noite, ela analisou. Aquele horário parecia propício para tal. Seu celular apitou novamente avisando que ela havia recebido nova mensagem.

"Sei que é tarde, senhorita Pope, mas depois de ler sobre sua vida, andei pensando sobre algumas coisas e acredito que precisamos nos conhecer melhor já que somos namorados. Estou aqui me perguntando se você é do tipo que usa pijamas de flanela com estampa de ursinhos ou lingerie de rendas e laços. Esse me parece um bom tópico a ser debatido, não acha?"

Liv deduziu que era de Fitzgerald. Mas não respondeu, temia que fosse algum engraçadinho planejando se passar por Fitzgerald e descobrir alguma coisa, mas no fundo sentia-se tentada a responder, mas acabou sendo completamente tomada pelo medo de não ser ele e falar merda. Não dava para confiar em ninguém.

"Fique tranquila, esse número é descartável. Ninguém vai saber, Liv. Só eu."

Liv manteve o silêncio e Fitzgerald insistiu, dessa vez Liv olhava para a tela do celular, pensando se devia ou não responder. E então se irritou por aquele homem causar nela toda aquela excitação e euforia que ela não sabia como conter.

Lutando contra todos os seus instintos que diziam para que ela ignorasse, ela simplesmente resolveu responder. Digitou rapidamente, antes que desistisse, e depois fechou os olhos antes de apertar o botão para enviar.

"Me ligue", dizia a mensagem que Liv enviou para o presidente.

Ela riu, levou a mão até a testa e sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia acreditar que estava trocando mensagens de celular com o arrogante presidente dos Estados Unidos, que ultimamente não parecia tão arrogante. No instante seguinte, seu celular começou a chamar.

O número desconhecido piscava na tela, e ela respirou fundo antes de atendê-lo.

— Oi?! — Liv atendeu ainda desconfiada.

— Atendendo ligações a essa hora da madrugada, Liv? — Era Fitz, aquela voz a fazia tremer por dentro, ela reconheceria onde quer que estivesse. —Isso me leva a questionar o motivo de não responder minhas mensagens.

— Não sou muito adepta ao sexting com desconhecidos. — Liv respondeu rápida, tentando não transparecer como estava mexida com todas aquelas mensagens.

— Eu não sou um desconhecido. — a voz de Fitz tinha um tom divertido. — Você não gosta de sexting? Não esperava isso de você.

— Era até você me ligar e eu reconhecer sua voz. — Liv respondeu petulante. — Eu sou mestra no sexting, querido. Você não me conhece.

— Ah, jura? Então demonstre para mim, Liv. O que você julgaria como um bom sexting? Devo confessar que estou bastante curioso. — Liv revirou os olhos, porque Fitz conseguia soar polido até quando era um pervertido. E aquilo a excitava de maneira estrondosa.

—Não estou afim. — mentiu com a voz trêmula e embaçada.

— Por favor, vamos lá. — Fitz pediu de maneira convidativa, e quente. Liv não conseguia acreditar que estava tendo uma conversa daquelas com Fitz. Ela ia cortá-lo de maneira categórica, mas a voz quente dele voltou a soar em seu ouvido. — Tudo bem, se você não fala, eu falo por você. Você me conta que você está apenas de calcinha e sutiã, afinal, não passou em casa e a única roupa que tem é a do corpo. — Liv não respondeu, se sentou na cama e abraçou o travesseiro. — Então eu te respondo que depois de descobrir isso, eu estou com medo que minha ereção rasgue minha cueca, Liv. Aliás, devo acrescentar que esse é o motivo de eu ter te ligado. Não consigo parar de pensar em você, e naquele nosso pequeno momento no carro.

— Eu…Você... — Liv respirou fundo, porque repentinamente foi como se todo o ar do quarto se esvaísse, e a temperatura esquentasse de maneira vertiginosa.

— É eu sei. — Fitz a cortou. — Você vai falar que estou soando como um pervertido, como você mesmo costuma me acusar. Mas, de fato, me sinto um quando você está por perto. — ele ficou em silêncio por alguns milésimos de segundos. — Vou desligar e não irei te incomodar.

— Eu só ia responder sua pergunta, Fitzgerald. Eu estou nua, não costumo dormir vestida. — Liv disse, com uma coragem que surgiu e ela nem sabia de onde. — Quanto a desligar, acho correto. Acordaremos cedo amanhã. Boa noite...senhor presidente.

E então desligou, sabendo que provavelmente tinha causado nele o efeito desejado. Porque ele provavelmente estava louco com a imagem dela nua, e aquilo até poderia soar como pretensão, mas não para Liv.

Ela sabia o efeito que causava na maioria dos homens, pelo menos com os quais se envolvera. O problema era que Fitz não tinha nada em comum com os homens que apareceram anteriormente em sua vida, e por isso mesmo ela não esperava pela mensagem que recebeu dele no momento seguinte.

"Placar final: Liv 1, Fitz 0. Você saiu na frente, carinho. Mas terá um castigo merecido pelo comportamento. Não se esqueça de que no fim das contas, quem manda sou eu."

Liv sorriu, sentindo um calor gostoso na barriga e que se estendia até o ventre. Ela pensou em como Fitz era um tolo, e sua cabeça já começava a pensar em várias maneiras de mostrar para o querido presidente que homem nenhum mandava nela.

O dia estava amanhecendo quando Liv acordou. Após ter falado ao celular com Fitz, pegou no sono de forma rápida, como se o sono estivesse à espreita o tempo todo, só esperando que Fitz ligasse para dar as caras. O barulho da porta abrindo e se fechando fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, meio sonolenta, achou que fosse coisa da sua cabeça, afinal, ela se lembrava de ter trancado a porta.

— Olivia. — a voz de Fitz fez com que Liv se sentasse na cama assustada, puxando os lençóis brancos para cima de seu corpo, tentando se cobrir. Ela fez menção de abrir a boca, mas Fitz subiu na cama e alcançou os lábios de Liv com rapidez. — Ssshhh. Não proteste, não faça nenhum som. Ninguém precisa saber que estou aqui com você.

— Faço sim! Você está louco? — Liv disse aos sussurros, movimentando os lábios debaixo do dedo indicador de Fitz. — Primeiro, não te dei o direito de invadir meu quarto, ainda mais eu estando...do jeito que estou. — Liv disse, olhando para o corpo nu coberto pelo lençol. — Segundo, você não manda em mim.

— Aaah, Liv. Se você soubesse o quanto me excita ao se comportar assim... — Liv sentiu o dedo indicador de Fitz deslizando pelos lábios, e acariciando seu queixo. — Eu te disse que teria revanche por ontem, e que você teria um castigo merecido.

Fitz arrastou-se para trás, deixando Liv confusa, mas ela entendeu quando ele levantou a ponta do lençol e infiltrou-se por debaixo dele. Liv respirou fundo, em um misto de emoções, sem saber nem mesmo como reagir, aliás, ela não tinha forças para tal no instante seguinte, quando sentiu os dedos ásperos de Fitzgerald deslizando pelas pernas dela.

Ela já conhecia aquele toque, tinha sentido no dia anterior, dentro do carro.

Os dedos arrastavam-se deliciosamente pela pele de Liv, e ela se concentrava apenas em sentir o toque lento e torturante que Fitz fazia em suas pernas. Quando ele alcançou suas coxas, ela agarrou o lençol que forrava a cama, ela já começava a sentir a umidade no ponto entre suas pernas.

Fitz separou as pernas dela de forma carinhosa, e exprimiu um som que fez o sangue de Liv borbulhar, ela estava nua diante dele e naquele momento ele podia vislumbrar sua intimidade de maneira crua, completamente aberta.

Fitz arranhou-lhe as coxas por cima e depois passou as unhas de forma menos intensa na parte de dentro das mesmas, e Liv fechou os olhos quando ele alcançou sua virilha e começou a contorná-la com um dedo. Liv sentia que poderia entrar em combustão a qualquer instante.

Liv arfou quando o mesmo dedo deslizou sobre os grandes lábios de sua intimidade úmida e os separou ao passar o dedo por toda a extensão dela. Liv jogou a cabeça para trás, soltou um gemido baixo que saiu de seus lábios entreabertos, que pareceu alcançar os ouvidos de Fitz, pois no momento seguinte ela sentiu seu dedo sobre o nó macio que lhe dava tanto prazer. Ele começou a massagear seu clitóris e fez Liv se remexer sobre a cama.

O lençol branco deslizou até o seu ventre e Liv o afastou, desejando ter uma visão completa do que Fitzgerald fazia ali. Encontrou os olhos enevoados de Fitz, o desejo contido neles era tão profundo que Liv acreditou que nunca pudesse ser plenamente saciado.

Ela deslizou seu corpo, recostando-se na cabeceira, Fitz ainda estava entre suas pernas acariciando sua intimidade de forma vagarosa, que fazia com que Liv ficasse ainda mais excitada. A posição que Liv estava, fez com que ele se aproximasse ainda mais o rosto do que ele parecia querer tanto.

— Isso, querida. — Um sorriso sacana brincou nos lábios de Fitz, e então Liv sentiu o dedo dele deslizando até sua entrada, ele ficou brincando ali, fazendo Liv se perder no prazer que sentia. — Relaxe e se entregue ao tesão que tem te consumido.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente e sentiu o seu corpo queimando por dentro quando o dedo de Fitz a penetrou, ao mesmo tempo que a língua dele acariciava-lhe o clitóris. Os movimentos da língua dele eram algo fora do normal, ele estava lhe dando um oral tão perfeito que ela não queria nem imaginar como seria todas as outras atividades sexuais com aquele homem.

Aliás, queria sim, e queria mais, queria sentir todas elas.

E Fitz pareceu ouvi-la, pois no instante seguinte, parou de sugar o clitóris de Liv, e também os movimentos de seu dedo dentro dela. Ele ajoelhou-se na cama, e então Liv vislumbrou a coluna que se erguia dentro de sua calça social. Seu olhar possuído de desejo evidente foi percebido por Fitz que deu uma risada gostosa.

— Você gosta, não é? Safada. Sempre soube que era uma. — Fitz disse e Liv mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvi-lo de forma tão carregada de puro desejo.

— Porque não fala menos e age mais? — Liv falou ao se ajoelhar, esquecendo qualquer resquício de pudor e levou a mão até o cinto, abrindo o mesmo. Logo depois abriu o zíper lentamente enquanto Fitz a olhava hipnotizado.

— Só por essa má resposta, eu vou escolher a posição que quero te foder. — ele falou autoritário, segurando-a pelo couro cabeludo antes de virá-la. Liv entendeu e curvou seu corpo, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão e empinando sua bunda o máximo que podia, e ouviu Fitz arfando atrás de si, o que causou certo rebuliço em seu interior. Ela necessitava que ele estivesse dentro dela no momento seguinte, era a única coisa que teve certeza naquele momento.

Ela o ouviu rasgando o pacote, e alguns segundos depois um tapa estalado foi dado em sua bunda, fazendo com que ela se remexesse. Ela não sentia dor, mas sim o prazer consumindo-a por completo.

— Você precisa aprender a se comportar, Liv. — outro tapa estalado soou alto, e Liv soltou um gemido abafado pelo travesseiro. A ponta do membro ereto de Fitz raspou na entrada de sua intimidade completamente molhada e ela se remexeu. — Sente o castigo? Responde, Olivia.

— Sim. — ela respondeu com a voz esganiçada.

— Acha que merece isso?

— Por favor. — Liv suplicou, rebolando em busca do que tanto ansiava.

Fitz penetrou Liv vagarosamente, até atingir o máximo que podia e então retirou seu pênis por completo de Liv, arrancando dela uma reprovação que saiu em forma gemido e ele riu, antes de penetrar novamente, dessa vez manteve o ritmo das estocadas.

Alternando a velocidade vez ou outra, provocando-a o máximo que podia. Enquanto ele repetia o ato, Liv soltava seus gemidos que não podiam mais ser contidos, e que se fodessem todos que pudessem ouvi-los.

Sentir o quadril de Fitz chocando-se fortemente contra seu corpo cada vez que ele estocava seu membro dentro de si, era fora do normal e a fazia se remexer. Fitz repetia o ato, vez ou outra, Liv vislumbrava um sorriso cheio de si no rosto dele.

E ela o entendia.

Naquele momento, ele possuía completo poder sobre si mesmo e Liv abandonara o poder que tinha sob seu próprio corpo enquanto deixava o prezer dominar-lhe inteira. Seus gemidos, os arrepios, as contrações involuntárias de seu corpo. Tudo guiado pelo prazer das sensações que sentia naquele momento.

— Você não imagina como desejei estar dentro de você. — Fitz falou, a voz embaçada pelo tesão fora do normal. Ele arranhou sua cintura, apertando-a com uma de suas mãos, a outra foi para seus cabelos, que ele puxou enquanto estocava cada vez com mais força. — Você é tão gostosa que eu perco meu controle sobre mim mesmo. — ele assumiu e então foi o limite para Liv.

Os espasmos de prazer atravessaram-lhe o corpo de uma forma tão intensa, que ela não pôde mais se conter, seus músculos se enrijeceram, e então logo depois os sentiu relaxando quando a adrenalina liberada pelo delicioso orgasmo apossou-se de seu sistema sanguíneo.

Ao sair de dentro de Liv, Fitz beijou-lhe as costas nuas e suadas, antes de permitir que o corpo dela se encontrasse com os lençóis macios dispostos e embolados sobre a cama de olhos fechados.

E então, Liv ouviu a voz de Abby chamando distante, como se a chamasse da porta e abriu os olhos. Olhou em volta, e não havia nem sinal de Fitz ali, nem seu cheiro. Nada.

Havia sido um sonho.

Um maldito sonho delicioso e erótico com Fitz. Sentiu sua intimidade vibrando só de se lembrar das imagens vívidas do sonho que tinha acabado de ter e sentou-se na cama confusa.

— Liv? — a voz de Abby a chamou novamente, desta vez era verídico. Ela mataria a amiga, sobre isso não tinha dúvida alguma.

Liv resmungou que já estava indo abrir a porta, enrolou-se em um roupão felpudo e abriu a porta para a amiga que entrou esbaforida.

— Já são oito horas! — Abby comentou e Liv a olhou completamente perdida. — Uma Rubi me ligou e pediu para lembrar você de estar na Casa Branca até as 9 horas em ponto, aí eu vim para cá, já que sua mãe me contou que você passou a noite aqui na casa do Cyrus.

— Oi. Bom dia! Dá para acalmar? Obrigada. — Liv disse e Abby assentiu.

— Me desculpe, é só que estou tão atarefada com essa confusão toda. — Abby respirou fundo. — Cancelei todos os seus compromisso de hoje. — Abby fitou o rosto da amiga por um segundo. — Ei, que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ai, Abby...Você nem imagina. — Liv disse, soltando um suspiro pesado logo em seguida.

Percebeu que acabaria se atrasando, mas precisava dividir com Abby tudo que estava pesando dentro dela, tanta coisa acontecendo e ela era a única pessoa que podia contar tudo. Liv trancou a porta, e sentou-se na cama, Abby abandonou sua bolsa no chão pronta para a ouvir a fofoca.

Definitivamente, elas se atrasariam.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Liv agradeceu milhares de vezes por Abby existir e ser uma amiga e secretária tão eficiente. Abby havia ido até a casa de Cyrus com o carro dela e havia levado uma mala com boa parte das roupas de Liv. A única coisa que Liv precisava era achar um lugar para ficar, e ela já tinha algo em mente.

Liv se preparou como se aquele fosse um dia normal, mas no fundo era óbvio que aquele não era um dia comum para ela. Até mesmo os céus de Washington D.C. pareciam saber, pois as nuvens pousaram sobre a cidade que seguia o fluxo de trabalho como outro qualquer.

Liv, Cyrus e Abby estavam dentro do carro com motorista que Fitz havia enviado para levá-la até a Casa Branca em segurança e confortavelmente. Cyrus quis ir com seu próprio motorista, mas Liv insistiu que ele fosse junto, e o mesmo acabou aceitando.

Liv começou a perceber a gravidade da situação na qual havia se metido pelo beijo que havia dado em Fitz e julgou ser inocente, quando Cyrus entregou o jornal para ela, sua feição não era das melhores. Um aviso claro de que algo nada bom viria a seguir e a voz de Cyrus era pesada, mais grave que o normal.

— Eu pedi que vocês fossem mais cautelosos. — ele disse e uniu os lábios em uma linha fina. — Eu sei. — Liv respondeu olhando a capa estampada com uma foto sua e Fitz se beijando, e logo embaixo uma foto menor dos dois sorrindo de forma carinhosa um para o outro. Liv percebeu que se sua carreira de política falhasse, poderia sempre recorrer à carreira de atriz.

As letras garrafais em amarelo, dançavam na frente dos olhos de Liv e Abby que estava ao seu lado lia atentamente. Cyrus entregou uma pilha de outros jornais no colo de Liv e ela o olhou.

— Está em todos os jornais. Eles seguem a mesma linha de pensamento. — Cyrus meneou a cabeça, pensativo. — O contrário do que esperávamos.

 _ **"Amor verdadeiro ou Jogada política?"**_

Era esse o título da matéria na capa do jornal e Liv respirou fundo antes de abrir o mesmo com certo receio para ler. Era como se ela esperasse uma bomba explodir depois que ela lesse tudo que estava escrito. Era óbvio que Olivia imaginava que eles acabariam fazendo aquele tipo de acusação, mas não achava que fosse ser tão rápido.

Estava na cara que alguém tinha dado um empurrão para a imprensa chegar até aquela conclusão e Liv tinha certeza de que o dedo de Sally estava ali. A candidata da opsição tinha dinheiro e poder suficiente para levar qualquer um para o lado dela.

Mas Liv confiava nas armas que Fitz usaria, afinal ele possuía o cargo de maior comando do país. Não era? Ela esperava que sim.

— Mas isso poderia acontecer de qualquer forma, senhor Beene — Abby disse para Cyrus e Liv sorriu pela lealdade da melhor amiga. — Quem poderia garantir que aceitariam o namoro dos dois de maneira fácil caso eles demorassem para se envolver? Estamos em uma corrida política para o maior cargo do país, e nessa época, tudo fica muito suspeito.

— De fato, você está correta. Mas as chances de rejeição do casal seriam menores.

— Ninguém rejeitou meu relacionamento com Fitz. — Liv comentou de forma plácida. — Eles apenas estão colocando a coisa toda à prova. Agora, cabe a mim e Fitz mostrarmos que o que temos é real.

— E há sempre uma maneira de consertar e melhorar as coisas. Aliás, você sempre foi muito boa com esse tipo de coisa, Liv. Sempre ajudou todo mundo, é a hora de usar suas ideias salvadoras com você mesma. — Cyrus falou e Liv concordou. O problema é que ela não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento, e talvez a resposta estivesse na cara dela e só ela não estivesse enxergando.

Cyrus ia fazer um comentário, mas calou-se ao perceber que enfim estavam chegando à Casa Branca. O silêncio permeou os três, que entraram visivelmente pensativos sobre tudo aquilo, Liv sabia que Abby e Cyrus estavam tão preocupados quanto ela.

— Bom dia. — Rubi dirigiu-se aos três quando entraram na sala de reuniões. Fitz que lia os papéis em suas mãos de forma concentrada, levantou os olhos e os mesmos atingiram os de Liv que sentiu a força do seu sonho erótico pesando na região abaixo do ventre.

— Bom só se for para você, senhorita Johnson. Meu dia já começou péssimo. — Cyrus disse com a voz ultrajada e foi até Fitz, jogando as cópias dos jornais no colo dele. Um sorriso atrevido e confiante surgiu no rosto do presidente que simplesmente pegou os jornais e os colocou sobre a enorme mesa.

— Acha que não vi isso? — Fitz disse tranquilo.

— E é isso que tem para me dizer? Sua brincadeira custou caro! — Cyrus esbravejou e Liv reparou que Abby o olhava com uma expressão quase assustada. Liv sabia que a amiga estava acostumada com aquele tipo de esbravejamentos indignados. Ela vira o Eli fazê-lo por várias vezes. — Agora precisamos descobrir o que fazer.

— Eu tenho uma ideia — Fitz disse e olhou para Liv. — Me deixem a sós com a senhorita Pope. — Fitz demandou e todos se entreolharam confusos, mas não hesitaram em obedecê-lo.

— O que você quer, Fitz? — Liv perguntou, lembrando-se das palavras dele na noite anterior.

— Quero muitas coisas, Liv. Você sabe exatamente quais são — o sorriso safado estava lá. — Mas eu queria ficar a sós com você para conversarmos sobre como vamos consertar a repercussão negativa de nosso beijo indiscreto. Acho que tenho uma salvação.

— E posso saber qual seria essa salvação?

— Está claro como água, Liv. Não é preciso ser gênio. Nós precisamos apressar as coisas. — Fitz disse como se aquilo fosse realmente a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e Liv esperou pela continuação, e ao perceber que ele não prosseguiria, tomou a fala.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Nosso contrato é de qual tipo de relacionamento? — Fitz passou o dedos indicador sobre o lábio inferior, e Liv se deixou desconcentrar ao lembrar dos lábios dele em partes específicas de seu corpo. — Liv? Está aqui ou estou falando comigo mesmo? — Fitz perguntou e Liv tirou as imagens da mente e forçou-se a responder.

— Casamento. — disse simplesmente.

— Exatamente. Se nós nos assumirmos como noivos, como se já estivéssemos juntos há algum tempo e demonstrarmos o interesse em casarmos em breve, eles acreditarão em nós. — Liv assustou-se, isso porque não imaginava que tivessem que realmente se casar, achava que antes disso Fitz seria eleito e poderiam enrolar as pessoas por mais algum tempo.

— E porque queria falar comigo a sós sobre isso?

— Porque eu estou pouco me fodendo para a opinião de Cyrus, Rubi ou sua secretária, Liv. Eu quero saber o que você quer, se você aceitar isso, estará decidido e se for contra, não menciono isso para ninguém.

Liv se deixou sentar em uma das cadeiras estofadas e macias dispostas à mesa. Pelo olhar de Fitz, soube que precisava pensar rápido, afinal todas as decisões de como agiriam dali em diante tinham que ser tomadas naquele único dia.

Como fora dito antes, ela sabia que aquele não seria um dia comum.

Não precisava pensar muito, se estudasse a ideia por poucos minutos já conseguiria ver que a proposta era realmente muito boa. Não seria tão difícil de vender e seria realmente um conto de fadas moderno, só faltava que Liv fosse pobre e aparecesse uma bruxa má.

— Eu acho a ideia coerente. — Liv disse por fim, chamando a atenção de Fitz que olhava pela janela, fazendo com que ele virasse para si.

— E então?

— Já estou na chuva, não é? Vamos nos molhar por completo. — disse e Fitz assentiu, o sorriso discreto no canto dos lábios fez com que Liv sorrisse de volta para ele.

— Ótimo. Prepare sua melhor feição apaixonada, Olivia. Arrasaremos na maldita entrevista que farão conosco aqui na Casa Branca.

— Entrevista? Casa Branca? — Liv perguntou confusa, enquanto isso Fitz foi até a porta e a abriu para que todos entrassem.

— Rubi explicará para você e sua secretária. Aliás, como é mesmo seu nome, senhorita? — Fitz dirigiu-se para Abby e ela estendeu a mão para o presidente.

— Senhorita Abigail Whelan, senhor. Prazer em conhecê-lo. — Abby sorria, visivelmente admirada com a beleza de Fitz.

— Já ouvi seu nome em algum lugar, mas infelizmente não me recordo. — Fitz sorriu, simpático e Liv se perguntou por onde andava o Fitz ignorante que conhecera há algumas semanas.

— Detesto interromper a pequena conversa de vocês, mas temos muita coisa para resolver hoje. — Rubi falou, impaciente. — Liv, conversei com o presidente e Cyrus antes de você e Abigail chegarem. — ela entregou uma folha para Liv que olhou para a mesma atenta. — Marquei com Connor Malarkey, o apresentador de talk show, e ele virá até a Casa Branca para um entrevista, nem precisei fazer muita força. Todos querem saber em primeira mão sobre o relacionamento de vocês, e assim que mencionei a ideia, já foi aceita.

— E você quer saber se estou de acordo com a entrevista? — Liv perguntou e Rubi a olhou de maneira desdenhosa.

— Querida, na situação que você se encontra não há muitas opções a não ser seguir os planos propostos. — Rubi disse com o tom autoritário, e Liv se remexeu na cadeira sob os olhares dos presentes na sala.

— Querida, eu não obedeço ordens de ninguém. Achei que tivessem falado sobre isso com você, mas se não falaram, que isso fique bem claro a partir de agora. — Liv disse, deixando seus desafeto por Rubi evidente pela forma que ela falava, parecia estar sendo polida e educada, mas era bem óbvio que estava sendo bem ácida. — Quanto a entrevista, eu aceito.

Liv viu Abby sorrir, provavelmente pela maneira que havia acabado de falar com Rubi.

— Ótimo. Isso está resolvido então. — Rubi pareceu ultrajada, mas disfarçou muito bem ao falar. — Vocês leram os papéis que entreguei para vocês ontem?

— Sim. Inclusive liguei para a senhorita Pope, para esclarecermos alguns pontos que não estavam muito claros. — Fitz olhou para Liv e sorriu, ela revirou os olhos, mas um sorriso rápido brotou em seu rosto, causando uma reação nada agradável na feição de Rubi.

— Usou o celular descartável, certo? — Cyrus perguntou de maneira urgente.

— Claro, Cy. Não sou um idiota. — Fitz respondeu erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Como eu ia dizendo. — Rubi os interrompeu, buscando a atenção para si. — Eu quero garantir que vocês tenham as respostas na ponta da língua na hora que forem bombardeados pelo Connor. Por isso, preparei essa folha com várias perguntas que provavelmente serão feitas por ele. — Rubi disse e entregou as folhas para Liv e Fitz. — Treinem perguntando um para o outro. Não quero vocês caindo em contradição, eu gostaria de ter mais tempo para garantir nenhum erro, mas estamos tratando do presidente do país que não tem muito tempo para lidar com esse tipo de coisa. — Rubi disse e olhava para Fitz, um tipo de indireta que não pareceu atingi-lo. — Cyrus e Abigail, enquanto os dois treinam, sentem-se aqui perto de mim. Preciso conversar com vocês sobre alguns pontos importantes.

Fitz caminhou até Liv e indicou uma enorme poltrona preta no canto da sala de reuniões. Liv se levantou e os dois se sentaram lado-a-lado, o espaço da poltrona era bom o suficiente para caber mais dois Fitzs e duas Livs, mas estavam grudados. Mais do que a insanidade de Liv exigia.

— Sobre nosso primeiro contato. — Liv olhou para a folha, com uma concentração exagerada nas palavras escritas ali. — Quando foi?

— Há um ano atrás, durante um coquetel que aconteceu aqui na Casa Branca. Eu não me lembro do dia, mas Cyrus garantiu que você estava na lista de convidados. — Fitz respondeu com tranquilidade, olhava para Liv com a mesma concentração que ela olhava para a folha apertada nos dedos de suas mãos. — E como nos aproximamos, Liv?

— Devemos responder que foi Cyrus que nos apresentou, dessa forma se perguntarem para ele, teremos uma testemunha que mentirá para nós. — Liv disse. — Quando começamos a nos relacionar?

— Dois meses depois do coquetel. — Fitz falou enquanto seus dedos alcançavam a gravata cinza e a afrouxava um pouco. — Há uma série de eventos em que nós dois estivemos e que podemos sustentar como o momento que começamos a nos relacionar.

— Exato. Lembra da história, certo? Nós estávamos conversando nos jardins da mansão de Cyrus, durante o aniversário dele quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. — Liv disse, respirando profundamente ao sentir a respiração de Fitz em seu pescoço. Ela olhou para Rubi que estava de costas, enquanto Cyrus e Abby pareciam concentrados no que Rubi falava. Na verdade, Cyrus parecia entendiado, já que seu trabalho consistia em muito mais do que ser um secretário do presidente. Mas como colocar a verdadeira secretária do presidente por dentro daquela grande mentira?

— Eu estou mais interessado na primeira vez em que fizemos sexo. — Fitz disse de forma sussurrada.

— Não é preciso falar sobre nossa vida sexual, Fitzgerald. Não comece com gracinhas. — Liv o olhou, se arrependendo assim que viu a névoa de desejo estampada nos olhos dele.

O celular de Liv vibrou no colo dela, ela olhou para o visor e Fitz segui os olhos também. O nome de Edisoon piscava e Liv ignorou a ligação, antes de voltar a se concentrar na folha. Ela ia para a próxima pergunta, mas então seu celular chamou novamente e ela rejeitou a ligação mais uma vez ao ver que Edison insistia em falar com ela.

— Pode atender seu namoradinho. — Fitz disse, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Ele não é meu namorado, era meu amigo. Mas ando revendo os meus conceitos de amizade.

— Eu estava certo, não estava? — Fitz perguntou. — Não custa nada admitir, e se quiser pode agradecer.

— Agradecer por ter aberto meus olhos? Ou agradecer por me fazer perceber que não posso confiar em ninguém no mundo? Incluindo meu próprio pai. — Liv disse e Fitz abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Liv o impediu ao voltar a falar. — Obrigada. Agora vamos prosseguir.

— O apresentador pergunta sobre o que você viu de bom em mim. — Fitz riu e sacudiu a cabeça. — E é nessa hora que o plano vai por água abaixo.

— Essa eu já sei a resposta. — Liv limpou a garganta e olhou sorridente para um ponto desconexo da sala. — "Eu o conheci cheio de marcas, e eu sabia o que as pessoas falavam nos jornais, sobre ele ter mudado desde aquele dia fatídico." — Liv o olhou, e Fitz possuía um olhar inexpressivo. —"Mas eu sabia que ele precisava ser ouvido. Eu consegui enxergar que na verdade a fera que as pessoas viam nele, era só uma forma que ele encontrou para se proteger de si mesmo e da dor que ele escondia e que se ele resolvesse mostrá-la acabaria por engolir tudo que ele tinha construído." — Liv bateu palmas para si mesma. — Fala sério, sou genial! Deveria ser uma atriz famosa.

— É, deveria mesmo. — Fitz sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Liv reparou que seu sorriso era fraco.

— Sua vez agora. — Liv cruzou as pernas de maneira sutil, mas percebeu os olhos de Fitz fixados nelas e levantou a cabeça de Fitz, empurrando seu queixo para cima gentilmente. — Precisa para com essa mania de encarar meus peitos ou minhas pernas, se fizer isso ao vivo estaremos ferrados.

— Me desculpe, é mais forte do que eu. — ele respondeu sério antes de sorrir. — Mas aquela nossa conversa de ontem não me ajudou em nada no quesito "conter meus desejos".

— Pessoas dormem nuas, Fitzgerald. — Liv disse aos sussurros. — Não é nada demais.

— Pessoas não me interessam, estamos falando de você nua, Liv. Isso me interessa, carinho. — ele disse com a voz rouca, e Liv pigarreou olhando para os outros três que estavam na mesma sala, parecendo totalmente alheios ao que acontecia ali perto. — Vai me falar que não se imaginou sendo fodida por mim em algum momento desde o dia em me conheceu?

— Está sendo muito pretensioso.

— Se te perguntassem como foi nossa primeira vez na cama, Olivia. Como teria sido? — Fitz perguntou e Liv sentiu as palmas de suas mãos suarem. Ele estava jogando pesado, e apesar dela adorar aquele jogo, estava em um estado de profunda sensibilidade após o sonho que tivera com ele. Se ele insistisse demais, acabaria cedendo naquele sofá sem nem importar com a presença dos outros na sala.

— Já terminaram? — A voz melodiosa e sensual de Rubi arrastou-se pela sala, chamando a atenção de Liv e Fitz.

— Sim. — Liv respondeu com certa urgência, algo visível em sua voz.

Rubi ia falar algo, porém duas batidas foram ouvidas na porta e Cyrus foi até a mesma, e então um dos homens do serviço secreto falou algo com Cyrus que logo depois voltou-se para Fitz.

— Senhor, o advogado Ramon Contreras acabou de chegar.

— Mande trazê-lo até aqui, o que estão esperando? — Fitz disse, gesticulando com uma das mãos.

Alguns minutos depois, o advogado entrou na sala de reuniões e Cyrus pediu que Rubi se retirasse, a loira não pareceu gostar muito, mas o trabalho dela não incluía nada sobre aquela parte contratual.

— Ambos estão cientes do conteúdo do contrato, correto? — o advogado perguntou e Liv assentiu, sendo seguida por Fitz. Ramon Contreras era um famoso advogado, todos da cidade o conheciam por ele saber exatamente como livrar todos os seus clientes das sentenças que os aguardavam e por entender tão bem da lei que regia no país.

— Certo. — Ramon disse, entregando cópias para eles. O que fez Liv se lembrar da cópia que esquecera em casa, dentro da gaveta com senha em seu armário. — Devo lembrá-los de que o contrato não vale apenas para esse ano de eleição, mas também pelos próximos 4 anos de mandato.

— Isso não estava especificado no contrato. — Liv reclamou, seu tom de voz não parecia apreciar aquela informação, e todos a olharam.

— Liv, isso é para seu próprio bem. — Fitz disse com cautela para Liv.

— Como assim? Não vejo nada disso sendo feito para meu bem. — Liv falou com o olhar severo na direção de Fitzgerald.

— Se você se separar de mim logo após a eleição, caso eu seja eleito ou não, perderá a credibilidade. Todo nosso teatro irá por água abaixo, e não conseguirá se eleger em nenhum lugar nos Estados Unidos.

— Você não pensou nisso, Liv? — Cyrus a olhou visivelmente preocupado com a reação de Liv. — Espero que essa feição não seja de quem está desistindo.

— Eu… — Liv olhou para Abby, que sorriu dando força para ela. — Não vejo outra saída a não ser aceitar.

Cyrus pareceu relaxar logo após a resposta de Liv, que pegou o contrato original, Ramon indicou exatamente em quais lugares ela deveria assinar e ela o fez lembrando-se de que aquilo era a decisão mais correta de sua vida, mesmo que não parece naquele exato momento.

Fitz assinou logo depois, e ambos, Liv e se olharam. Estava feito.

— Senhoritas e senhores. — Ramon se levantou. — Todos nesta sala devem assinar o termo de confidencialidade, tanto do conteúdo do documento, quanto de qualquer conversa ou contato sobre esse assunto.

Todos assentiram, e o único barulho ouvido ali dentro foi o de canetas sendo arrastada pelo papel. Assim que todos acabaram, Ramon juntou todos os documentos colocando-os em pastas confidenciais. — Como esse assunto é bastante delicado, o senhor presidente escolheu um advogado que não fosse da Casa Branca, e eu aliás, devo mencionar que me senti muito honrado e prometo agir conforme o plano pré-estabelecido. Esses documentos ficarão em um lugar bem protegido, só os conseguirão por cima do meu cadáver. — Ramon disse sorridente, porém Liv sentira um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir as palavras do advogado. — Espero ser convidado para o casamento. — Liv forçou um sorriso amigável para ele e Fitz meneou a cabeça antes de falar.

— Claro, meu amigo. Terá um lugar preferencial junto aos chefes de estado. — Fitz disse e Ramon rira daquela que parecia uma piada interna que Liv nem tentou entender.

— Abby, vem comigo, por favor? — Liv pediu e Abby assentiu. Elas pediram licença e se afastaram dos homens que conversavam e bebiam um líquido âmbar que Cyrus despejou para eles.

— O que foi? — Abby perguntou. — Você está bem?

— Acho que sim, só estou...sei lá, um pouco assustada. Parece que assinar aquele papel me jogou um peso nas costas e fez a ficha cair de que eu estou presa a aquele homem por uns cinco anos. — Liv disse, olhando para Fitz de canto.

— Mas depois disso você poderá seguir sua vida. — Abby passou a mão no braço da amiga, fazendo-a sorrir. — O que você queria? Melhor mudarmos de assunto.

— Claro, também acho. — ela passou a mão nos cabelos. — Então, se lembra da casa da minha avó?

— Como não? Ela foi a causa de tantas brigas na sua casa. — Abby disse, parecendo lembrar-se das discussões.

— Exatamente. Eu sei que posso estar prestes a causar mais uma confusão, mas acabei de mandar uma mensagem para a governanta da casa, e pedi para os empregados que foram contratados pela minha mãe para cuidar do local, prepararem nossos quartos. — Liv disse, já esperando pela expressão de espanto da amiga.

— Caramba! Você está mesmo determinada a se virar contra seu pai.

— Ele odeia tudo que tem a ver com minha avó, algo que nunca entendi já que a única coisa que ela fez foi proteger a filha dela, e a mim. Talvez ele se sentisse culpado pelas verdades que ela jogava na cara dele. — Liv se lembrou das vezes que a avó visitava sua casa e como sempre acabava em alguma discussão estrondosa. — De qualquer forma, pretendo ficar lá apenas até o casamento. E pelo que entendi, não vai demorar a acontecer.

— Espera. Como assim "não vai demorar a acontecer"?

— Eu e Fitz conversamos e percebemos que se apressarmos o casamento, vamos conseguir fazer com que nosso relacionamento fique mais real. Ninguém vai achar que estamos nos casando só para beneficiá-lo, vão achar que se estamos indo tão longe e levando o relacionamento para esse nível, pois nos gostamos de verdade.

— Uau. — Abby disse com a expressão surpresa.

— O quê?

— Você falou com tanta convicção agora que acreditei. Acho que você realmente tem uma veia artística. — Abby disse rindo, e arrancando uma risada de Liv.

— Ainda bem que você sempre tem umas piadinhas pra me animar. — Liv disse e então prosseguiu antes que se esquecesse. — O que eu gostaria que você fizesse, era que levasse as minhas coisas até a mansão da minha avó e depois buscasse suas coisas também, se quiser ficar lá comigo, é claro.

— Você acha mesmo que ficaria na mesma casa que seus pais? — Abby revirou os olhos. — Eles me olham como se eu fosse uma criminosa só por ser sua amiga.

— Como se eu estivesse cometendo algum crime também, né?

— Eles são um pouco exagerados às vezes.

— Vocês quis dizer "sempre", né? — Liv indagou e nesse exato momento o celular de Abby começou a tocar, ela olhou rapidamente e o guardou na bolsa.

— Sério, mais uma ligação desses malditos jornais em busca de você e informações sobre o relacionamento entre vocês dois, vou entrar em colapso. — Abby disse com certa impaciência. — Vou até a casa de Cyrus, busco as suas coisas e depois busco as minhas, até a noite estaremos instaladas na mansão da sua avó e espero que seu pai não nos mate quando descobrir.

Abby disse antes de sair e Liv lembrou-se de como foi uma guerra assim que sua avó Lizzie morrera, toda a confusão que se instalou quando descobriram que ela havia deixado praticamente tudo no nome uma empregada que trabalhava para ela.

Liv lembrava-se exatamente como estava no dia da morte dela, em sua casa, sentada no sofá, chorando pelas lembranças que a avó deixara em sua vida, enquanto seu pai esbravejava que ela tinha sido uma velha insana, por não deixar nada para a filha.

Mas a coisa ficou pior ainda quando o advogado de Lizzie explicara que ela havia deixado uma carta explicando a divisão da herança. Quando Liv leu a carta, que falava que nada era deixado para Maya, pois Lizzie acreditava que Eli gastaria tudo na política, a coisa toda explodiu por completo e seu pai considerou aquilo como uma afronta e por isso fez com que Maya jurasse nunca colocar os pés nas propriedades ou as mãos no dinheiro que Lizzie deixara.

Liv não entendia o motivo daquela reação naquele dia, mas ali, alguns anos depois, ela conseguia entender que a ganância de seu pai era o que tinha falado mais alto na ocasião.

— Liv? — a voz de Fitz chamou-lhe a atenção, ele vinha em sua direção e ela percebeu que eram apenas os dois ali na sala.

— Sim?

— Sua expressão parecia preocupada e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada. — ele pareceu preocupado ao falar. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Posso tentar te ajudar?

— Não, eu só estava lembrando de algumas coisas do meu passado.

— Desagradáveis, pelo visto.

— Um pouco. — Liv respondeu e então resolveu mudar o assunto. — Então, somos oficialmente um casal, hein?

— Acho que agora selamos o contrato. Acho que um beijo daqueles cairia muito bem. — Fitz disse aproximando-se de Liv e ela apenas espalmou sua mão no peitoral rígido dele.

— Não acho que seja necessário.

— Você quer realmente me deixar maluco, não é? — Fitz questionou, e passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior.

Liv sentiu o celular vibrar em sua mão e olhou para o visor. Seu celular começou a tocar pela milionésima vez de maneira estridente e irritante, era Edison mais uma vez.

— Edison novamente? — Fitz perguntou com a voz grave.

— Sim.

— Atenda-o.

— Não estou afim de conversar com ele tão cedo. — Liv disse, e rejeitou a ligação logo em seguida, sentindo-se uma criança pela atitude, mas depois repensou e percebeu que o homem que um dia chamou de amigo, não merecia seu tempo. Talvez sua atitude não fosse tão infantil no fim das contas.

— Ótimo, então deixe-o esperando. — Fitz segurou-lhe uma das mãos e a puxou um pouco, Liv apenas o seguiu. Ele se sentou no sofá em que estavam antes e Liv sentou-se ao seu lado novamente.

Hora perfeita para seu celular chamar mais uma vez. E mais uma vez, rejeitou.

Liv olhou para Fitzgerald, que coçou a sobrancelha, visivelmente impaciente e então a olhou curioso. Liv que até então o olhava de soslaio, virou-se e o encarou. Algo que certamente não fez muito bem, pois assim que seus olhos mergulharam nas esferas azuis de Fitz, todo o sonho que tivera veio em flashes dançando em sua memória.

"Quando se livraria daquelas imagens que pareciam ser tão reais?", era isso que ela se perguntava.

— O que foi? — Liv resolveu falar, tentando tirar as imagens do sonho da cabeça.

— Sério? Se você não atender, eu pego essa porra e jogo na parede. — ele diz com a expressão densa. —Está bem claro que ele não vai desistir de falar com você. — Fitz disse, sua voz denotando o incomodo que sentia.

— Por acaso está com ciúmes, senhor presidente?

— Não seja presunçosa, Olivia. — Fitz disse sombrio. — Já disse que não me apaixono mais. Não confunda todo o desejo que sinto em tocá-la, beijá-la por inteira e te foder até julgar suficiente, com paixão ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Desse jeito fica parecendo um ser preparado apenas para o sexo, mas sabemos que amou profundamente Mellie, e isso prova que em algum lugar dentro de você há um lado sentimental.

— Exatamente por isso não misturo as coisas. Eu tenho a tendência a destruir tudo de bom que está a minha volta e a culpa parece ser minha e da carreira que eu escolhi — ele terminou de falar e deu uma pequena pausa, e Liv pensou em perguntar-lhe sobre aquilo, mas ele mudou o assunto de maneira repentina. — Rubi avisou que precisamos ensaiar com ela toda a entrevista, ela está determinada a nos fazer parecer como um casal de verdade.

— Ela parece estar determinada a conseguir muitas coisas. — Liv não conteve o comentário sarcástico.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ah, por favor. Como se não percebesse o olhar de predadora que ela lança para seu lado toda vez que está perto de você, e como ela deseja me matar cada vez que fala comigo.

— Está com ciúmes, senhorita Pope? — Fitz perguntou, usando as mesma palavras escolhidas por Liv anteriormente.

— Veja pela minha expressão. — Liv lhe lançou uma expressão fechada e ele sorriu. — Só quero que ela não cause problemas ou não atrapalhe, lembre-se que meu futuro está em jogo também.

— Eu sei disso.

— Então assegure-se de que ela mude o comportamento, por favor. Não preciso de uma mulher desse tipo me irritando.

— Podemos falar de algo relevante? — Fitz perguntou e Liv o olhou, curiosa.

— Fale.

— No contrato está bem especificado sobre contatos físicos. — Fitz começou e Liv se remexeu. — Eu não sei se conseguirei cumprir esse termo se continuarmos da mesma maneira que estamos agindo.

— E o que você sugere para resolvermos isso? Para mim está bem óbvio que deve parar de tentar transar comigo a todo custo. — Liv disse tais palavras, mas sua mente lhe pedia o contrário.

— Porque se eu continuar, você não resiste, não é? — Fitz e seu maldito sorriso presunçoso estavam na sala, dificultando as coisas ainda mais. — O que ia sugerir, era que simplesmente entreguemos ao desejo o que ele tanto quer consumir.

— Você quer dizer…

— Que nós façamos sexo fodidamente quente. — ele passou a mão pelo braço de Liv, subindo-a até alcançar o pescoço e o queixo de Liv. — Quero me enterrar fundo em você, para que possamos nos livrar da tensão sexual que se instalou entre nós.

— Eu não consigo entender toda essa sede por sexo, senhor presidente. — Liv sorriu, fingindo que sua intimidade estava molhada e pronta para recebê-lo naquele exato momento.

— Nem eu, Liv. Só sei que tenho pensado muito em você desde aquele maldito dia em que brigou comigo, e principalmente depois que senti seu corpo colado ao meu quando dançamos — ele parecia lembrar enquanto Liv o olhava atentamente. — Depois daquele dia toronou-se quase uma obsessão.

— Sabe, Fitzgerald, toda minha vida eu ouvia as pessoas me tratando como uma princesa e isso é horrível. — Liv riu antes de prosseguir. — E isso pode parecer contraditório, mas é uma merda quando todos esperam que você aja como uma garota perfeita, quando na verdade você só aparenta ser uma.

— Você nunca me enganou. — Fitz lançou-lhe um sorriso esperto.

— O que quero dizer, é que eu não sou tão boazinha quanto aparento. Talvez preocupada demais, e eu sei que isso pode ser sinal de sucesso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se não puder controlar, me leva ao fracasso. Eu faço coisas erradas como qualquer outra pessoa, apesar de que ninguém espera isso de mim.

— Eu temo não estar entendendo o que quer dizer com tudo isso, Liv. — Fitzgerald comentou, aparentando estar curioso e confuso.

— O que estou dizendo, é que por mais que não aparente… — Liv aproximou seu rosto de Fitz, ele a olhava, curioso. — ...eu não sou boa em seguir regras. — Liv roçou seus lábios nos de Fitz antes de se levantar. — Imagina então se eu conseguiria seguir um contrato daquele tamanho por completo. Acha mesmo que não vou desobedecê-lo em algum momento? — Liv piscou para Fitz, que parecia atônito e enfeitiçado. — Até mais, preciso resolver algumas coisas e volto daqui uma hora.

E então Liv saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, fugindo de si mesma e das coisas que falava. Pensou que se arrependeria de ter dito para Fitz, mas surpreendeu-se ao se dar conta de que não sentia-se culpada, mas sim excitada.

E talvez, só talvez, ele tivesse razão.

Uma vez resolveria aquela situação entre eles e ficaria apenas entre eles.

Seu celular chamou mais uma vez enquanto ela andava pelos corredores da Casa Branca, dois agentes a acompanhavam e ela se sentou em um banco estofado de veludo que encontrou em uma ampla sala aberta. Olhou para o celular tocando em sua mão e então decidiu ceder.

Não perdoaria Edison, mas o escutaria.

— Fala, Edison.

— Até que enfim me atendeu. — a voz de Edison era desesperada.

— Que voz é essa?

— Ela está morta, Liv.

— "Ela" quem?

— Alícia Hayes. Foi encontrada essa manhã, já deve estar em todos os jornais agora. — Liv sentiu um peso no estômago. — A perícia aponta ser um suicídio, mas eu sei que não foi e tenho provas disso.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Preferi deixar os codinomes "Tiger" (Tigre) e "Tempest" (Tempestade) em inglês mesmo, acho que fica mais original deixá-los assim já que a história se passa nos Estados Unidos.**

 **-x-**

— Como assim? Talvez tenha realmente sido um suicídio, Edison. — Liv disse, com o coração na boca diante daquela notícia. Ela disse aquilo para Edison, mas a conversa que tivera com Alícia no banheiro da mansão dos Graham em Malibu, rondava sua cabeça.

— Liv, lembra-se daquele dia na mansão dela em Malibu? — Edison perguntou, e Liv percebeu que não era a única que havia lembrado daquele dia.

— Óbvio, aquela confusão toda com o governador. — ela respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. — Você acha que houve uma conspiração para que ela fosse "queimada"?

— Eu não acho, eu tenho a plena certeza de que foi isso, Liv.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? A gente nem chegou a ir mais fundo nessa história toda.

— Ela me ligou ontem à noite, logo depois que te mandei aquela mensagem. Ela me pediu por socorro, disse que precisava de proteção ou que a matariam, ela dizia o tempo todo que eu precisava ajudá-la. — Edison falava rapidamente, sua voz trêmula. — Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e pedi que ela se encontrasse comigo aqui, mas ela não apareceu Liv. Uma pessoa que pede por ajuda e marca um encontro para tentar se proteger, não se mataria.

— Eu concordo — Liv deixou seu lado detetive aflorar, e soube que se entrasse naquela confusão poderia queimar a si mesmo, e pior ainda, queimar a candidatura de Fitz. É, ela ainda tinha que pensar nele. Mas ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir sem tomar alguma providência. — Façamos o seguinte, Ed. Eu estou morando na casa que era da minha avó materna, Elizabeth. Sabe onde é, não sabe?

— Sim, já fui lá com você — ele respondeu.

— Me encontre lá hoje a noite, por volta das onze horas. Pode ser?

— Claro.

— E Edison, tome cuidado — Liv falou, seu tom de voz era profundamente preocupado. — Se eles descobrirem que você e Alícia conversaram no telefone, vão querer investigar e podem te tornar o suspeito número um. — Liv olhou para os lados, e os seguranças que a seguia anteriormente, estavam vigiando à distância, então ela sentiu-se segura para continuar falando. — Eu vou dar um jeito de apagar os rastros dessa ligação, Ant. Vou apagar qualquer vestígio que possa te incriminar, mas preciso que mantenha o silêncio. E esse é o pedido mais sério que já te fiz, pois caso percebam que você sabe de alguma coisa que possa atrapalhar o plano, irão atrás de você. E então, você será o próximo da lista, Ant.

— Fique tranquila, manterei o silêncio e você será a única que saberá disso —Anthony falou, sua voz parecia mais calma. — Obrigado, Liv. Sei que não estamos bem, mas você é a única pessoa que confio para falar sobre isso.

— Infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Mas mesmo assim, não acredito que seria capaz de matar uma pessoa — Liv falou, temendo que no fundo pudesse acreditar o contrário. — Qualquer coisa, me ligue.

Liv levantou-se e voltou a caminhar em direção a garagem principal, mas antes que alcançasse o fim do corredor, sentiu sua mão sendo embalada por uma mão forte e quente. Ela olhou e seus olhos encontraram as órbitas azuis penetrantes de Fitzgerald.

— Posso almoçar com você? — ele perguntou, pegando Liv de surpresa.

Ela estava abalada com a notícia, mesmo não tendo nenhum contato profundo com Alícia, aquela morte havia mexido com os sentimentos dela, mas como falar sobre aquilo para Fitz? Ela meditou por um milésimo de segundo, antes de decidir não comentar sobre aquilo com ele.

— Liv? Tudo bem com você? — Liv assentiu, sorrindo fracamente.

— Só estou um pouco cansada — ela falou e então resolveu mudar o tópico. — Vamos alimentar os paparazzi? — Liv perguntou, sorrindo e tentando não pensar na morte de Alícia.

— Também — ele disse e sorriu.

— Se não me importunar, aceito sua companhia — Liv disse com um sorriso maroto e voltou a ir em direção à garagem, sendo guiada por Fitz. Assim que chegaram na mesma, apenas quatro agentes os seguiam como de costume. Vários carros pretos saíram da garagem e outros esperavam apenas a saída do carro com Fitz para segui-lo.

Liv caminhou até o carro presidencial, já que ela imaginou que ele fosse usá-lo. Mas ele puxou-lhe a mão gentilmente, e ela o olhou curiosa.

— Vamos usar outro, um tão seguro quanto o oficial, mas que nos dá mais discrição. — Liv o olhou e depois atentou-se a olhar em volta. Havia muitos carros ali, e Fitz entendeu o que passava na mente de Liv, por isso apontou para o carro que usariam.

— Achei que nosso relacionamento fosse o oposto de discreto — Liv falou com o tom ácido.

— É você está certa, mas até certo ponto — Fitz levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto Liv caminhava até o outro carro.

— No que estou errada, senhor? Eu só vejo erros de sua parte.

— Cite um para mim, senhorita. Qual são os erros que tenho cometido? Preciso saber para que possa corrigi-los — Fitz disse e Liv pensou em como tudo aquilo estava errado, para começo de conversa. Mas o que realmente a havia irritado era o fato de que nem ela mesma ter percebido que ficaria "amarrada" a Fitz por tanto tempo e só ficara sabendo através do advogado e no fim das contas sentia que todo aquele plano não traria benefício algum para si.

— Pelo que vejo tudo tem sido pelo seu próprio interesse, por exemplo, porque não me contou sobre a parte de termos que ficar juntos por tanto tempo? Apesar de ter percebido que pode ser uma pessoa sociável, será muito difícil aturá-lo por tanto tempo — Liv falou e Fitz riu.

— Achei que fosse algo óbvio, Liv — Fitz falou enquanto um dos agentes secretos abria a porta para que eles entrasse, mas Fitz fez um sinal com os dedos para que todos os seguranças ali presente saíssem e eles assim fizeram, obedecendo-o prontamente. Fitz fechou a porta do carro, e encostou a mão espalmada na barriga de Liv e a empurrou contra o carro, fazendo-a sentir-se vulnerável. — Adoro essa sua mania de ser tão rude e ao mesmo tempo doce, Liv. Me deixa cada vez mais louco.

— Eu não sou doce — Liv disse, revirando os olhos.

— Eu não sei tanto sobre esse assunto — Fitz falou e aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Liv, e ela remexeu-se sentindo seu corpo reagindo a aproximação dele. — Você não me deixou sentir o gosto que escorre pelo meio de suas pernas….ainda.

— E não vai — Liv respondeu, empurrando-o com certa força que não surtiu efeito algum, sobre o corpo grande e musculoso de Fitz.

— Tem certeza? — ele disse, o sorriso presunçoso, sua marca registrada surgiu. Sua língua passou pelo pela orelha de Liv que deixou-se entregar por um instante. — E eu vou te fazer gemer muito meu nome antes de gozar por diversas vezes. Com meus dedos, com meus lábios, com a minha língua e com meu pau.

Liv colocou uma de suas mãos para trás, tentando achar a maçaneta da porta, tentando fugir do que ela mais queria naquele momento. Mas tudo parecia ir contra sua fuga, pois quando sentiu algo volumoso encontrando sua região pélvica foi como se só aquilo importasse, ela precisava senti-lo dentro dela com urgência.

A outra mão de Liv estava no ombro de Fitzgerald, por debaixo do terno alinhado, desde sua tentativa falha de afastá-lo, e ela cravou as unhas nele quando sentiu os dentes do presidente mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, antes de descer pelo pescoço, depositando beijos molhados e quentes por ali.

Ele subiu arrastando a língua pela pele exposta do pescoço dela, e aproximou-se da orelha dela novamente. A respiração ofegante dele ali, batendo contra sua pele era um afrodisíaco extra.

— Viu como você está louca? — ele falou, e Liv praguejou mentalmente o efeito que as palavras sujas dele causavam nela. — Pare de negar, carinho. Se entregue para mim.

E então ele afastou-se e segurou a mão de Liv que estava por cima da maçaneta, abrindo a porta do carro, ele puxou Liv pela cintura fazendo questão de encostar sua ereção em Liv quando a mesma estava de costas para ele.

Ela estava tonta, completamente desnorteada enquanto ele a guiava para dentro do carro e chamava os seguranças de volta pelo nome. Assim que ele adentrou no carro um dos agentes, entrou também na parte da frente.

— Tiger e Tempest estão seguros — disse um agente do serviço secreto e Liv percebeu que já tinha ganhado um codinome. Os codinomes há muto tempo não eram mais utilizados para a segurança, mas sim para facilitar a comunicação e também por costume.

Fitz apertou um botão e a divisória entre a parte da frente e a do carona subiu, deixando Liv e Fitz com total privacidade. Ele a olhou sério e seus olhos tempestuosos, indo de azuis para o grafite, oscilando conforme o que parecia estar em sua mente.

— Tenho um codinome? — Liv disse tentando amenizar o clima sedutor e envolvente que permeava o carro e o espaço que eles ocupavam no banco do mesmo.

— Normalmente você escolheria, mas fiz questão de decidir por você — Fitz respondeu — "Tempest" me parece ser perfeito para você, que é tão agitada e raivosa quanto uma tempestade.

— Acabou de me dizer que sou doce, Fitz. Me parece contraditório.

— Você possui dois lados, minha querida. Dois lados completamente opostos dentro de si, e eles se complementam, criando a identidade única que você tem — Fitz falou, deixando Liv sem palavras inicialmente, mas elas surgiram rapidamente quando Olivia se deu conta de que ele também era exatamente assim.

— Interessante observação. — Olivia disse, percebendo que no fim das contas eles tinham muito em comum. — Talvez eu tenha reparado em você mais do que tenha imaginado, Liv — ele disse e ela sorriu, pela primeira vez não sabia muito o que dizer para ele, talvez fosse a aproximação exagerada ou as palavras sujas dele antes de entrarem dentro do carro.

Sua mente viajou no sonho erótico que tivera, e depois nas palavras dele. Enquanto o silêncio reinava dentro do carro, a mente de Liv berrava para que ela deixasse todo o orgulho de lado e simplesmente se jogasse nos braços fortes de Fitz, mas por outro lado lembrava-se de que se tratava dos braços do presidente mais frio que já tivera notícia.

Ele mesmo disse que não se apaixonava mais. Mas ela não queria se apaixonar, queria?

Não. Longe disso. Ela queria o mesmo que ele tanto desejava e quem sabe curar aquele desejo ardente que tomava conta de seu corpo cada vez que mencionava o nome dele.

— Eu esqueci de comentar, ou na verdade...omiti algo — Fitz falou e Liv o olhou atenta. — Eu precisava passar em um compromisso antes de irmos almoçar juntos.

— Qual compromisso?

— Sabe a reforma do Centro Esportivo Infantil? — Liv assentiu. — A inauguração é hoje, para ser mais específico vai ser agora, e é para lá que estamos indo. Eu espero que não se importe.

— Faz tempo que não o vejo participando de inaugurações — Liv comentou.

— Cyrus insistiu logo depois que você saiu da sala se reuniões — ele suspirou. — Aquele velho me irrita às vezes.

— Mas é um amigo muito leal.

— Isso é verdade. Eu confio minha vida naquele homem — ele ajeitou a gravata, e no fim das contas continuou um pouco torta, mas Liv não comentou. — É difícil achar alguém para confiar no meio político, sabe?

— Sei bem disso. As vezes não podemos confiar nem mesmo na própria família — Liv comentou com certo pesar na voz. — E sobre a inauguração, eu vou adorar acompanhá-lo — Liv sorrira de forma simpática. — Além do mais, terá bastante jornalista por lá para registrar nossa presença.

— Como um casal de verdade. Eles precisam perceber que você vai ser a melhor primeira-dama que eles poderiam desejar — Fitz sorriu e piscou. — Só eles precisam disso, porque eu não tenho dúvidas de que escolhi a melhor.

O carro parou, e quando Fitz ia saindo do carro, ela segurou seu braço e ele a olhou confuso, provavelmente esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas ela apontou para a gravata, ajeitou a mesma rapidamente e depois simplesmente se aproximou. Colocou sua mão no rosto dele e depositou um beijo rápido, porém caloroso nos lábios dele.

A expressão dele era ainda de confusão, e misturava-se com a surpresa pela atitude de Liv, que sorriu. A porta do carro foi aberta por um dos agentes secretos.

— Um beijo de boa sorte, senhor presidente — ela disse, e tentou passar tranquilidade para ele, como se aquilo fosse algo normal. Mas no fundo sabia que ele esperaria uma explicação melhor daquele pequeno momento. — Acho melhor ir. Estão esperando por você.

— Claro — ele disse, com a expressão ainda meio perdida saiu do carro e estendeu a mão para que Liv saísse do carro, ela aceitou a mão estendida, agarrando-se a ela e apoiando na mesma enquanto saía do carro.

As câmeras pipocaram seus flashes diante dos olhos de ambos, e Liv abriu um sorriso alegre para todos ali presentes, Fitz acenava para todos, surpreendendo Liv e com certeza os demais presentes ali com toda aquela simpatia gratuita. Aquela seria uma notícia nos jornais: "Presidente sorri e acena para seus eleitores.", e Liv sabia que venderia muito, pois a mudança de comportamento de Fitz era algo realmente recorrente em muitos jornais.

Liv observou de longe todo o trabalho de Fitz, cumprimentando com eleitores, conversando com crianças e adolescentes que não acreditavam em um futuro promissor se não fosse os sonhos de serem atletas. Liv sorria de forma verdadeira ao ver aquilo tudo, pois sabia que aquele Centro Esportivo alimentava os sonhos de uma futura geração, aliás aquele era um motivo pelo qual gostava tanto da política de Fitz, ele se preocupava de verdade com as coisas que aparentemente pareciam pequenas ou bobas, mas que faziam toda a diferença.

Ao fim do discurso, ele foi em direção ao local em que Liv estava, mas no meio do caminho foi interrompido por alguns jornalistas.

— Senhor presidente, uma palavrinha aqui, por favor — uma repórter pediu e ele assentiu, com sua expressão inalterada, firme como sempre. — No fim da semana teremos uma nova pesquisa, e fontes afirmam que o senhor pode subir na mesma, pois tem mostrado uma versão fresca e renovada de si. Ao que deve essa reviravolta?

— Eu devo isso aos bons ventos que me trouxeram uma boa inspiração — ele olhou para Liv, e os repórteres perceberam o pequeno gesto. —E também devo isso à vontade de trabalhar duro no que sempre almejei. Foram anos perseguindo esse sonho, assim como essas crianças e adolescentes que estão aqui hoje, a diferença é que meu sonho se tornou realidade e agora é a hora de realizar os sonhos de outras pessoas — Fitz olhou para a câmera e um olhar terno surgiu em seu rosto. — E eu sei que agora muitas pessoas sonham com saúde, educação, mais trabalhos, um país bem melhor. Eu tenho trabalhado muito para alcançar isso, mas acredito que ainda há muito para ser feito e é por isso que preciso de mais quatro anos, o trabalho que comecei não pode parar.

— Ele é um ótimo ator, não é? — a voz de Rubi fez com que Liv parasse de admirar as palavras de Fitzgerald.

— Não acho que esteja atuando. Pelo menos não o tempo todo — ela tentou ignorar a presença irritante de Rubi. Liv se perguntava de onde ela tinha surgido.

— Ai, por favor. Não vai me dizer que é ingênua de acreditar em tudo que ele está dizendo, e olhe bem para aquela cara que ele está fazendo, tudo ensaiado — Rubi disse, parecendo se sentir importante ao falar. — Não se esqueça de que trabalho com as relações-públicas do presidente, queridinha. Eu ensino a ele como falar, como se comportar.

— Então eu devo te avisar que tem feito seu trabalho muito mal nos últimos anos — Liv respondera, fazendo com que Rubi virasse para ela com um olhar mortal.

— Me desculpe? Acho que não entendi — Rubi falou, sentindo-se ofendida.

— O comportamento do presidente nunca foi tão horrível desde a sua chegada na Casa Branca, senhorita Johnson — Liv falou sem um pingo de receio.

— Ah, claro. E você acha que vai transformar Fitz? — Rubi respondeu venenosa. — Você mal chegou na Casa Branca e está sendo claramente usada pelo Fitz, não tem muitos motivos para se sentir melhor do que eu. Aliás, se eu não fosse uma boa funcionária, já teriam me demitido, não acha?

— Você não pode negar seu fracasso, senhorita Johnson. As pesquisas da corrida eleitoral não mentem — Rubi engoliu em seco, Liv percebi que ela estava louca para falar, mas Liv a interrompeu antes mesmo que ela tentasse rebater. — E por favor, de hoje em diante me trate com o mínimo de respeito. Dentro em breve eu serei a primeira-dama, e não fica bem uma funcionária da Casa Branca me tratando com "queridinha" ou pelo nome, não acha? Coloque-se no seu lugar.

Liv sorriu fracamente antes de se afastar, deixando Rubi com cara de quem tinha levado um tapa na cara. Ela odiou ter que tratar alguém daquela maneira, pois sabia que era algo horrível, mas sabia também que se não colocasse Rubi no lugar dela, teria que lidar com algo pior no futuro e Olivia já possuía problemas demais para ter que lidar com os acessos de inveja e ciúmes de Rubi pelo presidente.

Liv aproximou-se do carro presidencial e um agente do serviço secreto abriu a porta para que ela entrasse no carro, vários repórteres tentaram ultrapassar a barreira formada pelos agentes que a protegiam, mas não tiveram muito sucesso e ela conseguiu entrar no carro sem precisar lidar com as perguntas sobre ela e o seu relacionamento com Fitz. Aliás, aquele era realmente o assunto do momento.

"Quando se conheceram?"

"Onde se conheceram?"

"Quando começaram a se relacionar?"

"Pretendem se casar?"

Perguntas que ela e Fitz haviam ensaiado na Casa Branca, perguntas que teriam respostas falsas, mas seriam por um bem maior. A porta que havia acabado de ser fechada, foi aberta novamente e Fitzgerald se despediu das pessoas ali perto antes de entrar no carro.

— Pronto? — Liv perguntou sorridente e Fitz negou com a cabeça enquanto a porta fechava. — O que falta para irmos comer? Sinceramente, estou faminta.

Liv calou-se, não porque queria, mas sim, porque sua boca estava colada à boca de Fitz que a puxou e a beijou sem cerimônias. Liv não reagiu contra, apenas aceitou o beijo de bom grado. Embrenhou os dedos pelos cabelos deliciosamente macios de Fitz e deixou-se levar pela vontade que a possuía por completo.

O carro começou a movimentar pelas ruas da cidade, e Fitz separou os lábios dos de Liv por um segundo, apertou um botão e falou com calma, ainda com os olhos fixos em Liv que esperava pelo próximo movimento dele.

— Nos leve ao restaurante "Rose's Luxury", por favor — Fitz pediu decidido antes de soltar o botão e olhar para Liv. — Onde nós paramos?

— Acho que estava me dando um beijo de agradecimento — Liv sorriu antes de puxá-lo pela gravata e colar sua boca na dele, voltando a beijá-lo com intensidade. Ela estava na chuva e tinha dito que iria se molhar, não era? Então, que fosse por completo. Até porque apesar de ser presunçoso e irritante na maior parte do tempo, ele continuava sendo gostoso.

— Agradecimento? — Fitz interrompeu o beijo e perguntou, incerto do que aquilo significava.

— Por se reeleger. Essa eleição é sua, senhor presidente — Liv disse com ar seguro. — Agora poderia se calar antes que eu me arrependa?

— É você quem manda, Olivia.

Fitz calou-se e a puxou pela cintura para seu colo, ela colocou uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, e eles voltaram a se beijar com devoção completa. Os dedos de Fitz acariciavam os cabelos de Liv, depois escorreram pelo pescoço dela, onde ele resolveu passar os lábios, a língua e os dentes.

Liv mordeu o lábio inferior de Fitz e o olhou nos olhos.

— Você está me confundindo, Liv.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você. Anda confundindo o que é certo ou errado. Isso que estamos fazendo me parece completamente antiético, porém me parece ser a coisa mais certa a se fazer.

— Não vejo nada de errado, nós somos um casal, não é? Isso é o que casais fazem — Fitz disse, um sorriso de quem está fazendo algo errado surgiu no rosto dele e arrancou um sorriso de Liv. — E você me disse que não é boa em seguir regras, e eu preciso confessar que não sou sempre muito ético. E já me posicionei quanto ao que acho disso tudo, Liv. Por mim já teríamos lidado com esse fogo líquido que corre em nossas veias, mas a decisão é sua.

— somos um casal fora do convencional, Fitz. Somos um casal no papel, passar isso para o físico é uma decisão bem perigosa. Como já disse, meu corpo diz que sim, mas minha razão grita que não.

— Maldita razão, essa sua — Fitz riu e fez a menção de se afastar e colocar Liv de volta ao seu lado, mas ela não se moveu.

— Mas sabe, acho que posso usar mais desses beijos como uma espécie de pesquisa — Liv falou, sua voz aveludada pareceu causar algum tipo de reação em Fitz que apertou sua cintura com ambas as mãos de maneira firme.

Fitzgerald nem mesmo respondeu.

Pelo menos não com palavras, apenas uniu seus lábios aos de Liv novamente enquanto as pessoas que estavam de fora daquele pequeno espaço, nem imaginavam a entrega que acontecia ali dentro. De alguma forma, Liv sabia que aquele seria o ponto de ignição.

Eles poderiam até ter se beijado dentro do carro anteriormente, mas aqueles beijos que estavam dando era algo que ambos desejaram. Não havia jogo de poder ali, talvez um jogo de sedução, mas aquele era um jogo delicioso de ser jogado, principalmente quando jogado por duas pessoas tão decididas.

Aquele era o tipo de jogo em que qualquer um dos "competidores" saíam ganhando, e no final das contas, a ideia de um vencedor, era só uma desculpa.

Liv conhecia as regras do jogo. E sabia que um pouco de diversão não poderia fazer mal a ninguém.

Liv e Fitz foram liberados de ter que voltar para a Casa Branca, Rubi alegou uma dor horrível de cabeça e falou que ambos estavam muito bem preparados, não precisavam treinar mais. Liv sabia o que havia causado a dor de cabeça nela, isso é, se ela estava realmente com dor de cabeça e aquilo não fosse uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Logo depois de almoçarem juntos, e causar um certo alvoroço no restaurante, tanto do lado de dentro quanto de fora, Fitz resolveu que acompanharia Liv até a nova casa dela.

— Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia — Liv disse.

— Porque não? Se for questão de segurança, não precisa se preocupar, pois não sei se reparou mas tenho quatro carros do serviço secreto me acompanhando em qualquer lugar que eu vá.

— E quanto aos repórteres? Eles parecem estar loucos por notícias sobre nosso relacionamento, Fitz. Principalmente depois de eu ter aparecido hoje em um evento oficial com você.

— Não é isso que queríamos? Alimentar as notícias de que somos um casal? Um namorado, ou melhor, um noivo pode visitar a casa da noiva de forma aberta, não pode?

— Se você diz que não tem problema. Mas devo deixar claro que não darei o que você quer Fitz, nós nos beijamos e pronto. Não vou transar com você.

— Eu já entendi, Olivia — Fitz disse, assentindo.

— Fitzgerald, não se faça de ofendido — Liv revirou os olhos.

— Não estou me fazendo de ofendido. Essa não era minha intenção, carinho. Nem mesmo descerei do carro, se é assim que deseja — Fitz disse com um sorriso sincero estampado nos lábios. — Estou te dando espaço, Liv. Eu acredito que no fim vai ser minha — ele piscou e pediu para que parassem o carro, e então o carro parou de movimentar, parando em frente a enorme mansão que Liv Havia herdado da avó.

Fitz aproximou-se de Liv e deu-lhe um beijo profundo e escaldante, deixando-a em fôlego quando separaram os lábios.

— Até amanhã, Liv. Espero que esteja preparada — Fitz sorriu e então mordeu o lábio dela, passando a língua de forma carinhosa sobre o lábio inferior da garota, apenas para atiçá-la ainda mais.

— Espero o mesmo de você, Fitz — Liv disse ao abraçá-lo, seus dentes arranharam a orelha dele de forma instigante. Ela saiu do carro sob o olhar penetrante dos olhos azuis de Fitz que devorava cada pedaço de seu corpo, fazendo com que ela se sentisse desnuda.

Liv adentrou a casa que agora era o local em que chamaria de lar, pelo menos até se casar com Fitz, e os empregados a esperavam na sala para recebê-la. Liv sorriu docemente ao vê-los.

— Assim que avisou que viria embora, pedi que todos viessem te receber — Abby sorria para Liv com carinho. — Achei que gostaria de ser bem recepcionada na sua nova casa.

— Obrigada pelo carinho — Liv disse e abraçou os empregados que conhecia de longa data, alguns a viram crescer enquanto ela frequentava a casa da avó. Um dos pedidos de sua avó no testamento era manter os antigos empregados, algo que Liv nem mesmo cogitaria agir de forma contrária.

Logo depois da recepção calorosa, ela subiu para seu quarto.

Ela tinha um quarto só dela na mansão da avó, e decidira ficar ali, não queria ficar no quarto que fora da avó, talvez reformasse e transformasse em outro quarto, mas definitivamente não invadiria aquele espaço que fora da sua avó. Seria no mínimo estranho.

Liv pegou seu celular descartável dentro da bolsa, o celular que ela usava apenas para emergências e digitou um número que ela sabia decorado. O número pertencia a alguém que daria para ela as respostas que ela precisava sobre o que esteve rondando sua mente em vários momentos daquele dia.

— Huck? — Liv falou assim que ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha. — Sou eu. Preciso que consiga um relatório de autópsia — Liv sabia que não podia dar nomes, e "Huck" era o apelido daquele homem que sempre conseguia tudo que Liv precisava. Ela não entendia como, mas ele sabia que era ela quem falava, não importava qual celular usasse, ele a reconhecia pela voz e aquilo levava Liv a crer que ele tinha sido altamente treinado. Talvez fosse do serviço secreto ou algo do tipo.

Ela o conhecera quando cometeu o maior erro de sua vida alguns anos antes, sua avó a apresentou a aquele homem e desde então ele lhe ajudava com qualquer coisa que ela precisasse, depois depositava o dinheiro, sempre em uma conta diferente. Nunca vira o rosto de Huck, a apresentação que tivera com ele foi por telefone, mas ela não precisava ver o rosto dele para confiar cegamente naquele homem que a protegera tantas vezes. Qualquer trabalho atribuído a Huck era resolvido em questão de horas.

— Nome do autopsiado e data da morte? — a voz inexpressiva, chegou aos ouvidos de Liv.

— Alícia Hayes, seu corpo foi encontrado na manhã de hoje.

— Mando para aquele e-mail de sempre ou te ligo, fleur? — Huck perguntou, chamando-a pelo apelido francês que sua avó sempre usava com ela e era assim que Huck a chamava desde sempre.

— Me ligue, não posso dar bobeira com meu e-mail.

— Sem problemas. Mais alguma coisa?

— Preciso que acesse o celular da Alícia e apague qualquer rastro de Edison Daves, olhe inclusive o e-mail dela. Investigue as câmeras do apartamento da Alícia aqui em Washington também, me passe os nomes das pessoas que estiveram por lá. Soube que essa gravação está nos arquivos da polícia para investigação — Liv pediu. — Alguma previsão para a entrega do serviço?

— A limpeza será feita agora mesmo. O resto te passo em algumas horas.

— Incluindo o preço?

— Sim — Huck disse com a voz grave, ele deu um riso raspado. — Conhece bastante o procedimento.

— Depois de tantos anos, seria uma vergonha se não conhecesse. Obrigada.

— Sempre ao dispor, Fleur.

Desligaram logo em seguida e Liv sentiu seu coração disparado. As lembranças vindo com força em sua cabeça, voltando aos seus dezenove anos. Uma fase rebelde que durara seis meses, uma fuga para a França com Jake.

E aquilo resultou em algo que mudara a vida de Liv para sempre. Talvez fosse difícil confiar em alguém depois do que passara com o ex-namorado em que confiava tanto. O que ele havia feito com ela era algo que nada no mundo conseguiria apagar, nem mesmo Huck, que com maestria resolveu tudo com discrição. Ele apagou qualquer vestígio do estrago que poderia ter se tornado algo muito maior, algo que poderia ter destruído a sua vida, seus planos e sua tão sonhada carreira política.

Ela pensava se conseguiria contar aquilo para alguém algum dia.

As únicas pessoas que sabiam era sua avó, que havia levado aquela história para o túmulo dois anos antes, e Huck, que devido ao total profissionalismo, não abriria a boca.

— Liv? — algumas batidas na porta chamaram a atenção dela.

— Oi, Abby. Entre — Liv falou ao reconhecer a voz da amiga.

— Pensei que estaria no banho.

— Estava resolvendo uma situação delicada — Liv falou e sorriu pela feição da amiga.

— Hum, acho que nem vou perguntar sobre isso, porque sinto não obter resposta.

— Não é algo meu, Abby. É de Edison, um problema dos grandes.

— Achei que não estava conversando com ele.

— Não estou, mas história toda me deixou intrigada, sabe? Eu estou indo mais fundo porque a coisa toda acabou interessando a mim.

— Liv, toma cuidado. Tenho medo quando você se mete nas confusões dos outros, é sério — Abby falou com a voz vacilante. — Exatamente por isso nem te pergunto o que é, porque sei que vou querer te obrigar a não se meter nessas confusões alheias e não vou obter muito sucesso.

— Você me conhece muito bem, meu Deus! — Liv se deixou rir, amenizando um pouco o clima tenso. — Vou tomar um banho rápido. Se Edison chegar, peça que ele me espere.

Abby assentiu e Liv seguiu para o banheiro que estava todo organizado. Era como se os anos não tivessem passado, e ela desejou por um instante que a avó estivesse viva para ouvir a enrascada em que estava se metendo daquela vez.

Mas lembrou-se de quando sua avó disse que ela era forte, e que ela podia lidar com os problemas.

Foi com essa lembrança que Liv entrou no banho, tomando para si uma força que acreditava ter. Logo depois do banho, vestiu-se rapidamente com um moletom e uma calça quentinha, a única coisa que precisava era de uma boa xícara de chocolate quente, ou talvez vinho fosse melhor.

Mas seus planos ficariam para mais tarde naquele dia, pois Edison havia chegado e a esperava na sala de sua nova casa. Ele estava lindo como sempre,com um terno ajustado ao seu corpo musculoso e um cheiro incrivel exalando por seus poros isso tudo acompanhado pelo sorriso perfeitamente alinhado.

— Oi, Liv. — cumprimentou Liv sem-jeito, seu sorriso tornou-se tímido.

— Oi, Edison. — Liv não sorriu de volta, apenas apontou para o sofá, pedindo que ele se sentasse e então sentou-se ao lado dele. — Vamos resolver essa situação, mas preciso que você tenha dinheiro preparado. Você sabe que sempre resolvo qualquer situação, mas não sou eu quem faço o trabalho sujo.

— Eu sei, é aquele cara que você sempre liga — Edison respondeu.

— Exato. É ele quem vai apagar todos os traços de ligação que possa haver no celular de Alícia. Aliás, preciso saber se é só isso que te liga a Alícia, Edison.

— É sim, Liv.

— Certo. Você não precisa ficar aqui, poderia ter me falado pelo celular, mas lembrei que seria muito perigoso, já que você não tem um celular descartável.

— É, acho que preciso de um — Edison disse dando um riso forçado. — Liv, sobre esse lance com o presidente.

— Por favor, Edison. Não me faça arrepender de querer te ajudar.

— Não, Liv. Longe disso — Ed aproximou-se de Liv e segurou sua mão. — Eu não menti sobre gostar de você e temo pela sua segurança.

— Não precisa temer por mim, sou bem grandinha, Edison. Sei me cuidar.

— Eu sei disso, mas você não sabe onde está se metendo.

— Todos ficam me dizendo isso. Alícia inclusive me disse a mesma coisa.

— Exatamente! E veja o que aconteceu com ela.

— Ninguém fará nada comigo, Edison. Ela era uma burra, não usava o cérebro com frequência, preferia usar os peitos.

— Não confiaria muito nisso, Liv.

— Sabe Edison, do jeito que você fala, me leva a acreditar que sabe de alguma coisa — Liv falou com um tom de desconfiança.

— Eu não sei, Liv. Mas sinto que há algo de muito podre aí, espero que não fique cavando isso e que só me ajude. Você sabe que se ficar mexendo demais nisso, eles podem querer te eliminar também.

— Quem seria "eles"? Eu só queria saber isso. Porque nós sabemos que se ela foi mesmo assassinada, alguém muito profissional fez o serviço e por trás desse assassino há alguém com muito dinheiro, porque nós sabemos que sempre tem e me leva a tentar entender o que motivaria isso — Liv pensava muitas coisas, várias teorias surgindo ali em sua mente, mas nenhuma fazia muito sentido. Antes que Edison dissesse qualquer coisa, ela prosseguiu. — Mas fique tranquilo. Não vou investigar nada, só passei o pedido para livrar sua pele, nada mais.

Liv mentira descaradamente para Ed, ela tinha todo direito de duvidar da idoneidade dele. E ela nunca deixaria aquilo do jeito que estava, se Alícia tivesse realmente sido assassinada, iria até o fim e descobriria quem teria feito aquilo.

— Promete?

— Claro. Eu prometo — uma promessa de política, ou seja, que nunca seria cumprida. — Enfim, preciso descansar, amanhã terei um dia cheio. Te ligo assim que tiver resolvido tudo.

— Claro. E se precisar de mim, me ligue. Eu me preocupo com você — Liv o olhou com ironia.

— Preocupe-se com você mesmo, Edison. Eu não preciso de babá.

Liv se levantou e pediu para que a empregada acompanhasse Edison até a saída.

Logo depois, subiu para seu quarto, jogando-se na cama e apesar de todos os problemas e confusões que insistiam em permear seu dia deixando sua mente sempre a mil por hora, ela adormeceu sem precisar nem mesmo de uma xícara de chocolate quente ou várias taças de um bom vinho.

Talvez seu corpo e seu subconsciente soubessem que a tempestade viria forte demais, talvez estivesse buscando energias para driblar tudo o que ainda viria pela frente.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteudo, por favor não leia**

 **N/A²: Não deixem de comentar. Por Favorzinho...**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 11

Fitz sentou-se na sua cama, bebeu um gole do uísque que estava em seu copo e pensou em Liv. Pensou se era certo fazer aquilo com ela, se era certo usá-la daquela maneira. Porque sim, ele em certos momentos pensava que toda aquela ideia de "casamento" seria como usar a mulher.

Ela estava certa quando disse não ver nenhuma vantagem para si, ela tiraria o peso das costas de toda aquela sujeira que sua oponente, Sally, estava planejando. Isso é claro, se ele conseguisse se reeleger.

Ele soltou um riso amargo, pesado. As imagens do sepultamento de Mellie vieram em sua cabeça. A comoção nacional, as pessoas perguntando se ele estava bem. Como alguém estaria bem após a morte da esposa? Pergunta estúpida, que ele ouvira por diversas vezes.

Fitz caminhou lentamente, vez ou outra bebia do líquido em seu copo, saboreando o gosto forte da mesma, há muito tempo que não sentia as coisas ficarem tão estranhas como sentia por aqueles últimos dias. E ele temia por Liv.

Fitz caminhou até a famosa Truman balcony, a sacada da Casa Branca, deixou seu corpo relaxar encostado no parapeito da enorme varanda que era exclusiva do presidente, só podia ir até ela através do seu quarto. O quarto do presidente.

"Grandes merdas!" Ele pensou, lembrando-se das duas pessoas mais importantes que ele não conseguira proteger, e ele sabia que seu título destruía tudo o que tinha, e chegava a ser irônico o fato dele ser considerado o chefe em comando do país, quiçá, do mundo.

Apesar de não estar tão bem nas mídias, ele sabia que os Estados Unidos ainda era a maior potência mundial, enquanto todos pensavam que o país estava de mal a pior, Fitz sabia dos segredos, as estratégias, sabia que o poder que tinha era descomunal.

Ainda assim, não serviu de nada quando precisou salvar a vida da mulher e da preciosa vida que ela carregava dentro de si. Porque era isso, Mellie estava grávida, e apesar de recente (apenas três meses), era um filho, um primogênito. O sobrenome Grant teria sua descendência, mas nada aconteceu como deveria.

Mellie morrera no dia do próprio aniversário e a culpa era toda sua, por egoísmo de sua parte dissera para a esposa ir embora sozinha no carro presidencial, enquanto ele ficaria no evento em que estavam. Cyrus dissera por várias vezes que um acidente de carro não poderia ser culpa dele, que ele deveria seguir em frente e ele até tentara, sem muito sucesso.

E talvez seu subconsciente estivesse certo, pois não havia sido um acidente, e apesar de ter achado isso ser uma piada de mal gosto, quando recebera uma ligação delatando o fato, mas acabou indo atrás de explicações para aquela revelação que surgiu do nada alguns dias antes e esperava respostas. Depois de dois anos descobrir que o acidente que matou sua mulher e seu filho, na verdade não foi um acidente causava um impacto profundo em sua vida.

Fitz achava que talvez as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes caso ele não tivesse destratado a esposa, caso ele tivesse pedido que ela esperasse mais alguns minutos. Naquele dia Mellie estava impaciente, estava tendo com um comportamento que nunca tivera anteriormente e ele não estava conseguindo lidar com sua vida profissional e pessoal ao mesmo tempo.

Mas sabendo que a morte dela não fora um acidente, fazia com que ele definitivamente sentisse o peso da culpa sobre si, caso ele não fosse o maldito presidente dos Estados Unidos, tudo estaria bem com Mellie e a criança.

Nunca saíra nos jornais o fato da criança existir, Fitz fez disso uma questão de sigilo absoluto. Mas ele sabia e isso era suficiente para que o tal peso da culpa caísse sobre suas costas como um fardo pesado a cada dia.

Ele achava engraçado que sua posição como presidente era reverenciada dia após dias, mas em momentos como aquele, ele detestava seu título de "Comandante-chefe".

— Senhor? — o barulho de alguém batendo à porta foi ouvido.

— Entre — Fitz respondeu, sabendo que se tratava de Cyrus.

— Senhor, me desculpe incomodá-lo a esta hora, eu estava em casa me preparando para dormir, mas tenho péssimas notícias sobre o que pediu — Cyrus disse, entrando no quarto, Fitz saiu da sacada que estava e voltou para dentro do quarto.

— Conseguiu encontrar a Alícia? — Fitz perguntou de maneira ansiosa.

— Ela está morta, com todas as tarefas do dia, acabei deixando passar batido, mas acabo de receber a confirmação de que ela foi encontrada morta em seu apartamento aqui na cidade. Tudo indica suicídio.

— Cyrus, ela me disse com todas as letras… — a voz de Fitz era fria, porém o desespero contido ali era perceptível.

— Eu sei, senhor — Cyrus respirou fundo, e Fitz sentiu que ele tentava não desesperar — Ela pediu que a ajudássemos, ou ela morreria.

— Ela não se matou, Cy. Ela me contou esse maldito segredo e então a mataram.

Alícia Hayes tinha resolvido ligar para Cyrus, o único que ela sabia que teria acesso imediato ao presidente e então jogou um dos segredos que sabia como uma bomba no colo do assessor direto de Fitz.

— Eu também acredito que tenha sido por isso. Ela mesmo disse que havia sido ameaçada diversas vezes, e bom, agora não temos mais como averiguar as fontes da informação — Cyrus parou de falar, pensativo. — O que faremos agora, senhor?

— Devemos nos preparar, Cy. Alguém sabotou o carro daquela vez e acabou matando Mellie, mas tenho certeza de que era para eu ter morrido também. Esperavam que eu estivesse dentro do carro com ela.

— Acha que eles ainda virão em busca da sua morte?

— Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza.

— Mesmo depois de dois anos?

— Você sabe que o carro passou por milhares de perícias e nada foi descoberto, Cyrus. Quem fez isso é um profissional altamente treinado, ou seja, não importa quem esteja do lado inimigo, eles sabem o que estão fazendo e eles provavelmente têm a paciência suficiente para não estragar o plano por conta de pressa — Fitz despejou o resto da bebida de seu copo em sua boca. — E se eles mataram Alícia, é porque estão de olho. Nosso inimigo sabe que ela nos contou.

— Então temos um infiltrado aqui?

— Já tínhamos suspeitas sobre isso, e agora eu tenho plena certeza.

— Acha que é seguro envolver Olivia nisso tudo, Fitz? — Cyrus mudou o tom, mostrando preocupação pela mulher.

— Eu não sei, Cyrus. Preciso pensar sobre isso com calma, mas já deixe Tom avisado que a partir de agora ele será o agente incumbido de proteger, Liv.

— Senhor, acho melhor mandar outro agente. Sabemos que Tom é o mais confiável, já o acompanha há muito tempo.

— Por isso mesmo. Liv não vai sair machucada disso.

— Eu vou escolher um bom agente secreto, senhor. Fique tranquilo — Cyrus disse, e Fitz meneou a cabeça, tendo a certeza de que a última coisa que sentiria naquela noite era tranquilidade.

— Obrigado pelos seus serviços, Cyrus.

— Tente não surtar por isso, Fitz — Cyrus disse, sua voz amigável. Era o amigo aconselhando e não o assessor, Fitz assentiu antes que Cyrus saísse do quarto, deixando o presidente com o olhar sombrio.

Fitz esperou apenas Cyrus sair para então se sentar na cama, sentindo o peso esmagador em seu peito. Sentiu-se impotente, sua mente mandava a palavra culpa como um sinal de semáforo diante de seus olhos e então ele usou toda sua força para jogar o copo que estava em suas mãos contra a parede de forma violenta.

Um grasnado saiu de sua garganta. Ódio. Culpa. Ressentimento. Impotência. Desespero.

Aquela seria uma noite difícil para Fitzgerald Thomas Grant.

 **Dois anos antes**

Mellie sentou-se em um banco de madeira no jardim da casa de Chad Henson, o vice-presidente, enquanto uma enorme festa acontecia dentro da mansão imponente e deixou-se esquecer das obrigações de primeira-dama enquanto de maneira desleixada virava um gole do champagne em sua boca, não da taça como demandava os bons modos, mas ela mandara os bons modos às favas naquela noite.

Ela sentia-se ultrajada, abandonada. Não que ela esperasse diferente, afinal, ela havia se casado com um homem que havia se casado com a política antes dela, e Mellie sabia no que estava se metendo quando aceitou de bom grado aquele maldito pedido de casamento. Se não fosse aquele jeito de Fitz com ela, não teria se deixado levar pelo desejo de mudança.

Talvez se tivesse voltado para sua cidade no interior do Texas após a universidade, talvez se tivesse aberto um escritorio de advocacia e tivesse se casado com algum advogado famoso de sua pacata cidade, não passaria tanta raiva, não engoliria tanta coisa.

Sempre mantinha aquele sorriso agradável no rosto, aguentava os olhares promíscuos de velhos decrépitos que não importavam em nada com o fato de seu marido ser o homem mais poderoso do país. Talvez não devia ter aceitado nada daquilo.

Talvez. Talvez.

Tarde demais para repensar no que já estava feito, sonhar com uma mudança de planos em que só era possível ser feita no passado, tornando a tarefa na verdade impossível. Mellie chorou, jogou a garrafa no chão cheio de pedrinhas que iluminados pela luz do poste no meio do jardim, pareciam pedrinhas preciosas. O vidro espatifou-se e o líquido borbulhante espalhou-se por entre elas.

Os olhos de Mellie estavam molhados, a visão dela embaçada, enquanto ela tentava conter inutilmente as lágrimas que vinham com uma facilidade absurda através dos canais lacrimais, jorrando em sem rosto bem maquiado. Vez ou outra ela passava a mão pelo rosto, tentando livrar-se do estrago, e fazia apenas piorar sua situação.

— Mellie? — Mellie enxugou outra lágrima e olhou para cima vacilante, e então um sorriso trêmulo abriu em seu rosto. Seu "cavaleiro da meia-noite" estava ali. Aquele apelido poderia ser ridículo, mas era o que mais combinava com o homem loiro, alto e forte que se dispunha em sua frente.

— Não quero que me veja assim. Por favor, me deixe sozinha — ela disse antes de começar a soluçar, tentando refrear o choro que amargava em seu peito e escorria pelos olhos.

— O que houve dessa vez?

— Eu estou preocupada com você, preocupada comigo. Tenho medo de que tudo dê errado. E agora para piorar meu medo, descobri que estou grávida — respondeu de uma vez só, arrancando aquela notícia do pensamento. Estava cansada de guardar só para si, o homem diante dela tinha cinquenta por cento naquela merda toda. — Eu não quero contar para o Fitz, ele não liga a mínima para minha existência ou minha opinião, mas pelo visto é a única opção.

— Você sabe que sempre tem a segunda opção, Mellie — o homem alto falou, sentando-se ao lado de Mellie, não havia um pingo de remorso em sua voz pesada.

— Não vou abortar uma vida dessa maneira, por puro capricho. Sabe que minha ganância, minha ambição não me leva ao limite. Não sou dessas mulheres que perdem a razão por um simples erro — Mellie disse, sua voz cortante em direção do homem.

— Vai deixá-lo descobrir sobre o nosso relacionamento? Porque bem sabemos que esse filho não é dele — o homem falou, sua voz sarcástica, se fosse líquida poderia ser considerada causticante. Mellie o olhou com raiva, seus olhos vermelhos, assim como a ponta de seu nariz, delatando o choro recente.

— Eu direi que o filho é dele, não é óbvio? Acha que não fiz sexo com meu marido nos últimos meses? Acredita mesmo que fui só sua? Eu me casei com aquele homem, eu fui apenas dele...pelo menos até te conhecer.

— Você me irrita quando joga isso na minha cara.

— Você acha que não sentia o mesmo quando jogava na minha cara que estava comendo algumas menininhas por aí? Eu sei de todas elas, todas as vadias que atravessaram seu caminho. Sabe que cuido do que é meu.

— Por essas e outras é que considero o fato de que nunca amou o Fitz.

— Porque essa ideia?

— Porque nunca cuidou dele da mesma maneira que cuida de mim.

— Lógico que cuido! Não vê tudo que faço por ele? Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por aquele homem.

— Você não suporta mais ter que ficar perto dele, tem sido uma ótima atriz. E não estou negando nada disso que está me dizendo, só estou dizendo que a chama entre vocês apagou no meio do caminho. Pelo menos da sua parte.

— Ele não se importa mais comigo, já disse. A tal chama, apagou do lado dele também.

— Você se engana. Ele apenas aceitou sua atitude condescendente, mas o sentimento continua ali. Eu sei disso, Mellie. Vejo isso o tempo todo.

— Se tem tanta certeza disso, porque ele não está aqui?

— Ele me perguntou por você. Isso foi o suficiente para que eu decidisse procurar, e eu imaginei que tivesse se afastado de tudo e de todos. Tem se mostrado muito fechada ultimamente.

— Eu estou cansada — Mellie falou, um desabafo denso escapando dos lábios manchados de batom rosa. — Precisa me ajudar. Você é o único que pode me ajudar a me livrar disso tudo e sabe disso.

— Eu sei.

— Promete que vai ajudar a mim e a esse filho?

— Eu prometo — o homem respondeu, Mellie pesou a cabeça sobre o peitoral do homem que circundou os braços em volta do corpo dela em resposta. — Mas você sabe que precisamos ir até o fim com o plano, Mellie. Não dá para cancelar tudo agora que estamos tão perto de conseguir o que queríamos, tem muita gente envolvida e se dermos para trás, será pior. Eles virão atrás de nós e destruirá qualquer vislumbre de um futuro para nós.

— Acha que até o dia do meu aniversário já teremos resolvido isso?

— Você está me pedindo para resolver tudo em uma semana?

— Sim, dessa maneira não preciso contar para Fitz sobre a gravidez e poderemos sumir das vistas de todos.

— Não consigo negar o que me pede, minha preciosa. Eu resolverei tudo em uma semana… até lá, seremos livres e vocês serão só meus — o homem disse, sua mão deslizou discretamente pelo ventre da mulher, mostrando que apesar de tudo, a novidade o agradava. Antes dele então se afastar, e se levantar do banco, ao perceber passos pelas pedrinhas espalhadas no jardim.

— Espetáculo digno de um teatro — uma voz grossa pôde ser ouvida, e então uma terceira pessoa entrou no enorme jardim — Seus babacas! Vão ficar de agarramento no meio de uma festa dessas? Onde enfiaram a porra do cérebro de vocês? Se alguém visse vocês assim, seria um prato cheio.

— Eu tomei a precaução de checar e não há ninguém por aqui, senhor Graham — o amante de Mellie disse com firmeza na voz. — Eu não sou tão babaca quanto você que expõe todas as suas aventuras por aí. Calou a vagabunda que estava te chantageando?

— Você se acha inteligente, não é? Eu dei dinheiro para Alícia e a mandei para a Europa, não volta para cá enquanto estiver enfiando dinheiro no rabo gordo dela — Graham riu, tragou seu charuto e soltou uma baforada pesada no ar. — O que estão esperando? Entrem logo para a festa, ou alguém além de mim, vai acabar vendo vocês dois juntos e as coisas vão ficar complicadas para nós. Ande logo, seu babaca! — ele apontou para o homem que olhava para Mellie, preocupado em deixá-la sozinha com aquele corvo. — Primeiro você e depois ela — Mellie assentiu e o amante saiu dali pisando firme.

— Gordo idiota! — Mellie vociferou entredentes e Graham se aproximou de Mellie, segurou a mulher pelo queixo de forma violenta.

— Sua putinha! Melhor ficar calada, não acha? Eu acabo com sua raça, e com a raça de quem mais tentar atrapalhar esse plano todo, vocês me convidaram para participar e quando eu entro em alguma coisa não é para perder. Então, vamos colaborar, certo?

Mellie usou toda sua força e então cuspiu na cara do governador, ele enxugou a saliva que foi disparada logo na direção dos olhos, sua sorte é que no reflexo de movimentos, fechou os olhos.

— Eu sou a primeira-dama ainda, senhor Graham. Contenha suas atitudes e palavras, se eu quiser você morto, se eu quiser sua cabeça em uma bandeja, eu terei — Mellie disse e se levantou do banco. Ajeitou o vestido cinza, tentando livrar de alguns amassos sobre o tecido, o governador a olhava com ódio nos olhos, suas mãos fechadas em punho do lado do corpo demonstravam a vontade em avançar em Mellie, mas ele sabia que precisava dela, então estava se contendo.

Mellie saiu de perto dele, indo de volta para a maldita festa, mas antes de sair do jardim, pôde ouvir as palavras que lhe atingiram os ouvidos, causando um frio na espinha, um arrepio percorreu em seu corpo inteiro devido a força do que foi dito.

— Eu também tenho esse poder. Te esmago se você se virar contra mim, piso em você antes que se dê conta da morte te levando embora, vadia.

Liv caminhava pela Casa Branca em silêncio, Abby ao seu lado, conversava ao celular e anotava várias coisas na sua agenda. Liv sabia como a amiga estava ficando cada vez mais perdida nos últimos dias.

Só não perdida quanto a própria Liv, que lidava com tanta confusão dentro de si. Seu coração palpitava cada vez que lembrava da morte de Alícia, e explodia em frenesi quando imaginava que ficaria perto do Presidente novamente. A tensão que crescia em seu âmago e espalhava-se por todo canto de seu corpo.

Ela não devia sentir-se tão atraída por ele, e ela sabia disso. Mas como resistir aos olhares profundos que a desnudavam? Como resistir aos toques íntimos, de quem tinha a experiência ínfima e sabia exatamente o dano que causaria?

Liv passara boa parte daquele dia se preparando para a temida entrevista na Casa Branca, mas era necessário dar alguma explicação para os cidadãos americanos, antes que eles levassem aquele segredo todo em volta do relacionamento entre ela e Fitz como uma afronta.

Naquele dia, vestira algo justo, porém discreto assim como Rubi tinha mencionado, mas não porque a loira tivesse pedido tal coisa, e sim porque temia o que podia esperar da maldita entrevista. Havia se passado dois dias desde a última vez que vira Fitz. O silêncio prevaleceu entre eles, e Liv não sabia se achava aquilo bom ou ruim.

Por um lado seria bom, pois ela precisava de um tempo, espaço extra, precisava respirar aliviada longe daquele tumulto todo, ela precisava analisar a situação toda por fora. E depois que recebera uma ligação de Huck avisando que o laudo da perícia não condizia com as fotos e que precisaria invadir o laboratório para examinar ele mesmo o corpo de Alícia, Liv sentira que as coisas estavam prestes a ficarem estranhas.

Aqueles dois dias foram como um descanso, um preparo físico e mental.

Mas por outro lado, Liv sentia falta das investidas do lindo e delicioso presidente rabugento, aquilo a ajudava a relaxar, fazia com que ela esquecesse dos malditos problemas que rondavam sua cabeça. Mesmo que ele fosse a fonte de uma de suas preocupações.

Era contraditório. Como o próprio presidente havia dito para ela, e Liv não negava.

— Boa tarde — Liv disse assim que entrou em uma das salas da Casa Branca. Encontrou apenas Fitz, sua feição cansada, parecia não ter dormido nos últimos dias. — Parece que não está tão boa assim.

— Nem para você — Fitz respondeu. — Parece que não dormiu bem nos últimos dias, tem uma feição abatida.

— Já se olhou no espelho hoje? Estamos iguais — Liv disse e Fitz assentiu.

— Muitas preocupações.

— É, eu soube do homem que foi morto por policiais e agora estão querendo vingança.

— E tem muitas outras coisas além dessa. Não sei porque ainda quero vencer essa eleição, ser presidente não me trouxe nada de verdadeiramente bom — Fitz falou e Liv notou o tom amargo de suas palavras. — Mas então? Preparada para a entrevista?

— Mentiria se eu dissesse que sim, e olha que sou bem difícil de ficar ansiosa ou com nervosismo antes de entrevistas. Sempre fui muito tranquila com isso. E você, Fitz?

— Eu estou só cansado, mas tenho certeza de que darei conta do que espera por nós. — Fitz que estava sentado em uma poltrona de couro marrom, levantou-se e aproximou de Liv. — Liv, preciso te fazer uma pergunta.

— Faça — Liv falou, olhando nos olhos azuis fortes de Fitz.

— Tem certeza?

— Como? Acho que não entendi.

— Você tem certeza de que quer prosseguir com o plano? Porque se você desistir, eu vou entender. Sei que é uma tarefa pesada, eu rasgo aquele maldito contrato e damos um jeito para contornar a mídia.

— Meio tarde para me perguntar isso, não acha?

— Eu só estou preocupado com você.

— Como assim?

— As pessoas pagam um preço caro quando se envolvem comigo, Liv.

— Eu não tenho medo, Fitz. Sei me cuidar — Liv falou, lembrando-se de ter usado palavras parecidas com Edison. — Posso saber porque essa preocupação repentina?

— Nada demais — Fitz disse e Liv sentira que ele mentia. Ela estava prestes a perguntar novamente, na tentativa de arrancar alguma coisa dele, mas calou-se ao perceber a movimentação dele.

Ele caminhou até a porta da sala de reuniões, trancando a mesma, o que fez Liv engolir seco só de pensar no que ele pretendia. Ele chegou por trás de Liv e inspirou longamente, perto dos cabelos de Liv.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dela lentamente, fazendo uma massagem, que se tinha o intuito de relaxar, estava funcionando perfeitamente.

— O que está fazendo? — Liv perguntou, os dedos de Fitz tamborilando calmamente na curva entre seu pescoço e clavícula. Ela soltou um suspiro pesado, fechando os olhos.

— Você me deu um beijo de boa sorte. Lembra-se? — Liv assentiu, confusa. — Agora vou te dar algo em troca. Quero que tenha a mesma sorte que tive naquele dia.

Fitz sentou-se na poltrona da couro, puxou Liv com delicadeza pela cintura, despejando o corpo dela sobre o seu e então a sentou em seu colo de costas para ele. Liv inspirou fundo, preenchendo todo o seu pulmão com o ar que ele demandava naquele momento, e fechou os olhos quando as mãos de Fitz alcançou suas coxas.

O peitoral maciço de Fitz encostando nas costas de Liv de forma possessiva, as mãos grandes de Fitz subindo e descendo pelas coxas de Liv por cima do vestido creme justo, ele alcançou a borda do mesmo e usou a ponta dos dedos para subir o tecido lentamente.

Fitz parou pela metade, esperando que Liv reclamasse, mas ela queria aquilo. O corpo dela parecia ter relaxado de forma profunda, apenas com aquele toque, que parecia ser só o começo do que viria pela frente. Fitz terminou de puxar o vestido até a cintura com a ajuda da própria Liv, logo depois ele levantou os cabelos que cobriam a nuca da garota e passou a língua ali, antes de morder o local de maneira suave e tentadora, fazendo Liv remexer sobre seu colo. O corpo dela se arrepiara por inteiro com o mínimo toque da língua quente do presidente em sua pele fina e delicada.

A outra mão de Fitz estava em volta da cintura de Liv, ele subiu um pouco a mesma e a passou entre os seios cobertos pelo sutiã. Liv tinha os lábios entreabertos e respirava com dificuldade, diante das reações da mulher, ele desceu a mão novamente, voltando a acariciar a coxa de Liv com maestria.

Com a outra mão, puxou a mulher pelo cabelo, tombando a cabeça dela para o lado, e beijou-lhe o pescoço, indo até a orelha, sua mão indo até os joelhos e voltando até a beira do precipício, até o lugar em que tanto queria alcançar. Liv sentia seu corpo remexendo-se de forma involuntária em resposta as carícias de Fitz, ela queria ser tocada lá.

Então, ele atendeu os pensamentos de Liv.

Com um movimento calmo e preciso empurrou as bordas da calcinha de Liv para baixo, e ela ergueu-se um pouco para facilitar, logo após livrar-se da peça intrusa, relaxou o corpo novamente e Fitz abriu suas pernas, colocando-as por cima das suas. Liv sentiu-se exposta como nunca estivera antes, mesmo que Fitz não estivesse vendo sua intimidade de frente.

Fitz encostou a palma de sua mão sobre a intimidade de Liv e deslizou para baixo, e quando subiu novamente fez a carícia com o dedo médio, fazendo Liv arquear as costas contra o peitoral dele, que a puxou pelos cabelos e arfou quente perto de sua orelha.

— Fitz! — Liv gemeu, descontrolando-se.

Ele respondeu com um gemido profundo, sua respiração arfada batendo sobre a pele fina de Liv. Ele deslizou o dedo médio novamente, encaixou na entrada, brincando ali e com o dedão roçava de maneira firme e ao mesmo delicada sobre o pequeno botão cheio de pontos nervosos.

Liv rebolava, jogando os braços para trás da cabeça de Fitz, procurando um jeito de apoiar-se e não desmontar-se diante do tesão que sentia correndo e fervendo em suas veias. O dedo de Fitz mergulhou dentro de Liv por completo e ela agarrou as coxas dele que estavam embaixo de suas nádegas.

A mão livre de Fitz desceu até a carne exposta de Liv, encontrando o clitóris abandonado pelo dedão da outra mão que agora era usado para mover dentro e fora da mulher que gemia e rebolava. Liv sentia a ereção de Fitz no fim das suas costas, o que causava mais ainda o desejo dela.

Ele introduziu o dedo indicador para fazer companhia para o dedo médio, isso sem parar a carícia e os movimentos dentro e fora de Liv. Ele curvou seus dedos dentro dela, como se estivessem enrolando algo nos mesmos, trazendo desespero incontido de Liv que mordeu seu lábio inferior com força, deixando branco em volta de onde estava os dentes. Mais um pouco e cortaria a própria pele, devido a força que exercia sobre a fina pele do lábio.

Fitz usou o dedo médio da outra mão que acariciava gentilmente o clitóris de Liv, acelerando os movimentos ali gradativamente, até ver Liv descontrolar-se por completo.

— Todos os meus seguranças estão te ouvindo, todos eles estão sabendo o quanto você está gostando de ser fodida pelos meus dedos, Olivia — Fitz falou, sua voz cortada e arfante. — Quer que eu pare? — ele perguntou, parando todos os movimentos na intimidade de Liv que resmungou, rebolando e pedindo por mais através de gemidos incompreensíveis. — Ou quer que eles escutem o orgasmo que você vai ter?

Liv segurou a mão de Fitz obrigando-o a acariciá-la novamente, e ele riu, mordendo a orelha dela antes de voltar a usar suas mãos para fazê-la contorcer por completo.

— Mas é uma safada mesmo. Assim como eu imaginava — Fitz disse e Liv sorriu. — Confessa que é safada, vai?

— Safada é pouco, Fitzgerald — Olivia falou com a voz baixa, quase falha devido ao desejo que estava concentrado em seu corpo. — Você não viu nem o começo do que sou capaz.

Os dedos de Fitz iam o mais fundo que podiam e os movimentos sobre o monte entumescido de pele que cobria o clitóris de Olivia ficavam cada vez mais desesperados, principalmente depois que ele ouvira aquelas palavras saírem de forma tão erótica da boca de Liv.

Olivia sentiu todo seu corpo aquecer-se de forma que ela não sabia nem mesmo como lidar, um formigamento apossou-se dela e então ela curvou-se violentamente sobre o peitoral e abdômen de Fitz, antes de soltar um gemido gutural.

Um orgasmo deliciosamente profundo tomou conta de seu corpo de forma explosiva, cegando-a e fazendo seu corpo tremer, enquanto Fitz continuava a acariciar, prolongando o orgasmo de Liv. Até que seus nervos começaram a relaxar-se, e seu corpo repousou, ainda formigando das sensações que tivera alguns segundos antes.

— Você é a coisa mais linda enquanto goza, sabia? — Fitz falou em seu ouvido. — Agora me viciou, Olivia. Virou obsessão. O que vai ser do meu corpo agora? — ele falou, enquanto isso Liv recuperava-se lentamente.

Ela uniu as pernas que estavam abertas, e virou-se para Fitz, mantendo-se sentada em seu colo. Seus cabelos ainda desgrenhados de forma selvagem, atiçando a imaginação do presidente.

— Foi você quem quis me pagar pelo beijo, senhor presidente — ela sorriu, sem entender o motivo não estar nem mesmo um pouco tímida depois de ter feito tudo aquilo com o presidente. — Agora lide com isso.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, que enfiou os dedos indicador e médio por dentro do vestido de Liv novamente, alcançando a fenda molhada dela, deslizou o dentro dela novamente e retirou com um sorriso presunçoso enquanto a via fechando os olhos e entregando-se às sensações.

— Quem vai lidar com tudo isso é você, que já está louca para uma segunda rodada, Olivia — ele chupou os dedos de forma erótica antes de segurar Liv pelas nádegas e levantar da poltrona, segurando-a firme. — Uma pena que temos essa maldita entrevista, porque se não tivéssemos, faria questão de esgotar você. Só sairia daqui quando estivesse completamente satisfeita.

Ele a colocou no chão, abaixou o vestido dela, ajeitando-o para Liv que o olhava de forma tão presunçosa quanto ele fazia. Ela se abaixou para alcançar a sua calcinha, mas Fitz foi mais rápido, e pegou antes dela.

— O que pretende com minha calcinha? — Liv perguntou.

— Pretendo mantê-la para mim, assim quando estiver longe, poderei sentir o cheiro delicioso que sai de você, Liv — ele falou e circundando o braço em volta de Liv, apertou uma parte de sua bunda.

— Mas eu preciso dar a entrevista.

— Você vai sem calcinha. Vai ser um lembrete do que fizemos aqui, e de como tudo aqui entre nós dois foi muito real, minha querida — Fitz falou no ouvido de Olivia e guardou a calcinha no bolso de sua calça social. Sua ereção ainda lá, toda majestosa. — Espere um minuto.

Liv o viu fechando um botão do terno que cobriu a ereção e ficou brevemente desapontada, estava gostando da visão. Fitz foi até a porta, destrancou a mesma antes de dar alguns comandos e alguns segundos depois, uma mulher entrou com uma maleta na mão, acompanhada de Abby.

— Caramba! — a mulher pequenina entrou na sala. — Precisamos ajeitar esse cabelo e essa maquiagem borrada se quiser parecer bem na entrevista. Você está uma bagunça.

Abby olhou para Liv e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. Parecia saber que algo tinha rolado ali dentro só pelo olhar da amiga.

"Eu estou fodida.", foi isso que Liv disse apenas movimentando os lábios para Abby enquanto a maquiadora estava de costas para ela e Abby apenas assentiu, sorrindo com os olhos.

O celular de Liv começou a chamar dentro da bolsa da mesma e Abby pegou, entregando-a para Liv que assim que leu o nome no visor, parecer retesar na poltrona.

— Fala — ela atendeu sem dar muitas informações. Era Huck com novidades, ele tinha pedido mais tempo para investigar porque segundo ele, havia algo de muito errado com o relatório da autópsia e as fotos contidas no mesmo. Os dois simplesmente não batiam.

— Era como suspeitava. Forjaram a autópsia, e estamos falando de alguém muito influente, que possui poder e dinheiro suficiente para subornar algum perito, e que provavelmente se ferraria caso isso vazasse.

— E então?

— Estrangularam a garota, Fleur. Depois forjaram como se ela tivesse se enforcado, mas é óbvio que os machucados no pescoço dela foram causadas por alguém mãos fortes, e não por uma simples corda como está no relatório.

— E quanto ao vídeo? Alguma novidade?

— Terminei a criptografia, e consegui o vídeo através de um dispositivo da própria câmera de segurança, já que o dos arquivos da polícia sumiram de forma misteriosa, que nós sabemos que não foi nada misterioso e alguém mandou dar um sumiço no mesmo — Huck falou e deu um riso irônico. — Eu vou começar a fazer uma varredura nas imagens capturadas agora mesmo, e até meia-noite te passo uma lista com nomes.

— Certo. Obrigada.

Desligaram a ligação e enquanto a mulher ajeitava os cabelos e a maquiagem de Olivia, ela tentava não demonstrar a preocupação que voltara para sua mente, e nem era tão difícil assim, bastava que ela lembrasse dos dedos hábeis de Fitz em seu corpo e tudo ficava mais fácil do que realmente era.

Talvez, ela pensou, se entregar ao desejo que sentia pelo presidente poderia trazer benefícios.

— Com licença — a porta da sala se abriu e Rubi entrou na mesma. — Vocês tem quinze minutos, certo?

— Termino em menos de dez minutos — a maquiadora disse.

— Ótimo. Preparada, senhorita Pope? — Rubi perguntou com aquele ar de superior que possuía, apesar de obedecer a ordem de Olivia para que a chamasse com o respeito que merecia.

Liv respirou profundamente, lembrou-se de que precisava ajudar Fitz e de que sempre se dera bem em frente às câmeras, e daquela vez não seria diferente. Além do mais, sentia que de alguma maneira estaria bem com Fitz ao seu lado, não estaria sozinha naquela empreitada. Com um sorriso seguro no rosto, Liv assentiu antes de responder:

— Mais do que nunca.

-x-


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Amando escrever essa estória. E mais ainda os comentários. Fico feliz que estejam gostando! ( Ansiosa pela 6 temporada de Scandal, e que tia Shonda não nos decepcione novamente.)**

-x-

Liv não estava tão pronta como achava, havia um bloco de gelo dentro de si, quando ela se sentou ao lado de Fitz em um dos lindos salões da Casa Branca. O sofá em que ela se sentou com o presidente era pequeno e cabia apenas os dois, e o apresentador ficaria sentado em uma cadeira estilo imperial, de frente para eles.

— Não se esqueça que eu estou aqui, Liv — Fitz disse baixo no ouvido de Olivia e ela respirou fundo, assentindo. — Vai dar tudo certo.

— E se não der? — ela perguntou, sentindo a tensão da situação toda pesando. Pela primeira vez trataria sobre aquele assunto abertamente e sabia que uma palavra mal colocada em uma frase poderia estragar a vida dela e do presidente.

— Eu farei com que dê certo.

— Olá, senhor presidente — Connor Malarkey, o apresentador, estendeu a mão para Fitz, que segurou a mão dele de maneira firme. — É uma honra conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

— Obrigada. É uma honra ter cedido um espaço do seu programa para a entrevista.

— Acho que quem deve agradecer sou eu, vocês são o assunto mais comentado do momento — Connor olhou para Olivia que sorriu. — É um prazer conhecê-la também, senhorita Pope. Ouvi muito sobre os trabalhos que tem feito e bom, garanto que as pessoas ainda ouvirão falar de você muitas vezes por tudo que ainda vai fazer.

— Obrigada, senhor Malarkey. Agradeço imensamente pelo carinho e é um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Estão prontos? Já podemos começar a gravar! — O diretor exclamou e Connor assentiu, antes de nos olhar, procurando por confirmação e nós assentimos.

O frio na barriga de Liv se dissipara depois daquela pequena conversa com o apresentador do programa. Ela e Fitz riram e se entreolharam cúmplices, Fitz segurava a mão de Liv de forma carinhosa, de alguma maneira aquela cumplicidade era verdadeira. Um estava protegendo o futuro do outro.

O diretor deu os comandos e então eles estavam sendo gravados. A gravação era uma exigência de Rubi que queria ver a edição final da gravação e dar o aval se estava bom ou não para ir ao ar, tudo meticulosamente preparado e arquitetado.

— Esta noite, estamos com duas pessoas importantes e que aparecem na mídia com certa frequência. O presidente dos Estados Unidos, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant e Olivia Pope, filha de Eli Pope e uma ativista dos direitos humanos, e formada em direito através da Yale University — Liv detestou ter sido mencionada como "filha de fulano", aquilo parecia querer dizer que se não fosse tal cargo do pai, ela não teria chegado ao ponto que chegou, mas ela segurou a língua, enquanto o apresentador continuava a falar. — Então, vocês sabem que são o assunto do momento, certo? Não há outro tópico sendo discutido em qualquer meio de comunicação que não seja essa entrevista, e eu inclusive, quero agradecer pela confiança em me dar essa exclusiva.

— Nós que agradecemos por se dispor — Fitz falou com seu tom ameno, porém firme.

— Posso fazer a primeira pergunta?

— Claro, fique à vontade — Liv respondeu com seu melhor sorriso no rosto. Seu coração retumbando no peito.

Connor perguntou sobre o começo do relacionamento, sobre como eles se aproximaram e como foram os primeiros encontros do casal, sendo totalmente invasivo como Rubi já os alertara antes. E eles se saíram bem, a confiança foi tomando conta de Fitz e Olivia a cada pergunta feita, e a cada risada após piadas feitas pelo apresentador. Liv reparou que era a primeira vez em muito tempo que via Fitz sorrindo de verdade diante uma câmera, e se deu conta de como o desejo de se reeleger estava fazendo-o mudar. Por mais que ele garantisse que estava cansado do cargo de presidência, o queria de toda forma.

— Infelizmente, terei que fazer uma pergunta nada agradável. Ela é um pouco chata, mas é algo que os telespectadores esperam que eu faça.

— Pode perguntar — Fitz falou.

— Não sei se vocês ouviram os comentários da candidata da oposição, Sally Langston — Connor deu uma pausa esperando alguma reação de Liv e Fitz, mas ambos o olhavam esperando pelo resto da pergunta que eles já sabiam o que era. — Ela afirma que o relacionamento de vocês é uma armação do partido, uma artimanha para ganhar a eleição e que não há nada de verdadeiro aí entre vocês. A maioria dos cidadãos nunca viram vocês juntos antes, e buscam por provas de que seja verdade, pois por mais que a as pessoas estejam encantadas, não sabem se devem ou não acreditar. — Fitz deu um riso, e Liv o olhou, uma das sobrancelhas levantadas pelo riso curto e que ela reconheceu como sarcástico, temeu um pouco pela resposta dele, lembrando-se que ele sabia ser curto e grosso quando queria.

— Não me leve a mal pelo que vou falar, mas nosso noivado não foi feito para os cidadãos. O que temos é algo nosso, entende? Se as pessoas acreditam ou deixam de acreditar, não faz diferença. O sentimento continuará o mesmo — Fitz disse, e Liv deixou o ar que puxara para dentro dos pulmões sair calmamente. Ele não havia dado uma resposta totalmente grossa, apesar de que algumas pessoas achariam aquilo uma péssima resposta, mas ela nem se abateu, afinal não dá para agradar a todos. — Além do mais, é insanidade achar que eu poderia ganhar uma eleição porque vou me casar, não acha?

Era óbvio que ele estava jogando, pois era exatamente a intenção dele ao se unir a Liv, conseguir mudar sua imagem destruída das mídias e tornar-se o presidente queridinho que era quando fora eleito.

— Me desculpe, eu ouvi a palavra noivado? — Connor perguntou curioso, visivelmente surpreso.

— Sim — Liv respondeu dessa vez, seu sorriso angelical que podia se transformar em selvagem em questão de segundos. — Nós já nos conhecemos há algum tempo e nós percebemos que não há motivo para adiar algo que já está óbvio para ambos, não é, querido? — Liv terminou a fala olhando para Fitz que assentiu sorridente.

— Posso saber o que é tão óbvio? — Connor perguntou interessado, seus olhos de raposa.

— Que o que temos é algo especial e que queremos ficar juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas — Liv respondeu, sem titubear um milésimo de segundo. E depois se arrependeu, achando que sua resposta fora melosa demais, mas já era tarde e restava torcer para que os telespectadores gostassem de suas palavras.

— Quando eu conheci Liv, descobri uma vivacidade que faltava em mim, algo que foi embora com os acontecimentos da vida — Fitz tomou a palavra, e falou em um tom calmo e relaxado. — Quando encontramos uma mulher que traz tudo isso para nossa vida, temos que garantir que ela não se afaste nunca mais. Concorda, Connor?

— Concordo, senhor presidente — Connor assentiu. — Mas essa é uma notícia incrível. E vocês já tem alguma data para o casamento? — O apresentador perguntou e Fitz olhou para Liv, que nem esperou pela resposta de Fitz.

— Em breve.

— Breve? É meio vago, não acha? — Connor deu uma risada e o casal riu junto, de uma maneira completamente falsa. Ele estava em busca de informações mais profundas. — Quantos meses?

— Eu não diria meses — Fitz passou o braço pelos ombros de Liv, fazendo com que o corpo dela colasse ainda mais no seu. — Semanas é a palavra que encaixa melhor.

— Espera! — Connor pareceu perdido diante da notícia, fazendo com que Fitz e Liv rissem um pouco do momento. — Quer dizer que em menos de um mês teremos uma nova primeira-dama?

— Exatamente — Fitz disse e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Liv, seus dedos brincando no braço de Liv, e então a situação ficou complicada para a mesma. Pois aquela carícia, faz com que Liv se lembrasse dos momentos de intimidade que tivera com o presidente minutos antes da entrevista começar. De repente, o fato de não estar usando calcinha fez com que ela se sentisse exposta, mas não de uma maneira ruim, ela queria que aquela entrevista acabasse logo e que Fitz pudesse tomá-la novamente em seus braços.

Aquele era o problema, uma vez após experimentar o quão gostoso era estar com um homem experiente como o presidente, nada era suficiente.

— Como sente com essa ideia, senhorita Pope? — Connor perguntou.

— Extremamente feliz. Será algo incrível poder me dedicar com mais afinco aos trabalhos que já tenho feito nos últimos anos, e ter esse homem maravilhoso ao meu lado enquanto faço isso, será como um encaixe perfeito — Liv olhou para Fitz e depositou a mão no joelho dele com delicadeza, lembrando-se de algumas dicas que ouvira, para manter o contato visual de admiração para Fitz e também manter o contato físico, mesmo que fosse mínimo, pois as pessoas reparavam aquilo.

— Ouvi há alguns anos sobre você ter o desejo de entrar para a carreira política. Ainda é um desejo ou vai ficar apenas como primeira-dama?

— Por enquanto, estou focada no cargo de primeira-dama, quero dar todo o apoio a Fitz e ajudá-lo sempre que possível. Mas não sei o que o futuro me reserva, então, quem sabe? Não descarto a possibilidade — Liv respondeu de maneira vaga que aquele era um plano, esperava que as pessoas entendessem e aceitassem a ideia de uma primeira-dama se candidatando, porque ela sabia que por mais que as pessoas falassem tanto sobre as mulheres terem os mesmos direitos que os homens possuíam, não era bem assim que acontecia na prática.

— Senhor presidente, a última pergunta dessa entrevista é para o senhor — Connor falou e tombou a cabeça, antes de prosseguir. — Sobre o rapaz de 20 anos que foi morto pela polícia ao ser confundido com um assassino — o semblante de Fitz ficou completamente sério. — Tem algo a dizer? Sei que vai dar uma coletiva de imprensa, mas poderia adiantar algo para os cidadãos?

— Claro. Se a sociedade quer realmente resolver o problema, nós podemos fazer isto. Mas todas essas pessoas que estão protestando e machucando outros civis não estão agindo de forma correta, como já tinha sido mencionado pela minha porta-voz Katie, os policiais envolvidos já estão sob investigação — Fitz olhou diretamente para a câmera e não para o rosto do apresentador. — E para aqueles que estão acusando o governo, e falando que nós não prestamos atenção aos jovens inocentes que estão morrendo nas mãos dos policiais, saibam que nós estamos prestando atenção. E não apenas quando um jovem é baleado, espancado ou morto, mas sim o tempo todo e fazemos isso porque consideramos os filhos de vocês, os filhos desta pátria, como se fossem os nossos filhos. Então, fiquem tranquilos, a justiça será feita.

— Muito obrigado pelas palavras, senhor presidente. Obrigado, senhorita Pope pelo seu tempo — ambos assentiram com um sorriso no rosto e murmuraram um agradecimento rápido. E a gravação foi cortada, dada por encerrada.

Após todos se despedirem e conversarem um pouco, Fitz se aproximou de Liv e segurou sua mão, antes de puxá-la dali para uma sala que ficava ao lado de onde eles estavam. Assim que ele fechou a porta, Liv o encarou com curiosidade evidente.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, temendo ter feito algo errado.

— Só queria saber se está tudo bem — Fitz falou e Liv piscou duas vezes, tentando ter certeza se tinha ouvido aquelas palavras preocupadas saindo dos lábios do presidente.

— Sim. Porque essa preocupação repentina?

— Não sei — Fitz tomou uma quantidade de ar para dentro dos pulmões com força. — Eu só quero garantir que você esteja bem — ele se aproximou e segurou Liv pelos braços de forma carinhosa.

— Algum bicho parece ter te mordido — Olivia falou e soltou um risinho, fazendo com que um sorriso de canto aparecesse no rosto de Fitz.

— Nenhum bicho me mordeu, mas se você quiser fazer esse serviço — o presidente falou de um jeito sacana.

— E aí está o verdadeiro Fitz. Parece que voltou ao normal — Liv disse, revirando os olhos.

— Vai ficar essa noite aqui? — Fitz perguntou ignorando a reclamação.

— Não dá, Fitz — Olivia disse, querendo falar o contrário.

— Posso saber o motivo? Sei que me quer — ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Liv e falou com a voz baixa e sedutora — Você quer continuar o que começamos mais cedo.

— Eu quero mesmo — Liv respondeu sincera, seus lábios encostando no pescoço de Fitz, ele apertou as mãos com mais força no braço dela. — Mas não agora.

Liv deu uma mordida de leve no pescoço de Fitz, chamando a atenção dele para si, os olhos fumegantes do presidente se prenderam aos da mulher que entreabriu os lábios e os passou sobre os lábios convidativos do presidente. Olivia prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes, seus olhos ainda presos ao do homem que agora a segurava com firmeza pela cintura, prensando seu corpo másculo e forte contra o dela.

— Você sabe que quando resiste, perde a chance de gozar gostoso, então o problema é todo seu — Fitz falou quando Liv soltou seu lábio.

— Ah, Fitz. Eu não quero resistir — Liv falou com a voz aveludada, rasgando sensualidade através das cordas vocais. — O tanto que me deixa molhada, é a prova disso. Mas hoje eu preciso resolver um probleminha, então ser fodida por você, vai ficar para depois.

— Não que eu esteja querendo cortar suas ideias deliciosamente atrativas, Olivia — Fitz disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. — Mas vou te foder de muitas maneiras antes que me sinta dentro de você.

Liv sentiu a proeminência na calça de Fitz e se perguntou se poderia deixar para depois a conversa que precisava ter, mas sabia que não. A conversa era com uma pessoa que poderia dar bastante trabalho para ela, caso a adiasse o ato.

— Mal posso esperar por isso, senhor — Liv falou e mordeu o lábio inferior com cara de safada, Fitz vincou a testa antes de bater com força na bunda de Liv e apertar a mesma sobre o tecido do vestido que ela usava. — Vai logo, Liv. Antes que eu te jogue naquela parede e te coma até você gritar meu nome enquanto sente o mundo girando ao seu redor.

Liv assentiu, empurrando-o para longe dela, quando na verdade sentia vontade de pular no colo dele e esfregar-se por completo naquele homem, arrancando todas as doses de prazer que poderia possuir enquanto estivessem juntos.

Ela saiu da sala, sentindo a intimidade latejar e percebeu que precisaria se virar sozinha naquela noite enquanto imaginava que era o presidente que a acariciava, mesmo sabendo que nunca seria a mesma coisa.

O carro disponibilizado por Fitz levou Liv até a antiga casa em que vivia, isso porque Abby tivera que ficar na Casa Branca resolvendo algumas coisas com Cyrus e depois a amiga ia sair com David. Liv não aprovava a ideia, achava que no fundo David era um grande machista,. Mas como julgaria a amiga? Estava se metendo em uma merda pior do que a dela.

Entrou na casa e olhou ao redor, ao perceber que a casa estava silenciosa, resolveu pegar algumas coisas em seu quarto que sabia ser muito perigosa. Subiu para o segundo andar e foi direto para seu quarto, fechou a porta e foi até o pequeno quadro na parede, puxando-o como se fosse uma tampa e revelou ali um pequeno cofre.

Liv digitou rapidamente a combinação do mesmo, abrindo-o rapidamente e então sorriu alividada ao perceber que ainda estava tudo ali, abriu sua enorme bolsa que separara justamente para aquele momento e jogou dentro da mesma todas as joias, dinheiro e documentos importantes, incluindo ali os documentos que comprovavam o quanto Sally era uma bandida, e também o pré-contrato que Fitz entregara para ela quando havia proposto de se unirem.

Logo depois, desceu as escadas e já ia em direção ao jardim iluminado em que a mãe gostava de ficar para ler mesmo durante a noite, mas foi forçada a parar quando uma voz alta e profunda atingiu seus ouvidos.

— O que veio fazer aqui? Rir da nossa cara após esse espetáculo criado por você? — era seu pai, a voz cheia de ressentimento. Liv esperou que a culpa apossasse de si, mas ela nunca chegou ao seu corpo.

— Não entendo o que quer dizer com espetáculo — respondeu, o tom ameno, longe de desejar brigas.

— Essa história de estar comprometida com o presidente é uma insanidade, Olivia — Eli falou, o seu gesto com os braços indicavam que ele estava em total desacordo com a situação.

— Nós nos gostamos, é isso que acontece quando gostamos de alguém, não é?

— Mas vocês não se gostam — Seu pai disse e soltou um riso sarcástico. — Acha que sou um idiota? Que nunca fiz ou planejei uma jogada política? E não sou só eu, há várias pessoas que sabem que é tudo armação, você pode ser derrubada desse cavalo de maneira muito fácil, Olivia.

— Talvez. Mas se alguém perguntar sobre meu relacionamento com Fitz, você não dirá nada que possa nos colocar em maus lençóis — Liv falou com a voz firme, sem pestanejar.

— E porque eu faria isso? — o mais velho sentou-se no sofá, e Liv resolveu aproximar-se, entrando na sala, desviando completamente do caminho que tinha tomado anteriormente.

— Porque eu sei de segredos seus, pai. Eu sei vários erros que você cometeu e que te fariam afundar rapidamente, antes que pudesse ter a chance de respirar. E sabe o melhor? Tenho muitas provas também, não seria nada infundado.

— Resolveu se virar contra mim? — Eli colocou a mão sobre o peitoral e fez uma expressão de compreensão, antes de soltar uma risada.

— Eu juro que não queria fazer isso, mas sei que infelizmente essa é a única chance de fazer com que você não estrague minha vida.

— Eu não preciso fazer isso, Liv. Não percebe que já está fazendo isso por conta própria? Eu tentei te ajudar, juro que tentei e você sabe disso. Mas se você não quer ser ajudada e se afastar disso tudo enquanto é tempo, não há muita coisa que eu possa fazer além de assistir você afundar sozinha.

— Diz isso porque te ameaço de alguma maneira e então quer me atingir psicologicamente — Liv sorriu, cruzando os braços. — Já vi você fazer isso zilhões de vezes, acha que não aprenderia? Sabe o que acho mais incrível? — Liv perguntou de maneira retórica. — Você sabe que ela não presta, então porque continua do lado dela?

— Isso é política, Olivia. Nenhum lado presta. Seja o de Sally ou de Fitzgerald.

— Mas, pelo menos, sei que o lado que eu escolhi não me apunhalaria pelas costas.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Não confie tanto nas pessoas, Liv — Eli se levantou e se aproximou da filha. — O mais engraçado é que por mais que me julgue, sabe que há muito de mim em você. Basta olhar para si mesma agora — Eli passou pela filha e seguiu em direção ao seu escritório. — Obrigado pela visita.

Liv revirou os olhos, irritada com a atitude do pai que não mudava de ideia. Mas por um lado, sentiu-se aliviada, pois sabia que o pai temeria que ela abrisse a boca e contasse algum segredo dele. Liv certamente possuía muitos trunfos na manga, mas esperava não ter que usá-los contra o próprio pai.

Respirando fundo, e tentando esquecer toda aquela confusão, seguiu até o jardim para os braços da única pessoa que estava completamente fora daquela sujeira toda.

— Mãe? — Liv perguntou e assim que Maya viu a filha, levantou-se, abandonado o livro que lia sobre a espreguiçadeira e abriu os braços, enquanto Liv corria até ela e sentia-se protegida como nunca. Ali era como se toda a tristeza, medo e dúvidas sumissem por completo. O abraço de sua mãe era tudo que precisava.

— Então, posso saber o motivo de ter escondido de mim esse relacionamento com Fitzgerald? — Liv sabia que deveria mentir para a mãe, pois ela podia ser manipulada facilmente pelo próprio pai. Ela sabia que sua mãe, infelizmente, acreditava que seu papel era de esposa fiel até o fim.

— Ele é o presidente, né? Acho que é motivo suficiente.

— É, você está certa. E eu imagino que por conta disso, esteja passando por maus bocados — Maya sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e Liv sentou-se perto dela. — Aliás, está tudo bem, minha querida? Desde aquela vez que me ligou, no dia em que todos souberam do relacionamento, não me ligou mais.

— Me desculpe, mãe. Mas tem acontecido tanta coisa, e eu me sinto completamente perdida em certos momentos — Maya assentiu e Liv prosseguiu. — Aliás, acho que seu querido marido não sabe ainda, ou teríamos discutido porque ele simplesmente odeia esse assunto, mas estou morando na casa que era da vovó.

— Realmente, teria sido uma discussão e tanto — Maya disse e abriu um sorriso compreensivo. — Acho isso perfeito, odeio que aquela casa fique vazia, e você morando lá vai ser uma boa desculpa para visitá-la e matar as saudades dos bons momentos que passei ali com sua avó.

— Eu espero que me visite em breve — Liv disse segurando a mão da mãe. — Vamos passar um dia inteiro mexendo naquele jardim lindo de lá.

— E eu preciso ir antes do casamento, porque depois só poderei te ver na Casa Branca.

— Verdade — Liv se deu conta de que como Fitz havia dito, o casamento seria em breve e ela se mudaria para a Casa Branca. A casa da avó era uma moradia temporária. — É estranho, saber que dentro em breve estarei morando dentro da Casa Branca.

— Liv, eu sei que há algo a mais acontecendo. Você teria me contado sobre um relacionamento com o presidente se ele fosse de verdade, mas eu respeito, seja lá qual for o plano que esteja por trás desse relacionamento. Eu só espero que se cuide. Seu pai vive dizendo que a política não é lugar para uma mulher, mas eu sei que é sim. O lugar de uma mulher é onde ela quiser — Liv sorriu, os olhos marejando de lágrimas diante do conhecimento da mãe, que mais uma vez provava saber exatamente o que se passava em sua mente e coração. — Mas a política é realmente um lugar sujo, e você terá que jogar sujo também, para conseguir o que quer, porque as pessoas normalmente passam por cima uma das outras quando o assunto é poder. Então, eu quero que se prepare, porque não será nada fácil.

— Eu sei — Liv meneou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima escapar. — Você é definitivamente a melhor mãe do mundo.

— Faço o melhor que eu posso — Maya falou, dando de ombros. — Agora vem aqui que eu estava morrendo de saudade da minha filha, quero aproveitar enquanto tem tempo para mim e não é engolida pelas funções de primeira-dama.

Liv não hesitou em encolher-se no abraço da mãe, sentindo-se mais leve depois de saber que sua mãe a apoiava. Aquilo fazia com que toda aquela história de contrato não fosse tão complicada ou assustadora quanto pensava que fosse.

Liv se despediu da mãe e entrou no carro quando já era de madrugada. Pegou o celular dentro de sua bolsa, e deu uma olhada rápida. Havia duas mensagens do número do celular que Fitz estava usando naquela semana, a cada semana era um número diferente. Questão de segurança. E havia também uma ligação perdida de um número estranho, e ela soube sem pestanejar que era Huck.

Abriu as mensagens de Fitz:

 _ **"Primeira tarefa como minha noiva, ir a um jantar do partido comigo. Próximo fim de semana. Abby provavelmente vai te avisar, mas eu já quis me antecipar e pedir que use uma lingerie para que eu possa arrancar com meus dentes depois do jantar entediante."**_

 _ **"Aliás, eu mesmo providenciarei as peças íntimas. Faço questão."**_

Liv riu das mensagens e sentiu um frio na barriga ao perceber que queria e muito usar uma peça íntima bem sensual para ele, porque sabia que depois receberia em troca algo deliciosamente prazeroso. Resolveu respondê-lo antes de ligar para Huck.

 ** _"Achei que o Presidente tivesse coisas mais importantes a fazer do que escolher calcinhas. Mas tudo bem, eu concordo com esse plano. Dessa vez é você quem manda, Senhor."_**

Apertou para enviar com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e imaginou a feição do presidente ao ler a mensagem, principalmente a parte em que ela o insiste em chamá-lo de "senhor". Ela fazia propositalmente, pois sabia que aquilo o levava a um profundo desejo.

Seu celular começou a chamar novamente e Liv soube que era Huck, já atendeu com o coração palpitando, já imaginava que ele tivesse alguma novidade e por algum motivo desconhecido, temia pelo que ouviria. Parecia prever o futuro.

— Huck. Me desculpe não ter atendido antes, estava ocupada — Liv se desculpou, pois sabia que Huck trabalhava para outras pessoas além dela. — E então? Quem visitou Alícia?

— Sem problemas. Então, dando um relatório detalhado: O governador Patrick Graham apareceu por lá e parecia ter a chave do apartamento. Algum tempinho depois, no mesmo dia, seu amigo Edison Davis apareceu por lá, e tinha a chave do local também. Devo acrescentar que ele saiu de lá de maneira desesperada, não ficou lá por mais do que alguns minutos e por fim, a porta foi arrombada por um homem completamente de preto, e ele usava uma máscara também preta que não dava nem para ver os olhos do mesmo.

— Então foi esse último homem, obviamente — Liv concluiu.

— Não tenho certeza. Qualquer um dos três poderia ter feito o serviço e todos apareceram por lá durante a tarde e pelo que vi no corpo dela, ela morreu durante esse horário.

— O que mostra depois? A gravação.

— Um homem de confiança do governo, Fleur. Agente secreto Thomas, segurança direto do presidente. Parece que foi ele quem notificou a morte da garota, apareceu por lá na manhã seguinte, parou diante da câmera e falou no telefone rapidamente, e pela leitura labial que eu fiz, ele estava relatando que Alícia estava morta em seu apartamento.

— Certo, então podemos descartá-lo?

— É melhor não descartar ninguém. Todos são suspeitos, e lembre-se que pode existir alguém por trás deles, se quiser posso te ajudar com isso.

— Não, obrigada. Não quero levar isso mais adiante, só queria saber de Edison e agora que sei que ele mentiu, preciso perguntar o motivo de sua mentira. Obrigada, Huck

— Sempre que precisar, Fleur.

Liv mentira para Huck, ela só não queria comentar com ninguém que não pararia por ali. Agora que ela tinha nomes, iria atrás de evidências que apontassem para o verdadeiro culpado, e quem sabe conseguisse respostas sobre o grande segredo que levara a vida de Alícia embora.

Primeiro falaria com Edison, e então tiraria satisfação com o presidente, depois se preocuparia com o Governador Graham e com a identidade do mascarado de preto. Liv chegou em casa e se jogou no sofá, lembrando-se do dia da festa em Malibu em que Alícia se aproximara do presidente, aquilo fez o estômago de Liv se revirar.

Era definitivo, da próxima vez em que eles se vissem, ela perguntaria para ele o motivo de um de seus agentes secretos terem ido até o apartamento de Alícia, e então ela temeu de maneira absurda pela resposta que obteria.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteudo, por favor não leia**

 **-x-**

Alguns dias se passaram, Fitz tivera que viajar para uma cidade que havia sido atingida por um furacão, e com isso os planos para o casamento ficaram entre Liv, Ruby e Abby. Liv contava os dias para reencontrar Fitz, por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava com saudades dele. Sentia falta das provocações e de todo o charme que ele quase que exalava nos ambientes em que estava.

O jantar com os membros do partido seria dali dois dias, e ela esperava ansiosamente por ele, que tinha previsão de chegar no dia seguinte. Mas antes de pensar nisso, passaria por uma experiência de fogo, isso porque havia marcado um encontro com Edison no apartamento dele, queria enfim esclarecer as imagens que vira do dia do assassinato de Alícia. Huck havia mandando uma cópia em um pen-drive, sem Liv nem mesmo ter pedido e ela achou a atitude dele muito eficiente. Como sempre fora, aliás.

— É impressão minha ou essa Ruby te odeia? — Abby perguntou enquanto Ruby fora resolver alguma outra coisa que julgava mais importante. Liv poderia considerar aquilo como uma afronta, porém, sabia que a loira de lábios e peitos turbinados a odiava, e por isso simplesmente ignorou.

— Descobriu isso agora, Abby? — Liv disse em tom de obviedade. — Ela está bem melhor agora, mas isso porque deixei bem claro que quem vai mandar aqui sou eu e não ela, que acha que só porque já teve algum casinho secreto com Fitz já a torna uma primeira-dama.

— É, até porque isso te qualificaria primeira-dama de maneira automática também — Abby disse e Liv lançou uma feição de que mataria a amiga.

— Quantas vezes vou ter que te falar que não finalizamos o ato? — Liv sacudiu a cabeça enquanto falava.

— Para sua tristeza, é claro.

— Olha, não vou negar que Fitz tem umas mãos tão maravilhosas que me faz endeusar o resto todo, incluindo aquele pacote especial que ele esconde dentro da cueca — Liv falou e Abby riu da amiga.

— Certo, não preciso de tantos detalhes. Além do mais, ele podia tentar disfarçar mais, porque em certos momentos sinto como se ele fosse te comer com os olhos.

— É isso que precisamos mostrar para o público, não? — Liv disse, rindo.

— Bom, vocês devem mostrar que estão apaixonados e não que estão loucos para se trancar em um quarto e realizar todas as fantasias que existem dentro da mente de vocês.

Liv gargalhou ao ouvir as palavras da amiga, e principalmente pela maneira que ela falara, mas logo parou de rir, pois Ruby estava de volta e falava ao celular com um sorriso empolgado. Ela se sentou perto de Liv e Abby que a esperavam pacientemente.

— Certo, senhor presidente. Estarei esperando quando o senhor chegar — Ruby fez questão de olhar para Liv quando falara a palavra "presidente", querendo causar na mesma uma reação, porém, Liv agira de forma impecável, mostrando por fora que não se importava com aquilo. Ruby desligou a ligação e se virou paras as duas que estavam diante de si. — Então, em que parte paramos? — Os convidados — Liv respondeu sob o olhar ávido de Abby que sabia exatamente o que se passava na mente da amiga sem nem mesmo precisar perguntar, no fundo sentiu pena de Ruby, pois quando Liv decidia pisar em alguém, ela massacrava.

— Ah, claro. Como disse, e espero que concordem, o mais correto seria convidar as famílias dos noivos, chefes de governo, membros da realeza de todo o mundo, Embaixadores e alguns famosos de sua preferência e do presidente e que sejam de alguma maneira influentes e queridos pela maioria. Tudo uma jogada de marketing — Ruby falava e Liv assentia, e enquanto isso Abby anotava tudo o que ouvia.

— Minha família precisa vir? — Liv perguntou, sentindo-se alarmada. Aquele talvez fosse um pequeno problema de percurso que poderia atrapalhar um pouco o andamento das coisas.

— Claro. A presença deles é obrigatória — Ruby disse e Liv olhou para Abby que lançou-lhe um olhar piedoso, demonstrando que sentia pela amiga ter que passar por aquilo. O pior, na verdade, seria convencer Eli Pope a comparecer ao casamento. Ela sabia que seu pai não estava nem um pouco interessado naquela história toda, aliás, estava se opondo de maneira categórica.

Mas ela teria que arriscar, mais uma vez.

— Temos então que decidir sobre ornamentação, os convites e… — Ruby falava desinteressada, mas Liv a cortara.

— Ornamentação será por minha conta e Abby irá me auxiliar.

— Tem certeza? Não poderá exagerá, você sabe disso, certo?

— O casamento será meu, Ruby. Não vou ferrar com tudo. Aliás, da maneira que fala, parece subestimar minha inteligência.

— Não, senhorita Pope. Me desculpe se pareceu isso, eu só estava lembrando — Ruby dizia as palavras quase cuspindo-as tamanha era a raiva que sentia, e Liv sabia disso porque vira nos olhos da loira.

— Ótimo. Agora se me dá licença, preciso resolver algumas coisas. Depois prosseguimos com os preparativos — Liv disse, de queixo erguido, uma das sombrancelhas levantadas e seus olhos na direção de Ruby que a olhava com a mesma ousadia e determinação de sempre.

A diferença era que Liv tinha mais ousadia e determinação do que Ruby.

E ela fazia questão de mostrar isso.

— Vou com você ou vai sozinha até Edison? — Abby perguntou assim que ela e Liv saíram da sala em que estavam reunidas com Ruby, seu tom de voz mais baixo do que normal.

— Vamos voltar para a casa e mais tarde, eu arrumo um jeito de ir para o apartamento de Edison sem chamar a atenção — Liv respondeu e Abby assentiu.

Assim que a noite se aproximou, Liv pediu a um dos agentes secretos que Fitz colocara para tomar conta dela que a levasse até um local com o máximo de discrição possível e ele atendeu prontamente o pedido dela.

— Senhorita Pope, devo alertá-la que outro agente secreto virá conosco no carro e um carro nos seguira com mais dois agentes. Ordens expressas do presidente — O agente falou e Liv assentiu.

— Eu não tenho outra saída, tenho? — Liv perguntou e ele abriu um sorriso de canto. — Como é seu nome mesmo?

— Agente Warren, eu estou chefiando os outros agentes que foram enviados para sua proteção.

— Certo, agente Warren. Eu não me importo de ter uma sombra, ou na verdade, várias. Estou acostumada a ter um segurança por perto a vida inteira, não seria diferente agora que minha posição subiu na escala — Liv sorrira e o agente assentiu.

Ambos entraram no carro blindado, também enviado por Fitz. Um agente ia dirigindo, enquanto Warren estava no carona, Liv sentia-se pequena no banco de trás do carro. O trajeto fora mais rápido do que Liv pensou que seria, e assim que chegaram ao prédio em que Edison morava, adentraram na garagem e antes que saísse do carro, o agente Warren tratou de usar um aparelho que cortava toda e qualquer transmissão através das câmeras do local, somente ele e os outros agentes tinham acesso aos vídeos até a transmissão voltar. Parecia coisa de ficção científica, mas era a realidade e Liv ainda tentava acostumar com tudo aquilo.

Aquela era uma artimanha para proteger a imagem de Liv, para que ninguém tentasse vender as imagens da futura primeira-dama visitando o apartamento de outro homem que não fosse seu noivo, mesmo que Edison fosse um antigo conhecido, aquilo seria distorcido na imprensa.

— Eu preciso que apenas um me acompanhe — Liv disse e o agente Warren assentiu. Ela sabia que ele a acompanharia de qualquer maneira, pois desde que Fitz o transformara em sua sombra, ela não conseguia afastá-lo.

Liv chegou ao apartamento de Edison e tocou a campanhia, enquanto o agente secreto ficara parado em frente a mesma. Assim que Edison abriu a porta, Liv já começou a perceber que havia algo de muito errado no ar, pois ele a recebera com um olhar desconfiado, e depois que entraram e se sentaram no sofá que ficava de frente para a mesma, pôde perceber o quão aflito Edison estava e como ele olhava sempre para a porta, como se esperasse que alguém fosse invadir o local.

— Porque insistiu tanto em me ver? Não acho que seja seguro que te vejam comigo, Olivia — Edison falou e Liv tomou fôlego antes de começar a falar.

— Porque você se tornou esse tipo de pessoa, Edison? Caramba, não lembra em nada o cara que eu conheci e que mesmo sendo por interesse, carregava um olhar alegre e divertido. Agora você está horrível, me desculpe a franqueza, mas não pude deixar de notar.

— Não tomo com um insulto, eu sei disso na verdade, nem precisava me falar, está meio óbvio o quanto eu estou arrebentado por dentro e por fora. Mas se veio aqui só para falar sobre isso, acho melhor ir embora, e não porque esteja te querendo longe de mim, eu adoraria que pudesse ficar aqui, mas eu temo por sua segurança nesse momento.

— Não. Eu vim porque preciso de respostas. Porque você mentiu para mim? — Liv ignorou as palavras de Edison. — Não, na verdade essa não é a pergunta certa. Eu bem me lembro que já a fiz para você.

— Liv, é complicado — Liv notou que o lábio inferior do loiro tremeu. Aliás, ela havia reparado como ele parecia cansado, uma mancha escura marcava debaixo dos olhos, a pele dele parecia mais pálida. Ele não parecia nada bem.

— Eu não terminei de falar, Ed. Eu quero saber o motivo de ter ido lá, me conte o que anda escondendo.

Edison levantou-se e foi até o pequeno bar que havia no canto da sala, pegou uma garrafa e despejou whisky dentro do copo, e então virou tudo de uma vez só e então se virou para Liv que o olhava atentamente.

— Você quer saber se eu matei Alícia? Eu juro que não fui eu, Liv! Juro com todas as forças — Edison falou com aflição intricada na voz.

— Eu não posso mais acreditar em você, Edison. Você já estragou todas as chances que teve de tentar consertar as coisas entre nós e não quer colaborar comigo, pelo contrário, continua escondendo o que sabe.

— Liv, eles estão sedentos! Estão furiosos! — Edison levantou o tom de voz um pouco e ao se dar conta disso, seus olhos perturbados dançaram de um lado par ao outro e então seu tom de voz diminuiu completamente e saiu apenas um sussurro. — Eles sabem que estão perdendo controle. Aliás, eles começaram a perder dois anos atrás.

— "Eles"? Eu preciso saber quem são, Ed — Liv estava completamente confusa com as palavras de Edison que em certos momentos destilava amargura. — Eu estou completamente confusa. O que aconteceu há dois anos?

— Eu me meti com gente pior do que Sally. Eles me garantiram que me ajudariam na minha ascensão política, mas eu não imaginava que tivesse que abdicar ou fazer tantas coisas.

— O que eles pediram para você? — Liv queria muito ajudá-lo, porém ali naquele momento o que falava mais alto era seu faro de detetive.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando e não, eu não matei Alícia porque eles mandaram. Eu deveria ter feito isso, mas não tive coragem — Edison confessou, e passou as mãos pelos rosto, a sombra da barba que começava a crescer indicava como ele estava péssimo.

— Então isso quer dizer que foram eles que mataram Alícia? — Liv perguntou, ligando os pontos após a confissão de Edison.

— Liv, não me pergunte demais sobre esse assunto. É perigoso. Se eles souberem que estou te contando isso, vão atrás de mim e depois de você. Entende? Eu estou tentando te proteger.

— Se você me contar quem são essas pessoas, eu talvez possa te ajudar e dar um jeito de proteger você e eu estarei segura também.

— Não seja inocente — Edison riu e Liv sentiu a raiva começar a borbulhar em seu interior. Odiava que a chamassem de inocente, como se ela fosse uma idiota completa. — Eles são fortes, e tão espertos que chega a doer nos ossos — Edison esfregou os olhos e soltou uma lufada pesada de ar para fora de seus pulmões. — Eu estou cansado de lutar, Liv.

— Eu percebi isso nos seus olhos — Liv respirou fundo, tomando o fôlego e tentando achar um caminho de continuar toda aquela conversa que parecia ser um labirinto, antes de prosseguir. — Você sabe quem matou, então. Por isso saiu do apartamento dela com a expressão de desespero — Edison olhou para Liv, alarmado. — Eu vi as imagens da câmera de vigilância.

— Mas elas foram queimadas — Edison passou as mãos pelas bochechas, e seu desespero parecia aumentar. — Eles me deram essa tarefa e eu cumpri com sucesso. Se eles souberem que essa gravação existe...

— Eu consigo o que eu quero, Ed. Meus métodos não são os convencionais, sabe disso— Liv disse e o homem a olhou, derrotado. Liv reparou que estava encurralando o ex-amigo. — Vai me contar agora?

— Liv, eles enganaram até o presidente — Edison falou, sua voz saindo em um fiapo de voz, carregado de culpa e ressentimento e Liv sentiu seus poros reagindo, seus pelos arrepiando. Edison se sentou no sofá novamente, completamente inquieto.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Que eles são poderosos. Se eles enganaram o presidente, podem enganar quem eles quiserem. Não percebe como é óbvio?

— Exatamente por isso, você precisa me passar as informações para que possamos destruí-los — Liv tentava passar uma voz calma, não transparecendo o desespero que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. Seu coração retumbando forte no peito, a respiração ficando fraca e as mãos geladas perante o medo do que poderia acontecer. — Quem são eles? E o que eles querem? E tudo isso é uma conspiração contra Fitz? As respostas podem levar você a um lugar seguro.

Edison levantou-se de forma repentina, e Liv levantou em reflexo ao movimento dele. Parecia ter tocado na ferida, Olivia uniu os lábios em uma linha fina, a angústia dos olhos de Edison a haviam atingindo, mais do que ela gostaria.

— Você precisa ir embora — Edison disse, indo em direção a porta. Liv pegou sua bolsa e ia em direção da mesma. Mas parou perto dele e segurou a mão dele de forma carinhosa.

— Edison, eles vão acabar com você, meu amigo — Edison a olhou, surpreso pela palavra carinhosa que ela usara. — Eles estão te destruindo aos poucos, e se continuar guardando o que sabe para você, não vai dar conta, parece ser um fardo pesado demais para carregar.

O homem abaixou a cabeça, um resmungo seguido de um soluço pesado, cheio de dor e desespero. Liv não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçá-lo com toda força que possuía e sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua cintura.

Eles se afastaram em seguida, Liv abriu sua bolsa e procurou caneta e então anotou em um pedaço de papel o número de um celular descartável que não seria rastreado estendeu a mão para ele, entregando o papel entre os dedos trêmulos erguidos de Edison. Ele enxugou as lágrimas pesadas e depois de olhar brevemente para o papel, voltou seus olhos para Liv.

— Se precisar me ligar, e quiser ajuda, pode me procurar nesse número. É seguro — Liv disse, e passou a mão pelo rosto do homem que acreditara ser seu amigo, e pelo qual não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Desconfiança ou amizade? Ele ainda parecia querer proteger Liv de toda forma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ficava sempre a dúvida se ele mentiria novamente.

A brisa fria entrava por enormes portas de vidro do apartamento que estavam abertas, as portas mais pareciam uma vitrine e davam acesso a uma sacada. O vento sacudia as cortinas brancas que combinavam com o resto da decoração requintada, a única parte que destoava na sala era o sofá cinza chumbo.

Liv se preparava para sair, mas foi como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta. Um disparo foi ouvido de maneira alta, Liv abaixou por puro reflexo tampando os ouvidos, seu corpo chocou-se contra o chão de mármore gelado, sua respiração desregulada e os olhos fechados. Por alguns segundos, ela se manteve assim, as mãos sobre a cabeça como se aquilo a protegesse de alguma maneira, mesmo sendo inútil.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, foi que o pânico tomou conta de todo seu corpo.

O líquido escarlate já estava abrindo caminho pelo chão, criando uma pequena poça que ligava até o corpo inerte de Edison. Liv tremia, seus dedos sacudindo conforme o desespero crescia em seu interior. Aquele fora o trabalho de um atirador profissional. A porta da frente do apartamento foi arrombada em um rompante e o agente secreto a olhou por alguns segundos e ela assentiu, como se dissesse com o gesto que ela estava bem, e depois olhou para Edison no chão, mas agente Warren ignorou.

— Tempest está segura — ele falou na escuta que utilizava e então foi até a sacada com a sua arma em punho, em busca de onde viera o tiro.

Liv olhara através das portas abertas que o agente passara, e pensou que deveria se afastar dali, mas seu instinto era de procurar por reação de Edison. Ela se aproximou dele, ele estava de olhos arregalados e seus lábios tremiam, enquanto procurava forças para falar alguma coisa.

— Ed… — sua voz falhara, a mão trêmula foi até os lábios.

— Liv — Edison falou, sua voz baixa fez com que Liv sentisse alívio, apesar da situação que se encontravam. — Foram eles...você precisa ir.

— Não, eu vou te ajudar primeiro — Liv disse determinada.

— Você não pode — Edison falou, e era visível que fazia isso com bastante dificuldade. — Escute bem… ela mentiu...o filho não era do presidente — Edison disse, sua voz falha e baixa. Liv vincou a testa, sem entender e quando ia tentar descobrir o que aquilo significava, ouviu a voz grossa de Warren.

— Senhorita, preciso que venha comigo imediatamente — o agente secreto falou, aliás estavam todos reunidos ali, e ela nem mesmo os notara entrando no local.

— Não! Precisamos chamar uma ambulância — Liv falou vendo a mancha de sangue crescer em um ponto do abdômen de Edison. Esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse e que conseguissem salvá-lo.

Havia um desespero no corpo de Liv que a fazia se sentir perdida, a palavra perplexa seria uma expressão mais correta, era como se não soubesse o que fazer a seguir. Sua cabeça entupida de perguntas sobre quem teria feito aquilo e se Edison sobreviveria. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ele não estava mentindo. Pelo menos sobre a existência de alguém que estava de olhos abertos para destruir tudo que aparecesse no caminho.

Duas mãos fortes a levantaram do chão, e ela reclamou inicialmente, porém sabia que o correto era aquilo. Sua posição a forçava se afastar daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, sua imagem não poderia ser associada com aquele atentado.

— Já chamamos uma ambulância, senhorita Pope — o agente secreto Warren falou e a puxou para fora do apartamento. Liv saiu do local, mas olhando de soslaio para ver o corpo de Edison. — Um dos agentes ficará aqui de olho, até chegarem.

Liv assentiu, e desceu pelas escadas, isso era para evitar que ela encontrasse com alguém que pudesse dizer que a vira no local, não precisava de mais aquilo no momento. E se sentiu uma pessoa horrível por pensar naquele tipo de coisa enquanto Ed morria no chão de seu apartamento.

Quando chegou na garagem, a porta do carro já estava aberta e ela entrou se acomodando no banco de trás. Ela abraçou a si mesma e fechou os olhos, todo aquele sangue de Edison, a enorme mancha em sua camisa social, a faz se lembrar de algo que não queria. Toda dor e sofrimento causado pelo seu erro, voltara com tudo naquele momento.

— Tempest está a caminho do Castelo — o agente secreto disse e Liv olhou para a janela antes de enterrar o rosto nas mãos novamente.

Liv nem protestara ao ouvir o comando do agente secreto. Castelo era um codinome, significava que estava a caminho da Casa Branca, e pela primeira vez desejou ir para lá, pois acreditava que de alguma maneira aquelas paredes a protegeriam do que estava do lado de fora. Será mesmo? Ela se perguntava isso enquanto lembrava das palavras amargas de Edison.

Eles haviam enganado o presidente, e a partir daquele momento, fosse lá quem estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo, sabia que ela tinha conversado com Edison. Eles iriam atrás dela.

— Senhorita, acabei de receber a informação na escuta de que os paramédicos chegaram no apartamento do senhor Davis e ele está sendo atendido — Liv assentira após ouvir, soltara um agradecimento fraco e se encolheu no banco, abraçando sua bolsa como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Não demoraram muito até chegar na Casa Branca, Liv fora levada até um dos quartos do local, e sentou-se na cama, tentando de alguma forma assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Era coisa demais para sua cabeça que já começava a doer, um de seus ouvidos sofrera com o barulho do disparo, mas aquela era a menor de suas preocupações naquele momento.

— Liv? — a voz de Cyrus chamara a atenção de Olivia, que se levantou e fora até a porta antes de abrir a mesma. Cyrus entrou no local e Liv voltou a se sentar na cama.

— Cyrus, eu preciso falar com Fitz — Liv falara, seu tom de desespero.

— Liv, minha querida. Você precisa acalmar, o que aconteceu foi um choque e tanto, o agente Warren me contou tudo.

— Ele levou um tiro na minha frente, Cyrus! — Liv deixara suas emoções saírem junto com as palavras.

— Eu sei, Liv e é exatamente por isso que você precisa descansar.

— Onde está Fitz? Você estava com ele, não é? Ele chegou também?

— Liv, ele está resolvendo assuntos importantes. Deve chegar mais tarde.

— Me deixe sozinha, Cy. Eu não quero conversar com ninguém além de Fitz — Liv disse, ela temia comentar o que conversara com Anthony com qualquer pessoa que não fosse o próprio presidente. Segundo Edison, ele fora enganado, então não estava envolvido com os autores do atentado a Edison.

Assim que Cyrus saiu do quarto, ele correu até a porta e trancou a mesma. Ela soltou um riso nervoso, não porque achasse graça daquilo, mas porque o terror em seu corpo atingira um nível extremo.

Ela não confiava em mais ninguém.

Quem garantiria que as pessoas dentro da Casa Branca eram confiáveis? E se alguém ali estivesse intimamente ligado às pessoas que estavam causando todos aqueles crimes? Porque para se aproximar e enganar o presidente somente sendo alguém bem próximo.

Liv não dormiria naquela noite, pois sabia que precisava manter os dois olhos bem abertos.

Pois o perigo poderia estar ali, bem perto.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-xx-**

Fitz soltou um suspiro profundo e tentou canalizar todo o cansaço do dia para algum canto de sua mente. Ele estava chegando na Casa Branca, e se arrependera de ter enviado Cyrus antes dele, pois a ligação que recebera do agente secreto Warren o fizera desejar estar na Casa Branca para receber Olivia.

Ele já podia imaginar como ela se sentia após ter visto o antigo amigo ser baleado na sua frente, mas ele também se sentia um pouco irritado e se perguntava porque ela havia ido até lá, e nem mesmo havia falado com ele sobre aquela visita. Aquela visita poderia ser uma fofoca quente para os jornais colocarem o romance dos dois à prova. Mas, no fundo, sua maior preocupação era com o estado emocional de sua noiva, além do mais ela poderia estar ferida também.

Assim que adentrou na Casa Branca, foi recebido por Cyrus e pelo olhar do velho amigo já sabia que a situação era pior do que imaginava. Cyrus já ia começara falar, mas Fitz sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa.

— Agora não, Cy. Preciso vê-la. Me diga em qual quarto ela está.

— No Quarto Oeste, senhor.

— Vou conversar com ela e insisto para que ninguém me perturbe — Fitz disse, usando da sua voz firme e Cyrus apenas assentira, acatando a ordem do superior.

Fitz sentiu sua gravata apertando em volta de seu pescoço, tentou afrouxá-la um pouco, mas por fim, desistiu ao perceber que estava próximo do quarto em que Liv estava hospedada. Ele bateu à porta duas vezes e passou a mão pelo rosto e cabelos, desalinhando-os por completo. Ele sentia o corpo pedir descanso, queria um banho quente e uma noite de sono tranquila, coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo devido todas as preocupações que tomavam conta de sua mente.

— Liv? — Fitz chamou por Liv e levou um susto quando a mulher abriu a porta com certo desespero, colocando-o para dentro do quarto antes de passar a chave e trancar a porta novamente.

— Graças a Deus você chegou — Liv falou, sua voz era de alívio completo.

— Liv, fique calma — ele segurou a mão de Olivia com carinho, e a conduziu até a cama. Os dois se sentaram na beira da mesma e Fitzgerald colocou as duas mãos sobre seu colo. — E então? Me conte como foi.

— O que? Você sabia? — Liv perguntou sem entender.

— Agente Warren me ligou.

— Ah, claro — Liv colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos atrás da orelha e respirou fundo, não que fosse chorar ou algo assim, ela já tinha até derramado algumas lágrimas, mas sabia que precisava ser forte. — Eu fui ver Edison e ele… foi atingindo um tiro na minha frente.

— Liv, eu já sei disso tudo. Se fosse para ouvir essa resposta, nem teria perguntado. Não omita os fatos de mim, eu estou aqui para te ajudar — Olivia assentiu ao ouvir as palavras saírem dos lábios de Fitz e ele prosseguiu. — Escute bem, nós formamos um time, se algo afeta a mim, afetará a você também e vice-versa. Entende? Então não podemos deixar segredos pairando sobre nossas cabeças quando elas estão a prêmio.

— Eu não sei em quem confiar, Fitz — Liv confessou.

— Certo. Eu vou te contar uma coisa e você me conta outra em troca, pode ser?

— Isso soa meio infantil, não acha? — Liv perguntou, um sorriso fraco brotando no canto dos lábios.

— Não me importa se soar assim caso seja eficaz, e a faça sentir mais segura ao guardar um segredo meu — Liv assentiu e ele sorriu. — A morte de Mellie foi culpa minha.

— Como?

— Era um atentado direcionado para mim, mas ela quis ir embora antes de mim e eu falei para que ela fosse com o carro oficial, e eu iria com os agentes no outro carro blindado — Fitz contou, omitindo a parte do filho que Mellie carregava.

— Por isso você se sente culpado e fica falando sobre o peso do seu cargo tantas vezes?

— É — Fitz admitiu.

— Mas foi uma fatalidade, se você estivesse dentro do carro, ela talvez morreria também.

— Seria minha culpa de qualquer forma, ou melhor dizendo, culpa do meu cargo — Fitz lançou um sorriso fraco e cansado para Liv. — Mas agora é a sua vez — Liv assentiu e então decidiu que deveria contar para ele.

— Já ouviu falar de Alícia Hayes?

Era óbvio que ele ouvira aquele nome, e isso o fizera se retesar. Fora Alícia que contara sobre o acidente com Mellie ser um atentado minuciosamente preparado para ele, e que dera errado, atingindo a pessoa que não tinha nada a ver, mas ele não queria falar aquilo por enquanto, e por isso não mencionou o fato ocorrido quando respondeu.

— Aquela do escândalo com o governador Graham? Sei sim — Fitzgerald assentiu e tentou soar tranquilo, e Liv não pareceu notar o desconforto que aquele nome causou ao presidente.

— Ela está morta, e antes de morrer pediu ajuda para Edison. E então, ele me procurou desesperado assim que descobriu sobre a morte dela, pedindo minha ajuda. Eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas eu acabei entrando na ideia de querer investigar, ir mais a fundo nessa história e tentar descobrir quem estava por trás do assassinato, e para isso utilizei a habilidade de conhecidos.

— Liv — Fitz sacudiu a cabeça. — Sabe que isso é insanidade, certo?

— Não importa, Fitz. Eu sabia que tinha algo estranho nessa confusão e estava certa.

— Como assim?

— A história é meio longa, mas em resumo, Alícia estava chantageando Patrick Graham, e não era sobre o escândalo dos dois, havia algo a mais, sabe? Inclusive o próprio Graham me disse que o segredo que Alícia guardava poderia gerar guerras.

— O segredo era esse que acabei de te contar, Liv — Fitz disse, abrindo o jogo e contando para Liv. Sentia que podia confiar na mulher sentada ali perto dele. — Ela ligou para Cyrus, ela queria me contar que a morte de Mellie fora uma armação — Liv apertou os lábios e mordeu o inferior em seguida, logo depois, sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

— Eu acho seu segredo bem relevante, mas acredito que existe algo muito maior, Fitz. Hoje o Edison parecia tão assustado, como se estivesse encurralado, sabe? E caramba, ele estava certo quando disse que queria me proteger — Liv levou os dedos até a boca e se deu conta de que estavam trêmulos. — Edison insistia em falar sobre "eles", como se fossem um grupo ou algo assim, ele confessou ter se metido com essas pessoas. Eu acredito que eles estão tentando te derrubar de alguma forma, Fitz e ao que tudo indica, já faz mais de dois anos.

— Porque acredita que faça uns dois anos?

— Porque Ed me disse que eles começaram a perder o controle há uns dois anos, entende? — Liv se levantou e Fitz analisava como ela parecia enérgica, como se seu raciocínio estivesse trabalhando a mil por hora, e não pode deixar de perceber como gostava de vê-la em ação. — Provavelmente porque eles queriam atingir você e acabaram atingindo quem não devia, a Mellie. Claro! Agora isso se encaixa.

— Certo — Fitz fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, digerindo as informações que acabara de receber — Você acredita que então há um grupo terrorista em solo americano, rondando a Casa Branca e provavelmente infiltraram alguém aqui dentro? — Liv assentiu e ele prosseguiu. — Não sei se você lembra, mas já estava desconfiado que havia um espião aqui dentro, e exatamente por isso eu tenho vasculhado a vida de cada pessoa que trabalha para mim, mas até agora não encontrei nada.

— Acha que eles podem ter mudado de identidade ou algo assim?

— Óbvio! Eles teriam que ter contatos muito bons, mas é claro que se estamos falando de um grupo terrorista, eles teriam os melhores contatos — Fitz falou e depois de alguns segundos pensando no que tinha dito e prosseguiu. — Droga! Você está certa, Liv. Preciso pedir que façam identificação por foto, inclusive nas agências de serviço secreto de outros países.

— Fitz, você já desconfiava disso tudo? De que um grupo grande estivesse tentando te derrubar por algum motivo.

— Sim. Eu inclusive mandei um agente secreto que trabalha comigo há algum tempo, e que possui minha confiança para conversar com a senhorita Hayes. Ela tinha tentado se aproximar de mim naquela recepção na mansão do governador Graham, aliás, achei a presença dela bastante intrigante naquele dia depois do escândalo com Graham. De qualquer forma, queria conversar com ela, para conferir e ter certeza do que ela estava falando, mas quando meu agente chegou lá, já era tarde demais.

— Você tem alguma noção de quem poderia estar por trás disso tudo?

— Não tenho certeza de nenhum nome ainda, mas a primeira pessoa que pensei foi o Chad Henson.

— Seu vice? Não acha que ele seja confiável? — Liv o olhou visivelmente surpresa.

— Ele nunca demonstrou nenhum tipo de ódio, mas quando nosso nome foi indicado para concorrer à presidência me deram o cargo de presidente, sendo que ele era bem mais cotado do que eu na época e desejava concorrer ao cargo há muitos anos.

— Mas porque ele então? Já que ele nunca demonstrara nenhum tipo de raiva ou ressentimento?

— Quem é a pessoa que tomaria conta de tudo se eu não pudesse exercer a minha função ou se eu morresse, Liv?

— Chad Henson.

— Exatamente.

— Nossa, me senti uma completa idiota agora — Liv disse e Fitz sorriu.

— Não se sinta. Sua mente está cheia de coisas, depois dos últimos acontecimentos — Fitz segurou a mão de Liv e a puxou sentando-a em seu colo. — Agora, escute meu pedido. Se mantenha longe de toda esse redemoinho, Liv. Não fará bem a você, por mais que ache o contrário. Temos um acordo?

— Certo, eu vou tentar — Liv disse olhando para suas próprias coxas expostas pela saia curta que usava, não tinha tomado banho ainda, desde que trancara a porta não quis abrir a mesma para ninguém que não fosse o próprio presidente.

— Não, Liv. Não quero que tente, quero que faça. Sei que odeia receber ordens, mas não é uma ordem é um pedido, um desejo do meu mais profundo. Preocupe-se com o nosso casamento e somente isso — Fitz segurou Liv pelo queixo e levantou sua cabeça. — Deixe que eu tomo conta dessa investigação, certo? Tenho pessoas treinadas para fazer isto por mim.

— Mas não pode confiar em ninguém, Fitz. Não sabemos quem pode estar por trás disso…

— Liv? Já está descumprindo a promessa? — ele perguntou olhando os lábios dela, e se deixando desconcentrar um pouco.

— Tudo bem. Não vou insistir nesse assunto — Olivia respondeu, enroscando o braço em volta do pescoço de Fitz.

— E a partir de hoje, gostando ou não, virá morar aqui dentro. Me sinto mais tranquilo sabendo que está perto de mim, acho que aqui ficará mais segura. Quem atentou contra a vida de Edison, poderá atentar contra a sua.

— Mas o que as pessoas falarão sobre estarmos noivos e morando debaixo do mesmo teto?

— Deixe que falem o que quiser, eu não vou mudar minha ideia, Liv. Estamos falando da sua vida correndo perigo, não vou deixar que outra pessoa morra pelos ideais que eu plantei nesse país — Fitz passou a mão pela testa. — Além do mais nosso casamento está próximo. E então, temos um acordo ou não?

— Sim — Olivia respondeu simplesmente.

— Agora me conte o que resolveu sobre o casamento — Fitz disse tentando mudar de assunto.

— Pela lista de convidados que a Ruby preparou, serão uns três mil convidados — Liv falou revirando os olhos e Fitz abriu a boca em evidente surpresa.

— Uau. Eu esperava que fossem muitos, mas será que vamos conseguir colocar todos eles no jardim da Casa Branca?

— Jardim da Casa Branca? — Olivia vincou a testa em visível confusão.

— Foi o que Ruby me disse.

— Mas não estava na lista de locais que ela estava decidindo — Fitz a olhou, estranhando aquilo e Liv prosseguiu. — Sabe, Fitz, eu tenho uma leve impressão de que sua assistente de relações-públicas está preparando um casamento que seria para ela, porque até agora não estou conseguindo decidir o que quero no meu próprio casamento, mesmo que ele seja falso.

— Não será falso, sabe que há uma parte muito verdadeira no nosso relacionamento — Fitz piscou e Liv revirou os olhos. Fitz sorriu e antes que Olivia pudesse perceber, ele plantou um beijo nos lábios dela.

Quando se deu conta, já estava colocando Olivia deitada sobre a cama, e estava com seu corpo em cima do dela. A beijava com intensidade, e já sentia desejo de fodê-la como um animal, ele era assim fácil quando estava com Liv, e não possuía muito o controle sobre si mesmo.

Mas ele sabia que aquela não era uma noite muito boa para aquele tipo de tentativa, sabia que a Liv ainda estava em um estado de choque e mesmo que ela tentasse parecer forte, estava em cacos por dentro e por isso, separou seus lábios dos dela.

— Eu vou antes que eu avance algum tipo de sinal que te incomode. Sei que hoje não é um dia bom para você — Fitz disse e Olivia assentiu.

— Eu não vou mentir que talvez em outro momento eu adoraria te sentir me tocando por inteira, Fitz. Mas hoje não estou nem um pouco bem. — Eu sei e respeitarei seu espaço — Fitz disse e depois sorriu. — Sabe que ficou mais difícil agora, depois de você admitir que adoraria me sentir te tocando — ele respirou profundamente e se levantou da cama, saindo de cima de Liv. — Vou logo para meu quarto, antes que eu jogue essa porcaria de sensibilidade pela janela e faça tudo o que está na minha cabeça.

Liv lançou-lhe um sorriso divertido e se levantou, tentando se ajeitar. Foi até Fitz e o puxou, beijando-o de forma lenta e sensual, no final do beijo mordeu o lábio dele.

— Em breve vamos fazer tudo o que está dentro da sua cabeça — Liv disse e ele passou a língua sobre os lábios de Liv. — Eu preciso pedir Abby para que a governanta da minha casa traga algumas roupas, Fitz.

— Claro, minha querida — Fitz respondeu, acariciando os cabelos de Olivia e colocando-os atrás da orelha dela. — Se precisar de qualquer coisa, temos empregados sempre a postos, peça que um deles busque, acho melhor.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu e Fitz assentiu.

— Não precisa agradecer, sou eu que agradeço por não ter se colocado contra a ideia de morar aqui — ele depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela antes de se virar e ir em direção a porta. — Seria outro problema para lidar e a última coisa que preciso no momento.

Fitz ia saindo do quarto, mas Liv o chamou novamente e ele se virou, sua sobrancelha levantada e testa vincada, expressando evidente curiosidade pelo que a mulher diria a seguir. Ele passou o dedo polegar e indicador sobre os lábios, limpando as manchas do batom vermelho-escuro de Liv.

— Edison me disse uma coisa que me pareceu um pouco sem sentido depois que levou o tiro, mas só você pode me afirmar se estou certa ou errada — Liv disse, e Fitz notou que a mulher parecia confusa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa pelo que diria, como se temesse pela reação dele.

— Que tipo de coisas? — Fitz perguntou e reparou Liv meio hesitante.

— Falou algo como "o filho não era do presidente", mas provavelmente era delírio, não era? — Liv se levantou da cama e aproximou de Fitz, e ele sentiu surpreso pelas palavras dela, mas estava acostumado a mascarar suas reações e manteve sua feição de forma estável. — Mellie nunca esteve grávida. Ou esteve?

Fitz sentira um gelo percorrer seu corpo e pediu aos céus que Liv não notasse a feição dele que provavelmente mudara por completo. Ele respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, tentando parecer tranquilo antes de responder.

— Não. Ela nunca esteve grávida, Liv. Ele provavelmente teve apenas um delírio, eu ouvi que ele perdeu bastante sangue, ou pode ter sido a dor — ele disse antes de abrir a porta, seu coração retumbando no peito pela mentira que saíra dos lábios. — Boa noite, Liv. Durma bem.

O fardo da mentira veio em seguida, logo após fechar a porta.

E ele estava acostumado a ter que soltar pequenas mentiras, ou às vezes grandes também, mas com Liv ele se sentira estranhamente culpado e isso se deu ao fato de que ele notou como a garota se abrira com ele e contara tudo o que sabia. E aliás, ele ponderou o quanto ela sabia e se deu conta de que era bastante, talvez mais do que ela deveria, e isso era para o próprio bem da mulher.

Ele chegou ao seu quarto e abriu a porta, assim que a fechou sentiu os ombros relaxarem, deixou um suspiro pesado sair pelas narinas e afrouxou a gravata, sentia-se zonzo pelas palavras de Liv. Afinal, porque Edison diria aquilo? E aliás, como ele sabia da gravidez secreta de Mellie? Não era algo que ele teria acesso facilmente e era isso que preocupava Fitz de forma desesperadora.

Mellie nunca dera motivos para desconfiança, e me mesmo tendo se enganado diversas vezes na vida, Fitz não conseguia nem cogitar a ideia de sua falecida esposa traindo-o e engravidando de outro homem. Ela quase nunca saía sem sua companhia e quando o fazia era sempre acompanhada, além de que não podia imaginar a mulher sempre tão companheira e leal fazendo algo como aquele tipo de coisa.

Mesmo que ela estivesse estranha na última semana de vida, tratando-o de maneira fria, distante e às vezes arredia, porém, antes daquilo não havia vestígios de que ela pudesse fazer algo como aquele tipo de coisa.

Mas a palavra "se" ficou rondando sua noite, após tomar um banho quente e relaxante, ele se deitou esperando que pudesse descansar e assim como nas suas noites anteriores, não conseguira pregar os olhos.

E se Mellie escondera a gravidez dele por algum motivo? E se o motivo fosse o que Edison disse? E se?

Ele soltou um grunhido, seu rosto virado contra o travesseiro. Sentia-se impotente, como se todos estivessem armados à sua volta, e ele não soubesse de onde viria o tiro que o pegaria. Não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar, mas acreditava que em breve ele conseguiria encontrar uma saída.

Mas a primeira coisa que faria era tirar aquela ideia de que Mellie o traíra. Respeitaria a morte da primeira esposa, pois ela morrera por sua culpa e era quase um ultraje cogitar que ela tivesse a capacidade de tal coisa. Mas faria algo sobre o assunto, ligaria para a mãe de Mellie, sabia que ela vivia sozinha em Nova York após a morte do marido, ela talvez pudesse responder algumas questões que pesavam em sua cabeça acerca do comportamento da esposa.

Mas pensaria sobre isso depois que voltasse de Springfield, onde teria o jantar de confraternização com alguns aliados após alguns compromisso de sua campanha. Por enquanto focaria naquela parte da sua vida, depois focaria nos problemas que o rondavam, que iam muito além dos seus inimigos.

Talvez encontrasse alguma resposta que clareasse as suas ideias.

Talvez encontrasse algo que aliviasse seu coração, que torcia para que tudo fosse um delírio da cabeça de Edison, talvez encontrasse algo que tirasse a pontinha de dúvida que surgira em sua mente e que o fazia questionar tudo o que vivera ao lado de alguém que amava e admirava.

Liv teve vários pesadelos durante a noite e acordou cedo. Dormira com uma camisa e um short de Fitz, algo que ela nunca esperaria ser do presidente por ser simples e despojado, algo que ele provavelmente usava apenas na parte residencial da Casa Branca, e quando ninguém o via.

Ela seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um banho calmo, sua mente fervilhando diante de todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior, lembrando-se de toda a cena de Edison ferido, e notou que precisava saber urgentemente sobre o estado de saúde dele.

Liv emitiu um som de desaprovação ao se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Fitz, pois de alguma forma ela sabia que ele não contara toda a verdade, havia algo faltando naquele quebra-cabeça. Mas Olivia sabia que precisava ter paciência com Fitz, pois da mesma forma que ele não contara tudo, ela também não tinha contado tudo de sua vida pessoal. Liv acreditava que estando ali dentro da Casa Branca pudesse enfim se aproximar do homem que estava conhecendo aos poucos.

Assim que vestiu as suas roupas, que um empregado da Casa Branca buscara, pegou seu celular dentro de sua bolsa e já se preparada para ligar para Abby, a amiga ligara diversas vezes, mas ela não queria falar com ninguém. Assim que desbloqueou a tela do celular, ouviu batidas na porta e quando a abriu se deparou o agente Warren, ele a esperava ali e estava sério como sempre.

— Bom dia, senhorita Pope — ele a cumprimentou com o tom sóbrio. — O senhor presidente está requisitando sua presença no quarto dele. Poderia me acompanhar, por favor?

— Bom dia, agente Warren. Claro que acompanho, só um minuto — ela respondeu e voltou dentro do quarto para guardar sua bolsa dentro do enorme guarda-roupa ali dentro e saiu do quarto logo em seguida. — Sabe do que se trata?

— Ele não me disse nada, senhorita. Creio que seja algo privado — ele respondeu enquanto caminhava com segurança, ele parecia conhecer cada cantinho da Casa Branca. Assim que ele chegou na porta do quarto, se posicionou em frente a mesma, ali já estavam dois agentes do serviço secreto, os homens de confiança do presidente. — Ele disse que não precisava bater à porta, e que poderia entrar direto.

Olivia assentiu e segurou na maçaneta fria, girando-a até abrir a porta e então entrou no quarto. Assim que estava dentro do cômodo, fechou a porta antes de visualizar o quarto que e sempre imaginou como seria. Ela caminhou até a famosa sacada, a Truman balcony e ficou admirando a vista que tinha dali, o National Mall e o Washington Monument.

— Gostou do quarto? Espero que sim. É aqui que dormirá depois que nos casarmos — Liv se assustou com a voz de Fitz, ela voltou para dentro do quarto e se deparou com Fitz seminu, uma toalha branca estava enrolada em sua cintura e então ela teve pela primeira vez um vislumbre do que ele escondia por debaixo daquelas roupas sociais e não poderia pensar em algo melhor.

Seu corpo era másculo, os músculos de seu abdômen eram bem definidos e delineados, as gotas de água que escorriam por ali, eram um espetáculo a parte. Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava gostando do que via, seu corpo respondeu à imagem rapidamente.

— Quem disse que vou dormir aqui? — Liv indagou com atrevimento.

— Ah, Liv. Eu faço questão — ele utilizou outra toalha para enxugar os cabelos molhados. — Acha mesmo que vou querer deixar você dormir debaixo do mesmo teto que eu, mas não na mesma cama? Seria uma ofensa a mim e a você — Fitz disse e Liv sorriu.

— Diante da visão que estou tendo, acho que posso conviver com a ideia de dormir no mesmo quarto que você — Olivia falou sem nenhum pudor, e o olhar que recebera a fez sentir o corpo esquentar. Ela encostou as duas portas de madeira que davam acesso à sacada que estava.

— Liv, Liv. Você brinca com meus instintos — ele jogou a toalha que usara para secar os cabelos sobre sua cama e se virou para Liv que tentava se concentrar, mas se sentia impossibilitada diante da visão da toalha branca enrolada de maneira firme e justa na cintura do presidente. — Antes que você continue me desconcentrando, preciso te dar dois avisos.

— Pode falar — Liv disse, sentindo que quem estava desconcentrada era ela ali.

— O primeiro é que recebi notícias de Edison, e fique tranquila que não vou mentir — Liv engolira a seco com medo do que ouviria. — O caso dele está estável, ele perdeu bastante sangue, mas vai sobreviver. Por enquanto ele está dormindo porque foi sedado, mas em breve estará melhor e darei um jeito de que ele fale tudo o que sabe — Liv relaxou assim que terminou de ouvir Fitz.

— Fico bem mais tranquila ao saber disso, mal pude dormir durante essa noite — Liv disse, sentindo o alívio inundando seu peito. — E o segundo aviso?

— Eu sei que cheguei de viagem ontem à noite, mas preciso estar dentro do avião agora de tarde pois tenho um compromisso de campanha em algumas cidades do estado de Illinois antes de irmos para a cidade de Springfield. Na verdade, iria agora de manhã, mas preciso resolver algumas pendências e tenho algumas reuniões importantes.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Estou com tudo para te ajudar, Fitz. Mas te peço que não se esqueça que você é a pessoa que mais precisa estar com tudo nessa história toda.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Fitz perguntou.

— Não seja um grosso idiota com seus eleitores, tenha paciência quando te fizerem perguntas impertinentes — Liv disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Eu estou tentando melhorar — Fitz tombou a cabeça para o lado e um sorriso sacana cresceu.

— Lembra que disse para mim ontem? — Fitz espero e ela prosseguiu. — Não quero que tente, eu quero que faça. Daqui alguns dias sairá o resultado das pesquisas eleitorais, a primeira depois que eu resolvi te ajudar, a primeira depois de você tentar mudar seu comportamento, porque sim, eu sei que você tem tentado, mas nós dois sabemos que não será suficiente. Você precisa se jogar nessa campanha de cabeça, Fitz. Não depende só do que estamos vendendo para as pessoas, depende de quem você vai ser, da imagem que vai vender de si mesmo enquanto está sozinho.

— Você está me saindo melhor do que Cyrus e Ruby juntos — Fitz disse e se aproximou de Liv e segurou o rosto dela, acariciando a bochecha dela com o dedão. — Vou fazer o meu melhor, Liv. Prometo para você.

— Assim ficou melhor, mas não precisa prometer. Você é um político, se lembra?— Olivia disse de forma debochada, antes de colocar uma de suas mãos no pescoço de Fitz e puxá-lo para si. Ele deu um riso baixo enquanto ela passou o outro braço ao redor do pescoço dele e então em um impulso, pulou e enroscou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do presidente.

Fitz a carregou até a parede mais próxima e a encostou ali, Liv soltou um gemido baixo quando sentiu as mãos do presidente entrando por dentro da blusa de lã verde-água que ela usava, os lábios de ambos estavam colados, ávidos e sedentos em busca do sabor do outro.

Quando Liv sentiu a mão de Fitz alcançando o bojo de seu sutiã, a porta se abriu e os dois olharam assustados para a mesma, encontrando Cyrus parados e olhando para ambos antes de olhar para o outro lado.

— Me desculpe, senhor presidente e Senhorita, Pope — ele pigarreou, visivelmente desconcertado. — Eu não imaginava que os encontraria assim. Volto depois — ele já ia saindo, e então Liv desceu as pernas que estavam envolta da cintura do presidente e ficou de pé, ajeitando a saia branca soltinha que usava e a blusa de lã.

— Não precisa, Cyrus. Eu já estava de saída — ela sorria para Fitz enquanto falava, quando ia saindo de perto dele, sentiu ele puxando-a e depositando um beijo rápido em seu pescoço, antes de falar de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido.

— Depois continuamos — Fitz disse e Liv assentiu antes de passar por Cyrus que olhava para o outro lado do quarto, tentando dar algum tipo de privacidade para os dois.

Liv saiu dali e foi direto para seu quarto, assim que chegou lá pegou o celular dentro de sua bolsa e então fez o que estava intencionada antes de ir até o quarto de Fitz. Digitou a discagem rápida e ligou para Abby que atendeu na primeira chamada.

— Você está bem? Porque não me atendeu?

— Calma, Abby. Eu estou bem.

— Você não me liga, manda um funcionário da Casa Branca buscar suas coisas e então David me liga e me fala que Edison foi baleado no apartamento dele e eu sabia que você ia para lá, então imagina como eu fiquei.

— Eu sei, Abby. Me perdoe, eu deveria ter te ligado, mas ontem eu estava em estado de choque, acho que ainda estou um pouco, porque toda hora os flashes de ontem vem em minha cabeça — Liv disse de forma sincera. — Mas estou mais tranquila porque sei que Ed está bem.

— David me ligou desesperado, Liv. Não entendi todo aquele desespero, porque ele nem importa se muito com Edison, você sabe.

— É, estranho é pouco — Liv disse, achando que aquilo estava realmente estranho.

— Mas e o que houve?

— A história é longa, queria poder te explicar tudo hoje, mas não volto aí em casa — Liv disse, se jogando na cama e se enroscando. — Eu vi Ed ser atingindo, Abby. Foi horrível, por isso não quis ligar, não quis contar. Contei para o Fitz porque sabia que ele não me daria sossego se não o fizesse, e porque as coisas que Ed me contou foram assustadoras. Mas queria apenas tomar um banho e relaxar, tentar não pensar naquilo, e no final foi tudo que pensei, aliás tive pesadelos com isso durante toda a noite.

— Caramba, Liv! Você é louca de querer guardar isso, em vez de contar e desabafar. Isso deve ter sido horrível.

— Horrível é pouco, Abby — Liv disse e então mudou de assunto, tentando afastar a mente do ocorrido novamente. — E sabe aquele jantar em Springfield?

— Com alguns aliados?

— Exatamente. Ele terá alguns compromissos de campanha, e precisará ir hoje à tarde.

— Precisa de mim na viagem?

— Não é por isso mesmo estou te dando uma folga de mim até segunda-feira à tarde, que provavelmente será quando chegarei da viagem.

— Certo, então. E sinceramente, espero que aproveite da viagem. Você sabe o que quero dizer, não é?

— Acho que sim — Liv disse e riu. — Tenho a amiga mais pervertida desse mundo.

— Não sou pervertida, sou uma pessoa sensata. Afinal de contas, quem em sã consciência viaja com o presidente, e não aproveita daquele corpo? Por favor, Liv. Só uma pessoa sem cérebro faria isso e você tem um cérebro bem esperto por sinal.

— Eu vou aproveitar. Tenha a certeza disso — Liv disse com convicção.

— Espero que sim. Segunda-feira quero ouvir novidades eróticas da viagem. Obrigada — Abby disse e arrancou uma gargalhada de Liv antes de se despediram e desligaram.

Liv terminou de preparar as coisas para a viagem, e não vira o presidente durante todo o dia. Almoçara em seu quarto, sentindo-se mais sozinha do que desejava em certos momentos, mas não achou aquilo ruim, pois em breve teria a agenda lotada, assim que se torna-se a primeira-dama.

Quando Fitz apareceu em seu quarto carregava o seu sorriso confiante de sempre, e ela sorriu de volta da mesma maneira.

— Pronta? — ele perguntou e ela assentiu sorridente. O braço do presidente estava estendido e Liv enroscara o braço no dele enquanto caminhavam juntos pela Casa Branca até a limousine presidencial. Mas o que impressionou mesmo foi quando Liv vira de perto o Air Force One, o avião oficial do presidente dos Estados Unidos.

O avião imponente que media 70 metros, era lindo, ele carregava a imagem da bandeira do país, selo presidencial e o nome do país. Tinha 19 metros, a mesma altura de um prédio de seis andares, por aí já dava para imaginar como ele era enorme.

Aquele era o avião mais luxuoso do mundo para alguns, e Fitz fez questão de mostrar cada parte dele para Liv.

— Então quer dizer que possui uma suíte, uma enfermaria, uma sala de trabalho, uma sala de conferência, uma sala de estar, uma cozinha hiper equipada e até mesmo um ginásio? Uau. Nunca imaginei que fosse isso tudo.

O avião era colossal, maior do que ela imaginava. Liv entrara em um avião da força aérea quando criança, o seu pai a levara para conhecer um dos aviões oficiais do governo americano. Não era o do presidente, mas ela se sentira satisfeita, era como se fosse.

— Exatamente. Esse nome "Air Force One" não é o nome do avião, ele tem outro nome técnico, Boeing 747. Mas o título "Air force One" é utilizado nas comunicações de rádio para identificar qualquer avião que seja usado por mim.

— Então qualquer avião pode ser considerado "Air Force One"?

— Se eu estiver utilizando-o, sim. Mas este em que estamos é o oficial, ele foi preparado para se transformar em uma versão aérea da Casa Branca, possui escudos antimísseis, blindagem contra radiação nuclear.

— Mas nós estamos viajando para perto, não acho que correria tanto perigo.

— Meus inimigos estão em todos os lugares, Liv. Você sabe bem disso.

Ela se sentou na poltrona de couro que ficava de frente para uma mesinha e do outro lado havia outra cadeira de couro, ali dentro da sala de estar sentia-se aconchegada, parecia até ser um jato particular simples, a diferença era que aquele era o avião oficial do presidente dos Estados Unidos.

— Cada viagem é considerada uma operação militar, cada detalhe do funcionamento da aeronave é planejado minuciosamente. Por isso que a ideia de me ver andando em outro avião que não esse oficial, é quase nula. — Fitz abriu a garrafa de champanhe e colocou o líquido dentro de uma das taças de cristal.— Champanhe? — ele perguntou, apontando para a outra taça vazia.

— Achei que gostasse de algo mais forte, senhor presidente — Liv disse.

— Prefiro um rum envelhecido, um bom uísque, mas acompanharei você, pois sei que gosta de champanhe.

— Obrigada por ser tão atencioso — Liv respondera, pegando a taça em que ele servira seu champanhe. Assim que as taças estavam preenchidas com o líquido borbulhante, ele pediu que a aeromoça se retirasse e que ninguém entrasse ali sem autorização, sendo atendido logo em seguida.

— Você merece toda essa atenção, Liv. Seria um canalha se destratasse a mulher que tem me ajudado tanto, não acha?

— Mas não fiz nada demais, Fitz.

— Você assinou um contrato para tentar salvar minha pele, Liv.

— Fiz isso porque quis, Fitz. Não preciso receber nada em troca por isso, aliás, se puder continuar correndo atrás de melhorias para o país, já ficarei grata. Só não quero Sally no poder, ainda acho que ela possa estar envolvida com toda essa merda que aconteceu com Edison.

— Ei, sem preocupações. Lembra?

— Certo. Me desculpe, mas é inevitável. Aquela cena do Edison sendo atingindo vem em minha mente, sem autorização.

— Vem aqui — Fitz pediu, colocando a taça em cima da pequena mesinha que estava no caminho dos dois. Olivia colocou a sua sobre a mesa logo após despejar o resto do líquido para dentro de sua boca.

Ela se levantou e foi até a poltrona dele e ele segurou em sua cintura, puxando-a para baixo, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo. Ela esparramou uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele, Fitz por sua vez embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos dela, sua outra mão espalmada na bunda dela sem pudor algum.

— Eu sei exatamente o que fazer para te acalmar, Liv — Fitz disse, sua voz grave e rouca no ouvido de Liv que se arrepiou por inteira.

— Então me mostre — Liv disse antes de ver um sorriso perversamente malicioso brotar de maneira selvagem no rosto de Fitz.

— Com todo prazer — ele respondeu antes de segurar na barra da saia e puxar para cima com violência, arrancando um suspiro de Olivia que saiu quase como um gemido. Ela sentiu o ar esvair enquanto sua respiração ficava pesada e então foi como se tudo ficasse melhor, isso porque os lábios deliciosos de Fitz encontraram os seus e os sugou de forma ávida. — Já teve um orgasmo dentro de um avião? Porque é isso que vou te dar agora.

— Espero que esteja preparado, presidente. Pois faço questão de igualar e te proporcionar a mesma coisa — Liv disse e esfregou sua intimidade na dura ereção que crescia na calça social do presidente, arrancando um suspiro pesado, o ar escapou de seus lábios como um silvo.

Ele olhava vidrado para o movimento de fricção provocado por Liv e quando ela notou o olhar de desejo extremamente profundo, ela procurou os lábios dele que já estavam entreabertos e iniciaram um beijo cheio de vontade. E enquanto Liv sugava a língua do presidente, sentindo o delicioso gosto do champanhe, ela se deu conta do quanto aquela viagem seria diferente de tudo o que já tinha experimentado na vida.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Vai ter agarração sim! E se acharem ruim vai ter agarração nos próximos capítulos. Obrigado por lerem! fico feliz que estão gostando! ( hahahaha feliz feliz feliz) e não esqueçam de xingar nos comentários. ( Ah! provavelmente terá uma versão em inglês! \o/ aceito ajuda na tradução! rsrsrsrs )**

 **-x-**

Fitz sorria diante da maestria que a mulher sentada em seu colo exibia, os dentes de Liv brincaram no lóbulo de sua orelha, um calor subia pelo corpo de ambos apenas pela antecipação do que viria a seguir.

Liv escorregou lentamente para baixo sob o olhar atento do presidente que sorria, seu olhar devorador, profundo em desejo. Ela deslizou ambas as mãos sobre as coxas dele, fazendo questão de deixar as unhas pintadas de vermelho arranhar.

Olivia subiu as mãos e as passou por cima da ereção proeminente no tecido e Fitz entreabriu os lábios em busca do ar, seu coração batia descompassado diante do desejo que era transpassado pelo olhar de Olivia, ele procurava entender qual seria o próximo passo e já imaginava que ela o surpreenderia, esse era o forte dela.

Seu gênio forte e determinado a levara a estar ali, ajoelhada entre suas pernas com um olhar selvagem e cheio de más intenções. Ele sabia o que aconteceria até o fim daquela viagem, ele tinha certeza que estaria dentro dela.

Os dedos ágeis de Liv desafivelaram o cinto dele com segurança, ela abriu o botão e então deslizou o zíper, o único barulho ali naquele pequeno espaço era a respiração de ambos e o zíper sendo aberto, nem o barulho da turbina os tirava daquele momento.

Liv subiu a camisa social que estava por dentro da calça, deslizou suas mãos por dentro da mesma e seus dedos subiram e ela não pôde deixar de sentir uma palpitação quando sentira o contato de seus dedos passarem pelos montes formados pelos músculos rijos do abdômen, Liv arranhou ao voltar com a mão para baixo e Fitz vincou a sobrancelha enquanto um sorriso cheio de vontade brilhou em seu rosto.

Liv passou os dedos pela borda da cueca e mordeu o lábio inferior, ela acariciou o membro ereto por cima do tecido da cueca do presidente com as unhas de maneira leve e lenta, quase uma tortura para o presidente.

Ela não deixaria por menos, pois se lembrava de como Fitz a levara à loucura antes da entrevista dada por eles, e se lembrava de como adorou estar tão vulnerável e exposta sem nem mesmo tirar suas roupas.

Ela queria fazê-lo sentir o mesmo. E faria.

Liv o deixaria impactado a ponto de que nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria superá-la por um bom tempo, seria algo que o faria sentir a falta dela quando a mulher estivesse minimamente longe. E isso não era porque Liv se achava melhor do que as outras mulheres, mas sim porque quando fazia as coisas, fazia com maestria, buscando dar sempre o melhor de si e não importava a circunstância. Fosse estudando, trabalhando, ou causando um orgasmo no presidente dos Estados Unidos da América.

— Lembra daquela tortura antes da entrevista? — Liv perguntou e Fitz a olhava atônito, esperando pelo que ela diria a seguir, ele acariciou os cabelos dela de forma selvagem enquanto assentiu. — Pois agora você provará do próprio veneno, Fitz.

— Jura, Olivia? E como fará isso? Estou bastante curioso para saber mais sobre a sua performance — Fitz falou, seu tom era presunçoso e fez com que Liv quisesse se empenhar muito mais.

— Eu adoraria falar, senhor presidente. Mas acho que prefiro ocupar minha boca de outra maneira — o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Liv fez as sobrancelhas de Fitz se levantar, ele sentia sua ereção cada vez mais dura e não aguentava mais ficar daquele jeito por perto de Olivia sem fodê-la como desejara desde o minuto em que pusera seus olhos sobre a mulher que parecia indomável à primeira vista, mas que agora se encontrava ajoelhada entre suas pernas.

Liv abaixou a cueca dele um pouco, o suficiente para que o pênis ereto do presidente saltasse para fora, o movimento fez com que Fitz resmungasse, mas nada comparado ao som que saíra de seus lábios no momento seguinte, quando sentiu os dedos longilíneos de Liv envolvessem sua ereção.

Liv sentiu sua intimidade umedecer assim que vira o membro dele, só conseguia imaginá-lo dentro de si, levando-a à completa loucura. Ela tomou o ar, mordeu os lábios desejosa de sentir o gosto daquele homem que estava ali totalmente suscetível ao seu toque.

A mulher o acariciou de forma lenta, subia e descia a mão masturbando-o de maneira quente e envolvente, os olhos dela estavam ligados aos olhos dele de forma profunda, criando uma conexão entre eles que os faziam estar em um mundo só deles.

— Você gosta, Fitz? — Liv perguntou e aproximou os lábios da cabeça do pênis dele, que tinha os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, sua respiração estava pesada e seu peitoral subia e descia em ritmo descompassado. — Vê se gosta disso também.

Olivia colocou a língua para fora e passou pela glande do homem, circulando-a por inteira, enquanto que habilidosamente ela abaixou a calça do mesmo até os joelhos, e quando parou a carícia para terminar de descer as calças até os pés, ouviu um resmungo de reclamação.

— Ah, Liv. É assim que quer se vingar? Vamos ficar em um jogo eterno — Fitzgerald disse e Olivia sorriu.

— Eu nem comecei, Fitz — a mulher respondera simplesmente.

Em seguida, ela voltou a dar a atenção ao membro ereto de Fitz, passou a língua por toda a extensão do mesmo, de baixo para cima e então sugou a glande novamente, arrancando um gemido de Fitz que enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos de Olivia, bagunçando-os de forma selvagem.

Liv segurou o pênis de Fitz pela base e então lambeu toda a extensão do mesmo de forma lenta, enquanto seus olhos estavam cravados nos de Fitz que através do olhar suplicava para que a mulher continuasse aquela carícia tão deliciosa. Quando Olivia alcançou a cabeça do membro do presidente, sugou toda a ereção para dentro de sua boca, fazendo Fitz soltar um gemido gutural, quando voltou até o topo deixou um rastro de saliva por todo o caminho.

Fitz inflou as narinas e seus dedos apertaram gentilmente os sedosos fios de cabelos da mulher, Liv sorriu diante da reação dele. Sentia-se poderosa, sentia-se dona do momento e sabia que realmente era.

— Se estar dentro de você for tão bom quanto estar dentro dessa sua boquinha, estou com sorte — Fitz disse com a voz grave, pesada de tesão, porém o sorriso presunçoso ainda estava ali presente nos lábios avermelhados do homem.

Liv não esperou que ele voltasse a falar, voltou a sugar o membro e utilizou de sua mão para facilitar o movimento vai-e-vem, já que sabia ser impossível conseguir colocar tudo aquilo dentro de sua boca, ela tornou o movimento constante e Fitz não parava de olhar para a mulher que se empenhava com desejo que escorria pelos poros.

Ele sabia que Liv tinha todo o poder sobre ele naquele momento, era ela quem decidia se parava para torturá-lo, ou continuava até vê-lo de desfazer em sua boca. Mas ele não queria parar por ali, queria mais de Liv.

A língua quente de Liv acariciava-lhe com mais vontade a cada vez que Liv fazia sucção em sua ereção, e ele sentia que estava perto de atingir seu limite, pedindo assim que ela parasse um pouco, porém Olivia continuara e mais algumas chupadas depois, o gozo de Fitz saiu quente e irrefreável.

Alguns tremores tomaram conta do corpo do presidente, enquanto Liv aproveitava do gosto dele que escorria pela carne avermelhada ainda um pouco endurecida dele. Liv deslizou as mãos até alcançar a gravata frouxa de Fitz e o puxou para si, que logo respondeu o movimento dela, aproximando-se e beijando Liv, provando do próprio gosto.

— Porra! Você é a mulher mais safada e mais teimosa que já vi — Fitzgerald disse assim que afastou os lábios dos de Liv.

— Como? — Liv perguntou, em completa confusão.

— Você não deixou um pouco de mim para te foder, Liv — ele respondeu, então mordeu o lábio inferior da mulher antes de voltar a falar. — Agora vou ter que fazer até que eu esteja pronto para te foder — ele ergueu Liv, e se levantou junto com ela. Fitz empurrou Olivia para a mesinha em que estavam as taças e o balde de champanhe, fazendo com que ela se sentasse na mesma.

— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou em tom de curiosidade, enquanto suas mãos desatavam a gravata e abriam os botões da camisa de Fitzgerald, e ele se livrara dos sapatos e calças.

— Vou usar meu super poder. — Fitzgerald respondeu sem nenhum rodeio. Liv sentia estar cada vez mais molhada, mas não foi apenas ela que sentira o quanto estava excitada, pois logo sentira o dedo indicador de Fitz empurrando sua calcinha por dentro da saia que usava. O dedo dele deslizou pela intimidade dela, alastrando chamas e colocando sua carne ali em brasas. — Liv! Você me mata ao estar quente e úmida pedindo por mim, sabia?

As enormes mãos de Fitz circundaram a cintura de Liv e ela sentiu os dedos habilidosos dele deslizaram o zíper da saia, e em pouco tempo a saia fazia companhia para as outras roupas de Fitz no chão.

Olivia retirou a própria blusa enquanto Fitz assistia atento a cada movimento feito pela futura primeira-dama, e assim que ela se encontrava apenas com calcinha e sutiã, tratou de se livrar da peça que cobria os seios e quando os viu, soltou um suspiro de desejo.

— Eu imaginava que eles seriam lindos, mas isso, é mais do que eu poderia esperar. Você é maravilhosa — ele disse antes de levar a ponta da língua no mamilo entumescido de Liv que curvou a cabeça para trás, ela segurou a cabeça de Fitz enquanto sentia o homem sugando um seio, deixando o rastro de sua saliva pelo caminho, ante de ir para o outro. Enquanto sugava um dos seios de Liv, começou a acariciar o clitóris da mulher por cima do tecido fino da calcinha que ela usava. Olivia sentia-se desenrolando-se em um prazer tão forte que a fazia querer explodir em milhares de pedacinhos, mas quando a voz grossa e firme de Fitz voltou a soar foi que a fez querer que ele a fodesse de todas as formas possíveis — Eu vou te chupar bem gostoso, Liv. Mas eu quero que você assista com atenção enquanto minha língua desliza bem aqui — ele disse, e deslizou o dedo polegar por dentro da calcinha, passando-o com calma por toda a extensão da intimidade de Olivia. — Quero ouvir você gemer, tremer e me olhar enquanto eu faço você se derramar em minha boca. Eu quero, aliás, eu vou matar meu desejo de sentir o seu gosto, Liv.

— Eu faço questão de assistir. Quero ver sua língua me fodendo e me levando à loucura.

Fitz olhou para Liv com selvageria estampada em suas íris, ela sentiu os dedos de Fitz fazerem pressão no tecido da sua calcinha antes de ouvir o som do rasgo. Ela não precisou desviar os seus olhos do olhar penetrante do presidente para saber que sua calcinha estava destruída.

Liv fez menção de tirar as sandálias e ele fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, e ela entendeu o recado e manteve as sandálias de salto alto. Fitz pegou uma pedra cristalina no balde de gelo e curvou-se sobre Liv, que tombou um pouco do seu corpo para trás. A língua de Fitz deslizou pela coxa da mulher, ele dava leves mordidas pelo caminho que trilhava, enquanto Liv assistia a tudo com ansiedade para que ele alcançasse logo o que tanto queria.

A pele da mulher se arrepiava a cada novo pedaço de pele que o gelo entre os lábios de Fitz atingia, passou a língua pela virilha dela e Liv fechou os olhos, esperando por sentir a língua gelada na sua intimidade exposta.

E quando o contato gelado da língua contra o quente da pele de Liv aconteceu, ela soltou um gemido desesperado, mas Fitz não repetiu o movimento e Liv abriu os olhos, em busca de Fitz que a olhava sorridente.

— Eu pedi que me olhasse enquanto te fodia com a minha língua, não pedi, minha delícia? — Fitz perguntou. — Não quero perder esse olhar de predadora que você carrega toda vez que está louca de tesão, só isso me faz querer meter em você até deixar você exausta.

Fitz pegou uma nova pedrinha de gelo e sugou a mesma, antes de deslizar a pedrinha que estava entre os dentes pela barriga de Olivia, até alcançar os lábios da parte que mais lhe interessava, ele usou os dedos médio e indicador para separá-los antes de deslizar sua língua por toda a extensão, depois voltou para o monte entumescido que ele sabia que causaria alvoroço na mulher.

Assim que o homem colocou pressão com sua língua sobre o clitóris de Liv, ela vincou a testa e soltou um gemido alto, logo depois mordeu o lábio com força, enquanto um turbilhão de prazer invadia-lhe o corpo e tomava conta do sangue que corria e queimava em suas veias.

Fitz demonstrava habilidade enquanto fazia movimentos com a língua, fazendo com que Olivia se remexesse sobre a mesa, rebolando e pedindo por mais. Ele parou um pouco, recebendo um resmungo de reclamação da mulher.

— Continue me olhando — ele pediu, sua voz rouca e sedutora. Liv reparou que aquele era provavelmente o momento mais erótico em que o vira na vida, o seu sonho nada se comparava à realidade. Estar ali sendo degustada pelos lábios, língua e toda a boca de Fitz ao vivo, era bem melhor. Os cabelos dele estavam desgrenhados, isso porque ela nem notara, mas os bagunçara por completo enquanto gemia ou tentava não gritar ao ser chupada de maneira tão feroz como estava sendo naquele momento.

Mas foi impossível não gritar quando, ainda olhando para os olhos profundos e expressivos do presidente, sentiu um dedo deslizando para cima e para baixo, encostando com uma pressão perfeita sobre o clitóris que causava um espasmo delicioso. O dedo médio parou na entrada quente e úmida antes de entrar devagar, de forma lenta e torturante. Uma tortura deliciosa.

Ele introduziu outro dedo e Liv gemeu alto novamente, a partir de então fora difícil para controlar os gemidos, pois Fitz começou a masturbar Liv de maneira rítmica, seus dedos entrando e saindo enquanto sua língua chupava o clitóris da mulher com gosto e uma febre incontida.

Os olhos dele ainda direcionados para ela que então havia se entregado ao tesão que a consumia, sua cabeça tombada para trás, e seus quadris rebolando de forma involuntária. O tesão dela aumentava cada vez mais, e ela sabia que se Fitz continuasse daquele jeito, ela acabaria gozando facilmente.

— Vai gozar para mim, gostosa? — Fitzgerald perguntou, e Liv assentiu.

— Vai ter que pedir por isso, senhor presidente — Liv demandou e ele sorriu torto.

— Goza para mim? Me deixe sentir o seu gosto? — Fitz pediu, seu tom suplicante. Seus dedos fizeram o velho truque dentro da intimidade quente de Liv, remexendo os dedos enquanto os penetrava com cada vez mais rapidez. Com os dedos que antes usara para separar os grandes lábios e voltou a alcançar o clitóris, voltou ao terminal de pontos nervosos e recomeçou a masturbá-la com intensidade.

Liv não precisou de muito, bastou apenas o vislumbre da colossal ereção para que ela saísse fora do sistema. Fitz notou o tesão contido no olhar dela voltado para seu membro ereto, pronto para investir com tudo em Olivia.

— Gosta do que vê? — Fitz perguntou e Olivia resmungou que sim, sua voz era um fiapo enquanto ela sentia à beira do orgasmo. O presidente se aproximou do ouvido de Olivia e disse com a voz rouca. — Eu estou de pau duro novamente por você em tempo recorde, Liv. Vê o que causa em mim? Agora goza para que eu possa dar a ele o que tanta deseja. Me deixe meter em você?

Foi o suficiente para que Liv se entregasse ao orgasmo incontrolável, que a fizera jogar o corpo de forma violenta para trás, Fitz não esperou que Liv nem mesmo se recuperasse. Assim que a viu gozando de forma tão deliciosa, voltou a chupar a entrada da intimidade de Liv com volúpia antes de puxar-lhe para de encontro a si, beijando-a de forma urgente, os dedos dele emaranhados nos cabelos dela de forma selvagem e Liv fazia o mesmo com os cabelos dele.

Fitz a puxou da mesa, fazendo com que Liv entrelaçasse as pernas em volta da cintura dele e a levou até um sofá creme de tamanho médio que havia ali naquela sala de estar. Ele se sentou na mesma e Liv colocou uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

Liv se ajeitou e posicionou a ereção dele na entrada de sua intimidade, deslizou um pouco da glande na entrada úmida, escorregando um pouco para dentro de si e retirou rapidamente de propósito. Fitz a segurava pelo couro cabeludo e o puxou. Liv repetiu o ato e ele soltou um resmungo, fazendo com que Olivia se sentisse vitoriosa por conseguir provocá-lo.

— Vai enfiar meu pau ou eu vou ter que fazer isso? Vai me matar desse jeito — Fitz falou, aliás, soou mais como uma súplica.

— E se eu rebolar um pouco assim — Olivia perguntou antes de sentir a dura ereção do presidente entrando em si, ela rebolou um pouco e saiu novamente.

— E se eu fizer assim? — Fitz perguntou antes de erguer um pouco do sofá creme e penetrar com força dentro da mulher que abriu os lábios e vincou a testa. Ele sibilou baixo de uma maneira sensual ao ouvir o gemido que escapara dos lábios de Liv.

— Aí você me mata — Liv falou de forma sussurrada, antes de começar a se remexer, subindo e descendo, cavalgando em um ritmo que foi aos poucos se tornando acelerado. Uma das mãos de Fitz estava na cintura dela e a outra segurava o couro cabeludo dela com firmeza.

Mantendo o ritmo, o membro do presidente entrava e saía, movendo-se de maneira deliciosa, ora rápido, ora devagar e aos poucos levava ambos ao delírio completo. Liv passou as unhas afiadas nos ombros de Fitzgerald que soltou um gemido rouco, logo depois ela entrelaçou as mãos no pescoço dele, agarrando com firmeza os curtos fios de cabelo de seu couro cabelo.

A essa altura Olivia não conseguia expressar nenhuma outra resposta que não fosse fechar os olhos e deixar os lábios entreabertos em busca do ar que parecia lhe ter sumido por completo. Era o que ela tanto queria que acontecia ali, eles estavam enfim consumando o ato que tanto desejaram.

E ela não queria pensar no que aconteceria depois. Ela queria focar no agora.

Focar no sexo fodidamente bom que estava fazendo o presidente, com o homem que seria seu marido em poucas semanas.

Fitz fez mais força em sua cintura, desceu ambas as mãos até as nádegas firmes de Liv, apertando-as com tanta força que ela sabia que as marcas dos dedos grandes de Fitz ficariam ali por dias. Quando Olivia subiu e desceu mais algumas vezes, Fitz sentia como se estivesse indo longe demais, ele gozaria naquele ritmo, e então tomou as rédeas da situação, subindo e descendo o corpo de Liv conforme um ritmo que não o faria se derramar dentro da mulher tão rapidamente.

Liv entendeu o recado e continuou no ritmo demandado por ele, e voltou a agarrar fios dos cabelos do couro cabeludo de Liv, puxando-os para trás, fazendo com que ela tombasse a cabeça junto com o movimento.

— Bem assim — Liv disse, sentindo a respiração pesada de Fitz de encontro aos seus seios, antes que ele segurasse um mamilo entre os dentes de forma delicada, a ponta da língua passando rapidamente sobre o mesmo, fazendo com que espasmos tomassem conta de Liv enquanto as peles de ambos se debatiam juntas, criando uma sinfonia perfeita.

Levando o braço ao redor da cintura de Liv, utilizou de sua força e a virou, fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para ele, sem pestanejar rodeou os braços sobre os seios de Liv a puxou para si, puxou o cabelo dela para o lado e disse com a voz carregada de tesão bem perto do ouvido dela, um sussurro delicioso.

— Vou te levar de volta para a mesa, quero que curve seu corpo sobre ela. Vou te foder por trás — Liv resfolegou diante do comando sensual e soltou um gemido quando Fitz usou os dedos indicador e polegar para beliscar um de seus mamilos.

Liv não hesitou antes de ir até a pequena mesinha, se curvou sobre a mesma, seus seios ficando em contato com o material frio do qual era feita, mas ela nem teve tempo de se preocupar com isso, pois sentira a rigidez de Fitz na sua entrada antes de abrir caminho, e ele meter com toda força, arrancando um gemido alto de Olivia.

Ela desejara ser tomada por ele daquele jeito, seu sexo latejando ao receber a carne quente do presidente que friccionava contra sua própria carne de forma prazerosa, profundamente, e em várias maneiras. Os dedos longos de Fitz embrenharam pelos cabelos da mulher enquanto ele entrava e saía dela com desejo, ardência e o prazer absoluto.

Liv rebolou tentando sentir mais e mais daquilo que a tomava por completo, e Fitz puxou um pouco de seus cabelos, um riso curto escapou de seus lábios.

— Não sabia que gostava tanto de ser fodida assim nessa posição — Fitz falou, sua voz preenchida pela mais pura volúpia. — Me conta como gosta de ser fodida, Olivia. Prometo atender todos os seus desejos — ele prometeu, enquanto entrava e saía de Liv com uma velocidade constante. Liv tinha as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, sua cabeça agora estava tombada para trás, enquanto seus lábios estavam entreabertos, soltando lufadas pesadas de ar.

— Eu gosto de ver você sentindo prazer, senhor presidente. Se estiver satisfeito com o que vê, e sente, eu estarei encharcada e louca para que meta em mim de todas as maneiras possíveis — a voz de Liv saíra torpe de seus lábios, entre uma respiração cortada e outra. — Sinceramente, qualquer coisa que faça comigo me deixa louca. Se quer me satisfazer, simplesmente não pare de me foder.

Uma gosta de suor escorreu pela testa do presidente enquanto ele investia com cada vez mais intensidade, ele sabia que Liv gozaria de novo se ele a estimulasse no local certo. Fitz puxou Liv pelo couro cabeludo, colando ambos os corpos suados, ele virou o rosto de Liv para o lado e encontrou os lábios dela, deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca de Liv e chupou-a com desejo, sem parar de investir dentro e fora de Olivia.

— Você é a porra da mulher mais sexy em que eu já coloquei meus olhos — Fitz disse assim que separou seus lábios dos dela, deslizou uma mão até o ponto central de desejo, o monte entumescido do clitóris entre as pernas de Liv. Assim que ele pressionou a carne do local gentilmente, os gemidos de Liv aumentaram consideravelmente e não havia mais escapatória para a mulher, era como se ela estivesse na borda do orgasmo, e aquele toque fosse empurrão fatal.

E ela caiu sem medo no precipício, enquanto os choques de orgasmo se apoderavam de seu corpo, causando sensações indescritíveis através do mesmo, em reação ela forçava o movimento que Fitz fazia entrando e saindo, implorando para que ele continuasse a fricção que prolongava o delicioso orgasmo que tomava seu copo.

— Continue assim — ela suplicou com um fiapo de voz, enquanto se retorcia por inteira, curvando seu corpo cada vez mais contra o peitoral rígido de Fitz. Ela segurou na parte de trás do pescoço do presidente, ondas de tremor percorreram seu ventre, enquanto ele gemia freneticamente em seu ouvido, prolongando ainda mais o prazer.

Os gemidos intensos e brutos de Fitzgerald foram interrompidos por alguns milésimos de segundos antes que ele soltasse um tão alto quanto um rugido, espasmos tomaram conta de todo seu corpo, que tremeu enquanto soltava um jato denso dentro de Liv, derramando todo seu gozo.

Ele segurava a mulher pela cintura, uma de suas mãos espalmadas sobre a barriga dela e a outra sobre a mesinha, antes que cedessem ao impacto do que fizeram, Fitz dera dois passos para trás antes que ambos desabassem sobre o sofá creme do mesmo jeito que estavam, Liv se sentando no colo do presidente e encostando a parte de trás da cabeça em um dos ombros do presidente, enquanto seu peitoral subia e descia em ritmo forte e frenético.

Um minuto ou dois depois, quando Liv sentia sua respiração ainda desregulada começando a voltar ao normal, ela se virou, ficando de frente para o presidente. Ela o beijou deliciosamente, e quando se afastou, mordiscou o lábio inferior dele.

— Agora eu entendo que é injusto para a maioria das mulheres que se envolvem com você. Depois de sentirem isso, elas se sentem presas a você — Liv disse. — Afinal, como elas se afastariam?

— Elas não se afastam, sou eu que as obrigo a fazer isto — Fitz respondeu, poderia ser uma piada, mas Olivia sabia que ele estava falando sério.

— Ainda bem que sou mais forte do que isso — Liv disse segura, porém o que exalava por fora não era o que talvez sentisse por dentro. — Não é sexo quente e selvagem que me faz perder a cabeça por um homem. Me desculpe se não farei parte desse seu joguinho de atrair e descartar — Liv disse com um sorriso, dois dedos de Fitz deslizaram por sua coluna de cima a baixo enquanto ele sorria daquele seu jeito único.

— Essa nunca fora minha intenção — ele disse, dando de ombros. — Quer tomar um banho comigo?

— Vai me dar outro orgasmo? — ela perguntou sem pestanejar.

— Sem dúvidas — ele respondeu, puxando-a e mordendo o lábio inferior da mulher.

Eles se levantaram do sofá creme, começaram a juntar todas as peças de roupas e vesti-las com calma, afinal de contas, eles teriam que passar por outras pessoas importantes que trabalhavam no governo e não seria nada adequado que os vissem tão decompostos.

— Mais uma calcinha perdida — Liv resmungou e sorriu. — Acho que tem um fetiche secreto sobre isso, não é, Fitz? — ela perguntou e ele riu do tom usado por Olivia, lembrando-se da calcinha que ele tomara dela.

— O cheiro que sai de você me perturba, Liv. A culpa não é minha se ele impregna na sua peça intima e me obriga a querer arrancá-la do seu corpo para alcançar a fonte desse cheiro — ele disse e Liv sentiu sua intimidade apertando-se, era impossível ficar perto dele e não se retorcer de desejo. Ela tentou não imaginar como seria difícil se comportar com ele em público dali em diante.

Quando Liv estava vestida e ia em direção da porta da sala de estar, Fitz a puxou pelo braço, segurou-lhe o rosto e a encostou contra a parede antes de beijá-la, seus dedos embrenhando nos cabelos dela e transformando o beijo no afrodisíaco necessário para fazê-la desejar repetir tudo o que fizeram minutos antes.

Ele separou os lábios de ambos, sugando o inferior e quando Liv abriu os olhos, foi como se estivessem conectados, pois ele também abrira os olhos, suas íris Azuis penetrantes invadiram os olhos de Olivia.

— Com você é diferente. Você não é só mais um jogo para mim, Liv — ele disse antes de destrancar a porta e indicar para que ela fosse.

Ela saiu do local e encaminhou-se para onde se lembrava ser o quarto, mesmo sem ter certeza se estava mesmo indo pelo caminho certo. Estava perdida, completamente desnorteada e se sentia estranha, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

As palavras "Fora só sexo." dançavam em sua mente, mesmo depois de ter ouvido a última frase de Fitz, aliás, ela se perguntava porque ele dissera aquilo. O que diabos ele queria dizer com "diferente"? Qual era a diferença que Liv fazia? Seria o fato dela estar como uma aliada dele?

— Por favor, onde fica o quarto? — Liv perguntou, desistindo e se achando patética por ter se perdido dentro de um avião, mesmo este avião sendo enorme.

— Você está no caminho certo, senhorita. É bem ali, no fim do corredor, segunda porta à direita.

— Obrigada.

Olivia caminhou mais rápido e assim que chegou no quarto, se sentou na cama. Começando a retirar toda sua roupa novamente, indo em direção ao banheiro e se preparando para tirar todo o cheiro do presidente de seu corpo, quem sabe até tirasse as dúvidas impregnadas em sua mente. Porém, não tivera muito tempo para pensar sobre o assunto.

— Posso entrar? — a voz grave de Fitz soou através da divisória do banheiro e Liv abriu a mesma para receber o homem alto e forte que a fizera gemer de maneira fora do normal. Ela não se deixava levar por sexo, porque sabia que aquilo era algo que poderia ser quase como um ponto fraco de uma pessoa, mas com Fitz não sentia como se tivesse muito controle, e apesar de demonstrar ter muito, sentia-se entregue com facilidade bastando que ele estivesse ao redor dela.

Ela deveria se afastar enquanto podia, era o que a sua razão dizia, porém seu corpo pedia outra coisa.

— Deve — ela respondeu, antes de puxá-lo para si. Beijando com ardor, se entregando ao desejo que ligava-se como uma ignição potente em seu corpo. Ele girou o corpo da mulher, e então ambos estavam debaixo do jato quente da água do chuveiro, um gemido escapou dos lábios de Liv, o primeiro de muitos que ela dera debaixo do chuveiro antes de se desfazer várias e várias vezes com o homem que jogava sua razão para fora de si com a maior facilidade do mundo.

Restava saber se aquilo era bom ou não para ela.


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Simplesmente acho esse um dos melhores capitulos! ( Não esqueçam de ver o video Fanmade que eu fiz pra essa fanfic: watch?v=uGAqOZ3hef0 &feature= ) E deixem seus comentários... gosto de ouvir vcs. E sim vai ter o Jake!**

 **-x-**

Pequenos pontos luminosos brilhavam no céu escuro da cidade de Grandview, uma cidadezinha próxima à cidade de Springfield, estado de Illinois. No dia seguinte, Fitzgerald faria um breve  
discurso na cidade durante a manhã, logo depois teria um almoço com alguns patrocinadores de sua campanha e de tarde seguiriam para Springfield.

Olivia estava pronta, só estava terminando de colocar seus sapatos de salto altíssimos e então estaria preparada para sair de seu quarto. Sim, um quarto só seu. Assim que chegara à  
cidade, decidira que queria um quarto só para si, sentia que não era só porque tinha feito sexo com Fitz, que deveria ,dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Queria sua privacidade, e sabia que havia um limite entre uma coisa e outra.

Algo lhe dizia para não aprofundar aquela intimidade, não tornar a física entre eles em algo que envolvesse minimamente algum tipo de sentimento. E era difícil quando se tratava de  
Fitz, que sempre a tratava bem, cheios de carícias e trejeitos educados.

Assim que chegaram a cidade, o presidente a convidara para um jantar, seria algo para apenas os dois e aconteceria logo após uma reunião que ele teria, e pelas contas de Olivia, a reunião  
já tinha acabado. Olivia decidira que aquele jantar era algo que em nenhuma circunstância deveria ser encarado como um encontro, mas sim como pura jogada midiática. Qualquer momento  
que compartilhassem, estamparia jornais no dia seguinte, alimentaria ainda mais as fofocas e isso faria bem para Fitz.

Assim que terminara de se arrumar para o jantar, sentou-se em sua cama e encarou a parede branca do enorme quarto do hotel em que estavam hospedados. O hotel havia sido completamente  
fechado e os quartos inspecionados com cautela, um por um, antes que fosse autorizada a entrada do presidente, que teve um andar só para si, o mais importante, os outros foram divididos para os seus empregados. Ela pedira o qufarto, ao lado do quarto dele, caso precisassem disfarçar para alguém que trabalhasse no local. Olivia respirou fundo, pensando na merda que tinha se metido ao aceitar ir  
naquela viagem. Olhou para a cama, e ali estava estendido um conjunto de peças íntimas, uma calcinha e um sutiã rendados, a cor era linda, era uma cor vinho, sensual, quente e que remetia aos momentos que passara dentro do avião com o presidente.

Duas batidas na porta e Olivia desviou o olhar das peças, encarou a porta antes de se levantar e ir até a mesma e assim que a abriu, encontrou o olhar de Fitz sobre si, um sorriso confiante e quase irritante surgiu e ela sorriu em resposta. Atrás deles estavam os agentes secretos de sempre, os chefes de todas as operações de segurança do presidente, estavam sérios como de maneira usual e Olivia nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar cumprimentá-los, até porque havia um homem à sua frente que pedia por sua atenção, vestido em um terno alinhado, a barba bem aparada e o perfume que a inebriava.

— Eu imaginei que fosse caprichar, mas você acabou com qualquer chance de te elogiar não há palavra nesse mundo que seja suficiente para descrever sua beleza esta noite, Olivia — o presidente disse, e ela assentiu.  
— Não seja exagerado, não precisamos encenar aqui — Liv disse em resposta de forma ácida, mas não pareceu atingir Fitz de maneira alguma.  
— Eu não estava encenando, meu doce. O elogio foi completamente verdadeiro. Vamos? — ele perguntou e Liv não respondeu ao que fora dito pelo presidente. Não demoraram muito até chegar ao restaurante escolhido, as pessoas jantavam no local ficaram alvoroçadas ao ver que o  
presidente estava ali, e ainda mais que estava se misturando a eles, sorridente em meio ao povo que tratara com frieza nos anos anteriores. O comportamento dele estava causando o efeito desejado, e  
Olivia tivera que concordar que aquela ideia de falso relacionamento estava de alguma maneira dando certo. As pessoas estavam mais simpáticas com Fitz e era visível que o número de pessoas favoráveis quanto a campanha do presidente crescia cada vez mais.  
— Boa noite, senhor presidente — o maître do restaurante disse com um sorriso no rosto que parecia plastificado. — Reservamos a melhor mesa para vocês. Saiba que é uma honra recebê-lo  
aqui.  
— Eu agradeço pelo serviço esplêndido que já está nos oferecendo— Fitz respondeu. — Espero que possa dizer a mesma coisa do que vou experimentar nessa noite com minha  
noiva — ele disse e meneou a cabeça para Olivia que sorriu para o homem.  
— Faremos o nosso melhor. Assim que ambos estavam bem instalados no local, o maître fez sua retirada, deixando o casal sozinho.  
— Gostou do meu presente? — Fitz perguntou, se referindo ao conjunto de lingerie de cor vinho. Os seus olhos vidrados em Olivia, fazendo-a sentir-se exposta e vigiada. — Depois do  
que me disse sobre eu gostar de destruí-las, resolvi comprar um conjunto para te pedir desculpas.  
— Não é necessário pedir desculpas — Olivia colocou a mão sobre a mesa, aproximando-a da mão grande de Fitz que estava abandonada em cima da mesma. — Na verdade, eu confesso que até gosto quando me faz perder todas elas. Penso em usar o presente no jantar de amanhã.  
Ela conseguiu dele um sorriso malicioso, seus dedos enroscaram e o atrito do contato das peles de ambos foi faiscante, era óbvio que ambos queriam sair dali e escolher um dos quartos para finalizar a noite. Mas Olivia estava cheia de ressalvas, perguntas impertinentes que dançavam em sua mente sobre se aproximar tanto do homem mais poderoso do mundo. Ela retirou sua mão, rápido demais, e Fitz percebeu, porém não fizera comentário algum sobre o gesto.  
— Eu quero aproveitar essa noite para descobrir mais sobre você — o presidente disse, sua voz era de curiosidade evidente. — Estamos noivos e não sei muita coisa sobre a minha futura esposa.  
— Não acho que seja necessário, teremos muitos anos para isso — Liv disse, sorrindo discretamente, ao perceber que um fotografo capturava o momento íntimo.  
— Me conte sobre seu lugar favorito no mundo — Fitz perguntou, ignorando as palavras de Olivia.  
— Para quê quer saber isso agora? — Liv perguntou, a mão de Fitz deslizou sobre a mesa, alcançando a mão delicada de Liv que olhou o gesto com o coração disparado, xingando-se por reagir tão rapidamente ao toque do homem à sua frente.  
— Vamos facilitar as coisas para mim. Você não está me ajudando muito essa noite, Olivia — Fitz disse, seu sorriso parecia começar a ficar impaciente. — Não entendo porque está tão arredia comigo. Se não queria me acompanhar, era só ter falado. Eu não gosto de companhias que não me querem por perto, não costumo ser o estorvo das pessoas.  
— Não é isso... — Olivia calara por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir, se rendendo. — Annecy, na França.  
Liv respondera, e logo depois bebeu um gole da água que o garçom colocara em sua taça. A questão era que Liv não queria aprofundar seu contato com Fitz, ele parecia querer conhecer melhor sobre ela, mas ela queria poder não se sentir mais próxima dele, pois aquele contato a assustava.  
— Jura? Algum motivo em particular para gostar daquela cidadezinha aconchegante? — Fitz perguntou, sua voz não demonstrava falso interesse, ele estava realmente curioso. —  
Seria pelo famoso "lac d'Annecy"? O segundo maior lago da França?  
— Na verdade, não — Liv ponderou antes de continuar a conversa. Afinal de contas, que mal faria responder alguma perguntas pertinentes à sua vida? Aquilo não o tornava próximo dela, era o que ela acreditava. — Minha avó era uma amante da França, me levava em muitas de suas viagens pelas cidadezinhas do país e eu sempre tive uma queda por Veneza, desde pequena, então minha avó me disse que me mostraria a famosa "Veneza dos Alpes", e que depois dessa viagem eu mudaria de opinião sobre a Veneza da Itália e bom, digamos que ela não poderia estar mais certa.  
— Se apaixonou pela cidade?  
— Aquele lugar é mágico, e eu nunca me senti mais aconchegada em um lugar do que como me senti na casinha que minha avó possuía lá — Olivia parecia transportar-se para o local enquanto falava, e Fitz notara isso com um sorriso nos lábios. — Meus pais não possuem muitas tradições, entende? E com a minha avó eu passei a ter.  
— Como assim?  
— Há um grande evento na cidade que se chama "Fête du Lac", que traduzido é basicamente "Festa do lago" que acontece todo primeiro sábado de agosto na cidade, desde 1978. E minha avó sempre arrumava um jeito de me levar para lá, passávamos uma semana na cidade e então ela me trazia de volta para casa. Meu pai morria de raiva, não sei se sabe, mas eles se odiavam.  
— Alguém odiando seu pai é algo raro — Fitz passou os olhos no menu, seus ouvidos atentos às palavras da mulher à sua frente.  
— Mas minha avó o odiava, com todas as forças do ser dela. Ela sabia que meu pai tinha casado com minha mãe por puro interesse político, mas mesmo depois de perceber que meu pai  
apaixonou-se por minha mãe, não conseguia aceitar que ela se misturasse nesse mundo, que ela fosse usada como moeda de troca, entende?  
— Eu conheci sua avó, ela e seu avô eram grandes amigos dos meus pais. Acho que ela odiaria a mim também se visse no que meti a neta dela — Fitz disse, sem muita empolgação na voz, na verdade havia traços de dor ali.  
— Ela sabe que eu fiz isso por vontade própria, ela saberia que você foi sincero comigo desde o começo. Não há mentiras sobre você me amar, não há fingimentos entre nós, Fitz. Temos um negócio, fechamos um contrato.  
— Certo — Fitz percebeu a mudança de tom da mulher e resolveu voltar ao assunto anterior. — Sua avó tinha casa em Annyce?  
— Sim — o semblante de Olivia voltou a ser saudosista. — Mas ela deixou de herança para a cidade, queria que e restaurassem a casa e a usassem como uma espécie de museu. Ela tinha  
coleções enormes de coisas antigas e pinturas lindíssimas.  
— É uma pena que ela tenha feito isso, acredito que ela deveria ter deixado para você. E por acaso, você voltou em Annyce depois da morte dela?  
— Faz um bom tempo que não vou lá. E a última vez, foi horrível. Eu estava em uma fase ruim, sabe? Discutia muito com meu pai, porque as ideias machistas dele não batiam com as minhas ideias. Passei os 5 meses antes da viagem para Annyce sendo uma rebelde com causa, e quando a viagem finalmente chegou, foi justamente quando tinha tido uma das minhas brigas estrondosas com meu pai e como eu era uma idiota, acabei descontando nela logo nos primeiros dias em Annyce — Olivia contava e sua feição mostrava traços de arrependimento. — Eu falei umas coisas estúpidas, e voltei para os Estados Unidos sem me despedir dela. Logo depois, descobri que um amigo estava passando férias na Bélgica, ele me chamou para ir em Saint-Tropez e eu decidi aproveitar o resto das minhas férias na França, porém com uma companhia diferente. Olivia sentiu a garganta fechar-se, o seu erro estava ali, perto de ser contado para Fitz, mas ela não sabia se  
teria coragem de prosseguir. Ela nunca tinha, acabava sendo tomada pelo medo da repreensão. A culpa por ter feito um mal tão grande a outra pessoa, a perseguia de maneira pesada.  
— E então? — Fitz perguntou, abandonando o menu sobre a mesa, querendo o resto da história.  
— Ah, você sabe. Passou, foi uma fase. Eu não fiz nada muito rebelde quando era adolescente e então precisei fazer isso com meus 18, 19 anos. Eu aproveitei o resto das férias com esse amigo, com o qual tinha um relacionamento meio enrolado, e voltei logo depois do meu aniversário para o país — ela pegar o menu, a diferença era que Olivia não estava nem mesmo lendo  
as palavras do sofisticado cardápio.  
— Falando em aniversário, o seu está se aproximando — Fitz comentou sorridente, seus olhos focaram nas palavras do cardápio, e Olivia deu um longo suspiro.  
— Não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário — ela disse, mordendo o lábio de maneira nervosa.  
— Jura? Algum motivo em particular? — Fitz perguntou, franziu o cenho enquanto tentava entender aquela escolha de Olivia.  
— Não, eu só não gosto do meu aniversário.  
— Eu entendo alguém da minha idade não gostar de comemorar o aniversário, mas você ainda é jovem, Liv.  
— Não é pela idade. A data só... não me traz boas recordações. Era isso. Mais uma vez Olivia estava próxima do que carregava em seu passado, o peso que fizera questão de colocar sobre seus ombros, mesmo que não fosse a culpada total do que acontecera. Ela piscou duas vezes, mordeu o lábio inferior novamente e o garçom estava de volta para pegar os pedidos. Fitzgerald falava rapidamente, e Olivia esperava por sua vez, mas as coisas que se seguiram de maneira abrupta fez com que tudo  
desandasse.

Olivia não gostava de comentar sobre o que ocorrera no seu aniversário de 19 anos, uma tragédia que custara a liberdade de sua mente, pois a culpa que carregava era pesada demais. Se  
o presidente se sentia culpado pela morte da esposa, ali estava Olivia carregando uma culpa tão grande quanto. E era como se o passado quisesse confrontá-la naquela noite, e isso porque os ventos se mostraram desfavoráveis para a mulher através dos acontecimentos que se sucederam. A porta do restaurante se abriu, e a cena pareceu se desenrolar em câmera lenta, um homem de idade mais avançada adentrou no local falando ao celular, e Olivia prendeu a respiração de imediato ao perceber de quem se tratava. Lucius Ballard, o pai de Jake, estava no local. E o pior estava por vir, pois logo  
atrás dele, vinha ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o próprio Jake Ballard. Seu ex-namorado louco e inconsequente estava ali, em carne e osso, saindo dos piores pesadelos e lembranças  
que tivera nos últimos anos.

Parecia a vida rindo de sua cara, e de forma bem irônica, pois nunca estivera tão próxima de comentar sobre o caso ocorrido em seu aniversário como estivera ali, segundos antes. Fitz segurou sua mão sobre a mesa de forma tensa, fazendo com que Olivia o olhasse de soslaio, mas, ainda assim, sem o olhar por completo. Isso porque os olhos azuis de Jake encontraram com os seus, um sorriso impertinente brilhou, cheio de más intenções. Como um sorriso podia ser tão perverso quanto aquele? O brilho dos olhos de Jake não lhe transmitia nada de bom, não lhe remetia paz ou tranquilidade, nem mesmo saudade. Mais de cinco haviam se passado, e mesmo assim aquele homem não esquecera Olivia ou o que acontecera entre eles, e aquela obsessão estranha estava estampada nos olhos dele.

O coração de Olivia estava disparado, sua boca estava seca e ela sentia um gosto amargo na língua, até o ar lhe pareceu sumir dos pulmões. O que passava pelo seu corpo era algo assustador, era frio, um terror que subia pela espinha e causava nela um pânico que desencadeava em uma paralisia momentânea. Era como se tudo tivesse travado, inclusive sua mente, Olivia não sabia se escondia como uma criança ou fugia dali como uma louca.

— Olivia? Está tudo bem? — a voz de Fitz chamou-lhe a atenção e ela o olhou completamente aturdida.  
— S-sim.  
— O seu pedido, já decidiu? — Fitz perguntou, sua sobrancelha vincada. Ele olhou para o ponto fixo em que os olhos de Olivia estivera antes e não entendera nada. Olivia fez o pedido rapidamente, a voz tremulantes e a respiração sôfrega, ele notara rapidamente o quanto ela empalidecera.  
— Porque está me olhando assim? — Olivia perguntou assim que seu pedido fora anotado.  
— Está tão desconcertada que chega a estar pálida — a voz do presidente era séria, e logo após falar, ele se remexeu inquieto na sua cadeira.  
— Eu estou ótima, é só impressão sua.  
— Quer saber de uma coisa? — Fitz fez sinal para que o maître se aproximasse e ele veio prontamente. — Cancele tudo, estamos indo embora.  
— Mas senhor, foi algo que eu fiz ou disse? Me perdoe.  
— Não foi nada com você ou o restaurante. Apenas surgiu um contratempo — Fitz disse, enquanto os olhos de Olivia passeavam aflitos até o outro lado do restaurante. Ela temia que a qualquer momento fosse ser notada por Jake que provavelmente tinha ido até a cidade com a intenção de pegá-la de surpresa.

Ele tinha conseguido. Era verdade. Mas ela queria ter, pelo menos, a chance de se preparar melhor psicologicamente para o grande embate entre os dois e não ter que falar com ele naquele momento em que estava completamente desnorteada enquanto lembranças vinham em cascata para sua mente.

— Fitz, não é necessário fazer isso — ela disse, sua voz saindo em desespero. No fundo, ela sabia que era mais do que necessário.

Antes que desse conta, estavam saindo por uma porta lateral de emergência do restaurante, uma saída estrategicamente planejada pelos agentes secretos caso eles precisassem sair com urgência dali. A porta da limousine presidencial se abriu e ambos entraram, sem pronunciar uma palavra sentaram-se lado a lado, Olivia podia sentir os olhos de Fitzgerald queimando sobre si.

— O que foi, Fitz? — Olivia perguntou, seus olhos ainda meio assutados. Ela unia as mãos que suavam frio, esfregando-as uma na outra em uma tentativa de esquentá-las.  
— Eu é que pergunto, Olivia! Quero saber o motivo de ter ficado tão aturdida após ter olhado para Lucius e Jake Ballard. Quero que me conte o que aconteceu para que essa reação ocorresse.  
— Eu só...não tenho uma relação muito boa com o Jake — Olivia respondera, seu coração retumbando no peito.  
— Uma relação? — Fitz passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos alinhados. — A expressão que tomou seu rosto foi o mais puro pânico, Olivia. Eu quero apenas entender o que está acontecendo  
aqui. Essa relação com o Jake é do tipo que estou pensando?  
— Sim.  
— Merda. Temos um problema, então — Fitz passou os dedos na testa, cruzou as pernas de maneira bem masculina e olhou pela janela seriamente.  
— Não, nós não temos um problema. Eu vou saber lidar com isso — Olivia falou rapidamente, tentando explicar que estava tudo resolvido. Ela não queria deixar de maneira alguma transparecer a força que Jake possuía sobre si e ela resolveria aquele problema sozinha. Olivia sabia que daria  
conta.  
— Liv, eu preciso do apoio financeiro de Lucius na minha campanha, esse é o problema — Fitzgerald falou de maneira calma, até um pouco ressabiada, sentindo uma espécie de temor por falar sobre dinheiro de campanha naquele momento em que Olivia parecia estar tendo um colapso nervoso. — Ele está na cidade, pois foi convidado para o jantar de amanhã. Aliás, esse jantar é exatamente para tratar de assuntos desse tipo. Olivia abrira a boca para falar algo, mas apenas assentira, digerindo aquela informação nova de que teria que conviver com Jake dali em diante. Ela respirou fundo, buscando algum autocontrole dentro de si mesma, mas tudo parecia estar desconexo, fora do contexto correto e normal.  
— E você o terá ao seu lado, Fitz. Sem dúvida alguma — Olivia respondeu, quase com um fiapo de voz que fez com que Fitz soltasse uma lufada pesada de ar.  
— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou, virando-se para a mulher que continuava visivelmente assustada. Olivia apenas assentiu, e Fitz segurou sua mão frágil e gelada dentro das suas mãos grandes e quentes. Olivia não mostrou relutância diante do gesto, estava com a cabeça atolada demais com preocupações que gritavam e se debatiam para ser resolvidas com tempo hábil. Ela só não sabia por onde começar. Talvez não surtar tanto na frente de Fitz, ou melhor, não surtar na frente de Jake. Se ele estava no restaurante, provavelmente estaria no jantar dos aliados do partido no dia seguinte e ela teria que se portar bem, digna de uma primeira-dama.  
— Ele estará amanhã no jantar, então se você preferir não ir, entenderei.  
— Fitz... — Olivia o olhou, dessa vez um rastro de irritação estava percorrendo sua feição. — ...eu vou no jantar. Pode confiar em mim?  
— Eu confio em você. Eu só não confio no que aconteceu para que apenas olhar para aquele filhinho de papai te deixasse nesse estado — Fitz disse, e Olivia sorriu. — Pode parecer mentira, mas eu estou preocupado com você, não saí a toa daquele restaurante.  
— Obrigada, mas nem precisava.  
— Só aceita o gesto, Olivia. Você tem mania de colocar muito "porém" em tudo que acontece.

O trajeto do restaurante até o hotel era rápido e logo eles estavam de volta ao local. Assim que saíram do carro, alguns fotógrafos ali presentes pediram para que Fitz acenasse e os repórteres pediam que ele desse alguma palavrinha. Ele sorriu rapidamente, e fez menção de entrar, mas Olivia o puxou para perto e passou o braço em volta de sua cintura. Fitzgerald a olhou, os olhos dos dois fixaram-se por alguns segundos antes de ambos abrirem um sorriso, e logo o gesto fora captado por câmeras que disparavam flashes em desespero, ele depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela.  
— Precisa ser mais simpático, lembra? — Olivia disse baixo e entredentes, ele assentiu, aproximando o ouvido dos lábios de Olivia, o gesto não era porque não conseguia ouvi-la, mas sim porque demonstrava uma intimidade real e palpável. — Mesmo que não os responda, precisa sorrir e acenar.  
— Achei melhor não te expor nesse momento — ele respondeu e então se virou para os fotógrafos ali presentes e acenou, Olivia fez o mesmo.  
— Eu disse que estou bem — ela mentiu, forçando o sorriso no rosto.

Logo depois, eles entraram no hotel e o silêncio permaneceu enquanto subiam o elevador, acompanhados dos agentes secretos. Assim que chegaram no andar em que estavam, Olivia fez a menção de ir para seu quarto, mas Fitz a puxou pela mão, fazendo com que ela o seguisse até seu quarto. Assim que a porta do quarto dele fora fechada, Olivia sentiu as costas coladas na parede, os lábios de Fitz possuíram os seus com fervor e a sua única reação fora corresponder ao  
beijo. A doce sensação, o sabor pelo qual ela já estava se sentindo acostumada, mas que não se tornava rotina, aquele era um costume diferente, causava-lhe alvoroço internamente. Quando os lábios dele se separaram dos seus, Fitz sorriu de forma indecente antes de dar uma mordida no queixo de Olivia que o olhava perdida diante daquela atitude, apesar de ser algo bem próprio do homem agir como bem entendia e quando queria.  
— Posso saber o que foi isso? — Olivia perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.  
— Não me faça uma pergunta difícil — Fitz limpou o batom de seus lábios usando um lenço que estava em seu bolso e foi até a mesa em que o seu bom e velho uísque estava, depositando o líquido dentro do copo antes de se virar para Olivia, que deu alguns passos até um sofá preto que estava instalado na sala que tinha no apartamento. — O problema é que você mexe comigo,  
mesmo em momentos de crise consegue ser descaradamente sedutora, toda segura de si. Me excita sem se dar conta de que o faz, Olivia.  
— Eu aprendi a lidar com situações extremas, ficou quase natural — Olivia disse, e sorriu fracamente. — Não sabia que era sedutora ao fazer isso.  
— Mas é, e muito — o presidente disse e bebeu um gole do líquido. — Agora vem aqui — ele apontou para o sofá. — Quero que me conte o que houve, Olivia.  
— Fitz, eu... — Olivia começou a responder, seu tom denotando que não estava muito afim de falar sobre aquilo e Fitz pareceu notar, pois interrompera a mulher rapidamente.  
— Por favor, Olivia. Sei que sou idiota na maior parte do tempo, mas estou sinceramente intrigado com o que aconteceu. Olivia sentou-se e o presidente sentou-se ao seu lado em seguida, cruzando as pernas e tombando o corpo para o lado em que Olivia estava, parecia atento e Olivia tomou o fôlego, sentindo as palpitações só pela possibilidade de contar sobre o que acontecera há mais de cinco anos.  
— Fitz, você pode ficar chateado com o que vou te dizer, mas há segredos que não estou preparada para dividir com você. Fizemos sexo, foi delicioso, temos uma sintonia maravilhosa, mas isso não significa que quero dividir pedaços do meu passado com você, da mesma forma que sei que faz comigo — Olivia disse e Fitz terminou de beber todo o conteúdo de seu copo.  
— Não precisa agir assim. Você sabe que acabará me contando, Liv. Você precisa fazer isto, até porque parece ser algo bem sério, algo do tipo que pode colocar você e a mim em apuros no  
futuro. A última coisa que preciso é de mais problemas durante minha campanha que parece começar a entrar nos eixos.  
— Talvez, senhor presidente — ela respondeu, sabendo que ele tinha razão e que acabara contando. Mas ali, naquele exato momento, não era o que queria fazer. — Entenderia se eu te dissesse que eu preciso ficar sozinha? — Fitz ponderou por alguns milésimos de segundos antes de assentir.  
— Claro. Eu estarei acordado o resto da noite, Liv — Fitzgerald passou os dedos da mão livre nos cabelos de Olivia que gostou do gesto. — Se você se sentir sozinha, ou quiser conversar sobre isso, estarei aqui.  
— Obrigada, Fitz — Olivia disse de maneira suave, lançou ao presidente um sorriso sem muito vigor. A feição de Fitzgerald era intensa quando ela então levantou-se, e saiu do apartamento sem nem olhar para trás.

Assim que ela chegou em seu apartamento e fechou a porta, correu até sua cama e enrolou-se nos lençóis macios que envolveram seu corpo. Abriu a pequena bolsa-carteira que usara naquela noite e seu celular apitou informando que havia nova mensagem. Ela já sabia de quem era sem nem ao menos abrir.

 _"Continua linda, aliás, eu ouso dizer que está mais gostosa do que nunca. O presidente é um homem de sorte, quero dizer, ele sabe com quem está casando, certo? Seria algo triste se ele descobrisse sobre a verdadeira pessoa que a noiva dele é."_

 _"Espero que possamos conversar melhor amanhã no jantar. Não precisa fugir de mim, Olivia. Não vou arrancar pedaço."_

Após ler as duas mensagens várias vezes, fechou os olhos sentindo o peito apertar. Ela precisava contar tudo para Fitz antes do jantar, mas quando teria a chance de fazer aquilo? O dia seguinte do presidente estava lotado e apesar dela estar presente em alguns dos compromissos, duvidava que tivesse a chance de falar com ele a sós novamente como tivera há poucos minutos.

~*~

Sete anos antes  
Saint-Tropez, França

Olivia sentia-se livre como não se sentia há muito tempo. Nem mesmo na tão sonhada universidade, se sentia daquele jeito, os homens de preto de seu pai a vigiavam dia e noite, sem dar tempo para que a garota se divertisse de verdade. Mas o pior nem era isso, a parte mais terrível de toda aquela história, era que seu pai não aceitava seus planos futuros. Ouvi-lo gritar para os sete ventos que ela não conseguiria se eleger por ser mulher, a fizera tremer de raiva, uma fúria tão incontrolável que a fizera brigar inclusive com sua querida avó Elizabeth, a senhora que fazia questão de tratá-la como uma princesa. Olivia sabia que a primeira coisa que faria ao voltar para casa, ela pediria perdão de joelhos para a avó.

— Pensando no que, docinho? — Jake perguntou ao se aproximar e sentar-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado da de Olivia. A garota olhou mais adiante, no límpido azul do mar, estavam sentados  
em um dos vários iates da família Ballard. O sol estava a pino, queimava a pele da garota que insistia em se bronzear, mesmo sabendo que ficaria com ardência por todo o corpo após o ato  
— Na minha avó — ela respondeu sem titubear. O seu namorado, se é que ela podia realmente chamá-lo assim, passou os lábios na orelha dela que sentiu o corpo reagir de imediato ao contato.  
— Fique tranquila. Tenho certeza de que ela entenderá que você não estava em uma fase muito boa.  
— Eu espero que sim. Não sei o que faria se minha avó não me perdoasse.  
— Não te trouxe aqui para se sentir culpada, eu quero que se sinta livre. Quero que se sinta completamente despreocupada.  
— Me obrigando a participar de festas e mais festas? — Olivia o acusou, mas seu tom era de brincadeira. Sabia que ao aceitar o convite de ir até Saint-Tropez para encontrá-lo era o mesmo de assinar um contrato de exclusividade com ele, e isso incluía as festas que ele adorava ir.  
— Ah, vai me dizer que não está adorando as nossas férias?  
— Eu estou gostando, confesso — Olivia disse, abrindo um sorriso maroto e ele beijou-lhe o rosto.  
— Eu percebo — Jake falou, dando uma mordida de leve no pescoço de Olivia que sentiu os pelos arrepiando. — Aliás, reparei como Harold ficou te olhando ontem.  
— Ciúmes agora? Por favor, essa é a última coisa que preciso no momento — Olivia disse, fechando os olhos e colocando os óculos de sol.  
— Não estou com ciúmes, muito pelo contrário — Jake falou, sua voz denotava uma espécie de excitação, e Olivia notara que não era apenas sexual.  
— O que quer dizer com isso? — Olivia perguntou, virando-se para encarar os olhos de safira do homem.  
— Acho que podemos usar isso a nosso favor — ele tombou um pouco a cabeça, seus olhos estavam no colo da garota. Jake passou uma de suas mãos sobre a barriga lisa da garota.  
— Continuo sem entender — Olivia perguntou.  
— Sabe que ele vende aquelas mercadorias — Jake disse e Olivia revirou os olhos. Aquele papo estava começando a irritá-la de verdade. Ela sabia que Harold revendia produtos ilícitos e queJake não se dava muito bem com ele.  
— Você quer que eu arrume aquelas merdas para você? — Olivia perguntou, sentindo a mão dele acariciando um de seus seios, os dedos gelados dele enfiando-se por dentro do tecido do biquíni.  
— Não são para mim, são para as festas, meu amor — Jake disse, mordendo o ombro da garota de forma carinhosa — Sabe que o público da festa aumenta quando distribuo esses doces —  
Olivia respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar no que Jake falava, mas era difícil ouvi-lo falar dos doces, que na verdade eram drogas, enquanto sentia a mão dele acariciando seu mamilo.  
— Você deve me achar com cara de idiota. Se essa merda explodir, vai foder para o meu lado — Olivia falou, tirando os óculos de sol e encarando Jake.  
— Não vai explodir nada, Olivia. Esse babaca do Harold pode ser tudo, menos ruim no que faz. Não é a toa que ele é o melhor da área, ninguém nunca pegou ele e não sei como, mas sempre consegue os melhores produtos — ele argumentou, tirando a mão de dentro do biquíni de Olivia.  
— Não sei se devo fazer isso — Olivia disse, enquanto pensava se deveria ou não se arriscar naquela empreitada.  
— Eu acho que sua festa de aniversário precisa de algo do tipo. Imagina só como vai ser maravilhoso! — Jake falava empolgado e Olivia sorriu ao ver o jeito do namorado, parecia  
uma criança.  
— Ok, Jake! Você venceu — Olivia disse e ele a puxou, beijando os lábios da garota rapidamente, logo depois, ela pegou seu celular e digitou rapidamente sob o olhar atento do loiro. — Pronto.  
— O que você fez? — Jake perguntou, sua expressão era confusa.  
— Mandei uma mensagem para Sarah.  
— Quem é essa?  
— Irmã do Harold, se esqueceu?  
— Ah, sei quem é. Aquela esquisita que gosta de usar roupas estranhas — Jake falou, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja que estava em cima da mesinha ao lado das espreguiçadeiras.  
— Ela é um doce, e tenho certeza de que vai me responder pedindo para ir até a acasa dela assim que visualizar minha mensagem falando que estou em Saint-Tropez.  
— Hummm, certo. Entendi a jogada, vai se infiltrar na casa dele e conseguir o contato — Jake virou o rosto da namorada e plantou um beijo demorado nos lábios dela. — Tenho uma namorada que além de gostosa pra caralho, é a mais esperta de todas. Olivia sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça e logo depois, sentiu o celular vibrando em sua mão e empurrou Jake para olhar a tela do mesmo, que alertava uma mensagem nova de Sarah.

"Nem acredito! Enfim, alguém que eu conheço pra me divertir. Pode vir aqui em casa? Se puder mando meu motorista te buscar no hotel em que estiver."

Olivia mordeu o lábio inferior, se perguntando se deveria envolver a garota adolescente nos planos de Jake, e hesitou um pouco. Mas sentiu-se cheia de coragem de novo quando lembrou-se de que quase nunca fazia coisas que remetiam ao perigo. Além do mais, não a envolveria em nada. Só usaria a garota um pouco para conseguir chamar a atenção do irmão dela, e depois que conseguisse se aproximar de Harold, não teria erro, era só inventar uma boa desculpa e se afastar da garota.

— E aí? — Jake perguntou e Olivia digitou rapidamente uma resposta para Sarah.  
— Confirmei com ela. Pedi para o motorista dela me buscar no hotel daqui três horas.  
— Ah é? — Olivia soltou um gemido assim que sentiu os dedos de Jake escorregando sobre a malha do biquíni que usava bem no meio das pernas, ele afastou o tecido para o lado e massageou entre as dobras da intimidade de Olivia com calma, fazendo Olivia arfar. — Posso te agradecer do meu jeito? — Jake perguntou com seus lábios colados no da garota e ela assentiu.  
— Ótimo. Vou fazer daquele jeito que te faz tremer, e prometo tentar não te atrasar para o encontro com a esquisita.  
— Não me importo com atrasos — Olivia disse, puxando o rosto do garoto para perto e mordeu o lábio dele. — Dependendo do que estiver pensando em fazer.  
— Ah, Olivia Pope... — Jake deslizou um dedo para dentro da intimidade de Olivia e ela franziu a testa sentindo seu corpo inteiro se remexendo em resposta à carícia. — Seu verão será inesquecível comigo.

Olivia fechou os olhos, alheia às últimas palavras que haviam sido proferidas pelo namorado. Nunca alguém lhe dissera algo tão verdadeiro. Aquele verão fora algo memorável, quase impossível de ser esquecido. Ela só não sabia disso ainda naquele momento, mas não demoraria muito para descobrir.

~*~

Dias atuais  
Grandview, Illinois, Estados Unidos

Olivia acordou assustada, seu corpo estava suado e sua cabeça doía fortemente. Ela olhou o relógio e cochilara por exatos 30 minutos, fora o que todas aquelas preocupações lhe causaram, uma forte e insuportável insônia. A mulher sabia que teria muitas outras noites daquele tipo se não resolvesse logo o problema com Jake, pois o homem era imprevisível, não dava para ter certeza dos próximos passos que ele daria, a única certeza era de que se ele abrisse a boca, e soltasse o que sabia sobre o maldito aniversário que passaram juntos, seria sua derrota em todas as áreas de sua vida.

Ela se levantou da cama, e abraçou a si mesma sentindo o vento frio bater sobre sua pele sensível, a única peça que tampava seu corpo era uma camisola de seda que na verdade mal lhe cobria. Passou a mão pelo rosto, e esfregou os olhos antes de se levantar e ir em busca de um comprimido para sua dor de cabeça, que ela sabia ser causada pelo extremo estresse pelo qual estava sendo exposta. Após tomar o remédio, deu um longo e perturbado suspiro, entregando os pontos e dando por encerrado a luta interna que estava travando sobre ir ou não ao quarto do presidente e contar o que tinha acontecido. Ela estava decidida, finalmente abriria a boca e contaria tudo.

Não gostava da ideia de recorrer ao presidente para resolver aquilo, mas não encontrava outra saida, pelo menos não tão rápido, nem mesmo Sep poderia resolver aquilo até o dia seguinte e além disso, não conseguira falar com ele quando tentou achá-lo através do celular. Olivia enrolou-se em um robe de seda que fazia conjunto com sua camisola, e deixou que seus pés a levassem até o corredor, que naquele horário estava silencioso. Vários agentes estavam espalhados pelo caminho, todos atentos mesmo que o local parecesse em total calmaria. Assim que chegou em frente a porta do quarto de Fitzgerald, não hesitou em entrar sem bater, a sala que ficava antes do quarto estava vazia e havia alguns papéis espalhados sobre a mesa de vidro que estavas disposta em frente ao sofá de couro negro. Olivia não olhou o que tinha nos mesmos, sabendo que era algo privado do presidente.

— Fitz? — Olivia chamara o presidente e então ouvira o barulho de água vindo do quarto dele, abriu a porta com cautela e percebeu que o barulho vinha na verdade do banheiro. Ele estava tomando banho e Olivia não pode deixar de pensar em como se divertira com ele no banho que tomaram juntos no avião presidencial. Mas ela não estava ali para alimentar seu desejo sexual, e por  
isso se sentou no espaçoso sofá que se encontrava em um canto do quarto, cruzou as pernas e esperou alguns minutos até que a visão dos deuses materializasse à sua frente. Fitzgerald  
estava enrolado em uma toalha, e sem notar a presença da mulher no quarto de primeiro momento, tirou a toalha da cintura, e Olivia sorrira antes de pigarrear, chamando a atenção do homem.  
— Liv?! — Fitzgerald franziu a testa, um sorriso presunçoso surgiu em seu rosto quando notou para onde os olhos da mulher estavam.  
— Desista, Fitz. Não vim aqui para isso e você sabe bem disso  
— Olivia disse, seu sorriso tornando-se fraco e Fitz assentiu.  
— Eu não acho que teria mal algum da gente fazer uma rapidinha antes de qualquer papo, acho que seria até relaxante. Mas tudo bem, estou bem curioso para saber o que a trouxe aqui, porque sendo bem sincero, não esperava que fosse realmente aparecer.  
— Nem eu esperava por isso, acredite — Olivia disse, enquanto Fitz enxugava os cabelos. — Poderia se cobrir? Fica meio difícil falar com você estando nu, senhor presidente.  
— Está se sentindo desconcertada?  
— Longe disso — Olivia respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. — Só quero focar no que eu tenho para falar, antes que eu desista.  
— Certo — Fitz notou o tom da mulher e enrolou a toalha em sua cintura novamente, antes de se sentar do lado de Olivia.  
— Me conte, então.  
— Por onde começar? — Olivia se perguntou, olhando para o tapete persa que cobria o chão e dando um suspiro longo e profundo.  
— Me conte o que te traumatizou em relação ao Jake. Algo muito sério aconteceu para que ficasse tão assustada em somente vê-lo. Ele fez algo com você? Te machucou ou ameaçou?  
— Não a mim. Na verdade, foi outra pessoa que saiu muito machucada, e eu tenho uma parcela de culpa nisso — Olivia deu uma pausa antes de voltar a falar, como se pensasse e escolhesse as palavras que usaria. — Eu peço que não julgue, Fitz.  
— Liv, todos escondem algum segredo, seja no passado ou enterrado bem fundo dentro de si mesmo. Fique tranquila, eu nunca a julgaria, já vi e vivi coisas demais para julgar alguém.  
— Então, prepare-se. Pois a história que vou te contar, se trata de mais uma que não acaba de um jeito bonito.


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteudo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Jake ( Eu já odeio ele.) apareceu! Obrigado por lerem! vcs me fazem feliz quando comentam e leêm! Suas lindas e xeirosas.**

-x-

Sete anos antes

Saint-Tropez, França

Jake andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto, na mansão da família Ballard. Ele entranhou os dedos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os de maneira despudoradamente sexy, mas aquele momento não tinha nada de sensual. Pelo menos não para Liv.

Jake estava irritado de maneira descomunal, e ela sabia que a culpa daquele acesso de raiva era somente sua. Ela roía a unha do dedão nervosamente, enquanto olhava o homem sem camisa, perdido em toda sua fúria incontida, e aquilo era comum do temperamento do rapaz, ele sempre fora muito intenso. Fosse para o bem ou para o mal.

— Eu só te pedi uma coisa, Liv — a voz de Jake estava alterada, Liv não sabia se era pelo álcool que corria pelo sistema do rapaz ou se ele estava simplesmente irritado com aquela situação toda. — E você simplesmente trouxe esse idiota para meu terreno.

Ele se referia a algo que tinha ocorrido horas antes, quando Liv enfim conseguira encontrar Harold. O rapaz cheio de truques, um playboy, filho de papai que não passava de um bandido, e ele tentara de toda forma conseguir uma chance de sair com Liv, porém a garota fingira estar completamente alheia ao comportamento insinuante do rapaz.

Quando tivera a chance de citar sobre sua festa de aniversário, e de que queria uma forma mais divertida de entreter seus convidados, fora quando tudo complicou. Harold disse que passava os produtos para Liv, mas só se ela o convidasse para a festa, e que não envolvesse a sua irmã na comemoração.

— Eu não consegui dizer não, afinal de contas é meu aniversário e ele se sentiu convidado depois de eu expor a questão dos produtos — Olivia disse, no fundo nem tinha remorsos do que estava fazendo, achava que a festa ficaria mais interessante caso Harold participasse.

— Esse filho da puta só quis me confrontar, não acha óbvio? — Jake tinha os olhos injetados, como se toda a raiva dele fosse explodir através de seus lindos olhos azuis, que naquele momento eram assustadores para Liv. — Mas ele vai ter o que merece, Liv.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Liv perguntara e Jake se aproximara da garota que estava em pé, os braços cruzados. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço da garota que o observava com atenção o sorriso cruel surgir em seu rosto.

— Eu sei o que fazer para dar o troco no desgraçado — Jake disse com a voz calma, porém tão assustadora que fizera Liv se arrepiar. — Me dê o número de Sarah, minha linda.

— Como?

— O número da sua amiguinha.

— Jake...ela não.

— Sim, Liv — Jake inflou as narinas, suas mandíbulas estavam tão cerradas que Liv temera pelos dentes do rapaz. — Me dê a porra do número de Sarah. Vou aumentar a lista de convidados.

— Jake...Você sabe que isso vai ser como mexer com uma colmeia de abelhas, não é? Harold vai querer se vingar e vai trazer todos os capangas dele atrás de você, e eles vão acabar com sua raça.

— Não, ele não vai fazer isso se achar que a irmã corre perigo — Jake disse com segurança. — Ele vai implorar para que a irmã querida dele fique bem, só isso.

— Você não está nem se importando com o fato de que eu estou envolvida nessa merda, não é? — Olivia disse, sua voz alterando um pouco. — "Foda-se a Liv!" — ela disse, em obviedade de que falava sobre o que Jake pensava sobre ela estar no meio da situação.

— Docinho, fique tranquila. Ele não é louco de encostar o dedo em um fio de cabelo seu. Ele pode ser poderoso, mas eu sou muito mais — o olhar psicótico estava ali novamente e Liv sentia seu coração disparado como um alarme, avisando que aquilo não acabaria bem. — Eu acabo com a vida dele, Liv. E faço isso antes que ele se dê conta daquela garganta maldita sendo rasgada.

Jake se aproximou de Olivia, que estava praticamente em estado catatônico e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios da mesma antes de sair do quarto, deixando Liv com os pensamentos atordoados. Ela pensou em ligar para Sarah e tentar alertar a garota que não tinha nada a ver com aquele mundo, ela era inocente demais para ser jogada em meio aos lobos.

Mas ela nada fizera naquela tarde ensolarada, negligenciara a ajuda que salvaria uma vida e infelizmente não fora a única vez.

Dias atuais

Grandview, illinois, Estados Unidos da América

 _"SERIA A REVIRAVOLTA DO ANO?_

 _A subida vertiginosa da popularidade de Fitzgerald Thomas Grant levou todos ao espanto, isso porque o candidato que vinha perdendo para a candidata Sally Langston desde o começo das campanhas pelo cargo de presidência. Algumas pessoas chegaram a afirmar que era o fim do presidente, mas parece que estavam errados. Há o rumor de que parte dessa mudança se deva aos recentes acontecimentos de sua vida, e claro, o nome de Olivia Pope fora citado diversas vezes como principal razão para que o temperamento do nosso presidente se tornasse menos ranzinza._

 _Parece que o nosso presidente está se encontrando nos braços dessa beldade conhecida por Olivia, que serve de exemplo para milhares de mulheres no país, não apenas por ser filha de quem é, mas também por lutar por causas que muitas pessoas julgam estar perdidas..."_

Liv nem terminara de ler o artigo que encontrara na internet, em um site de fofocas mundialmente conhecido. A parte em que dizia que ela era um "exemplo", fez com que seu estômago se revirasse.

O peso caíra um pouco após ter dividido a história com Fitz na noite anterior, mas não fizera a mesma dissipar e o fato de que em questão de minutos estaria no mesmo ambiente que Jake novamente, fazia com que a situação se agravasse.

Ela estava segura quando falara com Fitz na noite anterior, despejando toda dor e culpa que sentira, mas ali em seu quarto, se sentia miseravelmente assustada. Porém, ela sabia que teria que encará-lo uma hora ou outra, aquilo era algo necessário para que ela pudesse seguir em frente. A última vez que o vira, se despediram de maneira torta, apenas com um olhar de canto, ela estava cheia de ressentimento com o rapaz.

Liv se lembrou da ocasião, sua avó a buscara sem titubear quando a neta telefonara aos prantos contando o que acontecera, ela nem mesmo questionara sobre o jeito que Liv a tratara em Annyce. Olivia sabia que tinha tomado a decisão mais correta do mundo no momento em que vira sua avó chegando na cidade, acompanhada de um amigo, que resolvera tudo a mando de Huck. Huck fora o homem que apagara os vestígios da visita de Liv ao país, e que calara Jake da primeira vez. Aquela, fora a primeira vez que Liv conseguiu mensurar o poder de sua avó, que fizera todo e qualquer rastro de seu envolvimento na história desaparecer como em um toque de mágica.

Elizabeth Macmillan, herdara muito mais do que a fortuna de sua família ou de seu marido, ela herdara a soberania forte. Era como se a mais velha fosse a dona absoluta de todo um império, e para ela esse império era o mundo todo, apenas uma ligação ou um olhar fazia com que as pessoas ao redor assentissem, concordarem silenciosos, concordando com o que fosse dito ou pedido.

A velha senhora sabia que Olivia sonhava em entrar para a política, na verdade, fora a própria que apresentara boa parte daquilo para a neta, sem se dar conta de que ao fazer isto, indicava o caminho para a neta trilhar. As heranças deixadas por Lizzie foram muito mais do que dinheiro e bens materiais.

A porta do quarto em que Liv estava se abriu, fazendo com que ela acordasse das lembranças com sua avó. Fitz se revelou diante dela trajando um smoking feito sob medida, que o deixava simplesmente perfeito, talvez mais do que isso.

— Pronta? — ele perguntou, e Olivia ponderou por alguns minutos se estava realmente pronta para aquele embate.

Ela estava se sentindo segura, mesmo que não fosse por completo. A conversa com Fitz, a fizera se sentir daquela maneira, e as armas que ela estava prestes a usar contra Jake, teriam o efeito que ela queria. Liv seguiu o homem imponente, que rodeou os braços em volta do corpo dela de forma delicada, porém com uma certa dose de firmeza.

O contato da pele, e o encontro do calor dos corpos de ambos, era o suficiente para que faíscas surgissem. Olivia sorriu para o presidente, que sorrira de volta, o toque de Fitz, era de alguma maneira reconfortante. Olivia se sentia segura ali.

Assim que todo o esquema do comboio chegou ao local que aconteceria o jantar, Fitz olhou de canto para Liv que olhava pela janela, seus olhos estavam perdidos em outra dimensão e ele parecia saber, pois segurou a mão da mulher que o olhara na mesma hora.

— Sabe que podemos inventar que você não está se sentindo bem, e então se livra do compromisso.

— Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa que esconde do problema, Fitz. De fato, seria muito mais fácil se eu simplesmente pedisse para voltar para o hotel, mas eu daria uma vitória antecipada para Jake, sem nem mesmo ter tentado — Liv disse, um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios. — Eu preciso fazer isso.

— Aliás, eu quero te agradecer por ter me contado, Liv — Fitz disse, seu tom de voz caloroso. — Demonstrou que confia em mim, e que realmente temos um time poderoso aqui. Eu sei que me pediu para não me intrometer muito na história, mas preciso confessar uma coisa… — as palavras de Fitz ficaram presas, pois batidas leves foram dadas na porta e então a mesma fora aberta em seguida.

Os agentes secretos já povoavam a saída do carro, assim como já se estendiam pela entrada principal do majestoso hotel onde aconteceria o jantar. Alguns fotógrafos ávidos capturaram o momento em que Fitz saíra do carro, sendo seguido pela futura primeira-dama. Ambos acenaram, e Liv não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que a aguardava naquela noite.

Assim que Olivia contara para o presidente tudo o que realmente aconteceu naquele fatídico dia de seu aniversário, ele apenas a abraçara, pois a mulher caíra em prantos. E logo depois dissera que tudo ficaria bem, aquilo era só mais um pequeno problema, e ele aprendera com a vida pública a lidar com eles, aliás, ele sabia lidar com vários deles ao mesmo tempo.

Liv cumprimentara vários membros do partido, e seu braço ficara envolvido no braço de Fitz firmemente o tempo inteiro, de vez em quando o homem a olhava, lançado-lhe um sorriso que quase parecia um pedido de desculpas por fazê-la passar por aquela sabatina de cumprimentos e perguntas de como ela estava, ou de como estavam os preparativos para o casamento.

No fim das contas, Fitz e ela se sentaram em uma mesa privilegiada, onde apenas os políticos mais influentes estavam, incluindo suas acompanhantes que iam desde esposas até algumas que a lembraram de Alícia. No mesmo momento, a sua mente viajou até Washington D.C.., lembrou-se de Edison e que nem mesmo ligara para saber notícias dele durante todo o domingo, esperava que ele estivesse bem logo, pois precisava de respostas vindas dele.

— Mal acredito que estou sentada perto de você, Olivia — uma mulher baixinha e curvilínea que estava sentada ao seu lado se dirigiu a Liv.

— Como? — Liv a olhou interessada.

— Me desculpe, nem me apresentei. Sou Alexandra, noiva do governador do Texas — a mulher estendeu a mão e Liv a cumprimentou. — Pode me chamar de Alex.

— Ah, é um prazer te conhecer, Alex.

— Você é um ícone, Olivia. Claro que deve saber disso, mas a maneira que defende os direitos das mulheres de fazerem o que querem, principalmente na questão de trabalhista, isso me fez virar sua fã. Nunca pensei que teria a chance, mas obrigada por usar sua imagem para dar voz a tantas mulheres que se calaram diante do que essa sociedade podre nos impõe.

— Obrigada — Liv mal sabia como reagir. — Como agradecimento, pode me chamar de Liv — ela disse bem-humorada, esquecendo-se por um instante de que o perigo a rondava naquele jantar.

— O fato de ser latina faz com que algumas pessoas virem a cara para mim, mesmo sendo noiva de uma pessoa influente como o George — disse a mulher, se referindo ao marido. — Aliás, acho que a maneira como você demonstra que os imigrantes fazem a diferença na economia do país, é um ponto forte seu também. Você deveria possuir um cargo na Casa Branca, um dos mais altos.

— Quem sabe um dia? Ainda tenho o desejo de entrar para a política — Olivia respondeu a mulher que sorria, parecendo verdadeiramente interessada na conversa. — Mas por enquanto, meu foco vai ser ajudar Fitz, estando ao lado dele como uma primeira-dama.

— Você sabe que fará mais do que isso, minha querida — a voz grossa de Fitz soou na direção das duas mulheres, fazendo Liv se assustar um pouco e se virar para olhá-lo por alguns instantes. — Essa mulher é um achado, tenho certeza de que estarei a salvo se a mantiver sempre por perto.

Liv o fitava com curiosidade, e uma ponta de alegria por ver que o presidente a admirava de alguma maneira, mesmo depois de contar o que tanto a afligia, algo que manchava seu passado e que poderia facilmente se tornar um escândalo na campanha presidencial do homem.

Alex que antes tagarelava, simplesmente pareceu perceber o clima que surgira entre o casal, o olhar intenso e quase perturbador que era trocado por eles, e então a mulher se virou sorridente para o lado do noivo, ao perceber que não teria sucesso ao tentar conversar com os dois que pareciam ter entrado e um mundinho particular.

— Não sabia que me admirava tanto assim — Liv falou, sorrindo genuinamente.

— Qualquer pessoa que conversa com a secretária de estado e sai ilesa, tem minha admiração eterna e aquela mulher já te ama depois de conversarem por apenas dez minutos, Liv. Existe algo em você que atrai, um magnetismo que envolve de maneira estrondosa.

— Sabe que não vou ficar sem-graça diante de todos esses elogios, não é? É preciso muito mais do que isso — Liv disse, deixando um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

— Eu sei — Fitz se aproximou da mulher e falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela, como se não tivesse ninguém na mesa, quando na verdade, havia oito pessoas além deles. — Não fica constrangida nem quando falo sobre como meu pau fica duro só de eu te imaginar molhada para mim. Aliás, está usando o conjunto que te dei? — Fitz sussurrava e de vez em quando os lábios dele esbarravam na orelha dela, causando correntes elétricas pelo corpo da mulher que terminavam em um ponto específico que pulsava e desejava ser tocada entre as pernas dela. Liv sorriu ao ouvir as palavras deliciosamente cheias de malícia depositadas em seu ouvido e encarou o presidente antes de respondê-lo, sussurrando no ouvido dele.

— Não, senhor presidente. Eu resolvi vir sem calcinha hoje — ela respondeu, dando um xeque-mate na questão, e então depositara um beijo no rosto dele — Se me der licença, preciso ir retocar a maquiagem.

Seu sorriso naquele momento se tornara de triunfo ao ver a expressão boquiaberta do homem enquanto ela pedia licença e se retirava da mesa, a admiradora recém-descoberta perguntara se podia ir junto e Liv assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sentindo os olhos do presidente queimando sobre ela.

Alexandra caminhava ao seu lado, e enquanto ela fazia o caminho até o banheiro das mulheres, podia sentir que várias pessoas as olhavam com curiosidade. Talvez porque aquele fosse o primeiro evento oficial em que Liv acompanhava o presidente sendo sua noiva, foi isso que ela imaginou.

Assim que chegaram ao banheiro, ambas seguiram até o espelho, abrindo suas pequenas bolsas e pegando os itens de maquiagem.

— Caramba! Você o presidente tem uma química inegável — Alex disse enquanto passava o rímel. — Não entendo como alguns jornais puderam cogitar que vocês eram um casal de mentira, porque o jeito que ele te olhou foi a coisa mais intensa que já vi em minha vida inteira.

Olivia se mantinha calada, usando o batom que passava nos lábios como desculpa para tal. Ela espalhava o batom vermelho-escuro pelos lábios de forma uniforme, enquanto pensava no que responderia e assim que terminou o retoque, se virou para a mulher, que ela percebeu ter uns dez centímetros a menos, mas que tinha uma presença marcante do mesmo jeito. Definitivamente, tamanho não era documento para Alex.

— Eu e Fitz temos um relacionamento incomum, sabe? Vai muito além do que qualquer outro que já tive, temos uma conexão estranha, ele sabe quando preciso de ajuda dele e consigo enxergar nos olhos dele quando esconde algo de mim — Liv disse, percebendo que não dissera uma mentira sequer naquela sentença. No fim das contas, não precisava mentir para a mulher.

— Eu senti isso, vocês formam um time e tanto — Alex disse, um sorriso apaixonado no rosto. Liv teve certeza de que era mais uma vítima do conto de fadas dela com o presidente. Era estranho ter acesso ao resultado das mentiras que vinha soltando para o público.

— Ele costuma dizer isso com frequência, sabia? — Liv riu pela coincidência. — Mas me fale, você e George estão junto há muito tempo?

— Em público há um ano, e escondidos por 4 anos.

— Escondidos?

— Eu era uma acompanhante de luxo, Liv — Alexandra disse com simplicidade, e Liv nem mesmo achou aquilo ser novidade, acontecia com mais frequência do que se podia imaginar no mundo político e além disso, Olivia nunca julgaria uma pessoa por qualquer coisa que fosse, ela simplesmente não se sentia no direito de se meter na vida alheia e adoraria que o resto do mundo pudesse pensar da mesma maneira. — Eu tive que mudar completamente quem eu era no começo, mas pelo que pode ver não deu muito certo, gosto de ser eu mesma e me vestir do jeito que quero — Alex disse, apontando para o vestido longo vermelho que usava.

— Nisso eu te entendo completamente! Eu não abandono meus decotes pelo cargo que terei — Olivia dissera e a mulher rira da feição engraçada que Liv fez ao falar.

— Exato. Mas no meu caso, foi quase motivo de término, porque George tinha um pensamento muito fechado e machista, sabe? Mas acho que consegui dobrá-lo, ele sabe que se bater o pé contra o meu jeito de ser, eu o deixo sem pensar duas vezes. Não me deixo prender em relacionamentos abusivos, já fiz isso demais e sei que é total perda de tempo.

— Eu entendo bem de relacionamentos abusivos — Liv disse, se lembrando de algumas coisas que passara com Jake.

— Mas nesse mundo da política aprendi como lidar sem sair machucada — Alexandra disse e Liv levantou as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se curiosa ao extremo. — É tudo um jogo, sabe? A única coisa que precisei fazer foi calcular o que queria dizer, e falar alguma coisa que soasse inteligente. Em sua maioria, tanto os homens quanto as mulheres são egocêntricos nesse meio, gostam de exibir que são espertos, então se você souber o que falar, conquista quem quiser. Só há um erro que não pode ser cometido, que é o que as pessoas mais fazem — Alexandra falava de maneira eloquente, e Liv percebia que a mulher havia aprendido a se virar da maneira que podia. — Nunca diga algo muito inteligente e que possa ameaçar algo que eles digam, porque aí eles arrumam um jeito de te comer viva e não do jeito bom, minha amiga.

Liv riu da última colocação de palavras da mulher, que acabou rindo junto. Mas Liv sabia que Alexandra estava correta, se ela dissesse algo que ameaçasse, era o mesmo que pedir para ser atingida. Ela se perguntou o que Edison teria dito para que quisessem destruí-lo. Se perguntava se o amigo teria dito algo que perturbasse o grupo que queria detonar Fitz, e se fosse isso, precisava descobrir o segredo que ele carregava e que era tão precioso. Mas para isso, precisava de Edison vivo.

Ambas as mulheres, saíram do banheiro conversando sorridentes, e Olivia sentia-se verdadeiramente contente por ter encontrado alguém que se parecesse com ela no meio daquelas pessoas que eram tão antiquadas e a enojavam tanto no mundo da política. Por exemplo, era óbvio que as outras mulheres da mesa em que ela estava, não gostaram dela. Ela podia sentir isso no olhar de cada uma, ela podia vislumbrar cobiça, inveja, e algumas talvez a achassem uma vadia por usar roupas que não remetiam a uma puritana, não que ela tivesse algo contra, mas gostava bastante de seus vestidos justos e com decotes generosos nas costas, algo que se tornara até padrão, pois adorava exibir suas costas delineadas.

— Liv? — uma voz conhecida interrompera seu caminho e de Alexandra, ela sabia de quem era a voz, mas olhou para ter certeza e encontrou com o habitual sorriso de David.

— David! — Liv se aproximou do homem que ia cumprimentar a mulher com um aperto de mão, que fora ignorado por ela, pois ela abriu os braços e os circundou em volta do corpo do primo do antigo amigo, que não pestanejou em retribuir. — Bom ver você. Como está? Essa situação do Ed deve ter mexido muito com você e sua família.

— Ah, nem fale. Minha tia não sai do hospital, quase me fez desistir de vir até aqui, mas meu tio conseguiu convencê-la do contrário. Mas a situação do Edison é boa, Liv. Não se preocupe, ele sofreu um assalto pelo que parece — Liv sabia que aquilo era uma mentira, mas não rebateu, pois imaginou que fosse obra dos agentes secretos, forjar um assalto para não levantar suspeitas sobre o atentado. Não queria pensar sobre aquilo, tinha que agir como se nunca tivesse ido até o local, mesmo sabendo que a imagem do amigo sendo atingindo nunca sairia de sua mente.

Alexandra avisou Liv que voltaria para a mesa, pois seu noivo a havia chamado e Liv assentiu, até preferindo poder ficar sozinha com David. Ela indicou com a cabeça para um canto extremo do enorme salão do hotel e ele a seguiu, ali era seguro conversar sem que os vissem ou pudessem ouvi-los.

— Não me espanta que seu tio a tenha convencido. Seu tio sempre foi a pessoa que consegue amenizar a situação, porque sua tia tem a mania de exagerar. Aliás, essa é uma mania sua também — Liv disse, e David tombava a cabeça pensativo, um sorriso brincalhão surgiu em seus lábios. — Não me olhe assim, você sabe que é verdade.

— Me diz quando exagerei porque não consigo me lembrar — David disse, cruzando os braços em expectativa da resposta.

— Ao deixar minha amiga de canto, quando na verdade sabe que está sendo um babaca ao fazer isso e o exagero é o motivo disso tudo. Principalmente, por deixar que regras impostas pela sociedade influenciem você. Isso dela pertencer a um mundo diferente do seu, é ridículo — Liv disse segura, ela se sentia feliz por enfim conseguir dizer aquelas palavras ao homem que a olhava com surpresa, por aquele tópico surgir tão aleatoriamente no meio daquele jantar. Era para ser apenas um cumprimento formal, não?

— Liv, não acho que você ou Abby me entendem — a voz de David diminuiu dois tons, ele falava baixo e a música ambiente conseguia ser mais alta do que as ondas sonoras que saíam da boca do loiro. — Eu só não quero meter a Abby nesse mundo da política. Olha, eu tenho quase certeza de que esse assalto com Ed foi algo político, algo armado, afinal ele anda se envolvendo com aquela Sally e sinceramente, nada do que vem daquela velha me convence — David meneou a cabeça antes de prosseguir. — Eu temo pelo bem-estar da mulher que eu amo. Porque pode parecer que não, mas eu a amo e sei que ao meu lado ela corre grandes riscos, e não quero nada disso para ela.

— Você já falou isso com ela, David? — Olivia rebateu o homem. — Porque acho que cabe a ela decidir se quer ou não se arriscar. Veja eu e Fitz, estamos juntos e eu não vou dizer que estou tranquila, porque sei que ser primeira-dama não será um cargo fácil, sou o ponto fraco do presidente na cabeça de terroristas ou de qualquer pessoa que queira destruí-lo, mas não desisti do meu relacionamento por isso — Liv não contaria que seus motivos de estarem com o presidente eram outros, de qualquer forma, era um relacionamento o que tinha com Fitz.

— Sua personalidade é completamente diferente da de Abby, Liv. Você sabe bem disso — David disse de maneira tranquila.

— Ainda assim, acho que devia expor isso para ela, e não procurá-la quando bem entende só porque sentiu a falta dela. Isso a magoa ainda mais, David. Pense nisso — Liv respondeu. — Se me permite, preciso voltar para meu noivo. Foi bom te ver.

— Digo o mesmo, Liv. Espero que possamos nos ver em breve novamente — David respondera, e Liv pôde ver que ele estava pensativo.

Liv caminhava pelos cantos do salão, voltando para a onde estava Fitz, porém ao se aproximar do local, percebeu que ele não estava ali e além disso, esquecera sua bolsa dentro do banheiro, enquanto conversava com Alex.

Voltou até o banheiro, em passos rápidos e ritmados, não temia pelo que tinha dentro da bolsa, até porque decidira deixar o celular no hotel naquela noite e não havia nada dentro da bolsa de muito valioso, somente maquiagem, preservativos e a calcinha que deveria estar usando naquele momento, mas que resolvera deixar abandonada dentro da bolsa para surpreender Fitz.

Assim que alcançara o banheiro, sentiu um alívio imediato ao ver que sua pequena bolsa estava sobre o granito gelado. Ela pegou a bolsa saiu do banheiro rapidamente quando sentiu a sensação estranha de ser observada, e ao olhar para trás, foi como se fosse engolida por um buraco negro e depois devolvida. Seu estômago revirou, e a ânsia de jogar tudo para fora, era tremenda.

Ela tentou se afastar do homem que estava logo atrás, e sentiu-se patética por fugir dele. Caminhava rapidamente, até que encontrou uma porta que a levou até uma pequena área externa, a área de fumantes do hotel. Não havia ninguém ali, e a porta pela qual passara era a única. O frio cortante, atingiu-lhe e obrigando-a a abraçar o próprio corpo, as estrelas brilhavam no céu e ela se arrependera de ter ido ali, pois o que ela temia aconteceu em seguida. Jake passou pela porta no momento em que ela ia voltar, fazendo com que ela desse dois passos para trás.

— Sentiu minha falta, docinho? — Jake perguntou, seus dentes brancos e brilhantes se abriram em um sorriso, que de longe parecia ser cativante, mas para Liv eram como presas afiadas, prontas para ir em sua direção. Olivia respirou fundo, preenchendo seu coração e sua mente de coragem, pois ela sabia que precisava se mostrar forte diante de Jake. Aquela seria a primeira impressão que o homem teria após tanto tempo sem se verem e ela sentia a necessidade de denotar algum nível de segurança, demonstrando que a presença dele ou da história que manchava seu passado, não tinham mais nenhum efeito sobre si.

— Nem um pouco — Olivia respondera sem pestanejar, um sorriso enviesado nasceu a partir do canto de seus lábios. Por dentro, ela tremia um pouco. — Aliás, acho que você sabe disso, só finge o contrário, não é, Jake? Afinal, fica se arrastando atrás de mim e usando algo que aconteceu há tanto tempo como pretexto para entrar em contato comigo, e isso sabendo que não quero nem mesmo olhar na sua cara.

— Ah, querida. Assim você me magoa — Jake levou as mãos até o peito, e fez um beicinho irônico com a boca, Olivia o quis cortar fora com a primeira coisa afiada que surgisse na sua frente. A expressão do homem se tornou desafiadora, causando desconforto evidente em Liv. — Você sabe o quanto gosto de você. Aliás, pode não ter sentido a minha falta, mas eu senti muita saudade de você durante todos esses anos em que estive estudando. Sempre me perguntava se você estava conseguindo lidar com a culpa e ficava me perguntando se todos aqueles sorrisos que estampavam seu rosto nas revistas e jornais, eram falsos ou não — Jake jogou as palavras no ar com toda a naturalidade do mundo. — Mas no fundo, eu sei que você sempre teve um talento nato para a atuação. Só te peço que não se esqueça do detalhe de que eu te conheço bem demais para que consiga usar esse talento comigo, Liv.

— O que andou estudando, Jake? Como destruir garotinhas indefesas? Você sabe fazer isso sem nem mesmo estudar — Liv perguntou de maneira sarcástica. — O que você quer comigo, afinal? — ela perguntou logo de uma vez, perdendo a paciência com o homem que ainda mantinha a pose e o sorriso convencido.

— Ei, para quê tanta pressa? Eu acabei de voltar e esse é o nosso segundo encontro desde então — ele disse com calma e Liv cruzou os braços, como se com aquilo pudesse se defender. — Nos veremos muitas vezes ainda, docinho.

— Estou cansada dessa história na minha vida. Não sei se deu conta Jake, mas eu já tenho problemas demais no momento, esse não vai ser mais um. Você e tudo aquilo que aconteceu é página virada.

— Ah, Claro! Você quer dizer o seu noivado com o presidente dos Estados Unidos, certo? — Jake passou a língua sobre os lábios e seu olhar se tornou debochado. — Sabe que eu me pergunto como isso aconteceu? Deve ter sido uma história e tanto. Ou eu estou enganado? Porque até onde eu saiba, você sempre causa e acontece por onde quer que passe. Posso citar alguns momentos memoráveis, se me permitir, é claro.

— Por favor, não comece — Liv respirou fundo, passando a mão na testa e sentindo seus nervos ficando em migalhas.

— O quê? Vai negar tudo que já fez? Vai negar o que tivemos? Ou pior ainda, vai negar o que houve com Sarah? — Jake disse o nome como se saboreasse um doce e Liv sentira amargo na boca ao lembrar-se da pessoa ligada à aquele nome.

— Seu filho da puta! Se você disser alguma coisa… — Olivia disse, começando a perder todo o controle que possuía e lutava para manter em si.

— Vai fazer o quê? — Jake dera uma risada curta. — Minha linda, assim como você, eu tenho pessoas influentes ao meu redor, se quiser me prender por possuir fotos suas, vá em frente. Mas acho que minhas informações sobre Sarah seriam valiosas.

— Não coloque o nome de uma pessoa que não pode se defender no meio da conversa — Liv vociferou entredentes.

— Porque mesmo ela não pode se defender? Refresque a minha memória, por favor — um sorriso divertido brincava no rosto de Jake. — Me lembrei! Você ferrou com a vida dela.

— Você estragou tudo, foi você quem fez a merda, Jake! Pare de jogar a culpa em cima de mim.

— Jura? Primeiro, se perguntarmos para o Harold quem comprou as drogas, ele vai dizer que foi você, não eu. E em segundo, eu não acho que você fez muita coisa para ajudar Sarah enquanto ela pedia por ajuda. Aliás, se bem me lembro, estava bem ocupada, sentada no meu colo e me beijando, ignorando a existência da sua amiga.

— Você me disse que ela estava bem, me disse que era só um mal estar.

— E você estava bêbada — Jake disse, assentindo. — Já me disse isso tantas vezes que perdi as contas, Liv.

— O que você quer afinal? Dinheiro não é, porque isso você tem pra dar e vender — Liv disse, completamente impaciente.

— Quero de volta o que me pertence.

— Posso saber o que é? — Liv perguntou, sentindo-se aflita e temerosa pela resposta.

— Você — Jake disse com toda a naturalidade do mundo, sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Vim disposto a ter você de volta, Liv. Não pode deixar que isso interfira no que tínhamos e sinceramente, concordo com os jornais sobre esse seu relacionamento com o presidente ser falso.

— Eu nunca te pertenci, Jake. Você precisa se tratar dessa doença, porque isso é doença, sabia? —Liv disse, desviando do homem e passando pela porta, em uma tentativa frustrada de voltar para a festa. O homem saiu logo atrás, e a segurou pelo braço.

— Sabe que não vou desistir fácil, Olivia Pope — Jake falou, chamando a atenção de duas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor e então voltou a olhar para ela, encarando-a com veemência. — Eu vou voltar a te procurar. Agora que estou no país, será bem mais fácil mantermos contato, e eu espero que não me ignore quando te ligar.

Jake não disse nenhuma outra palavra, apenas piscou para Liv e então saíra dali, caminhando tranquilamente. Olivia sentiu uma lágrima, que prendera com todas as forças até aquele momento, escorrer pelo seu rosto e ao longe podia ver a silhueta do homem, as mãos dele enfiadas no bolso de maneira casual como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por dentro, Liv sentia a sua segurança esmagada, pois sabia que Jake era meio louco, mas ali naquele momento, percebera que ele estava indo além da sua loucura habitual. Ele a queria, sua psicose tinha atingido um nível extremo, a ponto dele achar que tinha algum tipo de poder ou domínio sobre a mulher e Olivia sabia que ele era capaz de coisas absurdas para conseguir alcançar seus objetivos.

Liv levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter o choro que lhe sacudia o corpo, mas sabia que a fúria incontrolável do medo em suas entranhas não seriam acalmadas facilmente. Enquanto se debatia para controlar o choro, sentiu duas mãos segurando seus braços de maneira firme e se virou assustada, para então encontrar os olhos azuis preocupados de Fitz.

Ele não lhe perguntara nada, isso porque já imaginava o que tinha ocorrido. Sem falar nada sobre o assunto, apenas a puxou para si, apertando-a em um abraço quente e confortável, permaneceu com a mulher envolvida em seus braços até que percebera que havia um certo fluxo de pessoas ali.

— Melhor irmos para algum cômodo vazio daqui, Liv — Fitzgerald disse e Liv assentiu. — Fique tranquila, tudo vai ficar bem.

Liv quis com todas as forças acreditar nas palavras que o presidente lhe dizia, mas seu coração lhe dizia que as coisas só piorariam dali para frente.

Sete anos antes

Saint-Tropez, França

— Vem, Liv — Jake chamou a garota pelo nome que logo o atendeu, correndo até o homem musculoso. — Você está cada vez mais deliciosa, sabia? — Jake disse no ouvido da garota que sorrira sem jeito antes de puxá-lo para um beijo demorado. Estavam na ilha privada da família de Jake, o local estava aglomerado de pessoas, Liv não conhecia mais do que quinze pessoas das prováveis duzentas que se encontravam no local.

Ela usava um maiô azul-marinho, com um enorme decote na frente. Estavam todos na área da praia em que havia uma enorme barraca, com um lounge extenso. Liv não sabia exatamente o quanto havia consumido em bebidas, mas sabia que passara da conta há algum tempo.

Jake depositara um beijo demorado nos lábios de Liv e a olhou com malícia evidente. Ambos estavam sentados em um dos enormes sofás brancos espalhados, Jake colocou seu corpo sobre o de Liv e ela o afastou rapidamente.

— Acho melhor irmos para um outro lugar. A ilha é sua, mas ainda acho loucura querer fazer sexo em público — Liv dissera e arrancou uma gargalhada de Jake.

— Qualquer coisa que você queira, Liv. Faço tudo por você, meu amor — Jake disse, sua voz estava arrastada pela quantidade de álcool que ele havia ingerido. Ambos se levantaram, e entraram para dentro da água, Jake estava por trás de Olivia e beijava o pescoço da garota que se arrepiava com o contato dos lábios do rapaz sobre sua pele.

— Vamos para o meu iate. Eu só deixei dois convidados especiais entrarem lá, e o quarto é nosso — Jake disse, cheio de malícia nas palavras.

Liv logo estava dentro do iate com Jake, e percebeu logo que no local havia um homem forte, ele beijava uma garota com vontade e Liv sorrira, acompanhando Jake que a segurava pela mão. O calor que ela sentia foi substituído por um vento frio quando Jake ligou os motores do iate, e o vento bateu sobre sua pele exposta.

Liv ouviu um resmungo, quase como um choro e foi até a parte externa do iate, e quando olhou bem para a garota que estava ali, sentiu um choque percorrer pelo seu corpo. A garota franzina estava mole, sentada no chão e não aparentava estar nas melhores condições.

— Sarah — o nome saíra de sua boca como um soluço, algo completamente involuntário. Ela levou os dedos da mão até a boca, em um estado nada sóbrio, aquilo não lhe parecia tão aterrorizante quanto seria se ela estivesse sem ingerir todo o álcool que tinha consumido.

— Gostou da convidada ilustre? — Jake perguntou elevando o tom de sua voz para que Liv o ouvisse, e ela o olhou através das janelas de vidro que separavam a cabine de controle da área externa.

— Eu te pedi — Liv reclamou, olhando para Jake que deu de ombros.

— Sabe que teimosia é meu nome do meio, docinho.

— Ela não parece bem, Jake — Liv disse, indo em direção à Sarah que vomitava. O suor no rosto da garota brilhava intensamente, e Liv sabia que estava tudo errado ali.

— É só o efeito do docinho que ela pediu — Jake disse e Liv o olhou, completamente possessa por sua raiva. — Liv! Não me olhe assim, foi ela quem quis. Ralph apenas atendeu o pedido dela, ela quis se divertir como nunca tinha feito antes — Jake falava, enquanto Liv afastava o homem e tentava ajudar Sarah que no momento começou a rir, pelo provável efeito provindo do que tinha ingerido.

O iate parou, e em alguns segundos Jake envolveu a cintura de Liv com os braços, puxando-a dali.

— Ela precisa de ajuda, Jake! — Liv falou em voz alta, quase gritando. — Ela é só uma adolescente! Menor de idade!

— Ela está bem, Liv. É só o efeito, vai passar. Além do mais, estamos no mar e ela pode sentir náuseas por isso — Jake beijou-lhe o pescoço. — Vem comigo, vamos relaxar. Ela está sorrindo, você não percebe? Ela está se divertindo.

— Harold vai te matar e depois fazer picadinho de mim

— Não, ele não vai — Jake respondeu e virou Liv de frente para ele. — Fique tranquila. Ele nem sabe que ela veio para cá, pois assim que ele chegou na festa, pedi para que Ralph trouxesse a garota para cá.

Jake pegou Liv no colo, e a carregou até a parte interna, onde ficavam os dois quartos espaçosos e entrou em um deles. Ele se sentou em uma das camas, e puxou Liv para si, beijando-a com desejo. A garota correspondera rapidamente, se entregando ao desejo que a consumiu como um pavio sendo consumido pelo fogo.

Ao longe, Liv conseguia ouvir resmungos, como se fossem pedidos de ajuda. Mas quando resolvera reclamar novamente, Jake a jogou na cama, iniciando uma sessão de carícias eróticas que unidas ao álcool de seu sistema a fizeram perder a noção até de onde estava. Mas isso fora até um grito lhe agitar o sistema, como se aquilo a acordasse de maneira permanente.

Era claramente um pedido de socorro, ela não estava ficando louca, ou imaginando coisas. Ela empurrou Jake com força, e ele soltou um palavrão em resposta à atitude de Olivia. Ela se levantou perturbada e foi até a parte de fora, onde o homem tinha as duas mãos na cabeça, sua expressão de desespero, fez Liv ativar o botão de pânico da sua mente.

— Ela…a culpa não foi minha! — Ralph falava rapidamente, e Liv se assustou quando enfim pôde vislumbrar o tamanho da merda que ocorrera.

Sarah estava caída na superfície branca e lisa do iate, sangue escorria do nariz da garota, mas aquela quantidade de sangue parecia nada perto da poça de sangue que crescia perto da garota. Liv soube de imediato que havia um ferimento grave na cabeça dela e se desesperou.

— Oh, meu Deus! Precisamos de um médico, precisamos de alguém para ajudá-la! — Liv falava em desespero crescente, Jake estava perto dela em questão de segundos.

— Porra! — ele vociferou.

— Eu te falei, seu filho da puta! Ela vai morrer! — Liv falava de maneira histérica, e ao mesmo tempo, batia no peitoral de Jake, e enquanto isso, Ralph estava encostado em um canto do iate, seus olhos vidrados na cena. Liv se levantou e foi até ele com raiva, ela sentia seu sangue borbulhando nas veias. — Seu idiota! Desgraçado! O que aconteceu aqui? — Liv gritava enquanto sentia lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos, todo o desespero em seu corpo a fazia tremer com violência.

— Ela estava bem comigo, então vocês chegaram e alguns minutos depois que o iate começou a se mover, ela começou a ter umas alucinações, se debatia sozinha no chão e foi a hora que ela vomitou, ela forçou o próprio vômito! — Ralph tinha o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas que escorreram ali, e Liv notou que ele havia ingerido alguma quantidade de droga também. — Ela subiu no bico da proa, eu tentei puxá-la, mas ela não quis me obedecer e logo em seguida, foi tudo muito rápido, ela escorregou e caiu batendo a cabeça na ponta do ferro que fica ali — ele apontou para o ferro que era puramente para o design estético do iate. — Foi isso. Eu não tenho culpa. Eu juro.

Liv olhou para Jake que parecia desesperado dentro da cabine, passando as mãos nos cabelos, alguns minutos depois, ele estava de volta e se aproximou de Liv, que havia se aproximado do corpo de Sarah novamente.

— Liguei para um médico, é mais fácil eles virem para cá do que irmos até lá — Jake falou, seu tom estava mais calmo do que o de Liv ou de Ralph, que ainda se encolhia no canto oposto do iate.

Liv chorava compulsivamente no momento seguinte, ela colocara o dedo indicador e médio no pescoço da garota, e então pudera sentir a pulsação da garota diminuindo debaixo de seus dedos. Jake acariciou os cabelos de Liv, que dera um tapa forte na mão dele para afastá-lo.

— Ela teve uma overdose, tenho certeza disso — Liv disse, olhando para a garota. Sua voz embolada pelo choro, e seu coração apertado pela culpa que já surgia. — Pelo que o Ralph contou, e pelo sangramento do nariz. O que você fez com ela, Jake? Acabou com a vida de uma criança por puro capricho.

— Eu? Você também está aqui, Liv. Acha que tenho culpa nisso sozinho?

— Sim! Eu não queria que você convidasse Sarah, eu te pedi para não fazer isso e você fez pior ainda, além de convidá-la, a induziu a ingerir drogas.

— Ela me pareceu bastante empolgada quando enviei Ralph e ele a convidou para vir à festa aqui na ilha, ela nem sabia que era festa do seu aniversário. Veio empolgada, e sentiu-se atraída como qualquer outra adolescente — Liv não entendia como que Jake podia falar sobre aquilo como se não fosse nada demais, ele agia como se o fato que acabara de ocorrer não fosse algo para se dar importância.

— Sentiu-se vingado de Harold? — Liv perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto e antes que Jake falasse alguma coisa em resposta, ela se levantou e voltou a falar furiosa. — Vamos voltar logo para a ilha, Jake! O que está esperando? Ligue essa merda e dê a volta, nem estamos muito longe.

— Não acho que seja mais necessário — Ralph falou, se aproximando de Liv e Jake. O moreno parecia assustado, sabia que a culpa cairia sobre os ombros dele também. Até Liv levaria culpa por ter negligenciado o socorro, ter compactuado com o fato de Sarah ter ingerido bebidas e droga, e além disso, seu nome ficaria manchado para sempre quando isso vazasse.

— O quê? — Liv perguntou, seu coração batia descompassado, como se já soubesse o que viria pela frente.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Ralph? — Jake perguntou logo em seguida, olhando para Ralph perto do corpo estendido de Sarah.

— Sarah está morta.


	18. Chapter 18

N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.

-x-

Fitz cometera muitos erros durante uma fase obscura de sua vida, mas nunca imaginara que Liv pudesse esconder algo tão complicado e tenso como a morte de alguém. Fitz sentou-se em sua cama, no quarto presidencial, acabava de amarrar os cadarços de seu sapato, enquanto lembrava-se da expressão desolada de Liv.

Ele sentira a culpa dançando através das íris da mulher que chorou copiosamente logo em seguida, o que fora um baque para ele, pois Liv parecia ser sempre forte, uma mulher de ferro, mas ali naquele momento ela lhe revelara o seu ponto mais fraco, demonstrando que confiava nele.

Em nenhum momento a sombra de julgamento passou pela cabeça de Fitz, que de imediato se sentira tão triste quando a mulher demonstrara estar, era como se fosse com ele mesmo, como se todo o peso que Liv sentia sobre si, caíssem sobre ele. Ele achara estranho, mas não importou-se muito com o fato, acreditava que por estar sempre tão perto de Liv estivesse causando aquele tipo de sentimento.

Desde o momento em que resgatara Olivia das mãos de Jake, e a retirou do local do jantar aos prEdos, sabia que precisava ajudá-la, na verdade, ele já tinha tomado algumas atitudes antes mesmo que chegassem ao hotel em que o jantar ocorrera. Tinha ligado para um amigo que entregaria informações sobre Jake, não as informações convencionais, mas sim as mais sigilosas. Em resumo, Fitz descobriria tudo que o canalha tinha feito na vida, e claro, usaria contra o mesmo.

O presidente sabia que Liv era muito orgulhosa e não gostava de ninguém resolvendo as coisas por ela, mas estava claro como água para ele que aquele assunto em específico causava uma espécie de torpor na mulher, ela travava diante da culpa que rondava sua mente. E ele sabia que precisaria intervir daquela vez, mesmo sob os protestos dela.

Fortes batidas na porta o fizera perceber que olhava para a vista privilegiada sem realmente prestar atenção, ele se levantou, ajeitando a gravata mais uma vez e então atendeu.

— Sim? Entre — ele sabia que provavelmente era Cyrus. Ele normalmente entrava sem bater, porém desde que encontrara Olivia e o presidente aos beijos, mudara o comportamento.

— Senhor, com licença — o homem de cabelos grisalhos entrou no quarto. — Angelina já chegou para conversar com o senhor.

— Obrigado. Já estou indo — Fitz disse e Cyrus assentira antes de sair do quarto.

Angelina era quase uma irmã para Mellie, Fitz a conhecera assim que começara a tentar conquistar a falecida esposa, e gostava muito da personalidade de Angelina, que sempre fora muito sincera. Talvez fosse arriscado levar logo Angelina até a Casa Branca, mas ele precisa ir na fonte da verdade, em busca de pelo menos, algumas respostas.

Assim que chegou ao escritório oval, esperou apenas um minuto para pedir que a mulher entrasse. Ela sorria, os grandes olhos esverdeados fitavam o presidente com curiosidade, seus lábios estavam pintados de rosa e contrastava com o conjuntinho verde-esmeralda que usava. Ela se aproximou da mesa em que Fitz estava, porém ele se aproximara da mulher.

— Senhor presidente — ela estendeu a mão, e Fitz sorrira para ela.

— Por favor, Angie. Não vamos começar a ter formalidades agora, certo? A considero da família — Fitz disse, e a mulher sorriu de volta abertamente.

— Mas faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos — ela disse e Fitz lhe indicou o sofá creme, ele se sentou de frente para ela. — Desde...bom, você sabe.

— Sei disso, Angie. Tenho sido um completo idiota nos últimos tempos, mas é que ainda me dói um pouco — Fitz disse, seu tom ficou mais sereno. — Aliás, exatamente para isso que te chamei aqui.

— Para falar sobre Mellie? — Angelina perguntou, sua expressão era de surpresa.

— Sim — Fitz passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior antes de voltar a falar. — Eu preciso tirar uma dúvida com você.

— Fique à vontade. Vou adorar poder te ajudar.

— Lembra-se dos últimos meses de vida de Mellie? — Fitz perguntou e Angelina assentiu, encorajando-o a seguir em frente. — Percebeu algo de estranho? Ela te falou alguma coisa?

— Sabe, Fitz, chega a ser engraçado você mencionar isso — Angelina falou e Fitz a olhava intrigado. — Eu não comentei na época da morte, e muito menos depois, porque nos afastamos de forma drástica e eu entendi você. Mas fazia algum tempinho que Mellie me ignorava, ela estava bastante arredia e não vou mentir, sempre que eu tocava no assunto do casamento de vocês, ela mudava o semblante.

— Sabe se existia algum motivo para esse comportamento? Talvez eu tenha feito algo e não esteja sabendo. — Eu não quero te criticar, Fitz, mas ela havia se queixado comigo anteriormente sobre como você dava mais atenção para seu cargo do que para ela em alguns momentos — Angelina respondeu de maneira franca. Fitz não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco culpado.

— E ela chegou a comentar com você sobre gravidez? — Fitz perguntou e Angelina vincou a testa. As mãos da mulher estavam fechadas sobre seu colo, e a partir daquele momento começaram a se mexer nervosamente, Fitz notara o movimento e a olhou com mais atenção, esperando pela resposta.

— S-sim — Angelina respondeu, sua voz havia adquirido um novo tom. — Eu não sei se devo falar sobre isso, senhor.

— Deve, Angelina. Eu preciso tentar entender porque minha esposa escondeu a gravidez de mim — Fitz disse, havia um certo desespero escapando junto com as palavras preferidas. — Se ela sabia da gravidez, porque não me contou logo de uma vez? Eu acreditava que nem mesmo ela sabia da criança que carregava consigo, mas agora que sei que você já tinha conhecimento, me pergunto o motivo dela ter escondido isso de mim.

— Ela falava que seria negligenciada junto com a criança que teria, dizia que se sentia um peso, mas eu sentia que tinha algo a mais e quando comecei a perguntar, foi quando ela se afastou e se tornou completamente diferente comigo — Angelina disse, seus olhos estavam marejados. — Até hoje não entendo o motivo de ter mudado comigo, pois você sabe que éramos como irmãs.

— Eu sei, Angelina. E estou exatamente tentando descobrir o motivo da mudança de Mellie — Fitz mentiu, já que ele mesmo não notara nenhuma diferença do tratamento de sua esposa para com ele.

— Eu queria ter falado com você sobre isso antes, mas achei que seria bobeira, além do mais, imaginava que deveria estar se sentindo péssimo por ter pedido a esposa e um bebê.

— Talvez ela estivesse estressada demais, além do fato de eu ser um marido bastante ausente — Fitz disse, tentando não fazer perguntas que pudessem lançar dúvidas sobre a cabeça de Angelina. — De qualquer forma, te peço que não comente sobre nossa conversa com ninguém.

— Nunca fiz e nunca farei isso, Fitz. Eu guardei essa história comigo, e continuarei porque é algo que diz respeito a alguém que foi muito importante para mim.

— Eu sei, entendo seu sentimento.

— Aliás, fiquei muito feliz ao saber de seu noivado. Saber que está seguindo em frente, me fez sentir alívio, pois sabia que a morte de Mellie causara um estrago muito grande em você.

— Eu estou muito feliz pelo meu noivado também. Encontrei uma mulher forte, determinada e cheia de vontades, eu gosto bastante dela — Fitz disse, e não havia nenhuma invenção em sua sentença.

— Totalmente o oposto de Mellie — Angelina disse e então sorriu. — Eu vejo como você melhorou seu humor, tem até sorrido para as fotos que tiram de você, e eu não o via sorrir desde antes do acidente.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas, interrompendo a conversa entre Angelina e Fitz. Ambos olharam para a porta que se abriu um pouco, Olivia colocou a cabeça na fresta e abriu um sorriso de canto ao olhar para Fitz, e logo em seguida, seus olhos caíram sobre a mulher.

— Oh, me desculpem! — Liv disse. — Sua secretária me disse que estava livre agora, querido. — Liv disse, enfatizando na palavra "querido", não por ciúmes, mas porque era o combinado de se tratarem com carinho diante de outras pessoas.

— Não, Liv. Pode entrar — Fitz disse, sorrindo para a mulher que entrou no escritório oval e foi até a mulher.

— Prazer, Olivia Pope — Liv disse, estendendo a mão para a mulher que se levantou.

— Eu sei quem você é, Pope. Só não saberia se fosse um alienígena — Angelina disse sorridente. — Você e Fitz tem sido o assunto mais falado nas mídias. Aliás, sou Angelina Stroke, é um prazer conhecê-la.

— Não sei se ser reconhecida é uma coisa tão boa — Liv disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão e então se virou para o presidente. — Fitz, vim te avisar que vou farei a prova do vestido do casamento com Ruby e Abby.

— Espere um pouco. Eu preciso conversar com você — Fitz disse, se levantando do sofá e se aproximando da noiva.

— Na verdade, acho que já vou indo — Angelina disse. — Infelizmente, não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo, já tinha marcado outro compromisso e também não quero incomodar.

— Você nunca incomoda, Angie — Fitz disse e Angelina sorriu.

— Mesmo assim — Angelina disse enquanto Olivia e Fitz a olhavam. — Espero que sejam muito felizes juntos, de verdade.

Angelina disse com sinceridade, colocando a mão sobre as mãos unidas de Olivia e Fitz, e então pediu licença antes de sair do escritório oval, deixando o casal sozinho.

— Ela é muito bonita — Olivia comentou e Fitz assentiu, ambas as mãos ainda estavam unidas. — Ela trabalha para a Casa Branca?

— Na verdade, ela era muito amiga de Mellie — Fitz disse simplesmente. — A conheci antes mesmo de começar a me relacionar com Mellie — Fitz disse, se sentando no sofá novamente, Olivia o acompanhou, sentando-se ao lado dele. — Liv, eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

— Sobre? — Liv perguntou e Fitz ponderou se deveria ou não comentar sobre a investigação que providenciara. — Eu vou fazer uma visita ao hospital em que Edison está, Liv. Ontem pela manhã, assim que chegamos de viagem, recebi o comunicado de que ele estava acordado e eu preciso conversar com ele, acredito que desta maneira, ele poderá falar o que sabe.

— Duvido muito, Fitz. Ele estava bastante assustado quando conversou comigo e depois do atentado contra ele, tenho certeza de que estará com mais medo ainda.

— Eu acredito que deve estar muito amedrontado mesmo, mas preciso arriscar a tentativa.

— Posso te acompanhar? — Liv perguntou, e Fitz entendia os motivos dela desejar vê-lo, afinal ela o vira ser atingindo.

— Sim, mas não quero que ele saiba que está comigo e quero conversar com ele sozinho — Fitz falou, passando a mão pelo queixo. — Depois pode entrar para vê-lo. — Quando pretende ir? — Olivia perguntou e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sabe que os agentes decidem a hora que saio para evitar qualquer tipo de ataque e nos últimos tempos, o reforço tem sido redobrado. Mas fique tranquila que te avisarei.

— Acha que dá tempo de eu ir experimentar o vestido do casamento? — Olivia perguntou, e Fitz notou a ansiedade na voz dela.

— Acredito que dará tempo de sobra, pois ainda vou ter uma reunião importante aqui na Casa Branca — Fitz respondeu e Liv assentiu.

— Certo. Vou apressar as coisas com Abby e Ruby — Olivia ia saindo, porém se virou para o presidente que a fitou, curioso.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou. — Algum problema? Aliás, nem mesmo te perguntei. Faz três dias que voltamos de Springfield, teve alguma notícia de Jake?

Como já era esperado, a expressão da mulher mudou completamente.

— Nada. E sendo bem sincera, isso me assusta mais ainda — Liv disse.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Liv. Eu já estou tomando conta do assunto.

— Eu faria isso. Eu já resolvi muitos problemas antes.

— Eles não eram seus, e isso faz toda diferença, minha linda — Fitz disse, acariciando o braço de Liv. — Deixei que eu tome conta disso dessa vez.

— Tudo bem. — Liv disse e então mordeu o lábio, pensativa. — Fitz, acha mesmo necessário que Ruby continue planejando as coisas do casamento?

— Ela continua te incomodando? — Fitz perguntou e Olivia assentiu.

— Quase sempre reclama das minhas escolhas e parece arrumar desculpas, como se as coisas que eu escolho fossem antiquadas ou completamente erradas. E não me leve a mal, mas minha mãe planejou eventos durante toda sua vida, eu acredito que as escolhas que eu faço são completamente dentro dos padrões que a Casa Branca tem.

— Conversarei com Ruby, minha querida — Fitz disse e piscou para ela. — Mas tenho uma exigência.

— Qual? Vai querer ver tudo o que eu decidir com Abby? — Olivia revirou os olhos, e Fitz riu. — Eu vou repassar para os profissionais contratados, vai ser tudo perfeito. Fique tranquilo.

— Não. Eu ia pedir para que me desse algo em troca, Liv — Fitz disse, seus olhos tão cheios de malícia, quanto suas palavras. — E não estou falando de informações.

— Ah — Liv soltou um resmungo, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Fitz passou uma mão pelo pescoço da mulher de forma carinhosa, arrastando os dedos de maneira lenta e dolorosamente sensual, e o olhar que ele lançou era tão quente que fez Liv apertar as coxas para reprimir o tesão que surgiu no meio de suas pernas.

— Sabe sobre a minha mesa de trabalho, Liv?

— Claro. A mesa do Resolute é famosa — Liv respondeu, sua voz era baixa, completamente sensual.

— É, mas acho que ela não tem recebido a atenção que merece — Fitz cheirou o pescoço de Liv, fazendo-a estremecer. — Acredita que ela esteja sendo negligenciada de sua real importância.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Liv segurou os braços dele com força, tentando se manter em pé quando sentiu a língua do presidente rastejando por sua pele. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio com vigor quando o sentiu sugando sua pele, dando mordidas demoradas e tão dolorosas que chegavam ao ponto de se tornarem deliciosas.

— O design dessa mesa foi feito originalmente há muitos anos, fora um presente da Rainha Vitória para Rutherford B. Hayes. Seja lá quem tenha modelado e feito essa mesa, mas não acho que essa pessoa ficaria contente sabendo que tenho feito coisas tão chatas nela — Fitz disse, bem perto do ouvido da mulher, dando uma mordida no lóbulo dela logo depois.

— Você tem comandado a maior potência mundial, aliás tem comandado o mundo dali, não acho que isso seja chato.

— Depende — Fitzgerald entranhou os dedos pela parte de trás dos fios macios de cabelo de Olivia, puxando levemente, forçando a cabeça dela para trás.

— Do quê?

— Do que usamos como comparação. Comandar exércitos, ter vários países aliados, tomar as decisões que podem afetar o mundo, não são nada se comparados a sexo com você, chega a ser injusto com o resto das coisas a serem feitas no mundo.

— Você quer dizer que…

— Eu quero te comer naquela mesa, Liv — Fitz disse, de forma selvagem enquanto mordia o queixo da mulher. — Quero me enterrar bem fundo dentro de você. Você consegue imaginar isso?

— Sim — Olivia respondeu, ofegante. Ela sentiu cada célula do seu corpo reagindo ao contato do presidente, como se uma chave de ignição fosse virada no momento em que ele se aproximasse demais dela.

— Só se você me deixar te colocar dentro da minha boca de novo — Olivia disse e Fitz soltou uma risada grossa e reverberante.

— Você nunca fica por baixo, não é? Sempre arruma um jeito de me deixar surpreso, e claro, mais duro ainda por você.

— Depende do que estamos falando, Fitz. Qualquer posição me interessa, sou bem curiosa nesse aspecto — Liv respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, levando o que o presidente havia falado para o lado sexual.

Fitz mordiscou o lábio inferior dela, deslizando sua língua ali com um ritmo delicioso antes de deslizar a mesma para dentro da boca de Olivia. Ambos sentiam a textura e o gosto do beijo do outro, apreciando não somente o beijo, mas as reações que eram causadas a partir daquela carícia. As mãos de Liv estavam nas costas largas do presidente, e quando ela sentiu uma das mãos de Fitz apertando sua bunda por cima do tecido do vestido que usava, soltou um resmungo e cravou as unhas que mesmo sobre o tecido do terno causou efeito em Fitz, que a apertou com mais vontade ainda.

Ele parou o beijo, sugando o lábio de Liv como se fosse um delicioso morango. Ela abriu os olhos nebulosos, fitando Fitz e suas íris Azuis que também a fitavam com intensidade.

— Melhor você ir antes que eu cancele tudo o que tenho para hoje e te rasgue ao meio, Liv — Fitz disse acariciando os cabelos da mulher.

— Ah, que pena — Olivia falou, colocando sua mão sobre a visível ereção de Fitz. — Adoraria dar um jeitinho de resolver esse enorme problema que tenho nas minhas mãos agora.

— Liv...não me provoque desse jeito — Fitz respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

— Acha que só você sabe provocar, senhor presidente? — Liv fez a pergunta retórica, dando um risinho vitorioso e aproximando os lábios da orelha dele. — Agora, se me der licença, vou me aliviar sozinha — Liv alisava todo o membro por cima da calça de Fitz que tentou levar sua mão até o ponto úmido no meio das pernas de Liv. — Eu vou imaginar você me chupando enquanto acaricio meu clitóris, e desejar que seja você me fodendo enquanto tiver os meus dedos enfiados dentro da minha boce…

Liv fora calada de forma repentina com o choque dos lábios de Fitz sobre os seus, o beijo não era nada educado ou calmo. Fitz rodeou um dos braços ao redor da cintura da mulher, a levantando do chão com firmeza e carregando-a até a parede, perto da porta de seu escritório.

Ele interrompeu o beijo por um segundo e então passou a chave na porta, trancando-a antes de voltar a beijar Olivia. Sua mão ávida não titubeou antes de deslizar pelas coxas firmes e torneadas de Liv e se infiltrar por debaixo do vestido.

Fitz soltou um silvo pesado quando seus dedos encontraram a intimidade exposta de Liv, nenhum pano impedia o contato do atrito de seus dedos com a pele fina e sensível da mulher. Ela o encarava com desejo flamejando nos olhos, os seus lábios estavam entreabertos enquanto a respiração quente entrava e saía por ali de forma pesada.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios dela quando sentiu dois dedos de Fitz acariciando os grandes lábios de sua intimidade, massageando toda a extensão deles enquanto as pernas de Liv cediam um pouco por conta do contato. Fitz tentava entender o poder que a mulher tinha sobre si.

Ele já havia tido muitas experiências sexuais, mas nenhuma mulher o fizera ficar tão hipnotizado, tão vidrado. Ela era como uma espécie de entorpecente, e quanto mais ele experimentava, mais ele desejava.

Olivia apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Fitz quando sentiu os dedos dele massageando seu clitóris, sua umidade escorria pelos dedos do homem que começou a morder o pescoço dela com vontade. Olivia não deixara por menos, abrira o cinto e a calça do presidente, mesmo que seus dedos estivessem trêmulos diante da adrenalina e do tesão que a consumiam naquele momento.

Fitz sibilou um palavrão no momento em que sentira os dedos de Olivia deslizando sobre a cabeça do seu membro duro, ele aumentara os movimentos dos dedos na intimidade de Liv em resposta. Ela se esfregava, rebolava em busca de mais daquele contato tão gostoso, enquanto sua mão deslizava sobre a dureza do membro do presidente.

— Você nunca precisa se virar sozinha enquanto eu estiver por perto, Liv. Entenda isso — Fitz disse, com a voz grossa, pingando de tesão ao sentir a mão de Liv apertando em volta de si com mais força.

Liv começou a masturbá-lo com intensidade, e Fitz enfiou dois dedos dentro da umidade de Liv, e cada vez que seus dedos deslizavam dentro e fora do corpo dela, era um gemido que raspava através da garganta da mulher.

Fitz sentiu tremores do corpo de Liv enquanto sentia os movimentos de masturbação em seu membro se intensificando, ficando cada vez mais rápidos. Ele sabia que ela não aguentaria muito mais, e esperava ansiosa por vê-la gozar novamente, aquela visão tinha virado sua favorita.

— Deixa esse seu gozo gostoso vir, Liv — Fitz disse com a voz baixa, rasgando o ar. — Deixa eu sentir seu mel escorrendo pelos meus dedos e minha mão.

E então Liv sentiu o acúmulo de sensações atingir o ápice, liberando todas elas de uma vez só em um forte orgasmo, que causara-lhe tremores deliciosos por todo o corpo, um torpor delicioso que a fizera desconcentrar do serviço que tinha em mãos. Mas demorou apenas alguns segundos até que voltasse a trabalhar com desejo no membro do presidente.

— Sua vez, senhor presidente — Fitz sorrira, sua mãos ainda escorregava pelo líquido na intimidade de Liv. Ele acariciava calmamente, enquanto Liv aumentava o ritmo de vai e vem de sua mão em volta da ereção do presidente. — Sabe o que eu mais gosto? Eu gosto de saber que você pode ser o homem mais poderoso do mundo, mas que eu tenho total controle sobre você enquanto seguro seu pau.

— Liv… — Fitz disse com a voz rouca.

— E como prova de que quem manda, sou eu...Você vai gozar agora mesmo — Liv disse antes de se abaixar, ajoelhando-se e tomando o membro dele em sua boca. No mesmo instante, o janto denso escorreu para fora do membro do presidente, e Liv fizera questão de engolir tudo.

Logo depois ela se levantou, limpando qualquer resquício que pudesse ter ficado. O sorriso presunçoso do presidente fez com que ela sorrisse de volta, ele a puxou beijando-a com calma. Quando o beijo acabou, ele se recompôs, ajeitando a calça e colocando o cinto de volta.

— Não se esqueça de pedir as imagens da câmera de segurança, senhor presidente.

— Fique tranquila, eles não tem a visão perto das paredes. A câmera fica apenas ali no meio do teto, e o fato do escritório ser oval tem suas vantagens — Fitz piscou e Liv piscou de volta.

— Ótimo. Vou experimentar o vestido do nosso casamento, senhor presidente. Me espere para irmos juntos ao hospital — Liv disse antes de sair do escritório, deixando Fitz sem entender o motivo de se sentir tão bem quando tudo parecia tão confuso quanto antes, ou talvez até pior do já estava.

"Não há motivos para se preocupar."

Era nisso em que Fitzestava pensando repetidas vezes, era naquelas benditas palavras que ele queria acreditar, porém algo apavorante lhe causara uma espécia de certeza de que tudo ia de mal a pior. As palmas suadas das mãos de Liv estavam grudadas na pele de sua mão, enquanto esperavam para entrar no quarto de Edison.

Fitz pedira para entrar sozinho, e Liv não reclamara em nenhum momento. O que ele achou ótimo, afinal não queria entrar em uma briga com ela naquele dia, já que de alguma forma ele sabia que as coisas ficariam complicadas.

— Fica calma, Liv — Fitz falou, sua voz quebrou o silêncio de forma repentina, fazendo com que a mulher sobressaltasse em seu lugar.

— Eu estou tentando — ela respondeu rapidamente, e antes que pudesse voltar a falar, a porta se abriu e um dos agentes chamou Fitz, que se virou para Liv, depositando um beijo no rosto dela.

— Eu deveria estar mais nervoso do que você, Liv. Mas veja só, estou calmo — ele mentiu descaradamente, já que por dentro ele se sentia em um redomoinho de emoções, e nenhuma delas era calma.

Liv assentiu, sorrindo fracamente antes de se levantar e seguir porta afora. Os agentes o acompanharam até o quarto em que Edison estava, assim que chegara diante da porta, encontrou-se com a mãe de Edison.

— Senhor presidente — ela parecia empolgada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, um brilho de curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos. — Achei que sua visita fosse uma mentira.

— Senhora Daves, é um prazer revê-la — Fitz disse, sendo apenas simpático, pois na realidade nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez que a vira. — E como pode ver, não é uma mentira. Eu preciso trocar algumas palavras com seu filho.

— Ele acordou ontem, está consciente, mas devo alertá-lo que nem sempre fala muitas coisas com nexo — a senhora Daves falou e Fitz prestava atenção.

— Como assim?

— Ele tem dito umas coisas sobre conspiração, assassinatos e insiste em falar que todos estamos correndo perigo.

— Senhora, se importa se eu entrar para conversar com ele agora? — Fitz perguntou, impaciente.

— Não, senhor presidente. De maneira alguma — ela respondeu, se movendo e dando passagem para que Fitz entrasse no quarto.

Assim que ele estava dentro do espaço amplo do quarto de hospital, recebeu um olhar surpreso de Edison, que o fitava com um vinco na testa. O cheiro de remédios e dos produtos químicos de limpeza fizeram o nariz do presidente coçar um pouco.

— O que faz aqui, senhor presidente? — Edison perguntou, sua voz era fraca.

— Eu vim conversar com você, Edison. Temos alguns assuntos em comum — Fitz disse de maneira séria. — Eu sei — Edison respondeu, olhando para o lençol azul que cobria seu corpo.

— Então… — Fitz pigarreou, tomando coragem para perguntar e colocar para fora todas as dúvidas de sua cabeça. — Para começar, preciso saber para quem você estava trabalhando.

— Eu não posso dar essa informação, senhor — Edison falou, o desespero crescente na voz dele fez Fitz sentir um temor lamber seu corpo por completo. O medo nos olhos de Edison não eram um medo comum, era um medo do tipo que consome a pessoa até o definhamento. — Me pergunte qualquer coisa, mas essa informação pode custar a vida de quem amo, e eu não quero isso.

— Certo. Não precisa falar sobre isso — Fitz disse, pensando em forçar mais sobre esse assunto depois.—Logo depois do atentado, quando estava caído, você falou uma coisa para Liv e ela me contou.

— Sobre o filho que Mellie esperava não ser seu? — Edison perguntou sem rodeios. — Eu me lembro, apesar de estar sentindo uma dor dos infernos naquele momento.

— Sim. Liv chegou a achar que você estivesse delirando — Fitz disse, se lembrando de sua noive lhe perguntando sobre o assunto. — De onde você tirou essa informação?

— As pessoas...Esse grupo para qual eu me juntei, eles sabem de tudo, senhor. Eles têm acesso a qualquer informação no mundo todo — Edison parecia receoso, mas prosseguiu do mesmo jeito. — Eles comentaram sobre isso. Eu não inventei nada sobre esse assunto, e sinceramente, não tenho motivos para isso.

— Você sabe que eles podem matar você e sua família mesmo que não abra a boca, não sabe? — Fitz perguntou, tentando fazer pressão psicológica. Ele não queria fazer daquela maneira crua, porém ouvir a confirmação do que Olivia havia lhe contando o fizera perder qualquer rumo dos planos pré estabelecidos por si mesmo.

— Eu sei, senhor. Mas prefiro continuar calado, pois sei que as chances de eu estar morto nos próximos trinta minutos seria grande — Edison disse, travando o maxilar antes de tomar o fôlego e voltar a falar. — Se quiser provas, procure na CIA, senhor. Eles possuem a prova de que o filho que sua falecida esposa, não era seu.

— Obrigado pela informação. Espero que não se importe, mas não sei se acredito no que me diz, Edison. Você já mentiu uma vez para Olivia, e está envolvido com essas pessoas.

— Sério, senhor presidente? — Edison perguntou de maneira irônica. — Porque não acho que teria vindo aqui se a semente da desconfiança não tivesse sido plantada dentro da sua mente.

— Exatamente por conta desse seu jeito é que desconfio de que isso seja verdade.

— Investigue, senhor. Não custa nada e eu tenho certeza de que será a ponta do iceberg — Edison disse.

— Tenho que pensar sobre isso — Fitz disse. — Falando em "ponta do iceberg". Pode me contar pelo menos sobre os planos desse grupo? Eles querem me derrubar? Me matar?

— Eles não me deram detalhes, senhor presidente. Infelizmente, não posso ajudar — Edison disse, e Fitz sabia que ele estava mentindo.

— Certo. Se souber de alguma coisa eventualmente… Me avise — Fitz disse, deixando subentendido que tinha conhecimento de que Edison sabia de tudo, porém escondia a informação. — Quanto a sua segurança, colocarei dois agentes tomando conta daqui para garantir sua segurança.

— Obrigado — Edison agradeceu, parecendo verdadeiramente sincero.

O som da porta sendo aberta fora ouvido, fazendo com que ambos olhassem para a mesma, a senhora Daves entrou no quarto e olhou para os dois. Fitz não queria sair dali tão rápido, ainda achava que poderia forçá-lo a falar mais, mas a mãe de Edison não parecia querer dar uma folga.

— Desculpe interrompê-los, mas é hora de tomar remédios. A enfermeira queria entrar e eu vim assegurar que ela não entrasse no meio da conversa de vocês — a senhora de cabelos bem presos falou, e Fitz perguntava se ela não tinha feito exatamente o que fora dito. Ela havia entrado no meio da conversa e atrapalhado tudo.

— Eu já vou embora — Fitz disse, ajeitando o terno com a expressão irritada. — Aliás, Liv está aqui no hospital para vê-lo — Fitz disse e assim que Edison ouvira o nome da amiga, abrira um sorriso empolgado. — E os dois agentes já estão aqui na porta. Espero que melhore logo, senhor Daves.

Assim que saiu do quarto, fez sinal para que dois dos seis agentes que o acompanhava, ficassem ali. E então seguira até a sala em que Liv estava, assim que abriu a porta, a mulher se levantou. Seu olhos revelavam o brilho da curiosidade para saber o que acontecera durante os poucos minutos de conversa que Fitz e Edison tiveram.

— Ele está bem, mas não me falou muita coisa — Fitz disse, escondendo a parte sobre a parte sobre a gravidez de Mellie.

— Eu imaginei que ele não fosse dizer nada, Fitz — Liv disse. — Agora é a minha vez, certo? Quero muito conversar com ele, e tentar pela última vez colocar juízo naquela cabeça oca.

Ambos saíram juntos da pequena salinha de espera e antes de ir embora, Fitz puxara Liv para si, depositando um beijo demorado em seus lábios escarlates por conta do batom. Assim que separaram os lábios e se olharam, o barulho ensurdecedor atingiu os ouvidos de ambos. Fora um tiro. Fitz não tinha dúvidas disso e seus agentes e os que tomavam conta da segurança de Liv também não, pois começaram a fazer o caminho de rota de uma fuga que fora planejada pelos agentes do serviço secreto antes mesmo de irem ali. Fitz segurava a mão de Liv com firmeza enquanto os disparos continuavam. Vários deles, um atrás do outro. Liv tentara contar quantos eram enquanto corria desesperada pela escada de serviço junto com Fitz e os vários agentes que os acompanhavam, porém perdera as contas.

Assim que alcançaram garagem, entraram no carro presidencial e então Fitz conseguira respirar sem dificuldade. Estavam seguros dentro do carro que era uma espécie de escudo. Os braços firmes do presidente rodearam o corpo trêmulo de Liv ao seu lado, enquanto ele tentava entender que tinha acontecido.

Ele não queria perguntar sobre aquilo para os agentes naquele momento, pois temia que algo grave tivesse acontecido e que isso assustasse ainda mais a mulher que se encolhia assustada em seus braços. Antes que pudesse dar conta, o carro estava entrando pelo portão noroeste e assim que estacionou, pediu que os agentes saíssem.

— Você está bem? — Fitz perguntou e Olivia assentiu.

— Sim. Na verdade, só quero entender o que aconteceu lá — Olivia pareceu um pouco pensativa antes de voltar a falar. — Eu nem pude ver Edison, aliás, preciso saber se ele está bem.

— Ele deve estar bem, minha querida. Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu e você pode tomar um banho para relaxar, não fique se preocupando com isso agora.

— Não sei se consigo, Fitz. É muito estranho, não acha?

— Eu sei, também achei estranho. Mas eu prometo te contar o que aconteceu assim que eu descobrir.

— Certo.

Fitz abriu a porta, e logo eles saíram do carro. Fitz seguiu direto para o seu escritório, enquanto Liv seguiu para seu quarto. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos levemente desalinhados e piscou diversas vezes, estava completamente aturdido ainda. Ele fez sinal para que os seus agentes entrassem e trancassem a porta, os dois obedeceram sem questionar.

— Que porra foi aquela, Tom? — Fitz perguntou para Thomas, um de seus mais confiáveis agentes do serviço secreto. Ele confiava tanto no homem que não pensara duas vezes antes de colocá-lo incumbido da segurança de Olivia.

— Senhor, tememos que seja um ataque terrorista — Thomas respondeu sem pestanejar. — Acreditamos que eles queriam atingir o senhor.

— Nossos agentes foram atingidos, senhor presidente — Agente Castillo disse com a voz clara. — E infelizmente, temos a confirmação de que Edison Daves está morto, senhor.

Fitz olhou para Castillo com completa surpresa, afinal não era porque ele não simpatizava com o playboy enrustido que o queria vê-lo em maus lençóis, e agora ele estava morto. Como contaria para Liv? Ela ficaria despedaçada.

— Obrigado pelas informações e pelos serviços prestados mais uma vez —Fitz disse, completamente sem ânimo na voz. — Podem se retirar.

Fitz caminhou até uma das janelas do escritório oval, enfiou as suas mãos nos bolsos e espremeu os lábios um contra o outro. Sua mente vagava entre os problemas a serem resolvidos de sua campanha, o problema com seus inimigos, mas o que pesava sua mente naquele momento era o que Edison havia dito sobre ele não ser o pai do filho que Mellie esperava.

Os problemas em sua vida só pareciam aumentar, mas os sonhos recorrentes, que estavam começando a se tornar pesadelos, o faziam acordar e dormir pensando em Mellie. A ideia dela ter mentido, lhe doía, lhe corroía a alma, mas a dúvida dominava seu coração e apesar de ter tomado uma séria decisão, precisava de coragem para colocá-la em prática.

Apesar de parecer algo extremamente errado duvidar da esposa falecida, Fitz sabia que precisava fazer aquilo. O fato de Edison saber daquela história, fora o suficiente para gerar suspeitas maciças sobre sua mente, ele sentia que algo estava errado naquela situação toda, era como uma comichão que lhe incomodava o cérebro, soava como um alarme de que havia algo muito maior por trás daquilo tudo. E Edison confirmara que aquilo era verdade, dissera para que ele investigasse e que a CIA tinha provas de que o filho de Mellie não era seu.

Ele sentia um aperto, uma tristeza por saber que Edison morrera, talvez porque sabia que nunca teria respostas concretas. Era como se voltasse à estava zero.

Ele ouviu um pigarro e se virou, encontrando os olhos do velho amigo, Cyrus, ele parecia inquieto.

— Senhor? Parece extremamente preocupado — Cyrus disse.

— Como não estaria? — Fitz disse sarcástico.

— Acabei de saber o que houve. Vim aqui exatamente por isso.

— Posso dizer o mesmo pelo seu olhar, Cyrus. Me parece preocupado também — Fitz dissera, e em seguida se aproximou de sua mesa e encostou no móvel, antes de cruzar os braços. Ele deu um longo suspiro pesado, ponderando em sua mente sobre o que faria a seguir.

— A situação pela qual passou, senhor. Estamos acostumados com esse tipo de eventualidade, mas é sempre bem apavorante a ideia de que você esteja correndo perigo, o país ficaria um caos se você morresse ou algo do tipo — Cyrus disse, pensativo. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Sim, peça para que cuidem de Liv, ela estava bem assustada quando saiu do carro. Desde que começou a se envolver comigo nesse maldito plano, tem passado por situações desse tipo. Não quero nem pensar em quando contar sobre a morte de Edison. Aliás, tentem evitar de falar sobre isso perto dela, eu quero contar isso da melhor maneira para Liv. Se é que existe uma maneira melhor para se dar esse tipo de notícia — Fitz disse e então prosseguiu, tomando coragem para fazer o que deveria ser feito. — E eu preciso que entre em contato com o a diretora-geral da CIA. Diga que é urgente, e eu preciso dela na sala de reuniões em meia hora — o presidente disse, usando seu tom autoritário de sempre.

— Posso saber o motivo? Sei que não devo me intrometer, mas parece ser sério.

— Vou descobrir a verdade sobre Mellie, Cyrus. Só isso.

— Como assim? — Cyrus perguntou com evidente interesse.

— Edison me disse algumas coisas sobre Mellie, Cyrus. E eu quero averiguar.

— Desde quando você acredita em Edison Daves, senhor? — Cyrus perguntou, seu tom era de quem estava desacreditando no que ouvia.

— Desde quando ele me diz que a CIA tem provas do que ele disse.

— Como?

— Só faça a maldita ligação, Cyrus — Fitz disse, indo até sua cadeira e sentando-se de maneira tensa.

— Senhor, há mais uma coisa — Fitz colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e uniu as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, sua expressão intensamente séria.

— Diga.

— Eu vim aqui para trazer informações que o agente Thomas Petrov acabou de me passar — Cyrus começou. — Tudo indica que o ataque no hospital foi causado por um dos agentes que o senhor deixou de vigia para Edison.

— Isso quer dizer que…

— Ele provavelmente faz parte do grupo que quer derrubá-lo, e foi usado para calar Edison. Ele matou o parceiro, agente Holden, logo depois disparou vários tiros contra Edison antes de se matar com um tiro na cabeça — Cyrus falava e Fitz sentiu seu coração se apertando. — A guerra começou, senhor presidente. E o inimigo pode estar bem próximo de nós sem aos menos darmos conta disso.


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

A porta do quarto oeste estava entreaberta, e Fitz cumprimentou os agentes secretos designados para tomar conta de Liv com um leve aceno de cabeça. Após um suspiro pesado de cansaço e confusão, empurrara a porta com calma.

Liv estava deitada na cama, seu pequeno corpo encolhido no enorme colchão da cama king size, estava com as costas viradas para o lado da porta, e o presidente desejou que ela estivesse dormindo, pois assim poderia deixar para dar a triste notícia na manhã seguinte.

Mas assim que se fechara a porta e se aproximara da cama, a mulher se virou alarmada, os olhos assustados de Olivia o encararam por alguns milésimos de segundos antes que ela se sentasse na cama e o puxasse pela mão para perto de si.

— Fitz — ela disse com um sussurro tenso. — Alguma novidade? Eu estou tão assustada com tudo isso. Eu sabia que deveria ter tomado alguma providência para a segurança de Edison antes.

— Não adianta, Liv — Fitz disse simplesmente e Olivia o olhara, confusa. — Eu coloquei dois dos meus melhores agentes tomando conta dele, porque confesso, tinha muitos interesses nele e…

— Espera — Liv o cortou. — Porque fala conjugando o verbo no passado? Fitz, o que aconteceu?

— Um dos meus agentes estava infiltrado, Liv. Foi ele quem atacou no hospital, matou o parceiro de serviço antes de efetuar alguns disparos contra Edison — Fitz contou tentando parecer tranquilo, acreditava que daquela forma conseguiria passar o mesmo sentimento para Olivia. — Logo depois, ele se matou.

— Você quer dizer que Edison… — Liv parou no meio da frase, deixando-a incompleta, porém ambos sabiam como ela terminaria. Fitz assentiu com a cabeça e a mulher mordera o lábio contendo um choro que lhe atingiu.

Fitz não pensara duas vezes antes de envolver o corpo da mulher com o seu de forma acalentadora, ele sabia que ela precisaria daquele apoio. O silêncio que se seguiu por longos minutos, foram no mínimo constrangedores para Fitz, pois ele não sabia como reagir ou o que falar. Por fim, ele optara por continuar na quietude.

Ele passara por um momento de perda terrível, sabia que nem sempre era bom ouvir os sentimentos dos outros durante a própria consternação. Enquanto estava no enterro de Mellie, sofrera muito, mas pior ainda era ter que aguentar pessoas que nunca vira ou pessoas que nem ao menos gostavam dele lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria melhor depois de um tempo, ou que entendiam a sua dor.

Ninguém nunca entenderia a sua dor naquele dia. Ele não perdera apenas a esposa, ele perdera seu primogênito.

Isso se o feto que Mellie carregava no ventre fosse realmente seu, a dúvida estava latente em sua mente após a conversa com Edison.

— Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, eu senti que ele morreria se não o protegesse — Liv falara em meio as lágrimas, tirando Fitz dos pensamentos que tumultuavam sua mente.

— Não se culpe, querida. Você sabe que não poderia prever essa tragédia — Fitz dissera e ela se afastou dele, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pela fina pele de seu rosto, antes de voltar a encarar o homem que carrega os olhos azuis enevoados pelo afligimento dos últimos acontecimentos.

— Precisamos dar um jeito de descobrir quem anda fazendo isso, Fitz — Olivia falou, segurando a enorme e maciça mão do presidente. — Ed, não estava mentindo, e eles não demorarão muito pra nos alcançar.

— Eu te falei que quero você longe disso tudo, Liv — A voz severa de Fitz ecoou, porém o que estava por trás daquele tom, era a mais pura e genuína preocupação.

— Mas você sabe que eu não sou mulher de ficar assistindo da plateia, Fitz. Eu não vou ficar sentada dentro da Casa Branca, esperando que eles apareçam aqui e me deem um tiro no meio da testa — Liv falava com intensidade, enquanto Fitz a observava. — Até porque seria muita hipocrisia da minha parte, desejar lutar pelo país, ter um cargo político e me esconder quando o perigo iminente ameça nos atingir.

— Eu coloquei pessoas para fazerem o serviço, Liv! — Fitz deixou sua voz se alterar um pouco. — Não quero você envolvida nisso.

— Pessoas? Ótimo! Me sinto bem mais segura — Liv disse de maneira irônica. — Ainda mais depois que um dos homens do seu serviço secreto matou quem você havia designado para proteger, tenho plena certeza de que estou longe de qualquer perigo — Olivia disse, revirando os olhos e sacudindo a cabeça em sinal de desacordo.

Fitz se calou, não poderia discordar de Liv, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer também, pois sabia que Olivia entraria no meio daquela briga e as chances dela sair machucada eram grandes, e ele não queria nem mesmo pensar nas chances dela acabar morta.

Ele não aguentaria outra morte, essa era a maior certeza que ele poderia ter.

— Eu me preocupo com você — Fitz disse, o tom de sua voz era cansado, como se entregasse os pontos, ou talvez isso era porque uma parte de seu coração saíra com as palavras proferidas.

— Você se preocupa com nosso acordo, eu sei — Liv disse casualmente, sem perceber a intensidade das palavras do homem. — Mas fique tranquilo, Fitz — Liv se aproximou do presidente e colocou a mão sobre a gravata dele, ajeitando-a de maneira quase sutil e delicada. — Eu sei ser discreta.

— Não — Fitz disse com firmeza, e segurou Liv firmando as mãos nos braços da mulher, fazendo com que ela o olhasse confusa. Os olhos de Olivia eram um misto de surpresa e incompreensão pela atitude repentina de Fitz. — Eu me preocupo com você, Liv. Não o maldito contrato ou o maldito acordo. Apenas com você.

Liv engolira a seco. Era como se o cérebro dela tentasse processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. E por mais que seu coração desejasse interpretar aquelas palavras de um jeito único, preferiu ignorar o sentimento que decidiu enfiar no meio das palavras do presidente.

— Fitz…

— Por favor, Liv — a súplica deslizou para fora dos lábios avermelhados do presidente, que tinha a testa vincada e os olhos carregando profundo clamor.

— Não me peça isso, Fitz. Eu quero proteger minha família, meus amigos. Não quero que mais sangue seja derramado.

— Certo — Fitz soltou um suspiro pesado, percorreu o rosto da mulher com os dedos da mão. — A última coisa que faria em minha vida seria tentar de alguma maneira impedir uma mulher de fazer seja lá o que ela quer. A vida é sua, e por mais que eu tema por você e sua integridade física e emocional, não posso interferir em suas decisões.

— Coloque isto na lista de motivos pelo qual eu escolhi você como meu candidato, senhor presidente — Olivia disse, um sorriso de canto brotando em seus lábios. Fitz passou o dedo polegar sobre os lábios, em uma carícia tentadora.

Olivia aproximou-se do rosto do presidente, embrenhou seus dedos pelos cabelos dele, ainda olhando dentro dos olhos dele com intensidade antes de grudar seus lábios nos do homem, que correspondeu à carícia de imediato.

— Acrescente isto, além de sua garra e determinação, à lista de motivos pelo qual escolhi a mulher certa para o cargo de primeira-dama — Fitz disse, arrancando um sorriso de Olivia. — Fique tranquila, Liv. Não vou descansar enquanto não descobri quem está por trás desses ataques. A morte de Edison não ficará impune.

— Eu sei que não, Fitz. Seremos dois em busca da verdade.

Horas mais tarde, Fitz estava sentado de costas para sua mesa, e de frente para uma das enormes janelas que decoravam o salão oval. Suas pernas cruzadas da típica forma masculina, enquanto unia as pontas dos dedos da mão, dando um ar pensativo a ele.

Sua mente estava nas palavras ditas por Liv, nas verdades que ele relutava em aceitar, mas que infelizmente eram tão reais que lhe doía a cabeça. Seu maxilar estava apertado, completamente tensionado enquanto ele tentava achar uma alternativa para fazer com que Liv mudasse de ideia.

Leves batidas na porta o fizera girar sua cadeira, encarando a porta do salão oval que se abrira logo após ele autorizar a entrada de quem quer que fosse do outro lado. E assim que o visitante se revelou ser uma visitante, ele relaxou o corpo.

— Senhor presidente, recebi o recado de queria conversar comigo — era Ruby, seus cabelos loiros ondulavam abaixo dos ombros, e os olhos verdes da mesma o encaravam como um felino feroz, prestes a atacar e Fitz não duvidava que ela poderia fazer isto.

— Sim — Fitz se levantou e foi até o sofá, indicando o mesmo para a mulher. — Sente-se. — Ruby obedeceu sem hesitar, e Fitz se sentou logo após a mulher. — Eu te chamei aqui para avisar que não tomará mais conta do meu casamento com Olivia.

— Eu imaginava isso — Ruby respondera. — Foi sua noiva que pediu isso, não foi?

— Isso não importa, Ruby. Eu preciso de você em outros assuntos de maior importância, como minha campanha política, por exemplo. As pesquisas indicam que estou cada vez melhor, quase passando a oponente, então mais do que nunca, eu preciso do seu trabalho.

Fitz preferira falar aquilo, do que dizer que fora por culpa de Liv, pois de alguma forma desconfiava que Ruby pudesse soltar na imprensa sobre o contrato de casamento.

— Claro, senhor — Ruby respondeu, visivelmente animada, o que tranquilizou o presidente. — Foi para isso que fui contratada.

— Ótimo! Sabia que poderia contar com sua ajuda. Nunca me deixou na mão — Fitz disse, abrindo seu sorriso de canto.

— Nunca deixarei, e você sabe bem disso — a loira disse e Fitz pigarreou, sabendo que ela estava levando a conversa para outro lado. — Aliás, eu fiquei muito preocupada com o que aconteceu.

— É, mas fique tranquila. Estamos todos bem.

— Meu Deus, Fitz. Eu fiquei a ponto de entrar em colapso, já que ninguém me dava nenhuma informação, nem mesmo Cyrus. Eu não sabia se estava ou não ferido, foi uma agonia tão grande dentro do meu peito.

— Compreendo. Eu estava preocupado também — Fitz disse e sacudiu a cabeça ao se lembrar dos momentos no hospital. — Já sofri muitos atentados, mas dessa vez tinha uma vida a mais comigo que corria o mesmo perigo que eu, na mesma intensidade. Foi impossível não me preocupar.

— Se refere à senhorita Pope? — Ruby indagou, levantando a cabeça e esticando o pescoço enquanto uma onda crescente de inveja e ciúme atravessava seu sistema.

— Claro! Ela tem corrido tanto risco quanto eu nos últimos tempos — Fitz dissera em tom de preocupação aparente.

— Não acredito! — Ruby ergueu uma sobrancelha dando ao seu rosto um ar de provocação, uma risada curta e nasalada escapou da mulher. — Quer dizer, porque logo agora e porque ela?

— Creio que não compreendo, senhorita Johnsson — Fitz vincou a testa em evidente indagação do que a mulher queria dizer, enquanto a própria lhe apresentava um sorriso massacrado pelas suposições que eram cada vez mais claras e verdadeiras em sua mente.

— Está se apaixonando por aquela mulher, senhor presidente? — Ruby perguntou com os olhos marejados, seu corpo parecia petrificado no meio do carpete, e diante da resposta que nunca saía da boca de Fitz, tivera certeza do que estava acontecendo.

Fitz não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Sua mente estava um amontoado de acontecimentos, e não tivera sequer pensado naquilo até aquele momento. Sua mente trabalhava em perguntas que ele não conseguia formar respostas concretas ou coerentes.

Seria possível se apaixonar por alguém daquela forma? Algo falso que nascera de uma necessidade, de um contrato poderia se modificar para um sentimento intenso e verdadeiro?

Era óbvio e claro que ele nutria um sentimento de admiração inveterado pela mulher de pulso e palavras fortes que conhecera de maneira profunda nos últimos tempos. Mas daí ter se interessado por ela de maneira tão acentuada que o fizesse deixá-la adentrar em seu coração, era outra coisa.

Algo complicado.

Complicado como fazê-lo mudar, como transformá-lo em uma pessoa mais maleável, como trazê-lo de volta à vida, como fazê-lo desejar ser melhor ou alcançar e vencer outro desafio em sua vida.

Ela fizera isso.

A verdade o atingira de forma violenta.

O presidente ergueu o olhar que mantivera fixado no material felpudo debaixo de seus pés, lançou um sorriso para Ruby que o encarava com os olhos marejados, o presidente não sabia distinguir se aquelas lágrimas em formação eram de ódio ou tristeza.

— Se eu estivesse apaixonado, seria da minha conta. Já te disse várias vezes que o que faço da minha vida, diz respeito a mim, senhorita — dissera Fitz, fechando o semblante.

— Sei disso, senhor. Só me espanta que seu coração que estava machucado há tanto tempo, tenha se recuperado de maneira tão ágil — Ruby disse com ar irônico. — Você parecia sofrer pela perda de sua esposa até um tempo atrás, agora não me parece tão afetado por isso.

— Talvez porque não esteja. Nem todos são o que pensamos, Ruby — Fitz falou de maneira tranquila. — E as chances de mudança estão aí todos os dias para que possamos recomeçar, ou mudar algo que não gostamos. Talvez seja a hora de você agarrar uma dessas chances de renovação, não acha?

A loira o olhara com indignação, uma crescente onda de irritação permeava o olhar dela que parecia ultrajada diante da conversa que estava tendo com o presidente. Ela abriu a boca duas vezes, como se buscasse palavras para falar, porém antes que tivesse a chance fora interrompida pelo barulho da maçaneta.

— Senhor, me desculpe interrompê-lo — Cyrus dissera, ao abrir a porta do escritório oval. — Porém, me disse para alertá-lo assim quando a senhorita Jones chegasse.

Fitz assentira e Cyrus saíra do escritório logo após um aceno com a cabeça. Fitz sentiu seu coração disparar diante do que estava prestes a fazer. Senhorita Linda Jones, era a diretora da CIA, a mulher para qual ele pediria algo que ainda tinha dúvidas se realmente deveria ser solicitado, mas que de alguma forma, entendia que era necessário.

— Como pode perceber, terei uma reunião importante agora. Acho que já estamos resolvidos, certo? — O presidente disse com sua altivez.

— Claro — Ruby respondeu, sua feição era densa. Ela sorriu fracamente antes de se retirar, deixando Fitz pensativo.

Logo em seguida, Linda entrou no escritório e Fitz fora até a mulher cumprimentá-la. Ela tinha estatura baixa, e isso fazia com que as demais pessoas a taxassem como fraca, de maneira errônea, pois a diminuta mulher era uma verdadeira gigante quando se tratava de personalidade.

— Senhor presidente — a mulher disse assim que se cumprimentaram com um apesto de mão. — No que posso servi-lo?

— Senhorita Jones, é sempre um prazer vê-la. Por favor, sente-se — Fitz disse, indicando a cadeira. Assim que ambos estavam sentados, Fitz tomara fôlego para falar o que tanto desejava. — Eu não vou enrolar, porque sabe que não é do meu feitio.

— Claro. Gosta de ir direto ao assunto e resolver tudo de forma mais clara e sucinta possível.

— Exatamente — Fitz umedeceu os lábios enquanto procurava as palavras certas para falar com Linda. — Lembra-se de quando minha esposa faleceu, e você me contou que fizeram um exame de DNA com o feto?

— Claro que me lembro, senhor. Como esqueceria a feição de desagrado e os brados que dera quando soube que o teste fora feito?

— Esse teste é preciso? Cem por cento confiável? — Fitz perguntou em tom de curiosidade.

— Sim, senhor. Se quiser posso trazer um de nossos cientistas mais renomados para explicar como funciona.

— Eu gostaria que isso fosse feito — o presidente disse. — Quanto ao exame que foi realizado, o resultado fica registrado nos arquivos secretos da CIA, certo?

— Sim, senhor presidente. E como foi pedido para que a existência da criança fosse sigilo absoluto, é um arquivo confidencial. Apenas eu e pessoas designadas de sua confiança tem acesso ao documento.

— Então, ninguém leu esse exame — Fitz afirmou e a mulher sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

— Não, senhor. O resultado nunca fora aberto — Linda respondeu com firmeza na voz e Fitz assentiu.

— Quero que me entregue esse documento, senhorita Jones. Quando pode me trazer? Aliás, sem que ninguém saiba desse nosso combinado, nem mesmo Cyrus.

— Daqui alguns dias, senhor — Linda respondeu. — Eu tenho acesso ao documento, mas não quero levantar suspeitas de nenhum funcionário curioso. Não confio em ninguém nesses últimos tempos.

— Temos algo em comum — Fitz respondeu com um sorriso fraco. — Deixe-me te perguntar outra coisa.

— Claro, senhor presidente.

— Edison Davis, esse nome significa alguma coisa?

— É o rapaz morto hoje mais cedo, estou certa?

— Exatamente. Da última vez em que falei com Edison, ele pareceu deixar subtendido que a CIA possuía provas de algo que ele me dissera e eu fiquei me perguntando se ele por acaso teve a chance de ler algum tipo de documento.

— Nunca, senhor. Suas ordens foram bem claras e eu as acatei sem questionar, além do mais temos segurança do mais alto escalão. Mas o senhor já se perguntou se alguém possa ter passado essa informação para ele?

Fitz apertara os lábios, pensativo, tentando entender os fios e as pontas soltas da história toda. Com tantos inimigos, com alguém infiltrado dentro de sua fortaleza, era bem óbvio que alguém poderia ter escutado e comentado com Edison.

Fitz xingava Edison de todos os piores palavrões em sua mente. Se o rapaz tivesse contado quem estava por trás de toda a conspiração, não teria que colocar tantas pessoas envolvidas naquela trama que parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

— Certo. Obrigada pelas informações.

— Entrarei em contato nos próximos dias, senhor — Linda se levantou e Fitz também, ele prendeu um botão de seu terno antes de estender a mão para a mulher que segurou de maneira firme cumprimentando-o.

Logo em seguida, Linda o deixara sozinho com suas divagações rotineiras.

Ele tentava encontrar alguma coisa que Edison dissera e que pudesse ajudá-lo, mas nada se encaixava em sua mente. Fitz relutava em contar para Liv sobre sua conversa com Edison, mas a mulher se mostrara tão interessada em ajudá-lo que ele sentia-se tentado em dividir tudo o que sabia com ela, pois talvez ela pudesse cooperar de alguma maneira.

Mas isso significaria que ela entraria em definitivo naquela história e ele poderia até concordar com ela tentando descobrir alguma coisa, mas não conseguia se imaginar empurrando-a para o abate, pois era isso que faria se desse todas as informações que possuía.

Fitz tinha conhecimento de que aquela decisão era pra ser tomada com calma, e por isso esperaria mais alguns dias. Inclusive porque o presidente da França estava visitando o país, e daquele dia em diante não teria muito tempo para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse isso.

A única coisa que ele clamava em pensamento era para que ninguém mais morresse nos dias que se seguissem.

Os dias se passavam de forma lenta e arrastada, Liv sentia-se ansiosa pela aproximação do casamento, e não era porque se casaria, mas sim porque sentia um certo temor pelo dia, o medo de um ataque a fazia sentir até calafrios. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Abby, enquanto repassava todos os detalhes do casamento que aconteceria dali alguns dias. Em menos de uma semana, ela seria a mais nova primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos, e ela ainda não tinha acostumado com a ideia.

Ela estava em seu quarto na Casa Branca, não tinha visto Fitz mais do que duas vezes na semana que se passara, pois com a visita do presidente francês Jean Pierre, o presidente americano trabalhara dobrado e Liv só o vira em jantares e eventos. E era sempre tão rápido que mal tinha tempo de conversar, ela sabia que não teria muita chance de falarem sobre aquele assunto em momentos como aquele.

Os tópicos de conversa que envolviam ataques terroristas e Edison estavam fora da pauta por aqueles dias e ela tentara de sua maneira resolver, e claro, procurara por Huck. Mas para o espanto de Olivia, não conseguira encontrá-lo.

Por fim, ela decidira que o melhor a se fazer naquele momento era terminar de decidir tudo que queria em seu casamento e tentar sobreviver.

— Achei que você mudaria o local do casamento depois que nos livramos de Ruby — Abigail dissera enquanto olhava uma planilha em seu tablet.

— Eu achei interessante a ideia do casamento no jardim da Casa Branca — Liv disse enquanto um sorriso estampava seu rosto. — Aliás, preciso ter certeza de que o serviço secreto se programou, eu sei que esse não é nem de longe um trabalho meu, mas perguntarei a Fitz porque você sabe que desde a morte de Edison tenho tomado cuidado dobrado. Mas como dizem, a Casa Branca é o lugar mais seguro do mundo, não é?

— Claro — Abby assentiu e levantara a cabeça, encarando Olivia. — Liv, eu preciso conversar com você sobre isso — ela dissera com certo receio no olhar, colocando sua agenda de lado e encarando Liv. — Sobre a morte de Edison.

— Fale — Liv disse, tentando não parecer muito abalada.

— Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre Edison? — Abby perguntou e Liv parou de olhar para o celular onde lia algumas notícias e encarou a amiga.

— Nada ainda. Ninguém no hospital tem alguma noção sobre o que aconteceu, afinal Fitz mandou fechar toda aquela ala do hospital para que Ed ficasse protegido. O que achei válido, teria dado certo se o inimigo não fosse um dos nossos — Liv tombou um pouco a cabeça denotando evidente curiosidade. — Mas posso saber o motivo do interesse?

— David me ligou ontem — Abby disse e mordera o lábio com força, visivelmente receosa. — Ele me disse que descobriram algumas coisas nos e-mails de Edison e que ele mal pôde acreditar.

— Ele te falou o que era? — Olivia perguntou com interesse brilhando em seus olhos.

— Não, David disse que estão sob sigilo da investigação e por isso não poderia me contar, mas como sei que você consegue arrumar alguém que possa hackear o e-mail de Edison, resolvi comentar com você.

Liv olhara pela ampla janela de seu quarto e do lado de fora via o movimento de agentes do serviço secreto, todos atentos a qualquer movimentação suspeita. Dentro de seu peito, seu coração retumbava enquanto ela se perguntava se Fitz ficaria muito irritado com ela se enfiando naquilo e ao se lembrar da conversa que tiveram, sentiu o peso da dúvida crescer ainda mais.

Por mais que o presidente tivesse dito que não a impediria de fazer o que ela quisesse, sabia que ele fizera isso porque fazia parte de sua índole. Mas, no fundo, Fitz não queria que ela se metesse naquilo, ele temia por ela e essa era a parte que a deixava mais receosa em tudo.

Olivia respirou fundo, tentando buscar na mente alguém que lhe ajudaria a acessar um pedaço da vida de Edison. Ela só queria encontrar algo que reconfortasse a tristeza que ainda atingia seu coração pela perda do amigo.

Foi quando a imagem de Quinn Perkins surgiu em sua mente, a garota franzina da época da faculdade, que agora se tornara uma mulher de provocar acidentes, sabia como invadir qualquer sistema na internet. Nada era segredo para a nerd que Liv conhecera quando ainda nem imagina o caos que sua vida se tornaria.

Mesmo depois de formadas, Olivia mantivera contato com a mulher que aos poucos foi tomando um rumo de vida quase incerto. Quinn aparecia de tempo em tempo, contava as viagens que fazia pelo mundo e como sua paixão por computadores nunca mudara e exatamente por isso Olivia pedira ao pai que conseguisse um trabalho dentro do FBI para a amiga.

Depois do treinamento, e de se tornar uma agente federal, Quinn prometera a Olivia que sempre que ela precisasse, estaria à sua disposição. Liv nunca pensara que teria que pedir um favor à Quinn, até aquele momento.

— Espere um minuto —Olivia pediu e a amiga assentiu. Liv voltou a olhar em seu celular com atenção, antes de levar o aparelho ao ouvido.

— Para quem você está ligando? — Abby perguntou.

— Alguém que eu sei que vai resolver isso para mim — Olivia respondeu e em alguns segundos uma voz feminina lhe atendeu do outro lado da linha. — Quin?

— A própria. Quem fala? — a voz da mulher era a mesma que Liv recordava.

— Olivia Pope.

— Não acredito! Veja quem resolveu falar com os plebeus — Quinn falou e Liv sentia a surpresa vibrando pela sua voz. — Caramba. Faz bastante tempo que não nos vemos.

— Verdade. Acho que a última vez foi o casamento da Giovana — Olivia disse, lembrando-se da data.

— E você falava que não casaria tão cedo e olha só, está prestes a se casar.

— Acredite que estou tão surpresa com isso quanto você, mas quando me dei conta estava perdidamente domada por aquele homem — Liv disse, temendo que pudesse soar falsa demais, ou falar algo que comprometesse a farsa entre ela e Fitz. Se é que aquilo ainda podia ser chamado de farsa.

— Mas me diga, o que manda? Duvido que essa ligação seja um convite para o evento do ano — Quinn disse, se referindo ao casamento. — A lista de convidados saiu e meu nome não está lá, só vi políticos chatos e membros da realeza. O único motivo que me levaria ao seu casamento seria a lista de famosos, na verdade, eu iria pelo Justin Timberlake. Você sabe do meu amor platônico por ele.

— Desde que dançou no palco com ele ficou assim, como me esqueceria?— Liv disse em meio ao riso. — Mas você está certa, eu liguei para pedir um favor.

— Pode falar. Lembra que eu disse que sempre estaria aqui para qualquer tarefa.

— Preciso que acesse o e-mail de uma pessoa.

— Isso é fácil.

— A CIA anda investigando esse e-mail, talvez isso dificulte.

— É, de certa forma, eles provavelmente criaram uma forma de bloquear qualquer tipo de invasores, mas eu aprendi com os melhores, e isso inclui agentes da própria organização federal. Eu sei segredos deles — Quinn disse, um riso vitorioso da mulher soou aos ouvidos de Olivia.

— Então, você acha que consegue?

— Tenho certeza. Se quiser faço um backup de tudo e te envio.

— Mas eu preciso que seja tudo muito sigiloso, acho arriscado que me envie por e-mail ou algo assim. Temo que isso possa ser rastreado e não quero que saibam que estou fazendo isso.

— Como sempre se metendo onde não deve, Liv? — Quinn soltara uma gargalhada gutural. — Me lembra a velha Liv da universidade.

— Sabe as histórias sobre hábitos que nunca mudam? Pois, então.

— Fique tranquila, Liv. Eu vou criar um e-mail descartável, ele fica ativo por apenas alguns minutos, é o tempo de você salvar tudo em um pen-drive e então ele se apaga sozinho, sem deixar nenhum rastro.

— É Tudo o que eu preciso. E como posso te pagar?

— Imagina se eu cobraria algo da minha amiga e agora a primeira-dama do meu país! É por conta da casa, Liv. Se você fosse cobrar por tudo que fez por mim, eu ficaria pobre.

Quinn explicou que assim que criasse o falso e-mail com os arquivos, enviaria os dados do mesmo para que Liv pudesse acessá-lo e então desligaram. Olivia segurava o aparelho em sua mão com força quase exagerada devido sua apreensão.

— E então? — Abby perguntou.

— Em meia hora ela me envia tudo — Olivia disse e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Acha que devo contar ao Fitz?

— Sim, talvez quando conseguir falar com seu noivo e isso anda sendo meio impossível na última semana.

— Totalmente impossível. Desde o dia em que Edison morrera, não consigo falar com ele.

— Você não conseguiu nem mesmo brigar com ele por não ir no enterro de Edison.

— Eu meio que entendi a posição de Fitz nessa situação, Abby. Eu acho que me sinto do mesmo jeito vendo ele se expor todos os dias, quando o assunto mais comentado é o atentado.

— E mesmo com toda a manobra de fingir que o assassinato de Edison fora causado por outra razão, todos os holofotes estão sobre o fato do presidente estar no hospital.

— Eles não vão parar de falar sobre isso tão cedo — Olivia disse com a voz desanimada.

— Você me disse há muitos suspeitos aqui dentro da Casa Branca — Abby comentou e Olivia assentira em concordância com a amiga. — Você tem algum?

— Não confio em alguns agentes do serviço secreto, não confio em Ruby e me atenho a eles, já que não conheço os outros funcionários — Liv colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha antes de prosseguir. — Mas a lista de Fitz é imensa, tenho certeza.

— Ele deve estar a ponto de entrar em colapso com tanta coisa acontecendo. Me pergunto como ele consegue ser presidente em meio ao caos que acontece ao redor dele além de todos os assuntos da Casa Branca.

— Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, ultimamente tenho até me questionado, se é isso que quero mesmo para minha vida.

— Ah, por favor, Liv. Não compare você e Fitz — Abigail disse, revirando os olhos. — Ele claramente tem inimigos que querem derrubá-lo, vocês não são a mesma pessoa.

— Imagine eu me tornando a primeira presidente mulher do país? Quantas pessoas me odiariam e tentariam me derrubar, pois, infelizmente, o preconceito com mulheres no poder ainda existe.

— O que não te torna fraca, aliás, você é uma das mulheres mais fortes que já vi na vida.

— Posso dizer o mesmo de você, a sua história de vida vai muito além do que os olhos alheios podem ver.

— Não exagera, Liv — Abby disse com evidente timidez.

— Não estou exagerando, sabe que falo as coisas na sua cara e não me canso de te dizer o quão forte você é.

— Eu aceito o elogio e agradeço — Abby disse com um sorriso no rosto — Agora seria possível você levantar essa bunda da cadeira e ir comigo até o salão de jantar para aprovar todos os pedidos? Você precisa confirmar se gosta das comidas que serão servidas no jantar logo após o casamento.

— Não precisa pedir duas vezes — Liv dissera animada antes de se levantar e seguir com a amiga até um dos enormes salões da Casa Branca, lá estavam sendo servidos os pratos variados que foram escolhidos por ela e Abby.

Enquanto conversavam animadas e comiam pequenas porções das iguarias servidas pelos funcionários da cozinha da Casa Branca, não podiam imaginar o que aconteceria. Olivia estava muito bem avisada sobre todas as ameaças que a rondavam, mas nada tinha feito com que ela batesse de frente com o perigo. Até aquele momento, nada atingira propriamente a linda e cativante futura primeira-dama, tudo acontecia ao seu redor, mas não com ela.

— Senhorita Pope? — a voz de um homem chamara a atenção de Olivia, que virou o rosto encarando o agente do serviço secreto, mas esse estava uniformizado, diferentemente dos demais que andavam sempre de ternos bem alinhados.

— Sim? No que posso ajudá-lo? — Olivia perguntou, e como se um mecanismo de defesa fosse ativado, sua feição mudara.

— Poderia me acompanhar? — o homem perguntou e Liv assentiu, e lançou um olhar para Abby, como se explicasse que já voltaria.

Ela seguiu o agente seguiram até o escritório de Fitz e Liv continuava sem entender nada, apesar de que um péssimo pressentimento se alojara dentro de si. E quando a porta do escritório oval fora aberta, a mulher não poderia se espantar mais.

Dentro do recinto estavam seus pais, ambos sentados em um dos sofás aconchegantes do escritório presidencial, e em pé estava Fitz, andando de um lado para o outro.

Definitivamente não era algo bom.

Se o presidente havia largado todos os compromissos de seu dia apenas para estar ali e ainda por cima acompanhado de sua mãe e pior ainda, seu pai, que falara publicamente que havia se aliado a Sally e que não queria vê-la nem banhada a ouro.

— Mãe? Pai? O que estão fazendo aqui? — Olivia perguntou, os olhos da mulher dançaram do casal para o homem que estava como sempre impecável, Liv tentou ignorar as cambalhotas que seu coração fizera em seu peito e como o fato de ter sentido o perfume dele a deixara inebriada.

— Também sentimos sua falta — a voz de Eli soou pelo cômodo ovalado, seu tom sarcástico. Liv não deixara de notar como o olhar de sua mãe estava aflito, e a partir desse momento era tudo o que importava.

— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? — Liv se aproximara de sua mãe, que se levantara na mesma hora a abraçando fortemente. — Você está bem, mãe?

— Maya está bem, Liv. Nós estamos temendo por você — Eli falou, sua voz grossa denotava certa quantidade de raiva e Olivia teve certeza disso quando percebera o olhar que seu pai lançara para o presidente.

— Liv, minha querida — Fitz disse e então unira os lábios, como que em busca de palavras certas, ultimamente ele fazia muito aquela expressão. Como, por exemplo, quando contara sobre a morte de Edison.

Olivia sentira como se o chão se abrisse debaixo de seus pés, ela amava Ed de maneira pura e mesmo que o homem tivesse mentido, ela não deixara de sentir a mesma amizade e o fato de saber que ele partira sem nem ao menos ter a chance de consertar as coisas que fizera em vida, a deixara arrasada.

Mas fazia muito tempo que Liv não sofria por mortes, desde que Sarah morrera bem diante de seus olhos, e por uma parcela de culpa sua, não se abalava tanto. Por isso, na mesma hora que soubera da morte do amigo, sentira-se muito triste, mas logo recuperou-se ao se dar conta de que os problemas continuavam batendo à porta.

— Seus pais receberam uma caixa esta manhã — Fitz apontou para a caixa branca que estava envolta por um plástico em cima da mesinha de centro do escritório.

— O que tem dentro da caixa? — Liv perguntou, e ao olhar em volta notou a quantidade de homens uniformizados estavam ali.

— Um cartão e um porta-anel — Maya respondeu e Liv voltou a atenção para sua mãe que ainda a abraçava, os olhos da mulher estavam marejados.

— Onde está o cartão? — Olivia perguntou e Eli entregou para a filha, que estendeu a mão trêmula antes de segurar o pequeno pedaço de papel retangular que provavelmente fora minuciosamente analisado antes de estar em suas mãos. Ela abriu a dobradura e então leu:

" _Decisões impensadas podem ser como uma lâmina bem afiada que abrem flagelos sem piedade na alma."_

Olivia lera as palavras impressas por várias e várias vezes, um gelo subiu por sua espinha e o ar parecia lhe faltar, e ela nem mesmo entendia o que as palavras ali significavam. Era como uma espécie de código a ser decifrado, mas ela não demorou a descobrir.

— Estava endereçada a seu pai, mas dentro da caixa havia um papel que direcionava a encomenda para você, Liv — Fitz disse com desânimo na voz.

— Eu achei muito estranho e me desculpe, querida. Mas me senti na obrigação de pedir que policiais do FBI investigassem, e eu parecia estar certo quanto as suspeitas que tinha — Eli falara rapidamente com visível desalento.

— E onde está o porta-anel? — Liv perguntara, tentando ignorar o olhar de culpa que o presidente carregava. — É esse? — ela perguntou apontando para a caixinha de veludo preto em cima da mesinha de centro, ela olhou para Fitz e depois para seu pai que assentiu. Ela se aproximou da mesa e olhou de relance para Fitz. — Posso?

— Sim. Mas tenha cuidado ao abrir — Fitz respondera simplesmente, o vinco na testa dele fez com o estômago de Liv desse cambalhotas.

Ela pegou a pequena caixa nas mãos e a abriu sem pensar muito, mas com cautela, como Fitz lhe instruíra e quando vislumbrou o que continha ali, teve certeza do perigo que corria.

Olivia mal podia acreditar no que tinha recebido. Dentro da caixa de veludo preto, havia uma lâmina pequena no lugar em que deveria estar o anel.

— O recado é óbvio, alguém desaprova o casamento de vocês! — Eli disse de maneira ríspida. — Pelo visto não sou o único.

— Mas porque não mandaram esse recado antes? Eu não entendo o motivo de só agora resolverem se manifestar — Liv dissera, tentando entender.

— Talvez não acreditassem que vocês fossem casar mesmo e agora estando há apenas poucos dias antes da cerimônia, perceberam que é real — Maya disse e Liv concordou com a mãe, assentindo com a cabeça. — Eu estou preocupada com você, minha filha.

— Mãe, fique tranquila. Nada acontecerá comigo — Olivia disse desejando acreditar em suas próprias palavras e então se virou para Fitz. — Podemos conversar a sós por um minuto?

— Claro — Fitz respondeu e pediu que todos se retirassem. Os últimos a saírem foram Maya e Eli Pope que disseram que a esperariam do lado de fora. Eli parecia ultrajado por ter que deixar o escritório do presidente, mas obedeceu sem ter outra saída. No momento em que a porta fora fechada, Fitz se aproximara da mulher, tirando a caixinha de veludo de suas mãos, colocando-a de volta sobre a mesinha de centro e então envolvera Liv em seus braços, tomada pela surpresa, ela deixou os braços pendendo ao lado de seu corpo.

— Me desculpa — o presidente disse no ouvido da mulher.

— Posso saber o motivo desse pedido? — Liv perguntou, segurando na cintura do presidente por dentro do terno, e por cima da camisa social branca.

— Depois que se envolveu comigo e aceitou esse contrato, tenho te colocado em perigo constante. Seu pai tem razão em querer mantê-la afastada de mim, Liv. O mundo político é sujo, mais do que se pode imaginar.

— Não seja ridículo, Fitz — Liv disse e o presidente se afastou, a testa vincada em confusão diante das palavras de Olivia.

— O que disse? — ele perguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso surgindo nos lábios.

— Para não ser ridículo — Olivia repetiu e soltou um riso fraco antes de prosseguir. — Eu não me abalei com essa ameaça.

— Tem certeza? Eu jurei que fosse se sentir assustada pela sua família ou algo do tipo, afinal foi lá que entregaram a encomenda.

— Eles entregaram lá porque é o único lugar tiveram certeza que me entregariam antes do casamento. Se entregassem na casa que herdei da minha avó, não veria tão cedo — Olivia deslizou as unhas sobre o tecido da camisa e seguiu com as mãos para as costas de Fitz.

— Há uma parte que não contei e talvez esse seja o motivo pelo qual eu esteja mais preocupado.

— E o que é?

— Debaixo da parte em que encaixaram a lâmina, encontraram um pequeno desenho pintado na própria caixa.

— Desenho de quê?

— Uma flor-de-lis vermelha.

— Certo. E o que isso significa? Pode ser a marca de quem produz a caixa de porta-anel, não? — Olivia perguntara com curiosidade.

— Não acredito que seja isso.

— E o que te leva a acreditar nisso?

— O agente do serviço secreto que assassinou Edison, possuía uma tatuagem idêntica ao desenho, Liv.

— Então...essa ameaça está ligada a morte de Edison e de Alícia – Olivia perguntou, temerosa. Repentinamente a lâmina ganhara uma periculosidade maior do que inicialmente.

— Entende o meu medo, Liv? —A mulher assentiu diante da pergunta de Fitz. — Não é uma pessoa qualquer contra o nosso casamento. São eles novamente. Entende agora, Liv?

Olivia entendia, pois repentinamente começar a sentir uma onda de medo tomá-la por completo. Eram eles, estavam deixando bem claro que não concordavam com o casamento dela com o presidente, deixando bem claro também que os pais de Olivia não estavam seguros e que Liv poderia ser facilmente o próximo alvo.

— Com tanta coisa acontecendo, Liv — Fitz voltara a falar. — Sinto que é a hora de lhe contar algumas coisas que venho omitindo de você.

— Como assim? O que tem omitido de mim, Fitzgerald?

— Para começar, existe a suspeita de que Mellie possa ter me traído e cada vez mais temo que minhas suspeitas se concretizem em realidade — Olivia o encarava com incredulidade, enquanto ele indicava a cadeira. — É melhor se sentar, Liv. A situação será um pouco maior e mais complicada do que pode parecer.


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Dois anos antes,

Washington D.C,

Em algum apartamento de classe média

Havia uma enorme chance de Mellie estar ferrada. E ela sabia. Ela deu um suspiro longo enquanto esvaziava o ar que entrara em seus pulmões, fitara a parede azul do quarto de seu amante. Ela arriscar sua vida ao ir encontrá-lo daquela vez, mas não pensara duas vezes quando o homem ligou, pedindo para que se encontrassem para um rápido encontro.

Mellie achava que iriam se ver, iriam ter um sexo divino e então rir das piadas bobas do homem envaidecido que ela descobrira amar tanto. Mas, após ter uma rápida relação sexual com seu amante. Sim, rápida. Ela sentia que o amor que ele sempre lhe falava ou demonstrava de poucas maneiras, estava esfriando, se esvaindo. Ou pior ainda, ela chegava a se perguntar se tal sentimento realmente existira.

Não apenas pela falta de sexo, mas pela mudança brusca no comportamento que se dera nas semanas anteriores, o que causara nela uma vertigem de horrores. Ela sentia que perder aquele homem, era pior do que perder seu marido Fitz.

O homem de porte forte se aproximou de Mellie, a abraçando por trás de maneira quase carinhosa. Mellie queria tanto acreditar que ele a amava, ela queria de verdade acreditar que ele não estava mentindo ou usando-a para alcançar o prêmio final daquela corrida ensandecida pelo poder.

— Está tudo pronto, Mel. Agora é com você. Acha que dá conta? — Ele perguntou com um tom de voz que beirava o desespero latente.

— Sim. Eu já te disse isso antes — Mellie revirou os olhos e disse fragilmente.

— É que eu temo muito por vocês e para que meu plano dê certo, preciso que dê cem por cento de você — o homem dissera, depositando um beijo no ombro recém-coberto pelo vestido de Mellie.

Batidas na porta fez com que a mulher se sobressaltasse. Estava no apartamento do homem, e apesar de que dificilmente alguém que ela conhecesse aparecesse por ali, ela sempre se sentia muito assustada com qualquer movimentação.

— Russian, você poderia dispensar sua mulherzinha e vir falar comigo? Trouxe uma visita interessante — a voz jocosa de Graham atravessou a porta do quarto, fazendo com que Mellie estremecesse um pouco. O ódio que sentia por aquele homem era inevitável.

— Filho da puta. Se eu pudesse arrancava os olhos desse desgraçado — Mellie falou em um tom de exagerada raiva.

— Calma. Falta pouco para nos livrarmos desse idiota — Russian falou com sua voz penetrante.

O amante de Mellie recebera o apelido de "Russian" por ser descendente de russos, mas quando conhecera as pessoas com as quais se aliou naqueles planos maquiavélicos, recebera outro apelido. Todos recebiam um apelido quando entravam naquele grupo.

— Pode abrir a porta — Mellie disse e segurou a mão de Russian com vigor. — Eu vou embora pelos fundos. Sabe que estrago o dia quando encontro esse homem.

— Eu sei, minha querida — O amante disse, depositando um beijo rápido em sua testa, antes de escorregar os lábios até os de Mellie, depositando um beijo ali também.

Mellie saiu do quarto e enquanto Russian seguia em direção à sala, ela tomou o caminho para a cozinha, onde havia outra porta. Ela saiu do apartamento carregando sua bolsa, ajeitando seu vestido que lhe parecia amarrotado demais para alguém que tinha saído para um chá com uma amiga. Ela colocou rapidamente um lenço de seda preto sobre os cabelos e enfiou os óculos escuros no rosto com a mesma rapidez.

Quando a mulher abriu a bolsa, em busca do celular para chamar o motorista com um dos carros não oficiais da Casa Branca, foi que se deu conta de que ele não estava ali. Com tanta pressa em sair do apartamento do homem e fugir de Graham, ela acabara por esquecer o celular em cima da mesinha de cabeceira do quarto de Russian.

Ela voltou com passos apressados, sabendo que não poderia demorar mais tempo sem levantar as suspeitas de Fitz. E assim que se lembrou do seu marido, sentiu uma pequena pontada de remorso, que logo passou ao se lembrar que Fitz não era tão bom marido assim.

Ela nunca conversara com ele sobre o quanto se sentia sozinha, e sempre demonstrava estar bem, carregando um sorriso largo e aberto. No fundo, a culpa era sua, mas vitimar-se é quase um mal de um terço da humanidade.

Mellie caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor que levava até o quarto de Russian, ela dava graças a Deus por não precisar passar pela sala e encontrar aquele homem asqueroso que a fazia tremer só de ver. Ela não queria temê-lo de maneira tão forte, mas Mellie sabia que Graham destruía quem passava por seu caminho, ouvira histórias de mortes que ele causara e sabia que a sua poderia estar no plano. Ela só não tinha tanta certeza, até aquele momento.

— Acha que sua puta consegue fazer isso sem alardes? — Patrick Graham falou com a voz apertada pela irritação evidente.

— Ela prometeu que o faria entrar no carro — Russian falara e Mellie sentira-se estranha ao perceber que o homem nem tentara defendê-la da forma que Graham tinha falado dela a seu amante.

— E depois, me torno presidente. Graças a emenda XXV da Constituição Americana, me tornarei líder do país — Aquela voz não era de Russian, e muito menos de Graham. Mellie sentira um frio na espinha após ouvir a frase do homem e sabia muito bem de quem se tratava: Chad Henson, o vice-presidente de seu marido.

— Você fala como se Dália fosse te deixar comandar o país sozinho — Patrick falara, soltando um riso nasalado. — Aquilo dali é a pior parte do plano.

Mellie sempre tentara descobrir quem era Dália, mas nunca conseguira nem mesmo descobrir se era um homem ou uma mulher, e apesar de o nome ser de uma flor, ela acreditava piamente que era um homem por trás de todos aqueles planos. Mas algo que ela tinha certeza era que aquela pessoa era a mais influente que já tivera notícia, não havia informação que Dália não soubesse, não havia problema que Dália não resolvesse.

— Me livro de Dália depois — Chad falou com a voz tão confiante que irritara Mellie. As palavras "Idiota" e "Prepotente" estavam em sua mente naquele exato momento. — E quanto a você e Mellie? O que você fará com a mulher que carrega um filho seu? — O tom de Chad era debochado.

— Eu não sei ainda. Mas eu não posso continuar com ela — Russian respondera e Mellie sentira como se tivesse levado uma facada em seu peito. Ela estava certa, ele nunca a amara.

— Achei que estivesse apaixonado, mas vejo que estava enganado — Graham dissera, seu tom de deboche ainda persistia e fez com que o estômago de Mellie se revirasse.

— Minha vontade de ser algo maior, de me tornar o braço direito de Dália, por exemplo, é muito maior do que minha afeição por uma mulher ou filho.

Encostada na parede do corredor, ainda escondida, Mellie se entregou ao choro pesado e contido. Ela se perguntava se fizera a coisa certa ao entregar a cabeça do marido de bandeja para aquelas pessoas, e tudo isso porque sentira falta de qualquer afeto provindo de Fitz. Algo que lhe parecia patético naquele momento. Ela se entregara aquele homem, que dizia sentir algo que talvez nem mesmo soubesse o que era. Mellie entrou em passos largos dentro do quarto, pegou seu celular na pequena mesa e não quis ficar no local por nem um minuto sequer, pois ela acreditava ter ouvido o suficiente. Ela saiu do apartamento correndo, com medo de descobrirem sua presença. Ela não precisava de mais aquela ameaça para se preocupar, apesar de que a morte mesmo se dera no momento em que ela resolvera entregar seu amor e sua aliança para aquele homem que esfacelara não somente seu coração, mas toda a vida que construíra até então.

Tempos atuais

Washington D.C. , Casa Branca

Liv estava com os olhos vidrados na tela luminosa do notebook, seus dedos tamborilavam denotando impaciência enquanto os arquivos carregavam. Ela sabia que não seria tarefa fácil procurar entre centenas de e-mails recebidos por Ed, alguma mensagem que a levasse até uma pista quente. As mensagens carregaram na tela aos poucos, e seu coração parecia estar em um ritmo que talvez não fosse o mais saudável, ela sentia o fluxo estimulante da adrenalina percorrendo por suas veias e mexendo com todo seu sistema. Olivia correu os olhos de maneira ávida pelas palavras que preenchiam os assuntos das mensagens, sem deixar de ler também os remetentes delas. Liv apertava a tecla que dava comando de deslizar a barra de rolagem em seu notebook e sentia a ponta dos seus dedos escorregadias, resultado da camada fina de suor frio que se formava ali. Ela sabia que aquela reação de seu corpo não provinha do calor, pois o frio em seu estômago lhe dava a confirmação disso.

A maioria das mensagens que Edison havia recebido em seu e-mail eram: relacionadas ao Partido Republicano, algumas parabenizações pelos resultados de sua recém-criada campanha, convites para eventos e festas, mensagens das mulheres com quem ele estivera, propagandas inúteis, alertas de vídeos novos em sites pornográficos. Olivia já estava desistindo.

"Talvez ele fosse realmente bem esperto e apagou tudo", ela pensou de maneira derrotada, sentindo o peso da falha em seus ombros. Ela estava confiante de que conseguiria encontrar algo importante ali. Afinal, David deixou implícito que, o que encontraram no e-mail de Edison, era algo grandioso. Algo que talvez fizesse Liv entrar em pânico, mas ela já começava a achar que todo nervosismo que sentira, havia sido para nada. Foi exatamente nesse momento de quase renuncia, que a resposta para suas perguntas surgiu na sua frente, bem diante de sua visão. Um e-mail que parecia inocente, mas que talvez traria respostas. Ou quem sabe, mais perguntas.

 **"Assunto: A chave foi entregue"**

Ela correu os olhos para o remetente: Áster.

Ela nunca ouvira falar daquele nome. Ela clicou na mensagem com uma apreensão latente, seu estômago ficou embolado pelo nervosismo novamente, algo formado pela antecipação do que aconteceria logo em seguida.

 _ **"Isabel of France Cathedral, 662. 4 da tarde. Seja o Padre."**_

Olivia não entendeu nada de começo, uma confusão se formou em sua mente, como uma verdadeira coma de gato, ela estava sentido-se até meio sufocada, quando Abby entrou no quarto carregando seu tablet e falando ao celular. Abby parou e fitou Liv por alguns segundo, o suficiente para perceber que ela precisava de ajuda. Ela se despediu da pessoa com quem conversava e se aproximou de Olivia que mordia o labio inferior, em uma expressão congelada em um misto de aflição e concentração.

— Algum problema? — Abby perguntou, alarmada.

— Digamos que enigma seria a melhor definição para o que tenho em mãos — Olivia falou, seu tom era desgastado.

— Como assim? — Abby perguntou e Liv apenas apontou para a tela do notebook. Abby encarou a tela e depois olhou para Liv — Que merda é essa? — Disse, sua expressão era de desespero. — Não entendo nada do que está escrito aqui.

— Preciso fazer uma pesquisa. — Olivia disse e digitou rapidamente em um site de buscas por "Isabel of France Cathedral", e o endereço de uma catedral com o mesmo nome em Washington D.C. surgiu na tela. Era aquilo, uma pista quente que ela precisava. Quanto ao resto, ela ainda precisaria raciocinar um pouco mais.

Mas ela não suportaria a ideia de trabalhar naquele enigma para só então ir até o local. Olivia salvou o endereço no bloco de anotações de seu celular rapidamente sob o olhar inquisidor de Abby.

— Você não está pensando em ir até essa catedral sozinha, esta? — Perguntou, já lendo a mente de Liv.

— Como sabe?

— É bem sua cara querer dispensar os agentes do serviço secreto para ir em algo desse tipo.

— Nós temos inimigos no meio de nós. Quem garante que algum agente secreto se revele, e me mate no meio da minha investigação? — Dissera em tom firme.

— Não vai falar nem mesmo com o seu "noivo"? — Abby perguntou e Olivia sorriu de forma marota. — Ele vai querer te matar quando descobrir.

— Se ele descobrir, eu dou um jeito. Sei como lidar com ele irritado. — Falou de maneira maliciosa e Abby revirou os olhos.

— Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão por dentro da vida sexual do presidente. Confesso que antes era quase um sonho saber sobre isso, afinal ele estava longe de nós e imaginá-lo sendo sexy, era bacana. Mas agora, ficou ouvindo tudo a respeito do assunto e não sei se tenho mais estômago — Abby disse, em um tom irônico enquanto Olivia lançava-lhe um olhar quase assassino.

— Pare de reclamar e me ajude com um plano para sair daqui sem levantar suspeitas.

— É impossível.

— Você vive comigo há bastante tempo para saber que não aceito essa palavra.

— Eu não quero pensar em você driblando agentes do serviço secreto, isso me dá embrulho no estômago e um pânico que cresce do mais profundo da minha alma.

— Não exagera, nada vai acontecer.

— Só acho que deveria sair da Casa Branca com seus homens de guarda, e depois entrar em algum lugar que possa lhe dar a chance de escapar.

— Exatamente isso! Fiquei tão focada na ideia de sair daqui sem eles, sendo que do lado de fora, é bem mais fácil me livrar deles.

— Você está esquecendo que estamos falando de homens altamente treinados para proteger e salvar o presidente? Eles vão saber que está com planos de fuga, Olivia.

— Claro que não. — Pensou um pouco e então prosseguiu.— Nós vamos às compras.

— Sinto cheiro de plano louco.

— Nós vamos até aquela loja onde há uma passagem atrás do espelho. Lembra dela?

— A que você descobriu sem querer? — Abby perguntou e Liv assentiu.

Na verdade, Olivia não descobrira sem querer. A passagem que ficava atrás do espelho do trocador numero 001 fora indicada por sua avó, para que ela pudesse se livrar dos seguranças que a rodeavam durante a adolescência. Liv nunca contara que sua avó a ajudara, por algum motivo desconhecido até por ela mesma.

— Sim.

— Só nos resta saber se essa passagem não foi fechada.

— Eu sei que não — Disse e Abby a olhava com indagação pela certeza contida na entonação de voz da mulher.

— Eu sempre dou um jeito de confirmar que a passagem existe e ela continua lá.

— Você já se perguntou o motivo dessa passagem? Quem a criou e tudo mais?

— Eu não me importo com isso, Abby. Eu acabaria me envolvendo em mais confusão do que as que já tenho mãos.

— E isso é a última coisa que precisamos no momento. Obrigada. — Abby falou.

Olivia se levantou indo até o closet para buscar um casaco e o vestiu rapidamente. Deu uma ultima olhada rápida no espelho, retocou a maquiagem e então saíram da fortaleza, acompanhadas de homens de preto. Assim que chegaram na loja, Olivia pedira que os agentes secretos permanecessem do lado de fora, porém eles não aceitaram muito bem, disseram que as ordens dadas era expressas para que ficassem o mais perto possível da mulher.

Não se importou muito, afinal, ela entraria sozinha no provador da loja e uma vez ali dentro, conseguiria escapar sem muita dificuldade. A passagem dava acesso a um galpão, e quando saia por uma pequena porta, encontrava-se do outro lado do quarteirão. Abby fizera o que Liv pediu, e ligou para um motorista de aluguel.

Olivia colocou os óculos escuros e soltou os cabelos antes presos em um coque. E então empurrou o espelho para o lado de maneira lenta, até ser o suficiente para que ela conseguisse passar o seu corpo. Do outro lado da parede, ficou esperando Abby, que logo o fez, passando pelo buraco aberto na parede. Puxando o espelho de volta para o lugar após a sua passagem. Elas não falaram nada, grande parte era porque ambas sabiam que havia algo de muito insano acontecendo, e aquela estoria de fuga em meio ao caos que a Casa Branca vivia era arriscar demais.

Olivia não poderia deixar aquela pista escapar ou esfriar. O e-mail estava datado como recebido dois dias antes do atentado de Edison e por isso a mulher acreditava que aquilo poderia lhe ajudar. Assim que entraram no carro, pediram para o motorista para que seguisse até o endereço que Liv anotara em seu celular. A mulher respirava com dificuldade perante a ansiedade que lhe tomava conta do corpo inteiro, ela não sabia o que encontraria ou se encontraria algo, mas podia sentir que o que estava fazendo era mais perigoso do que deveria.

— Você tem certeza de que seguir em frente com isso? — Abby perguntou e Liv assentiu.

— Sim. Alias, já quero deixar avisado que eu prefiro entrar na catedral sozinha. — Olivia falou e Abby abriu a boca para protestar, porém Liv fora mais rápida. — Não adianta resmungar, Abby.

O carro trafegou pelas ruas abarrotadas de carros e pessoas que viviam suas vidas alheias ao caos que pairava sobre a Casa Branca, e aquela ideia fez com Liv renovasse suas forças. Ela precisava estar do lado das pessoas que não imaginavam o risco que corriam de serem dominadas por pessoas que só queria poder e destruição.

— Você não descobriu mais nada no e-mail? — Abby voltou a falar.

— Não terminei de olhar tudo. Mas acho que não há mais nada, eu já estava praticamente desistindo de olhar aquilo. Precisava ver o quanto de pornografia que tinha naquele e-mail.

— Será que alguma agência, a CIA ou o FBI, escondeu alguma coisa do e-mail dele? Apagou antes que sua amiga conseguisse copiar tudo ou algo assim?

— Se isso aconteceu, serei obrigada a pedir ajuda. — Liv disse, pensando em como não queria fazer aquilo.

— Fitz, parece bem interessado em ajudar, Liv.

— Essa não é a questão, Abby — Olivia dissera. — Não sei se ele vai se sentir tranquilo ao saber que estou me metendo em coisas como essa que estamos fazendo agora.

O carro parou, chamando atenção das duas. Olivia pediu ao homem para que a esperasse ali e ele apenas assentiu, Abby segurou a mão da amiga antes que ela saísse do carro, fazendo com que a mesma olhasse de volta.

— Tome cuidado — Abby pediu e Liv lançou um sorriso.

— Não se preocupe. — Liv respondeu e Abby sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação.

A mulher saiu do carro e reparou em torno de si. A igreja estava à sua frente, e era de um capricho único e raro, havia uma cúpula acima da catedral dando um estilo arquitetônico completamente diferente dos prédios que a rodeavam. A cúpula era adornada com pequenas janelas de vidros coloridos, e quando Olivia adentrou no lugar pôde ver que os vidros recolhiam toda a luz vinda de fora, lançando-a para dentro, para o ponto mais alto da igreja como se elevava a D'us com sua própria luminescência. Os bancos de madeira eram enormes, dispostos um atrás do outro em cinco fileiras bem grandes. Liv caminhou por entre duas fileiras, seus dedos roçavam na madeira áspera dos bancos enquanto ela caminhava.

Não havia ninguém ali a não ser uma velha senhora que orava de maneira devota em um canto distante, a única coisa que se podia ouvir era um eco dos sapatos de salto de Olivia a cada passo que ela dava. Olivia parou quando alcançou os pés do altar, olhou em volta e tentou fazer as palavras do e-mail se encaixarem, mas a frase "Seja o padre" não lhe parecia nada coerente. Ela se forçou a pensar, pois sabia que quem quer tenha enviado aquele e-mail, não queria que descobrissem facilmente sobre o que realmente significava. Ela olhou seu relógio de pulso, os ponteiros marcavam quatro da tarde, era uma sorte ter chegado exatamente na mesma hora marcada no e-mail.

— Posso ajudá-la? — Uma voz suave atingiu os seus ouvidos, que se virou, assustada. — Eu sou o Padre Albert. — o homem estendeu a mão e Liv o cumprimentou.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo — Olivia não citou seu nome e ajeitou os óculos em seu rosto.

— O prazer é meu, senhorita. Você já tinha vindo aqui antes?

— Não, é a primeira vez.

— Ah, sim. Achei que tivesse vindo depois das quatro da tarde. Eu normalmente saio esse horário do confessionário e o Padre Francesco chega às cinco me substituindo.

— Ah sim — Liv disse, digerindo o que acabara de ouvir e ligou aquela informação ao que tinha lido no e-mail. Depois das quatro da tarde, o Padre Albert saia e era o momento perfeito para que fizessem o que bem entendessem da igreja. — Você poderia me informar se o número 662 lhe remete a alguma coisa? — Perguntou, apesar de achar que o padre não saberia nada sobre aquele assunto.

— Na verdade, não. Mas é uma pergunta diferente — o padre respondera, pensativo.

— É, eu imaginei que fosse soar estranha. Me passaram um enigma e não sei exatamente por onde começar, e só tenho um número e o nome desta igreja.

— Brincadeira entre amigos? — padre Albert perguntara com um sorriso no rosto, Liv sorriu, pensando que o enigma não viera de pessoas que não eram tão amigas assim.

— Mas agora estou pensando bem, um lugar com bastante números por perto, e me veio o cofre comunitário que fica do outro lado do quarteirão, o lote do local faz divisa com a parte de trás da igreja. Talvez encontre sua resposta lá, senhorita — o padre olhou, — bom se não se importa, preciso ir. — o padre falou e Liv assentira. — Deixarei que faça sua prece. Ou procure pelas respostas que quer encontrar.

— Obrigada — Olivia disse de maneira branda.

Assim que o homem ia saindo pela porta lateral da igreja, Liv girou o corpo de forma lenta, analisando tudo a sua volta. As palavras do padre ainda ecoavam quando seus olhos se encontraram no confessionário, ela se lembrou da infância quando por muitas vezes era obrigada a se confessar com padres por culpa de seu pai e sua falsa religiosidade. Olivia sempre tentara entender o que se passava do outro lado do confessionário, o lado do padre talvez fosse mais interessante do que o lado que ela ficava, era o que ela achava pelo menos.

Ser padre e ouvir os segredos confessados das demais pessoas, descobrir as fraquezas. "Seja o Padre" Talvez aquela fosse a solução da frase no e-mail. Liv sentiu um formigamento em seu corpo diante da perspectiva de encontrar respostas para o que tanto ansiava, com passos acelerados fora até o pequeno confessionário. A porta do lado do padre estava entreaberta, e ela mordeu os lábios de leve, em avanço a ideia de entrar ali.

Seus dedos correram pela madeira escura da porta, antes que ela a puxasse para abrir o confessionário. Olhou em volta, e a única pessoa ali era a senhora no canto oposto de onde estava, a mulher franzina, orava da mesma maneira quando entrou ali. Os seus pés avançaram para dentro do cubículo de madeira, havia também um pequeno espaço onde ficava uma jarra de água e um copo. Sentou-se no banco de veludo, sentindo-se estranha por estar do outro lado. Estar ali não era nada do que ela esperava. Olhou em volta e depois de um tempo, reparou embaixo do banco. Não havia nada ali, quando seus olhos subiram para encarar o teto, a surpresa veio como um raio, atingindo-a com a força. Havia uma pintura em vermelho, uma flor-de-lis, e ela se lembrou do que Fitz lhe falhou sobre o desenho que havia no porta anel, e a tatuagem do homem que matara Edison. Ela simplesmente sabia que eles realmente estiveram ali, e que o e-mail tinha ligação com as pessoas que queria a cabeça de Fitz.

Saíra do confessionário com demasiada pressa, pois começara a sentir-se sufocada pela jorrada de informações que recebera de uma vez só. Sem hesitar, começou a caminhar em passou longos e largos até a saída, e reparou que a velha senhora estava na porta da igreja. Parecia esperar por ela, pois estava com os braços cruzados de forma tensa.

— Você está procurando por algo, minha querida? — a velha falou e Liv sentiu um arrepio de medo. — Todos os dias, eu venho aqui e sempre no mesmo horário. Talvez possa te ajudar.

— Eu… — Olivia procurava as palavras para desviar da mulher e sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas percebeu que estava neurótica demais. O que aquela velha senhora podeira oferecer de ruim? — Bom, já que você vem sempre aqui, nesse mesmo horário. Poderia me falar se viu alguma movimentação suspeita?

— Ah, docinho. Nada demais. Algumas pessoas entram e saem do confessionário sem ser padres, como você acabou de fazer e quase sempre saem com um pacote, não acontece todos os dias, mas sempre achei muito estranho.

— E você consegue descrever essas pessoas? Se eram homens ou mulheres?

— Ambos os sexos.

— Você chegou a ver se esse homem viera aqui? — Tirou seu celular da bolsa e procurou por uma foto de Edison, e mostrou para a senhora que assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim, ele veio aqui duas vezes, no primeiro dia saiu daqui carregando um pacote e no outro não tinha nada em suas mãos, mas pude notar que havia uma chave em seu pescoço que não estava com ele antes dele entrar no confessionário.

— E viu se alguém estava com ele?

— Dessa segunda vez e última vez, um homem apareceu aqui sim, mas não consegui ver o rosto dele — a senhora fez uma expressão como se lamentasse por aquilo. — Mas tenho quase a certeza que era bem forte e usava uma gravata vermelha, pois esse rapaz que você me mostrou a foto, o puxou com grosseria pela gravata, eu fiquei bem assustada por que ele parecia bem desesperado.

— Eu agradeço muito pelas informações — Liv agradeceu genuinamente. — Mas preciso ir embora.

— Tudo bem, docinho. Qualquer coisa, estou sempre por aqui.

Olivia assentira, e lançou um sorriso de agradecimento para a mulher antes de seguir para fora da igreja. Ela queria contar logo para Abby sobre ter realmente encontrado uma boa pista e queria ir logo para o cofre comunitário que havia sido citado pelo padre Albert.

Mas ela estranhou ao perceber o que o carro que alugara não estava lhe esperando. Se perguntou o motivo de Abby ter saído da frente da igreja, deixando-a para trás sem nenhum aviso prévio, mas logo em seguida sentiu o pânico ao imaginar que Abby podia ter sido pega por alguém ou algo tipo. Ela olhou em volta com desespero saindo de seu olhar, e logo em seguida começou a caminhar pela calçada, esbarrando nas pessoas enquanto sentia um tremor por todo seu corpo. Como se não bastasse o indício de que sua melhor amiga havia sido capturada, ela teve a sensação forte de ser seguida, em um impulso reflexivo, olhou para trás e não viu nada mais do que algumas pessoas que parecia seguir suas vidas normais. Ela dobrou a esquina e apertou o casaco preto que envolvia seu corpo, sem diminuir o ritmo, alcançou o celular que guardara no bolso do casaco e ligou para Abby, o celular chamou até cair a ligação.

Olivia sentia sua garganta se fechando enquanto se culpava pelo que poderia acontecer com Abby, ela sabia que poderia estar apenas sendo paranoica, mas diante de todas as coisas que andavam acontecendo em sua vida, aquele desaparecimento de Abby fosse talvez algo muito maior do que uma simples volta ou algo assim. A sua intuiçao de que estava sendo seguida persistia, e ela olhou para trás novamente, e dessa vez pôde vislumbrar um homem que vestia um enorme casaco preto, sua expressão era fechada e carregada de ódio. Seu celular começou a chamar estridentemente em sua mão, e ela o atendeu sem pensar duas vezes.

— Olivia, ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? — A voz de Fitz esbravejava do outro lado da linha.

— Fitz… — Liv falou aliviada, ignorando o grito e o fato dele estar irritado.

— VOCÊ ENGANOU OS AGENTES E SAIU POR AÍ SOZINHA. VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUÃO PERIGOSO ISSO É? — Fitz continuava a gritar, em razão de sua evidente preocupação.

— Eu sei, você poderia ao menos parar de gritar? — Liv respondeu com um resmungo.

— Me fale onde você está agora! E Tom irá buscá-la. — Fitz pediu, um pouco mais calmo. E quando Liv se preparava para responder, ouviu um aviso sonoro que seu celular estava descarregando, e então ele desligara logo em seguida.

Olivia olhou para trás, e o homem que parecia lhe perseguir, havia sumido. Ela se deu conta que estava bem próxima ao cofre, mas sua preocupação com Abby era bem maior, ela abriu sua bolsa para pegar um celular descartável que costumava usar em casos de emergência, mas antes que pudesse encontrá-lo, ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamar.

— Olivia Pope? — Ela voltou seu corpo, se virando para encarar quem a chamava. — Precisando de ajuda? Me parece aflita. Liv se perguntou se deveria pedir ajuda aquele homem, mas no calor de todo desespero que sentia, resolveu deixar seus medos de lado.

— Governador Graham! — Cumprimentou com a voz ofegante. — Eu acho que preciso de sua ajuda!


	21. Chapter 21 - Parte I

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Gentem... Vou dividir esse capitulo em duas partes, então o próximo será o 21 parte 2 ok? e obrigado pelos comentários!**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 21 – Parte I

Havia muitos papeis nas mãos de Fitz enquanto ele estava encostado na beira da sua mesa, a sua feição carregada pela concentração e também pela preocupação. Desde que conversara com Liv e contara sobre a suspeita de que Mellie o traíra, não voltou a falar daquilo, apesar de o pensamento sobre aquilo ser insistente em sua mente. Ali, naquele momento, ele estava pensando no assunto novamente. Primeiro porque o cientista enviado pela diretora da CIA, Linda Jones, Iria até a Casa Branca acompanhado pela mulher, para explicar como funcionava o teste de DNA e pior ainda, Linda Jones estaria com o resultado do exame em suas mãos.

O coração de Fitz estava acelerado desde a hora em que ele acordara, ou talvez, seja melhor dizer "levantara", afinal, ele nem mesmo conseguiu dormir na noite anterior. E como se sentia muito ansioso, resolveu ler os e-mail que foram recolhidos para análise investigativa. Talvez se não o fizesse, se sentiria melhor. Isso por que o e-mail que se encontrava em sua mão lhe parecia boa coisa.

" _Ciumes da sua protegida, Grant? Vou colocar tudo para voar pelos ares, não haverá casamento. Rosa Negra deixou um discípulo antes de ser preso pelos federais. Mas fique tranquilo, Tempest estará segura._ "

O desespero latente cresceu dentro de si, ocupando todo o espaço que podia e tornando o presidente um ser não tão seguro. As palavras "Rosa Negra" e "Tempest" no mesmo e-mail não lhe parecia algo bom. Rosa Negra era uma terrorista da pior espécie, dentre os crimes cometidos por ele, estava o genocídio, que é o assassinato de pessoas, motivado por diferenças étnicas, raciais e religiosas.

Rosa Negra, era conhecido por esse nome internacionalmente, mas seu nome verdadeiro era Faruk Hassan, um muçulmano legítimo que poderia ter crueldade como nome do meio. Um discípulo de Rosa Negra era a última coisa que Fitz precisava no meio daquele redemoinho. E Saber que esse discípulo jogaria tudo pelos ares, prometendo que o casamento não aconteceria, era assustador. A "Protegida" de Edison era Liv, a confirmação veio quando o codinome Tempest apareceu no corpo da mensagem.

Fitz precisava falar com Olivia naquele momento, precisava alertá-la. Alcançou seu celular no bolso, o aparelho era antigo, quando se é presidente, um smartphone se tornava algo proibido por questões de segurança. Não que Fitz se importasse, já que nunca fora realmente ligado em tecnologia. Sua única aproximação com redes sociais, por exemplo, se dava por obrigação. Sua conta mais ativa era o twitter, e ele nem mesmo digitava as postagens, ele ditava a um rapaz responsável por suas redes, e pela da Casa Branca no Facebook, fazia as atualizações e postagens.

Ele procurou o número do celular de Olivia na discagem rápida e não hesitou antes de apertar para chamá-la, e chamou até cair a ligação. Fitz esbravejou vários palavrões, sabia que Olivia tinha saído com Abby para fazer compras, mas sempre pedia que Liv se mantivesse alerta para receber suas ligações em algum caso de emergência.

Seu celular estava chamando em sua mão, o sobrenome Warren brilhava na tela luminosa do aparelho. Fitz atendeu e do outro lado da linha ouviu a voz cansada de um de seus homens de confiança, um dos poucos que ele tinha naqueles tempos complicados.

— Senhor Presidente, lamento lhe incomodar, mas pediu para que eu reportasse qualquer coisa relacionada à senhorita Pope.

— Sim. Alias, estava prestes a te ligar, já que ela não atende.

— Senhor, temo não ter boas noticias. Ela escapou da minha visão e dos homens que designei para a tarefa de protegê-la esta tarde.

— COMO?! — Fitz esbravejou, sua voz escorrendo desespero e irritação.

— Ela escapou por uma passagem secreta na cabine de troca em uma das lojas que ela entrou.

— VOCÊS SÃO TREINADOS PELA MELHOR AGÊNCIA DE POLICIA DO MUNDO, E SIMPLESMENTE NÃO DÃO CONTA DE DUAS MULHERES? EU REALMENTE ESTOU COM MINHA SEGURANÇA FODIDA SE SOBREVIVER ATÉ O FIM DO MEU PRIMEIRO MANDATO SERÁ MUITA COISA!.

— Peço perdão, senhor.

— Seu perdão não me interessa, agente Warren. Se algo acontecer com Olivia, você prestará contas ao governo — Fitz disse, desligando e tornando a discagem rápida, em busca do numero de Olivia.

Chamou algumas vezes antes que ela lhe atendesse, sua voz era rastejante e sussurrada. O que fez Fitz alarmar-se, porém não diminuíra sua irritação pela atitude infantil de Liv.

— OLIVA, ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? — Fitz esbravejou com sua voz grossa.

— Fitz…

— VOCÊ ENGANOU OS AGENTES E SAIU POR AÍ SOZINHA. VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUÃO PERIGOSO ISSO É? — Fitz continuava a gritar, em razão de sua evidente preocupação.

— Eu sei, você poderia ao menos parar de gritar? — Liv respondeu com um resmungo.

— Me fale onde você está agora! E Tom irá buscá-la. — Fitz dissera, antes que a ligação ficasse completamente muda. — Porra!

Fitz caminhou até a porta do Salão Oval, abrindo a porta e chamando seus dois agentes que ficavam sempre de vigilância na porta. Os dois entraram, e Fitz cruzou os braços, antes de começar a falar.

— Preciso que descubram onde Olivia está. Odeio ter que fazer isso, mas ela passou dos limites ao querer fugir, sabendo dos riscos que está correndo — Fitz falara.

— Certo, Senhor Presidente — Tom assentiu com a cabeça.

— Senhor? — A voz de Cyrus lhe chamou a atenção, ele olhava pela fresta da porta.

— Sim? — Ele respondeu, solicito, porém era possível perceber a aflição de Fitz através de suas palavras.

— Espero não atrapalhar, mas Linda Jones acaba de chegar.

— Não está — Fitz disse para Cyrus e se dirigiu para seus dois agentes. — Qualquer resultado ou resposta, me procurem.

Os agentes se retiraram do Salão Oval, Cyrus entrou no recinto, e logo atrás veio Linda Jones, acompanhada de um homem alto, ele usava óculos e aparentava ser o cientista que a diretora da CIA prometera.

— Senhor Presidente — Linda dissera. — É um prazer revê-lo. Esse é Edward Nolan, meu melhor perito e cientista, eu o trouxe para explicar melhor sobre o procedimento do exame.

— Sempre é um prazer vê-la, senhora Jones — Fitz a cumprimentou e em seguida estendeu a mão para o homem. — Um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Nolan. Fico agradecido que tenha se permitido tirar uma parte do seu tempo para tirar algumas dúvidas minhas.

— Eu fico honrado de poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, senhor. — Edward parecia realmente empolgado por estar ali. Uma chance de conversar diretamente com o presidente, e mostrar que não era só mais um cientista por aí.

— Cyrus, poderia nos deixar um pouco a sós? — Fitz pediu ao amigo que estava parado perto da porta. Ele assentiu com a cabeça antes de se retirar do local.

— Bom, pode ficar à vontade, senhor Nolan. Quero saber como se dá esse exame. Ele é confiável mesmo? Dá pra ser feito mesmo com pouco tempo de gravidez?

— Sim, é altamente confiável. O exame pode ser feito a partir da décima semana de gestação — o homem começou a explicar. — o DNA é o mesmo em qualquer tecido do corpo. Assim o teste em DNA pode ser feito em qualquer célula e tecido do corpo. Assim o teste em DNA pode ser feito em qualquer célula e tecido, inclusive antes do nascimento do bebê. Para o teste pré-natal o tecido do feto é obtido durante a gestação com uma coleta de vilo corial, também conhecido como tecido placentário ou do líquido amniótico que envolve o feto. A coleta de vilo corial é uma aspiração de células da placenta que são geneticamente iguais ao feto e pode ser feita a partir da decima semana de gestação. A amniocentese é a coleta do líquido amniótico que contem células fetais, e pode ser realizada a partir da décima quarta semana de gestação.

— Esse teste que a senhora Jones trouxe, foi feito através dessa da coleta de vilo corial?

— Sim, nesse caso, a paciente estava em sua décima segunda semana de gestação e o procedimento feito foi através do tecido da placenta. Alias, fazemos o mesmo teste, várias vezes. Isso para que não reste duvidas quanto ao resultado do mesmo. — Nolan disse e Fitz assentia, sua expressão precavida e ilegível.

— Certo. Acho que só me resta é ler esse resultado. — Fitz disse, seu tom era seco.

Linda Jones se aproximou do presidente, entregando-lhe o envelope pardo com letras garrafais escarlates formando a palavra "CONFIDENCIAL" estampada no papel grosso. Fitz sentiu a textura do envelope em seus dedos trêmulos e percebeu que ultimamente as notícias ruins vinham sempre enfiadas em envelopes. Esperava que daquela vez, fosse diferente.

— Boa sorte com o resultado, senhor. — Linda dissera e Fitz assentiu,

— Obrigado — Fitz lhe dissera, antes que a mulher deixasse o local acompanhada do perito. O presidente estava sozinho, olhando para o envelope em suas mãos, seu coração ricocheteando nas costelas, o sangue correndo fortemente pelas veias de seu corpo. Dentro daquele envelope estaria sua paz, ou o começo de um novo furacão.

As mãos grande e macilentas de Patrick Graham, envolveram os braços de Liv que parecia prestes a derramar lágrimas pela amiga que desaparecera de sua vista. Olivia já se sentia culpada pelo ocorrido, mas tudo pareceu ganhar cor novamente em questão de segundos.

— Liv? — A voz de Abby chamara a mulher, fazendo com que ela se virasse, livrando-se das mãos gordas e maciças do governador.

— Abby! — Olivia se aproximou da amiga que veio caminhando até ela. — Onde você se enfiou?

— Eu vou te explicar. Acabei me enrolando um pouco — Abby falou, seus olhos fixados em Patrick, Liv notara, porém acabou por achar que fosse coisa de sua cabeça.

— Certo — Disse e se virou para Patrick. — Obrigada Senhor Graham. Mas acho que já resolvi meu problema, achei que tivesse perdido Abby.

— Ah, claro. Achou que algo tivesse acontecido com ela? — Patrick perguntou e Liv assentiu — Está mais do que certa em se preocupar, essa cidade anda muito perigosa.

Olivia se despediu do homem, rapidamente, e seguiu para o motorista que havia alugado, ela tentava entender o motivo de Abby ter sumido, mas assim que entraram no carro, Olivia foi logo perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

— O que você estava fazendo? Eu fiquei muito preocupada.

— Então, você vai achar que é viagem da minha cabeça, mas eu tinha certeza que havia um carro próximo ao nosso, parecia nos vigiar, sabe? — Abby falava, gesticulando com as mão, volta e meia roía uma unha.

— Não é viagem, estamos cercados. — Liv falou

— E o mais estranho é que eu vi o Governador Graham chegar perto da porta da igreja, e recuar após olhar na direção do nosso carro. Eu sei que ele poderia estar indo até a igreja, mas achei suspeito.

— Ele nunca foi religioso — Liv disse, pensativa, — será que ele pode estar envolvido? Ele não parece avesso à candidatura de Fitz, mas nunca demonstrou estar cem por cento com ele.

— E sem contar que tem aquela história louca com Alicia, lembra?

— Puta que pariu! Ele deve estar envolvido! Será que ele matou Alicia? — Liv sentiu seu coração retumbando em seu peito, um gelo estranho no estômago. — Motivos para isso ele tinha de sobra.

— Eu acho que você deveria ligar para o Fitz agora mesmo e contar sobre isso, Olivia.

— Mas meu celular descarregou, Abby

— Eu penso por você — Abby disse, abrindo sua bolsa e vasculhando a mesma antes de retirar o aparelho e entregar para Liv. — Por isso trouxe o celular descartável, que aliás é bem melhor, já que não deixará registros de conversas. Ligue para ele.

Olivia segurou o celular e dicou o número do celular, também descartável, de Fitz. O homem atendeu nos primeiros toques, parecia aflito, sua voz era temerosa.

— Olivia? — Fitz perguntou.

— Sim, sou eu. Me desculpe não ter ligados antes, me desculpe por ter fugido. Não fique irritado, e me escute.

— Sim — Fitz falou, sem nem mesmo uma faísca de ânimo em sua voz, mesmo que fosse para brigar com a mulher.

— Está tudo bem? Sua voz me parece péssima.

— O resultado do exame de DNA está em minhas mãos, Olivia. Eu não tenho coragem de abrir. — Liv se assustou com a força que Fitz usou para falar. Seria possível que ele estivesse chorando? Não, mesmo. Era Fitzgerald Thomas Grant do outro lado da linha, aquele homem era de ferro.

— Estou indo para a Casa Branca agora mesmo, Fitz. — Liv disse, antes de chamar o motorista que aguardava, do lado de fora do carro, pelas próximas ordens dadas pela mulher.

— Sim, Senhorita? — O motorista atendeu Olivia quando ela baixou o vidro do carro e o chamou.

— Me leve de volta para o local em que combinamos para que nos pegasse mais cedo.

— Claro! Agora mesmo — ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, antes de entrar no carro e dar partida no mesmo.

Durante o trajeto ela permaneceu em silencio, pois sabia que não poderia tratar de assuntos sérios ou contar o que vira e ouvira dentro da igreja para Abby, teria que esperar estar em segurança. Isso se a Casa Branca estava mesmo segura, por mais louca que essa duvida pudesse ser, era a grande interrogação na cabeça de Olivia.

Assim que chegaram ao local, Olivia percebeu o número crescente de homens de preto, todos sérios, vestindo seus ternos caros e bem alinhados. O serviço secreto não economizava quando o assunto era vestimenta.

Um dos agentes se aproximou de Olivia e o motorista do carro alugado olhava para Liv e Abby, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Olivia abriu sua bolsa e retirou uma quantia em dinheiro, entregando-a ao motorista para pagar pelo serviço.

— São meus seguranças — Olivia dissera e lançou um sorriso para o motorista que parecia atônito e assustado. Os agentes do serviço secreto se aproximaram e empurraram o motorista, encostando-o no carro, antes que Olivia pudesse protestar. — Eu o contratei. Ele está limpo! — Olivia protestou.

Olivia foi puxada por um dos agentes, que rodeara os braços em volta dela e a guiava até o carro que esperava por ela. Liv entrou no carro blindado, sendo seguida por Abby. Liv sabia que estava errada por ter mentido e por ter arquitetado tudo aqui. Algo realmente ruim poderia ter acontecido.

— Filhos da mãe! Acham que são meus donos! — Olivia esbravejou

— Liv, eles estão suspeitando até dos próprios colegas de serviço. Não acha que eles revistariam um homem que viram e que nem sabem de que se trata?

— É, eu sei que você está certa, mas ele não precisavam ter tratado o homem daquele jeito.

— Ai não seria o serviço secreto — Abby concluiu com precisão.

O agente Warren abriu a porta, entrando no carro em seguida, e Liv sentiu-se imediatamente mais segura, pois apesar de todas aquelas duvidas de quem poderia estar infiltrado dentro da Casa Branca, confiava no agente Warren.

— Tempest está a caminho da fortaleza — a voz de Warren preencheu o carro, ele falou através do transmissor, poucos segundos antes de o agente que dirigiria o carro entrasse e se preparasse para dar a partida no carro.

— Você vai contar ao Fitz o que descobriu e sobre suas suspeitas sobre o governador? — Abby perguntou e Liv assentira.

— Eu só não sei se farei isso hoje. Ele já está carregando problemas demais para ter que lidar com isso no momento. — Pior ainda, a maneira e entonação da voz do presidente. Ele não estava bem, e ela sabia daquilo com suficiente clareza para que não tornasse aquele dia ainda mais desagradável para o homem.

A biblioteca da Casa Branca nunca parecera tão assustadora quanto Fitz sentia aquela noite. Ele estava deitado no sofá de couro marrom, não parecia em nada com um presidente naquele momento. Estava sem terno, vestindo a camisa social branca com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos, a calça social preta não parecia tão alinhada quanto estava na manhã daquele dia. Fitz carregava um olhar cansado, cheio de receios e dúvidas que poderiam ser resolvidas e respondidas se ele abrisse o envelope que estava sobre seu abdômen, que subia e descia lentamente por conta do ritmo de sua respiração.

Ele passou uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos, desalinhando-os, ainda que continuassem com uma aparência quase organizada, um fio escapara do penteado e pendia em sua testa, dando-lhe o ar de abandono. O presidente ergueu um pouco de seu tronco, alcançou o copo de whisky que havia servido meia hora antes, e bebeu um gole, seus olhos captavam a fonte única de luz daquele lugar, a lareira rústica.

As batidas que vieram da porta da biblioteca fizeram Fitz resmungar, ele acreditava que pudesse ser algum empregado desobedecendo sua ordem expressa de não ser incomodado. Estava farto de bancar o bonzinho, mandaria todos à merda naquela noite, e toda a imagem melhorada de si mesmo que criara nos últimos tempos, iria por água abaixo.

A porta abriu e revelou sua assistente de relações-públicas, os cabelos loiros, sempre impecáveis, os lábios esticados desenhando um sorriso misterioso que ao mesmo tempo revelava muito.

— Posso entrar? — Ruby perguntou.

— Porque pede permissão de algo que já fez? — Fitz perguntou em um tom seco, mas a mulher não pareceu notar, ou fingiu não fazê-lo

— Me pareceu bem tenso quando saiu do Salão Oval e disse para que não o perturbasse.

— Exatamente por estar tenso, não queria pertubação — Fitz disse, bebendo o resto do whisky em seu copo. Ruby se aproximou e agachou-se diante do sofá de couro, estendeu sua mão e acariciou o queixo do homem.

— Você lembra do que fazíamos quando se sentia assim? Eu sempre dava o remédio que melhorava seu humor de forma rápida — Ruby falou e Fitz assentiu.

Era sexo, puro e selvagem. Ruby cuidava desse assunto com uma habilidade inquestionável. Mas os problemas daquela época era outros, sua decadência na politica não se comparava aos inimigos que tinha agora, nem às ameaças de morte que rondavam sobre sua cabeça ou sobre a cabeça de uma terceira pessoa. Alias, terceira pessoa que tinha um timing perfeito. A porta da biblioteca abriu, justamente enquanto Ruby acariciava os cabelos de Fitz e estava com seu rosto bem próximo do homem Olivia entrou no local. Os lábios de Liv se entreabriram, ela estava em busca de palavras mas elas pareciam entaladas, travada na sua garganta por culpa da surpresa da cena que estava presenciando.

— Me desculpem — Liv dissera e ia saindo do local, mas voz de Fitz a alcançou rapidamente.

— Liv, eu estava te esperando — Ele dissera, fazendo com que Olivia se virasse e o encarasse. Ruby estava de braços cruzados e mantinha sua expressão fria.

— Percebi — Liv disse de maneira irônica, lançando um sorriso para Ruby.

— Eu vou deixar vocês a sós — Ruby disse, antes de caminhar e sair da biblioteca.

Olivia nem se dera ao trabalho de olhar na cara da mulher. Liv sabia que o que ela e Fitz tinham era só sexo, e que ela não podia querer simplesmente com que Fitz gostasse dela, ela não podia se sentir dona dele. Mas porque se sentia tão mal pela cena que acabara de presenciar?

Era isso que ela se perguntava, sentindo um aperto no peito que não parecia passar, e aliás, parecia piorar quando ela olhava a feição de Fitz de naturalidade, era como se aquele pequeno momento com Ruby fosse algo normal.

"Será que ele andara se escondendo pelos cantos da Casa Branca com ela?", Liv indagava com relutância.

— Então, você abriu o envelope? — Olivia perguntou, desviando do homem e indo até o sofá de couro em que ele estava, ela arrancou as sandálias e jogou a bolsa no chão. Fitz fechou a porta e trancou a mesma, antes de voltar-se na direção do sofá e caminhar até que alcançasse e se sentasse ao lado de Olivia. Fitz notara que ela estava um pouco arredia e talvez irritada. Ele se perguntava o motivo de tal irritação, já que quem deveria estar irritado, era ele por ela ter sumido durante todo o dia, não que ela devesse satisfações para ele , mas diante das ameaças que se repetiam, a mulher deveria imaginar o quanto ele ficaria desesperado.

— Ainda não. — Fitz alcançou o envelope que estava entre os dois, em cima da mobília de couro. — Você parece irritada — Fitz afirmou, e Liv negou com a cabeça.

— Estou bem.

— Tem certeza? — Ele indagou.

— Tenho. Que tal você abrir logo o envelope? — Liv respondera com uma dose de raiva gotejando enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca. — Acho que precisa saber da verdade, Fitz.

— Sabe o que eu acho? Que vou deixar esse maldito envelope de lado, Liv — Disse, largando o envelope em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá, e se aproximando de Olivia em seguida.

— Passei boa parte do dia pensando nisso. Acho que quero esquecer um pouco desse assunto.

— Claro. Você estava prestes a fazer isso com Ruby quando abri a porta, certo? — Liv quis morder a língua por ter dito aquilo, mas já era tarde demais. — Estava prestes a esquecer esse assunto.

— Por favor, não me diga que está pensando que eu e Ruby acabaríamos…

— Trasando em cima desse sofá? — Liv finalizou a sentença e prosseguiu em um tom calmo e ameno. — Tenho certeza que sim, estavam próximos o suficiente para que isso ocorresse, mas me poupe de qualquer explicação, não temos nada sério, nosso relacionamento é forjado. Só acho injusto que eu não posso me envolver com ninguém, e você se envolve com qualquer uma, inclusive sob o teto da Casa Branca.

— E você tem interesse em alguém para achar isso tão injusto? — Fitz perguntou, tornando-se irritadiço.

— Até parece que tenho tempo para isso. Tenho vivido em função da sua candidatura, acreditando nos ideais que você propaga todos os dias. O que me irrita ainda mais, porque não posso nem mesmo cogitar a possibilidade de virar as costas para você — Liv deu um suspiro profundo. — Vamos abrir logo esse envelope, Fitz. Você lida com guerras, não pode deixar que o resultado desse exame te abale.

Liv levou e foi até a mesinha que Fitz colocara o envelope e o segurou entre os dedos, e estendeu para Fitz, que não respondera com palavras, apenas com o olhar receoso. Fitz agarrou o envelope, puxando-o da mão de Liv.

Com mão trêmula, Fitz rasgou o envelope, e o abriu, alcançando os papéis dentro dele. Seus olhos percorreram sobre as letras e números, palavras que ele nem mesmo entendia. Mas ao final dos exames, havia algo que ele sabia bem o que significava.

 **Resultado: O suposto pai está excluído de ser pai biológico do feto.**


	22. Chapter 21 - Parte II

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Por que gosto dos momentos fofos... é sempre bom antes de uma bomba.**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 21 – Parte II

— Fitz, eu… — Liv, abriu a boca, porém não sabia nem por onde começar. Sentia falta de ar, provinda da incredulidade das palavras que saíram da boca de Fitz. A mão do presidente que segurava o papel, tremia violentamente, e sua outra mão estava em seu queixo. Dentro do homem acontecia uma reviravolta intensa e dolorosa. Um castelo de cartas caía, ruindo todas as coisas nas quais ele acreditara até então.

Olivia deu um passo à frente, Fitz ainda mantinhas os olhos marejados fixados no papel em sua mão. Liv não sabia o que fazer, mas seu coração doía junto com o do homem que estava diante de si e quando um som sôfrego escapou de seus lábios, ela se deu conta do sofrimento profundo que atingia a alma daquele homem.

Sem pensar muito ela segurou o papel que Fitz prendia com força entre os dedos, arrancando-o da mão forte dele, o homem comprimiu os lábios um no outro com tal intensidade que pareci querer fundi-los. Liv queria acreditar que o presidente não estava prendendo o choro diante dela.

Mas ele estava.

— Como ela pôde? — Disse, e então uma única lágrima escapou de seu olho.

Toda a dor da morte da mulher e do filho que outrora fora seu, vinham ao pensamento com um dominó que caía, peça por peça. O desespero, a culpa, a intensidade de seu luto, e o resultado de todo aquele desgastante sofrimento que o transformara em um homem frio, fechado e descrente da vida. Mellie o destruíra de forma avassaladora, a adorável e plácida mulher havia mentido, persuadido e traído o homem que a amara de forma verdadeira. Traições pesadas, tais quais, nada no mundo poderiam mensurar.

— Eu não sei — Olivia respondera com a clareza da dor que partilhava com o ilusório noivo. — Mas sei que a dor que sente agora está acabando com tudo dentro de você. Acredite, você tem o direito de sentir tudo isso e de colocar tudo para fora também.

Fitz a olhou por alguns poucos segundos, com os olhos avermelhados, irritados pelas lágrimas salgadas que os banhavam. Quando o cenho do homem franziu, Liv temera que o pior poderia ter acontecido, mas ela relutava em acreditar que aquilo aconteceria. Olivia sabia que diante da grande revelação que acabara de ser feita, Fitz poderia ter duas opções. Uma delas, era de se abrir e deixar que os sentimentos enraizados falassem mais alto, mas havia também a segunda opção, e esta era a que Fitz se tornaria mais fechado do que antes.

— Eu preciso ficar sozinho — Falou, em um tom pesado.

Livrando-se de Liv com facilidade, se dirigiu até a porta da biblioteca sob o olhar atento da mulher que sentia como se todo avanço que fizera até então no comportamento de Fitz tivesse ido por água abaixo.

Ela se perguntava se daquela vez ele se reergueria da escuridão que parecia tomar conta de seu corpo e de sua mente. Na verdade ela fazia preces aos céus e esperava que fosse ouvida. Liv estudou o resultado do exame em suas mãos, atentando-se a cada palavra lida e sabia que não conseguiria encontrar outra resposta ali.

Edison nunca mentira sobre aquilo, e fosse lá quem estivesse por trás das mortes e ameaças, sabia de tudo, ou melhor dizendo, controlava tudo. Aquilo fizera Liv se arrepiar por dentro e por fora.

O celular descartável de Olivia chamou e ela se dividiu na dúvida de ir em busca de Fitz e tentar ajudá-lo, ou atender e deixá-lo um pouco sozinho. Ela olhou na tela de seu celular e o número de Abby estava nela, ela ignorou a chamada e foi atrás do homem, suas pernas pareciam ter tomado a atitude por si.

Em passou rápidos, ela se desembalou até a porta do quarto do presidente, o coração palpitando e o sangue correndo em suas veias enquanto seu olhar corria para o desespero, e o medo do que encontraria quando visse Fitz. Ela temia que não fosse conseguir ser forte para o homem, e ela sabia que precisava ser durona naquela situação, precisava apoiá-lo de maneira incondicional.

Ela entrou no elevador e apertou para o andar acima e enquanto a caixa de metal subia, ela roía as unhas, impaciente. Os agentes do serviço secreto lançaram-lhe um olhar rápido quando ela passou por eles, e não titubearam ao sair do caminho dela quando ela fez menção de abrir a porta do quarto.

O som do chuveiro podia ser ouvido com clareza pelos ouvidos apurados de Olivia, e ela se lembrou da última vez que uma cena parecida com aquela acontecera, porém as circunstancias daquele dia eram tão diferentes das do atual. A nostalgia esmagou-lhe por dentro, e foi impossível reprimir as saudades de quando tudo lhe parecia mais fácil. Cada semana era uma novidade diferente, e cada vez as coisas pareciam complicar mais do que parecia ser possível.

Olivia tirou os sapatos com creme de salto, e deixou os pés sentirem o vento gélido que entrava pela porta da sacada. Seus pés caminharam pelo tapete fofo que cobria parte do chao do enorme quarto e quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta do banheiro, tomou folego como se junto com o ar entrasse uma dose de coragem em seus pulmões, invadindo-lhe todo o corpo.

A mulher girou a maçaneta com cautela, desejando não assustar Fitz, e abriu a porta de maneira lenta. Uma vez do banheiro branco, Liv olhou para o box de vidro, e a fumaça formada pelo vapor saido do chuveiro quente embaçava um pouco sua visão. Ela se aproximou, e conforme se aproximava, enxergava melhor. Quando conseguiu ver através da cortina de vapor, arrependeu-se, pois a visão que tivera a fez se sentir pequena e uma tristeza avassaladora abalou profundamente cada canto de seu ser.

Fitz ainda estava com sua camisa e calça social, os sapatos estavam jogados de qualquer jeito no chão frio de mármore branco, assim como o terno que também estava abandonado sob as mesmas circunstancias. O presidente tinha a testa encostada na parede do banheiro, enquanto o jato de água quente escorria pelas suas costas, fazendo com que a camisa grudasse no local. Liv levara uma das suas mãos até a boca, em parte pelo choque por ver que um homem tao poderoso parecia tao vulnerável, e por outro lado por sentir a mesma dor. Era como se fosse com ela, a mulher sentia como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que havia sido traída por alguém que amava muito.

A mão esquerda de Fitz segurava um copo de whisky, e Liv resolveu se aproximar, seus passos eram lentos e plácidos, não queria chamar a atenção do homem ou assustá-lo, pois a reação dele ao vê-la por ali talvez não fosse muito boa.

O orgulho dele havia sido ferido, e um homem de orgulho ferido sente vergonha até da própria sombra. O box estava entreaberto, e Olivia entrou nele, tocou no braço do homem que de início não tivera nenhuma reação, a mulher sentia a água respingando em várias partes de seu corpo, e logo estava começando a encharcar com a água do chuveiro. Fitz levantou a cabeça devagar, com uma calma que afligia Liv ao extremo.

Quando os olhos azuis transtornados de Fitz encontraram os seus, ela sentiu-se temerosa e ao mesmo tempo piedosa, mesmo que muitos considerassem aquele um péssimo sentimento para se ter naquele momento.

— Eu disse que precisava ficar sozinho — Fitz disse, sua voz era amarga.

— Não me interessa o que disse, Fitz. Acho que já devia ter percebido que não está mais sozinho, estamos juntos para tudo. Para o que der e vier — Liv disse de maneira dura, porém graciosa.

Fitz pareceu ponderar alguns segundos, seus olhos vacilaram um pouco, não havia rastro de lágrimas, mas havia ali o peso do ressentimento. O quer que fosse que Fitz sentira pela primeira esposa, havia se transformado em desgosto. Ele colocou o copo sobre o pequeno suporte de shampoo. Liv aproximou-se, enfiando seu corpo debaixo do jato quente, seu corpo colou-se ao de Fitz, que a olhava pensativo. Olivia o abraçou de forma singela, colocando os braços em volta do corpo forte dele, seu queixo descansava sobre o peito encharcado dele.

Fitz sentia uma vontade infinita de se afastar, temia que ela pudesse fazer algo como o que Mellie fizera. E se ele confiasse e ela não correspondesse com o mesmo nível de fidelidade? E não era apenas no relacionamento forjado dos dois, ele pensavam em sua carreira politica também.

— Você sabe que se guardar essa mágoa, será pior, não sabe? — Olivia perguntou, de maneira suave. — Tudo bem chorar pelas dores que sentimos, Fitz. Eu não vou te julgar e somos só nos dois aqui.

Fitz sabia que não importava, já estava atolado naquele sentimento que lhe tomava por completo. Se esconder, correr e viver no mundo negro que o abrangera durante tanto tempo, estava fora de cogitação. As mãos de Fitz pesaram sobre a cintura de Liv sobre o tecido fino da blusa branca que ela usava, sua cabeça pesou nos ombros da mulher que o abraçava fortemente. A barba que começava a crescer, arranhando fracamente o pescoço de Liv.

— Minha maior tristeza é saber que mantive o luto por alguém que mentiu e me traiu. Quantos mais estão fazendo isso, Liv? Eu nem sei em que devo confiar mais — a voz grossa, porém trêmula que saíra da boca do presidente fez com que Liv sentisse seu estômago despencando. — E claro, a criança não seria minha. Tentei por anos entender a dor de ter perdido um filho que nem ao menos nascera, mas saber que ele não era meu, me dói ainda mais. E agora… agora é tarde, provavelmente não serei um pai mais.

— Não posso entender sua dor, mas acredite quando digo que a sinto com cada pedacinho meu, pois é a mais pura verdade — Liv dissera, acariciando os cabelos da nuca do homem, que respondia acariciando a cintura dela.

— Obrigada por aguentar tantas coisas comigo, Liv. Quando te ofereci o acordo, não esperava que isso tudo fosse acontecer e tornei sua vida em um inferno.

— Não dá para esperar que coisas desse tipo aconteçam, Fitz. Toda essa conspiração maluca, e essa descoberta que mais parece mentira, e essa descoberta que mais parece mentira, acontecerem no decorrer do percurso. Não podemos mexer com o destino.

O silêncio se fez presente daquele momento em diante, ambos debaixo do chuveiro que jorrava a água quente, fazendo com que ambos se molhassem mais e mais. O abraço não se desfizera, enquanto o único barulho audível era o da água caindo e escorrendo, a mente de ambos estavam falando sem parar. Na cabeça de Fitz, passavam flashes de quando Mellie ainda estava viva, ele procurava algum indício da infidelidade da esposa que morrera de maneira suspeita e dolorosa. Mas a imagem dela sempre sorridente e passível de suas palavras eram as únicas que vinham, o que levava Fitz a concluir que a mulher era uma ótima atriz.

Ele agradecia por ter a graciosa e determinada mulher que o envolvia com os braços cálidos, de alguma maneira, Olivia o havia melhorado e Fitz sabia que sofreria muito mais, se não fosse por Liv. No fundo, ele estava muito decepcionado com Mellie, mas o maior pesar em seu coração era o fato de nunca ter sido o pai do filho que a falecida mulher carregava no ventre.

Enquanto isso, Liv tentava entender o sentimento esmagador que lhe apertava o peito por ter visto o homem que estava em seus braços tão perto de sua assistente. Era ciúmes, ela sabia disso, mas negaria enquanto pudesse, pois sabia que teria que admitir o sentimento maior caso assumisse.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela se perguntava se conseguiria lidar com um casamento arranjado caso estivesse realmente se apaixonando pelo presidente, a ideia lhe fez revirar o estômago, passar anos ao lado de alguém que não sentia o mesmo por ela. Seria no mínimo muito doloroso acordar casada com alguém que não nutria o mesmo sentimento de volta.

O que a mulher tinha certeza era que estaria ao lado do homem para tudo que ele precisasse, o sentimento de fidelidade crescera de forma impassível dentro dela, diferente de como acontecera com Mellie.

Algum tempo se passara e ambos saíram dali, se enxugaram e Liv nem mesmo cogitara a possibilidade de ir até seu quarto. Vestira uma das camisas do homem, umas das cuecas dele e se embrenhara debaixo do edredom da cama. Fitz saíra do banheiro e aparecera pouco tempo depois no quarto, vestia apenas uma calça de flanela cinza, seu abdômen definido à mostra chamava atenção, enquanto ele secava os cabelos de maneira espontânea e casual.

Um sorriso fraco surgira em seu rosto quando se deparou com Liv deitada em sua cama, ele largou a toalha sobre o sofá que fazia parte da mobília do quarto presidencial. Aproximou-se da cama, e curvou-se sobre a mulher, deixando seu rosto bem próximo do dela.

— Jura que resolveu dormir na mesma cama que eu? — Fitz perguntou, seu tom era malicioso e fez Olivia sacudir a cabeça de maneira negativa, enquanto um sorriso brotava de canto.

—Estou me arrependendo, porque pelo seu tom vejo que não precisa de mim aqui esta noite. Aliás, você arruma companhias de maneira fácil, não é? — Liv comentou, irônica.

— Epa, esse tom não é bom. Estou certo? — Fitz perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

— Foi apenas um comentário, Senhor Presidente.

— Vou calar essa boca antes que comece a falar besteiras, senhorita. Vejo que está cheia de ideias estapafúrdias na cabeça — Fitz disse, aproximando seus lábios dos de Liv. Ele mordera o lábio inferior dela que logo correspondeu, puxando-o para um beijo caloroso. Fitz subiu na cama, continuando com o beijo quente, e quando separaram os lábios, ele se enfiou embaixo do edredom antes de puxar o corpo da mulher para junto do seu.

— Você me traz pensamentos insanos sabia? Eu só consigo pensar em como quero essa cama contigo todas as noites. — Ele falou,

— Ao que tudo indica seremos obrigados a fazer isso em breve, já que serei sua esposa. Seria muito estranho se os empregados da Casa Branca notassem que não dividimos o quarto — Liv disse, esperando que ele dissesse que queria mais do que dividir a cama com ela com.

— Aliás, tenho uma notícia para você — Ele começou a falar, e envolveu a cintura da mulher. — Eu tivesse acesso a um e-mail de Edison hoje. Antes de receber a visita da Linda, e encontrei uma mensagem intrigante e assustadora.

— Que mensagem era essa? — Liv perguntou com curiosidade.

— Falava sobre nosso casamento não acontecer, sobre tudo ser jogado pelos ares.

— Ameaça velada de atentado terrorista em um e-mail? Era isso que David comentou com Abby — Olivia disse encaixando as peças.

— Como? O que David disse?

— Ele disse que haviam investigado o e-mail de Edison e que encontraram algo que o espantou — disse, pensativa. — Provavelmente, era esse e-mail.

— Os homens do serviço secreto decidem a minha vida, Olivia. Mesmo que essa ideia não me agrade ultimamente, eles organizam e criam táticas de segurança, e ao que tudo indica nosso casamento que aconteceria dentro de quatro ou cinco dias, acontecerá antes disso.

— Antes? Mas já estamos em cima do dia, Fitz.

— Dois dias, ou seja, depois de amanha.

— Você só pode estar maluco!

— Não estou, Olivia. Estaria se deixasse o mesmo dia, ou se adiasse, pois ai daria tempo para que eles planejassem e tentassem outro ataque. Depois de amanha, eles serão pegos de surpresa. De qualquer forma, já está tudo preparado, certo?

— Sim, tudo será feito pelas pessoas que trabalham aqui, e acho que eles conseguem trabalhar sob pressão, por terão que mudar todos os planos para serem resolvidos amanha, ou não ficara pronto em tempo hábil — Olivia falara em tom de desespero, se levantando da cama em seguida. — Preciso conversar com…

— Com ninguém — Fitz disse, segurando a mulher pela mão e puxando-a para sim. — Amanha você resolve isso, Liv. essa noite eu preciso de você, mais do que imagina.

— Você quer fazer sexo para curar sua tristeza? — Perguntou sem rodeios.

— Não. Eu quero sentir seu cheiro enquanto durmo, ouvir o som da sua respiração regulada e ritmada enquanto dorme em meus braços. Posso ter isso? — Fitz perguntou e Liv se odiou por deixar que seu coração falasse mais alto.

A resposta ficou presa na garganta, mas o olhos responderam por ela. Liv voltou a mergulhar o corpo por baixo das cobertas, o homem logo a puxou para ficar de volta em seus braços, depositou um beijo no pescoço de Liv, antes de morder o queixo dela.

— Não estou me sentindo bem por motivos óbvios, mas amanha falaremos sobre o que ocorreu hoje. Quero entender o motivo de ter fugido dos homens do serviço secreto, tenho certeza de que se meteu em alguma confusão hoje.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora e estragar mais ainda seu dia. — Disse, fechando os olhos e o abraçando com força. — Mas estamos lidando com algo grande, Fitz. Grande demais.

Ele não tinha dúvidas daquilo.

A sua campanha eleitoral. A conspiração. Seus sentimentos por Olivia. A dor que a mentira e traição de Mellie estavam lhe causando.

Definitivamente, ele estava lidando com coisas grandes demais. A pergunta era se ele suportaria tudo aquilo até o fim. A resposta ele só saberia no final de tudo, e ele mal podia esperar para que chegasse logo, pois o único desejo era claro e evidente em seu peito, era que pudesse voltar a viver em paz. Se seu eleitorado soubesse tudo que estava acontecendo, ele seria expulso da Casa Branca a pontapés.

Naquela noite, ele custara a dormir, acreditando ser a maior vergonha de todos os presidentes já eleitos pelo país.


	23. Chapter 22

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capítulo 22**

Um dia de melancolia intensa foi o que se seguiu para Fitz. De alguma forma, o dia seguinte lhe pareceu muito pior do que a noite anterior, a noite em que descobrira a verdade sobre o filho que Mellie carregava. Olivia se ocupou com o casamento e os dois quase não se viram durante todo o dia. Fitz trabalhou arduamente em sua campanha, visitando um hospital e uma escola.

Mas a dor pungente o perseguia sem misericórdia alguma. Quando se deu conta, um novo dia amanhecera e lá estava ele diante de mais uma decisão importante que tomara. Talvez não fosse tão considerável no começo, mas naquele ponto da história, se tornara uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida no momento.

A inconfundível voz forte da cantora Ella Fitzgerald ecoava pelo quarto do presidente, enquanto a melodia doce da música "My Funny Valentine" preenchia os ouvidos de Fitz. A tradição familiar de ouvir jazz, beber whisky e fumar um charuto pegara Fitz de jeito, mesmo que ele tentasse escapar. Ele acabara por deixar o charuto de lado, mas o gênero musical acompanhado de um copo de um bom whisky permanecera.

Ali estava ele, sentado em sua cama, lendo o jornal e bebendo whisky. Sim, às 7 horas, mas aquele dia era especial, ele precisava de uma garrafa da bebida para garantir que aguentaria até o fim sem pestanejar ou cometer algum erro. Um contrato o levara até aquele dia. Uma mulher adoravelmente tentadora e teimosa o deixara naquela situação.

E além do fato de o dia de seu casamento com Olivia ter chegado, ele ainda amargava em seu âmago a notícia que tivera dois dias antes sobre a sua até então querida Mellie, que agora se tornara mais uma que lhe apunhalou pelas costas.

Alias, ele tentava não absorver a ideia de que todas as pessoas que o rodeavam pudessem querer destruí-lo, mas não conseguia. Não podia confiar em quase ninguém mais. Sentia-se sozinho. E talvez, a única pessoa que o confortava, era Liv.

Algumas batidas ressoaram através da madeira grossa da porta do quarto, e Fitz se virou e encarou os olhos desesperados do amigo de sempre, Cyrus.

— Bebendo essa hora da manhã, senhor? Já não bastou o tanto de álcool ingerido na noite anterior? — Cyrus falou em um tom reprovador e Fitz riu, colocando o copo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

— É pouco depois de ler essa porcaria de jornal — Disse, em tom de deboche.

— Senhor, sabemos que as eleições se aproximam, e agora é a época que as intrigas pioram. Sally acredita que seu casamento será amanha, e por isso soltou essa pérola.

— E essas fotos, Cy? Um dos meus inúmeros inimigos, enviou para ela e depois disso, meu índice diminuirá novamente.

— Não que isso pareça importa muito, senhor.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ultimamente não tem se mostrado muito interessado nas pesquisas. Parece que tanto faz se você ganhará ou não.

— Tudo que tenho feito da minha vida é para isso, Cy. Não sei se percebeu, mas estou prestes a vestir um black tie para meu casamento forjado, que aliás, foi ideia sua. Não sei se lembra, mas isso é em prol da minha eleição.

— Não me parece tão forjado assim — Cyrus disse, enquanto um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do homem. — De qualquer forma, não se deixe abater pelas fotos.

— Olivia viu isso? — Fitz perguntou com demasiada ansiedade.

— A senhorita Pope está muito ocupada se preparando para o casamento, Fitz. Duvido que ela vá ter tempo de pensar em passar os olhos pelo jornal hoje, mas fique tranquilo farei questão de afastá-la de qualquer meio de comunicação. O que alias, foi proibido pelo serviço secreto. As únicas mídias serão as oficiais da Casa Branca.

— E os convidados? Olivia estava em tempo de surtar sobre isso.

— Houve um ajuste, mas como a mudança foi completamente em cima da hora, não deu pra fazer muito para resolver a situação. A saída é pedirmos desculpas aos convidados que chegarão amanha, e explicamos que o casamento fora antecipado por questões de segurança.

— Espero que Liv esteja tranquila.

— Acho meio difícil, senhor. Estamos falando sobre o casamento dela, ela provavelmente deve estar bastante apreensiva.

— Será que posso trocar uma palavra com ela? — Fitz perguntou, e na verdade, a indagação não era como uma autorização a ser pedida, mas sim, se Olivia o receberia para tal conversa.

— Não sei. Até onde eu saiba, ela será prepara aqui dentro mesmo, por ordens do serviço secreto, acharam por bem ela não se arrumar em outro local que possa chamar atenção.

— Um casamento que era pra ser publico e está sendo as escondidas. Um tanto quanto cômico, não acha?

— A repercussão será enorme quando as fotos forem enviadas aos jornais do mundo todo. Saberão que mesmo depois do pequeno incidente que permeia as primeiras páginas de alguns jornais ao redor do planeta, o sentimento entre vocês continua o mesmo. — Cyrus disse, convencido do que dizia. — Nem estou muito preocupado com essa notícia e com essa foto, se quer mesmo saber minha opinião.

O "pequeno incidente" que Cyrus citara, poderia ser considerada uma das notícias mais polêmicas do ano. Uma foto de Fitz saindo de um evento publico de mãos dadas com Ruby, e outra dele quase beijando a mulher. As fotos haviam sido capturadas bem antes de Fitz conhecer Liv, mas os leitores dos jornais não sabiam disso e enquanto ele não fosse ao publico e explicasse tais fotos, sua imagem ficaria manchada e provavelmente depois daquilo, seu índice nas pesquisas despencariam alguns pontos.

Logo naquele momento em que sua pontuação estava equiparada à pontuação de Sally, mais um pouco e ele passaria sem problemas.

Mas Cyrus estava certo, pois no momento em que os eleitores soubesse que o casamento se realizara antes do previsto e mesmo sob circunstancias adversas, demonstraria que Olivia sabia que as fotos não eram recentes e que nada significavam para ela.

Mas Fitz queria ter certeza daquilo. Não confiava que Olivia aceitaria tal novidade tão bem, e tinha plena certeza de necessitava conversar com a mulher e por isso não hesitou ao pensar sobre a ideia.

— Senhor, sei que não gosta que eu me intrometa nos seus assuntos, mas o fato de estar com a senhorita Ruby na foto, obriga que tome atitudes quanto a sua presença na Casa Branca.

— Claro. Infelizmente, teremos de demiti-la, apesar de seus serviços prestados com tanta responsabilidade e dedicação.

— O senhor entende desse assunto melhor do que eu — Cyrus disse e um sorriso debochado surgiu no canto de seus lábios. — Mas me parece que ela se empenhou muito mesmo.

Cyrus soltara um riso zombeteiro e levantara uma de suas sobrancelhas indicando as segundas intenções de sua afirmação, Fitz deixou que um riso expandisse em seu rosto.

— Sempre tão engraçadinho. Mesmo em momentos como esses — Fitz sacudiu a cabeça e então prosseguiu: — Achei que de todos, eu fosse estar mais ansioso do que nunca.

— Basta olhar na história da politica para descobrir que há registro de escândalos piores do que esse desde o primeiro ano da vida democrática desse país.

— Exijo falar com ele… — Uma voz feminina atingiu os ouvidos dos homens que estavam dentro do quarto, fazendo com que eles se virassem na direção da porta.

Fitz coçou a cabeça para que Cyrus averiguasse. A voz não era de Olivia, ele já sabia de quem se tratava.

— Sabe que é a senhorita Jonhsson, certo? — Cyrus indagou com uma expressão cansada e Fitz assentiu. — Devo deixá-la entrar?

— Sem dúvidas. Ela está envolvida nessa situação, preciso resolver as coisas com ela e adiantar sobre as medidas que serei obrigado a tomar.

— Está certo. Mas tome cuidado, senhor. Sabe como temperamento de mulher tende a ser pernicioso em alguns momentos.

— Fique tranquilo. E, por favor, veja com a Senhorita Wheelan a possibilidade de trocar uma palavra com Olivia antes do casamento.

— Sim, senhor. Com licença. — Cyrus fez um aceno leve com a cabeça antes de se retirar do quarto,

Fitz ajeitou a gravata borboleta em frente ao espelho, enquanto isso a porta fora aberta e fechada em seguida atrás de si pela mulher de longas pernas e com os lábios avermelhados de sempre. Ela o analisou, e ele reparou pelo reflexo do espelho que a mulher andara chorando.

— Senhor presidente… eu nem mesmo sei por onde começar — a voz de Ruby demonstrava o desespero que continha dentro do peito da mulher.

— Não precisa começar, Ruby. Sabemos o fim dessa conversa, não precisamos de rodeios, pois você sabe muito bem o que preciso para fazer esse escândalo não tomar uma força descomunal.

— Eu sei. Serei demitida, eu te apresentaria essa opção se não fosse comigo, e mesmo sendo, acho o mais correto a ser feito.

— Fico feliz que entenda, Senhorita Johnsson. Todo e qualquer envolvimento que acontecera entre nós, ficará para trás e não deve ser mencionado. Nunca.

— Eu entendo muito bem sobre as cláusulas do contrato de confidencialidade, senhor presidente. Eu o usei para calar de centenas de vagabundas que passaram as mão sobre seu corpo — Ruby falara com amargura na voz.

— Por favor, não as trate dessa maneira. Ela sabiam o que estavam fazendo, cada um escolhe o que quer fazer ou não e por mais babaca que eu fosse, nunca obriguei ninguém a assinar ou fazer nada comigo. E acredite quando digo que eu sinto muito por tudo isso que está acontecendo, Ruby.

Fitz não estava mentindo. Ele sabia o quanto a mulher precisava do emprego e do dinheiro, era ela quem a ajudava a avó, pagando um caro tratamento para que se recuperasse no hospital. Mas ele não tinha forças para lutar contra o preconceito que Ruby sofreria caso permanecesse ali, debaixo dos holofotes.

— Eu sinto mais do que você imagina. Eu sonhei que um dia te veria vestido assim, mas era eu quem estaria ao seu lado na hora dos votos de casamento — Ruby disse, sincera. — Nunca escondi meus sentimentos por você.

— Não torne essa situação mais complicada.

— Eu vou ser demitida, entendo sua posição, mas acredito que tenho o direito de falar. Até porque a informação que tenho é relevante.

— Pois então, fale — Fitz passou a língua pelos lábios e se sentou na cadeira localizada perto de sim. — sou todo ouvido.

— Não foi um inimigo seu que divulgou a foto, senhor — Ruby falou e Fitz apenas assentiu

— E você diz isso baseada em que?

— Eu recebi uma ameça há alguns dias. Um homem começou a me ligar com frequência e sempre me dizia para tomar cuidado com a minha família, falava coisas aterrorizantes que poderia acontecer e desligava em seguida — Fitz cruzou os braços, atento às palavras da mulher.

— E você não denunciou ou relatou isso?

— Não, estamos acostumados com esse tipo de pressão, então nem levei a sério. Mas uma das vezes em que ele me pediu informações sobre o relacionamento entre você e a senhorita Pope e eu neguei, ele disse que arrumaria um jeito de provar que o casamento era uma farsa. Eu me senti de mãos atadas, não poderia comentar com ninguém além do senhor ou de Cyrus. Preferi me manter calada, achei que poderia ser um daqueles loucos conspiratórios e que se eu denunciasse, soaria como patética.

— Te entendo. Mas ainda assim, estamos em tempos diferentes dentro da Casa Branca.

— Sim, senhor. Eu errei ao não relatar — Ruby disse. — De qualquer forma, eu tentei rastrear o número a partir dos programas de decodificação que usamos aqui e cheguei a um nome.

— Um nome? Então, você descobriu? — Fitz franziu o cenho.

— Sim. Conhece o senhor Jake Ballard? — Fitz sacudiu a cabeça e riu.

— Claro que conheço o maldito — Olhou para o teto e respirou profundamente enquanto seu corpo tremia de raiva — O filho da puta demorou para aprontar e eu ainda acabei deixando isso de lado com tanto problemas que surgiram.

— Ele é mesmo um inimigo seu? — Ruby perguntou curiosa, cruzando os braços. Sua feição estava denotando toda a confusão que se instalara em sua cabeça.

— Não é um inimigo diretamente meu, mas inimigo de uma pessoa próxima e que o torna um inimigo para mim também — Fitz falou de maneira seria. — Tem certeza de que é ele?

— Sim, senhor. Ele foi tão idiota que usou o próprio celular para a chantagem.

— Acredite ou não, ele não foi idiota. Ele queria que eu soubesse disso.

— Então, isso o torna um idiota definitivo — Ruby disse e Fitz não pode deixar de soltar um sorriso.

— Eu aprecio muito por ter feito questão de me contar isso, Ruby. Mostra que mesmo diante de uma situação em que te coloco em má posição, continua sendo fiel ao trabalho e ao meu governo.

— Serei sempre fiel a você, senhor presidente. Sempre.

— Eu agradeço, senhorita.

Assim que Ruby se retirou do quarto, Fitz pegou seu celular descartável e discou alguns números. Logo fora atendido, e não titubeou em ir direto ao assunto.

— Conseguiu informações sobre Jake Ballard?

— Sim, senhor. Estou esperando apenas algumas provas dos crimes.

— Quais crimes? Eu preciso sumir com esse cara, ele está se tornando mais perigoso do que eu poderia imaginar.

— Se eu disser que ele está envolvido em tráfico humano, acreditaria?

— Vindo de Jake, espero qualquer coisa.

— Com as provas que estou conseguindo, ele será preso e talvez nem saia da prisão, senhor. Devo conseguir tudo até o fim da semana que vem.

— Uma semana? Eu preciso dessas provas antes disso.

— Senhor, eu só as conseguiria antes desse tempo, se envolvesse o seu nome.

— Faça isso, então. A essa altura, não me importo nem mesmo com isso.

Fitz pensou em Olivia, e teve certeza de que não importaria mesmo com seu próprio nome se fosse preciso para defendê-la. E com uma suspeita de tráfico humano, entraria de cabeça na história, e a partir dali envolveria a polícia e tudo mais que precisasse.

— Certo. Amanha mesmo devo ter tudo, senhor.

— Vou envolver o FBI. Esse desgraçado vai pagar caro por ter mexido comigo.

Assim que desligou, Cyrus voltou e explicou que Liv o esperava em seu quarto. Fitz ajeitou a camisa, colocou seu smoking e se olhou no espelho uma última vez. Os cabelos estavam alinhados assim como a roupa, estava mais para um modelo famoso do que para um presidente, e para provar isso, bastava olhar a lista dos presidentes que estiveram em lugar antes de assumir o posto.

— Ande logo, senhor. A senhorita Pope já te viu em situações definitivamente piores.

Fitz sacudiu a cabeça e riu da expressão de deboche de Cyrus antes de sair do quarto e ir em direção ao quarto oeste.

Ele esperava que Liv o ouvisse com calma, e que ela aceitasse toda aquela situação. Ele sabia que o nome dela estava envolvido, que estava manchado, pois da maneira que haviam colocado no jornal, Olivia era uma noiva traída. O presidente não cogitara nem mesmo procurar o jornal, talvez os processasse pela matéria – não pelas fotos, pois elas não tinham nem mesmo como contestar, mas ele não tinha o direito de calar ninguém, já que sempre prezou pela liberdade de expressão.

Agora ele tinha que lidar com aquele problema. Mais um para sua lista, que parecia aumentar cada dia mais.

Os cabelos de Olivia estavam presos em um lindo coque cheio de ornamentos, sua maquiagem estava impecável, parecia como mágica que a transformara em uma pessoa completamente diferente. Mais linda do nunca. Mais viva do que jamais se sentira.

Ela se questionava se aquilo era a maquiagem ou o que explodia em seu peito. Ela acordara feliz naquele dia, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se um pouco traída por si mesma, se apaixonar pelo homem que estava casando com ela por contrato a última coisa que poderia fazer.

Mas a cada dia ela se sentia mais e mais presa pelo jeito maduro, cheio de vontades, determinado, atencioso e prestativo do presidente. Cada vez mais ela se via sendo levada pelo nevoeiro de sentimentos que a puxava e a deixava perdidamente em estado catatônico, era como se o mundo não existisse, ou os problemas sumissem.

Ela acreditava que precisava esconder aquilo a todo custo, mesmo que fosse difícil, pois colocaria Fitz em uma situação embaraçosa ao perceber que se casara por contrato com uma mulher que no fundo nutria sentimentos por ele.

— Você está tao linda e ainda nem colocou o vestido — A voz de Abby ressoou pelo quarto. — Acho que já quero chorar.

— Não me fale em chorar.

— Ah, por favor, você não pode chorar agora! Vai estragar a maquiagem toda — disse — Posso saber o motivo desse choro? Vontade de desistir? Acho que é meio tarde, querida.

— Se eu te disser que estou adorando me casar com ele, mas pelos motivos errados, você me entenderia? — Liv disse unindo os lábios.

— Oh! Meu d'us não me diga que… — Abby deixou o resto da frase no ar e Olivia nada disse. — Você está se apaixonando pelo presidente?

— Eu não sei explicar. É só que… cada vez que ele faz algo em sua campanha, ou consegue cumprir algo que prometera para os cidadãos, é como se me deixasse feliz também, entende? Como antes de ontem à noite, quando ele descobrira sobre Mellie, foi como se me machucassem também. Eu sinto como se fosse a extensão dele, é complicado explicar.

— Que esposa vadia ele teve! Coitado — Abby esbravejou. — Foi aí que você percebeu?

— Eu sinto como se quisesse ajudá-lo, sabe? Da mesma maneira que sinto que ele me apoia, eu quero estar ao lado dele. Eu me encho de alegria quando ele está por perto e é um sacrifício quando não tenho a chance de estar perto dele.

— Claro, com tanta safadeza de vocês — Abby disse e Liv sorriu.

— Que amiga babaca fui arrumar! Eu aqui sendo fofa pelo menos uma vez na vida e você estraga o momento.

— Sou realista. Esse é meu trabalho — Abby riu de volta para Olivia. — Eu ia te fazer pergunta, mas acho que já sei a resposta para ela.

— Perguntar sobre o quê? — Liv indagou

— Fitz quer conversar com você.

— Porque será que eu sinto que essa conversa significa que virá alguma coisa muito grande? — Liv sentiu o coração apertar um pouco.

— Porque tudo aqui dentro dessa maldita casa parece ser algo incrivelmente complicado e já posso adiantar que ele estava com uma expressão bem seria.

— Quando ele vem? — Liv perguntou.

— Acredito que ele deve estar apenas esperando pela minha resposta.

— Então vai logo avisar que estou aqui esperando. Eu ainda preciso colocar o vestido, e só quero colocar depois que ele sair daqui.

— Acreditando em superstições?

— Esse casamento está rodeado por mortes, conspirações e tudo de ruim. Não custa nada prevenir, não é? — Olivia disse e um sorriso esperto surgiu em seus lábios. — Agora vá logo. Abby assentiu e deixou o quarto em passos rápidos, enquanto Olivia se sentara novamente no sofá que havia em seu quarto.

Estava de costas para a porta, observando com falsa curiosidade os formatos que adornavam o tapete, e logo depois, o papel de parede do quarto.

A porta se abriu de forma repentina e ela se levantou em um sobressalto assustada. Seus olhos encontraram com os de Ruby, a mulher vestia um conjuntinho tão apertado que Liv não entendia como era possível respirar com ele no corpo. A cor do mesmo, era negra. Olivia desejou rir da obviedade, porém, sua curiosidade era pelo motivo da loira ter invadido seu quarto daquela maneira sem nem mesmo ter batido ante.

— Me desculpe ter entrado assim, senhorita Pope — Ruby dissera rapidamente

— Tudo bem. Posso saber o motivo dessa visita? Me parece assutada. — Olivia disse, se levantando em seguida.

— E você, pelo visto, não sabe da grande notícia que estampa a capa dos jornais.

— Acredito que não… — Olivia franziu a testa.

— Eu trouxe a novidade para você, já que seu futuro marido não o fez. — Ruby sorriu, e parecia se sentir vitoriosa. Enquanto Olivia a encarava sem entender.

Ruby entregou o jornal dobrado ao meio, as mãos trêmulas seguraram com firmeza o jornal em que o noticiário fora impresso. Olivia estendeu a mão e pegou, receosa pelo encontraria pela frente.

 **"** ** _EXCLUSIVO!_**

 ** _PRESIDENTE FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT ENVOLVIDO EM ESCÂNDALO SEXUAL COM UMA DAS FUNCIONARIAS DA CASA BRANCA."_**

 **"** ** _Fotos do Presidente (em Anexo) comprovam que o relacionamento entre Fitzgerald Grant e da responsável pelas relações-públicas do próprio Ruby Johnsson, era bem mais profunda do que aparentava ser. Fontes confiáveis ainda relataram que ambos possuiriam o affair desde a chegada da mesma na Casa Branca, ou seja, dois meses após o falecimento de Mellie Grant, a primeira esposa do presidente._**

 ** _Ainda em relato, a fonte – que prefere se manter no anonimato por medo perseguição politica – afirma que o número de mulheres que o presidente teria se relacionado desde a morte de Mellie é incontável e que todas elas teriam sido obrigadas a assinar um acordo de sigilo sobre as aventuras sexuais que teriam ocorrido dentro da Casa Branca._**

 ** _Ate o fechamento dessa edição verificamos que Ruby Johnsson ainda trabalha diretamente para o presidente. Será que Olivia Pope, a sua atual noiva, a mulher que se tornará sua esposa amanhã em um casamento cheio de mistérios dentro da Casa Branca, sabe sobre isso?_**

 ** _A pergunta que fica é: Será que podemos confiar no atual presidente e candidato à reeleição, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant?"_**

Olivia leu todas as palavras com uma atenção absurda, sentia os pelos de sua nuca eriçados, o sangue esquentava seu colo e seu rosto. Logo abaixo da notícia escrita, estavam duas fotos. Em uma delas, Fitz segurava a mão de Ruby ao sair da parte de trás de uma escola, em um evento politico aparentemente. Estava escuro porém era obvio que se tratava dele. A outra foto, ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, a imagem mostrava Fitz sorrindo para Ruby que estava encostada do lado de fora do carro, os rostos próximos demais, tão próximos que os lábios de ambos se encostavam um pouco.

A segunda foto fora um pouco mais dolorosa, mas ela tentou não demonstrar o quanto aquilo a abalava. Olivia levantou os olhos do jornal e Ruby a encarava com apreensão, esperando pela reação ou resultado daquele veneno que ela acabara de destilar.

— As fotos me parecem antigas — Olivia disse, tentando não transparecer o que aquela noticia tinha lhe causado. — Seu cabelo está mais curto do que está agora, e posso assegurar que tá mais curto inclusive de que quando cheguei aqui.

— Você chegou há alguns meses, mas para o mundo inteiro, está com o presidente há mais de um ano. Ou se esqueceu da mentira que soltou nas entrevistas?

— Foi você quem fez isso, Ruby? — Liv Indagou ao perceber que a mulher parecia satisfeita demais com a situação.

— Seu noivo fez, Olivia. Agora que eu fui demitida, terão que arrumar outra pessoa para limpar a bagunça dele.

— E você precisava vir aqui, horas antes do casamento, despejar tudo isso. — Olivia riu. — Porque claramente acreditava que me deixaria sem estruturas para o meu casamento, casamento falso, devo lembrá-la.

— O casamento pode ser falso, mas o olhar que você lança para ele é verdadeiro. Eu sei, porque eu o olho da mesma maneira. Você está apaixonada por ele, o que é algo ridículo, porque bem sabemos que o presidente não sente nada por você.

Olivia sentiu a verdade lhe atravessando a garganta como uma faca afiada, mas ela não imaginava que Ruby sabia o que o presidente estava se sentindo da mesma maneira. A secretaria se sentia traída, tantos anos sendo fiel ao homem que a abandonara pela filhinha de papai, nascida em berço de ouro. Era assim que Ruby se sentia naquele momento.

— Se retire do meu quarto, por favor — Olivia ordenou e Ruby sorriu.

— A verdade doeu? Me desculpe pela franqueza. Com licença e antes que me esqueça, lhe desejo votos de felicidade — Ruby dissera em tom irônico e então se retirou do quarto.

Olivia sentia o estômago revirando, e tudo que comera no café da manha estava prestes a voltar, ela se sentou novamente. Ela mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade, encarava novamente a parede em completa dispersão, em seguida balançou a cabeça novamente. A porta que estava entreaberta, se abriu um pouco mais, chamando a atenção dela. Fitz apareceu, estava pronto para o casamento. Estava perfeito, pensou Olivia. Ela o encarou, tentando não focar na beleza do homem e sim, na história que tinha em mãos. O jornal ainda estava esmagado entre seus dedos magros e olhos de Fitz logo o viu.

— Merda — Fitz soltou e fechou os olhos. — A notícia chegou em suas mãos, antes que eu chegasse.

— Pois é — Liv sorrira fracamente e se levantou.

— Precisamos conversar sobre isso, Liv.

— Acho que não senhor Presidente. Você não me deve explicações. — A voz de Olivia saiu fria. — Agora se puder me dar licença, preciso terminar de me arrumar. Temos um casamento pela frente.

— Não.

— Como é? — Perguntou Olivia, uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

O homem fechou a porta, girando a chave dourada na mesma duas vezes, garantindo que estava mesmo trancada. Ele se aproximou de Olivia, arrancou o jornal de sua mão e jogou no chão com violência. Seus olhos sempre tempestuosos, pareciam focados e determinados.

— Hoje você vai me ouvir, Olivia Pope. Sua teimosia não vai me dobrar desta vez.

Olivia retraiu um pouco diante da potência e firmeza da voz de Fitz, e então cedeu para ouvi-lo, pois sabia que o homem não a deixaria sair dali sem que o escutasse. Ela duvidava que as suas palavras pudessem melhor toda a situação.

— Então fale. Se insiste tanto, deve ter um motivo.

Olivia mantinha os braços cruzados com firmeza sobre o roupão enquanto esperava pelas palavras do homem, que a olhava com uma intensidade absurda, era como se ele lhe atravessasse e pudesse ver sua alma.

Ela se sentia desnuda apenas com o olhar dele.

— Eu sei que dizer que aquelas fotos foram tiradas há um bom tempo não ajudara muito. Então eu só quero pedir desculpas por ter sido tão descuidado — Fitz coçou o queixo. — Eu estava em um momento horrível, e você sabe disso, não me importava muito com minha imagem ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Sei disso. Quando nos aproximamos, eu te achava insuportável.

— E eu sabia que algum dia se tornaria insuportável ficar perto de mim, e foi por isso que eu quis tanto ser diferente, Liv. Para que esse nosso acordo, não fosse um martírio e que pudéssemos viver em paz e tranquilidade.

— E você conseguiu, Fitz. Você mudou bastante.

— Graças a você — Fitz aproximou-se de Olivia, fazendo com que a mulher apertasse os braços cruzados com mais força ainda, como se aquilo fosse segurá-la de fazer qualquer coisa.

— E eu só tenho motivos para te agradecer, e depois de hoje, eu te entenderia se quisesse desistir de tudo, Liv.

— Como assim? O casamento é daqui a poucas horas, Fitz.

— Exatamente, porque o que mais tenho feito é tentado melhor a nossa situação para que quando nos casássemos, você não se sentisse presa ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Olivia sentiu seu estômago pesar ao se dar conta de que seria um martírio, viver em um casamento falso com alguém que gostava tanto. A proposta de liberdade dele pareceu agradável por um instante, e ela ponderou, pensando sobre desistir.

— Você quer que eu desista? — Ela perguntou

— Não é sobre mim, Liv. Estamos falando sobre sua vontade, sobre você. Esqueça o contrato, e pense em você.

— Não sei porque tudo isso agora, Fitz. Nosso relacionamento é puramente em prol da sua reeleição, não há nada de verdadeiro aqui, então me pergunto porque tamanha preocupação com o que penso de maneira tão repentina.

— Porque eu me dei conta de que o que temos é a coisa mais verdadeira que já tive em minha vida — Fitz falou e Olivia foi tomada pelo choque ao ouvir as palavras sinceras do homem. Fitz acariciou o rosto — Justamente o que era pra ser a maior farsa de todas, se tornou a única coisa que posso chamar de real.

— O que… quer dizer com isso? É algum tipo de brincadeira pré-nupcial?

— Eu adoraria que fosse — Fitz disse e um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios.

— Não acredito que Abby te contou alguma coisa — Liv disse, imaginando que a amiga tivesse revelado ao homem algo sobre o que ela tinha contado um pouco antes. — E se ela realmente falou algo, espero de verdade que não esteja fazendo gracinha comigo! Exijo que me respeite.

— O que Abby teria para me contar? — Fitz, perguntou tombando a cabeça em sinal de curiosidade, enquanto Olivia olhava para o chão, arrependendo-se de ter falado demais.

— Não é nada — Liv deu a entender que se afastaria, mas Fitz a segurou pelo braço com carinho.

— Fale, Liv — A mulher o olhou, firmando suas íris nas do homem a sua frente, que a olhava com muita curiosidade.

— Nada disso será real, Fitz. Eu nunca me imaginei casando assim, de vestido e tudo mais, mas agora que eu estou prestes a fazer, eu percebo que será tudo uma farsa e isso é triste, entende? De qualquer maneira, eu sou uma mulher que mantém a palavra e eu prometi, selei um acordo de que casara com você. Nunca deixaria você na mão.

— Para mim não será mentira, Liv. você não entendeu o que eu disse? — Fitz segurou o rosto da mulher com as duas mãos de maneira delicada, e Olivia sentiu seu coração disparar. — Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, Olivia Pope. Só sendo tão durona mesmo para não se dar conta disso sozinha.

Os olhos de Olivia dançaram observando o rosto do presidente, a linha da mandíbula desenhada dele estava travada, parecia apreensivo pelo que a mulher diria em seguida, mas Liv mal pôde encontrar palavras para formular uma resposta decente.

As mãos dela envolveram o pescoço dele e sem dizer nada, aproximou-se, encostando seu rosto no de Fitz, os lábios de ambos encontraram-se e as respirações entrecortadas se misturaram antes que as bocas se unissem em um encontro que parecera a junção mais certa de toda uma vida.

Olivia embrenhou os dedos pelos cabelos macios e bem penteados do homem, que respondeu à carícia, sua mão forte apertou-lhe a cintura fortemente a ponto que Liv sentisse uma dor estimulante, a outra mão de Fitz puxou logo o laço do roupão, tratando de abrir o mesmo com rapidez.

Ambos desgrudaram os lábios, Fitz percebeu que a mulher vestia apenas uma calcinha de renda branca por baixo do roupão, de forma lenta Fitz empurrou o tecido e abriu a vestimenta, fazendo com que caísse no chão. Liv desfez das roupas de Fitz com facilidade, e quando ele estava apenas com a sua boxer, voltou a juntar seu corpo ao dele.

— Eu nunca pensei que a ideia de me casar com alguém fosse ser tão atrativa, e principalmente se tratando de você, Fitz.

— Isso significa que o sentimento é mútuo, certo? — Fitz perguntou, depositando beijos no rosto e seguindo para o pescoço, dando mordidas e beijos no local. — Você também está apaixonada por mim.

— Molhar minha calcinha não fará me admitir, senhor presidente.

— E se eu te fizer gozar várias vezes? — Fitz perguntou, deslizando sua mão pelos seios de Liv, passando pela barriga que se contraíra com o toque, até chegar a beira da calcinha da mulher. — Eu tenho meios de conseguir isso, você sabe.

— Posso pensar no assunto — Disse, deslizando sua mão com desenvoltura sobre a cueca que já apresentava um relevo que a mulher conhecia bem. Fitz usou sua mão livre para embrenhar os dedos pelos fios de cabelos bem presos de Liv, desfazendo o penteado da mulher e puxando os cabelos dela com força, desprendendo um gemido delicioso de sua garganta.

— Então pensa depois, porque agora você vai apenas sentir — Fitz disse com a voz rouca e baixa no ouvido de Liv, causando arrepios pelo corpo da mulher.

O homem adentrou com sua mão na calcinha dela com facilidade, e logo encontrou o clitóris da mulher, Olivia acariciava o membro ereto do presidente com perícia no assunto. Mas Fitz afastou a mão da mulher e a empurrou até a cama, Liv engatinhou sobre a cama ficando de quatro e deixando sua bunda empinada na direção de Fitz

Um tapa estalado fez com que Liv sibilasse e o olhasse com desejo, Fitz mordia o lábio inferior enquanto aproximava os lábios do local onde o tapa fora dado, ele depositou um beijo no local, dando chupões em seguida.

As mãos do presidente puxaram a calcinha de Liv, passando pelas coxas, pelos joelhos, até que caísse completamente do corpo da mulher. Liv ainda estava na mesma posição, Fitz separou mais as pernas dela então acariciou toda a extensão da intimidade da mulher por completo com um de seus dedos. Liv empinou ainda mais sua bunda, deixando que Fitz pudesse ver a intimidade da mulher por completo, e não pensou duas vezes em deslizar a língua pela mesma, arrancando um suspiro pesado de Liv. Ele repetiu o movimento diversas vezes, antes de começar uma carícia intensa.

Fitz segurou a cintura da mulher e a virou, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para ele, completamente exposta, e lançou um sorriso alegre.

— Eu te disse tantas vezes que você seria minha, Liv. Você negava e relutava contra o que era óbvio, e agora sabe que assim como me conquistou, consegui conquistar você também.

Fitz colocou seu corpo sobre o da mulher e depositou um beijo sobre os lábios dela, dando uma mordida no lábio inferior. Fitz se preparava para voltar a acariciar Liv, porém a voz de Abby foi ouvida.

— Liv? Precisa colocar seu vestido ou atrasará demais. Sei que não deveria incomodá-los, mas ainda teremos um casamento e quando se é noiva do presidente, atraso não é visto como algo bom — Abby falou.

Fitz riu, enquanto Liv se remexeu para sair da cama, e quando a mulher fez menção de se mexer na cama para sair, Fitz colocou dois dedos diante dos lábios dela em pedido de silêncio, antes de descer com a cabeça até entre as pernas de Liv e recomeçar as carícias. Usou sua língua para acariciar e levar Liv ao desespero. Liv tentava não gemer alto enquanto sentia o homem enfiando dois dedos dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo que sua boca molhada fazia um trabalho maravilhoso. Ele só se dera por satisfeito quando viu a mulher se contraindo por completo sob sua língua. O presidente se jogou do lado de Liv, beijando o pescoço dela com carinho, e acariciando os cabelos desgrenhados da mulher.

— Me promete uma coisa, Liv? — Fitz pediu e Liv virou a cabeça em busca de poder olhar para o rosto dele. Liv se perguntava o que um homem tão poderia pedir para ela, e então apenas assentiu. Seu coração estava estranho, como se tudo estivesse encaixando ali. As pessoas ao seu redor a chamariam de louca por amar aquele homem, ela não se importaria nem mesmo um pouco com título.

Liv sempre acreditara que o amor é a entrega de sim mesmo, se a outra parte ama da mesma maneira ou não, é outra história. E ela não acreditava em meio amor, meio sentimento, ela gostava de tudo por inteiro. Era por isso que se entregara sem nem mesmo se dar conta

— O quê? — Liv fechou os olhos, dando um suspiro profundo ao sentir o carinho que Fitz fazia.

— Não me magoe também.

— Nem precisa pedir por isso, Fitz.

A porta do quarto fora fortemente esmurrada, o que denotava que a pessoa do outro lado parecia estar extremamente irritada, e Liv soube que não era Abby. A sua amiga jamais tomaria tal atitude.

— Senhor? — A voz de Cyrus ressoou do outro lado, e o casal se encarou brevemente.

— Acho que vamos nos casar, não é? — Fitz sorriu, aparentando alegria pela ideia.

— Sim, acho que temos esse pequeno evento para comparecer — Liv dissera, e arrancou uma risada deliciosa do homem.

Os dois se levantaram rapidamente, Liv colocou sua calcinha de volta e Fitz tentou vestir sua roupa rapidamente, mas os gritos incessantes fora do quarto fizeram com que Fitz se irritasse abrisse a porta enquanto fechava os botões de sua camisa.

Liv já estava devidamente enrolada em seu roupão, quando Cyrus entrou no quarto pedindo licença. Era óbvia a expressão de desconforto e irritação do homem, Fitz sorria como uma criança que havia aprontado, o fez com que Liv sorrisse junto.

— Me desculpe incomodá-los, mas a senhorita Wheelan me avisou que vocês não respondiam e bem, acho que se esqueceram que poderão fazer sexo por todos os cantos por muitos anos, mas hoje precisamos realizar esse casamento.

Abby entrou no quarto e quando viu o estado de Liv soltou um suspiro pesado.

— Pelo visto teremos uma noiva atrasada — Abby falou, olhando para a amiga com total desaprovação.

Fitz terminou de fechar os botões e pegou a gravata que estava no chão, antes de olhar para Liv pela última vez.

— Nos veremos daqui a pouco — Ele piscou de um jeito malandro e Liv assentiu.

— Por favor, não me diga que será o homem me esperando de smoking, ou eu te arrebento a cara. — Liv disse e revirou os olhos, fazendo Fitz rir antes de sair do quarto, sendo empurrado por Cyrus

Demorou exatas duas horas para ajeitar tudo que Liv desfizera enquanto tinha seu momento com Fitz. O vestido que ela usava era branco, cheio de pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes, adornado com rendas, e também com o enorme decote nas costas que fora exigência da própria noiva. Tudo aquilo somado, fazia o vestido que parecia de uma princesa, parecer um pouco mais sensual. Porém, não havia nada de exagero ali. Ela soubera escolher com sabedoria.

A ideia de um casamento no jardim fora vetado, principalmente senho à noite quando a visibilidade ficaria mais prejudicada para os atiradores que ficam sobre a Casa Branca. A cerimônia seria no enorme salão que havia dentro da casa e poderia abranger muitos mais do que o número de convidados para a cerimônia.

Liv esperava em uma antessala por ser chamada para entrar no salão, sentia o coração retumbando no peito, mas dessa vez se sentia mais segura ou tentava se sentir assim. Afinal, Fitz teria mesmo se apaixonado por ela ou teria dito aquilo para escapar da situação embaraçosa na qual se envolvera?

A porta do cômodo se abriu e Maya entrou no local, Liv sentiu-se instataneamente segura com sua mãe por perto.

— Ah, Mãe! Que bom que você veio.

— Claro que vim! Acha mesmo que uma mãe perderia a chance de ver a única fiha casando?

— Se formos pensar no quanto meu pai odeia a ideia desse casamento, você perderia — Liv disse e Maya sorriu.

— Ele é um velho, Liv. Precisa entender que é daquele jeito para pior, ele só sabe reclamar da vida, mas hoje, apesar de todas as reclamações, ele fez questão de vir.

— Mal posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo.

— E eu mal posso acreditar no que estou vendo — Maya disse, dando uma boa olhada na filha. — Você está tão linda, minha filha.

— Nem eu acreditei quando me olhei no espelho — Liv dissera.

— Eu não vou enrolar. Vim aqui com uma missão importante, Liv — Maya disse, e estendeu a mão para a filha.

— Missão? — Olivia questionou, curiosa.

— Vem comigo.

Liv sorriu, sem entender o que estava acontecendo e segurou a mão da mãe, que a levou para fora da antessala, mas não para o salão em que o casamento se realizaria, mas sim para o corredor que a noiva usara para chegar na antessala. Ela se perguntava o motivo de sua mãe estar carregando-a de volta, e então sua mãe abriu uma porta, e indico para eu Olivia entrasse no local. Ela entrou, ressabiada, e para a sua surpresa, ali estavam Fitz e o padre que realizaria o casamento.

A porta se fechou atrás de si, e ela virou rapidamente para a porta, antes de voltar a encar o sorriso reluzente do homem que vestia o smoking preto. Olivia puxou a cauda do vestido que se arrastava um pouco pelo chão. Os pés dela vacilaram um pouco dentro dos sapatos de salto altos, mas diante da confusão, aquele se tornou o menor de seus problemas.

— O que significa isso? — Ela questionou.

— Eu imaginei que você não fosse acreditar em minhas palavras, Liv. Acharia que os votos que farei diante dos nossos convidados, seria apenas pelo contrato que assinamos, sei bem o quanto é desconfiada — Fitz disse e Olivia não pode deixar de concordar consigo mesma. Fitz pediu para que o padre desse licença para os dois por alguns minutos e voltou a falar assim que o homem saiu do local. — E é por isso, que pedi que sua mãe que a trouxesse aqui, e então expliquei para ela que você andava meio duvidosa do que eu sinto por você, e claro, não mencionei sobre o contrato. Mas pedi para que ela te trouxesse aqui.

— Mas e para que você queria que eu viesse?

— Vamos nos casar, Liv.

— Eu não se notou, mas isso já está meio óbvio. Preparei todo um casamento, e as pessoas estão esperando por nós dois. Eu não vejo a novidade nessa sua explicação.

— Nós vamos nos casar longe dos holofotes, ou pelo menos, faremos a troca de votos aqui. Para que saiba que meu sentimento por você é real, Liv. Percebi que gosta das coisas claras e bem explicadas. E quem sou eu para ir contra seu jeito de ser?

— Então esse será como um pré-casamento? — Liv perguntou, franzindo a sobrancelha, achando graça daquela pequena surpresa do presidente.

— Pode se dizer que sim — Fitz foi até a porta e virou-se para Olivia. — Posso chamá-lo de volta?

— Não precisamos dele aqui, Fitz. Nós já o teremos no casamento oficial. — Disse e então finalizou. — Esse será um momento nosso.

— Se é assim que deseja — Fitz deu de ombros. — O que for melhor pra você.

Ele se aproximou de Olivia e então enfiou a mão no bolso, retirando o anel de ouro branco, havia uma enorme pedra de brilhante encrustada no mesmo. Ele segurou a mão de Olivia e a olhou nos olhos.

— Não podemos confiar em qualquer pessoa, eu aprendi isso da pior maneira e você sabe bem disso. Mas em meio a todas as coisas que têm acontecido comigo, em meio a tantas pessoas que desejam me derrubar e pensam em me trair na primeira oportunidade que tiverem, existe você. A única pessoa na qual eu confio, que me passa a segurança que preciso para resolver os problemas que enfrento — Fitz sorria, enquanto falava e Liv sentia-se completamente sem jeito diante da declaração que estava recebendo. — E mesmo estando juntos há pouco tempo, sei que quero te conhecer mais e mais, que quero você ao meu lado nos bons momentos e nos ruins para me apoiar. Eu sou louco por você, pelas manias irritantes, teimosia, rebeldia, tudo é fruto da sua personalidade determinada e por mais que me aborreça na maioria das vezes, eu adoro isso em você — Fitz deslizou a aliança pelo dedo da mulher. — Eu seria um louco se eu não me apaixonasse por todos os detalhes que existem em você, Olivia Pope.

Fortes batidas de palmas assustaram o casal, que se viraram para ver a última pessoa que esperavam ver naquele momento. Vestindo uma batina branca ensaguentada, um olhar ameaçador e com uma adaga na mão. Sangue fresco escorria da adaga que parecia ter sido confeccionada por um artesão.

— Que cena linda! — Jake falou com a voz respingando seu sarcasmo.

— Jake? O que você faz aqui? — Liv perguntara, enquanto o homem trancava a porta.

— Para alguns, eu sou o ajudante do padre, mas para alguns dos agentes, sou o homem que veio acabar com um serviço mal feito **—** Jake respondeu.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Olivia perguntou, extremamente confusa.

— Você está fora de si, Jake. Vamos conversar — Fitz disse em um tom incrivelmente calmo, ele sabia lidar com situações extremas. — O que disse sobre agentes do serviço secreto? Eles sabem que você veio me ameaçar?

— Eu vim te matar, seu filho da puta! Não percebeu ainda?

— Não tinha ninguém na porta quando você entrou, Jake? — Fitz indagou, enquanto se perguntava como o homem havia entrado ali.

— Você diz seus homens de preto do serviço secreto?— Jake soltou uma gargalhada debochada. — Em quem mais você pode confiar, senhor presidente? Acabou de dizer para sua noiva que confia somente nela, e bom, acho sensato. Já que seu melhor agente, é na verdade, um dos seus maiores inimigos.

— Como? — Fitz sentia o medo acabando com a calma dentro de si. Ele não podia deixar o medo ceder, mas ideia de Olivia machucada, ou da confusão que seria se os convidados dessem conta do que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Além de tudo, ele tinha um péssimo pressentimento pelo que ouviria da boca de Jake em seguida.

— Eu fui escolhido pelo seu melhor agente para finalizar um serviço que fora iniciado há alguns anos, senhor presidente — Jake falou, seu tom louco e desvairado. Ele não estava brincando. Liv sentia que Fitz a segurava com atrás de si, tentando protege-la . Ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas temia que Jake se irritasse ainda mais ao ouvir qualquer coisa que ela falasse.

— Você poderia me dizer o nome do agente? — Fitz disse, enquanto Liv segurava a parte de trás do smoking dele.

— Tom Petrov — Jake disse, para o espanto de Fitz.

Tom Petrov na verdade Thomas Larsen, mas fora apelidado de Tom Petrov por parecer russo e após tantos anos ao lado do presidente, era o último homem que poderia imaginar que o trairia. — Ele deve estar longe nesse momento. E mesmo que você sobrevivesse depois dessa nossa pequena conversa, não teria chance de achá-lo. Dália nunca deixaria que você capturasse o seu melhor homem.

— Dália? — Fitz perguntou, sem saber de quem se tratava.

No instante seguinte, a porta fora forçada e Fitz tentou alcançá-la, porém antes que o fizesse, Jake se aproximou e tentou acertá-lo com um golpe de adaga. Fitz desviou-se, e deu um soco no rosto de Jake, que deixou a arma cair. Uma luta corporal se iniciou entre os dois homens, e Liv que estava congelada até então, obrigou seus pés a se movimentarem, mesmo diante do pavor por imaginar que Fitz poderia sair machucado daquela briga. Quando ela alcançou a porta e pediu por ajuda, ouviu o grito de Fitz, que fez com que ela se virasse na mesma hora. Ela encarou a cena com os olhos arregalados, Jake havia acertado um golpe com a adaga no abdômen do homem. Ela se aproximou sem se preocupar se sairia machucada ou não. Jake parecia catatônico, encarando a cena como se não acreditasse no que tinha feito. Olivia lançou seu corpo sobre o de Fitz e aproximou seu ouvido do nariz do homem, sentindo que ele ainda respirava. O líquido escarlate escorria e formava uma enorme mancha na camisa, transpassando o smoking que empapava do sangue do presidente.

— Fitzgerald! Você não pode fazer isso! Acorde!

— Ele já era — Jake disse, encarando Olivia e o corpo estendido do homem.

Um estrondo fez com que Jake soltasse a adaga que segurava deixando que arama caísse sobre o tapete. A porta havia sido arrombada e logo três tiros foram disparados na direção de Jake que tombou antes de cair desfalecido perto de Olivia que se encolhera no chão, perto de Fitz. As mãos trêmulas da mulher pairavam sobre o abdômen, como se aquilo pudesse ajudar de alguma maneira. Mas a úncia coisa que ela conseguiu, foi manchar seu vestido que de alvo como uma nuvem branca, passou a ter manchas vermelho escarlate. De olhos fechados, ela pediu que aquilo tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo, antes que seu corpo fosse tomado por uma dormência completa.


	24. Chapter 23

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capitulo 23

O caos estava instalado naquela pequena sala da Casa Branca. Olivia ainda estava praticamente ausente, toda aquela cena lhe causara uma especie de apagão mental, fazendo com que ela perdesse os sentidos e derramasse seu corpo sobre o do presidente . Ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir vozes alteradas, as lágrimas quentes e pesadas escorriam-lhe pela face.

— Tiger está ferido. Repito. Tiger está ferido — O agente gritava em seu rádio, usando o codinome do presidente. Ele se aproximou de Olivia e a levantou do chão, sem fazer muito esforço, já que a mulher parecia ter perdido todo o senso de ação e movimento. O agente examinou o corpo de Olivia. — Senhorita, você sente alguam coisa?

— Não. — Ela respondeu, começando a reagir. Ela se sentou na pequena poltrona instalada no cômodo. Ela recapitulou tudo que acontecera instantes antes, enquanto isso os homens de preto chegavam aos montes na sala, acompanhados de médicos que ficavam de prontidão dentro da Casa Branca. O corpo de Liv tremia violentamente, e ela tentava se lembrar das tecnicas que aprendera para usar em momentos como aquele, mas nenhuma lhe servia.

— Tempest está salva e segura — O agente comunicou em seu rádio, e Liv se perguntou se realmente estava salva ou segura.

A mulher abraçou a si mesma, enquanto o cheiro do sangue que brilhava e molhava seu vestido chegava até as suas narinas causando ânsia de vômito, mas aquilo não era ocasionado apenas pelo odor, mas também pelo nervosismo. Sua mão banhada pelo sangue tremia, e as lágrimas caíam sem parar.

Seus olhos focaram no corpo de Jake caído no chão, os olhos dele estava bem abertos e sem vida, o homem estava ao lado do corpo inerte de Fitz. Sua mente lhe transportara para outra cena com tanto sangue que presenciara, e percebeu que Jake estivera lá também.

Se culpar ali não tinha a menor coerencia, mas ela não conseguia lutar contra o sentimento. Jake não atacara Fitz porque estava com algum tipo de ressentimento, ou talvez até fosse, mas o que o movera a ir até ali, havia sido algo muito maior e ela sabia que era nisso que ela tinha que acreditar, ou então enlouqueceria.

— Olivia, vem comigo! — Cyrus chamou-lhe, oferecendo a mão. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar a mão do homem e aceitou ser puxada dali para fora. Antes de sair da sala olhou de relance para Fitz que era colocado em uma maca e preparado para ser retirado dali com urgência. Ela temia que aquela fosse a ultima vez que veria o homem com vida. Seu coração apertou dentro do peito, a dor da possível perda já lhe parecia terrivel, e isso a fez acreditar que se o perdesse não teria forças para suportar.

Cyrus a ajudou ir até o quarto, e no meio do caminho Abby se juntou aos dois, e abraçou a amiga pela cintura até chegarem no quarto do presidente, e assim que Cyrus as deixou com a promessa de que daria noticias, Liv começava a reagir. Ela olhou em volta com cautela, deixando o corpo que esava retesado, relaxar um pouco.

— Eu estava esperando do lado de fora da sala, já que eu não poderia entrar na cena do crime. Mas fiz a cabeça de Cyrus para que te tirasse de lá. Eles procurarão você para saber o que aconteceu, Olivia. Acha que consegue contar?

— Acredito que não — Liv passou a mão pelos cabelos ainda ornamentados para o casamento.

— Eu vou dar um jeito de me livrar deles e você só falará com o FBI depois que se sentir bem — Abby disse com convicção. — Um médico vai vir dar uma olhada em você também, como você não apresentou nenhum feriment, eles preferem que você seja atendida aqui dentro — Abby falava rapidamente.

— Porque isso? Fitz acaba de ser ferido dentro da própria Casa Branca. Não estamos seguros aqui dentro, Abby — Olivia enxugou uma lágrima, sua mão suja de sangue deixou um rastro em seu rosto. — Eu vou tomar um banho, ser atendida pelo médico e depois eu irei para o hospital. E não adianta me convencer do contrário.

— Mas…

— Por favor, Abby. Não dificulte ainda mais o momento — Olivia falou.

Dentro da cabeça da mulher, as coisas começavam a fervilhar, e ela acordava da anestesia que tomara conta do seu corpo perante o choque do que ocorrera. — Abra esse armário e separe algumas peças de roupas, deixe em cima da cama depois, porque vou escolher algumas para levar para o hospital.

— Olivia, eu sou sua amiga… E não vou colocar panos quentes na situação. Você sabe que o presidente corre risco…

— Eu sei que ele pode morrer, Abby. Eu sei disso, mas eu prefiro acreditar que ele sobreviverá.

Abby apenas assentiu, e Olivia seguiu para o banheiro. Assim que fechou a porta deixou que a dor embolada em seu peito extravasasse pelos olhos. Ela se olhou no espelho e lembrou-se dos filmes de ação que assistira, da noiva ensanguentada após perder o mario. Ela não queria ser aquela mulher. Ela puxou o vestido para fora de seu corpo com lentidão exarcebada e o largou no chão acinzentado do banheiro.

Retirou as peças íntimas que Fitz lhe dera algum tempo antes, quando viajaram juntos. Seria uma surpresa para ele, mas infelizmente não teria a oportunidade de vê-la vestida com as rendas bem confeccionadas.

Olivia abriu o chuveiro e se enfiou debaixo dele, a água morna caía sobre seu corpo fazendo com que o sangue que começava a secar, escorresse até o chão e fosse embora pelo ralo. Ela apoiou uma mão contra a parede enquanto um soluço ávido escapou por sua garganta.

Tantas coisas a serem ditas, tanto medo de admitir algo que se tornara tão real. Tudo o que ela queria era dizer que o amava, uma única chance para fazer diferente. As doces palavras que Fitz lhe dissera logo antes de Jake os interromper dançavam na mente da mulher, e isso fazia a dor piorar ainda mais.

Ela segurou o sabonete líquido e o despejou sobre a esponja, antes de esfregar com força em seu corpo. Ela desejava que assim como aquela esponja limpava os resquícios do sangue do noivo, limparia também as recentes memórias.

Mas ela não sumiam, vinham com força e a empurrava contra a dor que se alojara em seu peito.

Seus olhos atentaram para a aliança adornada em seu dedo, trazendos os olhos fortes e impetuosos de Fitz e o desejo que as palavras ditas por ele transmitiram. Ela fechou os olhos, pedindo, para que nada acontecesse com ele, pedindo forças e esperança para que pudesse continuar, pois ela aprendera a manter a pose em momentos de crise, mas aquele em que ela estava não era um momento de crise comum.

Ela terminou o banho e se enrolou no roupão, sentindo a maciez do algodão sobre a sua pele. Abraçou a si mesma e seguiu para o quarto, onde Abby a esperava com o olhar apreensivo.

— Separei as roupas que pediu, e separei uma para você também, afinal os jornais não perdoam nem em um momento como esse. Precisa estar bem vestida em qualquer momento — Abby falou, e Liv notou a voz embargada da amiga.

— Obrigada, Abby. Sou sortuda em ter você por perto — Olivia agradeceu, lançando um olhar de reconhecimento e gratidão.

— Vou deixar você sozinha. Aliás, o médico já está esperando por você. Eles querem garantir que não tenha acontecido nada, estão desesperados.

— Eu vou apenas me vestir e direi para que entrem — Liv disse.

— Liv? — Abby chamou quando segurava a maçaneta da porta e já ia saindo, fazendo com que Olivia a olhasse. — Sabe que estou aqui para o que precisar, não sabe?

Olivia assentiu, e agradeceu antes que Abby se retirasse. Ela vestiu o conjuntinho sóbrio, e secou e penteou os cabelos, antes de pedir que o médico entrasse, e ao lado do médico estava David Rosen, Liv não sabia se deveria permitir a entrada dele ou não, mas a ideia de que ele pudesse trazer informações sobre Fitz a fez confiar no homem, mesmo que fosse uma falsa confiança.

— Senhorita Pope, você sente alguma dor? — Liv negou com a cabeça enquanto o homem a examinava. Ele prosseguiu com o exame, enquanto David aguardava sentado na poltrona ali perto. — Eu preciso que vá ao hospital, senhorita. Ao que tudo indica, você realmente não sofreu nenhum ferimento, porém, não sabemos como está por dentro. Principalmente dentro de sua mente, já que o choque provindo do que viu pode ser bem impactante.

— Eu estou indo ao hospital, senhor — Olivia disse, se sentando na cama. — Fique tranquilo que darei um jeito sobre isso.

Olivia queria se livrar do homem, essa era a grande verdade. E o olhar que David lançava para a mulher a deixava ainda mais ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir. Assim que o médico saíra do quarto, ela se aproximou de David e seu olhar era indagador antes mesmo que as palavras saíssem de sua boca.

— Como ele está? Não me esconda a verdade, David! Pelo tempo de amizade que temos, eu te peço.

— Ele não está bem — David falou, e Olivia sentiu como uma facada, mas ela pedira a verdade e teria de lidar com ela. — Perdeu muito sangue e os médicos ficaram bem preocupados, mas o que os deixaram mais espantados não foi apenas isso.

— Há algo pior? — Liv perguntou, temendo pela resposta.

— A adaga tinha algo tipo um veneno, Liv — David falou, fazendo com que Olivia levasse uma das mãos trêmulas até os lábios. — Quando ele chegou ao hospital, o veneno já tinha entrado em contato com o sangue. Como levaram ele para um hospital secreto de alta tecnologia do governo conseguiram detectar, porque se ele fosse em outro local, ele provavelmente não teria sobrevivido.

— Eu… não sei nem ao menos o que falar — Olivia dissera, com o coração acelerado.

— Eles estão testando antídotos, até onde eu saiba, porém agora é aguardar pela reação do presidente, Liv. ele está em coma induzido, esperam que ele consiga acordar dentro de dois ou três dias.

— É o que todos esperam, e eu mais ainda — Olivia disse, lembrando-se da imprensa que deveria estar fazendo a festa naquele exato momento. — Estão falando sobre isso nos jornais?

— É o que mais se fala no momento. O casamento secreto de vocês nem é mais notícia, tudo está focado no estado de saúde do presidente, já que eles já sabem que você está bem — David passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados. — Eles esperam uma palavra da "Quase-Primeira-Dama", mas é claro que a secretaria de imprensa arrumou um jeito de escapar, como sempre faz.

— Eu não estou com cabeça pra falar com ninguém, não quero nem mesmo falar com o FBI, por enquanto. Seria possível que me levassem até esse hospital secreto? — Perguntou e David assentiu.

— E você aceitaria, caso eu dissesse que não? — David perguntou de maneira retórica, lançando um sorriso de canto para Olivia.

— Você me conhece bem — Liv respondeu e forçou um sorriso fraco e desmotivado em retorno.

— Aliás, devo alertá-la que a Casa Branca ficará menos segura do que já é.

— E há essa possibilidade? Um homem conseguiu atingir o presidente dentro da maior fortaleza de todos os tempos, David. Se a Casa Branca não é mais segura, eu não sei para onde ir.

— Encontraram o padre ferido, ele disse que Jake estava conversando com um agente do serviço secreto. Talvez tudo ficasse mais calmo agora, se não fosse os outros perigos que se mostram à porta.

— Ele sabia de tudo, David. Era o agente de confiança do presidente e o acompanhava em todas as reuniões. Em todos os lugares que pode imaginar, Thomas Nielsen estava junto com o presidente.

— Mas acho que ainda pode piorar.

— Por que diz isso? — Olivia perguntou, tentando entender e preocupada com as notícias que vinham como uma avalanche, engolindo-a sem dar tempo de pensar.

— Pelo poder da emenda vinte e cinco da Constituição Americana, na ausência do presidente em seu cargo, o vice assume o poder do país.

— Certo. Chad Henson será o novo comandante-chefe, ele possuíra todo o poder de mandar e desmandar.

— Exatamente.

— Fitz sentia-se inseguro com ele em alguns momentos, parecia que Chad alimentava algum tipo de rancor pelo fato de Fitz ter sido escolhido para à presidência e não ele, que já estava no partido há um bom tempo.

— Eu não confio naquele homem, Liv. E é por isso que vim aqui, para pedir que se retire da Casa Branca, para a sua própria segurança e que leve Abby para longe dessa merda toda que se instalou aqui dentro.

— Eu farei isso, David.

Mas agora eu preciso ver Fitz, é tudo que me importa no momento.

— Claro.

— Só ajeitarei algumas roupas, porque acredito que ele não demorará muito tempo no hospital e quando for sair, precisará estar impecável.

— Está agindo com uma primeira-dama e nem mesmo se casou com Fitz ainda — David disse, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— E quem disse que não? Em meu coração acredito que estamos casados, unidos de alguma forma.

E ela acreditava mesmo.

Enquanto se aproximava da cama e juntava as peças de roupas que levaria, David se retirou do quarto com a promessa de que voltaria dali à alguns minutos para levá-la ao hospital. Olivia passou os dedos pelo suéter azul-marinho, e não resistiu ao ímpeto de levar a roupa até perto do seu corpo, abraçando a mesma com força, como se aquilo fosse trazê-lo para a realidade.

Olivia abandonou a peça de roupa na cama, e esparramou-se sobre a mesma, puxando o travesseiro de Fitz para perto de si e assim que sentira o cheiro do homem, as lágrimas vieram quentes. E a mulher nada pôde fazer além de se entregar ao choro crescente.

Dois anos antes

Washington D.C, Em um certo apartamento de classe média.

Mellie roía as unhas, algo fora do usual para a mulher já que a mesma nunca tivera tal mania. Ela estava sentada no sofá de couro preto, e apoiava os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Até mesmo sua maneira de se comportar era reflexo de sua mente, desleixada e desacertada.

Russian se aproximou da mulher, ele segurava uma garrafa de cerveja barata em uma das mãos, e na outra o celular que Mellie sabia muito bem para que servia. Era atráves dele que Russian mantinha contato com Dália.

A primeira-dama prometera que não voltaria ali, mas estando tão perto do dia em que o maldito plano seria execultado e veria seu marido morto, sentiu-se obrigada a tentar achar uma maneira segura de sair de toda aquela merda na qual envolvera a si e a Fitz.

Seu estomago revirava enquanto ela observava a televisao noticiando um ataque terrorista, Russian ria sozinho, parecia se divertir com o desastre, Mellie preferia acreditar que ele estava rindo de algo que Dália lhe dissera.

Ela não gostava nem mesmo de pensar no risco que corria estando ali, se desse uma jogada fora do rumo, seria morta em dois segundo. Mas ela queria a chance de tentar fazer algo para salvar o pescoço do presidente e de quebra o seu.

— Está calada hoje — Russian dissera, olhando para o lado e observando a mulher que sorria de maneira forçada.

— Só estou apreensiva pelo plano que executaremos — Ela respondeu, sentindo que não mentia a dizer aquilo. Ela estava mais do que apreensiva, estava apavorada.

— Te entendo, minha linda — Russin disse, largando o celular em cima do sofá, e aproximando-se em seguida da mulher com seu corpo másculo. Mas justo quando os lábios do homem tocaria os de Mellie , a campanhia soou forte aos ouvidos de ambos.

Russian se levantou e deixou Mellie sozinha, indo até a porta.

Foi quando a mulher viu uma oportunidade bem diante dos seus olhos. A tela do celular ainda brilhava, indicando que não estava bloqueada e que não precisaria de senha para ver o que tinha ali. Ela aproveitou do momento e segurou o celular, apertando um botão para manter a tela acesa. Russian parecia entretido, e Mellie nem mesmo se perguntou quem seria, apenas se levantou e seguiu para a cozinha. Assim que a alcançou, tratou de olhar o celular do homem, e como já era de se esperar, havia muitas ligações e mensagens de texto, todas relacionadas à Dália. Tudo que Mellie queria fazer era descobrir quem era a pessoa e tentar fazer com que parasse. Em meio à tantas mensagens cheias de códigos indecifráveis, ela conseguiu capturar uma que era a única que conseguira entender até então, mas mesmo assim, parecia um pouco sem nexo.

 **"** ** _Precisamos começar a prepará-la, Russian. Ela assumirá todo o país algum dia, seu papel será protegê-la mesmo que tenha que colocá-la em um risco calculado em alguns momentos."_**

Mellie se perguntou quem seria "Ela", mas não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre aquilo.

— Mellie? — A voz de Russian parecia um trovão, poderosa e sua irritação o tornava amedrontador. — Sua filha da puta!

Mellie o olhava assustada. O celular escorregou de sua mão batendo contra o chão branco da cozinha em seguida. O baque do celular contra o chão nem a deixara tão assustada quanto o olhar que Russian lançava para ela quando chegara na cozinha.

— Eu juro que… — Mellie começara a se explicar.

— Porque estava bisbilhotando? — Russian indagou e ela uniu os lábios pensando em uma resposta coerente.

— Eu não estava bisbilhotando. — Mellie dissera e Russian lhe lançara uma gargalhada sarcastica. No instante seguinte, a mulher tinhas os dedos grossos da mão do homem em volta de seu pescoço, apertando-lhe com vigor.

— Sua puta! Não minta para mim, sabe que não suporto esse tipo de coisa! — Mellie segurava o braço de Russian com força. Ele sempre a tratava com carinho, mas nos ultimos dias ele começara a tratá-la de forma abusiva. Mas ela sabia que com ele não bastaria apenas terminar e ir embora, pois ele a perseguiria e a mataria, sem piedade.

— Eu juro! — A voz de Mellie saíra como um fiapo e as lágrimas quentes desciam pela fina pele de porcelana da mulher.

— Não precisa jurar — Russian afroxou os dedos, sentido que a mulher relaxara mais ao conseguir respirar normalmente. — Todos quem saber quem é Dália. Mas entenda que se eu te contar a verdadeira identidade, teria que arrancar sua língua. Você conhece os métodos, não conhece? — Mellie assentiu e Russian sorriu. — Eu entendo que amanhã é o grande dia e você deve estar assustada, mas é simple Mellie.

— Eu sei — Mellie respondera com o coração acelerado, temia que pudesse lhe escapar pela boca, de tão forte que ele retumbava em seu peito.

— É só enfiar o presidente na porra do carro, e pronto. O resto será por nossa conta, Mellie — Russian tirou a mão pesada do pescoço da mulher que o olhava como uma gatinha assustada.

— Ainda acha que dá conta de fazer isso? — Mellie assentiu e Russian acariciou os cabelos da mulher. — Me desculpe pela minha atitude.

— Sim — Ela mentiu. Não tinha como desculpá-lo por mentir para ela, ela não conseguiu nem ao menos se perdoar por tudo que fizera.

— Eu sei que ando meio agressivo, e meu comportamento têm sido péssimo, mas peço que entenda o quanto estou ansioso para amanhã. Depois disso, seremos livres, meu amor. Dália fará questão de nos manter bem de vida depois que acabarmos com Fitz e Chad Henson assumir o comando. O país será de Dália e nada poderá nos destruir.

" A não ser ele mesmo, a pessoa que não hesitará em me destruir." , ela pensou, sentimndo-se um brinquedo descartavel. Russian piscou, apanhando o celular que caíra e em seguida saiu do cômodo. Mellie perdeu as esperanças ali, sabia que se alertasse ao marido, sairia da história manchada. A primeira-dama que traíra o presidente, e pior ainda, com seu melhor agente do serviço secreto.

A imprensa não tinha piedade, não havia misericordia quando se havia noticia quente e destruidora como aquela. Ela seria apresentada como vagabunda, enquanto Russian, ou melhor, Thomas Nielsen, seu verdadeiro nome estamparia os jornais, então Tom Petrov receberia a glória por ter fodido a primeira-dama. O mundo podia ser machista, podia ser cruel e ela não saberia lidar com a agressividade das pessoas que tanto adoravam seu marido, ela mesma se sentia estúpida por fazer parte de algo tão nojento e devastador.

Mellie não teve duvidas, teria de colocar o outro plano que tinha em mente em pratica. Ela preferia se entregar do que perder a imagem que possuía.


	25. Chapter 24

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capitulo 24

Tempos atuais

Washington D.C, Casa Branca

Olivia terminou de ajeitar tudo que precisava para então poder finalmente ir ao hospital secreto do governo. Onde Fitz estava seguro, ou pelo menos, era o que ela acreditava. Ela saiu do quarto, e assim que colocou os pés para fora do mesmo, viu que a expressão de David era de ultraje, o que significava que havia mais situações delicadas para se resolver e Liv sabia que não poderia deixar aquele rastro do desejo de consertar todas as coisas tomar conta de sua mente. Ela só queria ver Fitz, nada mais importava naquele momento.

Ela apertou os dedos na alça da pequena mala que segurava, David falou algo com Abby que assentiu e então se aproximou de Olivia. Ela tomou o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, sentindo-os

expandir conforme o ar entrava, mas aquilo não diminuíra o gelo que se instalara em seu interior.

A mulher sabia que não existia aquela de idéia de que "não dá para piorar." , sempre dava para piorar e ela estava convivendo com situações do tipo todos os dias. David lenvatou as sobrancelhas e Olivia preparou os ouvidos para ouvi-lo.

— Liv, há uma novidade.

— Mais novidade? Fale. Preciso ver Fitz logo, David.

— Chad Henson acabou de pousar no jardim sul da Casa Branca e quer assumir a todo custo o cargo de presidente — David falou e Liv sorriu de canto, balançando a cabeça de maneira negativa.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo, David — Olivia colocou os óculos escuros sobre os cabelos. — Onde ele está agora?

— Advinhe. Não é tão dificil assim.

— Salão Oval. — Olivia soltou as palavras, junto com o resto de paciência que lhe restava.

Sem ouvir ou esperar mais nada, ela apenas entregou a pequena mala para David, que a segurou com firmeza. E então caminhou com a determinação que sempre correra em suas veias. Seu sangue borbulhava, pois para o vice-presidente assumir o posto mais alto, Fitz deveria estar morto.

David e Abby se entreolharam e foram no encalço da mulher. Olivia parecia transtornada. Liv abriu a porta no rompante e Chad Henson que estava de pé conversando com um de seus seguranças do serviço secreto, virou-se no mesmo instante, encarando a mulher com seu sorriso pegajoso no rosto. Ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e então passou uma delas pelos cabelos brancos antes de se aproximar de Olivia, que mantinha uma pose impassível.

— Boa noite, Senhorita Pope. Muito triste tudo o que aconteceu — Chad estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Olivia e ela cruzou os braços, olhando para a mão estendida do homem, que visivelmente sem graça, a pôs de volta no bolso de sua calça. — Claro que devo salientar que fiquei bastante ofendido por não ter sido convidado para o casamento que não aconteceu.

— Ele acontecerá novamente em breve, dessa vez com um final feliz. Talvez você venha na próxima vez — Olivia falou sem animação na sua voz, a expressão ainda séria.

— Talvez? — Um riso debochado soou vindo de Chad

— Sim. Depende se eu sairei desse escritório te achando um bom servidor do país, ou se te odiarei por uma afronta tão grande como está prestes a cometer com seu presidente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Primeiro você pousa em um local que é restrito do presidente, e então você vem com essa estória de assumir o posto da presidência. Devo lembra-lo que Fitzgerald Thomas Grant ainda é o presidente, e ainda comanda o país? — Liv não queria perder e se meter em discurssão, mas aquilo era demais para ela aceitar.

— O presidente está em coma induzdo em um hospital, senhorita Pope. Porque não cuida de escolher qual vai ser o novo cachorro da Casa Branca? Ou porque não cuida dos jardins? Faça qualquer coisa, menos se meter em assuntos que não te interessam. Não sei se percebeu, mas você não é ninguém aqui dentro. Não chegou a se casar com Fitz, então não possui o posto de primeira-dama, e não tem a menor noção do que é o cargo de presidente.

Olivia riu, uma gargalhada que vibrou em casa célula, osso e camada de pele do seu corpo delineado. Ela se aproximou do homem e então o olhos da cabeça aos pés.

— Você está falando de si mesmo, senor Henson? Pessoa sem conhecimento do mundo, machista e pequeno. Acha mesmo que seu pênis te torna mais inteligente do que eu? — Liv falou e o espanto de Chad era visível, ele abrira a boa uma ou duas vezes, mas as palavras sumiram do seu cérebro. — Eu cresci no meio da politica, se esqueceu? Cultivo o desejo de seguir carreira politica algum dia.

— Mas a senhorita…

— Eu não terminei de falar, senhor Henson. Não seja mal-educado também — Olivia disse com um tom autoritário. — Estudei em Harvard, estudei toda a constituição americana e devo alertá-lo que a vigésima quinta emenda da mesma, diz que o presidente só pode ser substituído em caso de resignação, ou em caso de morte. Você ficou com preguiça de ler, senhor Henson? Posso ler para o senhor, se for o caso. — Liv disse com deboche aparente. Os risos de Abby e David soaram ao fundo.

— Qual parte dele estar quase morrendo você não entendeu garota? — Chad falou irritando-se. — O país e o mundo precisam de alguém que assuma a liderança e comande não apenas essa nação, mas o mundo inteiro. Eu estou no comando.

— Não. Como eu disse, a leia está contra você. O senhor podia simplesmente atender as ordens do departamento de segurança nacional e deixarem que o levem para um local seguro. Estamos sobre ataque, e não sabemos de onde ele vem.

— Eu não sou idiota, senhorita Pope. Eu preciso apenas de oito assinaturas do gabinete declarando que o presidente está impossibilitado de assumir o cargo por enquanto, para então conseguir assumir a presidência.

— O senhor parece muito ávido para conseguir tal proeza, senhor — Olivia falou, vincando a testa. — Parece estar contra o homem que sempre lhe estendeu a mão.

Os olhos de Olivia deslizaram até o bolso do terno de Chad, junto ao lenço que o enfeitava, havia um broche. Uma flor de lis vermelha sobre um lenço azul-marinho. Seu coração disparou, e sua boca secou-se no mesmo instante.

— Não pode ser — Liv falou baixinho.

— O que disse? — Chad indagou e ela encarou os olhos do homem que ainda se mostrava irritadiço.

— Eu não perdei meu tempo com você, senhor Henson. Veremos quem terá a razão no final de tudo isso — Olivia disse, enfrentando Chad. Ela pensou em falar que estava indo visitar Fitz, porém decidira não dizer. O broche estava com um alerta na sua mente, e pendurado no maldito lenço do bolso do seu terno.

Ela se virou, sem dizer nenhuma palavra a mais, deixara o Salão Oval, seguindo até a garagem.

Pela primeira vez, Olivia atentou-se para o fato de que Chad Henson poderia estar trabalhando para Dália, mas ela não se deixaria assustar por aquilo. Afinal era exatamente isso que tanto queriam. Mas aquilo podia ser fruto de sua mente. Afinal podia ser apenas um broche.

A mente de Olivia se voltou até o momento em que Jake falava na pequena sala. O homem falara que Thomas era o grande traidor, e Liv nem mesmo explicara aquilo ainda, ela só havia contado por alto. Afinal, tudo fora um choque muito grande e ali ela parecia despertar.

Quem era Dália? A maneira que Jake mencionara a pessoa, deixou implícito que era alguém de grande poder e influencia. Era aquela pessoa que queria destruir Fitz? As perguntas estavam todas sem respostas e Liv adoraria achar resposta para cada uma delas.

— Liv, tudo bem? — Abby perguntou, e Olivia assentiu.

— Poderia estar melhor, é claro. Mas acho que estou melhor, eu preciso me manter firme para dar conta de tudo o que está acontecendo, Abby,

— Você me parece firme o suficiente.

— Ah, eu estou mesno. Você sabe que quando acham que estou caindo, é quando me coloco mais forte.

Alguns minutos depois, Olivia estava dentro de um carro protegido, mas não era a limousine presidencial porque ela sabia que Chad Henson faria de todo o possível para tornar sua vida um pequeno inferno particular, caso ele assumisse o posto de presidente.

Olivia não entendia bem o motivo, mas ela sentia calafrios com a ideia. O agente Warren lançou um olhar para a mulher que assentiu, quando adentraram no hospital. Abby e David não puderam prosseguir depois de uma sala equipada com os aparatos tecnologicos que aparecem nos filmes de ação e você não acredita que possa existir.

Olivia não queria reparar muito, mas o local parecia realmente reforçado e seguro. Havia seguranças espalhados, atiradores de elite e apesar de não conseguir confiar plenamente nos agentes do serviço secreto, acabou por perceber que não tinha como fugir daqueles homens de preto. Agente Warren fez sinal com a cabeça para os demais agentes e os homens se espalharam para garantir a segurança da noiva do presidente. Olivia sorriu em agradecimento ao agente Warren que caminhava ao seu lado.

— Senhorita Pope, peço que perdoe o comportamento do Nielsen, mal pude acreditar que ele era o traidor entre nós.

— Eu me senti da mesma maneira, afinal, Fitz confiava a vida dele ao Tom. Aliás, investigaram sobre o passado dele? — Olivia perguntou intrigada e curiosa.

— Já iniciaram as investigaçoes. E sobre isso…

— O que houve?

— Eu sei que não é o melhor momento, mas nós precisamos de informações sobre o que aconteceu naquela sala de maneira detalhada, senhorita. Nada pode escapar.

— Eu o farei, agente. Só preciso ver Fitz antes disso.

Olivia não pôde deixar de reparar as paredes metálicas do local em que estava. Diferente dos hospitais ao qual estava acostumada, aquele dava todo um ar ainda mais aterrorizante ao momento, se é que tal situação fosse possível. Calafrios percorreram sua espinhas e o agente ao seu lado tentou amenizar a situação, lançando-lhe um sorriso de canto. O ato do homem não fizera com que o aperto em seu peito ou a falta de ar produzida pela leve claustrofobia diminuisse.

O agente abrira a porta, dando passagem para a mulher que fez sinal para que dois agentes ficassem ali na porta. Ele entrou com Olivia e encaminhou até uma segunda porta, e ela sabia que era ali que Fitz estava. Algo inexplicavel, mas ela simplesmente sabia.

— Olivia? — A voz de Cyrus lhe chamou atenção, e ela se virou na direção do homem.

— Sim? — Ela respondeu, enquanto encarava o fiel escudeiro de seu noivo. Seria ela tão fiel? Ela adorava acreditar que sim.

— Cy. Que bom vê-lo

— Veio para ser examinada? A segurança nacional teme que você possa ter algum tipo de veneno no corpo.

— Vim ver Fitzgerald. Cyrus. Depois me preocupo com isso.

— Sinto muito, senhorita, mas antes precisamos tirar uma amostra do seu sangue para garantir que não há nada de estranho em seu corpo. — Um medico alto e forte disse, adentrando logo atrás de Cyrus. — Prazer em conhece-la, sou o doutor Thompson. Eu sou o médico que está encarregado de cuidar do presidente.

— Veja bem, senhor Thompson. Eu já teria morrido caso tivesse algum tipo de veneno em meu corpo. Olhe Fitz, acabou precisando de um coma induzido para sobreviver — Olivia falou, o desespero em sua voz era aparente. — Por favor, eu preciso vê-lo.

— Liv, é só um exame rápido — Cyrus dissera, e Olivia se deu por vencida.

— Tudo bem. Cinco minutos? — Ela indagou e o médico assentiu.

— Farei o possível — O médico respondera e ela o seguira para outra porta. Havia uma cama hospitalar e todos os equipamentos necessarios para cuidar de uma pessoa, ela se sentou em uma cadeira verde e aguardou pelo medico que não demorou até se aproximar dela e retirar seu sangue. Enquanto ele desatava o nó da borracha que usara no braço para achar a veia da mulher com mais facilidade. Olivia olhava para a parede branco-gelo com impaciencia, tudo que ela queria era ver logo Fitz e tirar do peito a angustia.

— Estamos sendo vigiados 24 horas por dias, Senhorita. Todos nós — Olivia olhou para o médio, assustada com a declaração inusitada e surpreendente . — Eu sou apenas um médico, ou deveria ser apenas um médico, mas antes de Jerry morrer, ele me designou para cuidar de seu filho, e eu estou em todos os lugares, usando diversos disfarces.

Jerry era o pai de Fitz, quando ele morrera, até mesmo Eli Pope derramara muitas lágrimas. O coração de Olivia estava disparado, e o homem à sua frente pareceu perceber.

— Não quero te assustar. Eu só quero deixar bem claro que esse acidente que aconteceu ao presidente não se repitirá sob circunstância alguma, foi apenas um deslize meu.

— Eu não entendo — Olivia disse com simplicidade, seu corpo estava agitado. Uma mistura engraçada de desespero, medo e interesse. A curiosidade estava falando mais alto, como sempre, e tornando-a um pouco mais corajosa.

— Não posso explicar mais do que isso, mas já tenho em mãos uma cópia do que aconteceu naquela sala e tudo que puder ser descobert sobre o que motivou Jake a obedecer às orens de Thomas Nielsen. Eu sei que é estranho e talvez nem me leve a sério, mas preciso que você não conte tudo o que aconteceu naquela sala para os federais, para CIA ou os homens de preto do serviço secreto.

— Porque eu faria isso?

— Porque não sabemos em quem confiar ali naquele meio, Olivia.

— Eles podem ter um video, então o que eu disser não vai valer muita coisa.

— Fiz questão de fazer com que eles tivessem um vídeo sem áudio, Jake está de costas para a câmera e você pode inventar que ele disse qualquer coisa. Mas não conte o que ele disse sobre Dália, Olivia.

Olivia não quis concordar que sabia sobre Dália, mas somente dele ter mencionado o nome, significava que ele sabia sobre a existência da pessoa e quem sabe ele soubesse algo mais?

— Você sabe quem é Dália?

— Sei que existe alguém com muito poder, Olivia. Mas não sei quem é, se é homem ou mulher, não tenho a menor ideia, mas acho que um codinome é o ponto de ignição para conseguir virar o jogo — Olivia ouvia atenta. — Então posso contar com você?

Ela respirou fundo. Ela não podia confiar em ninguém, todos eram suspeitos e aquele homem ali na frente dela era um completo desconhecido. Porque então seu instinto dizia para que ela confiasse nele?

— Tudo bem — ela falou. — Mas eu quero saber mais sobre você, sobre o que vem investigando e contaremos para Fitz assim que ele acordar do coma.

— Não acho que o senhor presidente vá receber a noticia de que o pai dele deixou um espião altamente treinado para tomar conta dele, muito bem.

— Ele não tem que gostar, ele precisa aceitar ajuda. Estamos em um momento critico, ele quase morreu.

— Bom isso é verdade. Quando Fitz chegou aqui, já tinha perdido bastante sangue, mas o pior mesmo foi o envenenamento.

— Você tem alguma previsão de quando ele ficará consciente? — Perguntou, cheia de esperanças que ela teimava segurar, mas que eram grandes demais, frutos de seu desejo profundo de ve-lo novamente.

— Ele pode acordar hoje, amanha, daqui a uma semana, um mês ou um ano. A senhorita tem sorte em tê-lo vivo, senhorita. Uma coisa de cada vez — O médico disse.

Olivia assentiu, e então o médio fora até uma mesa, pegou uma caneta e anotou rapidamente, antes de virar novamente e se aproximar da mulher, entregando o papel que estava preso entre seus dedos.

— Esse é meu número, ele é descartável. Se quiser falar comigo, me ligue até amanha de noite porque jogarei esse chip fora e mudarei de número novamente.

— Você me contará sobre você, e sobre o que sabe?

— Sim — O homem respondeu simplesmente e Olivia assentiu, antes de se levantar e caminhar até a porta, ela se virou e o homem a encarou.

— Você é realmente um médico?

— Um médico diferente, senhorita. Se eu tivesse frequentado uma dessas universidades engomadinhas, nunca teria percebido com tamanha rapidez o envenenamento do presidente. Nem todos esses aparelhos conseguem essa façanha. Então fique tranquila, não tomei o lugar do outro médico para matá-lo e por mais dificil que seja aceitar isso, eu estou do lado dele.

Olivia sorrira e acenou com a cabeça brevemente antes de se retirar da pequena sala de consultas. Cyrus a aguarda em frente a outra porta, e sem trocarem uma palavra, Cyrus abriu a porta para que a mulher passasse. Era um grande corredor branco, a luz fluorescente no teto refletia deixando tudo brilhoso demais, os olhos de Olivia até doíam.

Três homens do serviço secreto estavam parados na porta, suas roupas contrastavam com a alvura do corredor. Eles abriram o caminho, e Cyrus abrira a porta, deixando com que Olivia passasse. Ela entrou no quarto e sentiu seu coração sendo esmagado. A visão não era nada bonita. Nada mesmo.

O homem forte, musculoso, cheio de virilidade exalando por cada pequeno pedacinho de seu corpo, estava inerte sobre a cama hospitalar, vestia uma daquelas camisolas horriveis de hospital, e estava coberto por um lençol verde até a cintura. As mãos grandes que tanto a tocaram, pendiam ao lado de seu corpo. Completamente imóveis e por quanto tempo mais ficariam daquele jeito?

Olivia colocou a mão esquerda sobre os lábios, tentando refrear os soluços que viriam com o choro. Ela estava se sentindo sentimental demais, chorona demais, mas quem podia culpá-la? Era o homem que ela descobrira amar a tão pouco tempo, ali naquela cama fria. Os dedos delicados cobriram o rosto por completo, e Cyrus fez um sinal para que os agentes saíssem do quarto, então se aproximou de Olivia, então se aproximou de Olivia, apoiou o braço ao redor de seus ombros e falou com a mulher.

— Você pode ficar o quanto de tempo que quiser, Liv — Cyrus dissera, apertou o ombro de Olivia como um carinho. — Lembra-se quando seu pai foi baleado? — Olivia não respondera com palavras, apenas um gesto de cabeça que confirmava. — Lembra o que eu te disse? Você tinha apenas 12 para 13 anos, mas provavelmente se lembra.

— Que a força que eu procurava estava dentro de mim, assim como a força que meu pai precisava para ficar melhor — Disse, lembrando-se do quanto ficara abalada.

— Exatamente. A força que Fitz precisa está dentro dele mesmo, e se ele sobreviveu a esse ataque é porque ele está lutando bravamente. E você, mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, precisa confiar na força dele agora — Cyrus lançou um sorriso amigavel para Olivia que enxugou as lágrimas que caíram de seu rosto. — Ele é todo seu, minha querida.

Assim que Cyrus saiu do quarto e deixou Liv sozinha com Fitz, ela se aproximou da cama com calma. Os tubos que ajudavam-o a respirar, a assustavam um pouco, não que ela nunca tivesse visto um daqueles, mas porque vê-los em Fitz era o que mais assustava.

Ela segurou em uma das mãos, ela estava morna. Olivia puxou o pequeno banco que estava ali perto e se sentou perto da cama, segurando a mão de Fitz novamente e então colocou em seu momentos em que ela queria voltar.

Um passado que ela queria tornar presente. E também futuro. Ter aquele carinho havia se tornado algo que ela queria sempre, como se precisasse dele com todas as energias de seu corpo. Olivia abriu os olhos, na televisão pendurada na parede do quarto, Chad Henson preenchia a tela. Olivia tentou ignorar, porém acabou cedendo à sua curiosidade e alcançou o controle, aumentando o volume que estava baixo.

— O que sabemos é que a situação do presidente é grave, e o país não pode permancer sem ser governado. Mas vocês podem ajudar com as orações em suas casas, a solidariedade de vocês é sempre bem-vinda. E quero que acreditem quando digo que estarei cuidando do país bravamente, assim como o presidente está lutando para sobreviver.

Olivia sacudiu a cabeça em desgosto, e não pode deixar de reparar que ele trocara de terno, mas o broche continuara lá. Ela queria achar que aquilo era apenas coincidência, mas seria coincidência demais. Não seria?

A apresentadora do telejornal apareceu na tela da televisão, chamando a atenção de Olivia que voltou a ouvir atentamente.

— Nos foi confirmado agora a pouco que Chad Henson possui cinco das oito assinaturas que precisa para assumir o cargo de presidente.

Olivia revirou os olhos e apertou para desligar, mas acabou mudando de canal, que também cobria sobre o atentado, ela mudou de canal varias vezes e percebeu que todos falavam sobre o mesmo assunto. No ultimo que ela parou, havia um repórter parado em frente a Casa Branca.

— Há algumas horas atrás foi confirmado um atentado ao presidente dos Estados Unidos, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. Há informações de que aconteceria um evento secreto e nesse evento um homem atacou o presidente com uma adaga no abdomen, o estado do presidente é critico. Sua noiva estava junto com ele, mas já recebemos informações de que ela não está ferida e passa bem. O homem que atacou o presidente é Jake Ballard, filho do magnata Lucius Ballard. Jake foi executado com três tiros, e ainda não se sabe o que motivou o ataque, há rumores de que tudo tenha sido ciúme da futura primeira-dama, Olivia Pope, mas nada confirmado até agora.

Olivia agradeceu por eles não saberem muito do que estava realmente acontecendo. Seria um caos caso descobrissem a conspiração que havia para derrubar Fitz. Ela desligou a TV e se levantou, aproximou-se da cama curvou-se, encostando a cabeça no peitoral de Fitz. O coração dele batia debaixo do seu ouvido, as palavras de Cyrus estavam fixadas em sua mente.

Ela olhou para a porta rapidamente, antes de tomar a decisão que colocou em prática no instante seguinte. Sem pensar muito, tirou os sapatos dos pés e encolheu-se ao lado de Fitz na cama, entrelaçou seus dedos nos do homem e fechou os olhos acreditando que quando acordasse, ele estaria bem. Mesmo que aquilo não acontecesse, ou acontecesse apenas nos sonhos.

— Volta logo, meu amor. Eu preciso de você — Entre o barulho irritante dos aparelhos, a voz suave e calma da mulher soara, antes que ela deixasse a exaustão tomar conta seu corpo.


	26. Chapter 25

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **N/A²: Quem será Dália? hahaha obg por lerem! e não esqueçam de comentar ^^**

 **-x-**

 **Capítulo 25**

Dois anos antes

Washington D.C., Casa Branca

Mellie ajeitou-se na cadeira, sentia-se desconfortavel, e não era por conta de seu assento ou algo em seu vestido feito sob medida. Era a culpa que carregava, era o medo e o desespero que lhe assolava. Fitz estava naquele momento, sentado ao lado dela, a mulher admirou o homem com atenção. Analisou os traços, as linhas de seu rosto, e então pediu perdão aos céus. Perdao pelo que tentara fazer com a vida daquele homem, e perdão também pelo que estava prestes a cometer.

— Está tão séria hoje, minha queria — Fitz falou, segurando a mão de Mellie com carinho. — Fiz algo que tenha lhe magoado?

— Não. Só estou cansada, Fitz — Ela respondeu, com toda sinceridade de seu coração. Ela estava cansada de tudo, inclusive de seus próprios erros.

— Escute — Ele se virou e aproximou os lábios do ouvido da esposa. — Me perdoe pelos últimos meses, tenho sido um marido um tanto relapso, mas você sabe que com esse conflito entre nós e o Paquistão, não tenho nem mesmo conseguido dormir.

— Eu entendo — Ela disse, sentindo muito por todas as reclamações que fizera. Ela sabia que o universo estava rindo de sua feição naquele momento. Ela não chorou, pelo menos não ali naquela mesa cheia de pessoas influentes, não em frente às câmeras.

Thomas deu a volta na mesa, trocando de posição com outro agente secreto e ficou exatamente de frente para Mellie que sentiu a angústia atravessando-lhe o peito, invadindo sua alma e tomando conta de tudo. Ele fez um aceno lento com a cabeça e ela sabia que era o recado para que ela prosseguisse com o plano.

Tudo havia sido milimetricamente arquitetado. Um dos carros que faziam a escolta presidencial tinha sido sabotado, algo que seria impossivel se o agente do secreto mais próximo do presidente não estivesse comandando tudo.

O dispositivo instalado daria problema depois de quinze minutos após a ignição ter sido dada, exatamente quando sobre uma ponte. O motorista por mais treinado que fosse pelo serviço secreto, ficaria sem o controle da direção e resultaria em um grave acidente.

Tudo o que Mellie precisava fazer era convencer Fitz a usar o outro carro, algo quase impossivel, já que os protocolos de segurança obrigavam que o presidente usasse apenas o carro presidencial. Mas Mellie sempre conseguia o que queria com Fitz

— Meu querido, você acha que se eu for embora um pouco mais cedo, as pessoas comentarão? — Ela perguntou e o presidente a olhou com a testa vincada.

— Não se sente bem? — O presidente indagou e a mulher respondeu com um aceno negativo. — Acho que não ligarei para que os outros pensarão, minha querida. Me preocupo com você e sua saúde — Ele depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Mellie sorriu, quando na verdade, chorava por dentro.

Ela abraçou o marido e despositou um beijo em seu pescoço, antes de se levantar. Ela pediu licença para os outros que estavam à mesa e olhou de relance para Thomas que falou em seu rádio antes de segui-la.

Ela andou rapidamente, tentando escapar do homem que conseguiu alcançá-la sem dificuldade. Ele segurou seu braço e a puxou para dentro de uma das salas do local em que ocorria a festa, e fechou a porta logo em seguida.

— Você se lembra de tudo do plano, certo? — Ele perguntou e ela assentiu.

— Claro, Russian. Será do jeito que planejamos — Mellie falou em um tom fortemente irônico.

— Me chamando de Russian, agora? — Thomas riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sim, nesse momento somos meras peças de xadrez em um jogo de Dália, não é mesmo? Nada mais justo do que te chamar pelo codinome que ela te deu.

— Cheia de gracinhas hoje — Thomas falou, segurou a mulher pelo queixo e depositou um beijo nos lábios dela. Ela se entregou ao beijo, ao último beijo. — Se não estivéssemos tão atrasados com o plano, eu te comeria agora — Thomas disse assim que separou os lábios dos de Mellie.

A mulher acariciou os cabelos do homem, e lançou-lhe um sorriso fraco. Ela sabia que aquele homem não a amava, e que ele não tinha pretensão de fazer nada daquilo. A única coisa que Mellie tinha certeza sobre Thomas Nielsen, era de quele era fiel à pessoa que o liderava e ninguém mais.

— Cobrarei depois — Mellie disse, mordendo o lábio inferior do homem em seguida.

Mellie afastou-se dele em seguida, saindo da sala com sua decisão em mente. Não mudaria naquela altura da situação, por mais que estivesse aterrorizada, saboa que era a decisão correta. Ela temia que o agente do serviço secreto a chamasse e dissesse que a amava, mas sabia que seria mentira dele. Sabia que aquilo não aconteceria. Mas ela esperou, até o último milésimo de segundo. Ele não a chamou. E Mellie teve a certeza de ele nunca a amara. Ela continuou com os passos firmes em seu caminhou até alcançar a entrada do local, o motorista estava à espera perto do carro presidencial. Ela não podia quebrar o protocolo, mas sim, os planos. Ela apontou para o outro carro, o que estava marcado com um pequeno símbolo em vermelho escarlatye. A marca de Dália. Era discreto, bem perto da maçaneta do veículo e quase ninguém o notara, mas ela sim, aquela marca estava impregnada em sua mente.

— Senhora — Um agente acenou com a cabeça antes de abrir a porta do carro. Ela olhou para trás, sentindo o peso incontestável do medo. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto antes que ela entrasse no carro e se ajeitasse. Assim que o carro dera partida e saía do local, ela pôde ouvir os gritos ultrajados que cortavam o ar. Ela não precisou olhar para trás em busca de quem vociferava com tamanha fúria, ela sabia que era Tom. As lágrimas caíram livres por seu rosto de porcelana, ela poucou sua mão sobre o ventre, pensando no futuro que ela e a criança não teriam juntas e lembrou-se de sua infância.

Sua mãe colocava "Ain't no sunshine" no pequeno rádio e sempre cantava para a garota antes de dormir. Ela olhou no painel do carro, o relógio indicava que ainda tinham 13 minutos. Os últimos minutos de vida, ela pensou. E talvez, aquela música acalmasse seu coração, talvez preparasse para o que viria em seguida. Ela olhou para o agente que estava sentado no banco da frente para ela.

— Coloque "Ain't no sunshine", Phill — Mellie pedira ao agente que a atendeu prontamente.

Assim que música atingira seus ouvidos, ela fechou os olhos, deixando que as notas musicais entrassem em seu sistema e a relaxasse por completo. Mellie entregou-se, esperando o que acabaria com os planos de Dália, o que desestabilizaria todo aquele grupo.

Ela abriu os olhos, e olhou pela janela, uma neve fina caía. Tudo lhe parecia agradável como quando estava em casa, sendo cuidada por seus pais, em uma época que nada daquilo existia. Era como se aquele dia, fosse o dia certo para ser uma espécie falsa e deturpada de mártir, mesmo que ninguém soubesse da luta pela qual se entregava.

Dias atuais

Hospital Base do Governo dos EUA

Um dedo solitário deslizou de forma lenta e preguiçosa pela curvatura da espinha de Olivia enquanto ela dormia. Aliás, ela não sabia se estava dormindo ou sonhando, mas a sensação era de que borboletas dançavam dentro de seu corpo em um dia bonito de primavera. O dedo atingiu o meio de suas costas e mesmo por cima da blusa, causou arrepios por todo o corpo da mulher. A carícia fora interrompida por alguns segundos, assim como a respiração de Olivia, seu coração estava disparado quando notou que não estava sonhando e que aquilo era real. O corpo dela se aqueceu por completo, como se voltasse à vida, junto com aqueles toques. Junto com ele.

A mulher desejou abrir os olhos, mas temeu que caso os abrisse, tudo se esvairia como fumaça. Ela já tivera sonhos tão reais, que quem poderia lhe garantir que não estava apenas sonhando que era Fitz acariciando-a? As pontas dos outros dedos se uniram ao dedo antes solitário, e os seguiram até o pescoço, uma carícia preguiçosa no couro cabeludo de Olivia fez com que ela se derretesse. Olivia começara a contar os segundos da carícia, cinco segundos, seis, dez, quinze, vinte e cinto segundos e então ela apenas desistiu. Ela abriu os olhos, ainda temerosa de acordar de um sonho.

Os aparelhos ainda estava ligados ao redor dela, a televisão conversava sozinha, a respiração de Fitz fez com que seus pulmões se expandissem e movimentassem seu abdômen, seu coração batia debaixo do ouvido da mulher. A carícia continuou. Lenta e deliciosa.

Ele estava acordado. Ela simplesmente sabia disso.

Os arrepios a consumiam em um milésimo de segundo, antes que ela erguesse sua cabeça para que pudesse encará-lo, e ver com seus próprios olhos que ele estava bem. Ele a encarou com suas íris azuis penetrantes, e Olivia soltou um soluço esganiçado antes de abraçá-lo de maneira forte demais.

— Ai! — Ele resmungou, antes de tentar abraçá-la.

— Não se esforce tanto — Olivia pedira e então se levantou da cama indo, até o botão que alertava o médico para ir até ali.

Olivia encarou Fitz, que a olhava admirado, mesmo fraco e abatido parecia forte como uma rocha. Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice, seguido de um sorriso de canto.

A porta se abriu, revelando Thompson que parecia alarmado e preocupado, porém sua expressão pesada se desfizera assim que ele encarara Fitz com os olhos abertos. Ele aproximou a boca do relógio de pulso que usava e apertou um pequeno botão metálico.

— Código 342, alerta amarelo. Tiger está acordado.

Não se poderia esperar menos de um médico do serviço secreto.

Em seguida, enfermeiros e todo tipo de profissionais da medicina surgira no local. Olivia sentou-se no canto do quarto. Ela não queria incomodar, só queria ficar dali de perto, vendo Fitz reagindo aos exames aos quais era submetido.

— Senhorita Pope? — Uma enfermeira chamou Olivia e ela olhou. — Você está bem?

— Não poderia estar melhor — Respondeu, olhando para Fitz.

Horas depois Fitz tivera que tomar um remédio que o deixaria sonolento. Mas eles teriam a chance de ficar a sós por alguns minutos, e ela enfim poderia conversar com ele. Por fim, ficaram apenas Olivia e Thompson junto com Fitz. Ele estendeu a mão de maneira lenta para Olivia, e ela logo enroscou sua mão com a dele, ela sorriu para o homem que mal conseguia falar.

— Eu dei um remédio para ajudá-lo na recuperação, senhorita Pope e ele provavelmente dormirá em breve para que possamos estudar se haverá alguma alteração no estado de saúde dele.

— Tudo bem, Senhor Thompson. Acha que ele terá uma recuperação rápida? — Olivia perguntou, acariciando a mão de Fitz.

— Ele precisará de uma semana para melhorar por completo. Eu aconselharia que o levasse para algum local que não fosse incomodado por ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo acho que ele não deve sair da Casa Branca.

— Me parece que começaram uma investigação com a maioria dos agentes do serviço secreto. Qualquer lugar seria perigoso para Fitz. — Olivia disse e ouviu uma risada vinda do homem, fazendo com que a mulher e o médico o olhassem.

— Eu estou aqui — Ele falou com a voz baixa e fraca. — Não estou morto e em breve poderei quebrar a cara de vários desses idiotas. — Olivia riu sacudindo a cabeça.

— Já acordou todo valentão, é isso mesmo? — Indagou e o médico riu da situação.

— Ele vai falar algumas dessas coisas desconexas, devo adiantar — Thompson disse. — Eu vou deixá-los a sós. Depois preciso conversar com vocês dois sobre aquele assunto — Disse, deixando o tópico da conversa no ar e Olivia assentiu antes que o médico os deixasse sozinhos.

Olivia se virou para Fitz e acariciou os cabelos dele cheia de carinho.

— Eu sei que não ficou em coma por tanto tempo assim, mas eu senti sua falta. — O abraçou cuidadosamente, sentindo o braço dele ao redor de seu corpo. — Me promete que não vai me deixar sozinha?

— Eu prometo — Ele respondeu, depositando um beijo no pescoço da mulher.

Três Dias Atrás

Em alguma mansão de Chicago

O barulho dos passos de Thomas sobre o cascalho e o som do pio de uma coruja, eram os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos nos arredores do enorme jardim da maior mansão que aquele homem colocara os olhos.

Ele ajeitou a mochila preta que carregava nas costas, e olhou adiante, seus olhos alcançaram os seguranças da mansão, e a enorme silhueta de Patrick Graham que fumava um charuto com calma e tranquilidade. Sabia que diante das notícias, seria repreendido. Dália não perdoaria por aquele novo erro.

— Você está completamente fodido! — O governador falou, soltando uma risada pesada irritante, fazendo com que Tom quisesse arrancar-lhe os olhos.

— Cale a boca! — Tom o enfrentou, enquanto subia os três degraus quej o separavam da entrada da casa. — Ele morrerá em breve. Está em coma, tenho certeza de que não via durar.

— Explique para Dália.

— Não me diga que…

— Sim, está aí dentro em carne e osso. Veio especialmente para comemorar uma certa morte que não ocorreu — Graham lançou um sorriso de canto.

— Ainda.

— Eu estou torcendo para ver qual será a reação de Dália diante de você. Será que ainda será o queridinho? O braço direito? Acho que alguém perdeu o posto — Graham falou, em puro tom de deboche, provocando Sebastian, — Lembra-se daque dia fatídico em que nossa querida e deliciosa Mellie morrera?

— Porque estamos lembrando isso agora? — Tom falou entre os dentes. Era claro que aquele assunto o afetava um pouco.

— Porque foi seu primeiro fracasso — Graham respondeu. — Achou que a primeira-dama cairia pela eficiência do seu pau e eu sempre disse que uma mulher como Mellie, não estava interessada apenas em sexo. Você não soube nem mesmo como levar uma mulher e agora demonstrou que não consegue comandar nem mesmo um homem idiota como aquele Jake Ballard.

— Olha quem fala! Acho engraçado mencionar isso quando foi preciso da intervenção de Dália para calar Alícia Hayes — Tom riu, debochado. — E devo lembrá-lo quem deu conta do serviço?

— Aquele ninfeta já estava me dando trabalho demais. Eu não infectaria minhas mãos em sangue alheio, Russian. Esse tipo de coisa é serviço para gente suja que nem você.

Tomas se aproximou do homem corpulento e segurou a gravata do mesmo, apertando-a no pescoço do homem que começava a engasgar, os seguranças em volta nem mesmo se movimentaram para ajudar o governador.

— Seu filho da puta! Acha mesmo que não dou um tiro no meu desse seu rabo gordo? Continue falando merda e vai entender o que motivo Dália ter me escolhido como seu braço direito — Tom falou com raiva, seus olhos injetados demonstravam o quando se irritara. — Matei Alícia, ajudei a matar Edison Davis, e o presidente será questão de tempo.

— Não se esqueça de mencionar que matou Mellie e seu próprio flho — Graham falou com a voz esganiçada. — Além de ter colocado Tempest em perigo. Dália nuna te perdoaria.

— Olivia não correu risco algum. Jake era louco por aquela vadia de língua afiada.

— Solte-o, Tom — A voz feminina atingiu os ouvidos de Thomas como um trovão. Ele olhou para o lado e lá estava Dália em todo seu resplendor, todo seu poder parecia estar apenas no olhar de puma.

Tom soltou uma gravata do homem e olhou para Dália de frente, enquanto Graham tossia, tentando recuperar o ar. No fundo, o agente secreto temia pela reprimenda que se seguiria, se tinha uma coisa que Dália sabia fazer, era castigar quem não cumprisse suas ordens.

— Eu lhe peço desculpas pelo ocorrido, Dália — Thomas disse para a figura imponente.

— Entrem os dois. Precisamos pensar em um novo plano.

— Não acredito que seja necessário, Dália. Fitz foi atingido pelo veneno e foi induzido ao coma, não acho que ele aguente muito tempo — Tom falou esperançoso.

— Ah, Russian — Dália deu um suspiro e então riu debochada. — Você não está em um bom momento. Fitz acaba de acordar, ainda temos um presidente vivo e em um pouco tempo vão arrumar um jeito de expulsar Chad Henson do cargo que ele está prestes a ocupar. Me dá até pena.

— O que pretende, senhora? — Tom perguntou.

— Eu tenho um novo plano. Dessa vez não haverá falhas, Russian — Dália disse, séria.

— Eu estou preparado para o que precisar, Dália.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Russian. Desta vez… eu mesma acabarei com o presidente para garantir que não haja erros e que Tempest não corra risco algum. Ela foi escolhida, lembra-se?

— Mas…

— Não questione, Russian. Apenas acene com a cabeça e finja que está de acordo — Patrick falou, irritando o homem novamente. Dália voltou para dentro da casa e Thomas falou em tom de confidência.

— Eu não tenho medo de Dália.

— Mas eu teria se soubesse o que ela planejou para você, Tom. Lembre-se que só a cara é doce e angelica, aquele olhos abrasadores, assim como o significado da Dália vermelha, é o que ela realmente é — Patrick jogou o charuto que segurava entre os dedos nas escadas e se virou para Tom novamente. — Um monstro.


	27. Chapter 26

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capitulo 26**

Thomas e Patrick entraram na imponente mansão, seguiram com passos apertados até uma sala de reuniões, poderia ser chamado de covil dos lobos. Assim que os entraram, cumprimentaram as outras pessoas que ali estavam e se sentaram confortavelmente nas enormes poltronas de couro verde-musgo que adornavam a sala.

Dália estava sentada em um poltrona vermelha, que contrastava com as outras do local. As pernas cruzadas, os olhos focados em um ponto qualquer enquanto deixava a sua mente trabalhar.

— Acredito que todos saibam que Fitzgerald está vivo e se recuperando neste exato momento — Dália começou e todos se calaram e vidraram os olhos na mulher. — Ele fará um discurso mais tarde sobre a sua volta para a Casa Branca em alguns dias.

O burburinho começou, se tornando quase insuportável e Dália apenas ergueu a mão, fazendo com que todos se calassem. Um gesto da mulher e todos já obedeciam.

— Eu confesso ter falhado desta vez, mas na próxima teremos sucesso — Tom falou e Dália sacudiu a cabeça, dando um longo suspiro.

— Eu temo que mate alguém que não quero morto, Russian — Ela falou, e olhou para o segurança que estava ao seu lado. — Mas o treinamento que lhe foi dado, não pode ter sido em vão. Tudo o que lhe foi ensinado, tudo o que fora compartilhado com você terá de servir para alguma coisa. Por isso, não irei me desfazer de você… Por enquanto.

Os olhos de Thomas seguiram até o segurança ao lado da mulher, que segurou uma arma e a alisou com o tom de ameaça pesado. Thomas nunca temera um arma, ele nem mesmo sabia se temia Dália, o que ela dissera para o governador rechonchudo não era uma mentira ou blefe, era real.

Quando fizera 17 anos descobrira que seus atributos físicos não lhe foram dados por acaso, muito menos sua inteligência e perspicácia, quando fora recrutado para a primeira tarefa dentro do grupo, soube que tinha nascido para o trabalho. Sua primeira grande missão era matar o presidente. Mas isso não queria dizer que não tiveram outras antes, mas nada se comparava a matar o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

— Você fala de Olivia — Um dos homens de terno alinhado comentou e a mulher assentiu.

— Sim. Há muitos anos, nomes foram escolhidos para assumir a linhagem dos presidentes. Todos os presidente, sem exceção, seguiam os mesmos ideais. Os ideais do nosso grupo — A mulher apontou para a parede e todos não demoraram nem meio milésimo de segundo para virarem suas cabeças como se fossem robôs comandados por controle remoto. — Vocês vêem as fotos pregadas ali? Foram colocadas em homenagem a todos que assumiram o cargo um dia. Faz um bom tempo que não era preciso que alguém comandasse de verdade, com pulso forte, porque todos os homens fizeram parte disso aqui e assumiram o poder agindo conforme os preceitos de nossa sociedade, se é assim que posso chamá-la.

— Todos nós sabemos dessa história, Dália — Graham falou após um pigarro que chamou a atenção.

— Não lhe perguntei nada, senhor Graham. Se acha tão entediante, ponha-se daqui para fora e espere as consequências — Dália falou, sem alterar o tom de voz, mas fez com que todos engolissem seco assim como Patrick. — Como ia dizendo, Fitzgerald nunca se interessou quando fora convidado a fazer parte de uma sociedade como a nossa, aliás, ele nem mesmo deu muita atenção para a existência da mesma, como se não fôssemos importantes. A última coisa que precisamos é de um presidente que não possa ser comandado por nós, temos negócios, temos conexões, coisas realmente grandes que dependem do presidente, por isso precisamos dele do nosso lado ou a sociedade acabará e tudo o que vocês conquistaram e tudo o que desejaram que seus filhos pudessem conquistar irão ser jogados pelo bueiro. É por isso que precisamos colocar Fitzgerald fora dali o mais rápido possível.

— E sobre Tempest? Porque tanto interesse na mulher?

— Eu sei que ela é a pessoa certa para que consigamos o poder de volta. Pode parecer difícil inicialmente que ela conquiste o país por completo, mas nós faremos o possível e o impossível. Vocês sabem que não gosto de entrar em uma briga para perder — Dália olhou para Thomas. — Já perdi demais por culpa de terceiro. Desta vez, eu mesma colocarei minhas mãos e as sujarei de sangue se for preciso.

— Correrá o risco de ser descoberta por todos? — Uma mulher perguntou e Dália negou com a cabeça.

— Acha que está lidando com quem, querida? Não me colocaram nesse posto tão alto da sociedade para ser um enfeite. Não sou como você, que veio parar aqui apenas pela linhagem de sangue — Dália deu uma risada sarcástica e olhou para os demais que também riam da cena, mais por medo do que realmente por acharem graça. — Apesar do fracasso do seu plano, Russian. Fiquei abismada por ter conseguido colocar uma pessoa dentro da Casa Branca sem levantar suspeitas, aquele lugar é um forte, quase impossível de ser invadido.

— Exatamente por isso, eu usei Jake que apesar de ser um babaca, é filho de alguém conhecido e que ajudava na campanha do presidente.

— Logo Jake Ballard… — Dália falou e Thomas assentiu.

— Ele precisava morrer, e eu sabia que entrar na Casa Branca seria mole para ele, o difícil seria sair dali sem estar morto. Menos um imprestável no mundo — Thomas respondeu.

— Imprestável é um ótimo adjetivo pejorativo para ele. O homem é tão ruim que não consegue nem mesmo acertar a adaga no lugar certo. Meu Deus! Depois sou obrigada a ouvir os machismos típicos sobre homem ser mais esperto, mais ágil e etc, mas se fosse eu dentro daquela sala da Casa Branca, o coração de Fitzgerald estaria escorrendo sangue no chão frio dessa sala de reuniões.

O silêncio permaneceu, enquanto a maioria queria simplesmente falar tudo o que estava engasgado sobre a tirania da mulher que vos falava. Mas permaneceram calados, pois o medo era maior que a coragem. Se é que possuíam algum tipo de coragem correndo em suas veias.

Dias Atuais

Hospital Base do Governo

Olivia não cansava de assistir Fitz que mesmo enquanto dormia lhe deixava feliz, simplesmente por que ela sabia que o homem estava bem. O risco de morte fora embora como uma nuvem negra, e agora o sol estava encoberto por poucas nuvens. Apesar de não estar muito interessada em deixar o homem ali sozinho, decidiu que precisava sair um pouco do hospital. Haviam se passado três longos dias e ela fazia de tudo dentro do hospital, tomava banho, comia e milhares ligações em seu celular era ignoradas com uma frequência absurda, até mesmo as ligações de sua mãe estavam na lista. Abby desaparecera por completo, e Olivia acreditava que a amiga estivesse dando espaço para que ela pudesse ficar mais tempo com Fitz.

O homem se recuperava bem, aliás, bem até demais se Olivia levasse em conta as carícias que ele lhe fazia sempre que podia. Mesmo dentro do hospital, em processo de recuperação, ele não deixava de ser tão insaciável. O céu de Washington brilhava quando Olivia saíra do hospital naquele dia. Após Fitz ter feito um vídeo para fosse publicado na página da Casa Branca e na sua própria do facebook e do twitter, todos acreditaram que ele estava realmente vivo e ninguém quis votar para que Chad Henson se tornasse o presidente interino. Olivia pôde suspirar aliviada quando vira que o homem já tinha saído da Casa Branca, e por isso sabia que podia ir até lá sem ter de esbarrar no vice-presidente novamente. Dentro do carro blindado, ela se sentia protegida, mas ainda assim ela temia que um atentado pudesse acontecer a cada esquina que o carro virava, ela se sentia como uma paranóica. Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso novamente e quando ela leu o nome da mãe no visor, resolveu que era hora de atendê-la.

— Mãe? — Olivia dissem atendendo a ligação.

— Até que fim, filha. Eu tenho tentado falar com você! Desde o dia do atentado ao presidente, fiquei tão preocupada, mas sabia que precisava de espaço e por isso evitei te ligar para não pertubá-la.

— Me desculpe não ter te atendido antes, mãe. Eu acabei dando todos os minutos do dia para Fitz, fazendo companhia para ele e tentando colocá-lo a par de tudo o que tem acontecido.

— Te entendo, minha querida. Ele precisa de você, mas eu preciso te falar sobre um assunto muito sério. Podemos conversar pessoalmente quando tiver um tempinho? — Maya perguntou e a filha respondeu prontamente.

— Claro! Posso saber o tópico da conversa?

— Preciso falar pessoalmente, minha filha. É sobre ameaças que venho recebendo.

— Está me deixando apreensiva — Olivia disse, temendo o que viria pela frente. — Passo em sua casa assim que sair da Casa Branca. Vou lá apenas buscar alguns dos meus pertences. Voltarei para o hospital, Fitz deve sair até o fim de semana.

Após combinarem, Olivia logo chegou ao seu destino e entrou na Casa Branca com certa apreensão. A idéia de que ainda poderia ter gente infiltrada lá lhe dava calafrios, lhe causava uma fadiga quase insuportável. Ela caminhou entre os corredores, ouvindo os barulhos de seus saltos ecoando pelo local e seguiu logo para o quarto de Fitzgerald, pegou algumas roupas que o homem precisaria e depois foi até seu quarto. Pegou alguns pertences que deixara lá, e quando ia saindo, percebeu um papel sobre sua cama que não estava lá ante. Sua curiosidade fez com que ela se aproximasse da cama e segurasse o papel com firmeza. Seu coração parecia lhe avisar sobre algo perigoso que estaria ali dentro.

Ela abriu o papel com cautela e se assustou com o conteúdo. O papel tinha uma letra adornada impressa e um endereço estava escrito no mesmo, um endereço que ela reconheceu de imediato, o da Catedral que ela tinha ido com Abby. E junto com endereço havia uma pequena frase:

" **Sua vez de ser o padre, Pope. Aguarde o aviso."**

A porta se abriu em um rompante, fazendo com que Olivia se assustasse e virasse lívida. Seu coração acelerado no peito não acalmou depois que sua amiga adentrou no local, ela encarou Abby por alguns segundos e foi encarada da mesma maneira. Abby pareceu perceber o clima tenso pelo olhar de Olivia.

— O que houve? — Abby perguntou e Olivia dobrou o papel antes de entregá-lo para a mulher à sua frente.

— Eu não sei, Abby. Eu não sei de mais nada — Disse, enquanto Abby lia o que estava no papel.

— Meu deus! Eles sabem que nós fomos lá, Liv — Abby disse com o tom de voz aterrorizado.

— Sabem e agora querem que eu vá até lá. Querem que eu faça o papel de membro do grupo que vem tentando matar Fitz.

— Não tem uma data? — Abby perguntou e Liv negou com a cabeça.

— Parece que irão me avisar quando for o dia.

— E você… vai? Liv isso é muito arriscado.

— Mas eu encontrei uma pista, Abby. Eu achei uma brecha para tentar descobrir quem anda atacando Fitz e a Casa Branca. Ele quase morreu e eu não quero que nada aconteça com ele.

— Ainda mais que ele está prestes a vencer a eleição novamente, certo?

— Como? — Olivia perguntou, curiosa com aquela novidade.

— Acredito que não tenha visto, mas novas pesquisas saíram e Fitz está disparado na frente. Sally parece ser carta fora do baralho. Parece que o atentado, que tinha tudo para ser um forte motivo para que duvidassem do poder do presidente, acabou se tornando a fonte de força para que subisse nas pesquisas.

— Conseguimos o que queríamos então. Eu só preciso trazer Fitz de volta em segurança e acabar com esse grupo que quer a morte dele.

— Vai arriscar a sua vida pelo presidente, Liv? Mal posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo.

— Sim, Abby. Eu descobri o quanto amo aquele homem.

— Deveria pensar no quanto ele te ama, e no quanto ele já sofreu com a perda de Melli. Já imaginou se acontece a mesma coisa com você? Ele se afundaria na depressão.

— No fundo, não seria apenas por Fitz. Imagine só se ele morresse? Chad assumiria o cardo, e eu não confio em Chad Henson depois do que ele aprontou na ausência do presidente. Eu vi ganância e ambição nos olhos daquele homem, algo que produz ânsia de vômito em mim só de lembrar.

— Morreria pela pátria, então? — Abby perguntou.

— Não — Olivia lançou um olhar firme e decidido. — Eu mataria pela pátria e é isso que farei.

A resposta de Olivia pegou Abby de surpresa, mas a mulher sorriu em seguida demonstrando que apoiaria a amiga de qualquer forma. Ela devolveu o papel para Olivia, que o guardou em sua bolsa.

— Consegue imaginar quem possa ter colocado esse papel aí?

— Não, mas isso significa que ainda existe alguém aqui dentro que está trabalhando para Dália.

— Dália? — Abby perguntou.

— O nome que Jake disse quando atacou a mim e a Fitz. Não sei se comentei isso com você.

— Acho que sim, eu acho que acabei esquecendo.

— Como ia dizendo, alguém aqui dentro está sob às ordens dessa pessoa e eu tenho minhas suspeitas.

— Tem?

— Sim. Ruby Johnsson é a minha primeira aposta — Liv vincou a testa. — Sabe se ela retirou todos os pertences dela daqui de dentro?

— Acredito que sim, mas ela realmente andou transitando por aqui. Será que foi ela?

— Não duvido de nada ultimamente — A mulher deu um longo suspiro. — Mudando de assunto, posso saber por onde andou que sumiu nos últimos dias?

— Você não acreditaria se te contasse — Abby disse, corando um pouco em seu rosto.

— Me conte e eu te direi se acredito ou não.

— Eu e David finalmente nos acertamos.

— Certo. Mal posso acreditar que você e David estão juntos novamente, ele era um idiota com você. Me diga que ele mudou, por favor.

— Claro que sim! Acha mesmo que me envolveria com ele senão tivesse pedido desculpas por tudo que fez e demonstrasse ser outra pessoa?

— Ainda bem. Não quero vê-lo fazendo com que sofra novamente.

— Ele me levou para o chalé da família dele, foi quase um sequestro relâmpago. Eu ia para sua casa, a que era da sua avó, e no meio do caminho ele me ligou. Foi tão rápido que mal pude assimilar ou avisar alguma coisa. Me desculpe.

— Você estava certa, Abby. Precisava descansar a mente e eu não saí do hospital para nada, sendo bem sincera você não seria de muita ajuda.

— Me sinto menos mal, então — Abby disse com um sorriso confidente. — Vai para o hospital novamente?

— Sim, mas antes passarei na casa dos meus pais, parece que minha mãe precisa conversar comigo com urgência. Acho que ela ficou meio assustada demais com tudo o que aconteceu, e eu nem mesmo atendi as ligações dela e você sabe como ela é, tem pavor de ficar sem notícias minhas, e que venham de mim mesma.

— Sei bem — Abby dsse com um tom enfático.

— Enfim, se quiser pode tirar o dia de folga e aproveitar seu namorado — Olivia piscou. — Devo voltar para o hospital e ficar por lá. Mas amanhã começam os preparativos para a saída de Fitz do hospital e então precisarei de você, porque depois de amanhã ele estará de volta para a Casa Branca e receberá os cuidados médicos aqui.

— Certo. Te ligo pela manhâ? — Abby perguntou e Liv assentiu.

Em seguida, elas foram saindo do quarto e indo em direção à garagem, sendo seguidas pelo agente Warren, quando Liv estava prestes a entrar no carro, ela se virou para a amiga.

— Peço que não comente sobre o bilhete com ninguém — Olivia disse e Abby assentiu.

Logo em seguida, olivia entrou no carro e logo estava indo em direção à casa de seus pais. O caminho foi longo demais para sua compreensão, ela se sentia apreensiva e temerosa pelo que sua mãe lhe falaria. Sua mente trabalhava em tantas coisas que aconteceram nos últimos dias, mas ela não conseguia ligar os pontos. Estava tudo tão confuso em sua mente que achava que seu cérebro fosse entrar em curto-circuito a qualquer momento.

Assim que o carro parou em frente a enorme mansão na qual morara quase sua vida inteira, ela sentiu uma enxurrada de nostalgia. Uma saudade do que vivera ali dentro, mas logo lembrou-se dos momentos que passara com seu pai, das discussões pesadas. Logo entrou na casa, acompanhada dos homens de preto que ela sinceramente nem sabia se confiava mais, talvez no agente Warren. Talvez. A verdade era que cada vez mais, sentia acuada e era exatamente por isso que queria acabar com tudo aquilo, todas aquelas ameaças de uma vez por todas. Ela seguiu o caminho até a sala e não havia ninguém ali, mas o som do choro incontido no andar superior lhe fez sobressaltar. Ela subiu as escadas com o coração apertado, prevendo que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido e quando o odor forte de sangue encontrou suas narinas, sentiu o estômago revirando-se. Quando abriu a porta do quarto de seus pais, não pôde acreditar no que via.

Um homem estava estirado no chão, o líquido vermelho escorria e molhava as roupas do mesmo. Enquanto sua mãe estava ao lado e segurava uma faca, lágrimas grossas rolavam por seu rosto e o choro acompanhado de soluços profundos, os olhos da mulher alcançaram os de Olivia que estava aterrorizada.

— Mãe? O que… A faca… — Olivia começou a falar, fazendo com que a mulher olhasse a arma que segurava. — Está em sua mão

— Sim. Eu o matei — Maya falou, sua voz era trêmula, assim como suas mãos que tremiam violentamente.


	28. Chapter 27

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capitulo 27**

O sangue gotejava da faca que reluzia contra a luz do candelabro do quarto de Maya e Eli Pope, enquanto Olivia tentava colocar as palavras que sua mãe lhe dissera em ordem. Na mente da filha, não existia a menor possibilidade que a mulher pudesse ter matado alguém, mas os fatos estava ali, bem diante de seus olhos.

— Ele entrou aqui… — Maya voltou a falar, a sua voz ainda trêmula e assustada. — Começou a ameaçar seu pai, disse que o mataria e eu não tive outra alternativa.

— Quem é? Você o conhece? — Olivia perguntou, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido ali.

— Nunca o vi antes.

Olivia ponderou por alguns segundo e então olhou ao seu redor, tudo parecia estar em ordem. Não havia sinal de brigas ali.

— Onde meu pai está? — Perguntou.

— Ele disse que ia atrás de alguma solução para que eu não fosse acusada — Maya deixou a faca cair no chão e levou as mãos ensaguentadas até o rosto, deixando que o pranto ficasse mais inteso. — Ah, meu Deus! Eu vou ser presa, não vou?

— Não, mãe. Você não vai ser presa.

Olivia não quis admitir, mas acreditava que tinha um dedo da misteriosa pessoa que estava por trás de Dália naquela emboscada toda. Afinal, aquilo atingiria Olivia e consequentemente poderia respingar em Fitz. Ao mesmo tempo, ela se perguntava se não era paranóia sua. Mas quem poderia estar ameaçando seu pai?

— O que você vai fazer?

— Espere um minuto — Olivia não queria recorrer a mais ninguém de fora, mas Huck sempre se mostrara um homem de confiança. Nada sobre a morte de Sara vazara, nem mesmo em uma época tão complicada como aquela.

Ela digitou rapidamente um número em seu celular e levou o mesmo ao ouvido, esperando pela resposta, e seu maior medo era de que Huck continuasse desaparecido, ela não tinha uma equipe para tirar a enorme mancha de sangue no tapete e então ela estaria perdida para limpar aquela bagunça. Ela precisava de Huck como nunca naquele momento.

— Fleur? — A voz grossa lhe atendeu e ela respirou aliviada.

— Huck, eu preciso de um serviço urgente. Minha mãe parece ter matado um homem, eu preciso descobrir quem ele é, e eu preciso encobrir isso daqui. Eu não sei o que fazer.

— Antes de mais nada, tire sua mãe e qualquer outra pessoa da casa. Eu preciso dela vazia para fazer meu trabalho, Fleur.

— Precisa do endereço? — Perguntou e uma risada veio do outro lado da linha.

— Eu sei de tudo, pequena Fleur. Deixe comigo. Você está em boas mãos.

Olivia desligou e logo se virou para sua mãe, encarando a mulher desolada sobre o tapete creme que naquele momento estava brilhando em uma enorme poça no meio dele.

— Mãe? — Liv chamou a atenção da mulher e se aproximou dela. — Levante-se, preciso que troque de roupas, use algumas toalhas úmidas para enxugar o sangue que esteja em alguma parte de seu corpo e venha comigo. Vou te levar para a casa que era da vovó e tudo isso aqui estará limpo até o fim do dia.

— Isso não importa. Não posso revelar nada sobre essa pessoa.

Maya se levantou e seguiu até o banheiro em estado quase catatônico, enquanto Liv tratou de dar férias surpresas para todos os empregados da casa. Quando voltou ao quarto, sua mãe estava limpa, os cabelos presos, e uma pilha de toalhas em suas mãos. Olivia se aproximou com uma enorme sacola preta em suas mãos e a abriu.

— Jogue as toalhas aqui. Elas serão incineradas e ninguém saberá que você teve algum envolvimento com esse assassinato — Maya obedeceu a ordem da filha. — Agora vá para o carro. Eu preciso fazer algumas ligações e então irei junto.

— E seu pai, Liv?

— Você o vê em algum lugar, mãe? — Olivia questionou a mãe de maneira carinhosa, mas bastante realista. — Ele que se vire, você se enfiou nessa confusão por culpa dele, alguma coisa que ele fez deu errado e vieram atrás dele. Se ele não foi capaz de te proteger quando você matou alguém para salvar a vida dele, não acredito que ele volte hoje.

Olivia não quis admitir, mas acreditava que o pai não voltaria tão cedo. Apenas quando desse conta de que a história não virou caso de polícia. Eli Pope tinha uma séria tendência a ser egóista e pensar apenas em si mesmo quando a situação indicava que ele estaria em maus lençóis. Quando estavam ambas no carro, indo para a casa antiga de sua vó, Olivia segurou firme a mão de sua mãe que parecia incrédula a tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas.

— Mãe, eu sei que talvez seja cedo demais para perguntar. Mas você se lembra de alguma coisa que aquele homem disse? — Olivia perguntou, com uma voz terna, tentando passar calma para sua mãe.

— Ele… ele falou algo como "Ela virá atrás de você." Para o seu pai. — Maya respondeu, e uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto. — Acha que é uma amante de seu pai?

— Acho meio difícil.

— Eu sei que ele teve várias amantes ao longo da vida, mas nunca tive coragem para simplesmente deixá-lo.

Olivia assentiu, acreditava que sua mãe amava tanto seu pai a ponto de perdoá-lo por qualquer coisa, mas na verdade, Maya nunca abandonara Eli por medo.

— Acho que deveria aprender a amar a si mesmo, mãe.

Ela queria acrescentar que talvez fosse a hora de largá-lo, tamanha era sua revolta por ele tê-la deixado sozinha naquela cena do crime. Se dependesse dele, Maya estaria na poça de sangue e levaria toda a culpa do que acontecera e ninguém levaria em conta a legítima defesa ou o que fosse alegado, no fim das contas, ela pagaria por algo que nem mesmo sabia o que era.

O celular de Olivia vibrou e ela olhou para o visor do mesmo. Havia ali, duas mensagens, uma era de Huck.

" _Começarei o serviço agora mesmo e termino de madrugada, no mais tardar até amanhã de manhã, fleur. Manterei contato."_

Olivia deu um suspiro, e seguiu para outra mensagem. Poucas palavras que a fizeram sorrir de imediato, algo que ela considerava incrível em meio ao caos que sua vida estava.

" _Será muito clichê ou piegas dizer que sinto sua falta? Me deixou mal-acostumado ao passar todos os minutos do dia ao meu lado. Isso me faz pensar que posso esperar pelo resto das nossas vidas juntos."_

— Esse sorriso me diz que está lendo algo de Fitz — Maya comentou, com a cabeça encostada no vidro do carro, fazendo com que Olivia a olhasse.

— Sim, você acertou — Respondera, olhando a mãe rapidamente antes de voltar a encarar a tela com os olhos brilhantes.

— Você o ama?

— Mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

— Espero que você seja feliz, minha querida — Maya disse, puxando a filha para um abraço. — Não importa com quem esteja ou quem seja.

— Porque diz isso?

— Como?

— Parece estar dizendo isso por algum motivo a mais — Olivia disse e se afastou um pouco do abraço de sua mãe.

— Quando eu me casei com seu pai, eram apenas negócios para ele e esse foi o principal motivo pelo qual sua avó não gostava de Eli. Ela não queria o mesmo destino que tivera para sua filha, e é engraçado como essa parece ser a sina das mulheres da nossa família.

— Acho que não entendi, mãe. Acha que estou repetindo sua estória? — Indagou e sua mãe lhe lançou um sorriso compreensivo.

— Eu sei que você está se casando com o Fitz em um arranjo político, Liv.

— Você não está de todo errada. Mas eu realmente me apaixonei por ele, e acredito que ele também me ame. — Defendeu seu relacionamento que começara de maneira torta.

— Por isso, eu disse que espero que seja feliz, independente do que escolher para sua vida. Mesmo que não seja real — Maya dissera de maneira sutíl, porém incisiva.

— Ele não mente para mim. — Olivia respondeu com vigor.

— Quem pode garantir? Depois de eu estar tantos anos nessemeio, concordo um pouco com seu pai, não dá pra confiar em todos, Liv. Todos são capazes de enfiar o punhal em seu peito antes que possa tentar se defender.

— Onde quer chegar com esse papo? Acha que meu casamento é uma perda de tempo? Um erro?

— Seu maior erro seria deixar de viver o que sente por medo. No fim das contas, você poderá estar no meu lugar, com marido como o seu pai é para mim.

— Eu não estou te reconhecendo — Olivia sacudiu a cabeça, indignada pelas palavras da mãe. — Eu batalhei a minha vida inteira para ser quem eu sou, se eu percebesse que Fitzgeral é um terço do machista que o meu pai é, eu teria simplesmente virados as costas. Por favor, não compare o egóista que Eli Pope é com Fitzgerald — Olivia estava claramente revoltada com tudo que sua mãe dissera. — Além do mais, nesse meio em que todos estão prestes a me atacar, é no presidente que coloco minha fé. Se ele anda sendo tão atacado, é porque ele ido contra a maré de maldade dos outros.

— Me desculpe se te ofendi, querida. Talvez eu só esteja atordoada com tudo que aconteceu.

— Eu entendo. Eu peço desculpas se fui rude, mas sua maneira de pensar sobre Fitz precisa ser revisada, pois se tem alguém perigoso nessa história, está longe de ser o presidente.

O silêncio pairou sobre o carro, Maya olhava pela janela, enquanto Olivia pensava no que sua mãe lhe dissera, ainda se sentia indignada pelas coisas ditas pela mulher, e principalmente por ela ter comparado seu pai com Fitz. Fitz smpre tivera muitos defeitos como qualquer outro ser humano, mas nunca chegou a ser tão baixo quanto Eli era para conseguir o que queria. Olivia se sentia mal por pensar tais coisas do próprio pai, mas saba que tentar esconder a verdade era algo completamente inútil naquela situação.

Seu pai era o que era e ponto.

O carro parou em frente a mansão que fora de Elizabeth, Maya já ia saindo quando Liv segurou sua mão de maneira firma, fazendo com que a mulher parasse e a olhasse.

— Se alguém perguntar, diga que veio pegar algumas roupas para mim e que resolveu passar a noite aqui.

— Você será meu álibi?

— Você não precisará disso. Amanhã quando voltar para casa, será como se nada tivesse acontecido . — Olivia disse, sabendo que aquilo não era verdade, pois sua mãe jamais esqueceria a cena que vivera.

— Certo. Obrigada mais uma vez, minha filha — Maya se aproximou de Olivia e a abraçou de maneira carinhosa.

— Qualquer coisa, me ligue.

Maya saiu do carro em seguida e adentrou na imponente mansão, assim que o portão foi fechado, Olivia pediu para que seguissem para o hospital. Depois daquela cena estranha que presenciara, precisava ver Fitz. A única pessoa capaz de lhe trazer um pouco de paz no momento. O cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo e ela se deixou levar em um cochilo delicioso, relaxando o corpo por completo, ficando alheia a tudo que aconteca ao seu redor, mergulhando em um mundo de sonhos em que nada atingiria ela ou qualquer pessoa que ela amava.

Vinte e Oito anos Antes

Residência dos Pope, Nova Iorque

Maya estava grávida, uma gravidez desejada, uma gravidez aguardada por toda a família. Todos já planejavam que o filho que viria, seria um homem, e tomaria posse de um grande cargo, como o pai, Eli Pope. Mal sabiam que a criança seria uma menina, Olivia Pope. Elizabeth MacMillan, mãe de Maya, era a única que parecia ultrajada com aquilo. Ela seria avó, por qual motivo estaria ela então tão desgostosa? Maya lançou um olhar para a mãe, que segurava a taça de champanhe com toda a classe requisitada. Os cabelos brancos estavam presos em um coque sofisticado, e sua roupa era sóbria, porém elegante. A mais velha olhara em direção da biblioteca da mansão e fizera um gesto com a mão, indicando o número cinco. A quantidade de minutos para que Maya deveria esperar para que então fosse a biblioteca, e ela sabia que acabaria ouvindo as palavras rudes de sua mãe que nunca fora a favor de seu casamento com Eli.

As pessoas a cumprimentavam com extrema falsidade, ela sabia que a maioria estava ali por conta do cargo político de seu marido e de seu sogro. Ninguém se importava de verdade com a criança que ela carregava no ventre além dela e de Joshua. Joshua Pope, irmão mais novo de Eli, sempre fora um grande amigo e ouvinte nos dias em que todas as frustações do casamento arranjado por seu pai e seu sogro chegavam ao limite. Ele estava na festa, lançando-lhe olhares profundamente tristes, fazendo com que o choro viesse até sua garganta e ficasse entalado ali enquanto o sorriso forçado lhe pendia sobre os lábios. Maya pediu licença e seguiu até a biblioteca.

Ela não notou, mas Joshua veio logo atrás. Havia um segredo entre eles, aliás, não apenas um segredo, mas sim, vários deles.

Em certa noite de verão, os dois conversavam diante da piscina da mansão que fora passada para Joshua, já que ele decidira ser músico e não se meter na política. Tal decisão fora vista como um ultraje pelo patriarca da família que nunca se importara em demonstrar que Eli era o filho favorito. Estava quente, tão quente que gostas de suor escorriam de forma deliberada em ambos os corpos enquanto uma conversa animada fazia com que Maya se esquecesse das palavras grosseiras, o cheiro de perfume barato e as marcas de batom que encontrara na camisa de Eli horas antes. Aliás, ele havia saído após a briga, Maya sabia que ele não voltaria naquela noite, talvez nem mesmo no dia seguinte. Ela estava acostumada com aquilo desde os primeiros dias de casamento, quando descobrira que o homem com quem se casara estava apenas fingindo ser doce e gentil antes do matrimônio. Estavam apenas Maya e o cunhado, apreciado aquela noite e quando Joshua se jogou na piscina de roupa e tudo, Maya não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois logo fora puxada para a água que estava alguns graus mais fria do que sua pele quente, pelo clima da cidade, mas também pela reação de seu corpo por estar perto do cunhado. Quando a mulher sentira os lábios de Joshua sobre os seus, percebeu que era tarde demais, estava completamente apaixonada pela última pessoa que poderia ter tal sentimento no mundo inteiro. Se alguém descobrisse ambas as cabeças estariam a prêmio.

Exatamente por isso que ela evitara Joshua durante toda aquela noite de comemoração, ela temia acabar deixando transparecer alguma coisa que não devia, mas Joshua era insistente e por isso a seguira até a biblioteca. Maya entrou na biblioteca e passou a chave na mesma, ao se virar, Elizabeth estava sentada na enorme poltrona que adornava o local, sua feição era triste.

— Não bastava ter se casado com o maldito do Eli por culpa das idéias estapafúrdias de seu pai e agora engravida desse traste? Seu pai está morto, Maya. Não precisava engravidar desse homem e proliferar o lixo genético dele — Elizabeth disse com a voz severa, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Eu não queria engravidar — Maya respondeu. Os cabelos negros, caíam como cascata sobre os ombros, os cachos eram o charme dela aos seus olhos, e o pavor do marido que achava o corte desleixado e exatamente por isso ela o usava sempre que podia. — Foi um acidente.

— E que acidente feio, hein? — Elizabeth dissera. — Você sabe que só estou aqui por você, não sabe? Meu ódio por seu marido e toda a família dele, me dá repulsa. Nunca pensei que ficaria triste por me tornar avó.

— Terá repulsa do neto ou neta que virá?

— Sei que será uma mulher, ele não terá o desejo de ter um filho homem concedio. Isso porque ele é um grande filho da puta machista, a filha que ele terá será mais inteligente do que ele, exatamente para mostrar que não é preciso ser omem para ter um grande cargo e comandar algo grandioso.

— Ele não terá nem menino, nem menina — Maya falou, um tom de desafio estava impregnado na sua voz.

— Como assim? Pretende abortar? — Elizabeth perguntou e Maya negou com a cabeça.

— A criança não é dele, mãe. — Maya disse sem anestesia, de maneira firme e decidida. — O bebê que estou esperando é de Joshua.

Elizabeth abrira a boca, incrédula do que acabara de ouvir. Logo depois uma gargalhada se desprendera do fundo de seu ser, e reverberava por todo o espaço da biblioteca.

— Você está me dizendo que Eli Pope, além de ter sido traído, irá criar uma criança que não é dele? — Elizabeth indagou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. — De maneira repentina me sinto bem melhor. Acho que preciso de uma nova taça de champanhe para comemorar.

— O sangue da criança ainda será o mesmo, mãe. — Maya falou e Elizabeth sacudiu a cabeça.

— Será o sangue mais limpo da família, já que nem o próprio Joshua se considera filho do próprio pai — Disse, se aproximando da filha e depositando um beijo em sua testa. — Estou orgulhosa porque seguiu seu coração pelo menos uma vez, minha querida. Essa criança que você espera terá um futuro brilhante, farei de tudo para que isso aconteça.

Elizabeth destrancou a porta e saiu da biblioteca, deixando Maya com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pois fazia muito tempo que sua mãe não a tratava de forma tão carinhosa. A porta se reabrira e quando Maya se virou para ver quem era, os lábios de Joshua grudaram nos seus de maneira voraz e apaixonada. Ela se entregou ao beijo, mesmo sabendo que seu marido estava a poucos metros de distância, comemorando a vinda de um filhos que não era seu.

— A criança é minha! — Joshua dissera assim que separou os lábios dos de Maya, colando sua testa na dela e fechando os olhos, enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. — Eu ouvi tudo, Maya! Eu estava sofrendo tanto, achando que aquele desgraçado teria além de você, um fruto desse relacionamento mentiroso. Mas o bebê é meu!

— Sim, Joshua — Ela assentira.

— Agora você precisa criar coragem para que possamos fugir. Você sabe que recebi uma grande chance na Europa, certo? Estou prestes a assinar um contrato bom e podemos viver bem longe disso tudo, meu amor.

— Eu tenho medo queEli faça algo com você — Maya disse e o medo estava presente em seu olhar.

— Ele não fará — Joshua segurou o queixo da mulher e levantou a cabeça dela. — Você confia em mim?

— Confio minha vida à você, Josh.

— Nós sairemos bem dessa e seremos felizes junto — Joshua dissera com os olhos brilhando antes de beijar a barriga da mulher de maneira apaixonada.

Maya não sentira nada além de amor, que invadira todo seu corpo, preenchendo as lacunas que sempre ficaram vazias durante sua vida. Talvez fugir fosse uma escolha, talvez eles ficassem bem. Ela desejava, ela ansiava. Mas as coisas não saíram como planejado.

Tempos Atuais

Hospital Base do Governo

Olivia caminhou pelos corredore pelos quais estava acostumada após ter passado alguns dias ali dentro. Ela sentiu um alívio grande percorrer seu corpo ao se dar conta de qua no dia seguinte, ela e Fitz estariam de volta à Casa Branca. Quando ela passou pelos rituais de segurança, abriu a porta do quarto em que seu noivo estava e mal pôde acreditar no via. Fitz estava de pé, dando passos curtos e lentos, mas estava com toda sua energia apesar da dor que parecia e assolar em alguns momentos. Ele usava uma bengala para se apoiar, mas Olivia nem reparou muito no acessório.

Ele vestia um suéter azul-marinho e calça de moletom, ambos da marinha, ele lhe parecia uma pessoa simples, como qualquer cidadão do país. Por um minuto, todos os problemas sumiram de sua mente e eram apenas os dois em um quarto de hospital.

— Não mereço um abraço? — Fitz indagou e Olivia sorriu de canto antes de ir até ele.

— Merece mais do que isso — A mulher respondeu e ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios do homem que recebeu o beijo de forma ardorosa, embrenhando os dedos da mão livre nos cabelos dela.

Quando os dois separaram os lábios, a mulher encostou a cabeça no peito forte dele e os dedos dele lhe fizeram um carinho gostoso no topo da cabeça.

— Você tem autorização para ficar andando no quarto desse jeito? — Perguntou.

— Bom… o médico disse que seria melhor aguardar até amanhã para ter certeza de está tudo bem, mas eu não sei que diferença pode fazer de hoje para amanhã. Estava cansado de ficar deitado nessa maldita cama.

— Se você piorar, eu largo aqui dentro desse hospital para morrer sozino — Olivia dissera e Fitz sorrira ao reparar a feição irritada dela.

— Eu preparei uma surpresa para você — Ele disse e ela levantou a cabeça para olhos nos olhos do homem.

— Eu normalmente odeio surpresas, mas confesso que desta vez estou animada para descobrir o que é — Olivia largou a pequena irritação de ladoe cedeu a chantagem.

— Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas — Fitz disse e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Por favor, não me diga que estamos regredindo no seu comportamento, senhor presidente. — Olivia perguntou sorridente.

— Tenha pena de mim e não me chame de "senhor presidente", porque mesmo estando rasgado e machucado, te jogo naquela cama e e rasgo você também, mas de outra maneira — Fitz disse, puxando-a para beijá-la novamente.

Olivia sentira o calor já conhecido entre as pernas e se entregou ao beijo. Fitz cortou o beijo, seguindo com os lábios até a mandíbula delineada da mulher, depositando beijos por todo o caminho. Olivia correspondeu ao carinho cravando as unhas na nuca e nos ombros de Fitz que não reclamou daquela dor que lhe parecia agradável.

— Será que aguento até o fim de semana sem sexo? — Fitz indagou, mas parecia perguntar para si mesmo. — o médico disse que era melhor esperar, mas nós sabemos que não sou muito bom em obedecer a ordens médicas.

— Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz por essa desobediência — Olivia disse e arrancou um sorriso do homem.

— Você é tão safada quanto eu, Olivia. E isso me excita até os meus limites — Fitz falou, travando as mandíbulas. — Eu queria você nessa cama, agora mesmo.

— Sabe que não podemos — Olivia disse, seu sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

— Quem disse isso? Eu sou o presidente, se eu não puder fazer sexo com você aqui, não posso mais nada nesse país.

Olivia mordiscou o lábio inferior do homem e esfregou sua intimidade mesmo que ainda vestida sobre o membro que estava visivelmente ereto do presidente.

— Posso saber qual é a surpresa? — Olivia indagou curiosa e Fitz negou com a cabeça.

— Não sabia que tinha a tendência a ser tão curiosa, senhorita. E se esfregar em mim não fará com que eu te dê a resposta — Fitz disse e um riso acompanhou sua fala. — Mas se isso te alivia um pouco, faremos uma viagem.

— Você ficou maluco? O país está um caos por conta desse ataque que você sofreu, todos esperam pela sua volta.

— Eles irão esperar um pouco mais por isso. Tenho ordens médicas de que deveria me ausentar do trabalho, evitar estresse e descansar porque posso ter um ataque cardíaco facilmente por conta dos efeitos colaterais do veneno.

— Então, essa ordem você resolveu seguir — Liv assentiu e sorria para o homem que também ria de maneira quase travessa.

— Claro. Não quero morre.

— Você pode ter uma complicação e morrem enquanto fazemos sexo também.

— E existe maneira melhor de morrer do que enfiado dentro de você?

— Você consegue ser romântico e estragar tudo ao mesmo tempo — Olivia sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas e então, posso fazer a surpresa? — Fitz indagou.

— Depende de qual lugar vai me levar.

— Se eu te contar vai perder a graça e deixar de ser surpresa — Fitz revirou os olhos.

— Acho que posso confiar em você — Olivia disse, sendo sincera.

— Que bom. Porque eu confio a minha existência à você se for preciso.

Fitz não esperou um milésimo de segundo antes de beijar Olivia novamente. Ambos estava descobrindo cada vez mais o sentimento que crescia em seus corações, um amor que nascera do impossível e se tornara a única possibilidade de redenção para ambos. Um pigarro interrompeu o beijo, fazendo com que ambos olhassem para a porta e o estava ali, segurava uma pasta branca e outra preta nas mãos.

— Com licença, me desculpem atrapalhar — Ele disse e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e trancando-a. — Nós temos apenas hoje para conversarmos, já que amanhã você terá alta, senhor.

— Claro. — Fitz se sentou na cama e puxou Olivia para que ficasse em seus braços. — Estou preparado para mais descobertas.

— Primeiramente, preciso lhe informar que o senhor vem sendo atacado por uma sociedade secreta comandada por uma pessoa com codinome de Dália.

— Até aó nós sabemos. Você sabe algo sobre Dália? — Olivia perguntou.

— Eu tenho suspeitas de que seja uma mulher. Andei investigando a vida de muitas pessoas no meio político em busca de alguém que pudesse ser essa pessoa, já que o senhor possui muitos inimigos.

— E chegou até alguma conclusão? — Fitz vincou a testa.

— Seu vice-presidente Chad Henson, Senhor Patrick Graham Governador e a senhora Anelise Rodd possuem vínculo com essa sociedade.

— Anelise? Meu Deus! — Olivia falou e levou a mão aos lábios. — Ela sempre foi tão gentil comigo. — Fitz apertou a mão na cintura da mulher, como quem tentava reconfortá-la.

— Acha que ela pode ser quem comanda tal sociedade? — Fitz perguntou.

— Não acredito que seja ela, mas tenho certeza que é alguém com meios de conseguir escapar, pois nunca consigo pegar os rastros da pessoa. Mas acho que vou acabar vencendo Dália pelo cansaço.

— Meu pai te colocou para tomar conta da minha vida? — Fitz perguntou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas. — Aquele velho não me larga nem depois de morto.

— Ele acreditava que seu jeito autêntico, faria com que outras pessoas te odiassem, mas acho que ele não esperava algo tão grandde como essa sociedade que vem tentando contra sua vida, senhor. — O homem que se apresentara como Thompson disse. — Além desses nomes que citei estou investigando Ruby Jonhssom, Cyrus Beene e sua falecida esposa Mellie Grant.

— Mellie estava envolvida? — Fitz se sobressaltou e sentiu uma dor no peito pelo esforço repentino. — Cyrus é meu braço direito, tem me ajudado em todos os momentos, duvido que tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso, já Ruby… posso esperar qualquer coisa.

— Como disse, preciso terminar minhas investigações, senhor. Tenho uma lista de prováveis agentes do serviço secreto que podem estar envolvidos no esquema, talvez fosse bom que os demitisse.

— Claro. — Disse, balançando com a cabeça em concordância.

— Aliás, você falou sobre Ruby e foi ela que vazou aquelas fotos para várias mídias, além de ter ajudado Thomas Nielsen a colocar Jake Ballard dentro da Casa Branca, já que seu nome não estava na lista. Nielsen possuía todo o conhecimento preciso para colocar alguém dentro da Casa Branca, ele conhecia passagens secretas, e, além disso, preparava suas operações de segurança, ou seja, era muito fácil entrar na Casa Branca com a ajuda dele. Thomas é conhecido como "Russian" dentro da sociedade, inclusive ele possui uma tatuagem nas costas com o apelido.

— O filho da puta era meu chefe de segurança. Não sei como ele não tinha me matado ainda.

— Ando investigando a vida dele também, senhor. E o que eu descobri, talvez não lhe agrade tanto.

— É tanta coisa que já estou ficando até confusa — Olivia passou a mão pelos cabelo e abraçou o próprio corpo em seguida.

— Thomas possuía um vínculo afetivo com sua esposa.

— Vínculo afetivo? — Fitz repetiu as palavras, já imaginando o que poderia vir como resposta. Talvez ele estivesse apenas querendo ganhar tempo antes da bomba que viria, e Olivia pressentindo isso, segurou a sua mão.

— Eles eram amantes, senhor.


	29. Chapter 28

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capitulo 28

Fitz olhou para Olivia, como se buscasse nos olhos da mulher algum tipo de consolo após ouvir as palavras, e encontrou o acalento que precisava. Um olhar que lhe transmitia a paz que precisava, e aquilo bastava.

— Como você descobriu isso? — Fitz questionou.

— Emails, cartas e imagens de vigilância. Passei um bom tempo investigando sobre isso, senhor.

— Então, o filho que ela esperava era dele — Fitz concluiu com um suspiro pesado. Era óbvio que aquilo ainda mexia com ele, a ideia de que o único filho que nunca tivera, não era nem mesmo seu.

— Sim, senhor — Thompson disse e então vincou a testa. — Sinto muito em ter que lhe passar essa s informações. Sei que são muitas coisas para assimilar, e talvez algumas dessas novidades não o agrade.

— Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo de verdade, Thompson. Estou cansado de mentiras ao meu redor, tem sido patético trabalhar todos os dias em um cargo que me dá pleno poder de saber de tudo o que acontece no mundo, mas não saber nem ao menos em quem confiar perto de mim.

— Fique tranquilo, senhor. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo no que for preciso e vamos descobrir quem está por trás desse grupo terrorista.

— E vamos acabar com eles, Thompson. Eles já mataram gente demais. Minha gente sangra pela falta de escrúpulos deles.

Thompson saiu do quarto logo depois de finalizarem a conversa, Olivia se sentou em uma poltrona grande branca que estava próxima da cama, e Fitz se acomodou ao lado dela soltando alguns resmungos de dor.

— Preciso preparar uma carta de demissão para Chad Henson e fazê-lo assinar a todo custo.

— Você pode ameaçá-lo. Thompson provavelmente tem provas do envolvimento dele em muitos crimes — Olivia disse, entrelaçando seu braço no do homem que assentiu,

— Eu não posso sair do país e deixar que ele tome conta daqui enquanto eu estiver ausente.

— Nossa viagem será cancelada, então? — Indagou.

— Não se empolgue tanto com a idéia de eu desistir da viagem, Liv. Já tenho idéia de quem vou escolher para assumir o posto de vice-presidente — Fitz se virou um pouco e beijou o pescoço da mulher. — Agora vamos falar de coisa boa? Vamos falar sobre como eu vou aproveitar de você nessa bendita viagem.

— Como se eu fosse deixar — Olivia disse, um sorriso travesso brincava em seus lábios.

— Ah, senhorita Pope, Achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase em que você finge não sentir nada por mim. — Fitz mordiscou a orelha da mulher que virou o rosto e segurou o queixo do homem.

— Te desafio a me deixar louca nessa viagem, Fitzgerald — Olivia disse, seu tom sensual se arrastou pelo ar daquele quarto.

— Eu farei melhor do que isso, e você sabe bem disso, não é? Por isso mesmo, gosta de me provocar. — Fitz sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu estou perdido com você.

— Eu diria que é o contrário — Olivia retrucou. — Você encontra a si mesmo comigo.

— Eu poderia dizer que é presunçosa, mas a maior verdade de todas, é que não sei se teria aguentado tudo o que venho passando sem você. As pessoas acreditam que por eu ser presidente, tenho que aguentar todas as dores existentes, mas não é tão fácil assim.

— Diz isso por ter descoberto sobre Mellie e Thomas? — Olivia perguntou, seu tom denotava um sentimento que fez Fitz sorrir como que tinha feito uma descoberta fora do normal, talvez fosse.

— Está com ciúmes, Liv? — Fitz fez a pergunta enquanto uma sensação gostosa percorria sua veias.

— Como não sentiria? Vocês se amaram, tiveram uma história.

— Eu a amei, isso é verdade, e dizer o contrário disso, seria omitir algo. Mas o que eu sentia era amor por algo que nunca existiu de verdade, porque meu relacionamento com Mellie fora verdadeiro até certo ponto, e depois se transformou na maior mentira que já vivi — Fitz falava, e Olivia pôde ver que o que o homem possuía nos olhos era a tristeza, a tristeza

pelo luto da fantasia que tivera de que seu casamento fora em algum momento algo real.

Cada vez que o presidente descobria algo, uma parte da história que tivera com Mellie, era destruída. Era claro que ele não tiraria dela o mérito de tê-lo ajudado a se tornar quem era, mas a história entre os dois teria terminado de maneira mais bonita e correta se Mellie tivesse sido sincera e se ela tivesse aberto o jogo para Fitz, contando que estava tudo errado no relacionamento dos dois.

Mas se ela tivesse feito tal coisa, a história de Fitz e Olivia talvez nunca se tornasse real. O destino era que eles se cruzassem, de uma maneira bem torta, mas real. Ela era tudo o que o homem precisava. O presidente dos Estados Unidos da América não ficaria de pé diante de tanto acontecimento ruim, se não fosse a futura primeira-dama. Liv beijou os lábios do homem, que a puxou para si, colando os corpos de maneira desajeitada pela posição de ambos na poltrona, mas que ainda assim era perfeitamente adequada.

Como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

No dia seguinte, Fitz se preparou não apenas para sair do hospital, mas também para aparecer na televisão de milhares de cidadãos americanos. Todos haviam sido avisados sobre o pronunciamento dele, e aguardavam com ansiedade pelo que o líder da nação falaria.

Olivia observava toda a movimentação naquele quarto de hospital que fora o local em que praticamente havia morado nos dias anteriores. Ao seu lado estavam Abby e David que sorriam de

maneira óbvia um para o outro, só um cego não perceberia a quantidade de amor envolvido ali.

Em seguida, eles saíram do hospital e seguiram para a Casa Branca. Olivia foi no carro junto com o presidente. Ela se sentia apreensiva por voltar ali com ele, temia que ele pudesse se sentir, de alguma forma, aterrorizado ao voltar ali. Mas o olhar do presidente era o mesmo de sempre, de quem não temia o que viria pela frente. As pessoas o ovacionavam enquanto ele passava nas ruas de

Washington e se aproximava da Casa Branca. Fitz segurava uma das mãos da mulher e a acariciava sem parar, parecia querer passar um pouco de calmaria para a mulher. Não demoraram muito até que o motorista alcançasse o portão noroeste da Casa Branca, e quando estavam dentro do local em segurança, Fitz já saiu do carro preparando-se para o discurso que daria na sala de imprensa. Cyrus veio em seu encalço, dando dicas do que falar, já prevendo a maioria das perguntas que poderiam surgir na sala de imprensa logo após o discurso que ele daria. Olivia estava logo atrás dos dois, com Abby ao seu lado.

Todos entraram em uma sala, para que arrumassem Fitz rapidamente, logo já havia alguns profissionais ajeitando os cabelos e entregando um terno alinhado e com cheiro de novo para o presidente.

\- Seu bastardo! – Cyrus esbravejou quando Fitz fingira sentir dor ao ouvir uma reclamação de seu braço direito. – Eu deveria deixar você afundar mesmo!

\- Agora que conseguiu me ajudar a reerguer? Seria um trabalho muito grande desperdiçado, não acha? – Fitz ainda ria da brincadeira que fizera. – Estamos quase ganhando a maldita

eleição, Cyrus. Sorria e se anime um pouco, seu velho carrancudo.

\- Depois reclama que não te trato como um presidente deve ser tratado. Vendo esses momentos, dá para perceber o motivo – Cyrus sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu não te entendo, Cy – Fitz começou, bebendo um pouco de chá – já que o médico ainda não tinha liberado o café, bebida preferida do presidente, depois do whisky, é claro. – Queria que eu parasse de tratar as pessoas de maneira rude, e agora que estou aberto e inclusive fazendo piadas, acha ruim também. Decida-se, meu caro.

\- Ah, Olivia! – Cyrus se virou para a mulher que mantinha os braços cruzado sobre o peitoral, rindo da cena que se desenrolava na sua frente. – Cuide do seu noivo! Preciso de um café forte ou serei capaz de matá-lo hoje.

Liv sabia que Cyrus voltaria bem mais calmo, o homem estava irritado apenas pelas brincadeiras insistentes do presidente que se mostrava consideravelmente mais alegre e sorridente naquele dia.

Ela não sabia se era pela alta que ele recebera logo após o pronunciamento, ou pela viagem que fariam juntos. A mulher não queria acreditar na segunda opção, mas seu coração traidor

logo acreditou na hipótese, fazendo-a sorrir. Fitz fez um movimento com a cabeça, chamando pedindo para que ela se aproximasse.

\- Preciso do meu beijo para conseguir falar tudo sem gaguejar ou falar merda – Fitz falou e Olivia ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Até parece que é a primeira vez que aparece em rede nacional – riu.

\- Dá para simplesmente me dar um beijo sem reclamar? – Fitzgerald pediu, segurando a mão da mulher e puxando-a para si. Liv sorriu da maneira engraçada que o presidente falara e se inclinou, depositando um beijo nos lábios do homem.

\- Chega ou terei reações diante desse beijo que não deveria ter nesse momento – Fitz disse e olhou para baixo, Olivia seguiu o olhar dele e pôde reparar a proeminência volumosa nas

calças dele.

\- Acho que é tarde demais, senhor presidente – Olivia disse, chamando-o daquele jeito de maneira proposital, e então piscou, antes de se afastar até o local onde estava anteriormente ao lado de sua melhor amiga.

Alguns minutos depois, o maquiador deu os últimos retoques no presidente, dando a ele uma aparência de saúde, antes que finalmente fosse dado o aviso de que ele estaria no ar em alguns segundos. Fitz se levantou e seguiu até uma sala onde alguns jornalistas selecionados aguardavam por ele.

\- Bom dia – Fitz começou com a voz firme. – Meus caros cidadãos americanos, eu venho diante de vocês para trazer a calma para seus corações aflitos. Nos últimos dias, passamos

juntos por uma situação complicada, um atentado contra minha vida que foi contra a vida de vocês também – Fitz mantinha a postura reta. – Inicialmente trouxeram calúnia sobre minha vida pessoal, e então me atacaram não apenas moralmente, mas fisicamente. Medidas já foram tomadas contra esse tipo de ataque, os responsáveis já estão na mira da CIA. Diante disso, posso garantir a vocês que estão seguros, nossa pátria está segura, cada esquina desse enorme país está tomada

por policiais vigilantes e agentes.

Logo em seguida, o novo contratado para tomar conta das relações-públicas do presidente abriu para que os jornalistas fizessem perguntas, e várias mãos ávidas se ergueram em busca

de uma chance que valia ouro naquele momento.

\- Senhor presidente, sobre a senhorita Ruby Johnsson, ela foi demitida? Isso foi por culpa das fotos que vazaram no mesmo dia do ataque ao senhor e a senhorita Pope?

\- Ruby Johnsson pediu para sair do cargo que exercia e como prova disso assinou um documento, pedindo sua demissão.

Fitz sabia que era uma mentira, afinal ele mesmo pedira que a mulher se demitisse, mas ele possuía um documento que fora assinado pela mulher comprovando que ela pedira demissão, então não temia pela omissão da verdade que fazia ali.

\- Senhor presidente, como se sente ao voltar para a Casa Branca após o atentado?

\- Me sinto mais forte. Se o que queriam fazer era me deixar mais fraco e vulnerável, quem está por trás desse ataque, apenas conseguiu que eu me tornasse mais preparado para o que

possa vir futuramente.

\- O senhor falou que estão caçando os autores do ataque que ocorreu, mas existe algum suspeito? Já sabemos que um dos agentes secretos estava infiltrado, e o homem que o feriu está morto, mas há mais alguém por trás disso que poderia ser passado para os cidadãos norte-americanos ficarem em alerta?

\- Ainda estamos investigando, mas posso dizer que estamos bem perto de descobrir – Fitz respondeu com veracidade, olhando diretamente para as câmeras. Cyrus olhou para Fitz que assentiu apenas ao ler o olhar de seu assessor e então voltou a falar. - Eu estarei deixando o país nos

próximos dias por pedidos do médico que cuidou de mim, e estarei deixando vocês em boas mãos.

Um homem alto e calvo subiu no pequeno palanque da sala de imprensa da Casa Branca e todos se olhavam sem entender o motivo do vice-presidente, Chad Henson, não estar ali no lugar daquele homem.

\- Stuart Lodge, governador de Nevada foi escolhido nesta manhã como novo vice-presidente logo após o pedido de demissão de Chad Henson do cargo da vice-presidência.

As mãos de levantaram audaciosas e cheias de curiosidade, porém foram ignoradas enquanto Fitz apertava a mão de seu antigo aliado em um cumprimento de boas-vindas. O homem

calvo se aproximou do microfone e Fitz acenou para os jornalistas que ainda estavam atônitos, completamente confusos com toda aquela novidade.

Olivia era uma das pessoas mais confusas do local. A mulher seguira o presidente e Cyrus, e logo alcançou o braço de Fitz que se virou sorridente para ela.

\- Como assim Chad pediu demissão? Eu estou mais confusa do que aquelas pessoas na sala de imprensa – Olivia falou e Fitz sorriu como quem tinha ganhado as eleições.

\- Eu coloquei meu plano em ação, mostrei para Chad as provas que tenho de vários crimes cometidos por ele, e a única coisa que precisei fazer foi fazê-lo escolher entre sair daqui preso

ou sair daqui por livre e espontânea vontade.

\- E é claro que aquele velho nojento não sairia daqui preso. Imagine só, manchar a reputação de bom velhinho que ele tem, não é? – Olivia revirou os olhos.

\- Sei que você não aprova a ideia, por isso, já adianto que ele será preso do mesmo jeito. Mas não saberá que foi por minha culpa e já estaremos bem longe daqui.

\- Você é...

\- Genial? – Fitz indagou e levantou uma das sobrancelhas de maneira curiosa.

\- Louco – Olivia falou por fim e Fitz ainda ria.

\- Eu não seria presidente dos Estados Unidos se não fosse louco, Liv – ele disse e então piscou para a mulher. Fitz olhou para trás e falou na direção de Abby. – Pegue três dias de férias da sua amiga, Abby. Olivia será minha pelos próximos dias.

\- Sim, senhor. Eu já estou sabendo, inclusive já preparei as malas dela, senhor presidente – Abby respondeu ao presidente.

\- E para aonde estamos indo? – Olivia perguntou curiosa.

\- Você vai descobrir daqui a pouco – Fitz respondeu, segurando a mão da mulher e guiando-a até a garagem, onde os agentes do serviço secreto já os aguardava como sempre a

postos.

Liv se virou para Abby e segurou a mão da amiga.

\- Abby, minha mãe continua na casa que era da minha avó. Eu preciso que você fique com ela e a ajude, eu temo que ela possa cometer alguma loucura .

\- Não vou nem perguntar o motivo.

\- Dessa vez a coisa foi barra pesada, Abby. Não posso explicar agora.

\- Não precisa, Liv. Eu cumpro meus deveres, independente do que aconteça, sabe disso. Estou sempre do seu lado.

\- Obrigada – Liv disse e abraçou a amiga.

Logo em seguida ela entrou no carro, onde o presidente já estava a espera dela e ele só esperou que o carro começasse a se movimentar para beijar Olivia com interesse e desejo. Olivia embrenhou seus dedos pelos cabelos do presidente, correspondendo avidamente à investida dele.

Uma das mãos de Fitz pousou sobre uma das coxas da mulher que sentia seu corpo reagindo ao toque habilidoso do homem que ela descobrira amar de maneira tão profunda, os pelos do corpo de Olivia se arrepiaram deliciosamente enquanto sentia ele puxando os cabelos de sua nuca para trás, de maneira que seu pescoço se transformava em uma área livre para a exploração de Fitz com a língua.

\- Eu não posso fazer o que quero com você ainda, Liv. Mas não sei se vou seguir as ordens médicas, não dá para ficar de repouso com você ao meu lado – Fitz falou no ouvido de Olivia.

\- Eu sei de um jeito que você não precisa fazer esforço nenhum por enquanto – Liv disse, deslizando a mão pelo peitoral do homem sobre a camisa. – Quer ver?

\- Só se você me deixar te dar o mesmo tesão depois – Fitz respondeu entre dentes enquanto sentia a mão da mulher deslizando sobre o volume que o membro dele fazia por estar duro dentro da calça social grafite.

\- Ah, senhor presidente...essa viagem me parece que será melhor do que a primeira que fizemos juntos – Olivia disse, abrindo o cinto e beijando o homem em seguida.


	30. Chapter 29

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capitulo 29

O carro não demorou para chegar até a base aérea militar, e o fluxo de pessoas no local era ameno, pois tudo havia sido planejado nos mínimos detalhes pelos agentes do serviço secreto. Não poderia haver mais erros de cálculo devido ao risco iminente que pairava sobre a cabeça de Fitz.

Fitz estava tentando se controlar o máximo que podia, mas depois de Liv tê-lo provocado dentro do carro presidencial, foi como se riscassem um fósforo e o jogasse sobre a gasolina. O seu sangue bombeava em um ritmo intenso, e ele já podia sentir as reações que isso causava pelo relevo em sua calça social grafite. Olivia o olhou, lançando um sorriso atrevido, e aquilo fora o suficiente para que o presidente jogasse todo o resto de sanidade que ainda lhe restava para os ares.

Eles caminhavam dentro de uma área restrita do aeroporto militar, e ele estava segurando uma das mãos da mulher com firmeza quando a puxou sem aviso prévio, deixando-a confusa enquanto os agentes secretos os seguia pela nova rota que o presidente escolhera. Eles se aproximaram de uma sala na qual havia uma placa em que se podia ler "Apenas funcionários.", e aquilo nunca impediria que Fitz entrasse ali. Seu propósito era muito importante.

— O que está fazendo, meu amor? — Olivia indagara, curiosa pela atitude repentina do homem.

Fitz abriu a porta e fez sinal para que os agentes o esperassem do lado de fora, alguns militares passavam por ali e quase ninguém entendia o que o presidente queria com aquela novidade.

Após entrar e passar a chave na grossa porta de metal, ele espalmou sua mão sobre a barriga de Olivia que encolheu-se de maneira instintiva, já prevendo o que o homem tanto queria. Ele caminhou, levando-a até a parede mais próxima e quando ele encostou Olivia contra a parede branca, a beijou com ardor.

Olivia correspondeu ao beijo, deixando-se levar pelo desejo que a consumia, esquecendo-se completamente do terror que passara nos dias anteriores. Quando eles se afastaram um pouco, os olhos abrasadores de Fitz tomaram os seus olhos tempestuosos por completo, e tudo parecia se encaixar ali naquele pequeno momento.

Fitz acariciou o rosto da mulher com as costas dos dedos de uma de suas mãos. Ele a observou por um longo tempo, e inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente, dessa vez com mais calma.

Mas bastou apenas um gemido de antecipação sair do fundo da garganta de Liv para que ele rugisse de volta, assim como um leão ao redor de sua presa. Ele usou suas mãos para erguer os braços da mulher sobre a cabeça dela, e segurou ambos pelos pulsos, usando apenas uma de suas mãos para fazê-lo, com a outra mão, ele desenhou carícias pelo corpo de Olivia. Ele desceu lentamente, até alcançar a barra do vestido que Liv usava, e ainda encarando-a de maneira fixa e intensa, arrastou os dedos habilidosos pela parte interna da coxa dela que subia e descia os seios por culpa da respiração acelerada. Os dedos dele roçaram por cima do tecido úmido da calcinha, e ela remexeu em resposta, mordendo o lábio inferior com força para conter um gemido que pedia para sair de sua boca.

— Meu pau chega a suplicar quando sinto essa umidade deliciosa, sabia? — Fitz falou, sua expressão de quem sofria, quem necessitava de algo com urgência e o que ele queria apenas Olivia poderia lhe dar. — Eu te disse que te foderia com gosto, não foi? — Ele indagou, e passou a língua sobre os lábios avermelhados da mulher que apenas assentiu, sem forças para responder. — Gostaria de cumpri-la.

Fitz friccionou o dedo de maneira lenta e torturante sobre a calcinha, fazendo com que Liv fechasse os olhos, ainda friccionando ele deslizou para baixo e depois para cima novamente e parou exatamente sobre o clitóris dela que soltou um gemido sôfrego. Ele riu, e Liv tentou pedir que ele a tocasse bem ali, mas estava concentrada demais nas pequenas explosões que sentia, nos arrepios que lhe eram causados e na antecipação pelo que aconteceria a seguir.

Os dedos habilidosos continuaram seu rastro de destruição ao afastar a calcinha para o lado, Fitz retirou a mão recebendo um protesto em forma de resmungo de Olivia, ele levou os dedos até a boca da mulher e ela entendeu o que ele queria. Liv sugou os dedos, deixando-os molhados para o serviço que Fitz faria, O homem sentia como se sua calça fosse abrir sozinha diante da força de sua ereção, principalmente após sentir a língua deliciosa de Liv deslizando pelos seus dedos. Ele podia imaginar aquela boca em outra parte de seu corpo e isso o deixava completamente ensandecido.

— Você não imagina como tudo que você faz me excita, ou sabe e faz de propósito — ele falou e Olivia lhe lançou um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o presidente enfiou os dedos para baixo do vestido, indo até o exato ponto que Olivia tanto ansiava e quando ela sentiu os dedos de Fitz roçando sobre seu clitóris fechou as mãos em punhos, e tentou escapar, mas o homem segurou-lhe de maneira ainda mais firme. Com os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta e a cabeça tombada para trás, soltou um gemido alto quando os dedos do presidente iniciaram um movimento circular sobre seu ponto intumescido entre suas pernas.

E foi esse gemido alto, reflexo do poder que aquele homem tinha sobre ela quando o assunto era sexo, que fez com que ela se assustasse. Principalmente quando ouviu vozes envolvidas em conversas do lado de fora daquela sala. Afinal, se ela podia ouvi-los, eles também a ouviriam.

— Fitz! Melhor não fazermos isso... — ela disse com a voz fraca e ele a olhou com intenso desejo. — Tem pessoas trabalhando do lado de fora dessa sala de arquivos.

— Você não quer? — Fitz perguntou, visivelmente preocupado com a mulher.

Com os braços sobre sua cabeça, Liv sabia que não havia alternativa senão render-se. Não que ela quisesse fazer o contrário, pois a reciprocidade em seu olhar diante do desejo que transparecia pelos poros de Fitz, demonstrava o quanto ela o queria também.

— Não disse que não queria, Fitz. Eu apenas me pergunto o que as demais pessoas pensarão enquanto ouvirem meus gemidos do lado de fora — Liv dissera com a voz entrecortada por culpa de sua respiração irregular.

— Não se preocupa com o que os outros irão pensar, Liv. Lembre-se de que eu sou o presidente, e eles não seriam loucos de comentar ou olhar de maneira diferente para nós dois — Fitz dissera com toda a segurança que sempre possuíra. — Me assombra que seja tão resolvida para algumas coisas e algo tão simples te deixe tão preocupada — Fitz abaixou o tom de voz e sussurrou bem perto do ouvido da mulher. — Posso continuar de onde paramos? — Ele suplicou com a voz desejosa e mergulhou dois dedos dentro da umidade da mulher, penetrando-a de maneira quente, arrancando um gemido ainda mais alto da mulher.

— Continue — ela respondeu e Fitz sorriu diante do olhar safado que ela lançou para ele. — Só pare quando sentir meu gozo em seus dedos.

— Sua ordem foi ouvida e será atendida com todo prazer — ele respondeu, abandonando os braços da mulher e embrenhando os dedos pelos fios de cabelos dela, agarrando-os com firmeza enquanto a beijava, ainda com os dedos de sua outra mão enfiados dentro dela. Ele soltou os cabelos dela e agarrou sua cintura, puxando-a para si antes de retirar os dedos de dentro dela recebendo um resmungo, ele a guiou até uma estante cheia de papéis e a encostou ali.

Olivia aproveitou que suas mãos estavam livres e acariciou o membro rígido do presidente por cima da calça social, e ela pôde senti-lo endurecer ainda mais. Com um sorriso esperto, ela abriu o cinto sobre o olhar intenso do homem que a esperou apenas abrir o botão para reagir, segurando a bunda da mulher com vontade antes de deslizar a calcinha da mulher para baixo até que ela fizesse caminho até os pés de Liv, e então ele levou sua mão até a coxa da mulher e a levantara, erguendo uma das pernas dela. Liv entendeu o recado e circundou o homem com a perna erguida, ela segurava nos ombros de Fitz com vontade quando ele colou seu corpo no dela e sem enrolar muito, colocou seu membro para fora de sua calça e Liv mordeu o lábio em resposta. Fitz a segurou pela cintura e a ergueu um pouco, fazendo com que ela se encostasse uma das prateleiras da estante, fazendo com que alguns arquivos caíssem dali, algo que nem mesmo fizera diferença para ambos. O mundo poderia desabar naquele momento. Nada era mais importante do que a conexão que ambos criavam ali.

A mulher envolvera a cintura do presidente com ambas as pernas, segurando firme no pescoço dele, enquanto ele segurava o membro entre os dedos e o posicionava na entrada molhada de Olivia. Eles se entreolharam por alguns milésimos de segundos antes que Fitz arremetesse para dentro da mulher, fazendo-a vincar a testa diante do tesão que percorria-lhe o corpo. Ele deslizou o membro para fora, e então penetrou novamente, arrancando um gemido nada contido de Olivia.

Fitz chupou o lábio inferior de Olivia, enquanto aumentava o ritmo das arremetidas para dentro de Olivia que se entregava ao momento, ele ia cada vez mais rápido, de acordo com o que ambos os corpos pediam. Fitz não queria gozar sem que Olivia gozasse também, mas não conseguira resistir enquanto a mulher gemia palavras desconexas em seu ouvido e arranhava-lhe o pescoço e as costas por cima do tecido da camisa social.

A explosão de orgasmo o atingira de maneira violenta, e ele colara seus lábios nos de Liv enquanto seu corpo se contraía por completo. Cada célula de seu corpo gritava que seu corpo e prazer pertencem àquela mulher colada em seu corpo.

Olivia se prepara para descer, mas Fitz a impede e ela o olha sem entender o que ele pretende, mas ele logo a responde.

— Acha mesmo que vai sair daqui sem que eu te faça gozar e gemer meu nome? — Fitz diz e então a carregara até uma mesinha próxima a eles. Ele empurrou alguns papéis para o chão, e colocara o corpo de Liv ali. Em seguida, ele se abaixou e sem pensar duas vezes sugou o clitóris de Liv que jogara a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido intenso e puxando os cabelos dos homem. Ele circulou em volta do clitóris com a língua, e usou dois dedos para penetrá-la , masturbando-a com intensidade e velocidade. Olivia se contorcia sobre a mesa, diante do prazer desmedido que sentia. Aos poucos o ápice foi sendo construído, preenchendo-a aos poucos, até que ela sentira seu corpo em combustão.

O prazer extremo explodira de dentro para fora do corpo de Olivia de uma maneira que ela nunca experimentara antes, porque ela sentia que com Fitz era sempre assim, uma novidade. O sexo com ele nunca era o mesmo, era como se ele se reinventasse a cada vez. Fogos de artifício ainda explodiam ao redor da cabeça de ambos. Olivia jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas e gemendo alto pelo nome do presidente.

— Ah, Fitz! — ela gemeu, enquanto sentia seu clitóris convulsionando sob a língua do homem, e sua intimidade contraindo e apertando os dedos dele dentro de si antes que o orgasmo fosse embora.

Com a respiração arfante, ela consertou o corpo e encarou Fitzgerald que retirou os dedos encharcados de dentro da intimidade da mulher e os sugara como se fosse o melhor dos manjares. Ele se ajeitou sobre a mesa, colando seu corpo sobre o dela rapidamente, para beijá-la em seguida.

Em seguida, ele se deita e puxa Olivia para junto de si.

— O ferimento passou no teste — Fitz disse de maneira trivial, se deitando sobre a mesa e Liv se sobressaltara.

— Caramba! Porque não me falou? Me esqueci completamente disso — Olivia disse, levando uma de suas mãos até a boca, visivelmente preocupada. — Poderia ter aberto os pequenos pontos com a força que fez.

— Não está sangrando, isso é o que importa — Fitzgerald respondera sem preocupação na voz. — Só está latejando um pouco.

— Oh, meu Deus! Veja o que eu fiz! Fiquei tanto tempo falando sobre isso e aqui estava eu, fazendo-o forçar e atrapalhando sua recuperação — Olivia disse.

— Você me fez feliz — Fitz disse, fazendo com que Liv se calasse. — Eu me perguntava se eu poderia ser feliz de novo depois de ter perdido Mellie e descobri que a felicidade que possuía com ela é insignificante perante ao que sinto ao seu lado.

— Não precisa exagerar, Fitz — Olivia sacudiu a cabeça, ficando sem-graça diante daquela declaração repentina.

— É raro encontrar alguém que esteja disposto a pensar ou dizer a verdade. Nesse momento estou sendo verdadeiro, Liv.

— Fitz acariciou os cabelos da mulher antes de prosseguir: — Aliás, adorei que tenha me chamado de "amor".

— Mas é assim que chamamos as pessoas que amamos.

— Então, vou te chamar dessa maneira a partir de agora — Fitz disse e então ambos ficaram em silêncio, sentindo a pele um do outro naquele abraço aconchegante, sentindo as

respirações que começavam a se regular. — Esse silêncio me parece algo maior do que cansaço.

Liv sorriu fracamente e assentiu, Fitz acariciou-lhe os cabelos em um cafuné lento, que acalmava a tempestade que voltava a pairar sobre o coração de Olivia.

— Minha mãe matou um homem — ela disse simplesmente e Fitz não reagiu inicialmente.

— Em legítima defesa? — ele questionou após um suspiro pesado.

— Talvez. Ela me contou que um homem ameaçou meu pai e eu não queria pensar nada de ruim contra meu próprio pai, mas ele a abandonou no local do crime e não a ajudou em nada, Fitz.

— Isso é no mínimo estranho. Seu pai tem suporte de muitas pessoas, sei que ele conseguiria se livrar da culpa que poderia recair sobre sua mãe de maneira ágil, alegando legítima defesa, por exemplo. O que mais existe no mundo político são pessoas que fazem uma boa maquiagem do que não parece ter salvação.

— Não é? Se eu consigo maquiar algo desse tipo, imagine meu pai. E é exatamente por isso que venho pesando que ele talvez possa estar escondendo algo mais, e isso me aflige, Fitz — ela falou e sua aflição estava presente na voz. — Eu tenho medo do que eu possa vir a descobrir. E sinceramente, pensando aqui, fico temerosa também que possam vir atrás da minha mãe, não acho correto deixá-la sozinha.

— o que você fez com ela? A deixou na cena do crime?

— Não, eu pedi para um homem de confiança para se livrar de qualquer vestígio e rastro de que um homem fora morto na mansão de meus pais e levei minha mãe para a casa que era da minha avó até que a mansão esteja livre de qualquer coisa.

— Vejo que resolveu tudo sozinha — Fitz lançou um sorriso cheio de orgulho da mulher que tinha ao seu lado. — Esse homem de confiança...

— Eu nunca vi seu rosto, mas quando aconteceu aquele trágico episódio com Jake, em que a garota Sarah morrera, foi esse homem que ajudou minha avó a não me envolver na história. Foi ele que fizera a história parecer um acidente, e eu fiquei tão agradecida que nem mesmo me importei. Sei que Huck é de confiança, ele já teve chances de me ferrar, mas continua calado e me ajuda sempre que pode.

— Nunca se interessou em saber quem é o rosto por trás do nome? — Fitzgerald indagou e Liv negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Eu acho que teria vergonha de me apresentar depois de tantos favores.

— Favores? Ele não cobra nada de você? — Fitz indagou, surpreso.

— Ele cobra algo muito simbólico e normalmente só cobra quando o serviço é para terceiros e não me envolvam. Por exemplo, esse caso da minha mãe, duvido que ele cobrará alguma coisa. Mas eu sempre dou dinheiro a ele, não acho justo.

— Me parece estranho que ele cobre de outras pessoas, mas não cobre de você — Fitz disse em um tom desconfiado.

— Não acho que ele seja perigoso, Fitz.

— Você não acha, então tudo bem — ele disse em resposta. — Mas eu quero ver a cara dele, não custa nada vasculhar um pouco e descobrir quem é o bem-feitor — ele disse, pensativo.

Fitz não estava brincando quando dissera a palavra "vasculhar", pois ele iria mesmo vasculhar tudo atrás de Huck, ele não costumava errar quando seu instinto apitava e naquele momento seu instinto lhe dizia que por trás de Huck poderia ter uma surpresa. Ele só torcia muito para que não fosse uma surpresa desagradável. — Quanto à sua mãe, não se preocupe. Colocarei algumas pessoas bem perto dela para garantir sua segurança.

Olivia levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos azuis do presidente, ela sorria animada e ele lançou-lhe um sorriso divertido de volta.

— O que foi? Esse sorriso significa que vem mais coisa por aí. No que está pensando, meu amor? — Fitz perguntou, tombando a cabeça para um lado.

— Vai me dizer para aonde estamos indo? — Liv perguntou, a curiosidade transbordando pelos olhos dela.

— Você é mesmo muito insistente — ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Vamos! Levante-se e se vista para que eu possa te contar. Ela não precisou ouvir mais nada, se levantou em seguida e logo se vestiu, tentando se recompor, apesar de que de nada adiantava. Era como se a palavra sexo estivesse escrita na testa de ambos.

Eles saíram juntos da sala de arquivos do prédio da base aérea, sorriam divertidos e animados, como se o futuro lhes reservassem algo bom, algo melhor do que vinham tendo nos últimos tempos.

Assim que chegaram ao portão que os levariam até a garagem onde se encontrava o "Air Force One", Fitz segurou uma das mãos da mulher e beijou de maneira terna e carinhosa.

— Quando eu soube que você passou momentos maravilhosos com sua avó, não tive dúvidas de que ela era uma das pessoas que você mais amou em sua vida e em um momento tão arriscado como esse em que eu te coloquei, sinto a obrigação e o desejo profundo de reparar seu sofrimento.

— Eu não estou sofrendo, Fitz. Você está bem, então não há sofrimento.

— De qualquer maneira quero muito lhe trazer boas recordações, e sei que não existe outro lugar no mundo que você queira estar mais do que na cidade em que passava os verões com sua avó. Estamos em pleno verão europeu, seu aniversário se aproxima e esse era o destino da nossa lua de mel, caso estivéssemos casados.

— Nós estamos indo para Annecy? — Liv perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto e olhos brilhando de alegria.

— Sim. Mais precisamente para a casa em que sua avó te levava.

— Você alugou a casa?

— Sim. Minha idéia era comprá-la e te dar de presente, mas o dono não quis negociar e explicou através do corretor de imóveis que a casa tinha um valor sentimental que era impossível apagar.

— Não tem problema. Só de saber que estarei na casa em que cresci indo com minha avó será a melhor coisa do mundo — Liv disse e circundou os braços em volta do pescoço do presidente.

— Muito obrigada por prestar atenção nos detalhes e por trazer de volta em mim toda essa felicidade.

— Eu faço tudo por você, Liv — ele disse e então colou seus lábios aos da mulher que já esperava pela atitude.

As palavras ditas por Fitz não eram para ludibriar ou iludir, eram puras e verdadeiras. A intensidade de sua voz e o timbre forte da mesma relatavam que ele faria de tudo por ela, mataria ou morreria.

Fitz sentia-se feliz como nunca antes, tudo em sua vida parecia ter sido um ensaio para aquele momento que vivia com Olivia, e o presidente só desejava que aquilo não acabasse nunca e que nada atrapalhasse a felicidade dos dois. Mas ainda que ele fosse o presidente da maior potência mundial, não se podia ter tudo o que era desejado.


	31. Chapter 30

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 30

Para que a segurança de Fitz fosse considerada o suficiente, fora montado um esquema de guarda no estilo da Casa Branca. Ainda que quase ninguém soubesse exatamente para onde o presidente tinha ido, era necessário que toda a segurança estivesse bem preparada.

Cyrus soltara uma nota falsa, como se tivesse deixado escapar uma informação de que o presidente estava em uma fazenda que ganhara de seu pai nos Estados Unidos, e a mídia parecia estar muito ocupada com essa idéia, e tentando a todo custo descobrir onde estava localizada tal fazenda.

Enquanto isso, Fitz e Olivia chegavam à cidade de Annecy, era óbvio que logo que o presidente fosse reconhecido eles teriam que ir embora dali. Mas Fitz contava com a sorte de que usando roupas simples e bons óculos escuros, poderiam disfarçar um pouco e ficar por uns três ou quatro dias na cidade.

Liv não podia conter sua ansiedade para chegar à casa em que passara tantos verões com Elizabeth. Seu coração apertara com a saudade da avó, enquanto o carro passava pelas pequenas ruas da cidade. A cidade lembrava sua adolescência, lembrava quando ela corria pelas pequenas ruas e becos da cidade que parecia muito com Veneza. Ali, com o presidente, Liv percebia também que a cidade era a mais romântica que se poderia ir, e por ser tão pequena e aconchegante, lhe parecia melhor até mesmo do que Paris.

O carro parou e Liv olhou pelo vidro escurecido da janela do carro, sentia-se curiosa para ver o local em que Elizabeth passava as tardes dançando Beatles com ela, ou fazendo algum bolo que mais parecia vindo de uma confeitaria renomada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao perceber que a casa ainda era a mesma, o novo dono fizera algumas reformas, mas nada que tirasse a beleza da casa.

Fitz segurou a mão da noiva e olhou para a casa com uma curiosidade aparente também.

— Então, é essa a casa? — O presidente indagou e Liv assentiu. — Consigo imaginar você brincando por aqui quando mais nova — ele dissera e levantou a mão dela para beijar-lhe as costas de sua mão.

O papel de parede da sala ainda era o mesmo, desgastado e envelhecido pelo tempo, mas ainda o mesmo azul turquesa que ela escolhera com a avó. Os móveis foram vendidos juntos com a casa par ao novo dono e estavam ali, dispostos de maneira diferente, mas que traziam o passado para o presente de maneira forte que lhe fazia sorrir com uma leve pontada de saudade. Liv passou a mão delicada pela poltrona negra que a avó sempre se sentava para ler o jornal enquanto ela se sentava no tapete perto da avó, esperando que ela lhe passasse as folhas do jornal conforme ela lia. Foi ali que ela aprendeu a amar a política, enquanto ouvia a avó lhe contar sobre as histórias políticas de sua época, a luta das mulheres pelos direitos dos quais Liv desfrutava.

Fitzgerald se aproximou por trás da mulher pensativa, passou as mãos pelos ombros dela e beijou- lhe a nuca exposta pelo coque bem-feito que adornava os cabelos dela, deslizando as mãos cálidas pelos braços de Liv que sorrira com o gesto do presidente.

— Sei que as memórias devem estar lhe atingindo com toda força que existe. Eu vou lhe dar um tempo para apreciar a casa, mas gostaria que fosse até o quarto em que você costumava se hospedar quando vinha para cá — Liv se virou, surpresa pelo fato dele saber qual quarto era.

— Como você descobriu isso? — Liv indagou e Fitz sorriu de lado.

— Eu sempre descubro tudo, meu amor. Mesmo que tentem se esconder, eu desvendo o que quero — Fitzgerald lançou um sorriso presunçoso para Liv que sacudiu a cabeça diante das palavras que provavam que aquilo nunca mudaria no homem. — Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, preparei uma surpresa para você no quarto e gostaria que me acompanhasse até lá. Quero ver se a ideia te agrada tanto quanto a mim.

— Está me deixando curiosa — Liv disse enquanto Fitz segurava sua mão e subia as escadas imponentes de mármore branco.

A casa não era uma mansão, mas também não era um casebre. Era menor do que a mansão que a avó lhe deixara como herança em Washington, mas era mediana, o tamanho de casa na qual Liv se sentia aconchegada e protegida. O tapete com formatos geométricos sob seus pés lhe prenderam a atenção, a sua avó sempre lhe dissera que colocaria uma tapete naquele corredor que ligava os quartos no andar de cima, mas sempre acabavam se esquecendo de fazê-lo. Olivia sorrira ao perceber que o novo proprietário colocara um tapete ali, concretizara a vontade de sua avó, mesmo que sem saber.

— Agora quero que feche os olhos — Fitz pediu e Olivia atendeu, sendo guiada por mais alguns passos, ela parou quando o homem o fez. A voz grave e ainda sedosa atingiu-lhe os ouvidos de perto. Os lábios do homem, que estava por trás dela, encostavam na sua orelha. — Eu não vou entrar com você, porque o que está aí dentro é algo que não quero ver agora, pois gostaria de ser surpreendido. Sei apenas que fora sua segunda opção, e isso me basta. Quero deixar claro que se você não concordar, eu estarei aqui fora esperando sua resposta, mesmo que seja negativa, Liv — o presidente disse, e o coração dele era quem comandava naquele momento, Liv assentira enquanto sentia seu coração sendo abrasado pelas palavras do homem.

Ela ouviu o barulho da chave sendo girada, em seguida sua mão fora colocada sobre a maçaneta, e quando o homem soltara, ela soube qual era seu próximo passo. Olivia empurrou a porta e abriu os olhos, entrando no quarto com passos calmos, ela fechou a porta e então contemplou a surpresa que o presidente preparara. Seus olhos de uma profundeza sem fim, não acreditavam no que viam, e se encheram de lágrimas diante da ideia que lhe era feita. Era simples, era singelo e lhe parecia a coisa mais sincera que vira em toda sua vida.

O quarto ainda era o mesmo de quando ia ali com sua avó, inclusive alguns enfeites permaneciam no local, mas o que a fizera se emocionar era o vestido branco que ela escolhera quando ainda estava decidindo o que queria em seu casamento na Casa Branca. Fitz pesquisara antes de preparar aquilo, e tivera um ajudinha de seu amigo e braço-direito. Cyrus fizera questão de vasculhar todas as opções que Liv escolhera e passara para Fitzgerald que simplesmente entregara nas mãos de seu secretário.

Havia um cabide acolchoado e forrado de seda branca pendurado em um suporte ao lado da cama. Mas o que havia naquele simples cabide, era a resposta para a curiosidade que estava lhe consumindo. Aquele vestido de noiva, diante dos olhos de Liv, era a sua segunda opção. E de maneira estranha, naquele momento o vestido que estava disposto diante dela, lhe parecia melhor do que o vestido que fora a sua primeira opção. A verdade era que ali naquele quarto em que ela sempre encontrara a alegria durante a adolescência, era onde estava encontrando a sinceridade, a pureza daquele pedido feito de maneira tão carinhosa pelo homem que lhe aguardava do lado de fora do quarto.

Olivia se aproximou da cama e pegou o envelope branco, o papel lhe acariciou os dedos como um veludo, e uma lágrima caíra quando ela abrira o mesmo. Em letras douradas, escritas em punho, estava o texto, o pedido, a decisão.

" _Eu já sou seu, talvez seja seu desde o momento em que você colocara os seus doces e contraditoriamente tempestuosos olhos sobre os meus, mesmo sem imaginar que estaríamos aqui e que eu iria desejar tanto te ter ao meu lado para sempre, mesmo sem saber que te amaria mais do que pensei que seria capaz de amar alguém. Não quero que seja minha em tom possessivo, pois sei_ _que detestaria se lhe pedisse isso, então quero que seja a parte que me falta, a parte transforma meu pequeno ser em uma parte inteira. Se casaria comigo, Olivia?"_

Liv lia as palavras doces do homem com a mão sobre a boca, incrédula da intensidade dos sentimentos que foram jorrados naquele papel. Ela não conseguia acreditar também, que ela, sempre tão cética quanto a casamento, estava chorando porque sentia as palavras atingirem em cheio seu coração apaixonado. Ela se virou, e abriu a porta, tendo o cuidado de fechá-la em seguida para não estragar a surpresa de Fitz, o homem estava do outro lado do corredor, virado de costas e esperava por ela.

Ao perceber que Olivia estava ali, ele se virou e quando vira o sorriso da mulher, abrira um maior ainda em resposta. Sem pensar muito, Olivia se lançou nos braços dele e o beijou com intensidade.

Quando separaram os lábios, e se entreolharam, ela fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro intenso, cheios de desejos e expectativas antes de pronunciar o que Fitz tanto ansiava ouvir.

— Eu aceito, Fitz — ela pronunciou o apelido com carinho, lembrando que ela não se casava mais apenas com o presidente dos Estados Unidos, mas com o homem maravilhoso que vivia por trás daquela máscara pesada.

O abraço que o homem lhe dera fora tão forte que a levantara do chão, e ela adorou ser girada como nos filmes românticos clichês que assistia constantemente com Abby.

— Eu acreditava que fosse achar uma loucura de fazermos isso longe de todos, mas a ideia me parecia tão tentadora que quando percebi, já estava preparando tudo isso — Fitz disse quando colocara Liv no chão.

— Sinto como se fosse loucura, mas isso que é amor, não? Além do mais, sinto que temos mais segurança aqui, já que não sabem onde estamos.

— Esse foi um ponto decisivo enquanto pensava sobre ir em diante com esse plano, afinal sempre que desejarmos nos casar diante dos holofotes de Washington, teremos o peso do perigo e das ameaças pairando sobre nossas cabeças — Fitz mudou a expressão de seu rosto, e Liv acariciou os cabelos macios dele.

— Ei! Nada de pensar nessas coisas ruins — ela disse e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Fitzgerald. — Agora me conte sobre esse casamento, vou me casar, mas não sei nada sobre a cerimônia.

— E não saberá, por enquanto. Mas fique tranquila, foram decisões suas e eu apenas as reutilizei, pois sabia que dessa maneira não haveria a chance de errar. Apenas se prepare, e o motorista estará te esperando na porta da casa para te levar até o local onde você se tornará a senhora Grant.

— Gosto de como isso soa. Eu mas posso esperar para usar isso pelo resto da minha vida, Fitz.

A preparação de Olivia para o casamento fora de longe bem mais simples e singela do que a primeira e falha tentativa de casamento. Fitz pedira a ajuda dos serviços de uma maquiadora local, e não haviam ajudantes ou vários empregados à disposição de Liv, o que ela achara maravilhoso.

A mulher colocara uma maquiagem rosa, que apesar de discreta era impactante e marcava o olhar de Liv, e os cabelos de Liv estavam em um penteado formado por um coque feito com tranças, e os fios adornados com flores leves e delicadas. O vestido era perfeito, e ela percebera que gostava mais daquele ali do que o que usara no fatídico dia em que tentaram contra a vida de Fitz. As imagens do vestido sujo pelo sangue do homem, trouxeram uma sensação horrível dentro de si, e ela logo tratou de pensar nas coisas boas que a trouxeram para aquele momento.

Mal podia esperar pela surpresa das pessoas quando descobrissem que ela e Fitz haviam se casado em segredo na França. Mas ali, ela só queria pensar no presente, no que esperava por ela.

Um carro branco estava parado diante da porta da casa à espera dela, os pés da mulher, que calçavam sandálias delicadas, enfeitadas com pérolas, pisaram pela calçada de pedras irregulares até o carro que tivera a porta aberta pelo motorista. Logo o carro começou a se movimentar e ela estava indo para a direção de onde estava Fitz. Seu futuro marido. Em breve, tão breve quanto um piscar de olhos. O carro passeou pelas ruas da cidade que ela conhecia como a palma de sua mão, pois não havia ruelas o suficiente para a insaciável energia que continha em suas veias quando era mais nova. Ela desbravara a cidade com a avó, cada pequeno canto, enquanto ouvia histórias da vida daquela que fora tão importante em sua vida.

Quando o carro parou diante de uma imponente construção, ela soube o que Fitz fizera, mas recusava-se acreditar que aquilo seria verdade. A porta do carro fora aberta e ela logo estava sendo guiada para a parte de trás do local que parecia um castelo, o sol começava a se pôr e ela se sentia revigorada quando começara a subir os degraus da escada com calma. Aqueles degraus a levaram até o terraço de uma das torres daquele enorme castelo.

Fitz olhava para o céu pintado de laranja, roxo e rosa como deveria ser em um dia de verão. Olivia apertou o caule do buquê de flores rosas entre os dedos delicados. E quando se virou, foi como se o mundo parasse por alguns instantes para ambos.

Ele se aproximara dela e abrira um sorriso de forma aberta e convidativa.

— Você está maravilhosa! — ele disse com a voz carregada de intensidade e então acariciou o rosto da mulher, seguindo a trilha até o pescoço de Liv que fechara os olhos enquanto recebia um beijo rápido dele em seus lábios.

Em seguida, Fitz segurou sua mão e a puxou quando começou a caminhar para a escada que a levou até ali, ambos saíram para o enorme relvado que se estendia diante dos olhos ansiosos deles.

— Para aonde estamos indo? — Olivia indagara, e Fitz se mantivera calado.

Eles não caminharam muito para dentro da floresta, e seguiram a trilha até alcançarem uma pequena ponte de madeira reforçada que passava sobre um lago cristalino. Um padre espera por eles e outro homem que Olivia julgara ser quem tornaria aquilo legalmente real.

— Vamos nos casar no local em que eu sei que você adorava vir quando mais nova — Fitz começara a falar. — Eu vasculhei seu passado através de fotos que Abby fizera cópia digital e me enviara, e descobri que todos os anos você tirava uma foto nessa ponte. Dessa vez a foto será diferente, e eu farei parte dela.

— Você pensou em todos os detalhes — Olivia disse, sentindo uma felicidade que parecia transbordar por seus poros.

— Eu queria tornar essa viagem, e o dia de hoje, inesquecíveis para nós dois — ele dissera e levou a mão que segurava da mulher até os lábios dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Eles alcançaram os dois homens, que cumprimentaram Fitz com aparente entusiasmo e interesse. Olivia olhara ao redor, reparando nas folhas verdes das árvores, no canto dos pássaros e no som que a água fazia enquanto corria debaixo da ponte. O homem grisalho começou a falar, prendendo a atenção de Olivia por completo. Não havia nada de novo naquelas palavras, a diferença estava na força do sentimento que aquele casal demonstrava.

Uma vez ou outra, Liv olhava para Fitz,e ele correspondia ao seu olhar, sorrindo e em certos momentos custando até mesmo a acreditar que aquilo era real. Havia apenas algumas horas que ela descera do Air Force One e então ali estava ela, se tornando a esposa de Fitzgerald Thomas Grant.

— Pelo poder concebido a mim por Deus e pelo Espírito Santo, eu vos declaro unidos pelo matrimônio, declaro união de duas almas.

Fitz estava atento, enquanto reconhecia aquelas palavras que ele já havia ouvido anteriormente com Mellie. Mas ele sentia como se aquelas palavras fizessem muito mais sentido com Liv. Ele confiava em Olivia cegamente, mais do que confiara em Mellie.

Ele acreditava que Liv nunca lhe atingiria como Mellie fizera. E ele estava certo.

— Vocês podem se beijar — disse o homem de batina para o casal, logo após eles assinarem os papéis que os tornavam unidos pelo matrimônio.

Fitzgerald segurava as mãos da mulher e beijara o dedo em depositara a aliança, a mesma que ele dera na Casa Branca na primeira tentativa de casamento, pois as palavras que ela simbolizava eram puras e verdadeiras. Naquele dia confuso e assustador, ele abrira seu coração e derramara o que sentia por Liv. Ele segurou o rosto da mulher entre as mãos, e se aproximara da mulher, encontrando os lábios quentes e convidativos da mulher. Ele amava a textura dos lábios dela, e a maneira como ela o beijava. Amava cada detalhe que existia em Liv.

Quando separaram os lábios, Fitz a puxara pela mão, até o outro lado da ponte. Atrás deles estava o fotógrafo oficial da Casa Branca, que acompanhava Fitz em todas as viagens e eventos que ele participava, capturando o momentos dos dois.

Aquela foto que ela havia tirado, estamparia a capa de revistas e jornais dali alguns dias.

Fitz olhou para Juan, o fotógrafo, e pediu que ele os deixasse a sós por alguns minutos, assim como os agentes do serviço secreto, que o atenderam com relutância. Mas mesmo assim ficaram apenas um pouco mais longe, garantindo a segurança do homem mais poderosos do mundo.

— Eu prometo estar do seu lado a cada dia, a cada decisão que tomar, sendo não apenas sua esposa, ou a primeira-dama, mas sendo sua melhor amiga. Obrigada por ter me escolhido quando colocara seus olhos sobre mim, por ter decidido que de alguma forma eu era a pessoa certa para um casamento de mentira que acabou se tornando a maior verdade da minha vida. Eu não esperava sentir tudo isso, mas eu te amo com cada fibra do meu corpo, cada pequena célula que me deixa viva e a cada batida do meu coração. As palavras que você escreveu naquele papel, foram as mais lindas que já li em toda minha existência, senhor Grant.

— Eu achava que sabia o que era amar e confiar em alguém por completo, mas hoje, diante de você, percebo que estive me enganando. Nada do que senti fora tão real quanto isso que sinto por você, senhora Grant — Fitz beijara a mulher novamente com intensidade, percebendo que acabaria levando-a de volta para casa e arrancando o vestido que ela usava, mas ele ainda queria aproveitar o resto do sol que sumia pelo horizonte. — Vem comigo. Vamos voltar para o terraço da torre, teremos uma festa só nossa. Vamos aproveitar cada minuto que temos juntos, meu amor.

A noite havia caído, e eles ainda estavam na torre do castelo. Havia uma mesa para os dois, que sentaram lado a lado, aproveitando da festa em eles eram os únicos convidados. O presidente fizera questão de que seus empregados que estavam por ali participassem do momento, mas depois pediu para que ficassem apenas os dois. Estavam dividindo segredos de seus passados, contando piadas ridículas, rindo de coisas triviais, e em alguns momentos aproveitavam apenas o silêncio.

— Eu fui voluntária em um hospital durante um ataque terrorista quando fui conhecer a Síria. Meu pai quase morreu do coração de tanto pavor e quase mandou que me buscassem, já que ele nunca se arriscaria indo até lá. Fiquei duas semanas no hospital, mas foram o suficiente para que tivesse certeza do que queria fazer, eu queria ajudar o máximo de pessoas que pudesse— Olivia e Fitzgerald estavam deitados sobre uma toalha estendida no chão, olhavam para o céu estrelado. — Eu me lembro de sentar fora da tenda em que eu dormia, e olhar para um céu tão estrelado quando esse enquanto prometia nunca desistir do que eu queria para minha vida.

— Você não desistirá — Fitz dissera.

— Não mesmo, mas sei que não é fácil. Existem muitos homens como Eli Pope por aí, que insistem que mulheres são fracas e não tem a mesma habilidade para a política, na verdade, para cargo algum — Olivia dissera com certo pesar. — Eu tenho medo de que algum dia eu não sirva para mais nada além de reclamar por não ter conseguido o que queria.

— Eu não sou como esses homens. Eu acredito que você, assim como qualquer outra mulher no mundo, tem tanto poder quanto um homem. Você precisa aprender mais sobre a política, mas quando estiver preparada será uma ótima presidente. Você tem meu voto para presidente, senhora Grant — Olivia beijou-lhe o rosto. Mantendo o silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar novamente.— Eu não sei você sabe, provavelmente sim, mas recebo uma média de seis mil cartas por semana na Casa Branca e Neil é o responsável por esse setor e sua equipe sempre separa dez cartas por dia, para serem lidas por mim. Gostaria de ler algumas comigo? Talvez seja interessante escolhermos uma ou duas para responder e contarmos sobre o nosso casamento.

— Eu acho essa ideia maravilhosa — Olivia disse, com animação na voz, com os olhos vidrados no céu estrelado. — Aliás, falando de Idea maravilhosa, quero muito usar a enorme banheira que a casa possui, colocar uma água bem quente enquanto relaxamos juntos. O que acha de fazermos isso depois de lermos as cartas?

— Acho que podemos ler as cartas depois. Um convite para grudar-me no seu delicioso corpo molhado e cheio de sabão é mais interessante do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Ele disse, mordendo a orelha de Olivia antes de iniciarem um beijo lento e erótico. Naquela noite, sob o sereno da noite estava o novo casal, estavam duas pessoas que se amavam e que fariam de tudo uma pela outra.

Naquela noite, os Estados Unidos da América ganhara uma nova primeira-dama, e Fitz ganhara a certeza de que seu passado de sofrimento, estava sendo completamente apagado pelas boas lembranças que estava começando a construir com a mulher que não carregava não apenas seu sobrenome, mas também, o seu coração.


	32. Chapter 31

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 31

Eram apenas duas pessoas comuns. Recém-casados que estavam beirando a explosão da fortuna que era estar juntos sem ser incomodados. Eles pareciam ser pessoas comuns, mas não eram. O presidente dos Estados e a nova primeira-dama, caminhavam aos tropeços para dentro da casa alugada, batendo a porta com força talvez exagerada, mas o momento era de profunda tensão sexual e nada mais importava.

O calor que fazia era apenas para ambos, os corpos aquecidos um pelo calor do outro. Do lado de fora gotas finas de uma chuva de verão caíam, embaçando os vidros das janelas da casa.

Fitz e Liv não notaram, estavam absortos nos próprios gostos que se misturavam, nos cheiros que exalavam de suas peles e no suor que começava a brotar dos poros. Foram cambaleando até o enorme quarto da casa, rindo entre beijos tórridos que faziam com que ambos sentissem o mais sublime dos sentimentos. Olivia acariciou o rosto do marido, que a olhava com ternura.

— Sabe o que podíamos fazer? — Fitz disse de maneira sensual.

— O quê?

— Podíamos usar aquele banheira, acho que já comentei com você sobre ela por incontáveis vezes no dia de hoje — Fitz dissera e Liv lançara um sorriso entorpecido de desejo para ele.

— Acho a ideia magnífica — ela mordera o lábio inferior, a sua voz denotara toda sua entrega ao momento dos dois.

— Acho que poderia tirar esse vestido pesado — Fitz dissera, passando os grandes dedos no pescoço dela e falando com a voz que rasgava o ar de puro desejo. — Te coloco naquela banheira, te dou um banho e...

— Um orgasmo? — Olivia completara, arrancando um sorriso safado do rosto do presidente.

— Não — ele respondera e negara com a cabeça. — Um é pouco, Liv.

Ele não dissera nada e nem dera tempo para Liv lançar uma nova resposta tão sedutora e safada quanto as palavras que desenrolavam por suas cordas vocais. O homem puxara a esposa para junto de seu corpo e então colou seus lábios nos dela de maneira avassaladora.

Seus dedos percorreram pelas costas da mulher, e parou na cintura enquanto saboreava o gosto do beijo da mulher. De maneira repentina, ele virara Olivia e começara a desabotoar cada botão de pérola que adornava a parte de trás do mesmo, durante todo o processo ele acariciava a nunca da mulher com os lábios, causando arrepios em Liv.

Ela se virou de frente para ele quando ele terminara de desabotoar e com um sorriso sedutor, deslizou o tecido alvo sobre sua pele, se livrando dele em pouco tempo. Fitz segurara a mulher pela cintura de maneira firme e decidida antes de curvar-se um pouco para baixo e erguê-la em seus braços.

O silêncio normalmente pode ser algo constrangedor, mas naquele pequeno instante era visto como algo divino, era como se ambos respeitassem aquele momento sagrado em que apenas seus olhos conversavam. Fitz carregara a mulher até o banheiro da suíte, e assim que chegaram lá perceberam que os empregados já haviam preparado a banheira, enchendo-a e colocando os sais de banho. Olivia já se preparava para retirar o próprio sutiã, mas Fitzgerald balançou a cabeça na direção dela de maneira negativa.

— Faço questão de tirar cada peça de roupa sua, Liv.

Ela mordera os lábios de maneira sensual e ao mesmo tempo tímida, causando reações nervosas por todo o corpo do presidente. Fitz se aproximara e tomara os lábios dela entre os seus, e ao mesmo tempo se livrou do sutiã dela. Liv desabotoou a camisa que Fitzgerald ainda vestia, e em seguida, o próprio retirou a calça. Olivia deslizou a calcinha de forma sensual até que a peça ficasse abandonada no chão frio de azulejos azuis marinho.

O corpo dela se arrepiara por inteiro, isso porque Fitz a olhava com admiração de maneira profunda e sem hesitação. Era como se ele soubesse que tudo o que ele passara em sua vida, fosse para chegar até aquele momento em que Olivia se tornava tudo o que ele tinha de mais precioso. A mulher adentrou na enorme banheira creme e Fitzgerald a seguira com os olhos, antes de entrar na banheira junto com ela. A água estava deliciosamente morna, mas não que isso importasse muito, pois o que estavam prestes a fazer, faria com que a mais fria das águas entrasse em ebulição.

Fitz deitou-se dentro da banheira, deixando o corpo escorregar pela porcelana, e Liv se colocou sobre o homem, beijando os lábios dele. Fitz deslizou as mãos molhadas pelo pescoço da mulher e começou a deslizar os lábios pelo pescoço dela, que encolhia quando sentia a língua quente do homem sobre sua pele úmida.

— Você vai se sentar no meu colo essa noite? — Fitz perguntou com a voz rouca de tesão quando sua boca estava próxima à orelha de Olivia, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse em reação. — Cavalgar em mim enquanto olho dentro dos seus olhos.

Olivia não respondera, apenas assentira com a cabeça e Fitz mordera a orelha dela, causando arrepios pelo corpo da mulher que sorrira diante da carícia.

— Claro, senhor presidente — Olivia respondera. — Faço o que for possível para ver meu marido satisfeito.

— Jura? — Fitz indagara no mesmo instante em que um meio sorriso surgira em seus lábios. — Tenho a mesmo política com a minha esposa.

Fitzg deslizara o dedão sobre os lábios entreabertos de Olivia, e então passara sobre um dos seios da mulher, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos enquanto ele acariciava seu mamilo intumescido e desejoso daquele toque. Ele mordeu o seu lábio inferior, como se pudesse conter sua vontade de se jogar por cima da mulher e meter fundo em sua intimidade. Quando se tratava de Liv, não havia meios de refrear seus desejos, apenas se a mulher demonstrasse que não estava com vontade, mas fora isso, nada podia conter o tesão que ele tinha nela.

Fitz deslizou sua mão para baixo, deslizando pela virilha de Liv, enquanto ela vincava a testa, concentrada em tudo o que sentia através dos toques poderosos do homem. Quando Fitz alcançou o clitóris de Liv, fora como se tudo se abrisse em um novo mundo. Olivia soltara um gemido profundo, e curvara sua cabeça para trás enquanto Fitzgerald movimentava os dedos em círculos sobre aquele ponto sensível entre as pernas dela. Olivia abrira mais as pernas de maneira instantânea, para que ficasse mais confortável e o homem tivesse um acesso mais fácil ao local.

— Sabe o que farei com você depois que te foder nessa banheira, Olivia? — Fitz indagou autoritário, segurando os cabelos dela com vontade e puxando vagarosamente para trás, enquanto continuava movimentando seus dedos sobre o clitóris dela, que gemia e segurava na beira da banheira com força para não desequilibrar.

— O quê? — Ela perguntou com a voz falha, entre um gemido e outro.

— Quero sentir seu gosto, te ver se contorcendo na cama, agarrando os lençóis enquanto sente o prazer se acumulando antes de explodir por inteiro pelo seu corpo.

Olivia sorrira diante da ideia, e deslizou uma de sua mãos para baixo, alcançando o pênis do homem, que estava duro e pronto para fodê-la de maneira forte como ela gostava. Ela se ajeitou sobre o colo do homem e fez com que ele parasse de acariciá-la, e antes que ele tivesse a chance de protestar, colocou a entrada de sua intimidade sobre o pau dele e então, deslizou de maneira lenta, rebolando para que ele sentisse mais prazer. Olivia começou a movimentar sobre o homem, inicialmente devagar, para depois aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos. Fitz impulsionava sua região pélvica para cima, tornando as estocadas ainda mais fortes enquanto Liv subia e descia seu corpo.

Fitz segurou os seios da mulher, e os acariciava enquanto sentia seu membro penetrar a intimidade de Liv com vigor, Liv segurava os cabelos do homem que sentou-se de maneira mais ereta, fazendo com que a intensidade das estocadas aumentassem. Liv admirava a intensidade das íris azuis do homem, com o lábios entreabertos, ela lançava gemidos que se perdiam pelos ecos no banheiro. Ela tombara a cabeça para trás, e então Fitz se desmanchara em seu próprio tesão irrefreável, atingindo a vértice de seu prazer em meio aos grunhidos que saíam de maneira descontrolada de seus lábios. Fitz apenas tomou alguns segundos para se sentir com mais firmeza antes de segurar a mulher com firmeza e encostá-la do outro lado da banheira, a mulher segurava firme no pescoço do presidente.

— Agora é a minha vez de ter você tendo um orgasmo enquanto grita meu nome — Fitz dissera antes de sugar o lábio inferior da mulher. — Esse será o primeiro dessa noite.

— E como você fará isso? — Ela indagou de maneira desafiadora.

Fitz não respondera, pelo menos não com palavras. Ele deslizara suas mãos pelas coxas da mulher e as separara, suas mãos alcançaram a intimidade da mulher, e antes que Liv pudesse entender o que aconteceria, ele a penetrara com dois dedos. Olivia soltara um gemido delicioso que fizera o presidente sorrir, enquanto ele fodia a primeira-dama com o dedo médio e o indicador, acariciava o clitóris dela com o polegar, o que fizera Olivia se contorcer, chacoalhando o corpo delicado dentro da banheira, vibrando as águas e causando ondas na mesma.

Olivia ergueu uma das pernas, facilitando os movimentos feitos por Fitz, e ele se aproximou dela, beijando com volúpia, com a intensidade que seu corpo lhe pedia. Nenhum dos dois se importara quando água vazara da banheira. O que Fitz e Olivia ansiavam era pelo que se aproximava, era pelo calor que trepidava dentro do corpo da mulher. O prazer crescia no ventre dela, causando respostas das quais Liv não possuía controle algum. Gemidos altos, mordidas irrefreáveis nos ombros de Fitz, e as unhas dela que arranhavam as costas do presidente com afinco. A explosão ocorrera de forma forte, quente e animalesca, assim como Fitz arremetia seus dedos para dentro do corpo dela.

Ela explodira no extremo do seu prazer, se jogando em um oceano em que faíscas eram possíveis existir. Seus corpos molhados enroscaram-se, Fitzg e Olivia se deixaram escorregar, os corpos submergiram nas águas, enquanto os lábios dele procuraram os dela com sucesso. A noite só estava começando, para ambos o limite era algo criado para ser expandido.

Fitz caminhou de maneira casual pela casa, se sentia tranquilo como não conseguia se sentir há tempos, até mesmo a roupa que usava era um roupa despojada, estava longe dos ternos de sempre e adotara um suéter como companheiro naquela manhã adoravelmente fresca. Ele cumprimentou seus agentes que estavam espalhados por toda a casa, e carregava um sorriso fora de seu habitual no rosto. Ele tinha motivos de sobra para tal atitude, mas seus funcionários pareciam surpresos pelo humor aberto e alegre de Fitz.

Assim que ele chegou na cozinha, encontrara uma simpática senhora cozinhando e logo cumpriu o que sua mente lhe alertava a cada cinco minutos desde que acordara naquela manhã.

— Bom dia! — Ele cumprimentou a senhora miúda que logo se assustou com a voz potente do homem, dando um pequeno sobressalto em resposta.

— Bom dia, senhor presidente. Posso lhe ser útil em alguma coisa? — Ela respondeu beirando o nervosismo por estar diante do homem mais poderoso do mundo.

— Poderia preparar um café da manhã completo para minha esposa? — Ele indagou e a mulher apenas assentiu.

Ele não estava preocupado com o fato de estar contando para o vento que estava casado com Olivia, até porque ele não acreditava que aquela simpática senhora fosse se tornar uma fofoqueira. Pela maneira com que ela se dirigira ao homem denotara que de alguma forma o respeitava arduamente.

— Claro, senhor. Vou providenciar agora mesmo.

— Quanto a mim, gostaria que preparasse uma xícara de café bem forte e que levassem até a biblioteca, se fosse possível.

Após um aceno da mulher, concordando com seu pedido, Fitz se afastou e se dirigiu até a biblioteca. Ele estava preocupado com seu país, apesar de ter deixado em mãos confiáveis, ele ainda continuava questionando a credibilidade de qualquer pessoa, inclusive de sua própria sombra.

Ele entrou no cômodo e sentiu o quanto o local era agradável, uma pequena lareira crepitava no canto e ele podia imaginar Liv ali, estudando ou lendo um livro para relaxar. Ele sentou-se à mesa de estudos da biblioteca que ficava perto de uma janela. Ele não quis pensar que não poderia nem ao menos abrir a janela e sentir a brisa da manhã, mais uma das medidas protetivas da segurança presidencial.

Logo abriu o notebook sobre a mesa e quando cogitou abrir seu e-mail, resolveu ligar para Cyrus, que logo o atendera na primeira chamada.

— Bom dia, Cyrus.

— Bom dia, senhor presidente.

— Cyrus, preciso que entre em contato com Linda Jones novamente. Mas dessa vez preciso investigar sobre uma pessoa.

— Prefere chegar para conversar com ela ou quer falar ao telefone? Faço o contato em alguns minutos.

— Não precisa ser agora, mas já peça que meu secretário agende com ela essa semana ainda. Quero conversar com ela assim que chegar aos Estados Unidos.

— Sim, senhor. Resolverei isso agora mesmo. O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

— Como andam as coisas por aí? — Fitzgerald perguntou, temeroso da resposta.

— Por enquanto, estão bem. Acho que conseguirá descansar de verdade ou ficará ligando? Eu acho que deveria aproveitar a senhorita Pope o máximo que pode.

— De todas as merdas que você me diz diariamente, essa foi a que mais achei pertinente, sabia? — Fitz rira enquanto podia imaginar a cara de Cyrus do outro lado. — Aliás, atualize suas informações, agora ela é a senhora .

— Claro. O casamento às escondidas. Fora uma jogada de mestre, senhor — Cyrus dissera de maneira visivelmente admirada. — Eu presumo que tenha ocorrido tudo bem, ou estaria aos berros

comigo nesse momento.

— Presumiu de maneira correta, meu caro. E eu vou fazer com que continue dando tudo certo, e para isso, darei total atenção a ela durante esses dias.

Ele desligou logo em seguida e singelas batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção. Ele erguera sua cabeça e suas profundas íris azuladas encontraram com os olhos que naquela manhã não estavam tempestuosos, pareciam ter sido substituídos por uma calmaria, estavam pacíficos como uma fina garoa. Ela sorriu para ele, que se empertigou na cadeira e sorriu como um cumprimento que dizia tudo o que estava em sua mente.

Ela entrou na biblioteca, vestia um vestido leve e por cima um casaco para driblar a temperatura que naquele horário da manhã costumava ser fria, diferente das tardes que o sol fazia seu espetáculo de verão.

— Eu descobri que tinha pedido que preparassem um café especial para mim, mas achei que seria muito egoísta da minha parte se não dividisse com você — Olivia dissera, seus lábios desenhados estavam curvados para cima que formava um sorriso formidável.

Ela sabia que aquela bandeja de café da manhã que recebera em seu quarto deveria ter sido levada pelo próprio Fitz, mas sabia que o homem havia perdido todo seu jeito de lidar com o sexo oposto de forma carinhosa. Ele estava reaprendendo a amar, era o que ela acreditava, mas a verdade é que ele nunca amara da maneira que amava Olivia.

— Me desculpe não ter levado eu mesmo, mas precisava resolver alguns problemas — o presidente dissera com o sorriso aberto em seus lábios.

— E conseguiu resolver? — Liv indagou, sentindo-se culpada por estar atrapalhando o trabalho do homem.

— Percebi que no fim das contas o único problema que preciso resolver é comigo mesmo por tê-la deixado sozinha naquele quarto, mais precisamente naquela cama tão grande.

— Não poderia concordar mais com essa conclusão — Olivia sorrira de maneira maliciosa, e Fitz já conseguia sentir as pulsações aceleradas que faziam seu membro mover-se dentro da cueca.

O som da madeira sendo batida soou ao ouvido de ambos, que olharam para a porta que estava entreaberta. Uma das empregadas adentrou, pedindo licença antes de colocar a bandeja na mesinha centro da biblioteca, que fica localizada bem diante da lareira e logo depois se retirou. Fitz se levantou e aproximou da mulher, segurando-a pela cintura e depositando um beijo seguindo de uma leve sugada no pescoço da mulher, seguindo por toda a extensão do mesmo até alcançar a altura da orelha dela.

— Isso me traz recordações na noite anterior — ela dissera, mordendo os lábios e encolhendo um pouco diante da carícia.

— Era essa a minha intenção — ele respondera e depositara um beijo estalado no topo da cabeça dela, antes de se dirigir ao sofá grafite aveludado que ficava próximo à mesinha em que se encontrava a bandeja.

Olivia olhara em volta, enchendo-se de emoções e nostalgia, aliás, aquilo era o que ela mais tinha feito dentro daquela casa, além de se apaixonar ainda mais pelo presidente. Ela se aproximou de uma das estantes que ficavam encostadas nas paredes da biblioteca que talvez fosse um dos maiores cômodos da casa, já que sua avó era uma leitora assídua de todos os tipos e gêneros de livros.

Ela arrastou os dedos finos pelas lombadas de alguns livros, eram os mesmos livros de sua avó. Ela sabia que a casa tinha sido vendida com tudo o que havia dentro, inclusive os livros que ela tanto amara ler. Olivia parou diante de um volume antigo de "Guerra e Paz" de Tolstói, um volume raro do livro que sua avó comprara certa vez porque achava que os livros antigos davam para a biblioteca e um ar mais sofisticado do que os novos. Olivia nunca importara muito com isso, o que lhe importava era a leitura.

Foi enquanto sua pele macia deslizava pelas ranhuras e pequenos relevos da lombada de "Guerra e Paz" que Olivia viu o que provavelmente era algo inesperado. Havia uma pequena alça no chão, entre uma estante e outra, um espaço que provavelmente caberia uma pessoa de porte grande e ela se intrigou com o fato. Quando criança, aquela parte da biblioteca era coberta por um grosso carpete para que ela pudesse se deitar no chão e ler onde bem entendesse no cômodo.

Ela se abaixou, enquanto ouvia a voz do marido lhe chamando para comer e apenas respondeu que já estava indo, sem entonação alguma na voz, pois o que sentia era um misto de curiosidade e medo.

Seus dedos seguraram a pequena alça de ferro e ela puxou para cima, revelando que na verdade era uma tampa para uma passagem subterrânea. Ela sabia que sua avó era traumatizada com furacões por culpa de um que assolara sua cidade quando era criança e destruíra quase que completamente tudo, e isso a tornara paranóica demais. Por esse motivo, a primeira ideia que passara na mente de Olivia era de que aquilo ali era a entrada para um abrigo em caso de furacão.

Fitz que assistia de longe a estranha movimentação da mulher, se ergueu do sofá com um croissant entre os dedos, ele havia tirado os sapatos e andava descalço sobre o tapete persa que encobria parte do chão.

— O que será isso? — Ele questionou, quase tão curioso quanto Olivia.

— Estava me perguntando a mesma coisa — Olivia respondera. — Acho que quero ir até lá embaixo.

— Tem certeza de que quer isso? Talvez seja uma invasão de privacidade dissera olhando para o buraco que cabia um homem como ele, e para a escada que se estendia para dentro do buraco.

— Invasão nada, Fitz. Eu morei aqui por anos, e se essa passagem existe, eu tenho o direito de descobrir o que possa ser — Olivia dissera com seu típico tom autoritário.

— Vejo que não adianta discutir, parece ter tomado sua decisão — ele dera de ombros e andou até a mesinha da biblioteca, abrindo uma das gavetas e retirando de lá uma lanterna antes de voltar até Olivia e entregar a lanterna que iluminaria o caminho. — Acho melhor se eu for antes de você — ele então pegara a lanterna de volta das mãos de Liv que o olhava sem entender. — O quê? Acha mesmo que a deixaria ir até lá embaixo sozinha? — Fitz balançara a cabeça de maneira negativa.

— E então? Vamos?

Olivia sabia que devia deixar aquilo para lá, porque de alguma forma, Fitz estava certo, aquilo seria uma invasão de privacidade. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido construído depois da casa ter sido vendida e ela não tivesse nada a ver com aquela abertura no chão. Ela sabia também que devia ouvir a voz da sua consciência.

Mas ouvir sua consciência, a voz de sua razão não condizia com a vontade dela de descobrir o que havia lá embaixo. A curiosidade e o desejo pela exploração que corria pelas veias de Olivia gritava bem mais alto e fora por isso que ela retomara o fôlego com um profundo suspiro, olhara para Fitz e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vamos.


	33. Chapter 32

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 32

Vinte e Oito anos antes

Mansão dos Pope, Nova Iorque

Maya sorria de forma plastificada, aprendera com maestria depois de tantos eventos formais com o marido. Ela estava dentro de um lindo vestido esmeralda, sentada ao lado de Eli, no salão de jantar de sua casa. Seu marido conversava animado com os colegas do partido republicano, e ela tentava não se importar com a barriga proeminente que lhe atrapalhava quando o assunto era caber em roupas ou locais, e também quando precisava se locomover.

Ela já tinha escolhido o nome da filha, seria Olivia, ela escolhera junto com Joshua, já que Eli não dera a mínima para sua gravidez, só a usava para demonstrar um lado mais humano de si mesmo em suas campanhas. E era exatamente por esse jeito que ela decidira que fugiria com Joshua naquela mesma noite, logo após aquele jantar estafante e entediante do partido. Sua mãe a ajudara com as preparações para a fuga, aliás, a ideia de fuga, partira de Elizabeth que acreditava que a filha seria muito mais feliz ao lado de Joshua.

Maya já estava com todos os detalhes na cabeça, esperaria Eli deitar e sabia que ele apagaria rapidamente por conta da quantidade de álcool que sempre ingeria, e então escaparia apenas com a roupa do corpo. Joshua a esperaria nos jardins da mansão, aproveitando do fato de que as árvores altas e cheias o esconderia. Além de que Eli nunca ia até os jardins, ele odiava as flores que a esposa cultivava com Elizabeth.

Quando os pés descalços da jovem Maya pousaram na grama verdinha que estava fofinha e molhada naquela noite, fora como se sentisse a brisa libertando-a da dor que guardara no peito por ter escolhido se casar com um péssimo homem. Ela ainda tinha o vestido esmeralda no corpo, esvoaçando a cada passo que a mulher dava contra o vento daquela noite. Ela podia ouvir a própria voz lhe dizendo em sua mente que aquela era a melhor escolha que ela poderia fazer, a voz que ela nunca ousara ouvir lhe gritava para que ela fugisse dali, e que fosse com o homem que amava.

As sapatilhas que segurava nas mãos foram jogadas no chão, e ela logo as calçou, continuando seu caminho, a barriga de cinco meses começara a pesar, mas ela não se deixara vencer pela fadiga que cada passo lhe causava. Ela chegara ao portão do jardim que ela e sua mãe cultivaram, podia sentir o perfume das flores que haviam desabrochado.

Elizabeth adorava flores e passara tudo o que sabia sobre o assunto para a filha. Ela sorria quando entrara naquele lugar que poderia ser considerado mágico, decidiu não acender as luzes que iluminavam o local para que não chamasse a atenção de ninguém, andou pelo caminho entre as altas árvores e os canteiros de flores cultivadas ali, mas algo fizera com que seus passos comedidos cessassem instantaneamente.

— O que é isso? — Ela indagara com sua doce voz.

Diante de seus olhos havia dois enormes homens de terno, seguranças dela e de seu marido. Ela vincou sua testa, confusa pela cena estranha que presenciava ali. Era claro que o marido descobrira, mas ela não entendia todo o teatro.

O que logo fora revelado, fazendo com que ela preferisse não descobrir. Suas mãos pousaram na barriga que crescia, como se aquele pequeno gesto protegesse a criança que morava ali sem saber do mundo cruel que esperava por ela.

— Esperava outra pessoa? — A voz de Eli Pope se fez ser ouvida, e Maya se virou lentamente com os olhos fechados. — Ele não virá, Maya.

— Como? — A mulher abrira os olhos, e as lágrimas que se acumularam ali somente pelo fato de saber que não fugiria com Joshua já escorreram velozes.

— Acha mesmo que fugiria com meu irmão e eu não descobriria? — Eli dissera, dando uma risada debochada em seguida. Ele fizera um sinal com a mão, fazendo com que os dois seguranças se afastassem dali.

— Onde ele está? O que você fez com ele, Eli? — Maya deixara a voz subir o tom ao ser levada pelo desespero.

— Bem longe daqui, se tiver sobrevivido — Eli erguera as sobrancelhas ao ver a expressão de espanto que surgira no rosto da mulher. — Uau! Você se apaixonou mesmo pelo meu irmãozinho.

Maya não estava se importando pelo fato de seu marido ter descoberto a traição, mas sim com o estado de saúde de Joshua. Ela jogara todo o senso na lata de lixo quando a ideia de perdê-lo surgira na sua mente.

— Como ousa machucá-lo? — Maya indagara com a voz esganiçada. — Eu não estou apaixonada, eu o amo. Ele é o único homem que amei de verdade em toda a minha vida!

— Você é uma vadia! Como admite na minha cara que me traía com meu próprio irmão? Como tem essa coragem? — Eli abandonara seu ar debochado após ouvir as palavras da mulher e esbravejara alto, seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos e injetados, e Maya se encolhera quando o homem se aproximara.

— Olhe para mim! — Eli ordenou e segurou com firmeza exagerada no queixo dela, mostrando um pouco do opressor que sempre fora.

— O que você quer? — Maya indagou com sua voz falha perante o choro que a consumia.

— Quero me explique o que pode ter dado errado — Eli parecia estar magoado, pela primeira vez na conversa, demonstrava tristeza verdadeira, mas sua tristeza talvez fosse por motivos errados. — Eu lhe dei tudo, não dei? Uma enorme mansão, carros ao seu dispor, dinheiro sem limites para comprar o que quisesse, viagens dos sonhos e até engulo sua mãe insuportável. Então, me diga, o que fiz para merecer uma apunhalada dessas? Ser traído duplamente é mais do que humilhante.

Maya mantivera-se calada, porque estava visivelmente acuada pelo modo como o homem falava, ele parecia transtornado e temia que ele pudesse lhe causar algum tipo de dano além do mental.

— Eli, você sabe que não queria nada disso. Eu queria algo real, queria amar e sentir amor de verdade — Maya falou, colocando para fora sua maior aflição.

— Fique tranquila. Se era algo real que queria, a realidade acaba de bater à sua porta.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Seu amor rendeu-se quando ofereci uma boa quantia de dinheiro — Eli dissera, e seu sorriso de deboche cruel reaparecera no canto dos lábios. — Eu o mandei sumir, perguntei se era dinheiro que ele queria e ele não se mostrou nem mesmo ofendido com a oferta generosa.

— O quê? — Maya disse, erguendo o olhar para o marido e colocando a mão sobre seu próprio peitoral, sentindo o coração retumbando no peito.

— Ele possivelmente está se preparando para partir sem você, minha querida. Lamento informar.

Um sorriso perverso surgira no rosto de Eli, e seu corpo chacoalhou enquanto ele iniciava uma gargalhada assustadora ao ponto que Maya o olhava em choque, a mulher sentia todos os ossos de seu corpo doerem e no lugar onde estava seu coração sentia como se estivessem lhe apertando fortemente.

— É claro que isso é mais uma mentira sua — ela dissera, em uma tentativa de que aquilo se tornasse realmente uma calúnia.

— Eu tenho vivido com você há tanto tempo que sei bem quando está mentindo.

— Você acha que me conhece — Eli tombara a cabeça para o lado. — Se ele sobreviver, ele irá partir sem você. Mas a pessoa que eu mandei acabar com ele, é boa demais para errar.

As íris de Maya cintilavam de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela tentava digerir a confissão que Eli acabara de fazer sobre tentar contra a vida do próprio irmão. Como se aquilo fosse o acontecimento mais normal do mundo.

Os dedos da mulher agarraram-se ao colar cheio de pérolas e ela o arrancara em um rompante. Escutando, em seguida, as bolinhas cintilantes caírem sobre o chão e quicarem pelo caminho que permeava os jardins. Ela ganhara aquele colar como um dos vários presentes de casamento de Eli, e sentia que ele lhe pesava no pescoço de um jeito insuportável naquele momento. Tudo que vinha daquele homem desencadeava em Maya um nojo insuportável naquele exato instante, mais ainda do que já lhe causara antes.

— Eu te odeio! — ela gritara, sentindo a garganta arranhando enquanto a voz saía de sua boca.

— Não tanto quanto eu te odeio nesse momento, Maya — Eli respondera.

— Ele é seu irmão! Como tem coragem? — Maya tampara o rosto com ambas as mãos.

— Lembra-se quando nos conhecemos? Meu pai dissera naquele almoço que nada atrapalharia meu sonho, o mesmo sonho que ele tivera de me ver como um bom político, um homem reconhecido no país. E aqui estou eu, renomado no mundo da política, Maya. E é apenas o começo. Então, imagine só se amanhã aparece nas manchetes dos jornais que minha esposa fugiu com meu próprio irmão? Acabaria com toda a minha reputação e não me restaria nada, nem mesmo minha própria dignidade como homem.

— Não era necessário acabar com a vida dele... — Maya dissera em meio aos soluços.

— Era sim. Ele ameaçaria contar para todo mundo apenas para arrancar mais dinheiro meu.

— Joshua nunca seria capaz disso!

— Você o defende tanto! Mesmo depois de saber que ele a abandonou por dinheiro — Eli rira, sacudindo a cabeça com incredulidade. — Eu sabia que duvidaria que ele a abandonara e por isso pedi para que ele escrevesse de próprio punho uma carta se despedindo.

Eli enfiara uma de suas mãos no bolso de seu roupão e retirara de lá um papel dobrado, que jogou para a mulher que apesar do choro que a consumia, mantinha-se erguida.

— Faça o que quiser da sua vida, Maya. Mas não me atrapalhe. Nunca. Eu destruirei tudo o que me retirar do caminho que estou trilhando. Nem você e nem essa criança, que eu nem sei se é minha mesmo — Eli virara, e a mulher deixou que seu corpo desabasse sobre o chão frio enquanto o choro tomava forças.

Os dedos trêmulos da mulher passaram pela barriga, na tentativa de acalentar a pequena vida que gerava ali. Seus olhos pousaram no papel que o vento arrastava aos poucos,

Maya erguera o braço e as pontas de seus dedos alcançaram o papel, que ela puxara para perto de si.

Após enxugar a lágrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rosto, abrira o papel com urgência, esperando que aquilo que o marido lhe dissera fosse apenas um blefe, mas a letra redonda e torta de Joshua estava ali. Ela reconheceria aquela letra em qualquer lugar do mundo, aprendera a conhecer a letra do homem após receber inúmeras cartas de amor, em forma de poesia e músicas. Talvez as cartas a entregaram para o marido. Ela não queria pensar naquela fúria que vira nos olhos de Eli, nem na maneira que o homem utilizara para descobrir seus segredos.

Seus olhos correram pelas palavras derramadas no papel, e cada uma delas pareciam pontas de caco de vidro afiadas que feriam sua carne, e dilaceravam sua alma por completo. Joshua se despedia, pedia desculpas em certa parte, mas garantia que seriam ambos felizes se cada um ficasse em seu canto.

Joshua abriria uma galeria de arte na Europa, realizaria seu sonho. Ele não especificava com qual dinheiro faria isso, e mesmo sendo filho de um homem rico, Maya sabia que o pai de Joshua e Eli nunca mais dera um centavo depois que ambos se tornaram maior de idade. Joshua vivia do dinheiro que ganhava em seu ramo artístico, não era muito, mas dava para sua sobrevivência. Maya queria muito acreditar que o que seu marido dissera, era mentira, e que Joshua nunca aceitaria um acordo sujo como aquele, mas se Joshua havia mesmo partido, significava que ele realmente aceitara o dinheiro de Eli.

Após aquela noite, as semanas passaram, e ela ainda acreditava que ele voltaria. Que ele mandaria um sinal de que estava sendo chantageado ou algo assim, porque seu coração acreditava na pureza do homem, mas ele sumira. Então, Maya começou um processo em que chorava todos os dias, acreditando que talvez ele estivesse morto, porque seu coração estava partido, mas sua alma ainda acreditava em Joshua, acreditava que ele só poderia ter morrido para não tentar recuperá-la.

Ele havia lhe dito tantas vezes que a amava. Ele dizia que o significado de seu nome era "Luz" e era isso que ela significava para ele. A cor que iluminava cada tela, cada pintura, cada poesia, cada música. Como poderia ser mentira?

Três meses passaram desde a noite fatídica que o mundo de Maya ruíra diante de seus olhos, uma das empregadas da casa lhe entregou as correspondências e dentre elas, estava um cartão postal da Alemanha, e em poucas palavras Joshua lhe dizia que estava muito feliz, e esperava que ela também fosse. Maya estava prestes a trazer Olivia ao mundo, e um mês antes ela decidira que focaria todas as suas forças na criança que teria, mas aquele cartão fizera que toda a dor que el escondeu em algum canto de seu coração, voltasse. E naquele dia, ela decidira que Joshua continuaria morto para ela, por mais que a dor fosse pungente e insistente.

Ela estava em seu quarto, lendo e relendo, chorando a cada palavra. Dessa vez o cartão tinha letras escritas a maquina, mas àquela altura da história, ela nem reparara mais. Maya descera as escadas da enorme mansão e seguira em busca do marido.

— Você estava certo — Maya dissera para Eli assim que entrara no escritório dele.

Eli erguera seus olhos dos papéis em suas mãos, e olhou para o cartão que e a mulher jogara em sua mesa, antes de segurá-lo entre os dedos e passar os olhos pelo papel cartonado.

— Que bom você resolveu retornar a razão, Maya. Fico feliz que tenha decidido voltar a falar comigo — Eli dissera antes de jogar o cartão-postal sobre sua imponente mesa de trabalho. Maya apenas respondia as perguntas de Eli, e falava com ele em eventos, fora isso, não falava mais com o homem.

— Lembra-se de quando questionou sobre a paternidade de Olivia?

— Maya indagou e o homem unira as mãos entrelaçadas debaixo do queixo enquanto ouvia a mulher. — Ela é sua filha, e esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual eu quis fugir, porque sabia que a tomaria de mim na primeira chance que tivesse.

Maya mentira, porque o amor que sentia pela garotinha que teria em questão de semanas, era mais importante do que sua felicidade, do que sua própria vida. Ela estava entregando qualquer chance de felicidade para que sua filha crescesse de maneira segura, porque sabia que o homem diante de si seria capaz de qualquer coisa caso ela tentasse se rebelar e o abandonar, inclusive afastá-la de Olivia. Ela nunca contaria que o sangue que corria nas veias de sua menina, pertencia ao outro irmão da família Pope.

Eli Pope fora bem claro quando dissera que destruiria tudo o que se colocasse no caminho dele e Maya descobrira de uma maneira dolorosa demais que o homem não mentira.

— Eu fico feliz com essa revelação. Eu posso parecer um monstro, mas aguardo ansioso pelo nascimento de nossa menina — Eli dissera, e Maya sorrira seu sorriso mais falso. Quando ela ia saindo do escritório, ela se virou e seu olhar curioso chamou a atenção de Eli.

— Posso saber por que desistiu de acabar com Joshua? — Ela indagou e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso por ela talvez estar demonstrando algum interesse no fato dele estar vivo e

Maya tratou de consertar. — Parecia determinado demais naquela noite.

— Eu estava de cabeça quente, minha querida. Uma morte acabaria comigo, caso fosse descoberta — Eli respondera e Maya assentira. — Nunca teria coragem de matar meu próprio irmão estando em sã consciência.

A mulher saíra do escritório com uma decisão, a de que tudo aquilo que vivera com Joshua ficaria no passado, ela nunca mais tocaria no nome dele. Isso porque ela não acreditava no que o marido lhe dissera, Maya sabia que Eli teria muita coragem de matar o próprio irmão. Ela vira nos olhos do homem uma ira tão grande, que nunca mais se esqueceria. Mas ela estava determinada. Faria tudo pela filha que nasceria.

Maya morreria por Olivia. Mas também mataria. Dentro do escritório, Eli alcançou o telefone de fio e apertou algumas teclas antes de ouvir o telefone chamando do outro lado, até que alguém o atendera com a voz séria e profunda.

— Missão cumprida. Ela recebeu o cartão, acha que Joshua está vivo e que realmente a abandonou — Eli dissera com satisfação pela conclusão de seu plano.

— E o que faremos a seguir, senhor Pope? — O homem do outro lado da linha indagou.

— Agora daremos um tempo, antes de contar que meu irmão morreu. Forjamos alguma coisa, e diremos que o corpo sumiu, já que você foi um idiota e não sabe ao certo onde enfiou o corpo de Joshua.

— Seu pai confia em mim, ele não acredita que Joshua esteja vivo e quer que eu investigue — o homem dissera e Eli sacudira a cabeça. — Quer saber se o filho foi morto por algum inimigo do partido como forma de retaliação.

— O velho está ficando sentimental, tem sentido saudades do filho que sempre negligenciou— Eli recostara em sua grande cadeira de couro marrom. — Finja que está trabalhando para ele, e dê informações desencontradas até que possamos falar que Joshua está morto. Pretendo fazer isso depois de um ou dois meses do nascimento de Olivia. Todos estarão contentes demais com o nascimento da minha filha, para sentirem a dor da perda dele.

Eli desligou e abriu um sorriso perverso que fora seguido de um suspiro. Sentia-se poderoso, acreditava que nunca seria descoberto e que seu problema estava resolvido. Esquecera que quando criança, sua mãe lhe dissera que a mentira tem perna curta.

Dias atuais

Annecy, França

Olivia sentia-se como em um filme de suspense e a cada passo que dava para aquele local subterrâneo, ela podia sentir o cheiro de poeira do local, delatando que o lugar estivera fechado por muito tempo. Havia uma sala, três sofás dispostos nos cantos, e várias estantes vazias. Olivia começava a acreditar que sua avó fizera um cantinho secreto para si. Seus olhos correram pelo lugar mais uma vez, as paredes eram creme, e apesar de ser no porão, lhe parecia aconchegante, como se alguém tivesse passado bons momentos ali dentro. Ela continuou olhando ao redor, até que uma caixa de madeira no canto do local, capturou sua atenção.

— Fitz? — Olivia chamara o homem, que olhava ao redor com intensa curiosidade, e ele se virou para ela que apontou para a caixa de madeira.

O homem não precisou de palavras, sabia que ela queria que ele abrisse o grande baú de madeira. Olivia sentia medo pelo que poderia encontrar dentro daquela caixa. Era como se sua intuição lhe dissesse que quando ela a abrisse, seria algo sem retorno.

Fitzgerald se aproximou da caixa, e abaixou para olhar de perto. Havia um cadeado, ele olhou para Olivia que cruzava os braços com se aquilo fosse protegê-la de qualquer coisa que surgisse ali.

— Tem um cadeado aqui — Fitz dissera. — Preciso de um martelo ou algo do tipo.

— Onde vou arrumar isso? — Liv indagou.

— Você tem certeza de quer abrir essa caixa? — Fitz perguntara, deixando Liv em dúvida. — Talvez seja do novo dono, e estamos invadindo a privacidade dele.

— Só saberemos se abrirmos — ela respondera rapidamente. — Eu vou tentar achar algo.

— Não podemos pedir alguém da casa porque soaria bem estranho.

— Você é o presidente, ninguém vai questionar os seus motivos.

— Exatamente por eu ser o presidente que acharão estranho eu querer usar um martelo.

— Certo — Liv ia saindo do local quando olhou para o chão e viu alguns castiçais no chão. Ela se abaixou e pegou um deles, notando que era bem pesado. — Meu amor?

— Sim? — Fitzgerald se virou para a mulher que segurava o castiçal.

— Acha que consegue abrir com isso? — Olivia dissera e Fitz sorrira de canto.

— Talvez. Me dê aqui. Os exercícios que faço há tanto tempo devem servir para alguma coisa — Fitz estendeu a mão para a esposa que entregara o castiçal. Olivia concordava que os músculos de Fitz serviam para muitas coisas, e com certeza os ajudaria naquele momento.

O homem não precisou fazer muita força, após forçar o metal pesado do castiçal sobre o cadeado três vezes, o mesmo quebrou e fora aberto. O que levava a conclusão de que quem quer que tenha colocada aquele cadeado ali, não estava realmente preocupado em esconder o que havia dentro daquela caixa, afinal, porque usaria uma método de proteção tão falho como aquele?

Parecia que queriam que aquela caixa fosse encontrada. E isso fez com que Liv se sentisse ainda mais curiosa pelo que colocaria os olhos nos minutos seguintes. Fitz pegou o baú nos braços, e a colocou sobre uma mesinha que estava no outro canto do local.

— Toda sua — Fitz dissera, enquanto livrava sua roupa dos pequenos rastros de poeira.

Olivia assentira, e então se aproximara daquele baú rústico de tamanho médio. Suas mãos alisaram a madeira com cautela, sentindo cada deformidade do material no qual ela fora feita. Fitz estava parado ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados e com a feição séria, como se estivesse atento ao que poderia conter ali dentro. Liv segurou na borda da tampa, e abriu vagarosamente. Ela não ficou surpresa quando viu outras caixas de papelão ali dentro. Ela retirou uma branca e destampou com a mesma cautela que abrira o baú.

Havia vários envelopes pardos ali, cada um continha uma numeração diferente. Não havia remetente, apenas destinatário para aquela casa. Ela pegou um dos envelopes, o de numeração 01 e o abriu com cuidado, o papel guardado dentro dele estava bastante amarelado.

Olivia desdobrou a folha, e correu os olhos famintos e curiosos pelas letras escritas ali.

 _"Meu querido,_

 _Sinto muito pelo ocorrido. Imagino o quão doloroso seja ter que se afastar de quem você ama por puro capricho daquele homem sem alma. Eu aceito seus agradecimentos, mas saiba que faço isso porque gosto de você como um filho. Fique tranquilo, eu cuidarem bem delas na sua ausência. E falando sobre ausência, temo em lhe dizer que não poderá voltar tão cedo. Eu sei que você concorda comigo quando se trata sobre seu irmão, ele é mais perigoso do que se pode imaginar._

 _Sinto que nem eu terei muita segurança daqui para frente. Terei que andar com os olhos bem abertos. Espero que recupere sua saúde em breve. Sinceramente,_

 _E. Mcmillan."_

O ar dos pulmões de Olivia sumiram de forma repentina. Estava diante de uma carta que a sua avó escrevera, a assinatura era inconfundível. Mas ela não conseguia entender o motivo daquela carta estar ali, naquele porão. Não entendia as palavras daquela carta. Sabia que sua avó ajudara muitas pessoas, mas não imaginava o significado por trás daquela em particular e por algum motivo desejara compreendê-la melhor. Por isso suas mãos ávidas seguiram para a próxima carta, desta vez não temera ao abrir o envelope 02.

 _"Meu caro,_

 _Soube da sua recuperação através do seu recado para meu informante, e isso me alegra de forma grandiosa. Só não receio não ter boas notícias._

 _Ele mentira de maneira repugnante, disse que você a abandonou, inclusive entregou a carta em que você relata isso para ela e que acredito ter sido escrita de maneira forçada. Ela não poderia estar mais arrasada, sinto muito por não poder contar a ela a verdade. Acredite que ainda faremos justiça."_

Não tinha assinatura, mas Liv sabia que era a avó quem escrevera. Não havia dúvidas, seu coração não estava batendo fortemente em seu peito por nada. As lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos por pura saudades da avó.

— Tudo bem, minha querida? — Fitz indagou e ela assentiu.

— Sim — Olivia respondera. — Leia, Fitz. Talvez você consiga ter mais clareza dos fatos do que eu.

Fitz começara a ler as cartas que sua esposa já havia lido, e Olivia se concentrara na próxima. Ela podia perceber que havia algo muito pesado por trás daquelas palavras, um segredo ardiloso que talvez a machucasse.

 _"Meu caro,_

 _Ela acredita que você a abandonou. Sinto muito pela demora em respondê-lo. As coisas andam um_ _pouco turbulentas por aqui. Ela dará a luz em breve, e decidiu que não contará sobre a paternidade da doce criança que nascerá. Prefere proteger a filha a contar, pois sabe que pode perdê-la._

 _Espero que não sofra muito com essa notícia, mas ela decidiu seguir em frente após receber um cartão postal com sua letra e assinatura, obviamente forjado pelo repugnante marido dela. Adoraria que você pudesse reaparecer e confrontá-lo, porém sei que correria grande risco caso voltasse agora._

 _Saiba que estou aqui para ajudá-lo em tudo. Talvez em algum ponto do futuro possamos nos livrar dele para que possa voltar."_

Olivia sentia vontade de descobrir quem era a criança, queria muito descobrir a verdade e por isso devorava as cartas, uma atrás da outra. As cartas não tinham datas, mas ela sabia que eram antigas, mas independente disso, queria saber quem a sua avó tanto protegera.

 _"Meu caro,_

 _Ela nasceu! Temos uma linda garotinha. Ela é tão linda, possui os olhos expressivos da mãe, mas seu rosto é todo formado por traços seus. Minhas meninas passam bem. E não se preocupe, você verá sua menininha muitas vezes. Lhe mandarei mais notícias em breve."_

As palavras "minhas meninas" prenderam seus olhos. Sua avó sempre se referia a ela e Maya como suas meninas. Mas aquilo era impossível, afinal ela era filha de Eli e não havia motivos para que sua avó se comunicasse com ele através de cartas. Talvez fosse outras pessoas muito amigas de sua avó. Talvez fosse… Não poderia ser.

Fitz lia as cartas em silêncio, olhava para a esposa temendo que ela pudesse estar se sentindo mal ou algo do tipo. Fitz partilhava dos sentimentos confusos de Olivia, parecia conectar as coisas da mesma maneira que a mulher.

 _"Meu querido,_

 _Lamento ter que lhe trazer essa notícia, mas ele forjou sua morte. Segundo ele, você morreu em um acidente de carro na Alemanha, o carro explodiu de forma que não restou nada de seu corpo_ _para que pudesse ser ao menos enterrado. Uma bela manobra de seu irmão. Eu temo cada dia mais pelas nossas meninas, pela segurança delas. E por isso, espero que não se importe se eu sumir por algum tempo. Os caminhos estão se estreitando e se tornando tortuosos, e preciso ter muita cautela para que não haja um banho de sangue. Infelizmente cheguei ao ponto em me sinto como se estivesse sendo vigiada o tempo todo. Logo eu, uma mulher que nunca temera nada, estou começando a tremer por inteira com a possibilidade de descobrirem que tenho te protegido._

 _Lhe mando uma foto da sua menina junto com essa carta. Espero que goste."_

— Não! — Olivia dissera, levando as mãos ao lábios. — Seria muita coincidência.

— O que foi, minha querida? — Fitz perguntara, visivelmente alarmado pela reação da mulher.

— Leia, Fitz! — Ela pediu e o homem pegou o papel das

mãos trêmulas de Olivia.

Fitz leu cada palavra, absorvendo tudo e quando finalizou olhou para Olivia.

— Eu não entendo, Liv. O que isso significa?

— Eu tive um tio, ele se chamava Joshua. Quase nunca falávamos sobre ele, era como um assunto proibido em minha casa, entende? A única coisa que eu sabia era que ele morrera em um acidente de carro na Alemanha, pouco depois que eu havia nascido. Essa última carta fala sobre isso.

— Espere — Fitz abismou-se pelo que sua mente computara.

— Então ela fala...de você? Sua avó diz que uma criança nasceu. Seria você essa criança?

— Não pode ser, Fitz — Olivia dissera baixo. — Isso significaria que...

As palavras ficaram perdidas entre os lábios, mas pairavam no ar que envolvia o casal. Ambos sabiam quais palavras finalizariam aquela sentença. Liv passou as mãos pelo rosto, olhando para as cartas que ainda faltavam serem lidas. Umas quatro ou cinco cartas naquela caixa. Ela não havia nem mesmo aberto as outras caixas de papelão que havia dentro do baú, devido tamanha curiosidade com aquelas cartas, e ela percebeu que sua intuição estivera certa.

— Acho melhor pararmos de ler essas cartas. Pelo menos por enquanto — Fitz dissera, se aproximando da mulher e a abraçando. — Que tal sairmos um pouco e terminarmos quando voltarmos?

— Não — Olivia respondera, sacudindo a cabeça. Seu olhar estava confuso, tão perdido que ela mesma não podia se encontrar. — Eu preciso prosseguir. Agora não posso voltar atrás.

— Tem certeza? — Fitz indagou.

— Eu sou forte. Já aguentei muitas coisas. Acho que posso aguentar mais essa — Olivia mentira, pois sabia que aquela dor seria a mais excruciante de todas.

Ela pegara outra carta, abrira mais devagar, respirando fundo e então lera as que faltavam, cada uma revelava mais alguma coisa que fazia com que tudo se encaixasse. Quando a última carta fora aberta, um machucado também se abriu em seu peito.

 _"Meu caro,_

 _Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto em lhe enviar essa carta. Muitas coisas aconteceram, e Eli andara bisbilhotando demais a minha vida. Parecia saber que andava tramando contra ele e contra a escória dos políticos que sujam nossa sociedade. Não queria que ele soubesse que você está vivo,_ _quando na verdade, está morto na imaginação dele. A minha doce Maya tenta disfarçar, mas nesse ano que se passou sentiu muito a sua falta. Eu a peguei chorando no dia em você completaria mais um ano de vida. Espero que possamos nos falar pelo telefone, pedi para que meus empregados instalassem um aí na França. Facilitará nosso_ _contato e acho que Eli não se preocupará tanto comigo nos próximos tempos, já que pretende se aliar ao Murray e sair como candidato à vice-presidência. Estou estudando uma maneira de levar Liv até a França, afinal um pai precisa conhecer sua filha querida. Imagino que esteja cansado das fotos que lhe enviei. Mas receio não ser possível levá-la nesse momento, e peço que continue sendo_ _paciente._

 _E, por favor, acredite quando lhe digo que estou do seu lado, te tenho como um filho e esse é o começo de uma grande amizade, Josh. Sinceramente,_

 _E. Mcmillan"_

Liv sentira as pernas vacilando, e levara uma mão até os lábios entreabertos. Aquela era a revelação que precisava, ver seu nome estampado no papel para que enfim acreditasse no que seus olhos viam. Fitz se aproximou, segurando a mulher pelos ombros com carinho, tentado confortar a mulher. Olivia se deixou encolher ao sentir que o homem a abraçara, e a tristeza por aquela verdade lhe atingira. Ela não queria chorar, mas pelo que havia lido, seu pai não era seu pai, e fingira ser enquanto forjara a morte do próprio tio, que na verdade era seu pai biológico.

Tudo aquilo lhe empurrava para um redemoinho confuso, sua mente entendia tudo, mas se recusava a aceitar os fatos. Ela se lembrou da sua mãe, de como ela sempre parecia estar abatida pelos cantos quando mais nova. Quantas vezes ela vira a mãe chorando? Ela perdera as contas. Nunca houvera uma explicação para todas aquelas lágrimas e aquelas cartas explicavam o motivo de todas elas.

Olivia sempre soubera que sua mãe era forte, mas diante daquelas descobertas, percebera que Maya era mais forte ainda do que imaginava. Como ela conseguira viver com um homem como Eli? Um monstro sem escrúpulos que destruíra sua vida sem pensar no que fazia ou sentir remorso. Olivia sabia que Eli sempre tivera um temperamento forte, e por isso sempre batia de frente com ele, mas não imaginava que ele era alguém tão perverso.

Ela sentiu uma vontade repentina de ligar para sua mãe, conversar com ela e pedir desculpas pelas mazelas que fizera com ela durante a vida, mas sabia que ela precisava vê-la pessoalmente. Aquilo exigia olhos nos olhos.

— Minha mãe se sacrificou por mim, Fitz. Se sacrificou para me proteger, assim como Joshua fizera — Olivia abraçara o corpo másculo do presidente, que acariciou os cabelos dela, tentando acalmá-la.

— Eu imaginei que você fosse se sentir assim.

— Eu precisava descobrir o que aconteceu, Fitz. É a minha história, e ela foi deturpada. Foi tudo uma mentira. Tudo o que vivi.

— Eu sei. Você terá a chance de conversar com a sua mãe — Fitz dissera. — Aliás, a vida dela também foi uma mentira. Não se esqueça de que ela sofreu muito com tudo isso também.

— Eu sei. Não consigo pensar em sentir raiva dela, que fez tanto para me proteger. O meu ódio, é pelo homem que intitulei de pai até alguns minutos atrás.

— Liv...sobre Joshua. Por onde ele está? O envelope das cartas estão sem remetentes, mas o destinatário é essa casa.

— Quem alugou a casa para você, Fitz? — Liv se afastou de Fitz subitamente.

— Eu não sei. Cyrus descobriu tudo sobre a casa, e depois repassou para que outro empregado fizesse o contato, não queria que soubessem que estávamos vindo para cá.

— Nós precisamos encontrá-lo a todo custo.

— Eu sei. Também acho que ele seja Joshua — Fitz dissera, lendo a mente da mulher. — Você quer descansar? Aliás, nem comemos ainda. Vem comer um pouco e tentar se acalmar.

— Eu preciso digerir tudo isso. Não sei se quero comer, mas sei que preciso respirar um pouco.

— Eu preparei um roteiro para nosso dia de hoje. Talvez isso a distraia um pouco.

— Não sei se devíamos fazer isso.

— Vamos. Por favor, meu amor.

— Tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e já vamos — Olivia se rendera.

— Mas eu gostaria que você levasse o baú para cima, Fitz. Acredito que essa é somente a ponta do iceberg.

Fitz assentira e pegara o baú, carregando-o para cima, Olivia o seguira pela escada enquanto ainda tentava digerir o que acontecera quando uma foto caíra do baú, e ela se abaixara para pegá-la.

Olivia olhou atenta para a imagem, era sua avó, e a garotinha que estava pendurada em seu braço completamente absorta por qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a fotografia, era ela mesma. Estavam diante de um lindo jardim, as flores pareciam vivas e bem cuidadas, assim como as flores que a mãe tanto cultivara.

Aquele jardim era bem ali no vasto quintal daquela casa em que ela estava, reconheceria em qualquer foto ou vídeo. A mulher virou a foto e atentou-se às palavras ali escritas com uma letra torta e ovalada.

 _"Talvez não sejas a mais famosa entre as flores, mas é a que eu mais admiro. Obrigado, mais uma vez, por trazê-la até a mim mesmo que por algumas horas."_

— Quem é você? — A voz firme de Fitz chamara a atenção de Olivia, que parou de olhar para a foto. — Não me diga que é um dos meus empregados porque conheço os que trabalham próximo a mim. Então, me diga, como entrou aqui sem autorização?

— Sou o dono da casa, senhor presidente. Eu vim falar com Liv — A voz masculina respondeu sonoramente alarmada, enquanto Liv subia outro degrau perto de voltar para a biblioteca.


	34. Chapter 33

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 33

Liv subiu os últimos degraus devagar, ao contrário da rapidez de seu coração naquele momento. Seus passos sobre os degraus entregavam que ela estava temerosa pelo o que aconteceria.

Quando ela emergiu para a biblioteca novamente, aconteceu algo estranho. Seus olhos encontraram os do homem que havia acabado de falar com Fitz, e ela se sentiu conectada com o desconhecido que estava diante dela.

Na verdade, ele não era tão estranho. Liv reconhecera o rosto, os traços de sua feição estavam mais desgastados pelo tempo, mas ela vira uma foto ou duas em que ele estava, aliás, foram as únicas que ela conseguira ver. Ainda assim era estranho ver uma pessoa que ela julgou estar morta a sua vida toda. A ideia de que ele era seu pai de verdade lhe parecera menos ridícula enquanto ela o encarava. Ela podia identificar alguns traços de Joshua, em si mesma.

Os olhos dele eram castanhos como avelãs, e apesar de Joshua estar mais envelhecido, era muito bonito. Seu suposto pai de verdade carregava um ar diferente de Eli, uma aura mais limpa, não tinha nada de carregado ali. Ela entendeu de imediato o motivo pelo qual sua mãe se apaixonara por Joshua.

— Olá, Olivia — Joshua disse, seus olhos marejados por lágrimas prestes a cair.

— Joshua? — Liv indagara, mais como um tom de afirmação do que indagação, e o homem assentira, lançando um sorriso aberto e convidativo, ao mesmo tempo em que suas lágrimas caíam.

Fitz abandonara o baú no chão e se aproximou de Liv.

— Me desculpe por isso — Joshua dissera. — Sou um pouco sentimental às vezes. Pelo visto, encontrou meus segredos. Quase tudo o que tenho da minha história, está aí dentro.

— Nós precisamos conversar — Liv ignorou o que ele havia lhe falado e abaixara sua cabeça por alguns instantes. — Isso é tão surreal. Parece que estou em um filme dentro da minha própria vida.

— Eu sei. Deve ser complicado descobrir tanta coisa de uma vez só.

— Complicado não é a palavra mais indicada para o que estou sentindo no momento — Olivia piscara rapidamente. — Aliás, pelo jeito que fala, parece que queria que eu descobrisse.

— Você não está errada. Eu cansei de esconder essa história e cansei de viver nas sombras com medo do que meu irmão pode fazer contra vocês. Acredito que agora está bem protegida sendo a primeira-dama.

Joshua sorrira e Fitz que apenas assistia a cena enquanto segurava a esposa pelos ombros, como um protetor pronto para atacar se fosse preciso. A ideia de que ninguém era confiável estava latente na mente de ambos.

— Venha se sentar conosco — Fitz dissera de maneira intimidadora, deixando bem claro que participaria daquela conversa.

Os três caminharam alguns passos até os sofás da biblioteca e se sentaram ali. Fitz serviu café para a esposa e entregou, ao se lembrar que ela não tinha comido nada ainda. O presidente observava cada movimento corporal que Joshua fazia e tentava decifrar o que se passava na mente de Olivia.

Já Liv, sentia-se confusa, sentia como se todos os seus sentimentos estivessem embaralhados pela recente descoberta e estava ansiosa pela conversa que se seguiria nos próximos instantes. A verdade estava doendo, mas a verdade doía porque uma mentira lhe foi contada no princípio de tudo.

— Acho que pode começar a contar como chegou aqui — Olivia disse e Joshua assentira.

— Certo — Joshua tomara uma boa dose de ar antes de começar. — Eu adorava viajar pelo mundo, não ficava muito tempo nos Estados Unidos, fugia muito de meu pai que queria me enfiar na política ou em um dos negócios dele. Mas quando minha mãe ficou muito doente, precisei voltar para a América, porque sabia que ela não viveria muito tempo e foi aí que conheci Maya. — Os olhos de Joshua brilharam no instante em que o nome de Maya fora pronunciado. — Eu não pude resistir, e quando me dei conta, eu e sua mãe nos apaixonamos, Olivia. Perdidamente. Eu me encantei pelo jeito doce de Maya, pelas brincadeiras, pelas risadas, eu gostava de cada detalhe dela. O único problema era que ela já estava casada, com meu irmão. Eu sei que foi uma traição do pior tipo, mas Eli nunca a amou de verdade, Maya sempre foi apenas um brinquedo nas mãos dele para uso político. Certo dia eu ouvi sua mãe contando que estava grávida, e que o filho não era do meu irmão e sim meu, e então, pouco tempo depois, decidimos que iríamos fugir. Mas o plano não saiu como combinado.

—A filha era eu — Olivia disse, seu coração doía pela mentira que lhe fora dita por toda a vida.

— Sim — Eli respondera enquanto um sorriso largo abria em sua feição sofrida.

— O que aconteceu que atrapalhou o plano de vocês? — Liv perguntou após tomar um gole do café em sua xícara.

— Eli descobriu sobre o relacionamento entre mim e sua mãe, e descobriu também sobre a fuga que havíamos planejado. Armou uma emboscada para mim, e eu nunca apanhei tanto na vida como naquele dia — Joshua abaixou a cabeça um pouco. Até a própria lembrança parecia lhe ferir. — Eu fui obrigado a escrever uma carta para sua mãe, mentindo que estava indo embora sem ela e depois disso eu fui torturado de maneiras que talvez te chocasse se eu resolvesse contar. Eu acordei no dia seguinte com mais surras, e pedi muito para que Deus acabasse de uma vez com meu sofrimento porque tinha plena certeza da minha morte.

— Isso foi tudo a mando de Eli? — Fitz indagara enquanto segurava firme a mão de Liv.

— Sim — Joshua respondera com tristeza. — Ali eu tive certeza que meu irmão não tinha escrúpulo algum. Algum tempo passou, talvez horas, eu não sei exatamente porque ficava apagado quase o tempo todo de tanta dor que meu corpo tentava suportar, e os homens que foram enviados por Eli me colocaram em um carro, e eu achei que aquele fosse meu fim.

— Para onde eles te levaram? — Olivia estava visivelmente temerosa pelas coisas que ouviria. Saber que o homem que ela havia considerado a vida toda como pai era na verdade um homem sem coração, lhe machucava muito.

— Eu não sei exatamente. Só sei que de repente abriram o porta-malas do carro e me tiraram de lá, ouvi uma pessoa falando que estava tudo bem e então apaguei. Acordei três dias depois aqui nessa casa, no porão em que você estava há alguns minutos.

— A minha avó te trouxe — Olivia não perguntara, mas estava fazendo uma dedução.

— Ela usou de sua influência e dinheiro para que me trouxessem, e montou um hospital lá embaixo para que eu sobrevivesse, não só no porão, mas também no avião. Ela fez de tudo para que eu ficasse bem.

— Então porque não apareceu depois que ficou bem? Tinha medo de Eli?

— Eu sei que talvez deva ser bem difícil saber que Eli é uma pessoa ruim. Imagino que ele seja tolerável, mas imaginar que ele seja um ser humano tão horrendo como o que estou relatando, deve doer muito. Eu sinto tanto por isso. Eu precisava que você crescesse em segurança, e sabia que se ficasse nos bastidores, ganharia muito mais. — Joshua suplicava com os olhos pelo perdão da filha. — As coisas que Eli disse que faria com você e sua mãe, foram as torturas mentais mais absurdas que pude suportar. Liv acreditava que o pai era egoísta, mas era estranho e realmente muito difícil acreditar que Eli fora capaz de atrocidades como as que Joshua estava lhe contando.

— É estranho que o homem que me criou com tanto carinho tenha feito algo do tipo, não estou duvidando de você, Joshua. Por favor, não leve a mal. Mas a ideia de meu pai...de Eli ter feito algo do tipo me deixa um tanto quanto atônita.

— Dentro desse baú tem muitas outras provas de que não é invenção minha, Liv. E existem outras coisas aí que talvez te deixem mais chocada do que já está, mas é preciso que você descubra tudo de uma vez.

Fitz olhara para a esposa que chorava copiosamente, e se aproximou dela, depositando um beijo suave no topo de sua cabeça como um afago que lhe atingisse também a alma. Mas nada naquele momento faria com que Liv se sentisse bem de verdade.

— Meu amor, acho melhor que você volte para o seu quarto e descanse um pouco — o presidente dissera e então olhou para Joshua. — Sei que ainda há muito o que dizer e conversar, mas acredito que minha Olivia precisa descansar e absorver tudo o que acabou de descobrir.

O som da lareira crepitando era o único som da biblioteca, Liv tampara seu rosto com ambas as mãos e se rendera ao choro silencioso, cheio de angústia e sofrimento pelas descobertas que tinha feito.

— Eu preciso descobrir todo o resto, Joshua — a voz de Olivia saíra esganiçada pelo choro, mas estava firme.

— Liv, talvez você já tenha tido uma dose grande demais de verdade por hoje.

— Não, Fitz. Eu preciso descobrir tudo de uma vez! Estou cansada de viver mergulhada em mentiras — Olivia dissera em direção ao marido e ele apenas assentira.

— Estou do seu lado seja qual for sua decisão.

— Se quiser abrir o baú e ver as fotos, tenhos muitas fotos de você. Sua avó sempre me mandava várias para que eu pudesse matar a falta que sua presença fazia.

— Eu vi uma foto em que estou eu e minha avó em frente ao jardim daqui dessa casa — Liv falou e Joshua sorrira,a lembrança parecia lhe fazer bem.

— Eu fotografei vocês. Sua avó viera para a Europa, sua mãe também veio, mas estava em Paris com Eli. Sua avó arrumou uma desculpa e te trouxe com ela, e foi a primeira vez que te vi. Pude aproveitar sua presença por três horas, mas foi o suficiente para quem nunca tinha visto a própria filha.

— Minha avó sempre me trazia para cá, e eu nunca me lembro de ter visto você — Liv dissera.

— Eu sempre me disfarçava ou ficava escondido lá no porão. E acredite, por mais que pareça estranho, não era nada difícil. Aquele lugar lá em baixo se tornou o lugar mais seguro para mim durante muito tempo. Eu vivi com trauma psicológico durante bastante tempo antes de ter coragem de começar a conviver com o mundo novamente. Eu sempre achava que Eli me acharia em uma esquina qualquer, e todas as torturas me vinham à mente.

— Parece que você não viveu plenamente por muito tempo, Joshua — Fitz comentou, parecendo se sentir realmente triste pela situação do homem.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa, e Fitz permitiu a entrada. Um agente do serviço secreto não disse nada, apenas se aproximou de Fitz e falou algo apenas

para ele, um tipo de código secreto que fez Fitz inspirar fundo e fechar os olhos.

— Precisamos ir embora, Olivia

— Como? — Ela questionou e Fitz se aproximou da mulher, falando próximo ao seu ouvido, sem se preocupar se Joshua se sentiria incomodado ou algo assim, pois para o presidente a segurança de Olivia era a base de suas prioridades.

— Eles descobriram que estamos na França — Fitz dissera e Olivia fechou os olhos antes de abrir um sorriso que acalmava o presidente e acariciar seu rosto.

— Estávamos preparados para isso — a doce mulher dissera. — Quando?

— Hoje à noite.

— Então este é mais um motivo para que eu descubra tudo que ainda está sem resolução nessa história toda.

Olivia se levantou e aproximou do baú, arrastou a caixa para perto do sofá e o abriu novamente. Ela retirou outra caixa de papelão dali de dentro, olhou para Joshua e enxugou os vestígios das lágrimas que rolaram por seu rosto.

— Você é delicada, mas forte como sua mãe. Eu espero que esteja preparada porque sairá daqui um pouco confusa e bastante decepcionada com algumas pessoas. Isso, se acreditar em mim, é claro.

Liv ponderou o que ouvia e assentiu, pois sabia e sentia que estava perto da verdade. Ela só esperava que tivesse forças para aguentar tudo o que poderia descobrir nos minutos seguintes.

Olivia abriu a caixa, e dentro dela havia várias fotos. Joshua não mentira quando dissera sobre ter muitas fotos da infância dela, e sua adolescência também não passara batida, pois sua avó fizera questão de fazê-lo se sentir bem próximo. O que fazia Liv estranhar um pouco. Afinal de contas, porque sua avó não havia tomado coragem de desmascarar Eli e ficou escondendo Joshua por tanto tempo? Não parecia do feitio de sua avó esconder de alguém, ter medo de alguma pessoa.

As caixas seguintes eram de fotos também. Não eram poucas, eram tantas que ela acreditava não ter tantas fotografias de si própria, como Joshua tinha. No fundo do baú estavam alguns envelopes pardos e o coração de Olivia acelerou novamente.

— Esses envelopes... — Olivia não finalizou a sentença, mas ela desejava saber se era do interesse dela, e Joshua se mostrou apreensivo. Fitz que olhava as fotos de Olivia com um sorriso enorme no rosto, notou logo que o clima que amenizara por conta das fotos que eles olharam e das lembranças que elas trouxeram, estava se tornando denso e estranho novamente.

— Sim. Essa é a parte que lhe disse que talvez te faça sair daqui confusa e decepcionada, Olivia.

Olivia olhou para Fitz que assentiu, dando força para a mulher prosseguir.

Um agente secreto ficara em pé diante da porta e olhava para a cena com atenção, pois Fitz decidira que não sabia se podia confiar ou não no homem que se intitulava pai de sua esposa. Se ele não confiava nas pessoas que estavam ao seu redor nos Estados Unidos, porque confiaria em um desconhecido?

Liv pegou o envelope que continha uma camada fina de poeira, levou para seu colo e o analisou antes de abri-lo. Havia uma nova leva de cartas de Elizabeth, ela vira a assinatura da avó nas folhas brancas, mas aquelas cartas pareciam mais formais.

— Foram digitadas na máquina de escrever — Olivia reparou. — Faz anos que não vejo uma dessas máquinas.

Liv desfez o laço que segurava as folhas brancas juntas. Não eram muitas, mas aguçara sua curiosidade pela seriedade das

mesmas.

— Leia a carta escrita em punho para que entenda os documentos em sua mão, se preferir pode fazer após a leitura desses documentos, a carta é o que prova a veracidade dos documentos.

Fitz se encostou no sofá, cruzando as pernas de um jeito despojado, antes de coçar a barba e olhar atentamente para os documentos nas mãos de Olivia.

" _Caro senhor Joshua Pope,_

 _Acredita-se que saiba a natureza deste documento. Venho através desta para te convocar para se unir aos que não possuem voz, para os que se sentem oprimidos pelo que tem sido feito pela oposição. A cada dia acordamos mais assustados e profundamente temerosos do que se sucederá durante o mesmo, vivemos em profundo abismo, causado pelo medo e pela aflição do futuro que não se_

 _pode ser enxergado. Se acreditar que pode fazer parte dessa união, responda de maneira urgente. Quanto antes começarmos a lutar, mais rápido derrubaremos o leão._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Elizabeth McMillan."_

Olivia vincou a testa enquanto lia e olhou para Joshua após a leitura ele apenas lhe pediu para que prosseguisse. Olivia pegou o documento seguinte, e esse parecia menos formal, e mais direcionado para Joshua.

" _Caro Joshua,_

 _Como assim se sente temeroso pelo grupo que temos? Criamos vínculos fortes, com pessoas que farão o que mais desejo: A proteção da minha menina. Da nossa menina._

 _Nada mais me importa no mundo, apenas que ela cresça com saúde, que seja protegida e um dia ela será mais forte do que tudo isso de ruim que a cerca._

 _Espero que mude de ideia e que se sinta bem-vindo. Mesmo de longe, você tem sido muito útil. Elizabeth McMillan."_

Olivia ergueu os olhos para a direção de Joshua. O homem roia o canto do dedo, seus olhos mergulhados na mais profunda aflição que se poderia ver em um homem, atentos a qualquer movimento de Olivia.

— O que é isso? Ela criou um grupo para me proteger? — Liv indagou confusa com aquilo.

— Inicialmente era esse o intuito do grupo.

— Inicialmente? — Olivia apertou os olhos em aparente confusão.

— Sim, mas depois de um ano, ela parecia mais interessada em tomar o poder a todo custo. Queria ajuda financeira, e começou a chamar pessoas que eu não julgava ser de plena confiança. E depois começaram as pessoas influentes na sociedade, pessoas que ela poderia controlar e consequentemente controlar decisões em meios importantes, como a política, por exemplo.

Ela queria tudo, toda a soberania apenas para ela, mesmo que isso custasse vidas.

— Espere um minuto — Olivia respirou fundo e olhou para o homem que estava diante de seus olhos. No completo desconhecido que parecia querer dizer que sua avó não tinha sido a pessoa que ela acreditou na vida inteira. A mulher aguentaria que qualquer pessoa no mundo fosse vilã, mas sua avó já era demais. — Não! — Olivia se levantou em um rompante, sentindo-se um tanto quanto atordoada e ultrajada. — Você está mentindo!

— Liv, eu não mentiria para você, minha querida. De maneira alguma, eu nem tenho motivos para tal atitude. Só acho que seu marido corre sérios riscos, e a culpa é toda dela.

— Eu acho que já ouvi e vi o suficiente por hoje — Olivia dissera com a voz embargada.

— Por favor, minha filha. Não vá embora de Annecy sem ler os outros documentos e a carta que ela escreveu. Talvez você acredite, talvez não. Mas eu ficarei aliviado por ter feito a minha parte.

Olivia vacilou um pouco, se sentiu tentada a voltar e terminar de ler os documentos e a carta, mas Fitz logo guardou tudo, fechou a caixa e o baú, e pediu que o agente secreto levasse o baú e acompanhasse Liv até o quarto. Ela estava atordoada com aquilo, e apenas seguiu o agente secreto, pois ela sabia que precisava ficar sozinha.

Quando o presidente ficou a sós com Joshua, ele lançou um olhar severo para o suposto pai biológico de Olivia. Joshua que havia se levantado no momento em que Olivia se exaltara, sentou-se novamente e deixou uma lágrima escapar.

— Eu não queria que ela se sentisse assim — Joshua dissera, sua voz era puro lamento.

— Então, Joshua — Fitz começou a falar e a porta da biblioteca se abriu novamente e um novo agente secreto entrou, ficando na mesma posição do agente que fora acompanhar Olivia.

— Estamos sozinhos e eu não estou tão abalado assim, a não ser pela reação da minha esposa. Quero que me conte tudo o que sabe sobre esse grupo formado por Elizabeth. Acredito que suas palavras serão melhores do que ler documentos e cartas.

— Sim, senhor. Os documentos e cartas podem fazer o trabalho de contar bem, mas eu vivi tudo o que está escrito ali e posso lhe explicar com mais detalhes.

— Fique à vontade — Fitz falara de forma firme e intimidante, Joshua respirou fundo, como se buscasse forças ocultas em seu ser para falar.

— Elizabeth reuniu um grupo para proteger Olivia, inicialmente eram pessoas de bem, pessoas que eu sabia que poderia confiar. Agentes secretos, embaixadores, era gente importante com o intuito de angariar fundos para fazer o bem e descobrir os podres de pessoas como Eli — Joshua contava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e talvez dependesse. — Mas então, ela veio com uma nova premissa, a de que precisávamos proteger Olivia a todo custo. E foi a partir desse momento que ela começou a convidar pessoas que eu nunca confiei para dentro do nosso grupo, pessoas que já tinham uma tendência para a vilania. Pessoas que matavam pelo poder, pessoas que viam na sociedade uma forma de subir e progredir na vida.

— Você pode me dizer quem eram essas pessoas?

— Políticos corruptos, assassinos de aluguel, terroristas — Joshua falava com um tom indignado. — O mais insano foi quando notei que a maioria das pessoas que ela estava convidando, eram as pessoas que ela queria derrubar no começo. Pouco a pouco aquele tipo de gente na qual eu não confiava, se tornaram aliados do nosso grupo. Ela sempre dizia que precisava proteger a flor mais bonita dos jardins que cultivara, ela sempre teve um amor muito grande por flores.

— A flor era Olivia?

— Exatamente. Inicialmente a ideia de proteger minha garotinha era fantástica aos meus olhos, era tudo o que precisava. Mas quando essas pessoas de índole duvidosa começaram a se unir à Elizabeth, eu comecei a me afastar. Mandei uma carta para ela falando que não queria continuar fazendo parte daquele grupo, sendo que ele era constituído de quarenta por cento de pessoas que não prestavam.

— E esse novo grupo queria apenas proteger Olivia ou tinha algum outro tipo de intuito?

— O grupo começou a focar em ganhar dinheiro, se fazer conhecida entre as sociedades secretas, e conseguir aliados fortes. Pessoas que influenciavam o país, inclusive presidentes dos Estados Unidos e de alguns outros países.

— Espere — Fitzgerald vincou a testa se lembrando de que recebera uma estranha proposta quando tomara posse de seu cargo. — Eu recebi um convite logo que assumi o cargo de presidência. Não era nada demais, um cartão de felicitações e logo abaixo estava o convite que eu ignorei, sempre achei essas coisas de sociedade secreta estúpidas.

— Se tinha algum símbolo de Flor de Lis, é essa mesmo.

— Flor de Lis? — Fitzgerald perguntou ficando sem ar de tão estupefato de como as coisas estavam ligando bem diante de seus olhos. — Agora que você está falando, me fez pensar. Eu não me lembro, mas todas as cartas e cartões que recebo são catalogados para casos como esse de que eu precise investigar — Fitz lembrou-se da caixinha de anel que Liv recebera com a ameaça de que se ela se casasse com ele, correria risco de morte. — Por acaso, Elizabeth usava algum tipo de codinome? Afinal, era uma sociedade secreta.

— Sim, ela usava. Na verdade fui eu quem a ajudou a escolher, senhor presidente. O codinome usado por Elizabeth era de umas de suas flores preferidas — Joshua deu uma pausa dramática então prosseguiu, causando arrepios de surpresa e desespero em Fitz. — As Dálias.

Olivia estava sentada na beira da enorme cama de casal, abraçava o próprio corpo e olhava para o baú que fora depositado aos seus pés. Ela pensou alguns instantes antes de abrir novamente a caixa de madeira e captar o envelope pardo com os documentos e a carta que Joshua lhe dissera para ler. Ela segurou um dos documentos na mão, era o único que ela não tinha lido ainda.

 _"_ _Senhoras e senhores de nossa sociedade,_

 _Espero que estejam cientes da escolha que fizeram ao aceitar se unir a mim nessa jornada. Eu, como chefe do grupo, peço que se lembrem da promessa de nunca, em hipótese alguma, revelar meu nome._

 _Vocês sabem que escolhi um codinome. Vocês não precisam disso, podem usar as iniciais de seus nomes, e estarão em segurança. Aliás, sobre a segurança de vocês, devo alertá-los que serão protegidos por mim, não importa o que aconteça. Só aviso que caso eu perceba que alguma cláusula esteja sendo quebrada, tomarei medidas para que seja sanada a questão._

 _Peço que nunca desobedeçam as ordens dadas dentro de nossas reuniões e que depositem o dinheiro sem atrasos para que possamos fluir com o andamento das questões que serão resolvidas._

 _Nós ainda estamos começando uma batalha grande, e precisamos de novos aliados. Quando souberem de novos membros, por favor, não hesite em nos falar. E lembrem-se que a nossa prioridade são os cargos mais importantes. O presidente está do nosso lado, mas daqui a alguns anos teremos um novo presidente e cabe a nós conseguir com que o tenhamos do nosso lado. Meu codinome fora escolhido por um grande amigo, e eu achei bem pertinente. Espero que se agradem, eu o revelarei durante nossa reunião secreta._

 _E. M."_

Olivia estava chocada, aquela dali não parecia nem um pouco com a sua avó doce e delicada, que apesar de se mostrar durona, nunca gritara ou se exaltara por motivo algum. A mulher do documento parecia gananciosa e em busca implacável pelo poder. Ela abriu o envelope e retirou a carta, eram duas folhas juntas.

" _Caro Joshua,_

 _Me sinto lisonjeada pelas doces palavras que usou na última carta. Falar que eu poderia ser a "Acácia Branca", devido à elegância. Ou que talvez pudesse ser comparada à "Sempre-Viva" por ter esse desejo de declarar guerra contra tudo que é sujo nesse mundo. No entanto, quando você menciona que as Dálias Rosadas significam delicadeza, e as Dálias Vermelhas significam força, sinto que as Dálias combinem comigo._

 _A partir de hoje meu codinome será Dália. Sabe, sinto que estamos apenas começando. Olivia tem apenas cinco anos, por enquanto, quero ensinar muitas coisas para minha Fleur, para que ela esteja preparada para assumir a liderança desse grupo que está aprendendo. Temos um longo caminho pela frente e reunirei o maior número possível de pessoas para que possamos ter muito poder e destruir todos os que não aceitem as nossas ideias. Para isso, reunirei pessoas com mais dinheiro, afinal, esse é o motor para retermos o poder sobre tudo. Espero que goste das pessoas que entraram._

 _Segue a lista de nomes na outra folha. Nele também contém os nomes de alguns homens que são de minha confiança os homens que sei que resolvem qualquer problema que eu possa ter e acima de tudo, vigiarão Olivia a cada passo que ela der, para que caso aconteça algo, possa socorrê-la._

 _O primeiro que escolhi para a função, se chama Robert, mas prefiro usar um apelido do que um nome, por isso eu o chamarei Rob. Espero que se sinta bem com tudo isso e principalmente com os novos convidados para a sociedade de Dália._

 _Um forte abraço da sua amiga,_

 _Dália."_

Olivia soltara um grunhido alto e agudo, que arranhara sua garganta de forma dolorosa, mas nada se comparava a dor que estava consumindo seu coração. Ela jogou a carta no chão e levou as mãos trêmulas até os lábios entreabertos, deixando que o choro escorresse por sua face livremente.

Ela lembrou-se dos atentados, lembrou-se de Alícia, lembrou-se de Edison, seu melhor amigo que também fora atraído para as garras da mulher que Liv acreditara ser a melhor pessoa do mundo. A sua avó era na verdade um monstro. Tentara contra a vida de seu grande amor, do presidente. E por mais insano que aquilo parecesse, até a própria protegida da sociedade secreta, já que Olivia recebera um ameaça para que ela se separasse de Fitz.

Ela não entendia o motivo daquilo tudo. Aliás, ela sabia que era a ganância pelo poder que estava falando ali naquelas linhas, ou em todos os documentos que seguiram aquelas cartas. Joshua saíra da sociedade ao perceber que o intuito de Elizabeth mudara. A mulher percebera que ela não conseguiria ter todas as respostas naquele momento, e na verdade, estava mentalmente exausta. Queria uma maneira de anestesiar sua mente, e esquecer daquilo tudo para que depois pudesse pensar naquilo tudo novamente.

Mas não era possível. As palavras nas cartas e documentos estavam ali em sua cabeça, dançando como lembranças e assombros com força total. As mentiras de Maya, as mentiras de Eli, as mentiras de Elizabeth.

Em quem poderia confiar no fim das contas? Olivia enxugara as lágrimas, e descera as escadas em disparada indo até a biblioteca, na qual entrara em um impulso de seu corpo que reverberava a dor e a adrenalina que a verdade causara.

Ela queria respostas, mas ainda mais do que isso, ela queria justiça. Fitz e Joshua se levantaram e olharam para Olivia que enxugou com força exacerbada, uma lágrima teimosa que escorrera pelo seu rosto. Seus lábios tremiam que sua voz agoniada falou o que seu coração relutava em acreditar.

— Eu descobri tudo — ela dissera e os homens nem piscavam, esperando pelo que ela diria em seguida. — Fitz, minha avó, Elizabeth Mcmillan, é Dália. A mulher que tem tentado contra a sua vida e assassinado as pessoas que estão ao nosso redor é a mulher que eu mais confiava no mundo.

Olivia se deixou cair sobre o carpete da biblioteca, encolhendo-se sob a dor que latejava em sua alma e tornava aquele momento insuportável. O botão mudo fora acionado para Olivia, que viu Fitz vindo em sua direção, sentando-se ao seu lado e abraçando-a.

Mas nada que lhe dissessem naquele momento, blindaria a tortura e a angústia que sua consciência causava ao seu coração.


	35. Chapter 34

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capítulo 34

Fitz olhava atentamente para as feições da esposa que se encontrava deitada sobre a enorme cama do quarto em que o casal estava hospedado. Olivia dormia profundamente após uma crise de choro do qual o presidente adoraria se esquecer. Doía em si mesmo ver a mulher daquele jeito, a mágoa transparecendo n dor que parecia apunhalar sua alma e se transformar em choro irrefreável.

Fitz acariciou o rosto da mulher que parecia calma enquanto dormia. Ele tivera que fazer com que ela tomasse um remédio que a acalmasse, pois suas palavras ou de Joshua nada adiantaram. Seus olhos marejaram, mesmo que ele não admitisse. Seu coração afundou no peito ao se lembrar da mulher caindo no chão da biblioteca, perdendo as forças que tinha no corpo para lutar. Se entregando ao sofrimento arrasador que lhe consumiu como fogo consumindo a pólvora.

Descobrir que a avó era a mesma pessoa cruel por trás de todas as atrocidades que vinham acontecendo era em definitivo a pior dor que ela pôde suportar. O fato de que o homem que ela acreditou ser seu pai, era mentira, não importava tanto quanto a integridade moral da sua avó. Elizabeth McMillan era Dália. A chefe da intitulada como "Sociedade de Dália" que visava a proteção de Olivia no começo, mas que, no fim das contas, se tornara um pretexto para a busca infindável pelo poder e dinheiro.

Fitz ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Olivia que desprendia do outros fios, caindo em seu rosto. Ele ajeitou atrás da orelha e acariciou os cabelos dela com suavidade.

O presidente sabia que precisava conversar com Joshua e explicar que ele devia ir para os Estados Unidos, pois era a testemunha viva de toda a história. Mas aquele quarto com Olivia lhe parecia muito mais atraente, a idéia de ficar olhando a esposa enquanto ela dormia e cuidar para que ela se sentisse bem quando acordasse, parecia muito mais interessante. Ele lutou contra os desejos que alavancavam contra sua razão, e cobriu os ombros de Olivia ao ajeitar o edredom da mulher que deu um suspiro profundo com o movimento. Fitz se afastou com cautela e sorriu fracamente ao vê-la se ajeitando, ainda dormindo como uma pedra.

— Eu te amo tanto, Liv — Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, antes de ir em direção à porta. Antes de sair a olhou pela última vez, e mesmo tendo perdido a fé quando perdera Mellie, pediu a Deus que protegesse Olivia e confortasse o coração da mulher.

Logo ele desceu as escadas, encontrou Joshua visivelmente abalado na sala. O homem que começava a ficar bastante grisalho, estava sentado no sofá e se levantou assim que viu Fitz descendo os degraus.

— Ela dormiu, senhor? — Joshua indagou, visivelmente aflito e preocupado.

— Sim. Ela tomou um remédio, é claro — Fitz sentou-se e indicou para que Joshua sentasse novamente. Fitz não conseguia esconder sua expressão abalada e preocupada.

— Eu me sinto muito aflito, senhor. Creio que fiz muito mal em contar sobre tudo que aconteceu. Ela não estava preparada.

— Eu acho o contrário, Joshua. Já era a hora dela descobrir tudo isso, e já era a hora de eu descobrir também — Fitz dissera de maneira pensativa.

— Eu causei uma dor irreparável na minha menina. Não acredito que esse machucado cicatrizará tão breve.

— Eu tenho certeza de que não será em breve. Mas um dia, eventualmente, ela aprenderá a conviver com a dor, ela se tornará branda. Eu já senti dores irreparáveis, e hoje elas não existem mais.

Fitz lembrou-se da dor que ele sentira por ter perdido Mellie e o filho que nem mesmo era dele, ela sumira por completo e a dor que restava em seu coração era de não ter tido um filho. A idéia de não ter nem mesmo engravidado alguém lhe fazeia se sentir um inútil.

— Joshua — Fitz curvou-se sobre as suas coxas e colocou os braços ali como apoio. — Eu preciso que você venha conosco até a Casa Branca.

— Eu sei — Joshua respondeu com um tom brando.

— Está tudo bem para você? Sei que teme muito pela vida de Olivia, Maya e claro, pela sua vida.

— Mas é necessário, senhor presidente. Eu já deiva ter feito isso há muito tempo, e eu agradeço pela generosidade em não me entregar para a polícia, porque o que eu fiz foi um crime muito grave, além de ter sido covarde.

— Não precisa agradecer, Joshua. Agora parece que você fez algo muito ruim, mas Olivia o agradecerá em breve, tenha a certeza disso. E quanto a ser um crime, tenho certeza que será perdoado caso nos ajude.

— Eu espero realmente que Olivia realmente se sinta agradecida pelo que fiz. Não vou conseguir conviver com mais essa tristeza na vida — Joshua sorrira de forma amarga. — Tantas dores e mais o fato de minha filha me odiar.

— Ela não o odiará. E quanto a sua segurança, fique tranquilo. Sei que isso pode passar pela sua cabeça, mas eu tomarei conta para que você fique protegido em um dos abrigos da Casa Branca, eles servirão para alguma coisa útil.

— Eu concordo com suas decisões, senhor. E claro, que vou ajudar em tudo que for possível para que consiga capturar Elizabeth e seu bando.

— Sim. Nós precisamos de mais provas, mas com a lista dos nomes que Dália te enviou, fica mais fácil descobrir os podres deles — Fitz se encostou no sofá novamente. — Eu quero te pedir que não fale sobre o que conversamos para ninguém, nem mesmo meus agentes secretos. Ultimamente não sei em quem confiar, mas acredito que capturando Dália e toda sua corja, acabaremos descobrindo todos os infiltrados.

— Eu sei que a lista será importante, mas ela é meio antiga, senhor. Tenho certeza que há novos aliados na Sociedade de Dália. Mais fortes dos que já existiam, mais desejosos pelo poder do que nunca.

— Nós encontraremos todos, Joshua. Não restará nem mesmo pó dessa maldita sociedade.

Fitz disse com uma firmeza talvez exacerbada, porém a ideia de que poderia enfim viver em paz com a esposa era o que mais lhe colocava contra a parede para que resolvesse logo tudo aquilo.

O dia se fizera firme, e apesar do tempo fechado, o voo não havia sido cancelado. Logo pela manhã, já havia vários fotógrafos na porta da casa, prontos para capturar as melhores fotos para os jornais e revistas do mundo todo. A notícia que Fitz e Olivia haviam se casado não havia sido confirmada, mas eles acreditavam que havia algo mais sério naquela viagem para a França do que um simples descanso do presidente após o atentado.

— Eles estão desesperados para saber se estamos casados — Olivia disse quando chegaram na base área na qual estava o Air Force One.

Fitz levara a esposa até uma sala de espera, e se sentou ao lado dela em um sofá preto, envolvendo o corpo miúdo da mulher com seus braços fortes. Olivia sentia-se protegida daquele jeito.

Fitz não havia tocado no assunto que tanto machucara a mulher na noite anterior. E Olivia também não mencionara nada sobre o ocorrido. Parecia estar digerindo a situação, e talez falar sobre aquilo não ajudasse muito.


	36. Chapter 35

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capítulo 35**

Quando o avião pousou em Washington, Fitz já estava acordado. Joshua estava sentado perto deles, e lia um jornal que o presidente deixara em cima da mesa da sala. Existia um protocolo que exigia que o presidente se mantivesse dentro do Air Force One até que tivessem certeza de que estava tudo certo e que não havia qualquer resquício de perigo contra ele e seus passageiros.

— Joshua? — Olivia chamou o homem que o a olhou,atento. — Eu quero que saiba que não estou magoada com você, de verdade. Mais do que nunca eu sei que precisava ouvir suas palavras, por mais que elas me cause uma dor quase insuportável.

— Obrigado, minha filha. Eu estava me sentindo péssimo por ter lhe causado tanta dor.

— Você causou isso por uma reação em cadeia. Os atos de outras pessoas desencadearam uma consequência, que foram seus atos. Você não é o maior culpado disso tudo — Olivia desabafou. — Mas eu preciso saber se você está realmente pronto para tudo o que lhe aguarda. Preciso conversar com minha mãe e seria muito bom se eu pudesse colocar vocês frente a frente.

— Eu não poderia desejar outra coisa nessa vida a não ser rever os lindos olhos de sua mãe diante dos meus. Desejei tanto ter esse momento com ela que sinto meu coração bater freneticamente.

— Então acho que seu desejo se tornará real — Liv dissera, sentindo os olhos alargando-se das lágrimas que aquele amor tão antigo lhe causava. — Mas já adianto que talvez ela não te perdoe.

— Eu sei. Estou preparado para isso, Liv. Se eu puder ao menos contar para ela tudo o que aconteceu, me sentirei livre. Eu vou me livrar da cadeia que me prende há 28 anos.

— Senhor presidente? — A voz de um dos agente chamou Fitz e o homem que prestava atenção na conversa, mesmo que de longe, atendeu o homem com um aceno de cabeça. — Está tudo pronto. Vocês podem descer.

Fitz estendeu a mão para a esposa que enroscou sua mão na dele sem dificuldade, e ambos olharam para Joshua que sabia qual era o plano, que era sair do avião disfarçado como um agente do serviço secreto para que não fosse reconhecido.

— Um dos meus agentes lhe acompanhará até o carro. Você irá em um veículo logo atrás de mim — Fitz dissera, relembrando sobre o plano e Joshua assentira. — Nos veremos na Casa Branca.

— Sim, senhor presidente.

Olivia lançou um sorriso para o pai antes de seguir Fitz até a porta e descer as escadas ao lado do marido, que segurava a mão dela com firmeza e acenava para o fotográfo oficial da Casa Branca e alguns outros repórteres que haviam sido autorizados para ir até o local. Fitz não deixara transparecer, mas dentro do carro se sentia amendrontado de que Joshua estívesse no carro logo atrás da limusine presidencial. Joshua era uma peça preciosa em toda aquela conspiração estranha contra Fitz. Não podia perdê-lo.

Olivia estava mais assustada com a ideia de que logo teria que conversar longamente com sua mãe. Não sabia nem por onde começar. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e pegou o celular, respirou fundo e digitou uma mensagem para a mãe.

" _Eu cheguei mãe. Precisamos conversar urgentemente. Poderia ir até a Casa Branca? Estou enviando um carro para lhe buscar."_

Não demorou nem mesmo cinco minutos para que a resposta de Maya chegasse em seu celular, onde ela confirmava que estaria na Casa Branca. Fitz olhou para Olivia que estava visivelmente aflita.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Liv. Eu estou aqui para o que for preciso, você sabe disso, não sabe? — Fitz disse,beijando os lábios dela carinhosamente. Olivia assentira com a cabeça, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza se tudo realmente ficaria bem. No entanto, era oque ela mais queria no mundo.

Algumas horas depois, Olivia terminara de tomar seu banho e se preparava para vestir uma roupa confortável em seu quarto. Fitz já havia chegado e voltado ao escritório para trabalhar. Cyrus os parabenizara pelo casamento, mas ao mesmo tempo já jogara todos os problemas que Fitz teria que lidar de maneira urgente. O que restou para a mulher foi ir para seu quarto, tomar um banho e se preparar para a conversa que teria com a mãe. Ela ouviu algumas batidas na porta enquanto terminava de ajeitar o casaco.

— Quem é? — Olivia indagou.

— Sou eu, Abby. Abre logo essa porta porque precisamos conversar! — Abby parecia extremamente animada do outro lado da porta. Olivia não prolongou o sofrimento da amiga e foi até a porta, abrindo-a e revelando o maior sorriso que já vira.

— Você se casou! Como assim? — Abby disparou antes de abraçar Olivia fortemente de maneira repentina.

— Sim! — Olivia respondeu com felicidade. — Fitz me surpreendeu e foi de tirar o fôlego.

— Em todos os sentidos, eu presumo — Abby disse e se afastou, então levantou as sobrancelhas e Olivias revirou os olhos.

— Sempre precisa pensar nessa parte, não é?

— Ah, amiga querida. Minha vida anda meio monótona.

— Mas e David? Achei que estivessem se resolvendo.

— Eu percebi que mereço mais do que um cara que não consegue nem mesmo me assumir diante das outras pessoas. Além do mais, sei que depois que essa eleição acabar me verei menos atarefada.

— Duvido muito! Já que agora sou a primeira-dama. Vai ficar quase sem tempo algum. Terá que se relacionar com alguém da Casa Branca.

— Não acharei ruim de me envolver com um agente secreto. Ou dois. Ou vários — Abby riu da amiga e se sentiu mais leve, os problemas pareciam ter sido diminuídos. Ela pensou em contar para a amiga tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas estava gostando tanto daquele momento em que o mais o importante da conversa era sobre como havia sido seu casamento.

Não tiinha nada de Dália, nada de Joshua ou Eli.

Mas não durou muito tempo. Logo um dos agentes do serviço secreto apareceu e avisou sobre a presenhça de Maya na Casa Branca.

— Sua mãe está bem? É um milagre ela vindo até a Casa Branca — Abby disse visilmente surpresa pela visita da mãe de Olivia.

— Sim. Ela só sentiu minha falta. Ela anda muito chateada com Eli.

— Que novidade é essa de chamar seu pai pelo nome? — Abby indagou enquanto ria da situação inusitada.

— Ah, é que meu pai tem se tornado cada vez menos como um pai para mim. Se me der licença, Abby, eu preciso ir ver minha mãe.

— Claro. Depois continuamos nossa conversa. Quero saber tudo sobre o casamento.

Olivia assentiu antes de sair do quarto com a amiga, seguindo até a sala em que sua mãe a esperava. Fitz insistira que fosse uma das salas privadas, uma como a que ele levara Olivia para contar sobre a proposta de casamento. Olivia teria dito que aquilo não era necessário, mas devido a tudo que vinha acontecendo, aquela era uma medida muito importante. Assim que Olivia entrou na sala, Maya se levantou e ambas se abraçaram antes de se sentaram novamente. Olivia fechou a porta e o agente secreto que a acompanhava ficou do lado de fora também.

— Então, o que te fez me pedir para que viesse tão rapidamente até a Casa Branca? Resolveu me contar que se casou com Fitz? É só disso que a mídia vem falando nos últimos dias. Nem parece que o presidente estava sofrendo um atentado na semana passada.

— Então, isso é verdade. Eu me casei mesmo — Olivia dissera com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso que ela não conseguia refrear de felicidade. — E eu sei que você não acredita muito que Fitz possa me amar, acha que meu casamento é por conveniência, mas não é.

— Eu espero que não tenha ficado impressionada pelo que te falei naquele dia, Liv — Maya segurou a mão da filha. — Eu não queria te ofender ou magoar. De maneira alguma eu queria algo do tipo, eu só estava muito irritada com o que tinha acontecido com seu pai me deixando naquela situação, depois de tantos anos que estou com ele.

— Eu sei porque você se sente assim — Olivia disse, ela havia prometido que não choraria, mas percebeu que não podia confiar em si mesma enquanto o choro crescia em seu peito.

— Sabe? — Maya questionou, e sua expressão de desconforto era visível.

— Sim. É porque acredita que Joshua te abandonou quando você mais precisava dele, não é? — Olivia soltara as palavras como se tivesse aberto uma torneira, jorrando as verdades sem medi-las. Maya pareceu surpresa com o que a filha dissera, mas se recompusera e fingiu não entender.

— Eu não sei do que está falando — Maya rebateu a filha e seus olhos se tornaram enevoados.

— Eu acredito que a dor que você tem carregado por achar que o pai da filha que você carregava te abandonou, ainda te acompanha até hoje, mesmo depois dele ter morrido, eu presumo.

— Que merda é essa que você está falando, Olivia? — Maya deixou que seu desconforto com o assunto se tornasse raiva e aquilo doeu ainda mais em Olivia, porque percebia ali o quanto sua mãe havia mascarado a dor a vida inteira.

— Eu sei que Joshua é o meu pai de verdade, mãe. Eu sei que você traiu Eli com ele, e eu não te julgo, porque eu sei do que o homem que chamei de pai a vida inteira foi capaz de fazer com você.

— Você… você sabe? — Maya perguntou, sua voz havia se tornado um fiapo cheio de dor e o choro já era evidente quando a lágrima caiu de um de seus olhos. Olivia assentiu e Maya cobriu o rosto com as mãos. — Me desculpe por ter mentido, minha filha.

Olivia não refreou as lágrimas quando elas vieram, apenas se preocupou em abraçar a mãe e tentar consolar a mulher antes de contar tudo o que acontecera na verdade. Seu coração retumbava em seu peito com força, enquanto as palavras se formavam para sair de seus lábios.

— Você sabe o que Eli fez? — Maya erguera sua cabeça e Olivia assentira.

— Eu sei. Ele chantegeou Joshua e depois você não teve outra alternativa a não ser aceitar a situação.

— Joshua me abandonara, ele aceitou o dinheiro. Inicialmente, eu não acreditei. Eu relutei contra aquilo, mas no fim recebi o cartão postal de Joshua dizendo que estava feliz na Alemanha.

— Eu tenho outra coisa para te contar — Maya parou de falar e olhou para Olivia. — Existe uma parte da história que você não conhece, mãe.

— Existe? — Maya perguntou vincando a testa em confusão aparente e Liv assentiu.

— Sim — Olivia respirou fundo. — Joshua foi atacado, mãe. Ele quase morreu quando Eli o capturou, porque na verdade ele não aceitou a chantagem, mas sim foi pego e sequestrado.

— De onde você tirou isso, Olivia?

— Joshua quase morreu, porque era esse o intuito real de Eli — Olivia sentiu que doía mais falar aquilo em voz alta do que apenas imaginar. — E depois de tanto torturar fisicamente, Eli torturou Joshua mentalmente também,dizendo que acabaria com as nossas vidas caso ele voltasse a aparecer.

— Meu Deus! — Maya cobriu os lábios com as mãos e chorou copiosamente, enquanto Olivia tentava consolar a mulher que sofria como nunca. — E como você descobriu isso?

— Joshua te ama, mãe. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda nutre um sentimento lindo por você. Como se vinte e oito anos não tivessem passado.

— Ele está morto, Olivia. Ele morreu.

— Não. Ele não está morto. Ele se escondeu todos esses anos em uma tentativa de nos proteger — Maya se surpreendeu mais do que antes. — Eu te admiro muito por tudo que fez, por tudo que suportou todos esses anos apenas para que eu pudesse crescer em segurança e agradeço muito por você enfim estar livre de Eli. Saiba que quando ele reaparecer será preso por tudo o que causou a Joshua, a você e tantas outras coisas que ele deve ter feito. O FBI está investigando tudo o que ele possa ter feito de errado.

Olivia se levantou e Maya repetiu o movimento.

— Como isso tudo aconteceu, Liv? Meu Deus, estou tão confusa. Onde está Joshua se não está morto? Precisamos terminar de conversar.

— Eu gostaria de explicar melhor e conversar com você. Mas sinto que podemos conversar mais tarde, pois existe outra pessoa que espera ansiosamente para te ver há quase vinte e nove anos. Acho que depois dessa conversa, não restará nenhuma dúvida ou confusão em sua mente.

Olivia refreou a vonade de permanecer ali e abraçar a mãe, pedindo colo e carinho como fazia quando era criança, mas sabia que Joshua ansiava para ver a mulher mais ainda do que ela.

Ela abriu a porta, e Joshua estava parado do outro lado do corredor com a cabeça baixa, os olhos irritados deixando claro que ele havia chorado, o que tocava profundamente o coração de Olivia, por saber que o homem ainda mantinha aquele sentimento da juventude tão vivo, mesmo que tivesse vivido algum de tipo de romance ou relacionamento, nada e ninguém conseguira apagar a marca do verdadeiro amor da vida dele.

— Joshua? — O homem ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. — Pode entrar.

Olivia virou-se para sua mãe e correu até ela dando-lhe um abraço apertado antes de voltar até a porta e terminar de abrir a mesma para que Joshua entrasse, Olivia teve tempo de ver os olhos de Maya se arregalarem em um misto de surpresa e confusão. Joshua carregava o baú que Fitz relutou em aceitar que fosse utilizado para aquele reencontro, mas Olivia argumentara que Joshua precisaria de provas e que o baú estaria dentro da Casa Branca da mesma forma. Fitz aceitara, mas não antes de fazer cópias de todos os papéis que ali estavam, e ali estava Joshua e o singelo baú que não era muito grande em tamanho, mas que sua grandeza se mostrava por dentro.

A porta se fechara atrás de Olivia, e ela pediu que os agentes tomassem conta antes de se afastar dali, completamente abalada pela cena que presenciara. Mas algo maior estava prestes a abalar ainda mais a mulher. Seu celular vibrou no bolso do casaco, e ela retirou enquanto enxugava uma lágrima que escapava. O alerta de havia uma nova mensagem de texto brilhava, e o número era desconhecido, ela apertou o botão de visualizar a mensagem que recebera.

Quando seus olhos dançaram sobre as palavras ali digitadas, ela parou de andar e colocou a mão sobre o seu peito completamente assustada. Era um aviso de Dália.

" _É chegada a hora, Fleur._

 _Isabel Of France Cathedral, 662, Depois de amanhã, às 4 da manhã._

 _Seja o padre."_


	37. Chapter 36

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

 **Capitulo 36**

Existem dois significados para a palavra temor, em um deles se declara o de profundo respeito e obediência, seu outro significado é de sensação de ameaça, falta de tranquilidade e susto. O temor que sentiam por Dália se encaixava mais na segunda opção. Quando convocados, os membros da sociedade de Dália eram atraídos pelo poder e pela chance de crescer na vida de forma fácil. As cláusulas estranhas, sobre morrer por traição pareciam piadas, ninguém levava a sério as palavras de algo daquele tipo nos tempos modernos.

Mas elas eram verdadeiras, e quando os convocados percebiam isso, já estavam envolvidos na trama de Dália. A mulher que todos veneravam e obedeciam sem questionar, mas não porque a reverenciavam, mas sim por medo. Medo de perder a fortuna que começavam a produzir, medo de causar algum tipo de perigo aos que estavam ao seu redor, medo de que matassem um de seus entes queridos, medo de morrer de alguma maneira dolorosa.

As reuniões da sociedade não tinham dias específicos, mas quando eram marcadas, não faltava nenhum dos membros que estivessem na cidade. E se o nome do convocado fosse a pauta, ele podia começar a rezar.

Thomas sabia que era sério, por isso quando aceitou trabalhar para a mulher, sentiu como se vendesse sua alma, mas acreditava que teria a glória da sociedade para si quando Dália partisse. Por isso obedecia a mulher sem protestos ou reclamações. Ele era um dos poucos que sentiam admiração por ela e não medo. Quando a bomba explodira e seu nome se tornou um dos mais procurados do país, Dália o protegera, colocando-o dentro da mansão de um influente político que também participava da sociedade e cedera a casa para que os segredos de Dália ficassem bem protegidos. Thomas não reclamava, não protestava, apenas assentia sem questionar os desejos de Dália. Mas isso mudou naquela tranquila noite em Washington.

— Thomas, convoque uma reunião extraordinária. Precisamos reunir o máximo de convocados para o maior evento dessa sociedade — Dália disse, entrando na sala de jantar. Thomas estava sentado à mesa, enquanto lia algumas notícias em seu tablet.

— Posso saber que evento é esse, senhora? — O homem indagou.

— Minha escolhida está de volta aos Estados Unidos. Ela estava na França, em Annecy para ser mais exata — Dália disse e Thomas olhou para a mulher assentindo.

— Acha que ela pode ter descoberto algo? — Thomas indagou.

— Não sei se Joshua teria coragem de aparecer para a filha depois de tantos anos. Eu sinto muito por ele ter se afastado do nosso grupo, pois teríamos a certeza de que ele não abriria a boca. Se ele tiver contado apenas sobre Eli, seria excelente, ele merece seu castigo.

— Aliás, tivemos informações de um dos nossos membros que ele está escondido em uma ilha próxima ao Brasil. — Thomas contou para Dália e a mulher sorriu.

— Acho engraçado quando as pessoas tentam se esconder de nós. Eu possuo olhos em todos os cantos desse mundo, não há um país que eu não tenha tomado aliados — Dália dera um riso debochado.

— Mas voltando a Joshua. Teremos que matá-lo caso ele tenha contado algo para Olivia.

— Não. Joshua não pode ser morto. Ele é um dos meus, Thomas.

— Então você quer uma reunião para falar sobre isso? Podemos conversar com Briggs, nosso último agente secreto infiltrado na Casa Branca. Ele com certeza nos dará a informação.

— Briggs não foi a essa viagem. Todos os agentes secretos estão sob investigação e enquanto não tiverem a vida vasculhada, não podem exercer suas funções de trabalho. Os que estão trabalhando com o presidente e na Casa Branca já foram devidamente investigados.

— Preparou tudo para que Briggs continue lá? Ainda precisamos dele.

— Teremos uma nova leva de agentes secretos na Casa Branca, Thomas. Não se preocupe com isso. E é por isso que preciso dessa reunião.

— Eu ainda estou curioso para saber a natureza dessa reunião, senhora Elizabeth. Posso saber do que se trata?

— Não me chame pelo meu nome. Eu sou Dália, desde o dia em que morri para o mundo, tomei meu nome de sociedade para a vida. O que nos leva a Eli, o motivo de eu ter forjado a minha morte. Precisamos achar aquele filho da puta e acabar com a vida dele antes que ele pense em piscar — Dália dissera com ódio e desprezo nos olhos. — E quanto a natureza da reunião, apesar de ser muito curioso querer saber, lhe contarei — Dália disse e Thomas assentiu, ansioso. — Não sabemos se Joshua contou algo para _Fleur,_ e acho que é chegada a hora de trazermos a minha herdeira. E claro que eu terei uma conversa privada com ela antes de levá-la para a grande reunião, que será a iniciação da minha neta na sociedade.

— Como assim? — Thomas parecia ultrajado. — Acreditava que eu tomaria esse posto, e conduziria _Fleur_ quando notasse que a hora dela entrar fosse correta.

— Eu esperava exatamente por esse momento e acredito que ele chegou, Thomas. Olivia pode ter se casado com aquele homem por contrato ou algo assim, e quando ela ver tudo o que eu criei para que ela comandasse, não hesitará em fazer parte da sociedade e ser uma de nós. Então, teremos o presidente Grant nas mãos, mesmo que ele se reeleja continuaremos comandando tudo, como sempre fizemos durante tantos anos. E nem mesmo será preciso acabar com a vida do presidente para tal.

— Então é isso? Toda a preparação que me deu, foi para nada? — Thomas indagou, se sentido insultado pela decisão de Dália.

— Claro que não. Sua preparação foi para que continue sua função, depois que Olivia me substituir, você será o braço direito dela e a acompanhará como tem feito comigo por tantos anos. O homem que mais me ajudou, que permaneceu por mais tempo ao meu lado, aceitando todas as minhas ordens sem surtar. Você é o homem certo para o trabalho. Não foi a toa que te escolhi.

O silêncio se manteve em seguida. Dália passou a mão em alguns documentos, colocando sobre a mesa, e enquanto analisava os mesmos, se serviu de café e começou a comer calmamente.

Na mesma mesa, Thomas, não conseguiu colocar mais nenhum pedaço de seu frango grelhado na boca. Seu apetite desaparecera após a conversa, seu estomago se revirava com a cólera que permeava seu corpo. Ele estava decepcionado até as suas entranhas, se sentia enojado daquela mesa, se sentia lesionado por ter perdido tanto tempo servindo aquela mulher para que ela resolvesse virar as costas para ele enquanto passava o poder todo para a neta. Uma neta despreparada, que não sabia da existência da sociedade e que provavelmente surtaria quando descobrisse. Thomas Nilsen aprendera a ler as pessoas, mesmo quando convivia com as mesmas por poucos dias e ele convivera durante muitos anos com a presença de Olivia Pope.

Quando adolescente e jovem, ele presenciara os erros da garota. Ele aprendera que Olivia não aceitaria as regras da sociedade, como matar pessoas manter o segredo. A mulher teria um ataque de pânico e iria preferir morrer do que fazer tal coisa. E era aquelo que mais doía em Thomas, a idéia de que aquela mulher, se tornaria a comandante daquela sociedade. Quando na verdade, deveria ser ele, para que ele arrumasse um jeito de Dália morrer e então tomaria todo poder para ele.


	38. Chapter 37

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capitulo 37

O carro parou em frente a igreja e Olivia fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, enchendo seu coração de bravura, a mesma bravura que sua avó lhe ensinara a ter. A ideia de que a avó lhe ensinara toda a força que possuía era a mesma pessoa que estava atentando contra a sua vida e de tantas outras pessoas ao seu redor, ainda não fazia sentido. E era por isso que Olivia decidira ir ao encontro de Dália, ou simplesmente Elizabeth, a sua tão querida avó, pois ouvir da boca da velha senhora seria a única maneira de Olivia deixar que a verdade lhe invadisse.

A porta do carro se abriu e Olivia abandonou seus devaneios e os desafios que sua mente fazia a todo custo. Saiu do carro e olhou para enorme construção de arquitetura antiga que se impunha diante de seus olhos curiosos. A igreja não estava em nada diferente em seu aspecto físico, na opinião de Olivia, mas ela não podia deixar de reparar que naquelas circunstâncias, o local parecia mais sombrio. Olivia estava diante da Catedral, olhava atentamente para a entrada que parecia fechada.

O agente secreto que a acompanhava parou ao seu lado, e ela deu um suspiro pesado ao pensar em como faria para distraí-lo, mas aquilo era algo para se preocupar depois. Naquele momento, a única coisa que invadia sua mente era a ideia de que precisava entrar ali e ir até o confessionário. Olivia caminhou um pouco e se aproximou da entrada, empurrando a porta de maneira sutil e a mesma se abriu, rangendo um pouco, criando um ar ainda mais misterioso e assustador. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando colocou os pés dentro do local.

A igreja estava iluminada apenas por luzes de velas e candelabros, poderia parecer um local sagrado para muitos, mas Olivia estava enxergando apenas o lado sombrio. O barulho de seus sapatos ecoou pelo local enquanto ela caminhava com firmeza, ela olhou para os bancos vazios e sabia que aquele horário era bastante incomum para visitas. A porta não devia nem mesmo estar aberta, mas Dália tinha contatos e tinha motivos para que aquela porta permanecesse aberta aos visitantes, ou melhor, a única visitante da noite. Olivia olhou para trás, e viu o agente secreto parado do lado de dentro da igreja, o homem cruzou os braços e permaneceu atento a tudo.

Olivia voltou a olhar para frente e caminhou até o confessionário, e como ela já esperava, o mesmo estava vazio. Ela entrou no local em que o padre deveria ficar e se sentou no pequeno banco, dando um longo suspiro no instante seguinte. Ela nunca imaginaria que estaria naquele lugar e se alguém dissesse isso para ela, uma gargalhada alta sairia de sua boca. Quando Olivia poderia imaginar que a refinada e educada avó estivesse por trás de algo tão grandiosamente terrível? Quando ela poderia imaginar que estaria tentando descobrir o que a avó estava planejando naquele exato instante?

A pergunta que rondava a mente da mulher era o que sua avó queria com ela, o interesse maior era descobrir as razões daquele convite, e as razões por ter tentado contra a vida de Fitz. Olivia olhou para cima e viu a imagem da flor-de-lis, mas desta vez a tinta parecia fresca. Liv não hesitou e pegou um pano que estava jogado no chão do confessionário, o pano estava manchado de tinta e ela entendeu que aquele pano não estava ali de maneira aleatória.

Ela esfregou a tinta e logo leu a mensagem escrita em letras miúdas na cor preta "Olhe debaixo", Olivia olhou em volta e a única coisa que ela poderia olhar por baixo era o banquinho, por isso enfiou a mão debaixo do banco sem pestanejar. Seus dedos encontraram a madeira lisa, até que seus dedos passaram por um relevo que a fez resfolegar. Olivia puxou o que sentira nos dedos e então algo caíra no chão, ela logo se abaixou e recolheu o pequeno envelope com o brasão de flor-de-lis.

As mãos trêmulas de Olivia abriram o envelope, revelando um bilhete e uma chave.

" _Confessio est regina probationum. Abra o chão. Diamond 382"_

Olivia sabia que Diamonde era o nome do antigo cofre comunitário que ficava na parte de trás do quarteirão. A mulher olhou para baixo e tentou entender o que significava "Abrir o chão". Ela olhou atentamente em todos os cantos e então abaixou novamente, batendo na madeira para ouvir se estava oco, mas nada aconteceu. Seus olhos foram até o outro lado do confessionário, e a frase em latim, muito usada no vocábulo jurídico, fez todo o sentido para ela: " A confissão é a rainha das provas". Olivia saiu do confessionário, e deu a volta, entrando do lado em que as pessoas se confessavam, ela não precisou de muito para descobrir o que estava sob um fundo falso, pois a pequena ala no canto deixou muito óbvio. Olivia retirou o banco de madeira, adornado com um assento em veludo esverdeado, e puxou a alça. Ela sentiu medo de entrar ali, mas era necessário. Ela sabia que aquela era melhor maneira de sair daquela igreja sem que os agentes a vissem.

A parte de confessionário era como um cômodo separado, por isso os seus agente não podiam ver toda sua movimentação que seria considerada no mínimo estranha. De súbito, Olivia se lembrou de Fitz, da maneira que ele dormia tranquilamente e de como gostaria de vê-lo novamente, e foi por isso que ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem antes de entrar no pequeno espaço. Ela escorregou para dentro do escuro, e logo pegou o celular em seu bolso para iluminar. Nas paredes ao seu redor continham várias setas que brilhavam mesmo que estivesse tudo escuro, indicando o caminho que ela deveria seguir. Ela parou, olhou para a tela de seu celular que brilhava fortemente em contraste com o breu que estava ao seu redor.

Ela se perguntava se o que estava prestes a fazer era algo correto, mas mandou sua razão para o inferno, decidindo obedecer o pedido que seu coração fazia. Olivia abriu o editor de mensagens e enviou uma mensagem para Fitz, algo que sua intuição pedia naquele momento, já que ela não tinha se despedido dele e nem mesmo deixado uma carta ou algo assim.

" **Não fique bravo comigo. Eu precisei vir sem você. Eu vou encontrar Dália e confrontá-la, e acredite, não existe ninguém no mundo que precise e queira fazer isso mais do que eu, meu amor. Espero que entenda. Eu te amo, muito."**

Olivia apertou o botão e enviou sentindo toda sua aflição naquelas palavras que digitara no celular, e logo depois tomou-se da coragem que parecia oscilar em seu coração e voltou para seu caminho. Ela caminhou até que alcançou uma escada de ferro, grudada na parede, ela subiu ofegante por conta da caminhada que fizera no terreno subterrâneo e emburrou a tampa arredondada quando chegou ao topo da escada. Quando Liv conseguiu subir, viu que estava em uma área do cofre em que apenas funcionários podiam entrar, onde ficavam os cofres mais importantes. Ela estava agitada por conta da adrenalina que percorria seu corpo e logo foi olhando a numeração dos cofres que estavam dispostos em armários. Ela se aproximou do cofre 382 e enfiou a chave que estava dentro do envelope, e em resposta a porta do mesmo se destravou. Dentro dele continha um papel, e Olivia sentia a tensão percorrer seu corpo, mas a irritação também estava se mostrando presente. Estava cansada daquele jogo esquisito de gato e rato.

Mas parecia que o jogo estava prestes a acabar, pelo menos foi isso que ela pensou quando leu o que estava no papel.

" **Eles morreram para que seu país pudesse viver."**


	39. Chapter 38

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capitulo 38

Olivia apertara os braços em volta de si mesmo, tentando fazer com que o casaco que vestia cumprisse a função de protegê-la do frio cortante. Os lábios da mulher estavam entreabertos e trêmulos, a cada respiração, o ar que saía de sua boca se tornava vapor. Ela olhou ao redor, o dia começava a amanhecer e ela mal podia enxergar direito devido a espessa neblina que afetava seus olhos de maneira que ela precisava forçar a visão para conseguir visualizar algo.

Diante do Peace Monument ela esperava por tudo, menos pela visão que teve. Ela vira com seu marido. Ou ela estava ficando louca e cega, como pensou inicialmente. Ela vincou a testa confusa, tentando discernir a imponente figura que caminhava com enormes homens de preto ao longe. Um barulho de passos lhe chamou a atenção e ela olhou para o lado em um solavanco, e sua expressão se tornou desesperadora.

Thomas Nielsen estava ali, caminhando com passos largos e rápidos, a expressão dele estava fechada e decidida. Olivia soube que aquele homem não hesitaria em matá-la se fosse preciso. Liv olhou para Fitz e os homens do serviço secreto que corriam em sua direção, mas Thomas a puxou com firmeza e cobrira sua cabeça com um pano preto. Olivia não tivera alternativa senão obedecer, e soube logo que estava entrando em um carro.

Fitz gritava a plenos pulmões, esbravejando enquanto o carro cantava pneus pelas ruas da cidade.

— Eu a tenho, Dália. — Thomas disse. — O plano está indo como combinado. Outro carro, idêntico a esse, estará pelas redondezas com a mesma placa e isso os confundirá para que consigamos levá-la até você sem contratempos.

A ligação se findou e Olivia fechara os olhos, tentando respirar fundo e manter a calma que esvaíra de todo seu corpo. Seu coração batia tão forte contra seu peito que estava incomodando. A todo momento ela tentava ameniza o medo que afogava seu corpo, lembrava-se que era sua avó e que ela não poderia lhe fazer mal. Mas seu medo não era com ela mesma, pois ela sabia que Fitz também corria perigo. Ele havia ido atrás dela, mesmo contra todos os protocolos de segurança existentes em que a segurança presidencial vinha em primeiro lugar. Olivia tentava entender como o presidente conseguira a façanha de conseguir driblar tudo aquilo, imaginava os gritos que ele havia dado para que pudesse ir.

Mas o que mais batia forte, era a certeza de que o homem a amava. O presidente, o homem mais poderoso do mundo, que não podia nem ao menos dirigir o próprio carro por questões de segurança, abandonara tudo o que lhe pertencia na Casa Branca, inclusive tal cargo mais importante, para ir atrás dela.

Para salvar a sua vida.

Com as mãos unidas e apertadas uma contra a outra, ela chorou em silêncio. Não indagou, ou esbravejou contra Thomas, o mandante do atentado ao presidente, ela o ignorou diante da impotência que sentia por ter colocado a vida do homem que amava em risco. Ela se arrependeu de imediato por ter ido sem se despedir de maneira digna e desejou que o plano de enganar os agentes desse certo para que Fitz não conseguisse saber onde ela estaria. O carro parou, as portas foram abertas e fechadas em seguida, e ela se viu sozinha dentro do carro. Mas logo a porta se abriu novamente e ela sentiu novamente uma mão forte envolvendo um de seus braços, uma risada debochada foi ouvida do homem que a segurava.

— Estranho estar assim tão vulnerável, Olivia Pope — O homem dissera e Olivia nada respondera. — Não que não tenha te visto em situações complicadas. Certo? Te salvei tantas vezes de enrascadas a mando de sua vó. A última vez que te salvei foi quando mandamos Jake para um serviço de Dália e na verdade, o intuito de mandá-lo foi exatamente para nos livrar dele. Ele estava prestes a contar o segredinho sujo que você escondeu a vida toda.

Olivia arregalou os olhos, tomada de aflição debaixo daquele saco de pano preto que envolvia sua cabeça, pôde sentir a presença dos dois homens guiando-a descendo em uma escada, e ela tentou se desvencilhar do homem que falava, até naquele momento Thomas não dissera nada.

— Você é Huck! — Ela dissera com a voz abafada.

— Eu achei que você nunca descobriria a identidade do homem que sempre te ajudou.

Olivia se sentia mais suja naquele momento, ao descobrir que o homem que a ajudava era um dos homens de Dália. O homem que ajudava sua avó. Ainda era contraditório envolver sua avó em algo tão nojento como aquilo tudo e aquela era a parte que provavelmente mais doía em sua alma.

— Impossível.

— Eu sei que parece algo de outro mundo, mas hoje você vai ver que nada do que você acreditou a vida toda foi verdade — Thomas finalmente falou e dera uma risada irônica. — Sua vida foi em definitivo uma grande mentira. Todos esconderam algo de você, todos tinham sujeiras e varreram para debaixo do tapete, Olivia.

— Inclusive minha avó. — Olivia disse sentindo raiva e descarregando-a nas palavras que proferia.

— Exatamente — Thomas dissera. — Sua avó preparou o maior segredo de todos, mas pelo visto não está tão espantada como imaginei que estivesse.

— Não. Eu descobri que Dália e minha avó são as mesmas pessoas. Demorei para fazer a descoberta, fui tola de confiar tanto em todos, mas a verdade apareceu.

— Quem lhe contou? — Thomas indagou, parecendo irritado.

— Não disse que me contaram. Eu descobri sozinha — Olivia disse, lembrando de Joshua e do quanto queria protegê-lo.

— Acha que su idiota? — Thomas dera uma risada. — Sei que Joshua deve ter lhe contado tudo. A sua avó confia no homem cegamente, mas eu não.

Thomas agora segurava o braço de Olivia, ela não sentia mais o outro homem, e este que a segurava com força demais, começava a ferir a mulher que resmungava, mas ela não proferiu nem mesmo uma palavra de reclamação. O odor forte de mofo tomava conta do ambiente e Olivia se perguntava onde ela poderia estar.

— Dália já chegou? — Thomas perguntou e uma outra voz respondeu de forma baixa.

— Sim.

— Certo — Thomas se dirigiu a Olivia em seguida. — Está chegando a hora de ver sua queria avó. Sentiu muita saudade? — Olivia não respondeu a provocação do homem. — Sabe que acho engraçado? Eu ter passado tanto tempo dando o sangue por essa sociedade e agora ser preterido e substituído por uma mulher tão… frágil e despreparada como você.

— Parece estar com inveja de mim, Thomas — Olivia disse, sua voz era desafio puro.

— Para uma refém você fala demais. Por mim já estava morta.

— Mas você não pode me matar, não é? Pelo visto sou importante, pelo visto tenho um papel tão grandioso nessa história toda que chega a ferir seu ego.

— Cale a porra dessa sua boca imunda! — Thomas disse com a voz grossa e sacudiu o corpo de Olivia, jogando-a no chão no final do processo. Olivia sentiu o medo tomando conta de seu corpo novamente. — Escute bem, eu não sou obrigado a tolerar essa sua voz irritante e essa sua petulância, entende? Eu estou por um fio com você, Olivia. Falta pouco para que eu te mate sem piedade, assim como fiz tantas vezes a mando de Dália.

Thomas segurou o braço de Olivia e a levantou com força, e a mulher endireitou seu corpo que tremia diante do monstro que o homem se tornara. Thomas começou a caminhar em passos largos e rápidos, forçando para que Liv fizesse o mesmo e ela o acompanhou aos tropeços.


	40. Chapter 39

**N/A: Os Personagens dessa estória não me pertencem. (exceto os originais.) Alguns personagens podem ter mudanças em suas personalidades. A estória a seguir possui cenas de violência e sexo, se não fica confortável lendo esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor não leia.**

 **-x-**

Capitulo 39

Olivia sentia o perigo eminente e mesmo seguindo Thomas percebeu que eles haviam chegado no fim do caminho, aquela era a hora que ela tanto ansiava. Encontrar sua tão adora avó, que neste momento ela não sabia definir seus sentimentos.

— Dália. — Thomas disse de forma baixa. — Ela está aqui.

— Deixe-me ver. — A voz que Olivia ouvira sem dúvidas era de sua avó.

Logo em seguida o pano preto foi retirado de seu rosto e ela pôde ver a sua frente, que era verdade. Ela estava viva, sua tão amada avó.

— Liv. — A velha senhora falou. — Estou tão feliz por você se juntar a nós, sei que lhe devo explicações, mas quero saiba que tudo que fiz foi apenas para lhe proteger.

— Dália. — A única coisa que Olivia foi capaz de responder, ela não tinha conseguido formar uma frase, diante de seu espanto e medo de tudo.

— Espero que esteja pronta, fleur. Para tomar o que é seu por direito. — A senhora falou.

— O que é meu por direito? Você, mentiu, tentou matar o presidente, quase me feriu, matou Edison, Jake, e outras pessoas. Além de criminosa você é uma louca e nada do que me oferecer me interessa, eu vim aqui para ver com meus próprios olhos quem você é de verdade. Sempre me falou que Eli era o vilão da história, que ele não prestava e olhe só para você escondida num esgoto, arquitetando planos para tomar a Casa Branca. — A raiva tomou lugar do medo na mente de Olivia e era não era capaz de filtrar as palavras que saíam por seus lábios.

E tão rápido como as palavras de Olivia, foi o ardor em seu rosto e tombo para o lado, Dália havia lhe desferido um tapa no rosto.

— Eu acho bom você, calar essa sua boca insolente, Olivia. Se não fosse por mim, você estaria vivendo em um mundo cor de rosa, sem se dar conta do que acontece ao seu redor. A essa altura, provavelmente estaria morta, garanto que muitos dos homens que estão aqui hoje, não hesitariam em lhe tirar a vida. Se você não estivesse próximo aquele moleque que se acha presidente, ele estaria morto também e você não quer isso, não é verdade minha querida neta? — A mulher falou e Olivia sentiu o frio vindo de suas palavras, aquela mulher era impiedosa.

Não ouve muito tempo e assim que Dália proferiu aquelas palavras foram ouvidos tiros e explosões, Olivia apenas vira vultos negros que pareciam ser soldados. Mas ela viu uma sombra que se assemelhava a Fitz, ele estava com uma arma na mão. De súbito Dália tentou fugir mas os homens de Fitz foram mais rápidos e a capturaram.

— Liv, você está bem? — Fitz corria em sua direção.

— Sim, eu acho. — Ela respondeu.

— Ok. Depois conversamos. — Fitz virou-se para Dália. — Então você deve ser Dália.

— Nossa como você é esperto senhor presidente, se não fosse por minha neta. Provavelmente nunca saberia quem sou eu. Então vai matar uma senhora idosa? — Dália perguntou audaciosa.

— Não, farei pior. Dália, tenha certeza que sua vida não é nada comparado ao que eu vou tirar de você. — Fitz disse de maneira fria e dura.

Então mais tiros e explosões foram ouvidos.

-x-

É uma verdade grandiosa de que quase todo ser humano já se pegou em uma reflexão esquisita que envolve a pergunta "de onde viemos?", "Para onde vamos?" e "Qual é a minha missão na terra?". Olivia já tivera aquele tipo de reflexão por várias vezes. Durante toda sua vida ela se perguntava o que tinha para oferecer ao mundo e se indagava o motivo de sua existencia com veemencia em certos momentos, já que acreditava não ser lá a figura mais importante do mundo.

Já Fitz, pensava a mesma coisa por diversas vezes, acreditava que viera ao mundo para destruir a vida das pessoas ao seu redor ou talvez para sofrer de forma deliberada. Não acreditava em muitas coisas, só acreditava que aquilo era uma espécie deturpada de castigo. Mas tudo mudou para ambos depois daquele momento intenso em um local subterrâneo de Washington. Como se uma vida interia de perguntas e aflições fosse pelo menos amenizadas diante da sorte, ou melhor, do milagre que acontecera.

Elizabeth, ou como era chamada em sua sociedade, Dália se entregou ao próprio destino quando lançou seu corpo diante da arma mirada por Thomas para Olivia, pois o tiro que saíra da arma de fogo acertou em cheio seu coração. A velha senhora se entregara para salvar a neta, e morrera sem nem ao menos ter a chance de pedir perdão.

Fitz protegera o corpo da mulher que tanto amava após os tiros, a abraçara mesmo em meio a toda aquela confusão de tiros. O presidente não pensou em si mesmo naquele momento, ele só pensava em sua amada e quando a sentira em seus braços, foi quando percebeu que talvez ele não fosse tão desafortunado assim.

Logo após os confrontos cessarem, Fitz e Olivia foram levados para o hospital, Fitz sofreram escoriações e ferimentos ao tentar proteger a mulher. Olivia estava desacordada por culpa da exaustão em que seu corpo se encontrava. Fitz foi para o quarto em que a mulher estava assim que os médicos os liberaram, e se sentou ao lado da cama de Liv que parecendo perceber a presença do homem, abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto da mulher que ergueu o braço para acariciar o rosto de Fitz, o homem tombou a cabeça para receber a carícia e se entregar ao toque da mulher.  
— Você não imagina o quanto me faz feliz sentir o seu carinho — Fitz disse e Liv sorriu. — Até ontem eu acreditava que tinha te perdido e me senti tão perdido.

— Você foi louco ao ir atrás de mim — Liv falou, sua voz estava rouca.

— Eu seria louco se não tivesse ido.

— Teria deixado o país sem seu presidente? — Olivia indagou.

— Eu não serviria para ser presidente do país se não tivesse você ao meu lado. — Fitz repondeu e segurou a mão da mulher depositando um beijo na mesma.

— Como descobriu onde eu estava? — Olivia perguntou.

— Eu estava desesperado, mas Thompson é a pessoa mais consciente, e trabalhou de forma brilhante e fez um rastreamento rápido atráves do celular dele descobrindo o caminho do GPS do táxi que você pegou — Fitz disse e sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu achava que estávamos seguros com esses celulares descartáveis, mas Thompson achou você através do seu celular e foi mais rápido do que eu jamais poderia imaginar, acredita?

— Pelo visto precisamos reforçar a segurança telefônica — Olivia riu.

— Sim — Fitz assentiu — Apesar de Thompson ter garantido que é preciso ser um hacker de nível excepcional para tal façanha, não estou confiando muito em andar por aí com meu celular.

— Thompson se mostrou um homem fiel — Olivia disse, mudando de assunto.

— Eu sei. Eu quero muito recrutá-lo para chefiar meus homens que agora estão limpos — Fitz disse em tom de alívio. — Depois daquela invasão, descobrimos o local em que sua avó estava e conseguimos muitos documentos, inclusive uma enorme lista de pessoas que faziam parte da sociedade. — O presidente parou de falar ao perceber a feição da esposa modificar após tocar no nome da avó da mulher. — Sua avó…

— Ela não sobreviveu — Olivia terminou de falar.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu senti quando a abracei, Fitz. Ela se foi de verdade dessa vez. E Thomas.

— Eu pensei que seria mais difícil te contar, mas pelo visto, parece ter aceitado. Quanto a Thomas não o encontramos. Por enquanto.

— Não aceite de fato, e a ideia de que minha avó era realmente um monstro ainda continua difícil de aceitar também — Olivia ficou pensativa por alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar. — Ela se matou por mim.

— Apenas porque você era a protegida dela desde o início.

— Exatamente. Ela se matou para me proteger e talvez acreditando que eu manteria a sociedade ativa por ela, ou algo assim. Eu sei bem como a cabeça da minha vó funcionava, mesmo que Thomas tenha dito o contrário.

— Thomas tinha mesmo um caso com Mellie — Fitz disse de forma natural. — E o acidente que a matou, era para mim mesmo, mas ao contrário do que eu imaginava, Mellie sabia de tudo. Ela estava na sociedade também.

— Sério? — Olivia indagou, estupefata pela ideia. — Eu sinto muito por isso.

— Não sinta, Olivia. Ela escolheu o próprio destino, ela quis assim e quem sou eu para questionar as decisões dela?

— Vem cá — Olivia estendeu os braços para o presidente. — Me dê um abraço forte e deixe-me sentir o cheiro da sua pele.

O homem grande e forte deitou ao lado da mulher na cama e envolveu com seus braços protetores, aquecendo os corações de ambos enquanto sentiam o calor que um transmitia para o outro.

— Eu te amo, Olivia. — Fitz disse, antes de beijar o topo da cabeça da mulher.

— Eu te amo, Fitzgerald — Olivia respondeu, abraçando o corpo do homem antes de fechar os olhos, aproveitando cada segundo que possuía ao lado daquele que ela havia descoberto amar de maneira tão profunda.

Ao chegarem na Casa Branca, uma semana depois, o casal foi recebido com palmas e comemorações. Os sorrisos no rosto de cada uma daquelas pessoas dentro da fortaleza dos EUA fez com que tanto Olivia, quanto Fitz, se sentissem amados.

Olivia correu para abraçar a mãe, que já tinha ligado para a filha, e só não a visitara porque os agentes não liberaram a entrada para visitas no hospital da base. Olivia sabia que Maya estava se sentindo muito triste por tudo que acontecera, mas sabia que ela se sentia livre por não ter mais o segredo que tanto pesava me suas costas.

— Minha querida, não sabe o quanto eu queria sentir você em meus braços novamente — Maya disse ao abraçar a filha e depois afastou para olhar para ela por inteiro.

— Eu também queria muito te ver. Ficar apenas pelo telefone me fez sentir ainda mais falta — Olivia disse e então resolveu tocar no assunto sobre Elizabeth. Ela sabia que a mãe provavelmente já sabia sobre a identidade de Dália, afinal o país inteiro sabia. — Sobre a vóvó…

— Não, minha querida — Maya pediu. — Não quero falar sobre isso agora. Teremos muito tempo para conversar sobre isso, e também sobre Joshua.


End file.
